THE DARK ERIS SAGA
by Carlata Jones
Summary: Eris an agent of G.U.N & of it's elite EGT deals with the lost of her father among other things. at 1 of the many G.U.N bases ends up going to hell. Eris loses her EGT and has to start over once more from scratch. adding an unknown double agent to it & the one hedgehog she hates as well. being force to set up a life with him. RATED M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE SEX AND MORE.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER1**

**REMEMBERING THE PAST**

**1:50am G.U.N HQ in the middle of Hucksure Shore Jungles base sleeping quarters A woman of 20 goes and tosses and turns in her sleep. Dreaming a non peaceful dream…..**

_SOMEONE STOP THEM NOW BEFORE THEY GET AWAY! IF WE LOSE THEM NOW WILL BE DONE FOR!_

_YES MA'AM! Several men shouted in union and started to run off to the west side of central square why a woman of 5'6 with fur the color of a tropical pink and a few aqua green markings called out orders. She was a hybrid of a lynx and fox. She had aqua green markings on ears, and tail, that showed the lynx within her._

_Her ears were more fox like, and they had purple tufts on them. Her tail was about 10 inches long, It was tipped purple, with aqua green and purple stripes. The tips of her fingers as well as her feet were tipped purple._

_She had teal claws that poked out of her hands. She always kept them sharp. She wore half finger leather gloves with stainless steel bands on them. Within the bands where a set of titanium diamond metal claws she could use at will. She wore the standard G.U.N agent uniform of her design. She had on a black leather crop top that criss crossed at the sides and showed off her midsection. She had on a pair of sports shorts that were in black as well, that came up past her knees._

_She has a standard G.U.N. vest on. On it was a golden badge of Sarge on it indicating she was of high rank. She had on military grade boots, and a leg halter on her right leg with a standard combat knife in it. On her left a smaller one with a few first-aid things in it. She had her hair up in a high ponytail. It was a soft purple color tipped with teal on the ends and her bangs covered her left eye a bit, it too was tipped teal as well._

_Her eyes were sectoral Heterochromia. Her right eye was blue with purple. Why her left eye was pink with soft orange. She had a headset on with the mouthpiece coming around her left side and she growled low clearly annoyed at the moment. Her name was Belladonna Eris Monroe, and she was a sergeant of the group that was running after some people who had caused an explosion on E. 7th and west grand square._

_Many people were hurt and some may even be dead but her top priority was the people that were at large still. There was chatter over the line of men and women screaming saying they saw them go one way or another. Belladonna, or Eris as she preferred to be called, goes and slams her fist on a nearby truck side when she hears a soft chuckle and a voice that annoyed her even more…_

Sounds like you're having trouble, little half breed.

SHADOW!?

Eris's head whips around and her ears lay flat and she bares her fangs at him hissing. She always hated when he sneaked up on her like that.

What the hell are you doing here Shadow?

What do you THINK I'm doing here?

Shadow goes and jumps down from atop another truck and lands a few from her walking up to her with a bit of a smug look on his face.

I'm here cause the boss sent me here saying you could use some help.

WHAT!?

You heard me Belladonna.

Growling low once more Eris goes and clenches her fist tightly looking at him with her two tone eyes. Clearly pissed now.

I don't NEED your help, you factory reject!

At that moment there comes a scream through the intercom..

SARGENT WE NEED HELP NOW! EGGMAN Jr. JUST SHOWED UP TO HELP THEM!

Eris's eyes widen as Shadow goes and chuckles once more saying…

You were talking about NOT needing any help kitten?

She looks at him and groans inwardly and heads off to E. 7th and grand square grabbing her air board along the way. Hopping on it she stops in front of Shadow looking at him holding out her hand even though it was the LAST thing she wanted.

Shadow goes and smacks her hand aside nodding.

Thanks but I'll get there faster on my own.

Forget it Shadow I'm in charge here, not you.

Think again kitten, orders from the boss.

WHAT?!

Ma'am we just got orders from the Staff Sergeant he said that Shadow is to take point from here on in.

Standing on her air board speechless she goes and looks at Shadow and dropping her hand she goes and speeds off to where Eggman had shown up. Grunting Shadow goes and follows behind picking up speed as he does.

By the time they got there it was pure chaos. Both men and women from G.U.N were shooting at Eggman's robots why others were in hand to hand combat with the criminals. Some G.U.N agents were helping men & women and children to safety as fast as they could. But it was pure hell. Eris goes and stops dead on her board almost flying off it. As Shadow goes and stops as well looking around as well.

Right, we need to stop Eggman, turns out he has a couple of chaos emeralds on hand in that new toy of his.

CHAOS EMERALDS?! You gotta be kidding?! No wonder the Staff Sergeant Conner sent you., and if you're here that means that…

Hey girl missed me?

Eris looks to her right and coming in for a landing was none other than Rouge herself.

Well well well. LOOK what the cat dragged in? My fave jewel thief.

Hey Eris long time no see. We will have to catch up later right now we have a job to do.

Nodding Eris looks to Shadow. So reject what's the plan?

Nodding shadow goes and points at Eggman. THAT'S our target right there.

Rouge and Eris both look to see where he was pointing at and right there just above robots head was the 2 chaos emeralds. It was the red and light blue one. Encased in hard glass crystal.

We need to get up there and take that out and get those to emeralds back. Only problem is that egghead is firing missiles all over the place and with those lackeys of his nothings helping. I can get us up there with chaos control but then after I don't know what to do. I was up there once already with Rouge and we couldn't break that glass at all. So that's where you and your claws come in Belladonna.

Growling at Shadow she looks at him annoyed.

The names ERIS factory reject get it right. You of all people should know I hate being called Belladonna.

Hey you two cut it out we have work to do. Rouge tells them. I'll fly you up there Eris why Shadow tries and holds Eggman missiles at bay.

But who's gonna stop his lackeys from getting in the way? If you haven't noticed some of them can fly, you know?

THAT'S WHERE I COME IN!

Over head there comes the sound of more missiles being shot off along with the sound of guns going off at rapid fire, and the sound of a plane flying over head and along with some giggling. Eris looks up and sees a familiar old plan zooming by and her face lights up.

SKYE!?

Hey don't forget us!

Two more voices could be heard over the sound of the fighting as well as a KEYAAAAA! As one of the two voices took out one of Eggman's lackeys from behind knocking them out cold.

It was Tiffa The Bat and Lara-su. Rogues and Knuckles daughter and Knuckles and Julie-su's.

Hey girl's about time you showed up.

Hey ma sorry we're late we had some trouble along the way with one of egghead Jr's. mini toys.

No worries Tiffa dear.

Eris smiles and nods.

Then the whole gangs here than?

Yep and we best hurry if we don't wanna let Skye have all the fun. Rouge exclaimed.

Nodding Shadow goes and takes point and Eris follows behind him along with Tiffa. Rouge goes and stops Lara-su looking at her asking her something that Eris just catches a whiff of.

Lara-su you sure you're OK to be fighting in your condition? I don't want you to end up getting hurt and losing….

Before she could hear anything more Eris was out of ear shot, and she had to focus on the task at hand.

Shadow goes with the help of Tiffa and Skye manages to clear a path for Eris why Lara-su and Rouge catch up. Skye goes and keeps Eggman jr. occupied why Shadow and Eris go and fight everything left and right. Rouge and Lara-su go and manage to catch up just as they were nearing the launching point.

We need to hurry, Skye is running out of ammo and he can't hold off jr. for much longer. Tiffa tells everyone.

Right Belladonna you're only going to have one shot at this with Rouges help. Think you can do it with what little air you have left?

I am going to have to, the closest air port been destroyed by a rogue missile, and I didn't have time to grab a backup air tank on the way out here from the base. Not to SAY some two tailed FOX forgot to upgrade my extreme gear the other day when he said he WOULD… SKYE!

Eris goes and growls in the mic.

Yeah yeah yeah I know and I'm sorry. But it wasn't my fault OK. You know it wasn't. I promise no matter what I'll upgrade it after we end up taking care of this mess.

Enough you two. Eris gets going and remember…

Yeah yeah yeah reject don't use my power boost till the last second for maximum height. I know that already. I am a grand prix extreme gear 5 time champ you know.

Yeah I know. I was gonna say to be careful you rainbow wannabe.

Before Eris could react to that Shadow was gone already and running up one of the arms of the robot just as it slammed down on the ground at the same moment Skye goes and falls out of the sky crash landing into a building. Sighing annoyed, Eris goes and starts up her extreme gear and heads off making sure to keep an eye on her air tank and what was left in it. She needed every bit for this last stunt. Everyone was counting on her this time and she couldn't fail now.

Just as she was nearing the jumping point something out of the corner of her eye catches her attention and it was from that point in time everything went in super slow motion and her eyes widened in both shock and fear….

Off to her right was an older version of herself. But as a male. He had the same colored fur as hers only tinted with more silver and gray. He could have been mistaken for her identical twin if it wasn't for the fact he was a lot older than her and had gray and silver running through his fur. It was Colonel Maxwell Samuel Monroe, her father. They go and for the briefest moment the lock eyes as she flies by. In his eyes, though old were a reflection of hers. Full of life, love and bravery, and for a moment before he turned his head back at the sound of screaming. He had Pride.

Pride for her and what she had become. But at the same time she turns her head at the sound of screaming and realizes what happened a moment too late. One of the G.U.N missiles had gone astray due to Eggman jr.'s assault, and it ends up heading towards her father and the rest of his men. Without thinking for a single moment Eris goes and turns her board towards her father and men in hopes of stopping the missile in time before it hits them.

She uses her power boost right at the moment Rouge reaches her and she pulls out of reach and towards the missile and her father. But as soon as she gets close enough to try and stop it, it explodes right then and there. Sending debris everywhere and it sends her flying along with everyone around her nearby. She ends up landing not too far off from her father and men with debris and heavy concrete slabs on top of her. She was knocked out cold for a few moments. But the worst of it was her father had gone flying back onto rebar steel and had shards of metal sticking out of him.

Eris goes and wakes up and groans out as she looks around. Her vision was blurry as she held her head shaking it to try and clear it. She looks around her and sees the aftermath of the missile and goes and pushes the concrete slabs off her and gets up. She ends up falling back down soon as she gets up still really out of it. She ends up holding onto her left arm as she staggers up realizing it was busted up. She staggers around looking around trying to see what happened.

There were voices calling out her name but she didn't hear them, only thing she needed to know if her father was OK, and that's when she saw him not too far off. A pool of blood forming around him. Her eyes widen in shock and fear as she runs over to him calling out to him.

Daddy? DADDY!? DADDY WAKE UP PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE DADDY YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE MOM DID YOU PROMISED HER YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!

**GOOOD MORNING HUCKSURE ISLAND! IT'S YOUR FAVORITE MORNING HOST ALEX RIDER. AND IT IS A BEAUTIFUL DAY TODAY ON THE GOOD OLD SHORES OF HUCKSURE AND IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S GONNA BE A BEAUTIFUL SUNNY DAY TODAY. SO WHY NOT HEAD DOWN TO THE BEACH FOR SOME FUN IN THE SUN. BUT MAKE SURE YOU WEAR YOUR SUNSCREEN BEFORE GOING OUT. DON'T NEED NO ONE GETTING SUNBURN TODAY. HA HAAA! NOW FOR OUT NEXT SONG OF THE MORNING BY EVERYONE'S FAVORITE BAND CRUSH 4O LIVE AND LEARN!...**

A guy with a strong Jamaican accent announces right at the same time Eris goes and wakes up from her nightmare in a cold sweat as her favorite song starts to play...

_Can you feel life moving through your mind_

_Looks like it came back for more – yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can you feel time slipping down your spine_

_You try and try to ignore_

_But you can hardly swallow_

_Your fears and pain_

_And you can't help but follow_

_And puts you right back where you came_

_Live and learn - Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_

_Live and learn - From the works of yesterday_

_Live and learn - If you beg or if you borrow_

_Live and learn - You may never find your way_

_Can you feel life tangle you up inside_

_Now you're face down on the floor…_

She lays there in the dark of her room with her arm over her face as she starts to cry. AGAIN for what seemed like the 500th time in a week. It had only been a month since the battle and the loss of her father. It still haunted her to this day and she couldn't get over what had happened. She lays there in the dark, her eyes now closed as she remembers that day...

Her with a broken arm. Her father is not too far off from her. Everything ringing in her ears. Blood dripping from a gash on her left midsection from a deep wound. Her father in a pool of his own blood. She runs to him crying out for him not to leave her alone cause he had promised mom he never would.

Her holding him in her arms after she got him off the rebar steel that was sticking threw his chest just under his heart. But the shards of debris were too deep in him to get out. She held him in her arms as he laid dying in them. Her crying over his body as her friends ran over to her to make sure she was OK when the only thing she cared about was her father.

Her best friend forever. The one man she could always count on to be there for her for whatever reason. He was always there for her. Laid dying in her arms now. and the only thing that brought her back to reality was the one hedgehog she hated more than anything. SHADOW…

He laid a hand on her which had brought her out of her shocked state but only for a moment. He looked at her with eyes that were cold yet sad, full of regret even, and it pissed her off more than ever. In his other hand was the yellow chaos emerald and she looked at him and at her father then at Eggman jr. than back at Shadow. He had no right welding that chaos emerald whatsoever. He was a reject. A FREAK of nature that should have never been born or made.

It was his fault that her father died that day. He KNEW he was there he even admitted it later on. She remembered it all. She remembered punching him right in the face and taking the emerald from him which took him off guard. HIM of all people the ultimate life form off guard. Hehe… pathetic. She remembered taking the emerald from him and grabbing her board and running off. She remembered her friends calling out to her trying to stop her. She didn't care how bad in shape she was in.

Didn't care if she died or not all she cared about was her father. If she did this now there could still be time to save him, and she would let hell rain down on all who ever thought Shadow should do it. There was no way in hell she would let some factory reject save Central Square not after what he did to her. Not once but TWICE. It was also because of him that she lost her mother when she was just a baby, and now she was going to lose her father now because of him.

This was the last straw. Rouge goes and tries to catch up to Eris but it was no use. Eris goes and with a swing of her right hand a bolt of crystal lighting goes and aims it at Rouge which stops her in her steps. As she looks on after her. Shadow was the only one to get up and go after her to try and reason with her. But it was no use…

She remembered her father's dying words before she took the emerald from Shadow. She had to do it. She would do one. But not the other. No way in HELL would she forgive the reject for taking her father away. The only family she had left. The chaos emerald goes and starts to spark to life sensing Eris's feelings and also starts to react to the other two chaos emeralds as well.

Eris remembered Shadow taking her by her upper left arm trying to stop her but she goes and with her right one, the one with the emerald in it and punches him once more sending him flying back. She looks at Shadow once more and says 4 words that a very tiny part of her regrets. But she knew it was a VERY tiny part of her that regretted it.

THIS. IS. YOUR. FAULT!

Shadow goes and stands there as Lara-su and Tiffa help him up as Rouge stands there in shock not knowing what to do. They never SEEN this side of her before and it scared them all. Even Shadow himself was worried.

Eris lays there in her bed remembering everything that happened that day not so long ago. She remembers how the power of the chaos emerald took hold of her as she set out to take down Eggman jr. She remembers it filling her very soul with such power. Power she never felt before. She remembers seeing an air hose wiggling around with air coming which is what she needed. She remembers taking it and filling up her air tank which had a crack in it and was leaking out.

She remembered hearing Skye calling out to her to not do it cause it would be too dangerous. But she didn't care. She remembered jumping on her board and flying off picking up speed and holding the chaos emerald close to her. She remembered its power taking hold of her, and for a moment she heard her mother's voice saying…

_I'm so proud of you my little rainbow, and remember I will always be with you forever. I love you my little rainbow._

At that moment as she went flying in the sky she saw her mother in all her beautiful radiance and walking up next to her was her father. Smiling his smile he always had as his silver eyes shone brighter than any stars in the night skies. His words rang out to her once more.

_Forgive Shadow it wasn't his fault it was mine. I told him not to tell you. It wasn't his fault it was mine. I'm sorry my little rainbow. Please forgive me. I didn't want you to get hurt trying to protect me. You had a job to do, and still have to do it. Using the Chaos Crystal Claws it's the only way to stop Eggman Jr.._

She remembered him saying that, and she remembered what he said after in that image in the skies.

_I love you my little rainbow, and I am so proud of you._

She remembered how tears welled up in her eyes and she thought of everything that happened. Her father said to use the chaos crystal claws that meant like Shadow AND his majesty king Sonic, she could use the power of the emeralds. But was it true? Was it possible to even do so? There was no more time for morning over her father now, as the power welled up inside of her she yelled out as a light surrounded her at the same time Eggman. Jr. went in for the final blow.

She remembered yelling out…

CHAOS CRYSTAL CLAWS!

She remembered laying there in her bed how that one blow ended it all. She remembered falling from the skies and falling fast. She remembered how she started blacking out. She remembered how she knew soon she would be joining her father and mother soon. She remembered as she fell from the skies strong arms catching her and holding her close as they said something in her ear. She remembered it being Shadow's voice, and him saying something she never thought she would hear him say in a million years.

**_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Eris._**

She remembered feeling something wet fall on her cheek. She remembered opening her eyes and seeing for the first time ever since she knew him a single silver tear fell from his eyes as he looked at her, and she remembered something else she forgot when she was just a few months old kit as she laid next to her mother and she passed on and to the next life over the rainbow bridge….

_Ple….ase….for...give him…_

She remembered blacking out soon after, and 3 weeks later waking up in a hospital bed, and next to her the one hedgehog she hated the most. The one hedgehog she wished had died instead of her father. Was there right next to her waiting for her to wake up from her coma. She remembered She tried to get up and attack him but found out she couldn't cause she was strapped down. She remembered the nurses and doctors saying she would wake up a few times and tried to attack him. They told him to leave but he wouldn't so they had to strap her down.

Sighing as tears kept falling she looked at her alarm clock and it read 5:45am. She was late getting up despite the fact the general said she could have time off for what happened. She lay there as the last few verses go off from Live and learn….

_Live and learn_

_Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow_

_Live and learn_

_From the works of yesterday_

_Live and learn_

_If you beg or if you borrow_

_Live and learn_

_You may never find your way_

_Live and learn_

_Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow_

_Live and learn_

_From the works of yesterday_

_Live and learn_

_If you beg or if you borrow_

_Live and learn_

_You may never find your way…._

That was Live and Learn by crush 40. Before we get to the next song, have you ever had to live through something so dramatic and so shocking. That you had…...

She roars out and grabs her alarm clock and rips it out of the socket and throws it across the room and into a mirror causing it and the mirror to shatter and the alarm clock to break. She remembers everything when all she wanted to do was forget what happened. She wanted to go numb from it all. So what was STOPPING her from doing so? She knew. Oh boy did she know what was stopping her. Sighing, she closes her eyes and the image of Shadow holding her as he saved her that day as that one single silvery tear falls. Forcing her to see him in a whole new light. She didn't know how or why. But it was the only thing keeping her from going numb.

Sighing she gets up off her bed with a groan as she reaches for her Crutch. It turns out it wasn't only her arm that was in bad shape that day she had busted her foot to as well. And she didn't know it till she saw the cast. She goes and heads for her shower. Sitting down on a plastic chair she goes on with the task of putting her cast in a trash bag and taping it up around the top part of it. She goes and does the same with her left arm. She did have nurses to help but they got in the way up to the point she ended decking one of the male nurses cause he got to hands on. Needless to say he lost his job because of it. She wouldn't minded it if it was another time and another place, and she wasn't so broken both physically and somewhat mental. He was pretty cute and all. For a jack rabbit. But even still something told her it wouldn't have been right either way.

Once done she goes and undresses taking off her nightgown and panties and turns the hot water on to the most comfortable temperature. Once she gets it right she goes and starts to wash herself. That was the easy part. The tricky part was her hair. When it wasn't in a ponytail it came down to the middle of her back. That's when she heard a knock and a ding-dong from her door and she knew at once who it was. Wrapping up in a towel she heads to the door and pushes a button and opens it. And standing there was Lara-su and she was looking a tad plump needless to say.

She had found out Lara-su was pregnant with Argyle crocodile's kids. At the time she hadn't really shown much of anything. But it turns out she was going on 3 months now. And it was starting to show.

Hey Lara-su you're just in time. I just finished washing up everything else but my hair.

Grate. Then how about we go for that haircut instead.

Touch my hair and kids or not I'll kill you.

Not even a little trim?

Eris glares daggers at her.

Hey you PROMISED BELL-A-DONN-A…

Your rotten little FINK! If i wasn't so busted up I'd WHOOP your goddamn ass chicka!

You'd really beat a pregnant woman down for touching your hair?

This is ME where talking about you know?

Good point Eris. So you would.

The two go and stand there for a moment till one of the guards passing by clears his throat and both girls start laughing.

Your dismissed Private.

Yes Ma'am.

He goes and walks off, and Eris lets Lara-su in and she closes the door behind her as the light automatically turn on.

Whoa girl what happened in here? She goes and points to the busted mirror and clock. Let me guess. You had that nightmare again didn't you?

Looking away and sighing Eris nods.

Right. Then get dressed and let's go. You need to get the hell out of here and it's the perfect day for it.

Too tired and beaten already from the dream Eris nods and goes and gets dressed. She wears a simple little sundress, something easy considering how she had a busted leg and arm. but soon after It doesn't take her long to do so. And soon after they leave but not before having someone clean up the mess in her room.

On the way out they run into Skye, and they stop and talk for a bit.

So those new upgrades and coming along well. It will have everything you need next time your on the field. Even has a remote control and homing device like you asked. Good, and what about light weight combat gear. Yep it has a storage compartment for that as well, and the twin air tanks you wanted as well. Even put in a backup tank as per-requested.

Won't this just slow it down in the end with all this on it Skye? Lara-su asked...

Yeah it will some. But not by much. But since this is her battle gear I made one similar to it for regular use. Has all the same components as her battle gear. But for everyday use instead. But it will help non the less, and I also upgraded your racing gear too. It's much lighter AND faster with 3 tanks on it so you won't have to refill so much during races. OK well…. To be honest…. I kind of made you a whole new set of racing gear. From scratch.

Skye goes and rubs the back of his head looking a bit sheepish. Your old one was outdated and did not follow the new rules and regulations for this season so I thought I'd do you a solid and build you a whole new custom extreme gear this time. Come on, I'll show you…

They go and follow Skye as he head's deeper into his workshop and there on a table under a cloth was Eris new extreme gear.

Presenting The Crystal Rose!

With that said he goes and he removes the cloth and under it was Eris's new gear. It was a pearlescent silver with metallic chrome pink and purple accents and on it's side was a rose. It shone in the fluorescent lamps of the shop and it was beyond beautiful, and Eris could only imagine how it would look under the sunlight.

S-Skye it's. Beautiful. Eris goes and touches the gear in aw of its beauty. It was nothing she had seen before and she was in love with it already. Oh how I wish I could take it out for a test run right now and feel the wind in my hair and fur. I miss going out Lara-su. It was my only way out from everything.

Yeah I know it was. But in another week you can. Besides, I'm sure Skye needs to finish fine tuning it right?

Yeah I do. Just to make sure it will run right. Besides there's another reason I did this for you Eris. Skye goes and he hands her a card and she goes and takes it out of the envelope and on the front of it was a cute little fox with a party hat on holding a balloon with a nose maker in it's mouth. She looks at Skye and Lara-su confused when behind her there comes a loud….

SURPRISE!

Eris goes and turns around almost falling over to see nearly the whole of the base in party hats and with nose makers of all kinds. Above their heads was a banner saying happy birthday and balloons and confetti falling all around her. Off to her left was the biggest birthday cake she ever saw. She didn't know what to think. Or for that matter what was going on?

S-Skye? Lara-su? What is going on?!

What does it LOOK like girl? It's your surprise birthday party!

Surprise Birthday party?!

But my birthday isn't till June 6th….

That's the thing with being in the dark all the time Sargent!

Everyone goes and looks to their right and walking up to Eris Lara-su and Skye was General Rias.

Eris goes and stammers… G-g-g-general Rias s-s-sir! I-i-i mean Ma'am sir! Eris, still in shock of what was going on, ends up saluting with her left arm which she forgot was in a cast and she ends up hitting herself in the head which causes her to fall backwards which then causes Skye and Lara-su to catch before she falls over.

Owwww…. Eris goes and rubs her head with her right hand and stands to attention. Saluting General Rias.

At ease soldier.

Y-y-yes Ma'am.

Ma'am Rias if I may ask what is going on here.

Well look around you. It's a party of course.

Y-y-es I can see that. But you said it was MY party? I'm a bit confused.

Not surprising since you stayed in your room up till now barely coming out of it for the last month. Sergeant Monroe today is June 6th, and if I remember right that is what your father put when he enlisted you into G.U.N is it not?

Then it dawned on her. Slowly at first then as the days went by she remembered it was her birthday today. She goes and nearly falls over Skye had a seat ready for her this time.

Yep that's right Sergeant today's your 21st birthday so congratulations.

B-b-but who did this? Whose idea was it?

Why, it was mine of course! General Rias said with an overly toothy grin. Even for her since she was a Saber tooth. I knew you been feeling low of late due to what happened and all so I thought this would help.

Eris looks around at everyone. At Skye. at Lara-su and others from the squad she had control over and then some. And tears began to well up in her eyes and spill over.

General Rias thank you. Thank you all.

She had forgotten her own birthday. Some part of her wanted to cause her father had something planned for her. He told her before the big battle he would have something planned for her. But now because of General Rias she remembered him saying something. She looks down at the card and realizes that there's a piece of paper sticking out of the card. She goes and starts to open it but Rias stops her by placing a hand on her left shoulder as she walks by and shakes her head.

Why not wait to read that later in private my dear I have a feeling it's something not meant for public eyes right now.

Nodding Eris goes and puts the card away for now. As Rias called out..

LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! AND THAT'S AN ORDER! IF NONE OF YOU PARTY HARD THEN EXPECT 200 EXTRA LAPS AROUND THE FIELD WITH YOUR USUAL 100 COME TOMORROW! THIS IS TO BE A HAPPY TIME SO NO MORE TEAR'S SERGEANT MONROE!

YES MA'AM!

General Rias goes and bends down and whispers in Eris ear. Come see me after the party. There's something special I wish to give you.

Nodding she looks up at her smiling. Yes Ma'am i will.

Before she could say anything more there comes to soldiers with gifts for her and Rias nods smiling.

The party lasted till 21:00 hours. (9pm) and it soon began to die down. Men and women were starting to clean up the mess. The presents that were given were set off to the side. Eris wondered where she was going to put everything. Even though she had a pretty large room as was. Skye was finishing off his 5th piece of cake of the night why Lara-su was eating a 7th helping of BBQ ribs.

Good god girl where are you putting all of that at?

That's what happens when your eating for 3.

Wait?! THREE!? YOUR HAVING TRIPLETS!? Does leather face know your having Triplets?

No he doesn't. Not yet anyway. Argyle and the rest of the Chaotix team has yet to come home.

I see. Well I'm sure leather face will be thrilled he's having triplets.

Yeah I know I am, and I can't wait either.

Hey Eris you best get going General Rias wanted to see you remember.

Right thanks Skye.

Don't worry about your gifts. I'll have someone help bring them up to your room and place them nice and neat on the sofa.

Thanks Lara-su.

No problem.

Nodding Eris goes and gets up and takes hold of the finely crafted Walking stick that one of her squad members, Skylar Silverfox. It was a beautiful hand crafted walking staff. Made from redwood pine. Engraved on the head was a fox and a lynx. It was varnished in a gold like lacquer to show off its true color.

She loved it. It represented her well. Not only cause she was both these animals but cause it was right about who she was.

She had gotten it when the on base doctor came by with news that she had healed up faster than anyone expected, and that her bones were 100% better. But he still wanted to take it easy and do physical ED for 3 weeks at most. She agreed to it and looked at her new board. She secretly wanted to kill the doctor at that moment, more than anything she wanted to go riding. But Lara-su said that Skye needed another few weeks to fine tune everything so in the end it worked out non the less. On her way out. She goes and grabs the card Skye gave her and heads to General Rias office.

Once there she straightens herself up and knocks on the door.

Come in Sergeant.

You wanted to see Ma'am?

I did and please be off duty so you can call me Rias.

Eris nods. OK Rias. You wanted to see me then?

I did. But tell me did you bring that card with you?

I did and I have yet to read it. As you said not to.

Then do it now if you would.

But you said…

I know what I said but please…. I would also like to hear the last words of my old friend as well please.

Eris knew that her father and General Rias Gremory were close friends, in fact she was literally like family. Her and mom were like sisters ever since middle school. When she was little she used to call her aunty RiRi, but hasn't since her mom's passing, and in knowing this she would allow it. But something told her that this letter wasn't just for her but for Rias as well.

Nodding once more she goes and opens the envelope back up and takes out the card. Once more the cute little fox with the party hat on and balloons and noise maker stared back at her smiling. She goes and opens it up and takes out the letter and reads the card. Inside it in gold and metallic pink letters it said happy birthday princess, and under it it was signed...

Love you always our little rainbow. Love mom and dad forever and always.

Ever since her mother's passing her father had always signed it as such every year. For as long as she could remember, and tonight would be the last time he would do so. It would also be the last time she would hear him call her his little rainbow.

Tears started to well up in her eye's but she take's a deep breath and looks to Rias who nods and she opened the letter and from it a golden heart locket with a ruby in the middle of falls out. She opens it and inside it was a picture of her mom and dad smiling back at her with a tiny little her in her mom's arms. On the left side of it was an engraving.

To our little rainbow. Know that no matter where we are in the world whether it be heaven or hell. We will be with you always. Love M & D

Eris looked to Rias who was now looking threw a window out towards the training field with an arm on the window itself and was resting her forehead on it. Said in a very quite shaky voice…

Read the letter please Eris..

Nodding Eris goes and reads the letter that was written in an all too familiar handwriting… it only had a few words on it… it said …. Insert CD. Wondering what he meant she here's a soft click and static sounding as she looks over at the wall as a screen comes up out of the wall and an all too familiar voice starts playing with an all to familiar face looking back at them...

Belladonna Eris Monroe...Eris, my beautiful little rainbow.

_By now you would have gotten this as per requested on your 21st birthday. Should anything happen to me. I have so much to tell you and so little time to tell it all. I guess I should tell you about why your getting this video like this on your birthday. That is cause I foresaw this event happening months before. As you know our family line has the ability to see things most can't and as you know this ability is called "The Crystal Foresight". It is an ability that only our kind can have. For almost a year I saw my death coming and no matter how hard I tried to seek help to prevent it, it was meant to happen. I was to have died that day in battle. There was nothing no one could do, not even the elders of the Knuckles clan could help. Not even the last few elders of our people could help change my fate. Not even King Sonic's friend's Silver and Blaze could help me. It was destined to happen no matter what we did. I have no regrets in life whatsoever. I lived every moment of it happy and carefree. Even when Lyla, your mother passed away, I lived happy and carefree._

_Only cause I had you to live for. I had you to keep me going every day. I didn't have time to be sad or cry or get angry cause I had you by my side. Each and every day we spent together I cherished them all. Every time I had a hard day at work I would come home to your smiling face and a cute little drawing you did every day. I remember how I would hang up those drawings as if they were a precious gift, and to me they were. They were the most wonderful gift I could ever ask for. I kept them safe in a shoe box so I could look at them when I was feeling down._

_No matter what they were memories from a time gone by. From when you were a little kit. From a time gone by. Everyday I would pull out that old shoe box and look at them and I would remember how you would tell me about your day, the adventures you went on with your little Flicky friends and the wild Chao, and you would tell such stories about it all and later draw a picture of your adventures. I loved every moment spent with you, and later on in life when I found out you wanted to follow in my footsteps I couldn't have been more proud then I was that day. I remembered how I helped you every step of the way._

_Even when it was tough and I was your commanding officer you didn't want me taking it easy on you whatsoever cause you didn't want the other cadets making fun of you. I watched you grow up into an even more beautiful version of your mother. Even though you came out looking like me mostly. You ended up with her eyes and hair color. Her silky soft fur. You were both of us in one. The only thing I regret in life right now is the fact I won't be there for you any more._

_I won't see you continue to struggle in life. I wont get to see you make it to general, and worst of all i won't be able to walk you down the aisle on your wedding day or hold my grandchildren for the first time. Those are the only things I regret in life. Yes I do believe those are the only things in life I regret, and I am sorry about that I truly am. But you need not to worry. Cause your Aunty RiRi will be with you now for the rest of your journey…._

Rias goes and mumbles something under her breath. Something like… you stupid puffy headed hairball… she ends up choking on the hairball bit….

Eris looks up at her…

Rias…?

Nothing.. *ahem..* it's…. Nothing please ….keep playing the video if you would….

Nodding Eris does so…

_I know you are too old for a godparent but still nonetheless she is your. I know she will take my place when the time comes and do the things I can not do now. I know when the come time she will be there till the very end for you and your family._

_RiRi.. my best friend… my LOVE please watch over Eris for me now. Make sure she gets things done like she wanted and to continue in my footsteps like she wanted. Don't let her go astray from my loss. But do give her time to heal both physically and mental for what will happen then, it will be a shock to her and she will need time._

_Therefore I ask one last favor of you. There is a grand prix happening in Shining Star City. let her run it let her feel the wind in her fur once more like she used to. Let her be the winner she was meant to be. I ask that you release her from her punishment for this. You knew this was going to happen. That she would end up trying to save me and get gravely hurt in the process. We both knew this would happen and there was nothing we could of done._

_Even if we kept her on the base it was going to happen either way. I knew this and you knew it too. Please grant a dying man's last wish for his daughter. Lift her punishment of being confined to Hucksure Base HQ. I know had this not happened we would have allowed it either way. So please do it. If not for me then do it for her. Also RiRi had this never happened, know I would have taken you up on that offer for a date night next week._

_I knew Lyla would've wanted it. She would have wanted us to both be happy, and I'm just sorry we never got the chance to fully live our lives together. Like Lyla would have wanted. So please my Love forgive me for leaving you behind like this. I never wanted it to happen. I Love you RiRi. I love the both of you, and RiRi remember to give her the gauntlets you know there meant for her. I know you wanted to keep them but you have something better to live for now. Something we both wanted to take care of, and to think this puffy headed old hairball still had had a few kits left in him. * Hahaha*..._

_Rias goes and growls low annoyed and broken as she places a hand on her midsection as tears start to fall down her striped saber tooth face. Eris looks back in awe at the great beast she calls her General and listens to the final bit of the video…_

_Well it is nearly time to head out. We will be moving base again this time setting up in station square and getting ready for the battle ahead but before I go I do have one last thing to say…. * Knock Knock Knock*... oh one moment… enter!_

_Hey daddy how's it going?_

_AH Eris my little rainbow. What are you doing here?_

_Old Snaggletooth sent me to get you, it's almost time to go. Are you ready?_

_Oh come on now Eris don't go calling Rias that you know it annoys her._

_Why do you think I do it? I love seeing her get all annoyed. The stripes on her forehead make this cute little heart when she scrunches up her face._

_Well I can't argue there. Cause it is true, and it is pretty adorable when she does that._

_Right?_

_Hey what are you doing with this video?_

_Oh that? Nothing I'm just about done anyway with it. Just a little message to my future self for taking a few notes is all._

_Ooh fun can we get a video of us real fast pleeease daddy._

_Sure thing kiddo._

_With that past Eris enters the line of the video camera now, her father sits down in his seat and she sits in his lap like when she was little._

_So do you have anything to say?_

_Yeah I do. Hey future me. It's past me, and I wanted to let you know that whatever happens you got this girl no matter how bad things may be remember you have friends by your side to help you every step of the way. They will always be there with you. During the good times and bad, and when all look's bleak look to them cause there your shining light in the shadows._

_They will be there for you till the end, and even if you happen to push them away they will always be there waiting for you. Skye. Melody his sister. Lara-su and Argyle and team Chaotix and king Sonic and queen Sally as well as the twins Prince Manic and Princess Sonia. So you won't be alone ever._

_Hey what about Shadow?_

_OMG daddy really?! Do I have to?_

_That's an order._

_Dammit…_

_OK OK fine. You even have that factory reject Shadow by your side. Yeah yeah yeah. I know we hate him for so many reasons. But daddy is a higher rank than us so we gotta listen to him and if daddy says to add him in the lot then we got to. You know how scary he is. Tho maybe not as scary as old Snaggletooth Rias._

_ERIS!.._

_What!?_

_Oh what will I do with you, You overgrown the kit._

_Love me like you always do?_

_HAHAHAAA… I guess you got me there my little rainbow._

_So what about you daddy any last words?_

_Yes I do. RiRi I know you're there and you're listening to this right now in the future., and I know your in tears. But remember code Graisa Re 742-BCD45-77691-A6889N._

_ALL RIGHT EVERYONE WE HAVE 30 MINUTES LEFT TO MOVE OUT SO FINISHED WHAT YOUR DOING AND LET'S GET MOVING!_

_Well your heard old Snaggletooth daddy lets get going._

_Don't think I didn't hear that Sergeant Monroe._

_EEP!? YES SIR! I-I-I MEAN.. MA'AM… I-I-I MEAN SIR MA'AM…. WHAAAA!_

_There comes a loud crash as the past Eris falls off her dad's lap and onto the floor as a big tooth face enters the line of the camera and she smiles into it. Why at the same time the Past her picks herself up off the floor and all three faces could be seen. Now together smiling…_

_50 laps around the new base once we get there Ma'am._

_Nope. 150._

_Dammit._

_Well there goes that night to hang out with Lara-su and the rest. SO WORTH IT!_

_OK cute stuff lets go. Rias goes and places a giant hand on the top of past Eris ' head and as she goes and Kisses her father on the head. You ready hot stuff?_

_Yeah just about. Let me save this and I'll be fully done._

_Wait wait wait… Rias needs to say something to her future self. Come on Rias do it please._

_Aaah making a video for your future self hmm? Well OK why not._

_Hey Future me. I just wanted to let you know that past me is doing well, and I guess you would know that since your me. But from the future. But I guess the pass doesn't matter right now so I guess if I had to say something to my future self it would be this. Listen Snaggletooth. Eris is going to need you one day soon. One day she's going to be broken and not all there, and you're gonna want to protect her from harm, and try to keep that promise you made to Lyla but you will fail i am sure of it._

_But know that you tried your best in doing so, and that's OK. Because maybe it was meant to happen. Or maybe not and it happened anyway. Who knows. But know that you need to be strong for her both physically and mentaly to. Remember to be hard on her why at the same time gentle to. Take care of her like she was your own cub. Guide her on the right path, and don't let her get too far ahead of herself. Let her be herself and be free, and remember if things go well let her join the Shining Star Grand prix. That will be our birthday gift to her, and Eris if your seeing this. Don't blame yourself. None of it was your fault._

_Oh my god really Rias?! You'll let me go this year?_

_Sure why not? As long as you work hard between now and then, and have Skye upgrade your gear so it meets the new rules and regulations._

_The past me goes and hugs Risa and past Risa smiles a big extra toothy grin._

_OK OK enough sergeant we have work to do now and were still TECHNICALLY on duty._

_Oh right right…_

_Past me goes and stands up saluting both her father and Risa. and they do it back and dismiss her._

_Past Risa and Past Maxwell look at one another and quickly look to make sure the door was mostly close why they share one final kiss before saying good-bye Eris we love you._

With that the video shuts off.

Risa had come from behind her desk and to the middle of the room and stands there looking at Eris, but Eris didn't look to Rias for a long time, and for a long time the room was silent. The only sound was the soft crying from Rias herself. Eris couldn't bring herself to look at Risa but she knew she had to, and when she did she saw a whole new Risa unlike the strong powerful Saber tooth that she was. What she saw was a broken and lost woman who lost the only thing in life. She didn't think for a moment how this would affect Risa in any way shape or form. Part of her didn't care. But another smaller part did. All she could see was the woman who in time could have been her new mother, and she knew that her real mom would've wanted that. She would have wanted them to be happy together, and for Eris to call someone she knew and trusted with all her heart and soul mother. But Risa also knew this wasn't going to happen, and Eris heart turned away once more.

Rias? Is it true?

Yes little one it is. I am carrying your new little step sister or brother within me, and I knew this would happen to your father.

The way she said made it sound as if she was talking to a little child. At that time it didn't matter to her cause she felt so little right then. Like she was a little kit all over again. But it pissed her off nonetheless. She KNEW that this would happen to her. She KNEW she would end up losing her father and didn't tell her. She knew it all along. How could she trust someone like her? And call her MOTHER?!

Rias….

It is not your fault. We both wanted to tell you tonight. Together. But then that happened.

Eris goes and she gets up and looks at Rias and she looks at Eris and at the moment, In her eyes there was pain, sorrow and anger. In Rias eyes there was pain, sorrow and pure regret. Regret for what? For not telling her sooner? At that moment they were not General or Sergeant right now. No. That didn't matter right now. They were off the clock right now, and the only thing that mattered was the fact that Rias looked in worse condition than Eris was right now. She looked as Eris felt. Like everything was no more. But right then and there Eris was mostly stone why Rias was just broken.

Eris...I…

Eris didn't know what to say at that point. Eris was too angry to say anything and she knew it. How could she do this to her? Eris trusted her. She was there for her every step of the way as she was growing up. Eris, remember it all! And with this one little tiny act everything was thrown out the door. Eris didn't know who Rias Gremory was any more. All Eris saw was a broken traitorous bitch.

Standing up Eris goes and salutes Rias stating.

Ma'am I believe you have something that belongs to me left by my father?

Rias stood there in shock, her Violet eyes going white with shock knowing she had lost Eris., and mostly likely for good. Rias bottom lip trembled as tears fell down her face like a waterfall. She couldn't speak at all. But she had to say something. At that moment the words spoken were not her own. It was like she was on autopilot. With a trembling voice she says…

Y-y-yes. Th-Th-there on..my desk… in the safety…. DE...po...sit box…...the code Gra...isa...Re 742-BC...D45-77...691-A68…..89N….

Rias stands there dead in shock like a deer in the headlights. Eris goes over to the box and she inputs the code. Graisa Re 742-BCD45-77691-A6889N.

The box on the outside looked like any beat up old safe deposit box but more military graded. Like one of them briefcases that people would handcuffed themselves to. Inside it was a pair of finger-less gloves much like her own. But she knew they belonged to her father. She goes and touches one of the two gloves and she smiles a little bit. Nodding she goes and tries one of them on. Despite being made for male hands it fitted like...well. Like a glove. Like it was meant for her all along. Smiling, she goes and releases the claws and they shone in the dim lamp light of the room.

They sparkled like stars in the night skies. She goes and racetracks them and puts the glove back in its place next to the other one and closes and locks the lid up once more. She looks over to Rias and stands in front of her with the box and salutes…

Ma'am if this is all I wish to return to my room for the night.

Rias goes and again on autopilot salutes her back. You may go Sergeant. And Sergeant Monroe about that….grand prix….

Yes Ma'am?

Make sure your …..ready for it. You leave at…... first light tomorrow.

Yes Ma'am.

With that Eris goes and salutes once more and takes her walking staff and turns to leave closing the door behind her slowly. Just as the door closed fully behind her she here's a soft crashing sound. Like someone collapsing. Eris eyes light up for a moment and tears begin to well up as she holds onto the door knob knowing what had happen. Rias had collapsed and it was because of her. But now the darker, more bitter her didn't care but she knew she couldn't leave her there. Especially if she was carrying the last of her family's line within her. Slamming her hand with the walking staff in it into the wall she looks up and sees Shadow and her eyes darken even more.

What the hell do you want SHADOW? She said through gritted teeth.

Shadow stands there and sees Eris… a DIFFERENT ERIS then the one he knew. It was like within her a darker form of her former self took hold of her. What happened behind those doors?

Gritting her teeth more she looks to Shadow in the eyes.

WHAT. IS. IT. YOU. NEED. REJECT!

Shadow's eyes go and they harden to his usual look as he looks at her. He goes and he hides something behind him shaking his head.

It's nothing Sergeant Monroe. I thought I heard something so I came to check it out.

Right. Then call a medical team here at once. Gritting her teeth she goes and says under her breath which Shadow catches all to well… That traitorous bitch…. General Gremory seems to have collapsed from some kind of shock. Make sure that they take extra special care of her Reject. She's carrying the Last of my family within her.

Shadow looks at her in slight shock wondering what could've happened behind the doors to make her this way. Nodding Shadow reaches for a com device and pushes a button on it.

_**ATTENTION ALL MEDICAL STAFF! EMERGENCY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT EMERGENCY! ALL MEDICAL STAFF IS TO MEET AT GENERAL GREMORY OFFICE RIGHT AWAY. SHE HAS COLLAPSED FROM SHOCK AND IS CARRYING A CHILD WITHIN HER. I REPEAT. GENERAL GREMORY HAS COLLAPSED FROM SHOCK AND IS EXPECTING. GET HERE IN TRIPLE TIME! NOW!**_

With that Shadow looks at Eris once more.

Eris…?

Your dismissed Reject. I have to get ready to go tomorrow. The general has granted me the OK to leave the base and head to Shining Star city and prepare for the Grand Prix.

I… see…

It was all Shadow could say. He couldn't say anything more. He didn't KNOW what to say right now. All he knew was Eris had changed within that short amount of time in the General's office, and during that time something happened between the two that caused Rias to collapse from shock.

Shadow for once in his long life of being the Ultimate life form felt… defeated. Sure in the past he's been defeated before. By Eggman. By his son Jr., Sonic and so many more. But this…? THIS felt something all new altogether. Like nothing he felt before. He could hardly put words to it. But if he had to. It would be like the day he lost Maria Robotnik before his eyes.

He never thought he'd feel this way again with his friends around him. But just now that's how it felt with Eris. Sighing and looking down before heading into the Generals office he goes and places a small delicate wrapped box on the safety box she held and walks into the Generals office. Eris doesn't even look at it and walks off herself and to her room as she goes and turns a corner where no one could see her and she starts to cry.

Unknown to her in the shadows of another doorway was a figure watching her. His name was Jax Silverwolf. A Melanistic cougar And he was a spy to Eggman Jr. he had been undercover for a long long time at this base and he now saw a new plan forming within him which he thought Jr. would love. Quietly he goes and steps father back into the shadows chuckling softly as his sapphire blue eyes shine in the shadows as he takes his leave to inform Eggman Jr.

After a few moments of having another breakdown Eris straightens herself up and heads to her room unaware that she had been watched from the shadows. Her eyes are cold and hard once more. As she was about to head in she ran into a soldier and call's to him.

Soldier attention now!

He stops in his footsteps and salutes her. YES MA'AM!

As you know the general is down and out, and with the base not having anyone ranked higher then me or lower then Rias….

MA'AM! I am sorry to have interrupted you but the Staff Sergeant from Base 77632 will be here momentarily Ma'am!

I see. So until he shows up I will be in charge. When will he be here?

Precisely at 23:30 hours Ma'am.

Right. Then get the men ready to welcome him, and inform him that I need to speak with him the moment he shows up, and get a vehicle ready as well. I will be leaving the base tonight.

Ma'am i thought you were not allowed to leave the base till 3 weeks from now?

Things changed and Rias terminated my punishment so I could get ready for the upcoming grand Prix in Shining Star city. Inform Skye at once to gather his things and everything else needed he will be coming with me as my pit crew, and get me the extreme gear force at once and have them ready by 02:00am!

YES MA'AM! RIGHT AWAY!

Your dismissed Soldier!

With that he runs off to carry out her orders. Eris enters her room and sets the box down and for the first time she sees the tiny little box on top of it the one Shadow had left her. She sneers at it and ignores it as she looks around her room. She would need help packing everything up. It was going to take her a couple of months to settle in her new place in Shining Star City. Sighing she hits an intercom on the wall and a statistic voice comes threw...

Ma'am?

I need the moving crew up here at once. Tell them to bring the cleaning crew with them as well, and tell them to move it double time.

Yes Ma'am!

With nothing to do for that time being Eris goes and heads to the shower and starts to get ready for a hot shower and to shave her legs and everything. It would be good to get back in her uniform again. Along with some of her other clothing she couldn't wear due to the castes on her arm and leg. Taking 20 minutes to have her time in her shower she goes and gets out drying off her fur and hair when she gets a call over the com. Pushing a button a screen slides up from the wall and turns on just as she was putting a bathrobe on behind a screen and tying it shut. She goes and walks out from behind the screen and picks up a brush and starts brushing it.

Hey Eris you wanted to see me?

Yeah fox boy I did. I take it you got the message I sent?

Yeah I did, and I got some men packing things up now. I should be ready to go in about 3-4 hours.

Good. Skye make sure you bring my other two boards as well. Never know when we will need them, and you know how I like being prepared should anything happen.

Yes I know Eris, and they were the first things packed up…

There was silence for a few short moments when Skye asked..

Eris, are you OK? What I mean is… I heard what happened with Risa...how she collapsed and everything, and I was wondering if you where OK considering…

Eris goes and looks at the screen now and the look from her shocked Skye to the core.

Of course I'm OK, why wouldn't I be?

Well I know you and her are close and...and… and well….with what happened to your father… I… I'm worried about your Eris! I'm scared I'm going to lose my best friend somehow. I can't shake this feeling that you changed in such a short amount of time. I can even see it in your eyes. They went cold and dark. Not like they used to be before all this happened. Eris PLEASE. Talk to me! What happened tonight in Rias office?!

If you must know SKYE…

She said clearly annoyed now…

I found out she is no different than that REJECT SHADOW! SHE BETRAYED ME AND BACKED STABBED ME! SHE LIKE SHADOW KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MY FATHER AND THEY BOTH BETRAYED ME! I TRUSTED HER! SHE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEEDED HER, AND SHE GOES AND BACK STABBED ME AND LIES TO ME ABOUT MY FATHER… AND THE WORST OF IT ALL… THE WORST OF IT ALL! SHE'S NOW CARRYING MY FATHER'S CHILD IN HER! THAT UNGRATEFUL BACKSTABBING SKANK IS CARRYING WHAT'S LEFT OF MY FAMILY LINEAGE WITHIN HER!

Clenching her teeth she looks at Skye with pure dark malice within her eyes. The Eris he once knew. The kind, strong, powerful loving and caring Queen Vixen was no more. He could see it in her eyes now. But he also saw just a tiny little sliver of her old self there as well so he had to keep holding on that maybe in time she would return to her old self some day, and till that day came he would hold on and follow her till that day. Even if she pushed him away he would wait till the old her came back.

He would have to tell his sister Melody what happened as well as Lara-su and his mom Mina Mongoose and his dad Tails, and the Chaotix team, knew what he saw right then and there. She and her family had been a big part of his life. ALL of their lives. In more ways than one. But none more so than his Lara-su's and Shadows and Rogues and her daughter Tiffa.

They all been threw so much together and he, Lara-su, Tiffa, Rias, and a few others were there for her when her mom passed, and blamed Shadow for what happened, and now the loss of her father and finding out the Rias had betrayed her?! It looked like that was too much since she loved Rias so much like a second mother, and he knew there was no use fighting her now.

For now all he could do was be there and support her till the real her came back from whatever darkness she was in. They look at one another for a few moments when there comes a loud crash from behind Skye that broke whatever moment was there and Skye goes and shakes his head and runs over to make sure nothing was broken and no one was hurt…

HEY! Be Careful with that stuff! I got to go to Eris and I'll make sure we're ready to go on time. With that he goes and runs off to make sure everything was OK.

Eris goes and ends the transmit as she gets up and looks up at the wall clock and see's what time it is. The Staff Sergeant would be here soon and she had to get ready to meet him. She decides to wear one of the new standard grade G.U.N outfits that was given to her. A new crop top in gray camo style along with a pair of matching shorts. She goes and puts on her vest and the rest of her gear and gets ready to head out when there is a knock on the door. She goes and answers it…

Ma'am where here as requested to help clean up and start packing.

Good. make sure you pack everything up and I mean EVERYTHING. This is a full on move and I won't be coming back here for some time.

Yes Ma'am!

Has the SS showed up yet?

Yes he has and he's waiting in the office on the second floor Ma'am.

Good. That will be all, and make sure your careful with everything, and DON'T touch the metal box with the small package on it. Understood? I'll take care of that myself when when I get back.

The several men standing there salute her and in union say..

YES MA'AM!

Good, now get to work.

Eris goes and walks down the hallway and she could see the base abuzz like she wanted it to be. She wanted to show the SSargent that the Hucksure base was ready for anything. As she turns the corner a female Soldier stops her.

Ma'am the Extreme Gear force is ready for your arrival.

Good. tell them I will be there shortly I need to go see the SSargent first.

Yes Ma'am!

Saluting she runs off and Eris heads to the second floor taking an elevator not far off. As she gets into it she finds she won't be alone for the ride. On it was Jax, the one who was watching her not so long ago.

Well hello there beautiful.

Eris goes and cocks an eyebrow at him and looks at him…

Private Silverwolf? Oh come now Eris where friends here. Are we not?

Defined FRIEND Silverwolf.

Oh you know, you scratch my back I scratch yours. That kind of thing… he says with a toothy grin.

Sighing annoyed she looks at him and folds her arms. What is it you need Silverwolf?

I want to be part of the team that goes with you to Shining Star City for the grand Prix. Please Sergeant let me go with you. I have been top of my class of late and I know I'd be a huge asset to it.

What makes you think I'd let a PRIVATE join my team? Do you know what an extreme gear team is? We don't just race's mind you. We are an elite force balanced out by power and speed. We are strong as one. We are a UNIT fighting as one when on the field, and you must hold your own when on my team. Not just against me, the team leader but everyone else. So what makes you think you have what it takes to join the big dogs?

Believe it or not I have resources that G.U.N doesn't have. Things that could make your gear even stronger then what that twin tailed fox could do it all.

He goes and he moves in closer to her forcing her to move backwards into a corner of the elevator, and smiling he goes and leans very close to her seeing at how he has her now. Jax stood 2 feet taller than her. Even with the fox part of her he was taller than her either way. He was a cougar after all. And a big one at that even for him. She could feel the power emitting off him as he forced himself closer to her till they were all but touching now. As he says…

Don't move a muscle Sargent...

He goes and with his free hand behind his back he goes and he presses a small button and the elevator stops all of a sudden with a jerk as he goes and crunches something in his other one. Eris slowly moves her eyes and right there just next to her head which she didn't see before was a Deadly Venomous Blood Vain Scorpion. And a BIG one at that. Eris more than anything wanted to scream out but she was too petrified to do so. All she could do was hold onto Jax shaking as he goes and with his free hand puts the button in his back pocket and wraps his arm around her and slowly moves her away from where the scorpion was. Jax goes and removes his hand and drops it to the floor and steps on it to make sure it was dead. He goes and hisses out now holding his right hand.

SHIT!...

Jax?!

I managed to save you Sergeant but in doing so it got me instead.

Oh shit! What are we to do? Those things are rare around here and I don't have any DBVS antivenom on me.

That's not what I am worried about right now. What I am worried about is the fact of the rumors about those little bastards.

Wait you don't mean…

Yeah I do. If that one was here that could mean there's more of them somewhere, and for all we know in the elevator shaft.

Eris had already taken out her few first aid things and started to bandage up Jax's hand…

What are we going to do Jax….?

After bandaging up his hand Eris tries the emergency button and phone and finds there not working.

Jax the emergency button or phones not working!

Eris wouldn't admit it. Yes due to some things that happened she had become cold and dark. But more than anything this scared her the most and for a short moment the old her showed up. She was scared of the Deadly Blood Vain Scorpion. It and any arachnid. But this one in particular caused when she was a kit of 6 years old one was found in her room under her pillow. In short, Eris hasn't been the same since.

I don't know. All I know is that we need to get help, and if the phones or any other electronic devices aren't working then there's only one thing we can do and you wont like it.

So help me Jax you say were going to have to climb our way out of here I'll fucking demote you so fast back to Cadet you wont make private ever again!...

Then I won't tell you.

There's got to be another way Jax. I refuse to open that hatch and let more of those THINGS in here.

Well unless you have a better idea that's exactly what we are going to have to do!

Just shut up and let me think for a moment. I know there's got to be another way.

WELL YOU BEST HURRY BELLADONNA CAUSE LOOK!

Eris really didn't want to look but she did anyway, and her nightmare was coming true. The hatch had a small dent in it. Small enough not really to be noticed if someone was looking up, but yet big enough to let the little creeps in, and worst of all. They could hear very loud. Very loud. * clackity clackity clack… and her heart sank and if her fur wasn't already white it was now. Cause on top of the roof of the elevator was either a QUEEN or KING DBVS trying to get in.

Eris couldn't move at all whatsoever. She was in pure shock. It wasn't til Jax after trying to snap her out of it 5 times, that he slapped her across the face that snapped her out of it.

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JAX!?

I HAD TO DO SOMETHING TO GET YOU TO COME BACK TO REALITY! NOW THINK! IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO!

At that moment she remembered something…

MY CLAWS!

Your claws?!

Yes they are made from a titanium crystal and in order to power them up I use chaos shards. We can use that to try and power up our come and get help.

Then what the fuck you waiting for sergeant!?

Nodding Eris goes and she takes off one of her gloves and opens one of the compartments and takes out a red chaos shard. Smiling, she goes and opens the panel to the elevator and starts to get to work…

Hurry up sarge there coming in, and it looks like it' big daddy this time around!

Eris goes and looks up and sees he was right. The claw that was trying to bust open was a bright blood red color and that was something she would never forget. She looked back at what she was doing and right at the last second the elevator came to life and Eris hit the closest floor and it started to move up why Jax was doing his best to smash any DBVS that were coming down and Eris was trying her best to help.

The elevator was almost to the second level now they just had to hold off for a bit longer. But the King wasn't gonna give them that chance at all. Cause right at that moment he manages to pry open the door and several elite DBVS drop through where. Or so they thought. Right at that moment when one of the Elite DBVS jumped at Eris the elevator dings and the door opens up causing her and Jax to fall out and make the EDBVS launch into the wall behind them. They looked back and saw even more coming out and they knew they were toast. Jax goes and gets up pulling her with him as Eris takes out her other claw and gets ready to fight why he ran to a com and hit the big red button on it saying…

WARNING! WARNING! THIS IS PRIVATE JAX SILVERWOLF! AND WE HAVE A CODE SCARLET! REPEAT WE HAVE A CODE SCARLET! ALL PERSONNEL TO THE SECOND LEVEL IMMEDIATELY!. REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THIS IS A CODE SCARLET!

Eris goes and fighting off a few of the EDBVS started to run. They could hear yelling and shouting as G.U.N agents were running their way.

SOMEONE BETTER HAVE BROUGHT ME AN EXTRA PAIR OF MY CLAWS I'M GOING TO NEED THEM! I'M DOWN ONE SET!

There was chaos all over the place as more and more of the DBVS and EDBVS start to come out of nowhere. Eris goes and tries her best to fight with one set of her claws why using her military knife as back up. But it was doing little good. There were just too many of them, and the only way to stop them was to take out the King himself.

Everyone was battling left and right, Eris didn't know what to do right now. She was scared stiff but she knew she had to stay strong if her men saw her curling up into a ball like a scared little kit she would be the laughing stock of the base. Not like she would care right now anyway.

Eris goes and looks for a way out and soon finds one. But it was gonna be a long drop but she had no other choice. It was the fastest way down. Running she goes and she all but pole vaults over the railing and drops down a 600 foot drop. She opens her arms and legs to try and slow down her speed some. But the moment she does an EDBVS drops onto her and goes and starts attacking her. Eris goes and rolls over trying to fight it off. But it was sticking to her like a fly to honey. It was no use. With it being on her back and her falling at 90MPH it was no use she couldn't get that dammed thing off her, and worst it was getting ready to sting her with it's deadly tail and she knew she would be a goner. Or so she thought. At that moment she hears an all too familiar voice ring out over the chaos, and for once she was happy to hear it despite how much she hated him….

CHAOS SPEAR!

A deadly bolt from Shadows Chaos Spear hits the EDBVS dead on and it falls off with a screaming sound. Shadow goes and catches Eris as she was falling and she holds on as he calls out once more…

CHAOS CONTROL!

In a blinding green light Eris and Shadow end up on the ground within seconds just as a EDBVS goes flying by causing Eris to hold onto Shadow a bit longer as they end up ducking just in time.

I had that perfectly handled Factory Reject. Eris goes and swings her left claws at an oncoming EDBVS killing it as Shadow goes and uses another chaos spear to take out two more.

Yeah sure you did. From where I was it was about to skewer you like a Shish kabob.

Mmhmm yeah..right sure whatever you say Reject.

By this time they were now back to back fighting, and insulting one another back to back to.

On your left Belladonna!

Its fuckin S.. you fucking freak! GET IT RIGHT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!

With that said she goes and aims a roundhouse kick at an EDBVS and sends it right at Shadow who goes and sends it flying to his right, right into three more DBVS's.

Why should I?

At this point both her and Shadow were now facing off with one another and at the same time fighting the DBVS's as well, and not missing a beat.

Eris goes and uses her left claw and takes a swipe at Shadow. Why at the same time Shadow goes and block's it and aims a high kick at her which Eris blocks as well.

Listen here PRINCESS. You need to get up off your high horse and start acting your age.

Why should I!? Eris goes and aims a punch his way which he blocks in time but not the low kick to his gut that sends him flying back a few feet. Grunting and using his feet to slow him down to a stopping point. Shadow goes and places a hand on his right knee and stands up at ready with a Chaos Sphere. He goes and he points at Eris now clearly pissed.

Listen PRINCESS. Enough is enough. This ends here and now. I don't know what your problem is with me but it needs to stop.

You really don't remember what you did to me all those years ago when I was a kit? You don't remember what you did to me a month ago? You don't remember anything at ALL!? HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU DID TO ME SHADOW?! YOU. TOOK. MY. PARENT'S. AWAY FROM. ME! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOUR FOR THAT YOU REJECT!

Tears of anger go and form in Eris's eyes as she goes and calls forth her most powerful card in her arsenal. The Titanium Crystal Link. It was a move that would Link her and her Opponent, in this case Shadow, and encase them in Crystal where they would have a mental battle to the death. She was done playing around now and she wanted this vermin gone from the face of the earth. FOREVER.

Shadow goes and sees the look in her eyes. They where full of hate and deadly intent, and he knew what was coming. He could feel it.

Eris don't do this. You won't win if you do.

I. don't. Care… if I can get rid of you then my life will be so much easier. You took everything from me, and now I'm going to take everything from you.. SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG… TITANIUM…

ERIS! DON'T DO THIS!

CRYSTAL...

ERIS DON'T! THIS ISN'T WHAT YOUR MOTHER WOULD OF WANTED! NOW SNAP OUT OF IT YOU STUPID KIT!

LINK…

Eris goes and runs at Shadow and Shadow has no choice but to fight her off. But before either of their attacks could hit the other the King DBVS shows up and ends up knocking Eris away and sends her flying into a wall causing the air to be knocked out of her and causing her to black out to the sound of her name being yelled.

ERIS NOOOO!

After that Eris ends up fully blacking out….

5 hours later in the hospital wing…..

Eris groans out slowly waking up to the sound of an annoying.. Beep...beep...beep…. Groaning out she goes and tries to get up but hisses out in pain…

Easy there Sergeant Monroe. You are pretty beaten up.

Uuuggghhh… J...a...xsss?

Yeah it's me.

What happened? I don't remember much of anything but fighting Shadow. After that everything else is blank.

Jax help's Eris lay back down as he sighs.

Well you and I were in the elevator heading to the second level when a hoard of DBVS and a king showed up. They nearly got us in the lift but thanks to your fast thinking we got out. But sadly not before they managed to break their way and started complete chaos. We lost quite a few men and women, and even more are hurt. Some have the DBVS venom in them and are getting the antivenom now, and before you ask, I already got some and am recovering fast.

The EGT?

They all made it but 13 of the 15 of them are down and out due to either a busted leg or arm or more.

SHIT! That's my whole team. Any clue when they will be and ready?

Sadly I don't but it looks like some of them will need a long time to recover meaning…

The EGT is no more for the time being. FUCK! Well what the fucking hell am I to do NOW!? With most of the team out I won't be able to enter the grand Prix this year.

And this year you need all 15 members to a team. This is to be the biggest event in the history of Extreme gear racing.

At that moment Skye walks in with a stack of papers in his hands…

What do you mean the biggest event ever?

Then races run over a course of 15 different events spanning out across the world….

Wait? You mean this isn't an everyday event?

No this time it's a WORLD grand prix.

OH. FOR THE LOVE OF CHAOS!

That's not the worst part of it, Eris….

Eris goes and glares at Skye who lets out an eep..

Skyeee….

WE NEED A NEW TEAM! THE ONLY 2 THAT COULD DO IT BAILED OUT CAUSE OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED…. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Skye goes and cries out why at this point Eris was Pissed. She goes and starts to rip the wires off her along with the IV's in her and gets up. Jax goes and tries to stop her but she shoves him off her and gets up off the bed and starts limping to the door when she hears Jax say something and Skye keeps looking out again…

Is..that a….FLICKY on your butt?

Eris stops dead in her tracks and looks at both Jax and Skye…

So help me if you wanna live to see your grandkids you will not say anything to anyone about that mark!

Both nodded. Clearly scared right now of her wrath.

Good. now Jax give me your fucking shirt!

yes Ma'am!

Jax goes and takes off his top shirt and gives it to Eris goes and puts it on over her hospital gown to cover the back end of her up and buttons it up and storms out of the room causing the door to the room to slam against the wall. At once everyone there stands to attention saluting her as she storms down and out of the hospital wing and to the EGT wing. No one dared to stop her they all saw she was on a rampage right now and it would be stupid to try and stop her.

It takes them 20 minutes to get to the EGT wing and once inside Eris is pissed. She spots the last two members of her team and she walks up to them… they see her and try to run but find they can cause there was nowhere TO run….

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS YOUR PROBLEMS YOU LITTLE PUSSIES!?

M-m-ma'am we're sorry b-b-b-but… this isn't what we signed…u-u-up for.

Didn't sign up for….didn't sign up for…. DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR!? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU SIGN UP FOR HMM? TELL ME THAT PRIVATE! DID YOU THINK YOU SIGNED UP TO BE LAZY ASS LITTLE SHIT BAGS!? DID YOU THINK YOU SIGNED UP FOR SOMETHING AS EASY GOOD FOR NOTHING'S? DID YOU THINK YOU SIGNED UP FOR PAPER WORK BEHIND A NICE QUIET LITTLE DESK? DID YOU THINK YOU SIGNED UP FOR SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS ONLY BEING CALLED ON WHEN IT WAS RACE TIME? IS THAT IT!?

W-w-w-well Ma'am…

TAKE A GOOD FUCKING LOOK AROUND YOU TWO! THIS IS G.U.N. THIS IS NOT SOME HAPPY GO LUCKY HAPPY PANSY FANCY LITTLE PUPPY FILLED DREAM PLAYGROUND! THIS IS FUCKING G.U.N.! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT THAT STANDS FOR BOYS? IF NOT LET ME REMIND YOU…..

GUARDIAN

UNITS

Of

NAT…..IONS….

WE PROTECT THE PEOPLE OF ALL NATIONS AND KEEP THEM SAFE FROM THINGS LIKE WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE. WE PROTECTED THEM FROM PEOPLE LIKE EGGMAN JR. AND HIS CRONIES. WE PROTECT THEM FROM ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING. NO MATTER WHERE IT MAY BE. THIS IS WHAT YOU SIGNED UP FOR! THIS IS WHAT YOUR JOB IS… THIS IS WHAT G.U.N's EGT IS. WE HELP PROTECT THE PEOPLE OF EVERY NATION WITH OUR LIVES! NOT TO SIT AROUND ON PLUSH LITTLE CUTSIE WOOTSIE LITTLE PUPPY CUSHIONS AND PLAY DRESS UP! SO YOU EITHER MAN THE FUCKING HELL UP AND GROW A PAIR OF FUCKING BALLS OR YOU GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW AND DON'T SHOW IT AROUND ME AGAIN! DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?

The two men go and look at one another clearly scared right now and they bolt out of the room. Eris goes and she picks up a table and throws it across the room and threw a window overlooking the hanger. This causes a few people on the other side to look back at what happened and she stares them down. Yelling out at them….

GET BACK TO WORK AND CLEAN THIS MESS UP NOW!

Without saying anything they do as they are told as Jax and Skye come over to her worried.

We need to find a new team ASAP. Jax you said you wanted on my Team. well guess what?

What Sergeant?

There's 15 new spots open. Pick one and let's get going. Skye you're still with me right?

Always Eris, no matter what happens or how much you changed. I'm with you every step of the way.

Good then tell the Staff Sergeant I'll be up to see him soon I need to get dressed.

Sergeant Monroe?

Yes Jax?

Is there any way I could take up second command over the team?

So be it Private Silverwolf. I will inform the SSargent at once to promote you to Pv1 right away.

And Jax.

Yes Ma'am?

Those "resource" you told me of? Are they still available?

Smiling a half wicked smile Jax's answers…yes ma'am.

Good get them ASAP, and let your contact know I wish to speak with him.

I am sorry Ma'am but he will only speak with me. But I know that in time he may reveal himself to you when the time is right.

Very well. Now go, I need to change.

Yes Ma'am.

It only Takes Eris a few short minutes to change and to find the SSergeant.

STAFF SERGEANT CONNER SIR!

At ease Sergeant Monroe. At ease.

Yes sir!

So tell me Monroe is what Silverwolf told me true?

Yes sir it's every bit of it.

The battle within a battle with Shadow?

Yes sir.

General Rias in ICU in shock and carrying a child no less.

Yes sir.

Also did I just hear you go full on mental ape sit on the last two members of this base EGT?

That you did sir.

Words going around that your punishment has been terminated is this right?

Yes sir.

Before all this happened you were given the OK to head to the next grand prix?

Yes sir.

What will you do now that you have no team?

I'll make a new team sir. A team not full of little stupid little pussy cat pansies who run at the first sign of trouble. Who will look it dead on and fight to protect those they love.

Good good, and have you found anyone yet?

Only one so far sir. Private Silverwolf. He was with me till I went and started fighting Shadow and ended up in the hospital wing. Sir, since your a commanding officer above me I wish to make a request.

Yes Sergeant?

I wish to give Private Silverwolf the rank of PV1 please.

So be it. I will file the paper works myself and have it set up as top priority.

Thank you sir.

Monroe.

SS Conner goes and he places a hand on her shoulder as he starts to walk off. I am sorry about your father. He was a good man, and I am so very sorry for what happened. But do you think if you used The Titanium Crystal Link on Shadow it would have worked?

I don't know sir. I really don't know. But…

Let that hatred in you go Monroe. I know it hurts but let it go before it leads you down a path you will regret taking. A path of darkness. A path you may never return from.

Sir I can't…

Then so be it. As a commanding officer for the time being I am signing Shadow to your team.

Eris goes and stands there in shock…

Sir.. YOU CAN'T!?

I can, and I just did so get over it. Trust me on this one Monroe. He will be a great asset to your team. Now finish getting ready you leave within a few hours

Not being able to go against a high rank member's order Eris salutes him and walks off pissed. On her way to her room she stops by Skye's workshop and slams the door open.

Uh oh…

Uh oh is right kid.

What happened?

That was Jax who spoke that time from behind some boxes.

SHA..DOW….

Don't tell us….

Then I WON'T tell you. Just get his gear up to date and ready to go NOW!

Right Eris.

Skye goes and tells someone to pack Shadows gear as well. As Eris heads out. Eris goes and heads to her room to make sure everything was packed right and ready to go. Just as she was nearing her room she spots Shadow. Helping some members carrying some Boxes that looked to be from her room.

What the fucking hell do you think your doing HEDGEHOG?

What does it LOOK like I am doing Bird Butt?

Wha?! How? When did? JAAAAXXXX!

Don't worry Belladonna it wasn't him or Skye. I've known about it for a long time.

Growling she glares at him..

LISTEN HEDGEHOG. SS Conner has given the orders to put you on my new EGT and we leave in a few hours. So hurry up and finish here and go get ready. I already have Skye packing your gear as we speak so stop messing around and hurry up and get packed.

I already know Bird Butt. SS Conner told me and I have men packing my things. I thought since yours was almost done I'd help out and help this team finish up.

Ma'am we have finished up. Only thing's left are the gifts from your party and the safety box and small box on top you said not to touch.

Right. Is there one of those small padded digital lock boxes left?

Yes Ma'am.

Good give me a moment, and place my gift in another box and take it down.

Yes ma'am…

As for your freak go finish packing.

Eris goes and walks into her room and sees it completely empty except for 2 items. A beat up looking safety box and a small little wrapped gift from HIM. Sighing she went and touched the beat up metal box. With the small wrapped one she sneers at it and throws it into the trash bin without a second glance.

Taking hold of the other box she goes and inputs the code to it and opens it up. She goes and for a short moment she places a hand on her father's gauntlets smiling. She would cherish these always and keep them close to her heart. She closes it back up and inputs the code again. She then goes and places it in the padded boxes and locks it up, inputting a code on it that only she would know and sets out.

Unknowing to her Shadow had followed behind her into her room and was hiding in the shadows watching her closely. He saw her input the codes on both boxes, and made sure to remember them. He also saw her throw out the gift he gave her and his eyes hardened as he let out a sigh. Watching her walk out of the room the door closes behind her as he goes over to the trash bin and he takes out the small wrapped box and takes the ribbon off it and opens it up.

Inside of it was a pair of rings. A pink emerald and a pink diamond. Had she only opened this should have known it wasn't from him. But her mother and father. It was their wedding rings. Maxwell had given them to Shadow to hide till after the battle was over, and to give them to her on your birthday. But her hatred at him clouded her eyes. Sighing, he goes and closes the little ring box back up and places the ribbon back on looking out at the full moon as a single tear falls from his eyes.

I'm sorry Max I tried. But she hates me too much to even care anymore. I hope you can forgive me. I will keep my promise I made to you before the battle and keep watching over her no matter what.

With those words said Shadow goes and watches the moon for a bit longer till a voice over the com said…

To all personally leaving for Shining Star City. please proceed to the loading docks now. I repeat. To all personal leaving for Shining Star City please head to the loading docks now.

Sighing Shadow goes and walks out of the room with the ring box in hand and head's to the loading docks. Once there he sees Skye and Jax and walks up to them. As he gets close to them he goes and puts the ring box in his pocket and Jax sees this and tilts his head.

What was that Shadow?

Huh? Nothing. Lets go her royal Bird butt waiting on us.

Both Skye and Jax look at one another their eyes going wide with shock…

Did you tell him!?

They asked one another at once..

NO! I didn't tell him you told him!

They exclaimed once more.

I didn't tell him! They said in union…

Well if you didn't tell him Jax and I DIDN'T then WHO did?

I don't know but I know once she finds out we're dead.

Relax you two I've known about it for a long time.

They looked at Shadow and sighed with relief at this.

Alright your three quit messing the fuck around and get in the truck. Shadow Skye you'll be riding with team two. Jax your riding with me AND driving. We have some… THINGS…. To talk about..

Yes Ma'am….

Now if everyone is ready lets go!

WAIT! WAIT FOR US!...

Eris, Skye, Jax and Shadow go and turn around and they see the two men that Eris chewed out not too long ago and Eris goes and folds her arms pissed that they would even show their face's to her after they walked out on her...so she thought…

Manuel? Solamer?

The two go and stop in front of her and Solamer goes and rubs the back of his head in a sheepish way like he doesn't know what to say.

Ma'am me and Manuel been talking and we came to realize you where right. We didn't sign up just to be lazy, good for nothing's and not do our part. We did it to not only show our skills out on the race tracks. But to help others. It's why we signed up and we're sorry we got lazy and everything. We're not like you say we are, and we should have been helping during the battle with the king DVBS. but instead we were hiding in a corner with our tails between our legs LITERALLY, and that was stupid of us.

Go on…

Well Ma'am we spoke to SSargent Conner and he told us that it wasn't up to him whether we stay or go. We were under your command and we followed orders from you since you led the EGT and he said that it was up to you on what happens to us now.

Manuel states.

I see?

Eris goes and cocks an eyebrow looking at the two.

Anything more to add Solamer?

No Ma'am.

The two go and look away in shame of what they did as they wait for Eris' words.

Eris looks to the others for advice. If she had it her way she'd show these sorry excuses a thing or two.

Well what do you three think?

Shadow goes and looks at Eris first and he could see it in her eyes. She would rather put up with him then deal with two pathetic losers like these two.

Eris looks at Shadow and nods. Then look at Skye and Jax. their faces said it all. They were kind of annoyed with the two of them as well, and so Eris took that as a hint.

Right Shadow Jax and Skye have spoken…

Ma'am?

They both ask at once but before they could say anything more they were sent flying into a stack of metal crates with a couple of hurricane punches.

I ALREADY TOLD THE TWO OF YOU NOT TO SHOW YOUR FACES AROUND ME AGAIN BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DONE, AND I MEANT IT! IF YOU COULDN'T GET YOU DAMMED TAILS OUT FROM BETWEEN YOUR LEGS TO FEND OFF A HOARD DBVS THEN YOU'RE OF NO USE TO ME WHATSOEVER!

She goes and emphasizes by throwing one of her arms out.

GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF HERE AND OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU ARE HERE BY KICKED FROM THE EGT AND DEMOTED BACK TO CADETS! YOUR TO GO AND PACK YOUR THINGS AND HEAD BACK TO THE MAIN HQ IN SKYRIDGE FLATS AND STAY THERE TILL GENERAL RIAS STATES OTHERWISE! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD "CADETS"!

Both Manule and Solman look at one another and get up and salute her..

YES SERGEANT MONROE!

Good now get out of my sight you caused us enough time already. Shadow Skye Jax MOVE OUT ON THE DOUBLE!

RIGHT!

Without another word everyone gets into the truck. Just as she gets ready to get herself her ears stand up.

SSargent Conner's we're behind on time…

Yes, I know Monroe. I just wanted to let you know what you did back there was the right call.

She looks at him now tilting her head.

SSargent?

She's awake now. A bit out of it still. But mostly there. Her and her unborn child are OK. She was the one that told me what to do when she heard what happened and she heard how all but two walked away without a scratch on them after finding out they were hiding. She told me to tell them it was up to you on what to do with those two, and she was right. She was watching the whole thing from her window and heard everything too.

SS Conner goes and points at the window and she could now see Rias looking back at her from a wheelchair smiling at her. They lock eyes for a time till Rias nods, nd with that Eris looks to SS Conner's and nods getting into the truck and closing the door behind her. She rolls down the window sighing deeply…

Why do I get the feeling it was Rias that told you to tell me that Shadow was coming along?

Cause it was.

He said smiling.

Ooof course it was her.. Figures… she rolls her eyes and salutes him and tells Jax to move out without another word.

Closing the window up to the cool night air she looks to Jax sighing tiredly.

So about those RESOURCES you were telling me about…?

In the other truck in the back seat... Skye was watching Shadow worried about him…

Hey don't worry Shadow I'm sure in time she will return back to her old self we all love. We just got to wait it out and be there for her.

Shadow goes and look at Skye and he goes and he takes out the ring box from hi pocket and look's at it.

She...didn't open it?

*scoffs* no she didn't. She didn't even give it a second glance. She just threw it away in the trash thinking it was from me.

Did you try telling her that it…

Listen Tj…

Tj. Shadow hadn't called Skye that in a long time. Even though him and Shadow have been best friends for a long time, even if Shadow rarely admits it, he still hasn't used that nickname in a long time. Shadow gave it to him one day out of the blue cause it was easier for him to tell him and his dad apart. Skye looked so much like his father Miles "Tails" Prower. The only difference was if one didn't really look at their hair. It used to be when he was much smaller he was very skittish around people and loud noises but now that he was 17 years old he grew up out of that stage, and for him to call him Tj it was bad. Even for Shadow. Skye goes and places his hands on Shadows arm bringing Shadow to look away from the window and at him.

It'll be OK Shadow you'll see. We just got to holding till then.

Right Tj. we just got to hold on. I made a promise to her dad I'd watch over her and I will do so even if she hates me right now. I won't let her go down the same path I did when I first awoke on space colony ARK. I'll keep at it no matter what.

Skye smiles at him and nods, and I'll be there to help you in any way I can buddy. Skye chuckles.

Good, then mind holding this for me for now?

Shadow goes and hands him the ring box. I have a feeling I will know when the time's right to give her those.

Sure Shadow. I'll keep them safe for you.

He takes the box and puts it in his little chet pouch that was on his leather chest strap for now and goes and sits back yawning.

Get some sleep, kid it's going to be a long ride to SSC.

Sure thing Shadow. Skye goes and closes his eyes why Shadow goes and looks back out at the window at the full moon sighing till he goes and ends up falling asleep as well.

Meanwhile...

Deep in the jungles of Hucksure jungle hidden deep within an old temple lies the hidden base of of Dr. Eggman and his son….

Ivan my boy you here?

A very old looking Dr. Robotnik goes and hovers over to where his son was, in an egg hover chair to see what his son is up to.

AAH there you are my boy.. Eggman states in an old tired voice. How is the plan going?

Hello Father. Ivan Robotnik stood 7'4 feet tall. He was average built. Had long black hair that he kept in a low ponytail held back by a leather thong. He had dark tan skin that he got from his mother's side of the family, and he had deep blue eyes. Needless to say he was down right hot looking as bad guys go. He wore a pair of small black glasses as he worked on something to protect his eyes as sparks flew.

So how is it coming my boy?

Very nicely if I do say so myself. I'll be done with this part soon and we can move the base to SSC and finish there. No one will ever know what hit them.

With that he and his dad both laugh as a set of red eyes light up on a robot for a moment before they black out..

Something big happening and Eris and her team wouldn't know what it was till it was too late…...

Find out what happens in chapter 2. New Life. New Team. and a New living hell. Where Eris finds out she is forced to pair up with Shadow in a new house owned by G.U.N. By the order of who else? General Rias.

As for Jax the secret Spy for Dr. Ivan Robotnik AKA Eggman Jr. has a few plans of his own he needs to take care of as well. What is the black cat up to and what are his true intentions with them all?

Ivan and his Father have a brand new toy they been working on. It's something big. Something mean and it could end up destroying everything and this time bring the Eggman Empire arise this time.

Stay tuned to find out what happens with this and more. All of this is coming to the nearest Fanfic site near you. So stay tuned and keep living fast and free.


	2. Chapter 2 ACT 1

_Last we left Eris and the others. Eris was still recovering some from the battle a month before and was remembering everything that had happened to her. And what had happened during the battle. How Shadow had betrayed her giving her even more reason to hate him. But life back at Hucksure Jungle base things where all but back to normal for the time being. But Eris was still grieving about losing her Father General Maxwell Samuel Monroe. But life went on for Eris. It had to. For there was no rest for the newly recovered beautiful rainbow Lyox. (lynx/fox y is silent) after weeks in the dark of things around her, Lara-su finally manages to get her out of her room. That was till Skye, son to the Famed Miles"Tails" Prower and Hero to the world, had a couple of surprises for her. _

_One being a new Air board since her old was was totaled in the battle. And a surprise party for her as well set up by General Rias her commanding Leader and old family friend. Eris later finds out that it wasn't just Shadow who knew about her father being on the battlefield a month before. Turns out General Rias knew as all. And didn't tell Eris. thus betraying the trust and friendship with the were looking bleak for Eris till she meets a new friend who had been watching her from the shadows. Jax a melanistic cougar. Soon after meeting him a hoard of Deadly Blood Vein Scorpions or DBVS came out of nowhere and invaded the base. Eris and Shadow ended up nearly taking one another out during the DBVS invasion._

_But Eris was stopped and knocked out by the King DBVS. After the battle Eris found out that all but 2 of her Extreme Gear Team was taken out. When she found out the 2 remaining ones didn't get a scratch on them because they were hiding the whole time instead of risking their lives like the rest of the base she lost it kicking them from the team and demoting them back to cadet's stating they would never make private again till they learned the real meaning of being a hero and sacrificing one's lives for other. Later on Eris finds out that Risa had plans for her depacher to Shining Star City and she wasn't too happy about it. What awaits Eris and her team now? Will they end up killing one another before the days end? Will they find a new enemy within there mists? And what of Eris? Will her darker self take over? Find out in today's chapter..._

**CHAPTER 2**

**NEW LIFE. NEW TEAM. NEW LIVING HELL.**

**ACT 1**

**15:00 in the ICU of the hospital wing of the Hucksure Jungle Base the day after Eris and the others had departed the night before. Risa sits in a wheelchair overlooking the docking bays of the base as she watches the rest of her men and women still cleaning up from the night before when there comes a knocking at her room door…**

ENTER…

General Rias.

AAH SSergeant Conner it's good to see you again. So tell me how did everything go last night?

As I'm sure as you know she wasn't too happy about Shadow joining up with her.

Yes I know she wasn't. And I know she won't be too happy about living with him either.

You think that was a WISE choice to do that? You know given the chance she will try and take him out.

That's what I am hoping to be honest with.

General?

You see Conner it's like this. With everything that's happened she blames Shadow for so much of it. And maybe some of it IS his fault. Maybe not. Who knows. But we all know he is the key to healing her. She has darkness in her right now. One that none of us are familiar with. One that only Shadow himself can take from her. And I hope to seal her from it forever. What I am saying Conner is that she has the Dark Arms DNA running threw her blood as we speak.

GENERAL!? ARE YOU SAYING THAT SHES…?

Yes, I am Conner's. With that Rias goes and throws a stack of files on her bed as she looks at him. It's a long story on how it happened. And a sad one. So I hope you have a box of tissues on you.

SSergeant Conner goes and sits down as she starts her tale of how Eris became part of the Dark Arms like Shadow…

Do you remember that battle 30 years ago? When the Dark Arms paid us a visit?

How could I forget? I lost my family that day because of that event. A lot of people did that day.

Hmm.. yes. As did i. Well you see. As you know Lyla was one of the Members of G.U.N. and one of the best. And as you know her and I were best friends. Sisters even. But 5 years after that event Lyla ,as you know, gave birth to Eris. but the thing was Eris wasn't going to make it cause of the Dark Arms event that day. We wouldn't know it till she was about to give birth to her on how bad it was….

**Out on I road 186 13:00 hours….**

Eris and the others had been on the road for nearly a week now driving to Shining Star City. It was a long drive from Hucksure Jungle Base. and a HOT one at that with summer hitting within a few days. The weather would be rising soon and the start of summer would begin with this trip in hand it was already hot with temperatures reaching into the 80's already with a high of 85 today and that was more than enough to make Eris even more moody than she was. Don't get her wrong she loved the summer. It was her favorite time of the year.

The sun. the beaches. Going to the ocean every chance she got. And the best part was the Bikinis. Asss… long as they hid her one spot mark on her right butt cheek. Then she was fine with it. No one but her mom and dad and Rias knew about it and now 3 of her team knew and ONE of them. A very annoying BLACK HEDGEHOG knew about it and found a new way to torment her with it. As if her life couldn't get any worse than it was right now. It was bad enough that she was forced to add Shadow to her new EGT. and to top it off she needed to find 12 more members for her team for the upcoming WORLD grand prix by the start of next summer. Right now they would just BARELY make enough members for the STUPID preliminaries as is.

Right now they only need at least 2 new members to do them AND past. And she had NO idea on how that was gonna happen. It would take them maybe 3 months tops alone just to settle in the new place that was being provided by G.U.N then after she and the others would have to set out to find more team members in a city they knew NOTHING about. Ok well maybe not fully NOTHING. Turns out this was Skye's home Turf some. His dad had a Shop there which would help in the long run. And Skye would be taking it over why Tails was gone with his wife Mina Mongoose (see sonic universe 1-4 comics on for more insight) and sister Melody why they were away on Angel Island seeing King Sonic and Queen Sally for one of there annual get togethers they had every few months. Skye wished he could go but right now Eris needed him by her side right now. And his parents knew it too and would tell Sonic and Sally what was going on.

They had stopped at a small inn the night before to shower and change into regular clothing. The G.U.N units told them they would be arriving at their new place soon and had given Eris some files to look over as Jax drove. She did look them over and she wanted to kill Rias right now. Unborn kid or not.

CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS!? HOW COULD THAT STUPID SABERFANG DO THIS TO ME!?

I don't know but you can't defy her now. Even though G.U.N is giving us everything we need to live off of, it's going to be hell. But still he is an old pro at Extreme Gear Racing so he could prove to be a valuable asset.

SHUT IT JAX! OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT OF THIS TRUCK WHY IT'S STILL GOING!

Ok ok cool it wild fire. Cool it.

Sighing clearly annoyed and feeling a migraine coming on as she picks up the CD radio and speaks into it.

Team Rider this is Team leader WildFire over.

Jax looks over at her raising a brow but smiles at her and she sees it.

What? I kind of like Wildfire.

Jax chuckles at this as Skyes voice comes over the radio.

Team Leader this is Team Rider over whats up.

Hey Skye get my gear ready NOW i need a super breather like NOW. There's a stop coming up that we will meet up there.

Copy that Eris i'll get it ready now. And you sure this is a good idea i mean…

Fuck the others Skye i am TECHNICALLY in charge here so what i say GOES.

Right.

Sighing she put the cb back on its holder and tells Jax to head for the Stop up a head. Adjusting his course he goes and heads to the rest stop and within 15 minutes they are there. Everyone gets out of the truck and starts stretching out…

Eris what is the meaning of this stop?

SHUT RICHARDS!

The man named Richard goes and stops in his tracks and looks at her clearly pissed right now for the unexpected stop. Richard himself stand's at 6'4 feet tall. Fairly average for a human. He, unlike her Shadow Jax and Skye, was in a standard G.U.N uniform along with a few other men who were now coming out of the trucks to stretch out.

Now you listen here Monroe! I was put in charge of this relocation of you and your team and I intend to get it right..

YOU LISTEN HERE RICHARDS. I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING CARE IF YOUR THE SECOND LIEUTENANT OR NOT! OR A FEW RANKS ABOVE ME! I AM THE ONE ONE IN CHARGE HERE NOT YOU! AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME GO LOOK AT THE FILES ON MY SEAT RIGHT NOW! CAUSE WHAT I SAY GOES! AND I SAY WHERE STOPPING SO I CAN GET ON MY EXTREME GEAR AND GET THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM ALL OF YOU! CAUSE IF I DON'T DO IT NOW SOMEONE IS LIABLE TO END UP HURT! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?

She and Richards go and have a stair down with one goes and looks at her pissed and Eris goes and looks like she was ready to beat the shit out of him when Shadow comes up placing a hand on his arm to settle down.

Let her go 2nd Lieutenant Richard.

But…?

I said let her go! Right now a ride on her gear is what she needs. Will go on without her and head to our new home and get things settled. From here on in I'll take the lead if that's alright with you TEAM Leader Wildfire?

That's PERFECTLY fine with me REJECT. Now get out of my way so i can change.

With that she pushes both Shadow and Richards out of her way and pushes a button on the EGT Base truck. It was 350 feet long and housed everything she and her team needed. Right now it didn't look like it was that big but only cause most of it was hidden at the moment but for 3 containers. Each single container is 50Lx60wx13.6T not counting the sleeping area on top when open. when it's opened its sleeping area is 10 feet high x 350 feet long. and can hold all 15 members of the team. in full the EGT trailer is 350 feet long. It has a super high state of the art tech almost beyond its years.

It has fully working electronics and kitchen, gym bath and more. bath & shower's all have a time set for both men and women on the team. all sleeping areas are nice & roomy so no one will feel cramped. Eri's room is the biggest with being the team leader. She has more rights. Each room box is sound proof and has a small door connected to it for maximum privacy. same for Eris's room as well.

The kitchen and lounge has everything for an enjoyable ride to races. a 40' big screen wall tv with state of the art games & dvd player. the kitchen has high tech everything. and a big fridge/freezer for food. lots of cupboards and places for things. The tech lab has everything the team could need. for both races and battles. Skye's shop is where he works on the air boards. both for races and battle. and the holding dock is where the boards are kept as well as the dressing area is as well.

The gym has everything the team could need to keep in shape and an air board simulator to help the team practice for any race. when and if the driver ever needs to rest the whole thing can be put on autopilot with no worries. when on the road the trailer can compress into itself. and thus leaving all but 150 feet left. and if really need to be can go and leave only the lounge and kitchen left. Everything within the other containers can hide within the walls or floors or ceiling. and thus leaving only the lounge and kitchen areas open.

Most of the time Skye's workshop and the holding docks will be left rig itself is a whopping 25 tons. a 36 wheeler to the fullest. it's so powerful in tech and more it's not funny. it even has its own Wi-Fi as well for everyone. and to top it off its battle ready to. on the outside it looks like any fancy luxury rig. but it has some of G.U.N's tech in it to protect anyone on board or around it with a push of a button this bad boy can go from luxury home to deadly battle machine in 2.5 seconds flat. It has titaneum diamond armor along with windows. hardly anything can pernitrate this bad boys hull.

On the outside it was painted a metallic midnight blue with gold accents. And the teams Logo on the side. A nearly full eclipsed sun with a sliver of it still showing and a comet shooting around past it. They were team Cosmic Eclipse. The best racing team out there since King Sonics time. Walking in, Eris goes and she walks into Skye's workshop and to the hanger bay.

Once there she heads to the dressing rooms and walks into one and the door automatically closes behind her and turns the lights on. A small computer shows itself from the wall next to the mirror and Eris goes and input her name and code and at once all her racing outfits show up on a hologram in the mirror. She goes and using the holo interface, she scrolls thru them to find something to best suit her for the time being.

After about 5 minutes of looking she settled on a nice little number and hit enter. A small compartment goes and opens up and she takes out the outfit and gets dressed. It takes her about 5 minutes to get dressed and she goes and walks out of the room and she heads back outside. Outside everyone was waiting on her and when she walked out everyone there stairs at her. Eris was in a tiny bit of a scandalous outfit. Nothing too bad but enough to make heads turn and jaws drop.

She had on a pair of short shorts, lucky not TOO short to see her bird mark on her right butt cheek, they were a pink light gray and white camo denim shorts. Under them she had white see thru tights under her shorts. And pink socks over them. She wears a bright pink belt to match with a rhinestone heart and crossbone buckle belt on it. Her top was the same as her shorts. Pink gray and white camo. And it showed a LOT of her off. It was a bit shorter than most of her crop tops and a tiny bit see thru. It goes and shows off the scar on her left side from the battle a month ago. On it was a skull and crossbones with rhinestone heart eyes.

Over it she wore a white with pink trim mini hooded jacket over it. And on the back was the same skull and crossbones on the back in rhinestones. She wears a camo white pink n gray bandana on her head. She had a pair of fingerless gloves on her trademark with pink trim on the elastic and rose gold metal plates on them where she could release her Titanium Crystal claws. Her hair which tends to be in a high ponytail most of the time was hanging down this time with the exception of a couple of small braids. She had on Blackrocker sunglasses trimmed with gold.

And had on a few gold bangles as well. Around her neck she had the gold and ruby locket from her parents. And on her left hip was and rose gold ipod with a pair of matching earbuds. she had on some pink lip gloss that shined in the sun. when she removed her sunglasses she had eyeshadow on in a soft purple color. In her ears she had 4 gold studs in her right one having connected to the 4th one with a hanging star on it. Along with a pair of gold hoop earrings. She had on white and pink sole boots with gold buckled straps. She hopes down from the trailer and looks at everyone as she walks by. stopping in front of Richards smiling as she looks at everyone.

Enjoying the show Richards? Cause i think a few of your men are that's for sure. She lets out a chuckle and looks over at shadow her eyes narrowing and not moving away from him. Jax you're in charge till we meet at the new place. No way am i letting this traitor take point.

Shadow just sighs and roll's his eyes at her shaking his head.

Sure thing Eris.

SKYE you got my board ready?

I do but i have yet to fully test it out yet. I managed to get the rest of the fine tuning done but as for a ground test i have yet to put it through its paces.

Then i guess it's your LUCKY day then hmm? With that said she walks over to the back hull where the loading docks where and pushes a side panel open and inputs a code. Soon as she does the back of the loading bay opens up letting sunlight into it. She walks over to it and up into the bay calling out to Skye…

Let's go Skye get my board prep and send out S-Pup on the double!

RIGHT ERIS! Skye goes and runs into the docking bay to get ready the Crystal Rose's take off.

The rest of you back in your tucks and listen to Jax he's in charge now till we hit home. And AGAIN Richards. If you don't believe me then look at the files. With that she goes and walks inside the hull and hops on her board Skye had gotten prepped and ready to go. Skye comes over and hands her a touchpad of sorts and she places her hand on it and soon the whole bay comes to life. Her board goes and slowly lifts up with a soft hissing sound. Lights come on and the wall to Skyes workshop opens up and moves everything inside its walls and slowly starts to recede into the rest of the Trailer.

During all of this the tech lab goe and slowly comes out taking place of Skyes Workshop as it slides back into it. All the tech in the lab, computers, sound equipment, radar, and other things reveal itself from the walls. Skye walks into the Tech Lab placing a head peace into his left ear and goes and starts to type away at the computers keys. Within moments a compartment opens up and a robot looking dog goes and walks out letting out a series of barks as it walks up to Eris wagging his causing Eris to smile and get an all too familiar racing face on.

Testing 1 2 3… testing.. Can you hear me Eris?

Loud and clear Skye! So let's do this!

Right! S-pup will follow you around and record your every movement. And any data i can use to better improve the Crystal Rose. We will stay in contact threw S-Pup should anything happen. And if anything happens send S-pup back. I input the data needed to find the house so just follow it and will meet you there. Both tanks are full and ready to go. And your reserve tank is as well should your run out it will keep you going for a little bit. You should hit SSC within about 3 hours. There are Air pumps along the way S-pup will show you should you need them. But with how i have your Board you shouldn't need to refill till you hit the outskirts of SSC and even by then you should be ok with your reserve tank.

Right Skye.

Counting off in...3….2...1… with that Skye hits a button and he releases Eris's board which goes flying out of the docking bay and she presses down on the back on her board causing air to build up for a power boost. And the moment she lets go of it it sends her flying forward why sending a powerful air blast from behind her taking everyone off guard and sending Richards and his men to go flying back into the dirt and making Jax cover his face up. And causes Shadow to dig his hand and his heels into the dirt as he's pushed back leaving grooves in the dirt. And before anyone could say anything she and S-pup were gone out of sight. All they could hear was an….

OOOOOHHHH YEEEEAAAAH!

On the wind.

Once the wind dies down and everything settles. Everyone picks themselves up and brushes the dirt off them. Richard goes and lets out a low growl highly pissed. He goes and looks away from where she was and heads back to his truck yelling out to everyone…

ALRIGHT EVERYONE LET'S GET MOVING OUT NOW!

Hold it right there! I'm the one in charge Richards everyone around here heard Eris. Jax goes and calls out after him.

So we leave when i SAY we leave. And right now I think this is the perfect time for a lunch break? Don't you think so Shadow?

Shadow looks over at him and with a humph and walks off to the hanger bay waving Jax off.

Do whatever you want. I'm going to go help Skye.

We can't let her go off on her own like that not till we get you all to the house.

Listen Richards. Know your pissed right now. I get it. I would be too. But right now Eris needs to clear her head. You were not in the truck with her when she found out what was going on. And how things needed to be for the next 2-3 years. I was looking at her and threw the corner of my eye every second i got. Worried she would attack me the anger off her was powerful enough to make the fur on the back on my neck stand on end. So if you want to go and follow her and piss her off even more and likely get yourselves KILLED. Then go for it. But the rest of us are gonna stay here for the next hour and just chill for now.

Richard goes and glares at Jax knowing he was probably right. Sighing annoyed he nods.

Fine. but ONE hour. And ONLY one hour and not a moment more.

Jax nods. Deal. Now let's go eat. I heard the kitchen on this thing is to be outdone by most 5 star restaurants.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Hucksure Base~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

And so that's how that happened. If it wasn't for Shadow then Eris wouldn't be here today.

If what your saying is true about him then technically wouldn't that mean he's kind of like her brother or something?

Well if you wish to go down that road yes. But since in all technicality no. they wouldn't be related.

But if the files state..

Rias holds up a hand to stop Conner's… yes yes i know i know. But it was the BLACK ARMS incubator if anything that saved her. If it wasn't for that then she wouldn't be here today. But upon doing so we were warned of the consequences but Lyla was so desperate to save Eris that day and we all were beside ourselves we didn't know what to do. Yes in the end it did save both of them. But because it was done using alien tek, and no less suggested by Shadow himself….

Wait? You said SHADOW would suggest something that would harm BOTH Lyla and Eris? But that's not POSSIBLE! Yes. i will admit i had my dislike of him for the longest time but i got over it but what you say can't be true? And if these files and notes are right then...then….

SSergeant Conners?

General Rias I happen to know, that if all these dates and times are right then Shadow wasn't present whatsoever.

What do you mean Conners?

I happen to know for a FACT that Shadow was out on a mission with Team Dark. assigned by ME.

WHAT?! Rias goes and tries to stand up but she goes and grunts in pain and Conners goes and helps her back down….

If...if...if this is true… then...then….

Rias goes and she sits there a moment remembering now from 21 years ago on Shadows reaction when she thanked him for saving her and Lyla. he looked...CONFUSED….. That day. And didn't look like he knew what she was talking about. She had brushed it aside thinking it was nothing considering how stubborn he could be and just pretended he didn't do anything. And if this was true now 21 years later then does that mean there's more to this than meets the eye?

SSergeant Conners I want you to take these files and everything from that time when Lyla was being monitored when she went into labor up to the time when we lost her.

Ma'am?

I have a feeling that if what you say is true then it wasn't Shadow but someone else entirely that did this to her. Meaning whoever they are there going to be big trouble. And that CAN'T be good.

Then what should we do?

Right now I don't know but I need to get ahold of someone who can help. Leave me Conners so that i may get dressed and head back to my office. I need to call someone to help us with this matter. Right now at this very moment he's watching her and her teams every moment and now he's going to have a bigger mission to handle and i fear for the worst may happen soon. But how soon. I don't know. Now Quickly Conners go. And find me EVERYTHING you can videos. Things we missed in file logs. Recordings all of it!

SSergeant Conners goes and saluts Rias and takes the files and heads out the door as fast as he can. Rias goes and gets dressed despite the concerns of the Doctors and nurses. But since she was the head of the base there was nothing they could do but begged her to take it easy. She grunted and heads out calling over two lieutenants…

MA'AM!

Hurry and get me an ETA on Team Cosmic Eclipse ASAP let me know where they are at once! And be quick about it!

MA'AM!

They go and run off and she goes and after 10 minutes she makes it to her office and calls two priveats over to her.

You two stand outside my door and DON'T let anyone bother me unless its the ETA i wanted or if it's SSergeant Conners.

Saluting they say in union

YES MA'AM!

With that she goes into the office and closes the door behind her. And goes and closes the blinds up peeking out of them as if she was fearing someone was going to come crashing threw the window any minute or to see if someone was outside watching her. Satisfied that everything was ok, she goes and she stands in the middle of her office and closes her eyes allowing herself time to concentrate for a few moments. Allowing the quietness of the room to fill her ears. She twitches her left ear, then her right and back again. Listening for any bug within the room. With what she found out just now it was a possibility that someone could have been listening or watching her and Eris and everything they did over the years.

Standing there for more than 20 minutes she heard no light buzzing or clicking or anything at all. Nothing made her whiskers twitch. Satisfied she goes and looks around one last time she goes and unlocks her top right desk draw and reaches inside it and PUSHES down on it revealing a hidden compartment. And inside of it a small red button which she now pushes. And the wall to her left goes and opens up with a soft hissing sound. Rias walks over to it and presses her hand on a scanner and a smaller door opens up and a new scanner comes out scanning her eye. Everything turns green and a new bigger door opens up. She goes and reaches in and takes out a small hand held device and presses a button on it. After a few moments a voice comes threw…

Hello?

Where's Eris?...

**OUT ON I ROAD 186**

Eris goes flying by on her board as the trees and rocky hills go flying passed her in a blur. It had been 2 hours now since she left the other behind at the last stop. And it was more than likely they were behind. But for now it felt great having the wind on her face and going threw her fur once more. She missed this more than anything in the world right now. Following behind her and surprisingly keeping up with her was S-pup. Recording everything she did. S-Pup was a lot like T-pup. Tails old Support unit. S-pup was built by Skye himself. S-pup is a lot like his predecessor.

He's a support bot that helps the team out. But was more advanced than his father's old T-pup. S-pup is used for gathering data on the team for races. He recorded everything they do during training and helps them out during races as well. He carries within him some bottled water if anyone needs and some health snacks as well for a quick snack break. He also keeps track of the teams vital signs as well when out on the track or training. He even has a full first aid kit in him as well, along with a few other functions on him. Unlike the old T-pup S-pup was a lot bigger. About the size of a German Shepherd. Or to be more precise almost just like A-X-L from Eris favorite movie. S-pup was high in the skies watching Eris's every movement not once straying from her. As they were flying around they end up coming up along a intersection and Eris stops looking to the left and then to the right.

What do you think S-pup?

S-pup hovers next to her looking left and right tilting his head. And takes to the air for a moment and scanes the area and comes back and shows her a holographic image with his eyes to her of both sides.

Hmmm? I know where to head to SSC. And it's another hour out. And we do have time to go look around this Wildlife Park which i am assuming would be SSC National Wildlife Park since there's no sign saying other wise. and it would be nice just to stay away for a few more hours. I'm not ready to head back yet and start my so called "NEW LIFE" with that HEDGEHOG yet. Eris hovers on her board and looks to S-pup who then lands himself and he goes and walks over, with a tip-a-tap tip-a tap, on the road to the spot of where a sign should of been and wasn't and sniffs around for a few moment after a moment he stops and sniffs the wind on both sides and he goes and he runs to the left side leading up to the Wildlife Park and barks.

Nodding Eris goes and she pushes off and heads due north east to the wildlife park with S-pup running behind her with a, tappa-click tappa-click tappa-click, sound behind her barking.

You know I'm glad Skye put an AI chip in you. You been such a big help over the years and everything S-pup. Both on and off the field and during races. He ges and barks at her and jumps into the air folding his legs under him and zooms off ahead of her.

Oh?! So you wanna be like that you bucket of bolts? Then bring it!

S-pup goes and turns his head and sticks his tongue out at her barking and picks up speed and Eris follows behind him….

**Back on the mobile base unit…...**

Shadow was in the tech lab with Skye. they were on the road once more and had been the last 2 hours since they left the rest stop. He was brooding as he always does. He was leaning against a wall with a foot on in his arms folded. With his eyes closed thinking about something… when Skye looks over at him…

You know brooding won't help anything right? He goes and cocks an eyebrow up looking at him.

All Shadow does is humphs and pushes himself of the wall with his foot and walks over to him sighing as he looks up at the screens pressing a few buttons that bring up a visual of her vitals and heart rate of Eris and sighs defeated.

Shadow whats wrong? And don't say anything. I know you well enough by now, to know some things bothering you.

Who are you Rouge?

Rouge the bat could alway tell when something was bothering him. Just like now on how Skye could tell.

Shadow?

It's nothing..for now… just something has been bothering me of late and i can't put my finger on it. It was something from a long time ago.

You mean with this Maria girl i heard about.

Shadow goes and looks at Skye a bit surprised he knew about her but in all honesty not so much since a lot of his friends knew and more then likely told im the story as a kid.

No to something a bit more recent really. From about 30 years ago, if that, during the BLACK ARMS invasion. And 5 years after it.

What do you mean?

To be honest Tj i don't know. I really don't. It just all of a sudden came back to me those events for some reason. And I can't help but feel Eris is tied with them somehow. Here I have been having these weird dreams. And I don't understand them or get what's going on. But I know they are trying to tell me SOMETHING like something is about to happen and i don't know what it is or when it will be.

He had called him Tj. and if he had started using his old nickname he gave him as a kid then things must be bad. Even for Shadow. Shadow had started calling him Tj, which stood for Tails Jr., cause him and his father looked so much alike. Him and Shadow had become close friends much like his father and King Sonic. Even if the Black brooding Hedgehog wouldn't really admit it at times.

Is this why you and her have been at one another's throats of late?

Think so. I can't help but feel something deep within her is about to wake up and it could be bad news.

Skye and him go and look at Eris vital signs and back at one another when a call comes thru the the com on the wall. Shadow goes and answers it…

Yeah Jax?

Hey you two were nearing SSC now and you may wanna shut things down till we hit the new place and and unload. Sure thing Jax. shadow and ends the call and looks at Skye…

Don't worry about her she has S-pup with her so she'll be fine. And she knows to send him back should something go wrong.

Shadow just sighs and walks off hitting a button on the wall making everything in the tech lab slowly receive into the walls and floor. But not before Skye goes and catches something in Eris vitals and tilts his head at it but thinks nothing of it for now. Knowing she would be ok on her own. Knowing as long as she had S-pup with her she would be fine and her readings would still keep coming in as long as he was with her.

**Back near the wildlife park….**

Ears and S-pup arrived at the SSC wildlife pack and were already deep within the woods. There were some nice places here and there to practice her moves at and S-pup was getting everything. After a time Eris goes and checks her air tanks and sees that they were only half full and decides it was time to go exploring the woods for fun and see what hidden wonders it holds. She had picked up a pamphlet on the way in and it told her that SSC wildlife park was the largest of 3 out there. Filled with hidden wonders. And she wanted to find them all.

They had stayed on the path for the most part but soon they came across a hidden unused pathway and she decided to head down it. Her ears go and twitch in the soft breeze she was getting from slowly riding on her board. S-pup was next to her walking along sniffing at everything. She had gone and turned on his canine mood for the time being just so they could enjoy the things around them for now. After about 2 hours they come across a secret hidden meadow of some kind. Had one not fully been paying mind to every little thing like S-pup then it would've been missed completely. But somehow he found this hidden little place. It looked like someone had PURPOSELY hidden it from how it was done. Eris didn't think anything of it and went right in and stopped right smack dab in the meadow looking around it on her board in awe of its beauty….

All around her were a canopy of trees in a perfect circle. The place itself was fairly was about 200 square feet round. Enough to maybe place a small single person cabin in it and still enjoy the wildlife around them. Not to fall off tho was a waterfall. It was medium in size and she could tell there was a lake above it which led down here. Around it was a ring of rock creating a pool.

And around it was some berry bushes which had butterflies and bees around it. All around her the grass was a bright green and had flowers all over it. Overhead the trees let the sun light in and at this time S-pup had his solar panels out soaking up the sun and recharging his reserver back up power she needed. Near the waterfall just a bit off to the left of it was a small cave. Eris smiles and she heads for it calling S-pup with her. She hops on her board and slowly heads to it. But unknown to her or S-pup someone was watching them from uptop the waterfall. And they were not happy that they had found his hidden meadow. Or HER cave. He promised her he would watch over them till she was better. And he intended to keep that promise. This was his place and his place alone and all invaders HAD to go. Whether it is by their own will or by force….

The person watches them goes and from atop the waterfall roras out as he launches himself into the air and does flip aming a fist there way just inches from Eris and S-pup ending a shockwave that causes Eris to fly off her board and S-pupto fly backwards and across the ground and leaving a small crater in the spot where they had hit. He goes and looking up at them had loathing in his eyes as he watches them.

Eris goes and grones out placing a hand on her head shaking it as S-pup goes and tries to nudge her up. She pushes him away and gets up a little shaken and looks up at the one who attacked them throwing her arm out yelling at them…

WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? Why did you just attack us like that? We didn't do any harm at all? And who are you anyway?!

The one in front of them didn't answer her at first and stood up taking Eris off guard. He stood 3 feet and 6 inches bringing him to a full 8 feet tall. taller than her and he looked to be a brute of massive size. Witch alone wouldn't be surprising but the fact he was a Grolar bear was. She has never seen one before now. And only heard they were brutes in size and power. And he didn't look too happy at all right now for some reason. He goes and pounds his fits in his other hand growling. As he says two words before attacking once more…

Get. out!

And with that he goes and he attacks Eris and s-pup once more and this time Eris had a chance to react and move out of the way by jumping and flipping in the air and landing a few feet from where he had hit.

Listen buddy, I don't know who you are or what's going on but you can't go around attacking people without reason.

I said, LEAVE NOW!

He goes and he aims another punch her way and she blocks it which causes her to get pushed back some. S-pup was barking the whole time at him from afar. Eris goes and manages to break free from the hit and jumps back once more…

Fine! If that's how you want to play it then lets go…

With that she goes and runs at him aming a punch at the grolar bear who in turn jumped out of the way and sent another one her way and hitting her dead on in the back of her head and sends her flying across the grass and flowers. S-pup goes and runs to her whining and nuzzles her. And she pushes him out of the way rubbing the back of her head…

Wow that dudes got some power let me tell you SP. well if its power he wants then its power he's going to get. SP BATTLE MOD OMEGA!

With that S-pups eyes light up to a green color and he shifts a bit revealing some weaponry in him. This was only a small portion of what he was fully capable of. Battle Mood Omega was mainly used for defence and Skye had imputed gunk balls that could render someone motionless. And a taser as well if it came to it. And some pepper and smoke bombs. When in Battle mode Beta or Alpha well let's say those two levels are a bit more extreme. With Alpha being the deadly mood.

Eris goes and attacks first sending a roundhouse kick his way which the guy blocks with his hands and grabbing hold of her foot sends her flying by spinning around and letting her go. Eris goes flying as she lands on her hands and uses them to flip up and over and land on her feet and goes and kicks off from where she was and attacks once more aming a punch at him but again he alludes her.

S-pup during this time had been shooting off gunk boombs and the Grolar bear, whoever he was, was douging everyone. The Grolar bear goes and seeing the gunk land all over the place becomes more enraged at what was happening to his meadow. And he goes and he loses it. By now Eris had seen this and she had her claws out ready for whatever he brought.

GET. OUT. NOW! LEAVE NOW!

Listen buddy i have a right to be as much as the next guy you don't own this place at all so back off!

As S-pup was firing the gunk booms one of them hits the Grolar bears foot and sticks him in place giving Eris the chance to attack him and land a hit which sends him flying and rolling over the ground.

Now again buddy stop this madness! We have a right to be here!

NO! GET OUT NOW! I PROMISED I'D PROTECTED HER NOW GO! GET OUT OF HEAR!

Protected w…..

But before she could ask who he was talking about he was on her once more amin a volley of attacks at her from punches kicks and headbutts as well. This took Eris off guard so fast she didn't know which was up. With the last kick he sends her flying back into a tree and this causes her to get her breath knocked out of her for a few moments as she falls to the ground on her hands and knees holding her midsection coughing as she tries to get her breath back.

Eri had dealt with some big guys in her days but nothing like this brute. He was both fast AND strong. She never seen anything like it before.

A low grown could be heard and a soft double smacking sound as well as Eris looks up seeing him punching his right fist into his left palm. And his eyes said so much. There was so much emotion in them. But mostly anger. She smiles please she for once found someone worthy of her time of late. Standing up and brushing herself off she looks to him getting into a new fighting stance. Making a "bring it" motion with her hand and he goes and comes at her why at the same time S-pup goes and launches a Bola rope right at the Grolar and he ends falling face first into the dirt Eris stands there huffing and rolling her shoulder…

I'll say kid you got power on you. But you got a hot head too. And if you are going to be like this then me and my bot here are going to go see what's in that cave of yours whether you like it or not cause like i said you don't own these lands it all SSC. tus anyone is welcomed here. Lets go S-pup power down and lets go see what's in this cave…

With that S-pup returns to normal and follows her to the cave brushing herself off alone the way. The Grolar bear whoever he was had rined one of her favorite riding outfits. The jacket was toren here and had grass stains on it along with it. Her shirt was torn up at the side and front in between her cleavage a bit running it as well. And a bit tare was on the left side of it. And her shorts were all dusty from the fight as well as her shoes. Eris scoffs annoyed as she finishes dusting herself off..

That guy owes me a new riding outfit. This was my favorite one and he ruined it. Dammed Grolar bear. S-pup wines out and she smiles at him. Don't worry SP im a bit beat up but fine now how about some light in here? And use the low setting if you would please. Oh and remind me that that kid owes me a pair of Blackrocker sunglasses as well trimmed with gold. Those were spendy as HELL and the worst part is they were the limited addition Cosmic Sun one to. Idk if there's anyway to GET a pair of this aging or not. I'll have to call the designer who made them and see.

S-pup goes and barks and turns on the light on a med low setting which was more than enough.

Huh? Don't see what the big deal was about this cave SP? you think maybe that guy is just bonkers or something?

S-pup wines and they both start to head in but before they could set a foot in they here a grunt and a roar and Eris looks back and sees that the Grolar bear was trying to break free of the bola and ended up seceding. She stands there in shock and before she could do anything or react she was sent flying once more into giant rock that was off to the farther reaches of the meadow with a hard solid THUD this really knocked the wind out of Eris and before she could come to the Grolar Bear was on her in a flash beating the hell out of her and not easing up any time soon.

All she could do was try and block some of the hits that were being made on her. With one last hard punch the Grolar Bear goes and and aims a good had punch into her causing the rock she was pinned on to crack. He goes and and cocks a grin as he lets her go and Eris falls to the grown in a heap and a soft THUD once more. The grolar bear goes and he takes hold of her by her neck and squeezes it. All Eris could do was flinch in pain and try and break free but she was pretty beaten up by now and had hardly anything left in her from the deadly assault he gave her.

The Grolar Bear goes and slams her into the rock again as she feebly goes and claws at his tree trunk arms with little use. The Grolar Bear goes and he gets ready for another and more than likely final hit when S-pup comes running in and bites down on his arm causing him to flinch but not give in. he goes and throws S-pup off him with eas and turns back to Eris smiling.

I told you to leave… he says in a deep gruff yet soft voice… and you wouldnt and now you're going to pay.

He goes and just as he's about to aim one final hit the sun catches off something around Eris neck that catches his eye causing him to smile and reach out for it. It was an Eris locket. He goes and taking a hold of it he rubs a thumb over it and yanks it off causing Eris to reach out for it.

Ple..ase… give...that...back…

Eris reaches out feebly for it as the Grolar Bear goes and stuffs it into his side satchel for safekeeping.

Please..give..it..baaa…

But before she could say anything more he goes and with one more hit in the gut he goes and knocks her out cold picking her limp body up by the neck he goes and he throws her into the waterfalls rock face where she goes and falls face first into the water and he leaves her there. He heads back to the cave but was stopped by S-pup who was growling and barking at him. He goes and he growls at him which causes S-pup to back off and go after Eris to try and help her.

A all too familiar darkness goes and engulfed her. It was almost like the one from that battle a month ago when she dealt the last blow to Ivan Robotik. Almost, but this was a bit different. This time it felt almost warm and inviting, like an old friend coming to say hello. And yet at the same time much, much darker. She laid there face first in the water. She could hear sounds but couldn't comprehend them all she wanted to do was curl up and allow this new darkness to over take her. She could feel someone tugging on the back of her hoody now.

Dragging her from the waters where that grolar bear had thrown her after he was done turning her into mincemeat. But who was he and why did he attack her without any real reason for. What was in that stupid cave he had to protect. These were questions she would never get answers for. Right now all she wanted was curl up and let the darkness rule over her. And take her from here. And she would have to if it wasn't for a small voice coming from the darkness. It sounded like her voice. Almost. But it sounded….DARKER...almost… she wished it would go away whoever or whatever it was she just wanted to sleep. But it wouldn't let her…

_Eris…_

_Uh...go..away…_

_Eris…._

_Please...go..away...let me...be…._

_Come now Eris… it's time to wake up…_

_No...just...let me be… I can't fight anymore…. That bear..._

_Eris wake up!_

The voice shouts at her and she opens her eyes. Well her self conscious eyes that is. She was curled up into a ball on the floor of her self conscious mind. And she looks around herself and sees nothing but darkness around her. With a small patch of light around her, and she just lays there on the floor of her self conscious mind curled up too tired to move. She wished whoever this thing was would go away…

_Eris… are you awake yet?_

_Yes I am. Now what do you want? Who are you? And why can't you just let me be?_

_Because it is time for your awakening…_

_What… do you mean?..._

_You have a great and dark power in you Eris… and it is time to let it out…_

_A dark power?_

_Yes…_

_What do you mean a dark power in me?_

_It does not matter right now. All that matters is you need to get up. I will help you achieve your goal…_

_My...my goal?_

_Yes… remember Eris of all that you have lost? The ones who done this to you? Who took everything from you?_

_Eris by this time had stood up holding her arms a bit scared. She still wondered who this thing was. And why she was here._

_Who are you? Can't you at least tell me that? And why are you here?_

_I am one who has been dormant within you since you were a kit. I was given to you to save your life 21 years ago. If it wasn't for me. You wouldn't be here today._

_I-i-i see._

_And if you must know my name it is Dark Trinity of the **Black Arms**…_

_Wait?! THE** BLACK ARMS!?**_

_Yes. That is right. Your mother was going to lose you and I came to her. Much like I have now with you. Telling her what to do. She wanted to save you so badly and I hated seeing her in so much pain… so i helped and told her what to do. And in return I wanted something back._

_What did you want back?_

_You see my story is a sad one._

_As Dark Trinity start's to tell her tale of how it happened an image appears in her inner mind. Showing Eris everything. From the start of the Black Arms arrival and to who she was and how she played a hidden part in it all._

_As you may know years ago the **DARK ARMS** attacked earth and their leader was none other than Black Doom himself. But what many don't realize was that fact that i was i was his, how you should say….Queen… if you would. I was the Queen of all the **Black Arms** why Black Doom himself was my elite Second and I guess one here on your planet would call... A Mate.. Betrothed… if you would, I believe. _

_The **DARK ARMS** as you may know already worked like a hive mind. As one unite, a team. And like a hive it needs a leader to work even two. And thus that's where i and Black Doom came in. We were the leaders of our people. Our colony. And we had to take care of our people no? Well I am sure you know the story of all of that. In short, I had picked Black Doom out as my Mate cause he was the strongest and most powerful of our kind. And as the saying goes the female will seek out powerful males to breed with. And thus I picked Black Doom to become my King. _

_A leader that could protect us all. That was till one of our kind betrayed us and sided with those HUMANS of this planet and killed Doom off along with every Black Arms that came with him. You see in short once more me and Black Doom were bonded as one. And i was on another comet heading here with more of our kind but when i felt Black Dooms, and the **Black Arms** essens die out it all but killed me. _

_You see since we were connected. I could feel his pain, his sorrow, anger and more. And when i felt his light die out it was the end for me as well. As well for the **Black Arms** i was bringing. We slowly started to die on our way here. One by one we did and we knew if we tried to go to earth we would end up with the same fate as our brethren did. _

_But it was too late to return to our home world for it was already gone. And, well you know already the rest after that. After Black Doom showed up. I am sure you were told tales and more. Anyway i laid in a Stasis Pod slowly dying. With me were some of our scientists they tried everything to keep me alive but to no avail. Soon our comet we were on entered earth's atmosphere. We were at a loss on what to do. And so taking a chance we agreed to send me here to earth. But before we could even get close enough to find a safe place to launch me to the lands below they shot us down._

_ So we had to make do. Luckily I landed in a hidden temple by a forgotten tribe. There I stayed for 3 days till someone found me. It was a research team led by someone named Issa Long. They had believed I was the queen of the temple with advanced tech from long ago. Even before the first Robotnik wars. And in order to save my people they put me in a deep slumber. What fools they were. To think i was such. If they had known then who and what i really was i would of been killed for sure on the spot. But lucky for me unlike most of the **Black Arms** i didn't look like them. So I was spared for the time being. With the professor was a woman named Lyla Maria Monroe._

_MY MOTHER WAS THERE!?_

_Yes she was. And I could sense life within her within my stasis pod. At the time the humans and others around me didn't know they were being influenced by me._

_Wait? Was...was my mother to?_

_No she wasn't, I assure you she wasn't. No, I could not harm one carrying life within her. Only cause i was a mother myself if you would so I knew how precious life could be. No you see i can release a pheromone to bring others to me to do my bidding. At the time your mother didn't know she was carrying you. It wouldn't be for a time yet till she did._

_Riiiight… So what does this have to do with me? You said you saved my life but how?_

_I am getting there my child. Now please let me finish._

_Eris goes and nods and lets Trinity finish. The image goes and it changes again showing Trinity in her stasis pod now at a G.U.N hidden research facility._

_After a few days in the Hidden Temple they go and bring me back to this Hidden Facility where they ran tests on me and so much more. They knew I was slowly dying and they where trying to save me. I admired them for it but it wasn't meant to be sadly. During this time, your mother came to see me on many occasions. She told the Professor she felt some kind of kindred bond with me and it drove her to want to know more about me. Who I was. What I was. Did I have a family and children? Did I have a husband? She wanted to know so much about me. And so the professor let her stay around. _

_She would tell me so many things about herself. Her life and what she did on an everyday basis. About her friends and the trouble they would get into. And also her mate Maxwell Samuel Monroe. Your father. She even brought him to meet me once. Even when she was to have been on leave after finding out she was carrying you she still came to see me. She felt she had to. She felt she had to be there every step of the way even though it was useless to do so. She knew it was but she still wanted to be there for me so i would no longer be alone. In time I felt like we where becoming friends. And had it been a different senorio i am sure we would have been. But sadly it was not meant to be._

_The image goes and changes once more to Lyla now at 5 ½ months along and in a wheelchair._

_This is when it all started. As you know you were born 5 years after the event of Black Doom and his Army. your mother was nearing her last 3 months of carrying you but they had found out there were some complications with her. And they suspected it was due to how the air was during my Mates take over. And it was causing her some problems now. At this time the Dr and her had become close as well. Yet he allowed her to keep coming over to see me. And in truth he loved how she would come visit us both every chance she got. Even I myself had started to enjoy it as well. Even though I couldn't express my feelings about it. I did enjoy it. It wasn't till the end of the 5th month when everything started to happen. _

_Your mother had paid us a visit like she had been doing. And this time Maxwell was with her. It was around 3 in the afternoon when it happened. Your mother was starting to have severe abdominal pains and I wanted so badly to be there for her and hold her and take them away but i couldn't. The Dr. and Maxwell were there trying to help her but it was no good. They didn't know what to do. They had called the EMT but it would be too late to save her AND you. You mother you see, had gone into premature labor and was bleeding. _

_Even tho i couldn't see what was going on, I could still feel it and hear it all. I knew there wasn't much time and I knew I had to act quickly. And I knew what had to be done. I wasn't going to make it, they all knew it. Even i knew it. It was just a matter of time. So in the end i used what little strength i had left in me and i connected to your mother via thoughts and told her what she had to do. _

_They didn't believe her at first but when i did the same to the Dr. they soon understood what had to be done. And so they did it. They took several bags of my blood and they started the procedure and put her in a stasis pod to save the both of you. and they connected us up. It was touch and go for a time but in the end it worked. During that time her and I were connected. We spoke to one another and I told her everything. Who and what I was. What had happened to my people and how I was the last of my kind as well as a mother._

_ She asked me so many questions all of which I answered truthfully and told her so much more. For 3 months we spoke almost non it was finally time to say are final farewells. She didn't want to leave nor did I and we truly had become friends over the course of a year. But I told her I had to leave her now and that I would live on in you. Since you and her both now had my blood running through your veins. By this time both you and her had become part of the BLACK ARMS it was the only way to save both of you. Or at most you. For as you know your mother passed away 2 months later._

_Yes, I remember my father telling me all of this when i was 6 years old. Not about how I was saved. He said that someone saved me and my mother. But he never said who it was or how it was done. At least not till now. But Trinity you said that you wanted something in return for helping her and me. What was it? And if all of this is true does this mean in a small way your my mother as well?_

_That my child is easy. First off I wanted to live on again. And live on in you. You my dear are the Princess of the new **BLACK ARMS**. and to answer your second question. I guess in some way I would be your mother now i think about it._

_But the **BLACK ARMS**…._

_Are gone? *chuckles* oh no my dear they are not fully gone. There is one other that was created after Black Dooms rain. And to this day he still lives, alive and in hiding on another planet. You may know him as **ECLIPSE THE DARKLING**._

_What?! But I thought Shadow and the rest took care of him. So the report's said._

_No he escaped them and fled to safety with the few remaining **BLACK ARMS**. and they have been surviving on a remote planet not far from this one. I can give you the coordinates for them and a means to contact him but you will be on your own from there on how to do it._

_I understand. But you said that I had a dark power in me and it was time for my awakening? What did you mean by that?_

_Simple. I meant me._

_You?_

_Yes you now have all the powers i once when i was alive. But sadly they wouldn't wake fully up till the Blood Eclipse in a few months time. But the ones we do have now will help you. Open up your eyes my child and take a look at yourself. You have undergone a change why we rested not much but enough to take that bear down and take back what is rightfully yours. But know if we are to remain a secret we will have to take him out fully. We can't let anyone know of our plan till the Blood Eclipse._

_No. I don't want to kill him. Have a better idea instead._

_Do tell._

_He has pure raw strength and power. Something I have never seen before. And that could be of use to us. If we could somehow TURN him into a drone of some kind why still keeping him as himself. This could work. And maybe anyone else who could provide to be useful to us as well in the end?_

_Oh like the way you think my child. That is quite possible to do something of the like. So for now how about we beat this bear into submission and take back what is yours and i'll tell you everything you need to know afterwards._

_That sounds like a good plan...MOTHER…_

_With that Eris and Trinity go and laugh as the real Eris goes and slowly wakes up groning out in pain after the beating she got. She goes and looks up from where she was now and over to the Grolar Bear and her eyes go cold and dark. Eris struggles to get up but once she does she stands there panting as she points to the Grolar Bear._

_I said to give me back my locket NOW! Or you're going to regret it._

_The Grolar Bear swings his head around and his eyes go wide in shock at seeing Eris up once more. His eyes narrow as she goes and once more he punches his fits into his hand as he walks towards her getting for round 2._

_I thought I took you down._

_Well you almost did big boy. But I'm a hard kitty to take down. So before we start round 2 how about you tell me your name?_

_It Seems fair enough. The names Birch. Birch the Grolar Bear. and i like your new look. But it won't help you._

_Eris goes and looks at herself in the pools waters and she could see she did in fact look different. Not by much but there were a few new changes to her. For one her left side was the most different. Her left eye had a weird shell like mark (see the shadow the hedgehog game icon) on it and it had gone fully black with a red gold eye in the midst of it. And her left hand had changed fully up to her elbow. It was now a pastel black with red markings on it muck like her spots. And her claws were a bit longer and a crimson red. _

_She had crimson black crystals coming out of the back of her hand that looked deadly. Half her waist was also covered in a pastel black with red marking. And it went around to cover the back to where her tail was, which was now long and slender like a snake and the tip of it and a deadly looking scythe head on it. Her left leg up to the knee was pastel black with red and and it now looked more cloven and almost bird-like. And her left side of her back like the rest was the same as well and had a large bat like wing sticking from it. That when she brought around her could make a sort of barrier to protect her. Her face besides the shell like mark on it, the mouth had changed as well and was a gray white and her teeth had become sharper like fangs of a wild beast. She goes and smiles to herself and looks back at Birch._

_Mother, what is this?_

_Do you like? As I said you changed why we rested. Not much tho. But let's say this is your dark form. Since we have become one now and your awakening is soon. I have even healed your wounds as well to an extent since he had really did a number on you._

_I love it. And I now can't wait for the blood moon eclipse. And I thank you as well for healing me mother. But i need to be in really bad shape to convince the others._

_Do not worry once we have gotten him under our control I will go and return you to like you where. So as to better convince the others of what happened. For now why not give our new form a new name. So all who here it will FEAR it._

_I like that idea and I have just the one._

Well Birch im Dark Eris Trinity. Eris for short. And I am the PRINCESS and ruler of the new _**BLACK ARMS.**_ And after today you will be referring to me as PRINCESS and you will only be listening to me and me alone.

Yeah will see about that "PRINCESS". Birch says.

Smirking Eris goes and calls out to S-pup to go into battle mod Beta only to get silence…

If you're looking for your robo dog he left after he pulled you from the water.

SHIT! Then it looks like we will have to do this fast and hard then cause i can't risk letting the others know who I really am. So prepare yourself Birch cause the real fights about to begin.

With that Eris goes and using her new found claws she goes and attacks Birch why at the same time he attacks as well sending a forth a frosted blaz her way. Their punches end up hitting at the same time sending one another back but it was Eri who went and sent a deadly hit with her tail at him sending him flying back even more and into the same rock face he threw her at. Eris didn't let up not even for a moment sending kick and punches and more at him like he did her moments ago. She goes and using her new tail wraps it around his neck and slams him down into the ground had enough to leave a small crater in it.

And she goes and hits him over and over again punching him into the ground. At the last moment Birch goes and blocks the last attack and manages to push her back enough to grab a hold of her tail rip off him and jump into the air and swing her around and slamming her into the ground. Eris goes and gasp out as the wind was knocked from her for a moment giving Birch enough time to jump back away from her to catch his own breath.

Maybe… I was wrong… maybe that… new form of yours will...help you this time Princess.

Eris goes and sits up slowly sits up holding her head shaking it as she looks up at him smiling. She goes and stands up and walks out of the crater and brushes herself off and goes and stands in front of him some feet away from him.

So tell me big boy what's the big deal with that cave back there? Eris oes and throws her thumb back over at it. Why do you need to beat the shit out of people who find it and this place? And who or what are you trying to protect?

Well if you must know I'm protecting HER… Birch goes and points to the cave and out of it comes a black Patch Striped Mackenzie Valley Wolf. She was HUGE compared to most of her kind and she was very beautiful. But she looked to be in bad shape as well. Eris stands there in aw for a moment as her mother speaks to her…

_Eris my dear. What IS that beautiful creature?_

_It'a wolf mother. A Mackenzie Valley Wolf. It's the largest of the wolf breeds out there. And she looks hurt and in pain._

_What happened to such an amazing creature? I don't know but Birch would know._

Wh-what happened to her?

Poachers are what happened to her…

_Mother what do we do? He was only trying to protect this beast. That was why he attacked us. Cause he thought we where going to hurt her._

_I admire him for his nobility my child. And his loyalty as well to his friend. You where right about him after all. And this is something that the New Black Arms can use. I have always admired bravery and loyalty whether it be friend or foe. Maybe we should rethink our strategy here for a moment and regroup?_

_Yes maybe. But not till i give this bear a good beating like he did me. Remember what we are here for now mother._

_Yes. yes your right. There is no time for going soft just yet. This cub does need to be taught some manners. Let's finish this and rethink things after._

Alright Birch me and my…. OTHER half have talked things over. And we come to an understanding. Were going to finish teaching you some manners and turn you over to our cause and then AFTER we will help your friend over there. But she needs to go back into the cave where it is safe. We will not harm her any further then she is. And after we're done with our play date we will find her help. PROPER help.

What about her cubs?

CUBS!?

YES. She has four of them. They do not look good.

We will help them as best as we can depending on how bad they are. But know if they are sickly….

Birch looks away and nods…

Yes I understand… but… you will try won't you?

Yes we will try.

Thank you… my friend…

Of course…

Eris goes and she walks over to the wolf and the walks stands there looking back at her in the eyes not once looking away. Eris holds out her left hand and lets her sniff it and the Mother wolf goes and licks it and nuzzles it gently as if understanding. Eris takes her right hand and pets her and allows her to smell it as well. The wolf weakly wags her tail and whines.

You are still strong and I promise you we'll help you and your cubs if we can. But for now you must go back into your den and hide where it is safe. I need to finish teaching your friend some manners ok?

As if she understood Eris she goes and licks her right cheek and goes and limp back inside and Eris goes and walks over to the giant rock Birch had held her agents to beat her and she goes and using her Dark sides arm she goes and punches it and it falls into several big chunks. She goes and takes the biggest one one and picks it up with ease and walks over to the cave and places it in front of the caves entrance with enough space for air and light to get through it.

She will be safe now and we won't have to worry about her now. Eris removes her hand from the rock and looks back at him with a new light within her eyes. But as for you we need to finish up. And DON'T hold back. I need you to put me in the same state as before. If you trusted me with her then trust me on this. My friends can't know who and what I am. At least not yet. My mother…. Eris holds up her left hand and looks at it as she goes on… and I will explain everything to you at a later time. But if my friends were to find out who and what i am it could ruin everything we are now trying to achieve now now. So will you help us Birch?

I don't know what is going on or what you have become but i feel what you are saying even if your intent is evil. Fine, I will trust you and your...MOTHER for now.

Good we do promise to tell you everything once we are done. But we don't have much time left. I am sure S-pup has already warned the others and there on their way back.

Nodding birch goes and he takes a fighting stance as does Eris.

Then let's do this your Highness.

_He's a cheeky little thing isn't he?_

_He is. I kind of like it really. So shell we?_

_Yes let's. And I think for now I will go and resume my sumber for now. As I am sure of you can tell how weak we were becoming._

_Indeed mother. I can feel your power, tho a small amount you gave me, is indeed becoming weaker some. And if we were to make this battle look legit then we must do what is right. But what of the wolf and her cubs? How will we get them out later?_

_Do not worry Birch will be able to once we turn him._

Very well.

With that Trinity goes and she slowly starts to recede back into Eris's self conscious mind to rest. All the wille Birch stands there watching them as Eris new look fades away.

What happened?

Don't worry she is just resting for now. Mother thought i'd be a good idea to recede back into my self conscious mind to make this more convincing. As I said come time we will tell you everything my pet. Now let's do this. We don't have much time left.

Then in that case...

Before Eris could react Birch was on her in a flash and not letting her have a moment to even get a hit in….

**In Shinin Star City rural district…**

S-pup was going at his fasted speed and heading to where everyone should be by now. At their new homes and getting ready to start their new lives. He was on the intersection now and dodging cars, trucks and more as he went zooming by. He didn't have time to stop now Eris was in danger, so he had thought at the time, and he needed to get Shadow and Skye right away before something happened. S-pup goes and takes a left on the highway and starts zooming down through the city and down through Main street. He goes and running through a few red lights and stop signs.

He soon finds his way to the Rural district on the outer reaches of the city's countryside. G.U.N. had owned quite a substantial amount of acres of SSC countryside,around the world as well, and thus is where kept for the EGT. S-pup goes and spots the teams truck and and he puts his boosters into over drive and by passes the G.U.N's military trucks. The 2 moving trucks as well as the Team's Mobile unit for races.

He goes and stops 100 feet from them all just before the gates and takes a stand. The driver goes and sees him and he hits the brakes skidding to a dead halt and turning the head of the truck thi way and that to try and slow himself down. He soon stops causing the front of the truck to rock back and forth on its wheels which in turn caused everyone behind him to swerve as well to avoid hitting it from behind and son till everyone was at a dead stand still. The driver goes and looks on in pure shock and fear at what happened. Shaking his head he goes and opens the door to the truck and yells out at S-pup waving away the dust from the road…

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU CRAZY ROBOTIC DOG?!

But before he could say more S-pup goes running to the back down the line of vehicles and jumps up and over them till he reaches Skye, Shadow and Jax barking in a frantic way as there getting out of their truck to see what happened. S-pup goes and jumps on Skye before he is fully out of the truck and knocks him over whining. But it was Shadow who asked the question's of the day…

Skye what's going on? And why does S-pup look in bad shape?** AND WHERE THE HELL IS ERIS?!**

S-pup goes and backs off Skye whining and curling up near the truckside as if he was trying to tuck his tail in between his legs even tho it was a bit too short.

FUCK! I knew I shouldn't of let her go off on her own. But it was either that or let her kill Richards and possibly the rest of us cause of Rias.

What is going on back there!?

It was Richard who had called out and Shadow looks at him sighing. Clearly annoyed.

Shadow what are we going to do? If she's in trouble then we need to go after.

DON'T you think i don't know that JAX'S! There's not much time to lose. Skye get my gear ready NOW! JAX! Tell Richard what's going on and let him know what's happened.

Right Shadow. They both go and say at once. Jax goes and runs to Richards why Skye goes and using his twin tails flys over to the mobile unit and heads inside and starts getting Shadows gear ready. After a few moments he comes fly out with Shadows Gear. a pair of air shoes, much like the air boards, and hands them to him. Along with a pair of high tech sunglasses and Shadow looks at him.

Trust me you're going to need them there new high tech sunglasses i have been working on of late. These for now are a prototype but they should do for now. Unlike most communicators everything you need with show up on the lenses. And you'll be able to keep in touch with us at all times. And as for your gear there a prototype as well but if i did everything right these will help you get there faster than your old ones since we don't have a chaos emerald on hand for you to use chaos control to go that far and back. But try not to overwork them. Once we get set up here I'll fly out on my board and meet you there with an EMT should she be in bad shape.

During Skys peptalk Shadow had gone and started switching shoes tapping the toe of them to get a feel for them. As he was about to take the sunglasses Richards explodes….

WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE COULD BE HURT?!...

Shadow goes and facepalms and shakes his head groning. Sighing and taking the sunglasses he puts them on and the moment he does they light up. In the background he could hear Jax and Richards fighting and this only annoyed him to the point he goes and sends a Chaos spear at the both of them causing them to yelp out in surprise.

Will you two shut it already? Me and Skye got a plan going and were going after her now.

I TRIED to tell him that but he wouldn't listen.

Jax's…

Yea Shadow?

Don't make me send the next Chaos Spear at your ass.

Riiight… shutting up now.

Same goes for you Richards. One more word and I'll do the same to you as well.

What!? HOW DEAR YOU….!

With one look Richards goes and shuts up and slowly tries to hide behind Jax trying to put him and Shadow between one another. Jax goes and looks at him like…" what the fucking hell man" why Shadow goes and placing a hand on Skye.

Hurry up Skye and don't take too long….

Right Shadow.

Alright S-pup lets go lead the way.

With that Shadow goes and starts of his gear and S-pup goes and barks at him running down the dirt road once more barking and taking to the air with a jump and flies off as Shadow goes and shooting a Chaos Spear right in between Richards and Jax causing Jax to yelp out and jump into Richards arms. They look at one another why Skye was trying his best, and FAILING at laughing at them. Jax goes and rubs the back of his head in a sheepish way as Richard drops him to the ground. This causes Skye to fully bust up laughing.

You feel better now Shadow?

Truthfully? Yea i do.

Jax had gotten up and he and Richard glare at him.

You do know if anything Jax will get you back for that right?

It will be fun to see him try. Anyway i'm off i'll see you soon Skye.

right. And Shadow?

Yeah?

Please be careful and make sure she's really ok.

I will.

With that Shadow was off and right behind S-pup who had been waiting this whole time for Shadow. Skye goes and looks at the rest nodding and with that Jax and Richards go and and compose themselves and get to work to finish thi long ass journey so they could worry about more important things.

Shadow was hot on S-pups tail and S-pup was taking him the very same way he had come once before making chaos as they did causing people to yell and shout out at them. And causing a few crashes along the way. If S-pup was taking him the same way he first came and was willing to cause such damage along the way back like this instead of thinking rationally like his AI chip should of it was bad. Shadow didn't have time to overthink thing's right now. Right now all that matters was getting to Eris. and fast. And if this was the fastest way then so be it. He wasn't going to argue whatsoever.

S-pup was dodging and weaving this way and that threw traffic and Shadow himself was doing the same keeping on S-pups tail. There were a few times Shadow was jumping from car to car to really keep up with S-pup and causing even more hell and damage. At this point in time he didn't care. They were soon back on the highway and Shadow had just did a double flip over a large triple Semi and landed on the hood of a police cruiser causing the cop inside to to spill his coffee all over himself and yell out. The officer goes and gets out of his car and yells at him as S-pup goes flying past him which causes him to duck. And that was enough for him to get pised. He goes and gets back in his car and turns the lights on and calls for backup via his bluetooth headset…

_This is Unit 556. This is Unit 556 calling for backup at once on the I 186._

_Unit 556 what seems to be the problem over…._

_Yeah i got my sights on a black hedgehog and robotic flying dog heading the back way on the front way of I 186 and am in pursuit of them now and may need help over._

Copy that Unit 556. Sending help your way now.

All units of the SSCPD we have a black hedgehog and robotic dog on the loose heading the back way on the front way of the I 186 unit 556 is in pursuit of the suspects now over.

With that every SSCPD cop on duty was at the wheel and were heading down the back way of the front way of the I186 in no time. Shadow goes and looks behind him and curses under his breath but at the same time was somewhat relieved as well since he was going to need back up anyway if Eris was in bad shape. Tho he guessed he could have done a better job at asking for help. Something told him he was gonna get more than a few cops on his tail. And more than half the already on duty ones. But right now that didn't matter. But Shadow did have to do something. He didn't know where S-pup was taking him but he thought the less people knew the better. He goes and he puts on his brakes and does a backflip into the air and lands right next to the cruisers driver side and knocks on the window causing the driver to do a double take and nearly crashing but he kept his cool as Shadow goes and keeps pace with him. The cop goes and rolls down his window to yell at Shadow…

HEDGEHOG WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! I WANT YOU TO PULL OVER RIGHT NOW!

As much as I would love to do that, I can't.

Why not?

You see that robotic dog up ahead of us?

Yeah?

Well he's taking me to my friend who is more than likely in danger and i don't know where he is taking me to say the least. All I know is she could be hurt badly or we wouldn't be going the same way he came to get to get me. So it must be bad. Look all i know is that right now the less people know the better. So please if you would trust me on this one and call off any other members of your squad so as to NOT draw any attention on us till i know more that will be great. And later I will explain everything to you.

But do you have any idea on how much damaged you and THAT robo dog already DONE?!

Yeah i know but now's not the time to be arresting is it? Don't you think saving someone's life is more important than arresting me?

Well.. yes.. No… I mean… FUCK!

With that the officer goes and he calls back over into his bluetooth headset and talks into it.

All units this is unit 556. I repeat this is unit 556. over

Unit 556 this is HQ over. What is the situation over…

I need all units to stand by. Repeat i need all units to stand by over.

Understood unit 556. All units of the SSCPD please stand by till further notice. I repeat unit 556 has requested that all units of the SSCPD are to stand by till further notice over.

There comes some talk over the bluetooth of all units acknowledging the orders and say they will be on stand by for now. At the same time there comes a new voice as Shadow goes and tilts his head to listen in.

Shadow it's Skye do you hear me over?

Yeah i can hear your loud and clear Skye what's your EST buddy?

I am on my way now but i don't know if i'll make it in time. But I did hear over the tech labs communications that something happened with your quills in the mix. Mind telling me what's going on?

Yeah you can blame S-pup for that one. Whatever is going on he took me the same way HE CAME to get to us. And well. Let's just say I made a new friend here.

I see. I'm patching threw now.

After a few moments Skye managed to patch threw the officers bluetooth.

Hello? Unit 556. Can you hear me? This is Skye "tails" Prower. Mechanic of Team Cosmic Eclipse over.

The officer's eyes go wide as he looks over at Shadow and Shadow goes and nods at him.

Y-ye-yes i can over.

Good now, listen. I'm not too far behind you both but I've been stopped by some of your friends cause of Shadow and my robo pup and there thinking i am part of this witch i guess is true. But I NEED to be there with Shadow right now in order to help our friend out. She's been going thru a really bad time and me and Shadow are the only ones that can help her. Do you understand over?

Loud and clear Mr. Prowers. Just leave this to me..

All units this is unit 556. I repeat this is unit 556. I need all units of the SSCPD to stand down at once and let Skye "tails" Prower of Team Cosmic Eclipse go. Repeat. I need all units of the SSCPD to stand down at once and let Skye "tails" Prower of Team Cosmic Eclipse go at once over.

There comes chatter over the bluetooth at hering how they had one of the Members of Team Cosmic Eclipse and soon Skye's voice could be heard.

Thanks alot. I may be a bit behind but I'll catch up to you both soon. But right now you both need to hurry up S-pup is far ahead of you both. It looks like he's heading due north east to the forest.

Wait that's SSC National Wildlife Park. I know right where that is just follow me Shadow. I'll make sure we get you there.

Right. Shadow nods as the officer goes and floors it an speeds off to the Forest with Shadow close at hand, and his lights and sirens going off.

Officer.

Yeah Shadow?

Mind calling for an EMT i have a feeling we're going to need it.

Sure thing Shadow.

Within moments a EMT was on its way as the officer and Shadow near the turning point. The officer goes and screeches around the corner as Shadow goes and takes a shortcut up and over the small hill and to the other side. Within a few moments they were at the Wildlife Park, but they had lost s-pup.

Dammit where is he? Am not seeing him on my image map on my glasses.

SHADOW LOOK!

The officer goes and points down a pathway and sees some broken foliage.

Your robo pup must of went that way. If we follow the broken pathway….

It should lead us to Eris! Let's go!

With that they were off.

Back in the hidden meadow….

Eris and Birch had really been going at it and both looked like hell. And just like before Eris looked worse than before. Which is what they wanted. They stood there panting and in pain when Eris smiled at Birch….

Listen big guy lets finish this now. I have a feeling that we let our play time go on longer than I thought. And uninvited guests should be showing up any time soon. You remember what I said , right?

Yeah i do Eris. So how do we finish this?

Before Eris could say anything more she heard S-pup Barking and knew he was close….

SHIT! There hear. Quickly Birch come at me with your strongest attack and make it look good. I'll do the same as well.

Birch looks over behind Eris and sees the bushes moving and then at the cave worried.

What about her? He points to the cave.

Don't worry about her. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. But remember you made one to. So are you ready my Pet?

Yes I am. But…?

But what? He looked away and she understood right away.

If you must hold back then do so but make it look good ok.

Nodding he goes and gets ready for the final blow as does Eris. They go full head on at one another just as S-pup brakes threw the bushes and starts barking to Shadow and the police officer who in turn goes and yells out to him.

S-pup where are you at!?

This makes Eris and Birch look at one nodding at once as there hits, hit one another at the same time as Shadow finally breaks through the bushes with the officer close behind him. But before Shadow could do or say anything it was over. Eris and birch go and fall at once together practically in one another arms. Shadow goes and yells out Eris name just as Skye goes and bust threw the top of the meadows and down below at where Shadow and the Officer was.

Birch and Eris smile at one another just as Eris goes and releases her final attack to go and take control of Birch as was part of the deal they made...

**Kiss of Darkness…**

and with a soft kiss it was done…

Birch goes and could feel a new power within him and for a brief moment the mark of the BLACK ARMS… shows on his left upper arm. And fades away just as Skye Shadow and the officer show up next to them calling out her name.

She could hear something but wasn't sure what it was at first till Shadow goes and turns her over and holds onto her just as she starts to black out. It was just like before.

Hold on Eris help is on it's way. So just hold on…

Eris goes and scoffs on the inside thinking " if he only knew the real truth, how much more wonderful would that be? hahahah"

As Eris goes and blacks out she calls to her Mother…

_Mother? Mother are you there?_

_I am here my darling._

_It's been done. Birch is now with us as we wanted._

_Yes, I know look over there._

_Eris goes and looks over to her right and there he was inside her mind._

_Birch?_

_Eris? Eris where am i?_

_Your in my self consens mind now. We have become one after The Kiss of Darkness._

_I see. So does that now mean that…_

_Yes it does. We can communicate with one another now as a unit. From here on out you will be my right hand and my second in command. There is much to do and so little time to do it all. My Mother will tell you everything. So listen to her understand?_

_Yes, my Princess. I understand. I Birch Grolar Bear here by from hear on will follow your every command without fail and will do my best to appease you, your Highness. And I will bring down all who oppose the new BLACK ARMS army._

_With that he goes and he gets down onto one knee bowing,swearing his allegiance to her and Trinity and Eris smiles at him…_

_Rise my Pet we have much to do starting with my promise. And remember…_

_Yes i know. I know my Princess. And my Queen Mother._

_Then let's hurry it's starting to get chaotic out there and i can hear so many voices and i'm sure she's scared to death on what happened to us both…._

With that they both go and wake up. Birch first and not far behind him Eris. and she was right it was chaotic out there. There were a lot of people now from a few different police officers, to some EMT units and some park rangers. And all were buzzing around her and Birch and her. Making a fuss. She could feel people poking and prodding her why Skye was close by trying to tell them to be careful with her as he was trying to make sure she was ok. Shadow was over by the police cars talking with the one that helped them get here explaining things to him on what was going on. Why at the same time the moment Birch woke up he was already putting up a fight trying to get away from everyone to get to his wolf. But the EMTs were having none of it. Had they not drawn the battle out like they did he would have been able to fight them off. But even with his new found powers Eris gave him it would do no good. Not without revealing who he was. Or who she was. It was too risky.

Eris goes and looks over at him weakly and tries to get up to help him. She had to help him cause she had a promise to keep and she WOULD keep it. Even if it KILLED her. Eris goe and starts to struggle even though it hurt like hell. She didn't care

S-s-skye…. Stop them…. Please… they're hu...rting him.

Eris please calm down. There only trying to help him. And you too. You're both in pretty bad shape.

but...Skye we….

Please Miss Monroe lay back down so we can get you out of here. Your in safe hands now. So please just lay back down and we will get you out of her. And to safety.

At that point in time Trinity saw what was happening and she gives Eris a tiny bit of her power to try and fight back….

I said….let…. Me..go!

With that Eris brakes free of her restraints and sits up as Skye goes and falls to the ground along with one of the EMT members. Eris holds her side and pants hard as she tries to stand up but can't. She tries again and nearly falls over till Shadow goes and catches her and she looks up at him to tired and beat to even fight him off.

Eris you need to lay back down your badly hurt.

Not right now reject. I have a promise I need to keep to Birch.

What do you mean a promise?

Eris points to the cave weakly…

The. cave… I need it. To get. To the. Cave. reject…

Shadow goes and as he's holding her he looks over to the cave which can barely be seen because of the rock in front of it. If it wasn't for Birch weakly trying to pound away the rock he and everyone here would have overlooked it.

Eris i…

Shadow PLEASE… i...i promised him. And...and I promised her.

Shadow was beside himself right now and didn't know what to do. He wanted to make sure Eris was ok. But yet she made a promise to this bear named Birch and to whoever was in that cave. Her health should come first and foremost but he knew if he didn't help her would regret it later. So he gave in and nodded with a sigh. He goes and picks Eris up and walks over to the cave and sets her down on her feet where she goes and places a hand on Birch who in turn looks back at her with pleading eyes.

You promised…

I know we did and were going to keep it no matter what. But right now we're both too tired and weak to break this rock. So let Sadow do it with a Chaos Spear.

But all these people here? She won't come out. There's too many.

Eris goes and looks around and she sees Birch was right. There were too many people here. She would be too scared to come out and show herself. She looks to Shadow with tired and weak eyes sighing…

Shadow we need to get everyone here to leave. She won't come out and show herself otherwise. We need to get them back down to the park's entrance so she will come out. Once it is quiet she will come out and show herself to the rest of you. For now just you Skye and the two park Rangers can stay but the rest need to go.

She looks to Birch who in turn nods and she looks back at Shadow who goes and looks around trying to spot his new police friend and spots him. At this time Skye was close by when Shadow goes and walks by him telling him what was going on as Eris and Birch used the rock to keep upright. Eris goes and sighs placing a hand on the rock thinking as she lays her forehead on it. Skye comes over to place a hand on her back to reassure her but she shys away from his touch and moves closer to Birch who in turn moves closer to her in turn gently puts an arm around her and holding her close to him. She goes and turns her head into his fur and places her hand on his chest. Skye is taken aback by this and seems a little hurt by it. Shadow goes and comes over to them and sees her and Birch close together and the look of hurt on Skyes face as he looks away rubbing his right arm. Shadow looks a bit perplexed but thinks nothing of it for now as the two park rangers go and walk up.

The officer managed to get everyone away from here and it should take them about 15 minutes to reach the parks entrance.

Eris looks up and then anger in her eyes.

We don't HAVE that long. She's badly hurt and has cubs. And she's scared to death right now. And I promised Birch I'd help her and her cubs if I could.

Eris what are you talking about? Shadow asks.

She a really big...HUGE… black Patch Striped Mackenzie Valley Wolf….

This caused the two park rangers to gasp out and look at one another for a moment…

You don't think it's her do you?

It could be possible? She was the only one within the whole of the forest to be that big and have those markings.

The female park ranger goes and she takes out her phone and looks for something and she then shows it to Eris and Birch who in turn look at one another.

It's not the best picture but is this her?

They both nod as Eris answers.

Yes that's her.

Her name is 877654-3A Codename Alantia.

Alantia?

Yes. We had thought she was killed or her tracking collar had gone dead since it was about time to re-collare her with a new one. We heard she had pups with her. But ever since she went dark we couldn't know for sure. And we just about gave up hope. But if you both say it was her then…

It's her I should know. Like Birch, I got a first on literally on hands touch of her. And she's in really bad shape.

Wait? You mean you literally got to PET HER?! Her?! A wild animal?! A wild animal of her size?! That could LITERALLY RIP YOU APART!? THE BOTH OF YOU?!

The one who was freaking out was the male park ranger. And he looked like he was gonna pass out from having his mind blown to bits. Skye goes and giggles as does the female Park Ranger, why Shadow goes and shakes his head at him saying...

You think that's impressive you should see how she handles the jungle life back on the Island of Hucksure. She's always had a really special bond with wildlife. One time a giant Rainbow Quetzalcóatl Anaconda found it's way into our base. Everyone was freaking out. But if anything it was more scared cause it was hurt and in pain. Had Skye here in her coils about ready to eat him. We all were about to blast the thing when Eris saw what was wrong with it. She goes and not missing a beat attacks the thing so it would focus on her. It let Skye go and went after Eris. Before too long Eris had decked it hard enough to knock out the thing hurting her. It was one of its fangs. Needless to say the battle ended quickly.

But everyone was holding their breath for what seemed like forever. Even me, and I was about ready to send a Chaos Sphere at it as it went into what we had thought was gonna be the final chomp. But as I was about to do so i stopped and saw that it was nuzzling her. Even PURRING for that matter. Which none of us knew that a Rainbow Quetzalcóatl Anaconda could DO. Needless to say we were all really surprised that day. Eris knew that the beast was in pain and needed help. And she took the time to do just that whereabouts any other man would have killed it on sight. And not asked any questions till it was too late. In short, if she said she got an on hands experience with Alantia then i believe her. Maybe some time I'll tell you all about the the tiger epidemic that one was pretty funny and it pissed off a Circus ringmaster. But for now let's get this wolf out of here. And be on your guard for now just to be safe.

Skye goes and runs over to Eris and Birch to help them but again she shys away from him once more and into Birches arms as they limp off a bit of the way. Skye follows them and passes Shadow who places a hand on his shoulder.

It'll be ok. Just give her time.

Yeah. if you say so.

Shadow goes and softly smiles at him as he gets ready.

Right everyone out of the way now?

They all answer him and he calls out…

I don't know if you can hear me Atlantia. But stand back…

CHAOS SPEAR!

Shadow goes and he throws a Chaos Spear at the rock blowing it up. Everyone goes and ducks, or shys away from the smaller bit's. Birch goes and he turns Eris away covering her from it all. After the dust settles everyone looks up to see if Alantia was ok.

Atlantia goes and she limps out into the setting sunshine whining. Eris and Birch were the first to run to her and she weakly wags her tail as her eyes light up for a moment before she falls over exhausted. Eris goes and falls to her side checking her over as Birch runs inside to check on the pups. Shadow, Skye, and the two park rangers come running over to her but with one look Skye and Shadow stop right away and Skay and Shadow both hold out there ams to stop the two park rangers as Shadow softly shakes his head.

Give her a moment. I think Alantia is fine just exhausted. But let Eris look her over.

But Shadow…

Trust me on this. Right now that wolf's life is more important than documenting how bad she looks. None of us are to go over there till Eris gives the ok and if any one of you two do you'll have me to deal with!

Shadow goes and growls at them causing them to back off a few steps without having no choice to.

After a few moments Alantia goes and looks up and over at Eris weakly whining at her and taping her tail on the grass.

Easy girl won't hurt you. I promised you I'd try and help you if i could remember?

For a brief moment Eris left eye goes and turns a golden crimson color and stays like that as Alantia goes and whins and nuzzles her even licking her. Eris's eye goes back to normal and she softly laughs as Alantia licks her. After a few moments Birch calls out and everyone looks to the cave but stays where they are…

Eris I need help.

Eris goes and gets up pattng Alantias's head as she walks off to the cave. Alantia goes and tries to get up but Eris stops her…

You stay girl. Will bring your pups to you.

With that she lays back down and Eris head inside. Birch where are you? I can't see anything.

I'm further in the back. Just follow my voice.

No way i'm doing that hold on i'll get S-pup to give us some light.

Eris goes and calls out for s-pup…

S-pup I need your help!

He runs over tilting his head.

Give me some light. Just enough to light the cave up so I can see. Try a medium low light.

He barks at her and he goes and he turns to the cave and and a spot on his back goes and opens up and a light comes from out of it and turns on giving Eris enough light to see. She walks into the cave telling him to stay put as she goes deeper in it gets dark again but not like a moment ago. But yet it was dark enough. She soon finds Birch kneeling over a litter of 4 pups. She goes and kneels over them as well and places a hand on them. There were 3 females and a male. The male looked just like his mother but had pach fissure piebald instead of striped like his mother. They look at them and Eris sees right away that two of the females look really bad why the male and other female looked to be in better shape.

Eris…

I know my pet. I know. I told you I'd help save them all if I could. And we will try. But in the end its Alantias choice on what happens to them.

Nodding he takes the two stronger ones and hands them to Eris and he takes the two weaker ones and they head out of the cave. The sun had set even further behind the trees and making the meadow darker.

S-pup low high beams if you please.

With that S-pup goes and brightens up the meadow more and Eris and Birch go and and head over to Alantia with her 4 pups. Shadow and the rest had stayed where they were but with the exception of a new member to the group who Skye and the other two rangers were talking to why Shadow made sure everyone stayed far away from Alantia. Shadow goes and sees them coming out and tells them to quiet down as he walks over to them just as they were setting the pups next to Alantia.

Eris what's going on?

It turns out two of the 4 are not good and won't make it in this state. But the other two will. And I promised Birch I'd help them but…

How did they get like this tho?

It was poachers that did this. I know I saw them during one of my trips here one day. Birch goes and starts to tell his story of what happened…

They wanted her and her pups for some hunters ball. And when they saw her and her cubs they knew they would have a rare prize on their hands because of her being a rare patch piebald. Her son here has it as well but his is different. When I was out riding one day I saw her in a cage. And i knew i couldn't leave her there so i took on the poachers on my own and rescued her and her pups.

Found this hidden meadow which I thought she would be safe at and I have been trying my best to come by every day and look after them. I was trying to hunt for fresh meat and everything for her but it wasn't working cause they had done some damage to her already and she was weak as well. I was slowly feeding her small chunks of meat to her with a deer carcass i took down which was helping some but two of her pups looked bad with some kind of sickness. I had guessed it was cause they kept her and her pups away from one another. If i hadn't shown when i did they would have been dead by now. Then Eris found this place i been trying to protect and well…

Birch goes and looks at Erish sheepishly and blushes then looks away.

Shadow sees this and grunts…

I see. So that explains everything on why you look like hell AGAIN for the second time this year.

Shut it reject.

Shadow grunts at her as he goes and he picks up one of the two healthier looking pups, the male, up but his scruff and holds him. He goes and then picks up the other one and walks off with them.

Do what you need to do with the two weaker ones i'll take these two just over there by the waterfall. Once you've done what you had to, will, worry about her.

Alantia goes and growls softly at shadow and Eris quiets her letting her know i'd be ok she settles down.

Shadow if you could leave them here with their mom i think that will help some. I don't know why but those two Rangers rubbed me the wrong way and I can't put a finger on it.

You felt it to uh? You bear what do you say? Did those to rangers feel off to you? Shadow goes and looks at Birch.

Yeah they do. Birch grunts. I think that female was one of the poachers i saw i can't remember off hand. It was nearing dusk when I found their camp and Alantia. And the forest was already darkening.

Right. Don't worry i'll keep these two safe. If there who we think they are then i'll use these two as bait and lure them out. If they run then I'll know it. I'll send Skye over to you to help here.

Birch?

Birch nods at Shadow and warns him…

If any harm comes to them you'll pay dearly HEDGEHOG….

Shadow grunts and nods at him and walks off with the two pups and sends Skye over who looks at them.

Skye does S-pup still have his x-ray upgrades in him still?

Yeah he does, why do you ask?

Why do you think? So I can go and see if this is prime real estate for the new cabin I'm building?

WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD ASK THAT SKYE?! WE HAVE A SICK AND INJURED WOLF HERE WITH MORE THAN A BUSTED LEG! AND TWO SICK AND DYING WOLF CUBS!

Right right...sorry Eris i-i-i didn't mean anything by…. I just….

Just get out of here Skye you'll just be in the way.

Eris goes and calls S-pup over as Skye goes and walks off and heads over to Shadow holding himself as he's looking down his ears folded back not wanting to look at Shadow right now. Skye could tell something had changed in Eris today. Even more then she was already. And her snapping out at him like that was too much. Sure he could pin it to pain since her and that Grolar Beard had been fighting due to a misunderstanding. And now all of a sudden it was like him and her had become super close even tho they don't know one another that well. Even after a day. Sighing his ears perk up when he hears his name being called by Shadow. And he looks at him then away back at Eris and Birch.

Shadow? I-i-i think something happened to Eris, more than what has already happened. She's never snapped at me like this before.

Shadow goes and paces a hand on Skye's shoulder trying to comfort him.

Listen Skye it's more than likely due to the pain she is in right now and something tells me that her and that Grolar Bear ended up becoming more than enemies. But friends and rivals within the last few hours. I haven't seen her that beat up, well not counting the battle LAST month, well i don't really know when the last time i saw her that beat up. So just give her time ok Tj?

Yeah sure Shadow…

What Shadow didn't want him finding out was that he sensed it as well. And he didn't want to worry Skye till he knew for sure on what was going on with her. But he knew also it would be a matter of time till Skye found out as well. Sure Skye was only 16 years old, and still a kid. But he was smarter than his dad and Eggman put together. And highly mature for his age. He had an I.Q of 350, and had graduated from high school at only 12 years old. And had been taking his college classes, at age 13, online why helping out in G.U.N and as Team Cosmic Eclipse's Mechanic. His mind was nothing this generation had seen, even Ivan Robotnik son of Eggman had an I.Q 200 points higher than Skyes. Resting at 550. And thus surpassing his father's I.Q of 300. Hell even Skye surpassing HIS father Miles. Even still he wanted to keep it from him for as long as he could but something told him that wouldn't be the case for much longer. Standing there as he looked over to where Eris and Birch were at his right ear twitches and he looked back at everyone.

What's going on?

These two are thinking it's a good idea to go and take these two pups you have into the station and have our stand by vet's look at them. But I myself think it's best to wait for the other 3 wolves so we can take them in together.

I see? Shadow goes and looks at the pups he has and he nods. To be honest it's the reason I brought them over here. The mother and other two are not gonna make it there in really bad shape. Eris and the bear are talking now on what the best move would be to end their suffering. And they wanted a few minutes alone.

But Shadow…

Shadow goes and looks at Skye for a moment narrowing his eyes at him and they lock eyes a sort of privet talk between one another. It took Skye a few moments to get that something was going on and then it dawned on him as he took the little female pup from him and held her as he looked at the rest with lowered ears…

Ye-yea thats whats going on. I mean i knew something was off when Eris snapped at me but i didn't know it was cause the mama wolf was that bad. So now I understand what's going on and why she did that to me.

The Head Park Ranger looks to Shadow than him and back to Shadow sensing something is going on and taking the hint.

Back over by Eris and Birch unknowing to Skye and the rest Shadow had left his prototype sunglasses with Eris who found them in the grass a moment after he left with the two pups and she and Birch heard everything going on and started talking with one another on what to do.

_We need to do something to make it look like she's dead. That's the only way._

_But how?_

_I wish I knew._

_At that moment Eris's left eye goes and turns its golden crimson color as her mother takes over for a moment…_

_Maybe I can help out. But Birch will have to be ok with this._

_How? And why Birch?_

_As long as it helps her in the end I'll try anything if you think it will help you Majesty._

_Right. If we do this right we can make it look like she is dead. It will last 15 minutes which should be long enough to convince everyone. And then afterwards she will wake up on her own as if nothing happened. Birch you will have to be the one to do it. You were given a new power when Eris turned you. It's a sort of poison if you would. That has both effects of either killing someone, or in this case knocking them out cold to where it looks like there dead. And as i said it will last 15 minutes and they will wake up on their own and act like nothing has happened. It does have a small side effect of where they will forget what happened 15 minutes prior to it. Which is fine. Eris you have this ability as well but yours is much stronger since your of royal blood and we wish to save the beast and not kill it._

_You think you can do it Birch?_

_Birch nods and answers…._

_Yes I can. Just show me what I need to do and I'll do it. And what of the two pups?_

_Eris will deal with them. The poison is fast acting they won't be in any pain and they won't feel anything at all._

_Very well you highness._

_Now before we start. Eris I been sensing a strong energy close by but I can't pinpoint it. But it feels as if it is near where that big boulder used to be a few moments ago before we destroyed it. Take a look after that traitoris Hedgehog leaves._

_Right mother I'll do it._

After that Trinity goes back to her deep slumber for now as Eris and Birch goes and talk a few more minutes before putting the plan in motion. And once they figured out what they had to do they did it. Alantia now looked dead and if Trinity was right she would wake up in 15 minutes. And as for the two weaker pups Eris went and put them to sleep as well. And like Trinity said they didn't feel a thing at all. Just as if a vet would use a special medicine to put one's pet to sleep for the last time. They were at least happy that Alantia was able to say goodbye in her own wolfy way and understood what was going on. And when she survived this she would live again to breed more pups and this time in a safer place and environment. She would make sure of it.

She goes and she picks up Shadows sunglasses he left behind and puts them on. And moment she does they light up with a Holophace on the lenses and she smiles. She would have to get Skye to make her a pair. She hits the side of them and the communication icon comes up and turns on and shows all of who was connected to it….

Shadow Eris said it's done. Alantia and the two pups are gone now. They will stay behind and bury her and her two pups.

Right. Let's get these two to their truck so they can get them to the ranger station and get looked at. If it's ok with you two could we go with you and put them in the carrying crate?

Aah sure… why not. This will give you the chance to say goodbye to them. Come on will show you where it is.

The Head ranger goes and watches them leave and heads over to where Eris and Birch was…

So...is she really dead?

No she's not. It's a special trick I know that if done right can make the person, or in this case, animal look like there dead when in all reality there only in a state of self animation. It slows the heart rate and there breathing so much it makes them look dead. But in about 12 minutes she will wake up. Eris told him.

I see. And the two pups?

They….sighs…. They won't be waking up sadly.

I understand. The fox said you would bury them

Yes we will. Over by where the bolder was.

Right. You think that hedgehog will get those two?

That HEDGEHOG is named Shadow and as much as i hate his very existence he will get them. And I'm even sure that by now Skye has hidden a smale tracker in the carrier as we speak. And thus in a few moments Shadow will be on them. And in a few moment's I should be getting word of what's goin…

There heading due east the way we came here a few hours ago. Skye planted a chip on them and a sound recording bug as well. So we can hear everything that's their saying. And it sounds like there going to make a stop off at that rest area we were at today to change rides.

Then what are you standing around for HEDGEHOG?! Get your ass into gear and go after them!

I would if i could Belladonna but i can't

Why not?

Cause my gear is not working.

What do you mean your gear's not working?!

The new gear Skye gave me is a prototype set…

SKYE!?

Don't worry right now as we speak he's going after them now since i can't. And you know i would of if I could.

Good then in that case Shadow?

Yea Belladonna?

1\. Don't call me that you know i hate it. And … you think….you could get the EMT back up here please. I'm not feeling so good now.

Sure thing Belladonna. Will be back that way soon.

Birch looks at Eris and could see she did indeed look a bit off. The Head Ranger was back over by the entryway of the meadow once again just as Alatia was waking up.

Eris goes and slowly starts to head over to where the big rock was she was now starting to feel it all. But she had to finish. She heads over and starts to remove rocks and more from where the bolder used to be. And as she does a shining light emerges from the dirt. After a quick look around and not seeing anyone but Birch around she goes and uncovers a Chaos Emerald. One of 7 of the magical Echidna Gemstones. The light dies down and once it does it reveals its color to be the light blue gem. Smiling she calls Birch over who slowly walks over. It was clear he was starting to feel out of it to. Eris goes and picks the Chaos Emerald and looks to Birch tossing at him…

Trade yea for my Locket.

Birch catches it and his face lights up.

Deal. he goes and finishes coming over and he reaches into his satchel and puts the chaos emerald in it and takes out and hands Eris her locket.

Just so you know you owe me a new gold chain for this. She states as she puts it in her pocket for the time.

Fair enough Princess. He grunts at her as she sighs and tries to sit down a bit off to the side but ends up falling instead. Birch goes and manages to catch her and help her down to rest.

Birch I dug as best as I could. You think you could put the pups to rest please. I want to, I really do. But I'm Not feeling so good right now.

Sure Princess.

Just as Birch was going to head back Alantia had already came over with one of the pups and placed it in the hold made. And she goes back for the other one and does the same again. And Birch goes and places dirt over them with the help of Alantia. After a bit of time Birch comes over to Eris and he lays down next to her along with Alantia. All 3 let out a tired sigh.

According to S-pups readings her right front leg will have to be amputated. It's in such bad shape that it's starting to get infected and it's starting to become dead. There's no saving it. She has a few busted ribs which i'm surprised they haven't pierced her lungs yet. And she very malnourished. It looks like there was a chain or something around her neck at one time and has embedded itself in her neck surprisingly enough it hasn't gone all the way threw. It must be really painful to swallow and that could explain why she's so malnourished. She has some infection as well but ses holding strong. I think we got to her in time another week or 2 and it would of been too late.

Do you think she will make it if we manage to get her the help she needs?

Yes she will and i have contacts who can help. Believe it or not I'm not all sexy looks and fighting skills. I'm also one of the top richest people on this planet. So I have money and resources as well. Me and my whole family are. Well i guess just me now since I'm thats all thats left of the Monroe line.

How will she survive with only 3 legs in the wild?

I'm sure Skye can come up with something to help her. And we will then relocate her to my lands I have here that my Father used to own. Which I guess I do now. From the files I have there about 80,000,00 square acres of land. So that's like 125,000 square miles of land. We can build her a super sized pen for her and her cubs in no time. She will be protected on my family's land. And anyone trying to hunt on my lands will pay.

Birch looks at her as Alantia goes and lays her head on him and he pets her. He was about to say something more when Shadow goes and shows up with the EMT. Birch gets up and helps Eris up and the moment she Stands up she starts coughing up blood. Shadow goes and runs to her just as she slowly blacks out sending a message to Birch before she does.

_Don't let him know you have that Chaos Emerald we will need it._

_I won't Princess. Now rest._

_Let Shadow know...let everyone know that Alantia is under the Monroe names protection and they will have to go through me for anything and everything…._

_With that Eris finally blacks out from her injuries…._

**Oh no Eri has finally collapsed from her injuries from the battle with Birch the Grolar Bear. and it looks like they could be more trouble than anyone thought. What will happen with the Lyox? Will she make it or will she end up succumbing to the internal bleeding?**

**Find out in Act 2 of Chapter 2. New Life. New team. New living hell.**

**Where we will find out if she will make it or not.**

**And also find out who Birch the Grolar Bear really is. Is he really a new ally or is he something more? Why did he really join Eris and Queen Trinity of the Dark Arms without a real fight? And why does it seem like him and Eris, after only one battle and a kiss, are now closer than ever as if they were more than a united Team like a bee hive.**

**What will become of Alantia and her two remaining pups? Will they make it as well?**

**And will Skye be next to Join Eris Dark Team as well? Or with the Twin Tail fox end up going solo and Join another team thus becoming an Enemy to her?**

**Shadow has sencest something within Eris. Will he find out what it is before the Blood Eclipse? Or will he find out too late?**

**And lastly what will Eris and Queen Trinity do with the Chaos Emerald they found. Why is it they need it? And will the remaining 6 Emeralds end up in their hands?**

**Find out in Act 2 of New Life. New Team. New living Hell. coming to a fanfic site near you.**


	3. Chapter 2 ACT 2

In the last story we left Eris behind in the wild woods of Shining Star City's Wildlife Park where she met Birch the Grolar Bear. a powerful new ally who's raw strength and power surpassed even her, guarding a rare patch piebald Striped Mackenzie Valley Wolf named Alantia and her four cubs. During which we finally meet Dark Trinity. The Queen of the **DARK ARMS** and another mother, so to say, to Eris. They end up finding one of the 7 chaos emeralds in the meadow where Birch was hiding Alantia and her pups. Shadow and Skye finally reach Eris in time for the fight between Birch and her took a turn for the worst by the end of the day. With one of 7 of the chaos emeralds. what will become of Eris? Will she make it? And what are Trinity's plans? And will we find out why Birch joined her. And will Shadow and Skye end up making or breaking everything Eris and Trinity are trying to achieve? Find out in….

**Chapter 2**

**A New Life. A New Team. A New Living Hell. **

**ACT 2**

**Two weeks later….**

**At SSC wildlife rehabilitation and reserver center 20:45 hours**

It had been two weeks since Birch met Eris and joined up with her. She was still in the hospital recovering from surgery. Eris had internal bleeding from the beating he gave her which he didn't know his finishing move done till it was too late. She did say she wanted it to be as real as possible and she got it, but he felt horrid that though he held back it still did some major damage to her. And speaking of surgery Alantia was about to go in for hers. She was now strong enough for it after two weeks of rest and antibiotics.

Birch was in the watching room that overlooked the surgery room. He had his left hand on the glass with a worried look in his eyes. His right arm, from his hand to his elbows nook, was in a soft cast due to a hairline fracture. He came out better then Eris did. They allowed him to be there for Alantia for a few moments before the surgery as they put her under and after he was forced to leave. He didn't want to but he knew it was for the best for he would only be in the way if so. Sighing, he goes and looks at the clock in the room and sees that it is about time for the pups bottle feeding. Sighing and looking away he heads to the pen that Alantia and the two pups where being kept. He stops on the way there at the Nursery and picks up the two bottles for the pups which he had named Rinna and Ziggy.

He goes and he walks into their pen and closes the door behind him and they go and on stubby legs run to greet him. He smiles at them as he sits down and starts to feed them. As he is doing this he starts to think of how they came to be. How they all meet and more. He wonders what their story was. He knew his story well enough what had caused him to meet them. But what of Alantia and her story. He knew in order for her and her pups to be like this it would have taken a long time to do so. So how long ago was she captured? When did she have her pups? Who was the father? Was he still alive?

These were questions he would never know. And if Alantia could talk she would tell him everything. He goes and he moves over to a soft mossy spot in the pen and leans up against a log as Rinna goes and crawls in his lap to be fed some more. Ziggy was nudging the other bottle wanting his dinner as well and Birch, despite having a soft cast on he goes and he manages to get the bottle just right so Ziggy could eat. After they ate Birch sets the bottles aside and he goes and slouches down some to the point he's nearly laying down and the two pups go and curl up on him.

He goes and folds his arms on his chest and starts to doze off when one of the vets comes in and informs him that Alantia was out of surgery now and was doing great and everything went well, and they would bring her in soon. He nods at them and goes and places the pups in the makeshift cave on some moss and he goes to help the vets bring her in.

After a few moments they finally bring Alantia in and they set her down in the makeshift cave to rest for a bit longer. The pup goes and nessle up against their mother for the night as Birch goes and takes his place back by the log. The lights to the facility start to go out as people start to leave for the night and Birch knew he had another couple hours yet before he had to leave as well. There were always a few people left, one being a girl named Dixie Mink.

She was a winter mink who had a snow white fur bodly, with soft silky icy arctic blue hair and long furry silky tail she would always keep in a bun when she came to work so it wouldn't trip people or get in the way of things. Her eyes where a deep sapphire blue. She was one of the few who always stayed behind to check things over for the night and then came in and gave the pups their last feeding of the night. Birch on a whim decides to go find Dixie and see if she needs any help but just as he was about to leave the pen she enters the room with a carrying crate. For a moment Birches eyes light up at the carrying crate and he then goes over to help her with it and the four bottles as he looks at her.

Listen big guy anyone finds out I'm doing this I could lose my volunteering job. But there's no other choice. I don't MIND doing so normally but since I do the night shifts and everything with a couple of others. I just can't keep up no more. And with the baby boom that's happened here at the wildlife reserve cause of so many orphans coming in on a daily basises. It was the only way I could think of. And you did tell us all she did lose two pups, and it just happens that we HAVE two orphaned pups as is needing a sergeant mother. And Alantia seems to fit the bill and the rest of the Volunteers think it is a good idea as well. And in the end not only will we get into huge shit for this and lose our volunteering jobs for it but in the end the final choice is up to you and you alone since she is your wolf. And mind you she may not take to them since they're not really wolf pups presay… she goes and tells him in her beautiful deep southern belle voice

What do you mean there not really wolf pups?

Birch asks as he sets the crate down and she goes and opens the door as two pups go and tentatively walk out of the crate wary of their new surroundings. And Birch goes and looks at them.

There Coywolf pups?

Yeeeah… she goes and rubs the back of her head sheepishly…. But the wolf part of them is the same as Alantia so we figured it could work. But it is up to you.

How old are they? Birch asks Dixie as he looks at them.

There maybe a week younger than Rinna and Ziggy. So just about the same age really.

I see. And there was no sign of their mother or anything when they were brought in?

Well to be honest we don't know. They were dropped on our step with a note saying they found them in the woods alone with no sign of the parents. The people left a number and we called them to ask more and they said they waited a long time for them to come back. After a few hours their dog found something and it was the body of what they were assuming to be the parents of the pups. They found them in a trap. When we went for the bodies we did an autopsy on them and found traces of poison in them, likely from some meat meant for another animal.

I see. Birch goes and thinks for a few wondering how Alantia would take to this. And in the end he goes and grunts with a nod.

Fine. Do it and let's see what happens.

Nodding Dixie goes and picks the two pups up and places them near the others. Dixie and Birch go and sit close by and watch and wait to see. After what felt like an eternity Dixie breaks the silence…

So Birch… What's your story? She asks him as she looks over at him.

What do you mean what's my story?

Like how did you meet Alantia and such.

Birch looks at her for a moment and he looks away sighing as he goes and gets up getting ready to leave. Dixie goes and follows behind him as he goes and Turns off the lights to Alantias pen and lets Dixie close and lock the door behind them and he heads to the exit. Dixie wasn't too far behind him and he looks back at her for a moment as he heads to the Air Board station to pick his Board up but Dixie stops him and looks at him…

Hey Birch I'm sorry if i hit a sore spot or something i just wanted to know was all.

Listen Dix. it's not a story i was hoping to tell someone like you. But more closer to me.

Oh like that Hotshot Superstar Monroe who's in the hospital right now still?

Dixie all but spits out annoyed. And Birch caches this and growls at her.

Listen here MINK I'd watch it if i were you. You have no right nor say on what goes on between her and me. Not you. Not Shadow no one. So I would back off if I were you.

Or what? You'll beat the shit out of me for no reason other than your own like you did her? Well let me tell YOU something BIRCH you think you can walst right in here and act like you own the joint but you don't. And until YOUR wolf is better and well enough to be released i think i have a right and say in this mess.

And again i say you DON'T. So back the fuck off cause it's not your place to know how i met her or anything about me for that matter.

Birch tells her as he places a finger on her to make himself heard as he goes and grabs his board and starts to walk off.

He goes and he hops on his gear and fly's off but just as he powers up and leaves he feels an extra weight on it and he looks back to see Dixie on the back of it holding on to him as he took off. Clearly pissed now he goes and tries to smack her off his board but was having little luck. She was holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

I'm not letting go Birch! I know something is bothering you and I just want to help PLEASE.

I said fuck off Dixie. If you don't leave me alone I'll make sure you lose your volunteering job cause of harassment. I promised myself i would tell the one who could best me in battle and Eris has done that and i TRUST HER!

With that he finally manages to smack her off his board but at the same time he ends up falling off it as well and he goes crashing and rolling on the ground at the same time Dixie does and his Board goes and crashes into some bushes. Dust slowly falls around them as Birch was the first one to slowly get up shaking his head as he looks over to Dixie who was just getting up as well. He goes over to her and he grabs her arm forcing her to look at him and the moment he does he was lost for a short moment in her deep sapphire eyes. Lost in there as he saw himself for a moment. His true self from long ago and he could see some part of her as himself and he was confused about it. Dixie goes and says something breaking the spell over him….

The hell do you think you're doing Birch?! Let go of me now! You're hurting me!

Dixie yanks her arm from him glaring at him. She was disheveled from the fall. Her hair was a mess and durty. And her tail comes out of its bun and she goes and stares at him in slight shock, and a bit worried. Birch for the most part was shocked and confused as well of what happened till he snaps out of it and growls at her….

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DIXIE?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?! YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT CAN BE FOR SOMEONE WHO DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE EXTREME GEAR! YOU TRYING TO GET THE BOTH OF US KILLED!?

She just stands there holding herself as she looks away quietly and refusing to look at him.

Sighing he goes and walks off and gets his board and as he pulls it out of the bushes he hears a soft hissing sound and he goes and turns it over and lays it on the buses and sees the underside totaled and one of the 3 air tanks leaking out and another smashed completely.

Nicet going DIXIE you totaled my gear up to the point of no return. And I don't have any spares on me right now.

By this time Dixie had come over to see the damage she had caused and sighs looking down as her ears fall.

I'm sorry Birch I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just that ….

THAT YOU WHAT DIXIE?! That you couldn't keep you fucking dammed nose out of my shit to the point you nearly got us killed?! IS THAT IT DIXIE!? CAUSE IT SURE IN THE HELL LOOKS LIKE IT!

At this point Dixie had wrapped her tail around herself as a familiar voice could be heard and Birch goes and walks off a bit of the way…

Queen mother?

Birch my dear what's the matter?

I don't know? I feel agitated and ancy for some reason more than ever. Like I feel something's off and I don't know what it is.

It could be the fact that you're worried about Eris which would be natural if so.

Queen Mother?

The fact you are away from her and not next to her to protect her is natural. She appointed you her right hand man for everything and mainly her guardian and lover. So there for your worried sick about her and you feel off cause you're not close to her.

I see. But it's not just that. It's this girl Dixie. She rubs me the wrong way, and well…?

Birch looks over at her and then his board which was totaled and sighs.

Yes I see. A reckless one she is and stupid if you ask me. Birch right now it is just you in the new Black Arms and with Eris not here to make the call on what to do that choice is now up to you on what you wish to do with her and how this should be handled.

To be honest I just want to head home. I'm tired and now sore and dirty so i just really wanna head home but this GIRL won't let me unless i tell her my story and she has no right to it only one that does is Eris. and she's not here right now. So i don't know what to do.

I see. I see. Then why not just ignore her and be done with it?

After tonight I have a feeling she won't let up. No matter what I do. Not unless I resort to threatening her which I am really tempted to do.

Then why not do it? She will already get into trouble for letting the Coywolf pups in with Alantia and her pups. And now harassment. I think that's more than enough to use against her isn't it? And who knows maybe in the end we could use her for something.

I don't know what for? She don't have any special abilities like me or Shadow, Skye or Eris or anyone I know of. So i don't know how she could be any use to us.

I see. Well then i guess for now i say get her where it hurts the most. She did say she loves this job why not make her lose it? And come tomorrow we will go see Eris and see if she has any ideas on what to do.

I guess. I do need to call for a ride anyway now thanks to her and her stupidity.

With that Birch goes and heads back over to the bushes and retrieves his board and he starts walking back to the wildlife care center as he reaches into his vannie pack for his phone only to pull it out and find it smashed as well. Growling he walks by Dixie looking at her as he shoves by her nearling knocking her down in the process.

Now not only do you owe me new parts for my Gear, you owe me a new phone to you little bitch.

Birch I…

SHUT IT DIXIE! You will regret this you little tramp. Starting tonight. Cause I happen to know the Lead caretaker is in tonight and after tonight it will be the last time you work here. You're lucky I don't call the cops on you for this.

Dixie stands there in shock and starts to cry as she goes and follows him back in silence a few feet behind him. It takes them about 5 minutes to reach the care center and Birch walks in and heads right at the same time another person, a male Minog (mink dog hybrid) this time, walks out and over to Dixie asking what was going on. As they talk Birch goes and heads right to the Offices and to go see the head caretaker of the center. Once at the door Birch goes and softly knocks on the door jam and clears his throat to be heard.

AH Birch, how can I help you my boy? And please come in, come in. And are you alright? You look like you had a bit of a spill.

Hello Mr. Cosoner Sir. I need to speak with you about Dixie sir.

Oh? What about Dixie Birch.

Birch goes and starts to tell him what happened and as he finishes up the male Minog comes back in with Dixie following behind him as Mr. Cosoner looks up and sees Dixie. And he didn't look too happy.

Dixie, Birch here was just telling me quite the story here and I can't seem to find it that you would do such a thing. So tell me? Is it true of what you did to his Extreme Gear and the orphaned Coywolf pups?

Dixie looks to the male Minog next her and he looks back a little unhappy himself and nods.

Well go on. Tell them.

He says in an overly stern voice as he folds his arms looking at her. Defeated she sighs and softly nods her head.

Yes sir. It's all true.

I see. Well then. This puts me in a really bad spot now doesn't it? What do you say to this Michell? I mean she IS your little Sister and all so i think you should have a say.

To be honest sir you can do what you see fit. Once mom and dad find out what she's done there going to be pissed as is. Especially considering how much they put into the center as is every year. This doesn't make you and the center look bad but our family too. So when ma in pa find out there gonna be real mad.

Yes indeed they will be. And I seen when Jacky boy is mad. Hell he IS my older brother after all. I had to put up with him for the past 35 years. And as much as i love having my niece and nephew here to always help out i got to make an example of this matter. I am sorry Dixie but till further notice your Banned from coming to the center till your mother and father say otherwise. Is this understood?

Dixie looks up in shock and horror at what she just heard. But her ears lower on their own and she looks down as tears softly fall.

Yes Uncle Cosoner.

Good now get out of here i don't want to see you for the time being. Michell you stay i need to talk to you and Birch.

With that Dixie goes and leaves closing the door behind her.

Well this was an eventful night i must say. Birch, again i am sorry for my nieces behavior and of what she's done. I will personally see you get your board fixed as well as a new phone.

Uncle why not let me handle that considering it WAS my sister's fault to start with. It is the least I can do after what she did. HELL if need be i'll get you a whole new Extreme Gear set. I mean you will be trying for the preliminaries in a few months won't you? And with the new rules they have set up you're going to need new gear right?

Yes that's right. But I joined Team Cosmic Eclipse a few days ago and Eris said….

Wait? You said ERIS!? As in THE ERIS!? AS IN BELLADONNA FUCKING ERIS MONROE ERIS?! THE CRYSTAL QUEEN HERSELF?! YOU FUCKING JOINED... THE CRYSTAL QUEEN!?

Cosoner goes and looks at his nephew tilting his head some…

Aaand that's a big deal WHY Michie?

DUDE, UNCLE! Eris is a friken LEGEND! She is the best of the best out there since King Sonics time when he was an EGR. She's a 5 time CHAMP and has yet to lose a RACE. but wait? I thought Eris HAD a team. Like members from G.U.N and such. So what happened? Do you know?

I don't know I'm sorry. But I'll ask if you like. Birch tells him. I'll be going to see her tomorrow at the Hospital.

Wait? Why is she at the hospital?

Kind of a long story. Pretty much runs into what your sister was harassing me about. But in short it was my fault due to a misunderstanding.

I see. Well how about i come with you and explain things to her I'm sure she won't mind. And maybe I can get her to Sign a few things if she's up to it. She's like my biggest Idle. I took up EGR when I was 7 and I became kind of a local Legend around SSC myself. And I'm pretty good as well. I can beat anyone here in the city. Well. except for one guy and his twin sister from the town over that is. Out of most everyone here there the only the ones in the city who can keep pace with me.

You're not talking about the Legendary Wind Masters kids, Kazuto and Celestine are you? And their friends Stream and Thunder Albatros?

Yeah the very some ones? You know them?

You could say that. I had a few run-ins with them with my friends Tinnie Dynamite and Micha Weasel. Every time we head out to do a job or anything those 4 our not far behind us ruining everything. Though rivals, I think we're kind of friends as well. Cause sometimes Stream and Celestin come to hang out with Micha and Tinnie. And they drag Thunder and Kazuto along.

Wait, you said Weasel and Dynamite. You not talking about Nack and Bean are you?

Yeah I am. Nack's a family friend and well, as for Bean, he and my father are really close so he's like an honorary uncle to me and my little sister Bitsy.

Is Bean as crazy as i heard?

Let's put it like this? He has yet to go sane over the years just more crazy. And the fun part is Tinnie is just like her father.

Oh boy.

Michell goes and chuckles as he leans against the desk folding his arms.

So if you know Fang and Bean then that means you're the son of Bark the polar bear right?

The one and only. Tho i am more talkative than my dad is. Even to this day he doesn't speak but we do have an understanding of sorts one way or another. And me and my sister have a very strong bond with him. Even with our bitch aunt taking over our lives since Ma passing….

With that Birch realizes what he just said and goes quiet about it and looks away and Michell caches it.

Buddy?

Birch shakes his head and sighs. He didn't realize the convo had turned down that road till it was almost too late.

Sorry bro… it's just…

A touchy subject? I get it so no worries K?

You know I thought about becoming a hunter/mercenary myself of late?

Birch looks up at him and he smiles a little. Really?

Yeah. I wanted to see more of the world from their point of view and see what it is like. Funny part is my mom and dad are ok with it despite the fact of what that would mean for the family but they know that not all mercenaries are bad and tend to help and not keep the goods for themselves. But even still. I wanna see what it's like. It sounds so fun and exciting. Yeah being rich and the Mayors kid is nice and all but it does get dull and boring after a time. And my parents know I hate palatichens, so there allow it. But on the condition I find a team to join.

Well I have to talk it over with Micha and Tinnie. But as the Leader I don't see any problems. But as the leader of the group I'll be ok with it. Besides it will be nice to have another guy on the team. When the girls get together there ALWAYS dragging me into some girly shit and I'm LITERALLY left behind dragging their shit around. Don't get me wrong i love the two dearly and there my best friends but still. It would be nice to be able to get some pay back just to see how THEY like it for once.

With that Birch bust up laughing as does Michell and his uncle Cosoner.

Girls, am I right boy's?

Hey don't let aunty Katty Kat hear you say that she'll claw you to death. Especially with her mood swings right now because of her being pregnant right now.

Why do you think I'm here for the night when I tend to be HOME.

Birch and Michell look at one another and say at the same time…

Oh shit.

Yeeep. She went bonkers cause she thought I was talking about her. I tried to tell her it was a co-workers wife and yeeeah.. I bolted out of there as fast as King Sonic HAHAHAHA.

Well. i take it you'll be crashing out here tonight then?

Yep, only safe place right now from her wrath.

All 3 guys laugh at this as Birch shakes his head. As much as it hurts talking about his mom he smiles as a memory comes up.

When i was 5 i remember how scary ma was when she was having my little sister Bitsy. Every time she got mad I ran for the club house leaving dad to deal with it. I think he hated me at those time. But when Bitsy was born I was so overjoyed at having a little sister.

A clock on the wall ends up Cuckooing eleven times and everyone looks over at it.

How did it become so late? I swear it was only a quarter to 9pm like 5 minutes ago.

Birch goes and grumbles and sighs annoyed.

Hey what's wrong Birch?

My aunt is what's wrong. She's gonna chew me out soon as I find a away home. Even though she KNOWS I been here for the past few nights.

Sighs annoyed he goes and bangs the desktop as Michell goes and places a hand on his shoulder. Don't worry Birch let me and my uncle handle it, just give a call home and will deal with the rest.

You don't know my aunt. She won't give a damn if your King Sonic or not. She will flip shit one way or another.

Just let us handle it ok? I promise will work something out.

Sighing Birch goes and takes the phone held out to him and he calls home. After a few moments a female voice could be heard.

Hello? The Grolar/Polar bear residents. This is Agatha speaking. How can I help you? And if this happens to be my worthless piece of shit nephew Birch then let me tell you something young man. You have any idea on how late it is?! It's nearly midnight! And you could of woken your little sister up! You know how your daily plans are, that I have set for her. How many times have I told you not to call so late at night? Where the fucking hell are you?! Are you in fucking jail you fucking peace of crap?

Cause if so then let me tell you something. You can stay there and rot there for all i care about you good for nothing little prick. Now you listen to me you good for nothing piece of shit. And you listen good. You don't know how good you have it since I started helping out around here since Martha died. I did everything for you and your sister. Done things she couldn't do. I took over so you and that little whining brat could have everything you need or wanted. I took over so your loser of a stupid father wouldnt have to put up with the likes of his pathetic worthless son and daughter. I open my home for the three of you so you wouldn't be living out on the streets and starving to death since you father don't even know how to fucking work right.

I do all this so you can go out and hang with your stupid fucking thieving whore friends every day. I do everything around here so you can have it good. And this is the thanks i get is you calling in late to wake the whole fucking house up. Well let me tell you something you piece of shit. As long as you, your father and your little tramp sister are living under my roof everything goes by my rules and laws. And I told you if you kept this up there would be consequences for your actions. Coming home all beaten up.

Going out late at night every night and not saying where you're going. Calling at all hours of the night or even day for that matter. Not bothering to even thinking once about your fucking poor father and your stupid weak little tramp sister what so ever. Always going off on the peace of cardboard to god know where. Well this is the last straw Birch Grolar Bear. cause i had it. Since you can't respect my rules and laws of my home anymore, I am breaking our deal we had to keep your sister safe. As of right now, come morning, she will be punished for not only your actions but hers as well.

And think my son Tank will be more than pleased enough to deal the punishment to her. After all she is young and beautiful after all. And she is 17 so she's perfect for what i have in mind for her. And i know he's been dying to do THAT to her, for a long, long time. You just remember what kind of family you were born in Birch cause you will pay for your disobedience and so much more. So you best think fast on what to do or so help me come morning your sister will pay. So what do you have to say to THAT Birch.

Cosoner and Michell stand there listening their eyes wide in shock at what they were hearing as Birch stands there growling low.

You listen here, you skank, and you listen good. Cause i'll be coming for my sister and my father TONIGHT and i'll be bringing reinforcements to. You don't know who your fucking with. Yeah I know what family I was born in, you remind me everyday. You remind my sister AND father everyday every chance you get you fucking whore. So help me you best have your so called BOYS ready cause i'll take the lot of you on.

Just because Ma abandoned you lot and YOUR family's ways don't me my father and sister have to despite everything you did for us. And you seem to FORGET DEAR. AUNTY. AGATHA. right now that house is TECHNICALLY MINE. You moved in without a word taking advantage of father and us shortly after the funeral of ma all cause you were jealous of her and what she accomplished and gaind, and i am sure GRANDFATHER would LOVE how you're threatening his bloodline.

All cause you couldn't bear the next lineage to the family line. And had to take it from ma every chance you got. Well guess what? i happen to know that Grandfather will be in the city in a few days for the Mayors upcoming party and i just so happen to have in tie links with the mayor's son and his brother who happen to be standing right here with me in the Wildlife center now. And they heard EVERYTHING you just said. So you wanna try that again? Cause once word gets out to grandfather of what you're doing to his lineage you will pay dearly.

Silents on the other end of the phone as everyone waits to hear from Agatha. And what seemed like a lifetime she answers.

Come do your worst cub cause i have your sister right now and Tank is about to have his fun with her. You have 2 ½ hours to get here and save her since I know how long it takes you to get from there, to the city and home. Tank may not be my son by blood but he is the closest thing i have ever since i adopted him. So technically what he's about to do to her isn't considered wrong since they're not blood related. And with how our family's laws and ancient ways are. She goes and tisks at him in disgust… well you should know.

Oh i know and i just HAPPEN to know for a FACT you have NOTHING in the family whatsoever. you can even ask Grandfather about that. I happen to know a lot of things about you and how you been trying for years to take over the family by force. Grandfather told me a lot of things last time he was here for a visit and said that by family law everything is in MY NAME. NOT your's, cause he removed you from the family line. I even have the documentation HIDDEN that you will never find and get a hold of you bitch. And by family law everything goes to me on my 19th birthday which is in about….

Birch looks at the clock and he holds the phone up as he says out loud…

3...2….1… NOW….

The Cuckoo clock goes and cuckoo's 12 times and a smile comes forms on Birch's face. And gasp comes out from Agatha as shouting could be heard and Birch stands there laughing softly.

Good luck trying to find it cause its not in the house at all it's in a very secret location one you will never find.

With that Birch goes and hangs up the phone and looks at the both of them as Cosoner goes and gets up and gets something and hands him an envelope and looks at him.

So I am guessing you and my uncle have been in cahoots with one another for a bit?

Yeah we have. I asked if I could keep something hidden here. I would have gone to my friends but it would be the first place she went looking. I could have hidden it at Eris's place because I know she has a deadly security system, and she doesn't know where she lives. And to be honest i don't either yet. And well since I've been here a lot lately I thought it would be the best place since my aunt hates animals. And by the time she realizes where it really is she won't be happy. I'm sure right now as we speak my friends are getting ready for her now. I told them my hunches of what's been going on of late and there ready. They all have decoes of this one here so she will have a hard time trying to find the real one.

So I know we just met but what's the plan? We don't have a lot of time right now so we need to think fast.

Ones already in place. Right now at this very moment before Dixie's stupidness, no offence Michell, happened right before i went in to feed the pups i got a call from my Grandfather and it just so happens he will be landing in a few moments. He told me he wanted to be here for my 19th birthday and everything and canceled everything he had to do so he could be here for the finalization of the paperwork and more.

Really? Then I guess me and my family are gonna have to throw you a birthday bash then aren't we? I mean had i known it was your b-day a few days sooner i could have planned better but i am sure we can figure something out. BOSS…

Michell says with a smile as he looks over to his uncle.

What says you uncle C?

I say let's get going. Where's your grandfather showing up at?

SSC airport on the private runway.

Then let's go. You can call your grandfather on the way using my phone.

Birch nods and they head out. On the way Dixie stops Birch for a moment to talk with him…

What is it Dixie? I don't have a lot of time right now to be messing with your shit. And your uncle and brother are waiting for me.

It won't take long, I promise. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did tonight and if there is any way I can make it up to you I will. Just tell me what i need to do.

After what you already done? Don't you think you done enough?

Birch let's go, my uncle has his car ready and I got my Board.

I need to go Dixie so talk to you later.

With that he runs down the hallway when he stops and turns around looking at her.

Maybe there is one thing you can do? It won't fully make up for what you did tonight but it could help. I need you to go to the privte air strip at the SSC airport and meet my grandfather there and give him this.

He holds out the envelope to her.

Guard that with your life Dixie i mean it. If you lose it or if it gets in the wrong hands it could mean my family's livelihood got it. If you sense any danger whatsoever or if something seems off run for it and hide and call your uncle got it? Tell him I sent you and let him know what's going on, he will understand.

But I don't know what he looks like or who he is so how will i know?

Trust me you will know. He's a giant and no one can miss him. If his personal bodyguard gives you problems tell him I said he owes me one for that little STUNT he pulled last summer when no one was looking when he was on call that day and I have yet to tell grandfather. Trust me he will remember. And before you ask his name Rexiton. He's a Maned Wolf and can't miss him. Now go.

With that Birch runs off and Dixie goes and runs off as well to do her part. On his way out he runs past Alantia's pen window and he sees her awake and cleaning the two coywolf pups and curling up around them with Rinna and Ziggy. Smiling he thinks to himself that he would have to name them later but right now this was important. Alantia sees him for a moment running by and she wags her tail and she lays there wondering why he was running off so fast and not stopping to say hi.

She thought it was important and figured he would be back. He had been coming to see her everyday and she remembered that he tends to leave at night. But now she felt something was wrong and as much as she wished she could go with him and help, but she was sore and tired and just wanted rest for the time being. Alantia goes and lays her head on her paws yawning out as she closes her eyes as she soon starts to dream remembering all that had happened to her up till now.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been a good year for Alantias pack. The Silver Gem Pack as the humans called them. Even though she was an Omega, she was a strong and kind one. She would look after the pups, mind her own when needed and help with fights within the pack trying to keep the peace in it. She was rarely picked on or bullied. And the Beta was in love with her and wanted her to be his mate but she wasn't ready yet to be one with only being 5 moons old. She was a very pretty black Patch Striped Piebald wolf. Only one in her pack to have it. And this last winter was eventful. The pack had it good. That was till one day sickness ran through the valley and caused half the pack to become sick and weak. Before long all but the alphas and her and the Beta Male where left of the Silver Gem Pack that once had over 60+ members was gone.

It was a bad season for them. Even the Alpha female's new littler, her new brothers and sisters, hadn't made it. No one knew where this sickness came from or how it started. It just showed up one day and it slowly took over till before anyone knew it, it spread like wildfire. A lot of the prey had succumbed to it as well. And anyone who would eat the prey would end up getting it and becoming sick. The humans had tried their best to help the sick animals, the wolves as well. But it was no use. Every time they took one of the members they were never seen again. As of right now it was the four of them, and all cause of the sickness.

It was a new spring a year later by this time Alantia was fully grown and was a 1 year old female. She was on her own now and surviving as best as she could. It wasn't easy surviving on carrieon on a day to day basis. But it was all she could do for now. As of late she noticed that the humans had been tracking her, watching her every movement. And she wondered why. She didn't know why but she ignored them as best as she could. That was till one day hunger driven her into the humans domain which was forbidden by any pack law. But she was starving and hungry. So as of right now she had no other choice.

She knew of some cabins not far off. So she headed that way. Come night time she finally reaches them. She saw lights on in one of the windows and she headed that to where the smell of food could be scented. After a few moments of going around and carefully making sure she wasn't seen she makes it to where the food smell was coming from. But once there she sees another animal scrounging around in the trash as well. She stops and growls lowly at it. It pokes its head out and a masked face could be seen. It was a raccoon and with her were 4 little babies.

She stops growling as her face lights up and she goes and whines as her ears fall sadden a bit as she backs up allowing the family to finish eating. She goes and starts to walk around trying to find anything to eat, anything at all. Till at last she smelt fresh meat. Following the sent she goes and comes across a cage of some sort. She had seen this thing before. Many of her pack would get caught in them and would never be seen again. She knew it was a bad thing and she had to be careful about it. But the meat was just there. Just out of paws reach. She had to think of something to get it. She had no choice, she would have to go in there and get it.

Looking around and slowly sniffing the air she could smell human senses all over but they were stale so it was safe. But she knew she had to be careful nonetheless. So ever so tentatively she walks to the opening of the cage sniffing around the opening she goes and takes a paw step in slowly as her ears swivel around keeping her alert to anything coming. Taking another paw step she goes and sets it on the edge of the opening. Another paw step. And her head is in a bit of the ways. Another paw step, then another. Soon half her body is in but she stops a moment freezing as she hears something only for it to be the wind blowing in the trees.

Staying there a moment to make sure everything is ok she goes and takes a few more paw steps till at last she's all the way in. she goes and sniffs the chunk of meat and smells nothing wrong with it. She goes and takes a hold of it as she tugs at it hard, but the moment she does the back of the cage closes with a loud slam locking her inside it. She goes and starts to struggle with little luck till she hears footsteps and voices and before long she felt a sting in her left side and everything starts to feel fuzzy. She goes and drops the meat chunk and lays down and she soon falls asleep thinking this would be it. That this would be the last time she saw the outside ever again

After about 5 hours later she ends up waking up in a strange place filled with the scent of humans and other smells. She realizes she's in some kind of concrete room filled with some sort of grass. She goes and digs at it but she doesn't get far. She sees a cave and some logs as well. Sniffing around she goes and looks around. It all smelt wrong. Yet at the same time it smelt like the woods. Could it be because of all the human scents around her and the room? And the strange sickly smelling plants, which she would learn was medicine later on, as well?

There comes a scraping sound from close by and a small light goes and lights up the cave a bit and she goes and walks over to it and looks inside tilting her head as a bowl is pushed threw the opening. In the dish were several large pieces of meat. It smelt like caribou, her favorite. But she remembered what happened last night when she went for the meat in the cage. But it had been so long since she had real food. All she had been eating was nothing but carion for months. Barely surviving till starvation drove her to the human place. And then she landed here in this weird concrete box that she couldn't escape from. So what was the worst that could happen?

Going slowly for the meat she takes a chunk of it and runs making sure none of the humans were following her. But seeing they were not she goes and eats the bit she has. There was a funny taste to it but it wasn't anything that told her it was bad meat. She soon goes for another chunk and another till there was nothing left. Feeling full for the first time in a long time she goes and she lays down and sleeps. She soon learned that at the same time everyday for 3 months that the humans would feed her till she was looking like her old self again. And every day she would be let out into an outside cage to get some fresh air. And every day she would see other animals around her in cages too. In a cage next to hers there was a male wolf. He was a big full black male with deep icy blue eyes. Every day she found out he would be let out at the same time as she would be. Threw the fence they got to know one another by scents and smells. They were weary of one another at first.

But soon they became close till one day a small brake in the cage was opened and she was let into his pen. Sniffing around she could smell him all over the place. She would go and roll on the grass of where he was covering herself in his scent and she would go and leave hers as well for him. As she was doing this she could hear a door opening up and soon the male wolf comes running out towards her and stopped a few feet from her.

They look at one another for a time till the male goes and makes the first move. She allows him to come closer but with a small warning growl at him letting him know not to try anything funny. He tentatively goes and walks up to her sniffing her and when he did something she didn't like she would let him know with a nip at his muzzle that he went too far. And he did the same as her, and he would go and do the same if she went too far. After a few moments of establishing who was going to be the more domenet one, Alantia, they start to play.

It was like this for a few weeks,the humans were close by always watching them to make sure they didn't hurt one another. Then one day something happened. She had heard the humans talking about her and her new mate. Something about relocating them to a new forest somewhere far away. To start a new life of their own.

Well what do you think?

It sounds perfect really. I see nothing wrong with it at all. And Shining Star National Wildlife park would be perfect for them since it is protected by law. And the Mayor's family as well. So it will be perfect. Especially since she is a rare black piebald patch striped wolf. So she will be safe there. And it seems like her and Atlas get along well. So they will be the first breeding pair to be relocated ever in our forest's history. Especially since we lost all of the Silver gem pack with her being the last surviving member. So this will be perfect.

Then it's settled as of now wolf 877654-3A Alantia and Wolf 779861-Ab Atlas will be the first breeding pair of wolves from New Soleanna City Wildlife rehabilitation center.

Right then let's get everything going. I'll call the SSCNWP right now and let them know and get things set up. And if we're lucky we can have them by the end of the month.

With that the humans left. she didn't understand much of it, at most only her name and her mates name but it sounded like they were going some place but she didn't know where. After a few days Alantia and Atlas felt something was up. Everything was abuzz with excitement and they didn't know why. They were fed twice that day and some announcement was made they didn't get. Alantia and Atlas were fed again that night and soon after they were fast asleep, and they slept throughout the night.

Alantia had a dream that night. It felt like she was flying high in the skies with a pair of wings and alongside her was Atlas. They were so happy together flying high. Along with them were 6 little pups and 2 of them looked like her only with different markings. And this time they were in a den in the wilds living as an Alpha pair. They had a pack and everything. They were so happy. After what felt like a lifetime she began to wake up and the first thing she could feel was she was moving.

Then the smells of a new forest came. And lastly she felt something around her neck. It was kind of lightweight yet a bit heavy as well. She didn't know what it was but it really didn't bother her much. The only thing she was worried about was where she was. Where was she going? And for that matter where was Atlas? she started to whine and move around the cage but found she didn't have much room to move it was very small and tight making her face one way which she assumed to be the door to the tight cramped cage. After a few moments she heard familler whining and realized Atlas was right next to her in the very same carrying cage as she was and they were both moving north west bound to their new home.

They were stuck in the small cramped cages for a long time. It felt like days to them both. But in reality it had only been 13 hours. Still a long time but even still Alantia really wanted out to stretch her legs out. And she was sure that Atlas did too. As they were moving along being carried to who knew where to, till they finally stopped. They could hear the voice of humans as they talked among themselves.

So is this the spot?

Yeah this is it. The rangers said that there are only 3 other wolf packs within the forest. And Shining Star National Wildlife Park is massive so there is more than ample room for the two of them to start a life here and a pack to. And we got word that there been a few loners here in this part of the woods. And if that is the case then we could be looking at a new pack if they join up.

That great news. Great news indeed. Then why don't we unload these two and set them free in their new home. You got that tracking collars ID and info ready there?

Yeah we do and we already got it down in the book too. See here just to double check before we unload them and set them free… Wolf 877654-3A Alantia and Wolf 779861-Ab Atlas are both in the books. We have pictures and photos in the books and on our phones as well so we are all set and ready to go.

Then let's set the new future pack free and see how things go.

With that both Alantia and Atlas were set down on the ground and the rangers go and back up and by remote control their doors open up and they go bolting out of the cages and into the woods. As fast as they could. As they did that they could hear the humans hollering in a happy way. But all Alantia wanted to do was run away, far away and find a safe place to rest for her and Atlas.

They ran for about 3 miles straight making sure they were far gone from them and when they finally stopped Atlas and Alantia started to look around and explore. After a few days roaming they finally established a territory to call their own. They would hun everyday taking down small prey such as small deer, wild hogs and more.

Alantia after a few weeks realized that she and Atlas were in a safe place free of the sickness that took out her old pack. The flora and fauna were abundant all around them. And the rivers and lakes were so crystal clear they could see the bottom of them and the fish they caught now and then tasted wonderful. It was a good place to live and a healthy one as well. It would be a good place to call home and start a family and a new pack.

As the days went by summer of their first year was uneventful and to add to it they had 3 new members to their pack. A male and female pair who had become the beta and a younger 11 month old who became the omega of the new pack. It was a good small but strong pack. And she knew it would only get better and stronger in the coming months for, as unusual as it may be, she was going to have pups soon.

It was the middle of summer and if things went well she would have pups around the middle of october. But Alantia knew this would be hard if this was the case. Cause they would have to endure the winter that would be around the corner shortly after and that would be a bad time for the pups. AND since Alantia and Atlas didn't know what the winters here in their new home would be like. But she knew she and her new pack would make it. Somehow.

The months went on and soon the summer days turned shorter and colder and before anyone knew it fall was on them and just like she thought the pups came in mid November a bit later than she thought.. There were 4 pups. 3 females and one little male who ended up coming out like his mom almost, only with a different black patch piebald mutation.

It was a fissure mutation. The days she remembered would be long and cold and there winter fur grew in. they would make short hunting trips, often bringing down a bull elk, or bigger prey that would last them for days, so Alantia could stay near the pups since they only had so few members. But it was good for the first few months. Tille winter hit them. It started out fine for the first few weeks and then came the longer, harder, and colder days. And something told Alantia this would be a bad winter for all.

As The days went on her pack struggled to find food. And what little they did most went to Alantia so she could keep the pups fed and warm. It was a harsh winter. They did take down a deer now and then. But there was hardly any meat on them. They did manage one day to take down a full grown bull Elk who was badly injured from a broken leg and they were fed for days after. But it didn't last long sadly.

During the winter storms they had lost their Omega due to starvation and the cold. And it left only Alantia Atlas and the 2 betas left. Meaning it would be even harder for them to hunt now cause the female beta would have to stay and guard the pups and keep them warm. It was very hard for them.

The winter days went on and soon there second year of spring came. But not without a cause. Just before Spring they lost their beta male due to a run in with a cougar who was also hunting. And thus left only 3 members and 4 pups left. And two of her pups were not looking good.

The smallest female, a white one with silver patches on her was the sickest one, and her sister a little gray female with brown splotches was as well. With spring came new challenges as well. One being it was rabies season. And not a good one either. During one of their hunting sessions Alantia decided to stay at the den site not feeling too good having twisted her paw a few days ago and was unable to hunt at the time.

So Atlas and the female beta ended up doing the hunting. Bringing back small fawns and wild piglets and whatever else they could get a hold of. They did manage to bring down a Doe or two who was weak from giving birth and ended up getting a two for one deal which helped out a lot. But just barely. Spring finally set in warming the days up some. And that meant it was den moving day. They already had a place picked out near the lake.

The only thing was how they were gonna move all 4 pups at once. The two stronger ones could walk now even if they were a bit unsteady on their little legs. But the 2 sicker ones would need to be carried and that meant leaving the 2 bigger ones to walk on their own. In the end they left the beta female with the 2 stronger ones and took the 2 sicker ones to the new den sight. After a few hours of being gone Atlas stays with the 2 little sick ones why Alantia goes back for the beta female and her 2 pups.

On the return trip as she was nearing the old den sight she smells something funny in the air. It smelt like humans but not like the ones she was used to that helped her over a year ago. No, these ones smelt different. Dangerous even and along with them a scent she never smelt before. It was sickly and it gaged her. It smelt like metal almost but mixed with something else she couldn't figure out. She had to be careful going back. She knew her pups could be in danger, but she had to think things threw. Taking a new route she comes across the old den. It was very quiet, too quiet even for her liking. Something bad had happened why her and Atlas were gone. She didn't know what though.

She goes and very carefully walks to the den sniffing about it. The smell of the bad humans were here. Their scent was all over along with that metal smell with that sick scent that made her gag. It was all over the den sight. The birds were gone or in hiding. The deer as well. Not even the insects where making any noise.

It was too quiet. Alantia goes and she carefully walks over to the den sniffing at the entrance of it. She could smell blood before she saw it. She looked around and sees it. It was of her Beta female. She was hurt. But what of her pups where they too? She goes and whines out to see if anyone was in the den alive still…. Nothing… the den was dead quiet.

She goes and crawls into it and finds it empty. Meaning that they pups were gone. Did they hide when the bad humans came? Did the Beta manage to get them to safety before the men came and they hurt her? She crawls back out and sniffs the ground. There heading due east away from the new den, she sees a blood trail and the scent of her pups.

She follows the scent of the blood for about a mile and before long she comes to a bach of bushes. She whines out softly to let whoever was in there to know it was her. After a few tense moments there comes the sound she was hoping for. The whining and yipping of her pup. They come running out of the bushes to greet her wagging their stubby tails. She greets them in return happy there ok.

But she wondered about her Beta. sniffing the air she goes and walks into the bushes and in there was the lifeless body of her Beta female. She sniffs her and again the scent of the bad humans and the sickly metal sent was all over her. After a moment she found a hold in her betas chest and blood was seeping out of it. She now knew what that sickly metal scent was. She remembered it from when she was a pup. Her Beta had been shot.

And risking her life to save the pups from the bad humans she wandered off with them to a hiding place with them. Even though she was hurt. Nuzzling her beta one last time she comes out of the bushes and she takes hold of one of the 2 pups and carries it as the other one follows. She would have to be careful on going back cause the bad humans could still be out there. It took Alantia much longer to return back to the new den sight since she had to go another way. But she returned with the other 2 pups. Now all that was left was Alantia and Atlas and there 4 pups.

The new den sight was a sight to behold. It was hidden in a large meadow surrounded by what look to be old ruins of some kind. It was sheltered from the weather and was dry so it would be safe for the pups to grow. They would stay there for now since their old den was compromised now by the scent of humans. And the scent of death was all over the place now. It would be months till it would clear away and was able to be used again.

Atlas would hunt on a daily basis why Alantia stayed behind to watch the pups. It was still early spring and the weather was warmer. But the 2 sick pups were not getting better. The next few days went on and Atlas and Alantia started to get their spring coat in, as did the pups some. one day why the pups were sleeping off their dinner, Atlas was out hunting, and Alantia goes and decided to explore the ruin of their new home. She felt there was something special about it and wanted to find out more. Leaving the pups to rest she heads off.

After a bit of time looking around outside Alantia goes and she ends up finding an entrance deep within the ruins. She sniffs at the door way and walks in unaware she was being followed the whole time. The figure following her kneeled on a tree branch clocked in cloth that covered most of them up. They looked on in silence as they watched Alantia enter their home. But he knew she would be one of 7 guardian keys in the coming future…

You sure it's this one?

The figure spoke to some unseen force…

But how can you be sure it's her? She's an ANIMAL… a wolf for that matter. I thought the 7 guardian keys would be people, not animals. Yeah yeah yeah. I know, I know. You don't need to keep reminding me of the prophecy. What?! No, I won't say it again! OW OW OW OW ok ok ok! Geez you don't have to keep zapping me you forgot I'm the one carrying YOU around cause you have no body of your own. Good grief. And why should I repeat it now when I'm just gonna have to explain it to the wolf in a minute?

There's silence for a few moments….

OW!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

And who's fault is THAT for not THINKING?

OW OW OW! Ok ok geez. Look we need to get going anyway she's in the ruins and if we hurry we can beat her to The Wall Of Telling. So you know if you wasn't some super fancy all powerful relic I would of sold you off AGES ago for Millions and would be living the sweet life right now.

OW!? Again really? Ok ok I know I know. I already know I am. But even still. It would be under my rule not my parents' Rule. We already know if they knew about you and what I been doing behind their backs they'd KILL ME me for it. Hell father would if anything, I think mother would be more understanding if anything. Father would just have me committed to some nut house and have you taken away from me till I did right by him as a fricken ZOMBIE that is under his control. But I did make a promise to you that I'd help you no matter what. The only one that knows about you is sis and grandmother. Since it was grandmother who gave you to me in the first place. She did say there was a special magic about it but I don't think she truly knew the whole truth of it. Or if she did she kept it hidden from everyone. But Mayling, are you sure about this wolf?

After a moment an Astral girl goes and shows herself and she floats by the boy. She looked to be about 19 years old. She was in clothing from another timeline and her hair was long down to the base of her tail and some of it was in a bun. Her ears were in a tie as they laid flat which was a typical style for the Mandrin Rabbit Tribe.

Yes Dax I am sure it is this wolf. I could be wrong but if it is her she will be able to understand us once she touches my… OUR necklace. But we do need to hurry. The Blood moon will be here in a year if not sooner and the new Dark ARMS will be freed. So we need to hurry.

The boy Name Dax jumps down from the tree and heads into the ruins and follows Alantia via another route to try and beat her to the Wall of Telling.

Mayling how is it you know of the Dark ARMS anyway? Have they been to earth before?

It is hard telling really. It is a story passed down to my people for as long as I can remember. But it was said long ago, long before there were cities, and towns and cars and such. A time where people lived in harmony with one another, before the great Echidna wars. Before Chaos was angered and set it's wrath on the echidna tribe. And before Black Doom. It was told they once stopped here before. Long, long ago. During my really grate grate grate grandmother's time. When she was a little girl, before I was born, they came to earth.

They made us believe they were celestial gods and thus we worshiped them. A lot of the Maidens of my village were in awe of them. They didn't ask for much, just a place to call home why they were here and the females who were of age be sent to them every new moon. We built them a temple so we could worship them. And every new moon all Maidens that were of age were sent to their leader and elite soldiers when the new moon came around. Tho for my family all the females went to the leader since we were prime stock for them. They bred and mated with every female in the tribe. And any who produces offspring for them would stay with them and repeat the process. Why the rest returned. Broken and dead inside.

That's what happened to you didn't it Mayling?

Yes. I was forced to breed with the leader many times over. Producing offspring for him ever since I was 16. Every new moon he would call for me and we would do it again. I'd stay with him till the days after breeding and within a few days I'd lay his eggs creating hybrids of those monsters. By the time I was 19 I given birth to nearly 300 or so of his children. They somehow made it to where we would be healthy and ready to breed again by the next new moon. By then I had enough of it all. And I devised a plan to set us free from them all. But in doing so it put me in a state of hibernation if you would and my body was placed in one of their Stasis pods which to this day is still there hidden away within these ruins. Never changing or aging. And my spirit was trapped in this necklace that beards their insignia.

And before you went to sleep, so to say, you foretold that they would be back. Long after all but a few handfuls of the Mandarin Rabbit Tribe's were left. Foretelling the Prophecy that they would be back. But they did come Back when Black Doom attacked all those years ago.

Yes this may be true. But it wasn't during a blood moon eclipse. This was meant for the Queen of the Black Arms she was always pulling the strings. Even during the event when Black Doom was here years ago.

I see now. Is the Black Arm Queen just as bad? Or worse than Black Doom.

Worst. A lot worse. She has the ability to turn those around her into a Black Arms minion, it doesn't matter who or what they are. With one kiss of her Dark Kiss ability you were hers to do with and she fit. And once she was done with you she would kill you right after without a word and eat you after she did.

Wow sounds like my kind of Queen.

DAX!

What? I was joking anyway. But look where here and it looks like the wolf is too. You're sure this will work?

Yes now come on.

With that Dax goes and uses his ability of Shadow and Light, as Alantia walks down the path way to the Wall of telling. Torches on either side of her come to life on there own, startling Alantia a moment but she goes on sensing no danger. Once there she looks around for a moment to see if there was anything of interest but finds nothing. She goe and looks up at The Wall of Telling seeing pictures on it that looked like it was telling some kind of story. Tilting her head this way and that trying to figure it out. She sits down looking at the wall when she hears some pebbles being scattered about. She gets up and looks around and she sees the figure. She stands there looking at him, and he her as he jumps down from his standing place.

Throwing up his hands he goes and releases a ball of light at The Wall Of Telling for Alantia to better see it. Not sensing and harsh intent from him she goes and walks the length of the wall looking at it the whole time and back at him. He goes and he knees down and he removes the necklace from around his neck and he holds it out to her. Alantia goes and walks over to him slowly should she need to run should he try anything funny. Once near him she goes and she sniffs at the object in his hand and just as her nose touches it a soft blue light emerges and surrounds her for a moment. A warm gentle wind engulfs her as the ability to speak the human tongue is revealed to her. She goes and shakes her fur out looking at the figure tilting her head.

Putting the necklace back on the figure removes his hood and reveals himself to be a panther.

My name is Daximite and you have been giving the power of speech to learn of what has happened before and what will happen in a year's time.

What do you mean I've been given the power of speech?

Alantia goes and looks at him in shock and realizes what he meant.

What the…? I-I-I can talk? Just like the humans now? And you?

Yes you can. But please do not be alarmed cause you were brought here for a reason.

A… reason?

At that moment Mayling goes and reveals herself floating next to Dax.

Yes wise one you have, by me.

You? Who are you and what do you want with me?

I am Mayling and I am a Madrin Rabbit of the Mandarin Rabbit tribe. And I need you to hear us out please. Mobius is counting on you and 6 others to save it once more.

What do you mean?

With that Mayling tells the tale and the prophecy. By using her ability of sight to make the Wall come to life.

Long ago before anyone's time. There was a race of being called the Black Arms. They came here when people were still very young and thought that everything had a life and will of its own and would worship anything more powerful than they were. They would build temples to honor such beings as gods. My people used to live on this land long ago before the city and such came about.

One day a race of beings who called themselves the Black Arms came from another planet. And ignorant as we were back then we thought them to be gods sent to us by the holy one. And so as we got to know the Black Arms and they told us about how their home planet was destroyed and they were travelers seeking a new home and how the holy one did send them here as they were ambassadors for the holy one. Naturally we let them stay for as long as they wanted not knowing their true intentions at the time.

After a year their new temple home was built and they started their new lives. We lived among them for a time. We did as they asked of us and as they told us what the holy one would want us to do. And soon before we knew it the leader wanted eligible young maidens brought to him and his elite guard every new moon. They had to be no more than 16 years of age for if anyone of them passed theres and the holy ones test they would stay with them in there temple.

We did not once think this was wrong at all. For we had thought this was our holy one's wishes and being as they were ambassadors we had to do as we were told or suffer the wrath of the holy one. So for 5 generations we did as we were told and we gave up any maidens that were coming of age to the Black Arms without questions. Every leader of the Mandarin Rabbit tribe would give up their daughters to the leader himself since we were, I guess you could say of royal blood almost. And it wasn't till the 5th generation when I was born it was when my 2 older sisters started to notice something wrong.

But in the end it would be up to me to take down the Black Arms. and I did. But not without cause. I sort of lost my life of 19 years and in the end I saved my people. Right now as we speak my body is one of these stasis pods keeping me safe and alive. Which is hidden within these ruines no one has ever found them. My spirit rests within a necklace that Dax wears around his neck in the insignia of the Black Arms.

So what does this have to do with me? I am just a wolf. Why come to me about this?

Because wolf you are one of the 7 guardian keys that will be needed to help save Mobius once again.

I have a name you know? The humans call me Wolf 877654-3A Alantia and my mate Wolf 779861-Ab Atlas.

Dax goes and starts laughing and Alantia goes and growls at him.

What's so funny?

Those are your Identification numbers.

my...Identification numbers?

Yes, it is what the humans use to keep track of you out here in the wild. Haven't you always wondered what that collar around your neck was?

Well… yes sometimes. I have come accustomed to it and I barely notice it anymore.

It's a tracking collar. It helps the park rangers here keep an eye on you and whereabouts at all times since you are a very special wolf.

You mean special besides talking like one of them now?

Yes. It is because of your fur patterns. You're a rare black patch piebald wolf with the black patch striped mutation.

Oookay? If you say so. I never saw it that way. But ok.

You're not very bright are you?

HAY!

DAX!

What?

You best watch it or you'll be feeling a breeze along your backside.

Alantia goes and stands up growling getting into an attack stance.

Yeah watch it Dax or I'll zap you again. Have some respect. She's one of the 7 guardian keys. So show some respect or I'll just let her rip a new seat in your pants for you.

Please we both know she wouldn't be able to TOUCH me with how fast I am. You know that my speed… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MY ASS! MY ASS! MY ASS! LET IT GO! LET IT GO! LET IT GOOOOOO!

There comes a soft ripping sound as Mayling goes and floats there when her eyes widen as she watches the scene unfold before her till she starts laughing at the sight before her. Why Dax was boasting about his speed Alantia had gone up behind him and bit him in his ass just to prove her point.

I AM WARNING YOU, YOU FLEABAG. I DON'T CARE IF YOUR ONE OF THE 7 GUARDIAN KEYS OR NOT! I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND USE YOUR PELT AS MY NEW CLOAK!

I'd like to see you try Mr… Ooo look-at-me-I-am-so-fast-she-can't-get-me blah blah blah… WELL GUESS WHAT I JUST GOT YOU AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN JUST TO PROVE MY POINT ON HOW SLOW YOU ARE!

With that Dax goes and he summons up a Light Ball once more and shoots it at her and Alantia goes and jumps out of the way before it hits her. It hits the floor causing a small crater in the floor and sends small rocks and dust flying as Alantia goes and attacks him once more aiming for his legs this time trying to disable him. Dax dogues her why Mayling just sighs folding her arms and pinches the bridge of her nose shaking her head. There comes a sound to the right of Mayling and she looks up and over and smiles at the coming person.

And you chose HIM, my baby brother, to do this when he's so full of himself and tends to cause more damage than good?

Yeah I know, I know. But you know your grandmother tried you and you couldn't figure how to release me from my prison. And yet your IDIOT BROTHER!...

Mayling goes and shouts over the two still fighting.

Was the only one. But you know he has a good heart, Snowdrop. Yes he's a bit arrogant, and a bit selfish and a COMPLETE moron but i do love him. And you can't deny you're not relieved that it wasn't you.

Touche girl. Touche.

The one named Snowdrop sighs and folds her arms as she leans back against a pillar watching Alantia and her brother Dax fight. She was 21 years old She stood 6'7' tall and she was a pure white panther with soft silver gray markings. Unlike her brother where his spots would blend in with his black fur. Her spots could be seen on her white fur. Her hair was in a ponytail and was the color of starlight, and shone just as much as starlight.

Her eyes were a very soft sky blue color and clouded over, an indication she was blind. She had on a camo crop top with camo shorts and military grade boots. On her left thigh she had strapped on a hunter's knife. Strapped to her back were her Starlight Katanas. Said to have been made specially for her from a fallen star by their great great great great great grandfather long before she was even born, or even their mother, or even their grandmother today for that matter.

It was foretold long ago when their great great great great great grandfather was still young, a star would fall out of the night skies and he would make twin Katanas from the star that would later be given to his 5th generation granddaughter who would be forever blind when that time was right. Just a few days ago Snowdrop was given those very Katanas for the upcoming catastrophe that was to befall them. It was told throughout the family line that the Katanas would have special powers to them. The power of the frozen Arctic Dragon Zayless. And along with it the white chaos emerald. The emerald of Balance.

It is told without this emerald all the others chaos emeralds would rage out of control. And only one with a crystal clear mind can with hold its power in it. One needs to be at balance with oneself in order to fully be at peace with all around themselves. For if they are not then the balance of all 7 emeralds would go out of control and along with it the balance of the protector of the white emerald.

Snowdrop was given this emerald cause of this fact. She was always calm and was always at peace and balance with herself and others around her. Even her annoying younger brother Dax. Accepting at a very young age of 6 that she would be blind forever. As she stands there a creature goes and cry's out with an eagle's cry and lands on her left shoulder and nuzzles her. It looked like a bird. But not quite. It looked like a cross between the crimson wisp and a Dark Arms Black Hawk, but smaller. And a lot friendlier and cuter to, for something so menacing looking. Snowdrop goes and rubs it under its beak and keeps looking onward as she watches their Auras.

So Shimada what you think boy?

The bird goes and cry's out softly and Snowdrop nods her head.

That's what I thought to. I swear he does this every time for the joy of it.

She places a hand on her face annoyed as she looks to Mayling.

Don't look at me. He's YOUR brother not mind.

Even still Mayling.

Yeah yeah I know I know. But I can only keep him in check for so long. I just wish he wouldn't do this. It's a waste of time.

Well you have to admit he had it coming either way.

I won't argue with you there. But enough is enough we don't have time for this.

Indeed we don't. Shimada mind helping me out my friend?

With a cry Shimada goes and flies up and does a loop-de-loop and grows to twice his size as Snowdrop goes and takes a few steps from where she was and Shimada lands on Snowdrops back and picks her up as the take to the air. Hovering about 30 feet up Snowdrop goes and bringing her right hand close to her face as frozen mist forms on her hands as she closes her eyes and calls out with a powerful thrust of her hand…

FROZEN CRYSTAL ARROW!

As she thrust her hand out 3 powerful frozen arrows go flying right at Dax and Alantia and land right in between the two of them causing them to jump back as an ice crystal forms upward right where they were. Alantia goes and and looks up growling as Dax looks up with a look of, OH SHIT, on his face as he says it out loud as he takes a few steps trying to get away but was stopped by another 3 ice arrows as his sister looks at him clearly pissed.

S-s-sister….h-h-hi….aaah….what are you...d-d-doing here? Ehe?

DAXAMITE DOMINICUS DRADWELL! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP THIS STUPIDITY OF YOURS WHEN YOUR OUT ON A MISSION YOU LITTLE PUNK!

I-I-I didn't mean… t-t-to… s-s-she bit me in...in...my ass… i mean…

SHUT IT RIGHT NOW DAX BEFORE I PUT YOU INTO AN INTERNAL FROZEN SLUMBER!

Yes Snowdrop.

With that Dax goes and lowers his head as his ears fall and he stands there in shame at what happened just now. As he glances over at Alantia as she comes over by him and looks between the two tilting her head before asking as she sits down with her tail over her paws….

Who is that? And why does she sound pissed?

That's my older sister Snowdrop. The Arctic Crystal Queen. She has the power of the Arctic at her beck and call. And she holds one of the 7 chaos emeralds. The emerald of Balance.

And that thing on her back?

Thats Shimada. A hybrid of the crimson wisp, and Black Arms Black Hawk. he is my sister's eyes cause she can not see herself. Because she is blind.

Blind? Then how does she see using that bird?

He and my sister have a powerful bound. And therefore he was created for her to see the Auras of people. And by looking at things my sister can see what he sees. No matter how far apart they are.

But it looks like it doesn't even have eyes. Well not like yours or mine i mean. I mean they look kind of souless or something. Or like bugs, just not with a whole lot of eyes you know?

Yes I know what you mean. But I assure you he can see as well as you or me.

I'm still a bit confused on what you mean on the sight thing though.

At this point in time Shimada goes and lowers Snowdrop down and shrinks down to sizes and flies over to Alantia and and hovers in front of her as she looks at him and tilts her head at him, and he goes and mirrors her and softly cries out as he flies up and onto her back near her left side and nuzzles cooing out as he links with her. For a moment Alantia is taken back in surprise and shock as she takes a few steps back, as Shimada takes to the air again and flies about over everyone and Alantia finally sees what Dax's was going on about. She could see the out lines of everyone and thing in the room. They all had different colors, colors she never really seen before, considering she could only see so little color. It was amazing…

I now see what you mean. Everything in the room is in different colors, even us. Dax is a soft red i think, your sister is all white, and I can even see me from his eyes and I'm such a bright green. This is amazing.

Shimada cry's out and goes back to Snowdrop, as his and Alantias' link breaks.

So you see like that all the time then?

I do Alantia. Now back to what we were doing.

Snowdrop goes and walks over to Alantia and kneels down and pets her for a moment as the collar around her neck falls off to the floor with a soft thud. Feeling the extra weight from her removed she shakes her fur out and scratches at both sides sighing at the feel of it. But looks to Snowdrop.

Why did you do that?

Because things have already been put into place. And the next part of your story starts now. Now you know of Mayling's story and her past and what is to come.

Snowdrop stands up and folds her arms and looks to The Wall Of Telling.

And you know it was my brother's duty to seek you out and bring you here. And I know you still have questions and since my BROTHER…

Snowdrop looks at Dax with a look of you in shit later. And Dax grins sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head.

Can't do his JOB right I'll take it from here if you're ok with that Mayling?

Please do Snowdrop. It will be a big help.

Right. Now. with Mayling's story there was a prophecy as well. It goes…

**On the day of the blood red moon a new queen will arise and take over what was thought to have been no more. She will bring forth an army once thought dead, in a new shape and form. With powers unlike before. **

**She will gain a new body so very young and grow. Taking over it slowly making it her's till the eve of the blood moon where she will once again arise from her eternal slumber, bringing forth her army with her. **

**She will seek out knights before hand to aid in her conquest. Ones that will be the keys to saving all of Mobius kind. These keys will be the 7 guardians that will help both save and destroy Mobian kind. **

**They will be born of the 7 elements, and have powers that line with the 7 element emeralds. Light/Hope, Balance, Nature, Spirit, Power, Wind and Water. Each of the 7 keys will have been born with their element that represents each element emerald.**

**Each elemental emerald will glow bright when it is found, and again when it's their owner is near. All 7 elemental keys will be bounded to their elemental emerald of their destiny. Born near where the emerald will be. They will be drawn to that place for their elemental spirit will lay there and awaken their powers.**

**Of the 7 keys only 2 will not be fooled into the Dark Queen's siege. It will be up to the 2 of them to free the final guardian key from the Dark Queen's grasp. Only of love and of trust and pure of heart can the final guardian be set free. And together the 7 keys will put to rest the Darken Queen and set Mobius free. **

And that is why you were summoned here. Your one of the 7 guardian keys. The guardian of Nature.

The Guardian of Nature? But how and why? How am I to use powers like you and your brother. I don't really have arms or hands or opposable thumbs you know. Let alone able to walk on 2 feet like the rest of you. I am but a wolf. And nothing more.

Do not worry when the time is right you will be able to use your powers, but first we need to know where you originally came from so we can find your elemental spirit and the green emerald of Nature.

I really don't remember. I know I wasn't from this forest. I was brought here by the humans cause my old home was full of some kind of sickness and all but killed it and everything in it off.

If that is the case then we need to find out where it was you came from and why.

From the sound of it. It sounds like her emerald fell in the wrong hands. Mayling, didn't you say that could happen?

Yes Dax i once did say that. To be honest if any of the 7 chaos emeralds fall in the wrong hands, if their intent is pure evil it could drain the emeralds power. And with her emerald being that of Nature it is likely whoever has it wanted to see if the stories were true or not. Meaning we are not the only ones who know of the emeralds power and what they represent. And if that is true then we have to find out who has it and get it back and fast. Snowdrop you think you up for a mission?

I am and I already know what you're thinking. Give me a few weeks and I'll find out where she came from and what could have happened. I have some...FRIENDS if you would, who owe me a lot of favors for saving their asses one to many times.

You mean those crime lords and smugglers and such you're always hanging out with? And what was that guy's name again? Marlin? Marvin? Manwelson?

IT'S MAXIMILLION YOU DULT BRAINED BUFFOON!

Snowdrop yells at him clearly annoyed that as always he PURPOSELY got his name wrong for the bajillionth time.

And you know he's been helping us out!

OOooh yes that's right. Your little Maxie waxie…

Dax goes and makes a mocking kissy face at her batting his lashes at her. Snowdrop goes and she summons up a big snowball and throws it at him hitting him dead in the face making him fall over.

IT WAS WORTH IT!

Alantia goes and giggles as does Mayling.

So now that is out of the way. What of me? What am I to do now?

Right. Well as i said before the next part of your story starts now. You will suffer great hardship and sorrow in the coming months. But you must stay strong cause in the end they will get better and you need to be there for it all.

Can you tell me what i am to endure?

I can not. I'm sorry. If i do you could end up trying to change everything and that could ruin everything that has been placed in motion.

I see. And what of my family?

Snowdrop looks to her brother and Mayling and back at her.

All I can say is it will be very hard here on out.

Will I lose any more of my family? I lost my betas and my omega. Will I need to lose even more family then I have just to make all this happen?

Snowdrop looks at Alantia in the eyes and softly nods.

I see. And since that is all you can tell me I best get going then.

Where are you going Alantia?

Home Dax. I'm going home. Since none of you won't tell me when all this happens i best spend as much time with my family as i possibly can. And later go from there. It is all I can do right?

It is yes.

Then so be it. I do have one last question tho?

Yes?

What of my voice? Will I lose it once I leave here? Or will I keep it?

You will always have your voice now. But only a few will be able to know you have it or can understand you and what you say. Others like me and my Brother, and the other guardian keys as well. And the very small few who do not have a destiny like ours will be able to. But you must be careful as well. If the wrong person hears you before it is time….

Yes, yes i know. It could ruin things. I know I promise to try my best not to do anything or let someone here me till it is time. I don't know why but after today i feel as if we were to have met all along as is. And what happened in my old forest home was meant to have happened to put me here today. Thank you but I do need to go now.

Alantia before you go. I can tell you this at least. In the next couple of months, near the summer equinox you will meet not one but 2 of the 7 guardian keys. One will be the Dark Queen and the 7th guardian key, and the other will be the first of the 7 to join her. Even then do not let them know you have the voice of man. Not till you feel it is right. Later on you will meet the 2nd key he will be the one to guide you from there.

Nodding Alantia goes and gets up and she starts to walk out calling over her shoulder a thank you and she runs off back the way she came and back to her family. She had a lot to think about, and the worst part is she would have no one to console or ask for advice. At least not yet.

I think I will return to the necklace for now and rest. Tho before i go Snowdrop.

Mayling goes and looks at her worried and Snowdrop nods.

Yes I know. I am one of the 7 guardian keys. And I know I will be one of 5 that will end up joining her. And when that time comes i will do it freely and without a fight cause i know if i was to fight her or her white knight i would lose and be forced to in the end.

Sis i…

Dax starts to say something but decides not to and he starts to walk off and heads out the same way Alantia did causing Mayling to follow him as he looks crestfallen on what is to happen soon.

Dax are you ok?

He doesn't say anything as he walks to a bunch of rocks and reaches behind them and grabs his extreme gear heading to the cliffs and looks out over the forest and the setting sun. Mayling could tell something was wrong. But she knew not to pester him about it and goes and leaves it be for now. She goes and kisses his cheek before she goes back into the necklace. But not before catching sight of a tear falling down his cheek. She was about to say something when she hears Snowdrop walking up and nodding at her sensing they needed a moment together she goes back into the necklace.

Daxie, what's wrong?

He doesn't say anything just stands there as tears keep falling in silence. Snowdrop senses this and she goes over to him and pulls him into a hug as he drops his gear onto the grass with a soft shushing sound and holds onto her crying as Snowdrop goes and brings them down to the ground where she holds him for a time crying as well. Shimada goes and rests on Dax's gear and watches the setting sun as the siblings have their moment together. Snowdrop knew that even tho Dax was only 16 he was still a kid. He always acted tough, but in all reality he was as scared of everything happening as she was right now. They had a strong bond and he was worried they would lose it when she joined the Dark Queen and things would never be the same. She knew he was lost and confused and right now all she wanted was to spend as much time with him till the time came. From here on out she would bring Dax with her to find out more of Alantia and seeking out the other guardian keys till she had to leave him on his own.

**Back at the new den sight** ...

As night falls and the moon rises Alantia makes it home at last. She meets up with Atlas and they eat the deer he had brought home. And they settle in for the night.

The next few weeks go uneventful, with only a sighting with a bear and her cubs here and there and nothing more. Alantia goes and revisits the ruins a few times in hopes she would see Dax and his sister again. She had questions and they were the only ones who could answer them. But every time she went there no one was around. She figured they were doing what they had spoken of. Trying to find where she came from and what had happened to her old forest home. Sighing, she heads back home again empty pawed.

The days of spring were getting warmer every day and with the summer equinox another 3 months away Alantia was beginning to wonder if what Dax and Snowdrop told her would happen and happen soon. She was becoming very ressles of late. Like an annoying flea that kept coming back.

Why out on a walk one day, Alantia goes and enters a new part of the forest she's never been before. It was lush and so vibrant and it was beautiful. It was just a tiny bit aways from her territory and she hadn't smelled any other markers by any other wolves or animals. It was a small yet a big meadow. It was bright and had trees all in a perfect circle that stood tall and thick, with lush bushes and plants all over. Off to the right of her was a nice size cave.

She heads over to it sniffing at it to see if it belonged to anyone and finds there was no scent of any other animals. She walks in and finds it very big and roomy. She walked back out and to her left there was a waterfall with a pool at its base. It was crystal clear and she could see herself at the water's edge. Leaning down she goes and drinks from the water and finds it tasted refreshingly sweet and very cool. Even better than the lake water near their new den home. Not far off she sees a path and decides to take it to see where it goes. After a few moments it opens up to a new much bigger beaten down path and she could smell humans on this pathway.

She looks over to where she came from and sees that the one she took was well hidden so anyone walking by would miss the one she took, and it also forked off to the right. No one would know she was there or her family. It was well hidden and it was blocked off by a huge red wood that she herself had a time getting over it. So no human would either. It would be a perfect new den sight. Heading back the way she came she enters the meadow again and sees a giant rock she goes over to and sniffs at it.

Sensing something special about it she goes and walks around it a few times to see what it was she was sensing about it. She felt drawn to it for some reason but wasn't sure why but whatever it was she felt it needed to be protected. Standing in front of it once more she sits down with her tail around her and she's stairs at it for a long time contemplating on what to do. The pathway she took to get here was very well hidden and she had only happened on it by chance and nothing more. And the main pathway was blocked by the fallen redwood. So no one could get thru. Standing up and looking around she heads out scent marking everything on her way out.

She decided whatever it was about this meadow she was drawn here for a reason it was no chance. She knew it deep down. It was like Dax and Snowdrop said. Things were starting to happen and this meadow would be part of it. But what of the rest of the things that were to happen? She wondered if they would happen and soon. Having sent marked everything on the way back and thus expanding her territory to the hidden meadow she heads home. Atlas would smell her scent and would scent mark everything once more on his way home.

On her way home there was a strange smell in the air. She stops and sniffs the air and could smell a storm on the wind. And it smelt like a bad one too. Picking up her pace she heads right home without stopping. Once there the rain starts to fall, at first lightly and soon begins to pick up. Atlas had already hunted for the 2 of them earlier and she had eaten some of the meat he brought home. A small baby elk. Alantia goes inside the den with Atlas right behind her as they curl up around the pups to keep them warm for the night. Thunder and lightning roared overhead. As rain came down like a waterfall. Soaking everything. The wind howled like a demon wolf on the hunt. The pups fed as Atlas watches over the entryway for a time. Night soon comes and the storm show's no sign of letting up any time soon.

He had gotten home just as Alantia was eating her share of the elk calf, and just as the rain started. He knew their new part of the territory was secure now since he scent marked on his way back home. They settle down for the night and falls asleep with the storm raging on through the night. Come morning a new start of Alantia's story would arise and set thing into motion.

It was early morning when Atlas woke up to a sound outside the den. He goes and yawning out he carefully heads out and takes a look around but sees nothing. He goes and walks out of the den and sniff around but he senses nothing but the rain from the night before. It had gone and cleared everything away and made everything smell fresh and new. Not being able to really sense anything he heads over to the lake and looks over it allowing his hears to take in any sounds of danger.

Not hearing anything he goes and he leans down to drink from the lake, lifting his head when he was done and looks to the left and sees some bushes moving. Crouching down and growling low at the thought of danger, only to have a rabbit hop out of the bushes and stop to eat at some fresh clovers. It stops to look at Atlas and then runs off back into the bushes. Atlas just ignores it and decides to go on a patrol why Alantia slept. He decided to check out the new part of the territory first to make sure it was ok.

On his way there he felt like he was being followed but wasn't sure by whom or what. So to be safe than sorry he takes a different route to lure whoever they were away. After an hour of luring them away he comes to another part of their territory a medium sized meadow and he walks to the center of it and waits. He could hear them now. And smell them. They smelt like humans but not like the ones from that place the nice humans came from. No, these ones smelt bad and dangerous as well. He could also smel wolf on them too. Standing there and then sitting after a time he waits them out. After what felt like forever the men came out and with 4 very large mean nasty vicious looking wolfdogs. And it looked like they meant business. He knew he couldn't take them on but he had to try to keep Alantia and the pups safe.

Standing up he goes and takes a battle stance as one of the men speaks…

You sure it's him? The one those so called rangers told us of Mike?

Yeah it's him alright. And if that is the case then the female will be at the den with the pups and the rest of our men will be there to get her and the pups. And we will make millions off her and her one pup when it is older. But first we need to get rid of her mate.

Right'o boss. So should I let them lose or what? There's no way he can take on all 4 of them and live.

You read my mind Jack'o. let them go. See how long this biggem pup lasts with our 4 boyos.

The one named Jack goes and laughs as he un-cips his 4 wolfdogs loose and they go after Atlas barking, snarling and snapping their jaws. Atlas didn't know what he was in for. But he knew he had to try his best to fight them off. And he did.

After about nearly an hour a low whistling sound could be heard.

Righ'o boss. Look at him go. He's already taken out 2 of my best boyos without a problem. Ye sure the big boss don't want him as well? If not I'll take him and let him breed a few of my females I have. With his stamina and power the pups will be good fighters.

I bet they would to brother. But you heard the boss. He has to be taken out. Or she could end up fighting us in the end.

Shame too Mikeie, shame to. Well if it can't be helped then so be it. ALL RIGHT YE BLOOMING MUTTS. YE HEARD THE BOSS TAKE HIM OUT FOR GOOD!

With that Jack goes and whistles a few different notes and the other 2 go and attack him with more deadly intent then last time. It doesn't take long till they put Atlas down on the wet ground as he struggles for his last breath. The 2 men go over to where the wolf-dogs were and Jack goes and removes them off of Atlas and kicks him to make sure he was dead.

Well Boss looks like that's it? The wolf's dead. So what now?

Now we meet up with the others and see if they got the female and her pups.

And for this one? Be a shame to waste his fur like this ye know.

Go for it Jack'o my Bruther. He's yours. You know the boss said to not leave anything behind so make sure you deal with him right.

Right'o boss will do.

With that Jack calls over more of the men they had brought with them and tells them to patch up the 2 Atlas took down and to take Atlas's body with them and to meet them back at their base camp. They do as they are told as Mike and Jack head to the den sight to see if Alantia and her pups were caught, just as there comes a sound thru their walkies…

Hey boss we got her and the pups. But it looks like 2 of the pups are not doing too well. Should we put them out of their misery ?

No. you heard the big boss. He wants all 5 of them alive. Now meet us back at the base. We still have work to do.

Right.

With that Mike and Jack head back to base to meet up with the others. After a couple of hours they get back and see their new haul.

Well the boss will be right happy with this lot don't you think?

Indeed, he will get everything he wants. Who would of thought those rangers would be STUPID enough to believe that we were here to STUDY animal, and here we are steeling them from right under there noses. Bwahahahaha….

He looks over at all the animals in the cages. There was everything from some rare Southern shore geese. Some Alpine Bats, and some Ring tailed long cats, some sable pelt tree rabbits. And lastly Alantia and her pups. And many more to boot.

Sir we have an incoming call from Mr. Bredwell.

Aah right on time he is. Lets go Jack'o and give him the good news.

The 2 head to a tent and over to a computer screen when a man in his 50's waits for them. The moment he sees them he asks them a question…

Well do you have them?

We do sir. Everything you asked for and then some. You have our money right?

Indeed I do. But only if I can see them for myself.

Right Jack'o you heard him go get that one pup from the cage.

Sure thing boss. Give me a moment…

Jack goes and gets the little male pup from the cage and comes back carrying it by the scruff and holds it up as he whimpers and whines.

We got the mother to like ye asked us to do. She put up a fight so the boyos said but we have her and her other 3 pups. But 2 of them don't look so good so you know.

Yes that's fine. Take it back and separate the pups from the mother.

But sir there is still a bit young and need to be kept with her to feed.

Are you questioning me Mr. Jack?

No sir, Mr. Bredwell. Just stating a fact is all. If we dont keep them with the mother for at least another month they could all die, even this little bloke.

I see. Well then since you have to stay there for another few months i suggest you do something about it. I want that wolf able and willing to do as I please when she gets here. But if the pups need another few weeks with their mother then so be it. Set times up for them to be with their mother and be fed. And only feed the mother every 4 days. And if she gives you any trouble beat her into submission but make sure only enough to get your point across. That wolf and her pups are worth more to me alive then dead.

As they were talking a boy of 18 goes and walks over to the men nodding as he stands there.

YO Birch my boy glad you're here. Take this little bloke back to its mother for the night and get started on a feeding chart and all. And come morning ye to separate them till said times and ye not to feed bitch for 4 days after got it.

Grunting the one named Birch goes and takes the pups holding it close to him and walks off and looks away with a sad expression on his face. As he heads back to the cage where Alantia is, he looks at her and their eyes meet for the first time. She watches him and he her for a long long moment as if they were under a spell. Someone calls out to him and he shakes his head breaking the spell over them and Alantia goes and growls at him. He goes and growls back and she backs off a bit as he sets the pup back in the cage near her.

Alantia wasn't sure of what just happened but she felt drawn to him. Was it because he could be one of the 7 guardian keys that Snowdrop told her of? Or was it something elses altogether? She wasn't sure but she felt she could trust him somehow. But she wouldn't know for sure till much much later.

After placing the pup back Birch goes and walks off and tells something to another person and heads back to his Boss and his friend. Just as he was entering the tent once more he heard that last bit of convo….

Right so make sure everything is ready by then. On the eve of the summer equinox I will have a plane ready for you all so make sure nothing goes wrong. And make sure that wolf and her pups are on that plane. Or elses you won't get your final pay. Finish gathering the rest up for the hunters ball by then and I'll take care of the rest. Is that understood boys?

Right as rain boss. So leave it to us and will take care of everything. If this keeps up we should be ready within a few weeks. If not sooner.

No for now take a couple weeks rest you earned it. Everything needs to stay on schedule. Not sooner. Not later. Right on schedule. Got me? Now I sent the next month's money to your bank accounts so make sure you pay everyone, even that Grolar bear as well, for all their hard work. And tell them to take a couple weeks off if they want. Just make sure that everything stays on track got me?

Righto boss will make sure to do it. We thank you kindly for the 2 weeks off.

With that they end the call and Birch looks to the two men. As they walk out Jack goes and pats his shoulder smiling as he says…

Well looks like you're gonna get your first big payday boy. You got the head boss to thank for that. So you best use it wisely. And by that i mean find ye self a girl or two and go have some fun. Hahaha…

With that he heads out leaving Bich there alone. Birch stands there thinking for a time till he walks off and heads to a secluded spot not many of the men knew of and he takes out a disposable phone and hits the call button on it and speaks…

Yeah. it's me and everything is going according to plan, just like you thought boss. They're gonna head out in 3 months as their boss said.

Good. keep an eye on everything Birch and keep me posted on any changes that happen. It is crucial that we try and catch them as soon as possible and if we can their boss too. And if things keep going on like this we may catch their boss too. We will keep working on our end to make sure he's there on retrieval day so we can get him, his men and the animals.

Ma'am there's a wolf and her pups now. They were just brought in not too long ago. I think she's the one.

I see? If it is then it is up to you to protect her and get her out of there ASAP. But take every precaution to not get caught understand Birch?

Yeah I hear ya. I know what i am doing. I have 2 weeks to figure out something. Their boss gave us a big pay off and 2 weeks off so if everything keeps up like this i should be able to get them out of there.

Good. And Birch keep that pay load so we can use it in court later on to bust Bredwell and his men.

And what about me? Won't I get into trouble as well since i am working with them?

No you won't. You're working for us in all technicality as our undercover spy. And before you ask. You'll get your pay at triple what you asked for since they have her. But if I could be so bold Birch?

Ma'am?

Why is one of the most Prestige cubs in all of SSC in this kind of work, when he can have everything handed to him on a silver platter? I mean, are you not the grandson of the great Polar Mafia king himself. Sir Hendersion Von Roke?

I am. But that don't mean I have it easy. Especially with my aunt running things.

She 's still giving you hell huh?

You have no idea. And right now this is the only way to make some extra cash, and this triple payment will set me and the team up for a short time till my 19th birthday.

Birch I know your following in your pa's footsteps and becoming a mercenary and such to help others but please…

I know. I know Hanna. But you also know that i don't see you that way. Not any more. We are nothing but friends and that's it.

Birch that wasn't….

Hanna stop lying to yourself. I can hear it in your voice. Love me all you like, but I can't love someone back whose brother hurt my baby sister and was part of what happened. And besides you're old enough to be my mother. So that will be a little weird. Even for me.

HEY! I'M ONLY 22 YEARS OLD!

Say's the one always calling me a cub all the time just cause I'm 4 years younger then her.

Touche cub. Touche.

Listen, I only agreed to help you and the agency out cause you all but begged me to, and said you felt something big would help me with the dreams i been having. And if you can't accept the fact that I can NEVER forgive you or your brother or family for what you did to Bitsy then I think we have no reason to keep in touch any more after this. Just make sure you have my money in my account when this is done. Or you will really see what the Polar Mafia can do. Now I need to go, somethings happening. I'll keep you posted when i can. Birch out.

Before Hana could say anything more he goes and crushes the phone in his hand and looks around to make sure no one was around and heads back to camp and tosses the phone in a nearby fire bin and heads over to the animals to see what was going on.

In the treetops a pair of eye watches Birch as he leaves. She jumps down from the branch she was on and lands with the grace of a panthress. She stands there as she watches him walk off. Folding her arms as she lets her camouflage fall. Standing where Birch was moments ago was a Chameleon female, and right before the phone fully fell in the fire she goes and throws a Kunai at the phone knocking away from the fire bin in time and walks over to where it fell in the grass.

Well, well, well Birch. Who are you working for now? Once Mike and Jack find out your gonna be in for a world of hurt. And lucky for them that have a super tech on there team who's gonna tell them once i can get the data off here. As long as you didn't crush it badly that is. But first I best let them know what you've been doing behind their backs first. Then go from there.

With that said and done she goes and uses her jujitsu and vanishes into the shadows to warn Mike and Jack.

Birch on the other hand…. When he gets back to the camp he sees that one of the Ring tail long cats had gotten out and was making a disaster of everything as it was trying to get away. Sighing Birch goes and he grabs a net from a nearby crate and grunts as it skids to a spot and he stairs it down. The Ring Tail long cat goes and hisses at him, swishing its tail to and for it's claws extended out as.

Oooo that little hairball is in for it now. It doesn't know what it's in for. Birch is one of the best around here at catching these little escapees. All he has to do is LOOK at it and it will roll over submitting to him.

Don't know Josh. this one in particular has been a pain in everyone's asses. Even the bosses.

50$ says Birch has it rolling over for a belly rub in 10.

You're on, and I'll raise yeah 200$.

Pfft. to easy. Hey let me in on that bet there guys this will be fun. I never seen Birch work his magic before.

The one named Josh and the other guy look over at a woman who was leaning against a tree. She had an asymmetric pixie undercut. It was shaved down on the left side. With one layer being almost nothing but fuzz. The second layer is a bit longer than the first. And the rest of it was shaped over to the right of her face covering it down to the chin. She had the leath body of a cat. And the sexyness of a super model. She had authority about her that made every guy all but bow down to her. It was Jesslin. Jack's girlfriend.

Holy shit Jess. Are you sure Jack will be ok with it if you lose?

Please. I intend to wind and I know I will.

If you say so. So how much are you betting on the rookie?

2 grand.

Jesslin goes and takes out a roll of 100$ bills and places it in Josh's hand.

Everyone looks at Jesslin in shock and Josh nods slowly gulping.

O-ok then. YOU ALL HEARD HER! She's betting 2 grand on the rookie to win! So let's get this started! Place your bets why you can.

Birch on the other hand rolls his eyes and shakes his head at them as they go and place their bets on him as he stands up looking at them all.

Ok guys betting is close so let's do this!

You're all pathetic, you know that? And I hope you all can pay up to cause look…

Birch goes and Points his thumb to his right shoulder where the Ring tail long cat was munching on a dry mango chunk.

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL MAN!? HOW THE HELL YOU DO THAT SO FAST!?

He did it why everyone was placing their bets. I saw the whole thing and you know I don't lie boys. So I'll be taking that money now thank you very much.

With that and her 2 grand she had placed in the betting pool she takes the whole lot and starts counting it as Birch goes and takes the cat back to its cage sighing as everyone goes about their busyness.

Wow rookie you really made me some easy money today. Not like this job hasn't been easy really.

She goes and slaps his shoulder and brings him in close to her as he locks the cage up and whispers into his ear as soon as she sees no one else is around….

The shadows are watching you now. Keep your wit about you. They're sure to know about now, Birch. So you need to act fast if so. If something happens I'll let you know. But be careful and keep your wits about you friend.

Not saying anything he nods just as Jesslin hands him a wad of cash saying in a regular tone…

Consider that your share Birch, and go have a night on me kid.

Winking at him she pats his shoulder and he walks off himself. Birch goes and puts the money in his pocket for now and walks off to go find Mike and Jack to see what they need him to do. Finding them in their tent he stands there as a Chameleon Girl is sitting in Mike's lap with one of her legs over the other as she's flirting with Mike, as he has his arm wrapped around her cressing her left thigh.

So tell me Chika my love when are you gonna let me have my way with you doll?

*chuckles* Oh Mikey-pooh you know i don't mix business with pleasure when i'm on a job or clock. But after what you just did for me babe. I may make an exception this one time and let you have your way with me starting tonight. Especially considering that we all have a 2 week vaca from the big boss that is. And to be honest I've been missing you in bed and it hasn't quite been the same without you next to me at night.

Then why not start now and let me have my way with you here and now and let the whole camp hear ye screaming out as I have my way with you. Hell I bet Jack'o here would love a peace of you as well. I know he's been DYING to get a night with you at least once. We could do a double whammy with you if you like?

As much as i would love that you know we can't.

Aww why not?

Cause we have company for one.

With that Chika goes and narrows her eyes and looks over at Birch smiling at him like she knew something he didn't. And Mike goes and looks up as Jack looks over and him grunting as he folds his arms.

She's right Mikeie. And trust me more than anything I would love to have my way with her as well right now. But we have other matters to attend to.

*sighs* there's always gotta be that ONE guy who has to ruin all the fun doesn't there?

Afraid so baby. But don't worry we have a whole 2 weeks of fun ahead of us. So we have all the time in the world right now. And right now i need to go check up on that THING you wanted me to do. And Jack here needs to go do that other one as well.

Right. Then so be it. Then off you two go then.

With that Chicka goes and kisses Mike and gets up off his lap and starts to walk off just as he slaps it and chuckles as she looks back at him with mock annoyance at him as she winks at him. As she heads out she lets her ability take over and cloaking her into her surroundings as she walks by Birch she says something to him softly…

Meet me behind the waterfall near the Baobab tree at 22:00 tonight. If you don't I'll tell Mike and Jake everything and you'll be in a world of hurt along with that wolf. As of right now you're my little play thing. And i will have my way with you Birch. And make sure you're not followed or else. Got it?

Birch goes and moves his eyes to the right of him as Chicka narrows her eyes and Birch slightly nods as her.

Good. and don't be late.

With that she runs off camouflaged with her surroundings to do what she needs to.

So Birch what is it you needed?

Hmmm?

Oh right i'm sorry for having bothered you why Chicka was here. But i wanted to know if there was anything else that could be done before i left for the next 2 weeks sir?

Your leaving?

Well yes sir? The big boss did say everyone was to take a 2 week vacation sir.

Yes. right, right you are Birch. My bad. It is just I had hoped you would've stayed behind and helped those who were gonna stay as well. And… well.. I don't know? Saaaay… Command them? For the next two weeks? Why the rest were gone?

Sir?!

You've been doing so well since Jesslin brought you here. You worked harder than any of the others. Kept everyone in line every time a fight started. You always minded your own. And followed our orders to a T. not once question us or anything at all. And everyone around here respects you for the things you do. And for how you keep those nasty hairballs in their place without harming them. And behaviour like that needs to be rewarded. So I thought it'd be high time to premot you to the next level.

Well t-thank you sir. May I ask what you had in mind sir?

Well as you know the boss wants that wolf tamed as a newborn, kitten. And her pups as well. And the only way to do that is via starvation and a good beating till she's scared to death of us and has no choice but to listen to us like a well behaved pup.

Mike goes and starts telling him as he plays with his hunting knife gently pressing the tip of it into his finger and twirling it as he looks down at what he is doing only lifting his eyes up and then points it at Birch…

And that my boyo that's where you come in at.

Wh-what do you mean sir?

What I mean is with your size and power you could easily do what we need to be done. So i need you to stay here and "train" if you would, until she is as obedient as a good bitch should be.

You mean you want me to beat her to near death till she does?

Birch stats growling low clenching his fists as he narrows his eyes at Mike.

That is EXACTLY what i want you to do. And you will be paid quadruple for it as well if you do. The pups are young enough still we should have no problems right now. But the mother is another story. She's big, strong and has a powerful will of her own. And we need to take that from her. So what do you say boy?

Birch stands there in shock, making sure that Mike didn't see it. The thought of laying a hand on any of the animals like that was beyond him. He could never DREAM of doing such a thing. Especially to a wolf like her. What Mike was asking of him was unheard of. Beating a trapped and innocent animal just to make it as obedient as a dog was unheard of. He couldn't do it. He WOULDN'T do it let alone think of it. It didn't matter if he was undercover or not he wouldn't do it.

He looks at Mike who was waiting for his answer and in a deadpan tone asking the one other thing on his mind…

And what if I refuse to do it sir? What then?

Well nothing really. I'll still promote you non the less. But then i'd have to find someone else to do it for me. And it won't be anyone who is as nice as you, that's for sure. The bloke I have in mind is none other than The Tamer. And I think anyone who is anyone would know of him. Am i right?

The Tamer. Birch knew of him. Hell anyone in his line of work of being a mercenary or treasure hunter would or black market master would. Even if you were as ordinary as a piece of PAPER would know of him since he lives two lives. Birch stands there thinking for a moment trying to come up with something to do or say, but was drawing a blank.

So what say you Birch? You gonna do it or what?

Sighing deeply and standing there beside himself, he goes and looks at Mike in the eyes, and answers him.

No.

No?

That's right, I said no. i won't do it. I CAN'T do it. It is beneath me to go that low to harm an innocent caged animal for no reason.

I see then… well if that's the case then so be it. There's nothing more I can do then, is there? I mean if you feel like that. But remember boy this is a hard life. And it can be both easy and hard all at the same time.

Mike stands up and seaths his knife and walks over to Birch and pats his shoulder.

Eeey.. no worries son. No worries at all. I didn't think you would be up for it anyway, but i thought i'd try nonetheless. Well, as I said I'll still give you the promotion anyway if you didn't so I'll give The Tamer a call and have him deal with her then. And just to show some respect for you and your love of these little beasties I'll have her moved some place to where you won't have to watch or listen. For now enjoy this little promotion. And tell ye lil sis i said happy sweet 16t birthday Birch and give her this why your at it...

With that Mike goes and walks out of his tent stopping for a moment to toss him a medium-small pink velvet box. Birch catches it and opens it up. Inside it was a Moussaieff Red Diamond it was way bigger than the standard size ones seen today. He figured it was about 7.5 carat if that.

Heard it's all the rage with girls your sisters age. And I figured why give her a cheap knock off and just give her the real thing you know? And I know what you're thinking. How in the world did I come by a rare gem like a Moussaieff Red Diamond, and one that size? Well it's simple. It's from my own private collection, is how. I found that years ago, before all of this. And I have had it ever since. I know it is supre rare for one to be that size and about 7.5 carats maybe the only one of its kind compared to the one in the museum right now, but it's true. You can Jack about it he was there when i found it one day…

Mike goes and pulls out his wallet and takes out a picture of him and Jack as they hold a giant rough cut chunk of Moussaieff Red Diamond in their hands near a gem dealer store someplace out in the wild deserts of the mobian plains.

Jack at the time wanted to sell the thing, but I told him no. that i wanted to keep it cause there was something special about it. Maybe not as special as a chaos emerald. But special nonetheless. I knew at the time I wanted to turn it into something but I didn't know what till a few months ago when the Moussaieff Red Diamond Rose Rage started up and every girl out there wanted a cheap cut one. And I heard how special your sister is to you, and thought this would be perfect, and figured she would be one of many who would want one as well. And so I set to work in my free time and started cutting it into twin roses. As you can see, and let me tell you it wasn't easy to do. Even with Jack'o skills with working with fine metal like gold.

You see before all of this we used to be well known for our craft of gem and rare metal work. We sold a shit load of things we made. Then the economy happened and took a super shit on most gem and metal traders out there. And it started to become hard for us to make a living like we used to. My first wife left me when things got super hard on us. She took the kids with her and left. I haven't seen them or heard from them in almost 15 years now. So I don't know where they could be now. As for Jack… well before this life he was set to be married and when his girl found out what happened she upped and left him was a hard life back then.

Anyway i'm ranting here… as i was saying if you look closely at it you will see each petal is tinted with gold edging. 24k if you would. It was a bit hard to do. But Jack'o being the legendary master he is, managed to get it on the first try. Even I was stoopified myself on how he did it. And in the middle of it is a 5k diamond. I'd say this little rose could be worth 10 times as much as the one in the museum. And with it being the only one of its kind. Hell maybe 50 times as much if not more. And as you can see there's ever a pair of earrings as well. There's no diamonds or gold on the petals since they were too small. But there was a chunk left over and I didn't want it going to waste. So I did a pair of earrings as well for your sister.

S-sir… don't know what to say but i….

Mike goes and holds up his hand to stop him…

Before you say anything, or what I know what you're about to say. Please take it Birch. If not for you, then your little sister. And if anything for me as well. I had the gem stone for 15+ years now and it was high time for it to serve its purpose as what it was meant to be. And it is nothing but a somewhat painful reminder of long ago. So please Birch. Do this for me and let the last of my Legacy finally rest.

Birch looks at him for a long time feeling somewhat defeated. He could hear the sorrow in his voice and he caved.

Thank you sir. I know my sister will love it. And cherish it. But sir. Why do this line of work now? Why not go back to an honest life of doing what you and your brother used to do?

Well let's put it like this Birch. As I said , life became hard for us after the economy dived bombed. No one wanted a pair of hands that had only new gems and rare metal work. And it never felt right. The only other thing we were good at was Hunting. And well… in short the big boss found us out of the blue and asked us if we could Hunt something for him. Saying he'd pay well for what he was after. And if we found everything he wanted he'd give us a job. And now here we are today. His top men who have yet to fail him. We ended up finding a new line of work, even if it wasn't an honest job like before. It still paid and he keeps us off the feds charts. So what more could one ask for?

Aren't you worried that you could get caught sooner or later? And sent to prison?

At times yes I am. But what can i do about it?

What if you had a different job? An Honest one again then what?

Then I don't know. Maybe me and my brother would take it up and give it a shot. Maybe not. Who knows. But till that day comes. We have to do this. I really hate doing this kind of work. I really do. Hate seeing what is gonna happen to these critters and all but i don't have a say. Last time I tried saying something I got this scar here over my left eye. Boss wasn't happy about it when I objected about one of his "HUNTERS BALLS". My brother tried to stop me but was too slow. And he ended up with the scar on his right arm trying to push me out of the way. At first he used to hate what was going on and what was gonna happen to the does to be honest, just don't show it as much as he or i used to since the boss nearly took us out. But as the years went on he started liking the easy life and the fix that came with it. And if we were to change our way of living now. I don't know how he would like that. Me? If i could i would do it in a heartbeat and start all over if i could. But for now i have to do this.

If it helps any my sister still has our mother's locket my dad got from you guys a long time ago. She hardly takes it off. It's one of the very few items left of our mothers we have. I was only 3 when me and my father were there one day to find something for ma. My dad, even though he never really talked much. Still don't really. Always had a way of telling stories. And when I was older he told me how we got it for mother. How I was wandering around and I wondered….

Into the back room of our shop and was drawn to what jacks was doing. And when he saw you standing there watching him he lets you pick out the gem placement for the locket he was working on. And you picked out a bright pink rose quartz diamond for it. And when my brother was done with it he gave it to you saying it would make a wonderful gift for you mom. That day in the shop we took yours and your pa's picture and put in the locket and left the other side empty till your ma had your baby sister. I remember now. I had forgotten up till now. That was you back then? And now here you are asking me the same question I should be asking you. Why are you here for Bich?

I guess like you i have my reasons to. I wish I could say what they were but I cannot.

But how did you know it was me?

The shop in the back. If there was one thing I could never forget it was the cat sitting in the window.

Aah ye. The little black panther statue made from pure Onyx and rubies. I remember that statue well. Was sad when I was forced to sell it just to make ends meet. It was the very first thing I ever made.

There was silence for a long time as Mike remembers the past and Birch watches him.

It's hard to believe that after all these years we would end up meeting like this after 15+ odd years. I'm all but an old man now why you're still just a cub wet behind the ears trying to find his place in life. You remind me of me and my brother back then. Birch.

Yes sir?

Get out why you can and go find yourself a better life than this. You may think it is easy but it's not. And it's not worth the outcome of it all. I already know what will happen in the end you don't. So get out why you can and go home to your family. Tell your aunty off and protect your little sister and father.

I will sir after this job. Till it is done and over with I'll be staying to see it threw.

Well if you insist then so be it.

With that all said and done Mike goes and puts the picture back in his wallet and pats Birch on the shoulder again and walks off leaving Birch there to his thoughts. And a lot of thought he had. Taking the gift he closes the box up and puts it in his pocket and walks off. It was only 16:00 hours now (4pm) and he had 6 hours before he had to meet Chika at the waterfall. He decides to go check on things before he gets ready to go home. He heads to the center of the camp where most of the animals where and on rivle he sees someone was having trouble with one of the Jeeps and heads over to see what was going on. After a few moments Birch goes and whiles his hands off and walks off after being thanked for helping.

The rest of the day was uneventful and slow. With next to little to do. He had done everything needed to be done, and he had 5 hours till he had to meet up with Chika. So for the time being he heads off to his favorite resting spot and takes a long overdue nap.

4 hour later Birch was being woken up by someone. He goes and pushes them aside and tries to go back to sleep again but it was no use. They wouldn't let him be to do so. Opening one of his eyes Birch looks to see who was bothering him and it turns out it was the Ring Tailed Long Cat from earlier in the day. The little bugger had again gotten loose and was looking for more Mango chews to snack on. Giggling Birch goes and grabs a hold of it by its scruff and holds it up and looks at him.

And how did you get out again little guy? I know I locked the cage when I left. The guys were not kidding when they said you were trouble.

Birch goes and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bit of Mango chew and rips a piece of it off and gives it to him while eating some himself.

Well let's get you back back and this time i'm putting a padlock on your cage so you don't go running off again.

With that said and done Birch gets up with the cat on his shoulders and heads back to camp, once there he looks for a padlock and finds one he goes and puts the Ring Tail long cat back in his cage and puts the padlock on making sure it was locked tight.

There now let's see you get out of that again you little Imp.

He says with a smirk and walks off stopping a moment and heads back and gives it another Mango chunk and pets it on its head sighing sadly.

Look, I know how your kind are and trust me if there was any other way I'd take you away from here and home where it would be safe. I know my little sister would go head over heels for you and would spoil you rotten. But till that can happen you need to stay here. I promise I'll think of something.

Giving it another mango chunk Birch walks off and heads off to find himself some dinner and to see how things were doing. The next hour was quiet. Most of the people had already left for their 2 week vacation leaving only a few behind to take care of the campsite and the animals. Birch had an hour before he had to go meet Chika. It would only take him 20 minutes on foot to reach the waterfall near the Baobab trees. So he had plenty of time yet. Why heading back to his tent to pack up his things he sees Jack talking with someone and heads over to see who it was. When he gets there he hears something about pups and how they were going to be pulled away from their mother. He gets close enough to hear the rest of the conversation Jack and the other guy were having…

So it's a done deal then?

Yes it is so long as she and her pups are still alive and well by the time we leave. Even the sickly looking ones. The big boss wants her as submissive as a newborn kitten. Can you do that? Break her enough to be as such?

There's the reason they call me The Tamer you know. I'll have her as tame as a kitten in no time, just you wait and see. Just tell me how ya feeding her and the pups and everything and I'll take it from there.

We set up a chart for her and the pups. She is not to be fed till every 4 days. And once a day the pups are allowed to feed from her.

Not good enough. You want her as tamed as a kitten then there will be NO feedings for her at all. And as for the pups. Bottle feed them. If they get hungry enough they will take to it. But the mother won't get fed till i feel she' earned the right to feed that's how i tamed the wild out of most beasties. So is it a go or not?

Sighing and feeling defeated Jack nod's.

Yeah it's a deal. Just make sure they are still alive when we take them in 3 months. That's how long you have and not a moment more.

Deal. Now why not show me where she is and where I'll be posted at. You said your brother had some place for me to work with her not far from here to "RESPECT" one of your members here he's fond of?

Yeah right this way, she's already been moved there and is waiting for you. As for the pups…

Make sure there are too. I want them to see as I tame their mother into a kitten. And how they will be out of reach for her to get to. And she can't have them hahaha…

Very well I'll assign you someone to feed the pups once a day then. For now come with me and I'll show you where your site is you'll be working at.

Birch ducked down as the two men went walking by and once there out of sight he came out of his hiding place and watched them. Right now he wished he did take that offer but he knew if he did it could compromise things so he had no other choice. Sighing, he heads back to his tent and packs his things up. Once done he sees the time and takes his bag to make it look like he was leaving he heads out.

It takes him all but 20 minutes to reach the waterfall and making sure he wasn't followed he heads behind them like Chika said and into a cave to wait for her. He hears something and looks around and sees nothing or no one there. But he keeps his guard up non the less just to be sure of it. He decides to head a bit deeper into the cave when he senses something and takes a guarding stance he goes and swings out his left hand and grabs whoever or whatever it was lurking in the shadows and swings them up and over causing them to land on their back hard enough to knock the wind out of them…

GAAAH!...

Birches ears perk up at the sound of the cry, but he holds whoever it was where they are.

Ok who are you and why did you follow me here? Answer now before I rip your arm off.

There came a grunting sound from whoever it was before they spoke…

It's me you lug! GAH…. Now let me go, you are hurting me!

Chicka?!

Who else's would it be, you brainless dult!? Now let me go!

Birch goes and lets Chicka go and she reveals herself as Birch holds out a hand for her to help her up. Slapping it away, she gets up and brushes herself off. Looking at him.

That's some way of treating your new Mistress hairball.

You're not my Mistress Chicka.

Or really? So you don't care if i tell Mike and Jack everything i know then? I mean, i did manage to get the info off that little phone of yours and i got so much to tell them. So maybe i should go do just that?

Oo give it up Chicka. I know you're not like this. So what is it you're really after. Or maybe I should ask JESSLIN about it?

Oooh cubbie has a pair on him.

Told you he's not as dimwitted as he looks. How did you know anyway?

You said the shadows were watching me and I had to keep my wits about me. And right before Chicka left the main tent she told me to meet her here at the waterfall near Baobab tree. There is only one other person in the whole of the campsite who knows of this place and that was you JESSLIN. So mind telling me what's going on?

Well i think it's fairly obvious right now is it not?

My guess is the fact that she's here cause he wants in on what's going on. Only other reason I can think of.

Well you'd be half right really. But that's not the only other reason why. And don't bother asking what it is cause i wont say what it is...it's...PERSONAL… to say the least and that's all you need to know.

Forget it. It's risky enough as is with her and me here. Give me one good reason why I should agree to allow you in on this. And it best be a good one too.

Because of my grandfather. He is the one that sent me here. Like you, I have a mission I need to take care of as well. And I have a funny feeling both our missions are gonna cross over sooner or later. So it's best we work together now why we can.

And how do I know you're telling the truth?

Why else would there be a Ninja from the shinobi clan here to start with? Not all of the Chameleons are rogues you know. And with being a Princess of the shinobi clan of Ninjas I do have honor like all my family does. And if you know anything is that the shinobi clan stakes their pride and honor on their word, and we would give our life for what is right and what is ours. So please Birch let me help you out. I can find out where there keeping the wolf and her pups so you can save them.

Birch thought for a moment and came to realize he wouldn't know where the place would be; they were taking the wolf and her pups at. He just knew it would be away from the campsite. It would save him time later on when it came time. But something felt off as well and yet he couldn't put his finger on it. But he knew that two could play the same game as well. So he plays along for now.

No. I won't risk it. It is risky enough as is with me and Jess here. And i won't have you fucking things up. And for all i know your lying about not being a rogue so forget it. Not unless you tell me the real reason why you want to help us. Now if this is all i need to get going. I would like to spend the next 2 weeks with my family. And my sister with her birthday coming up. So if we're done then i'm gone. Catch you later. The both of you.

With that Birch goes and turns around as Jess and Chicka watch him leave. Chicka starts to panic some as she looks to Jess for help when she yells out to Birch…

I RAN AWAY FROM HOME DURING TRAINING SEASON AFTER ME AND MY BROTHER GOT INTO A FIGHT THAT ENDED UP HURTING OUR GRANDFATHER BADLY AND I GOT SCARED! AND ALL I WANNA DO...I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! And this is the only way I can prove to myself... and my brother… and everyone I'm ready. I always have been. But I brought dishonor to everyone. And more so the one person that meant everything to me and I was too scared to face anyone of them because of what happened. There's no way I can go back home till I do this. So please Birch i'm begging you let me help you.

Birch turns around and looks at her. REALLY looks at her now. And she had tears falling down her face as she looked at him. Broken and lost. And he sees before him a scared and lost little girl who's lost everything that meant everything to her. Who just wanted it all back. Chicka wasn't the same strong independent woman he was used to seeing. And he out of anyone knew what that was like. Especially after losing his mother when he was so young.

So you really are a rogue then huh?

Not by choice. I know i did this to myself and i have no one to blame but myself for it all. And I just want to make things right. So please Birch.

Birch looks at her and sighs as he turns around once more and walks off not looking at either of them…

Inform Hanna of the situation and let her know that Chicka is on our side and that if anything goes wrong I'll take full responsibility for it all. And tell her that i need a full reprieve for Mike and Jack as well and if she has any questions she knows how to get a hold of me and where. Now if you don't mind i would like to head home now. So I'll be seeing you two in 2 weeks. And Chicka watch yourself out there as you're trying to find the wolf and her pups.

Chicka's eyes light up as she wipes her eyes and nods as he walks off. She looks at Jess and she nods at her as she uses her Jujitsu once more and vanishes into her surroundings and runs out of the cave. On her way out she slips something into Birchs backpack and kisses him on the cheek whispering…

Keep it close by, and if you ever need me just call. I'll know it's you and that you'll need help. You have no idea what you have just done for me Birch. What you have done for me could mean everything. So thank you.

Just get out of here before I change my mind.

With that said and done she was gone and Birch left this time, and in time to catch someone heading back into the city so he could go home….

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2 A NEW LIFE. A NEW TEAM. A NEW LIVING HELL. ACT 3. WHERE WE WILL CLOSE OUT ALANTIAS STORY. AND FIND OUT IF BIRCH MANAGES TO SAVE IS SISTER IN TIME FROM HIS AUNTS WRATH OF LOSING EVERYTHING SHE ONCE HAD. **

**author notes: before i close out and get started on act 3 i wanted to add a few things first and foremost...**

**1\. Dax, or Daxamite, has no relations to the Daximites from the supergirl franchise whatsoever. it was something that i came up out of the blue and it wasn't till a friend of mine told me how it sounded like so that it was. so thats the first thing.**

**2\. the Chaos Emeralds idea of them being basted of the elements goes to MintStarMari from DeviantART her page for the idea can be found here**

** mintstarmari/art/Chaos-emeralds-headcanon-592509982**

**she was really nice and super cool in letting me use her idea and tweek them up to better fit my idea for the story. I knew when i started this chapter i wanted the emeralds to have more meaning to them. not just some pretty gemstones everyone wants. and as i was looking for ideas Mari's idea for the Chaos Emeralds came up during a image search and the rest is history. in coming chapters more of what each Emerald does will be explained so keep a watch out for them. so tanks again Mari for letting me use your Chaos Emerald idea lots of hugs and loves!**


	4. Chapter 2 ACT 3 THE FINAL ACT

Last we left off, we left Birch on his way out of the rehab center to go and save his sister from his controlling aunt's wrath because of her sister, Birch and his sister's mother, who was attempting to try and take over Birch's heritage. But he wasn't going to do it without a fight. On his way out we were left seeing Alantia accepting the coywolf pups as her own. Which led to her backstory of who and where she came from, and how she met Birch. We end up meeting the seeker, a boy by the name of Daxamite, or Dax for short, and an astral girl named Mayling who is of the Mandrin Rabbit tribe, whose body is resting deep in an old temple of her tribe's ancestral home from long, long ago, and has seen and met with the first Black Arms from back then. She now rests in a necklace that Daxs wears all the time that bears the Black Arms insignia. Along with him we meet his older sister, a snow white Panthress named Snowdrop who is blind and one of the 7 guardian keys. Along with her is her pet Shimada, a hybrid of a Black Arms hawk and a red crimson wisp. We also meet some old acquaintances as well from Birch's past as a cub and he ends up making new allies from unlikely places. And lastly we meet The Tamer. A person with a not so nice intent. What is his intent and why is he here now. What will happen now in this final act of chapter 2? Will Birch manage to save his sister, and Alantia? Will Alantia and her pups be saved before it is too late? Find out in...

**Chapter 2**

**A New Life. A New Team. A New Living Hell.**

**THE FINAL ACT. ACT 3**

**6 days later…**

You know I'm surprised aunty is letting me HAVE such a big birthday bash like this. It is so unlike her in every way you know Birch?

Tell me about it. She's such a stick in the mud it's hard to be around her all the time. "You need to do this that way. You need to do that this way. If it is not done my way there will be punishment and consequences for it all. You must follow everything my way and do as I say. I am the head of the household now. Not you or your father. Me and me alone… blah blah blah blah…"

Birch goes and says in a mocking voice…

They were going over a list of things for Bitsy sweet 16 later that night and were helping the house staff hang up some decorations for the party.

Right hahaha… if mother was still alive she would have slapped the shit out of her if she tried that around her. Birch?

Yea Bitsy?

You think if mama was still alive things would have been different up till now? What I mean is… you think mama would have let me do things my way instead of forcing me to become a proper lady and having all kinds of tourtors and such for me. And let me go to real school like she did you? Instead of some stupid young girls only school? I hate it there. I really do. I just want to be like you when you were my age. And yes before you say anything I know. We're only 4 years apart but still. Even 4 years can mean a long time for someone like me. I just want to go out with my friends, hang out with my big brother whenever I want to. Go to the movies with you all. Even find a BOYFRIEND for that matter, and have you THREATEN him if he tried to hurt me. All the good things in life I was meant to have. Not this.. " now that your mothers gone you will be doing things the way I see fit too. And if you don't there will be consequences" shit.

I know little cotton ball. I know. And I thought Zeek was your boyfriend?

You mean Hanna's older brother?! After what he tried to do to me? You really think I want that manwhore of a PIG around me! ARE YOU CRAZY BIRCH!?

Bitsy goes and hits him hard in the shoulder giving him a death glare making Birch laugh out.

Chill sis. I was only joking about that you know.

Even still Birch! You promise you wouldn't ever bring it up.

She glares at him as tears start to well up in her eyes and Birch knows he went a tad far. Dropping what he had in his hands and taking hold of his sister she goes and cries in his arms shaking.

Hey, hey, hey little cotton ball. Easy, easy now. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it that far and I know it still scares you on what he nearly done to you. And how Hanna helped him like she did.

I-i still have nightmares about what happened that night. O-on… if you didn't show up in time… on what could have happened. On those nights I wanna head to your room and curl up next to you. But you've been gone working on this new job and everything… and...and Tank….. He's been… he's been…

Bitsy freezes up as she buries her face in Birches, chest shaking like a leaf in autumn as a new wave of flashbacks hit her as she cries. Birch holds onto her trying to get her to calm down and talk to him and tell him what happened, why he's been gone.

Master Birch I'm sorry to bother your and your sister but Miss. Ravenclaw is at the front door wishing to speak with you sir. Should I send her away for the time being and have her come back?

Birch looks at the maid and at his sister who was still in his arms crying her eyes out. He knew that right now that she needed him but he knew Hanna wouldn't wait long on him. Sighing he goes and pulls his sister away from him and holds her chin up to look at him.

Bitsy listen. Hannas here and I really need to talk with her. I know you need me right now and I promise once I'm done talking with her you and me will head to mother garden and talk ok. So for now why not head up to my room and rest for a bit before the party OK? And make sure you lock the door behind you.

Birch please don't go… can't you deal with Hanna later?

Birch looks at Bitsy and sighs holding her as she looks at the maid.

Anna, take Hanna to mother's study and let her know I'll be there shortly. I'm going to take my sister up to my room for now where she will be safe. And Anna?

Yes Master Birch?

don't tell my aunt what just happened. She finds out that Bitsy had an attack, she will cancel her party and she really needs this right now.

Don't worry Master Birch. I nor any of the others here will say a thing will we everyone?

Anna looks to all the servants in the room and they all nod with a worried look on their face. They were loyal and true to Birch and Bitsy and the family and only followed their aunt cause they knew the real truth. And till it was time they had no choice in the matter.

Thank you. Now hurry and take Hanna to mother's study. I'll take my sister to my room.

With that said and done, Anna goes and gets Hanna and takes her to their mothers study why he took care of Bity and took her to his room for now. After 15 minutes and finally getting Bitsy to calm down enough to settle her in his room and have her lock all the locks and rest till he comes back. On his way out he goes and sets the outer locking to his room and heads down to his mother's study. On his way there he runs into Tank. who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

You know sooner or later you're gonna slip up and I'll get my hands on her yet. And when i do it will be the last thing ever you see of your little sister.

I'd like to see you try Tank. you lay a hand on her you'll regret it. Cause I'll take you down and I'll take you out if you lay a hand on her. She's traumatized enough as is and your not helping matters as is. So just leave my sister alone!

Before Tank could say something more there comes a soft thump thump of a cane on the rug along with a grunt and Tank sighs and covers his face giving in.

Yes Uncle Bark i know. I know. I said I'd behave, and I will. Right now this isn't time for me and Birch to go at it. Today is all about Bitsy right now. I get it. Ok. so you don't need to LOOK at me like that ok? I'm sorry Uncle Bark. please forgive me.

Bark grunts at him and he looks to his son Birch narrowing his eyes.

Yes father you're right i'm sorry to. For today I'll hold back for Bitsy's sake for her birthday. But afterwards he tries anything he's going down got it Tank?

Him and Tank stare at one another for a moment, grunting as Tank walks off and leaves Birch behind, stopping for a moment to ask something...

Uncle could we talk later when you have time. Before the Bitsy party.

Bark goes and taps his cane on the rug and nods to his son to follow him down to his mother's study.

Thank you Uncle.

Listen dad, I'm sorry for what happened back there. I let my anger get the best of me yet again and I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. But Bitsy said he's been up to something and it's been scaring her. So much has happened since I was gone on this mission and I'm scared of leaving you and her here alone with aunt Agatha and him. You see how big he is? He could easily over power you and hurt you, and what's more he could hurt Bitsy. I don't know what I'd do with myself if anything happened to the two of you.

Bark stops and looks at his son with an all knowing expression and grunts and taps his cane once more.

No! I'm not calling you old… well… ok maybe i am.. Sorry. But you're not as young as you used to be. I'm sure if given the chance you would stand up for Bitsy and fight anything and everyone off. Even with your bad leg. But even still.

Birch looks at his father as he grunts at him as he lifts his cane and point's it to a painting on the wall as he taps his cane twice more on the floor. Birch looks up at the painting and he sees a honey color Polar Bear female. His mother, looking back at them, and his eyes soften as he looks up at it.

Your right. Ma would want me to try and befriend Tank no matter how bad he is. He is family even if he is adopted. She would say he was misunderstood because he's not like us or related to us by blood or fur or skin. But he is like all Ursas out there and he is related to us in one shape or form and I shouldn't be so hard on him. Even though Aunt Agatha got him as a baby to try and pass him off as her own he is still family.

I know Grandfather has accepted him as such and I should have as well. I should have been there for him more as he was growing up instead of pushing him to the side as if he was nothing. Maybe if I was kinder to him maybe things could have been different. But with how Aunt Agatha had him brought up to know only brute strength and power and on how to dominate the weaker who's to say he won't turn on us. You do remember what happened that one time right? That got him and me to where we are today and…

Bark looks at him and Birch stops talking to think for a moment and to remember why he and Tank were at odds with one another. Tank was 2 years older then he was, and that day when they were kids he saw something that was true to him, but could have been different all together. To him on that day he saw Tank standing over his sister at the age of 3 crying cause she was hurt.

It looked like she had been bullied and standing over her was none other than Tank. He looked beaten up and was dirty and full of scratches and had some blood on him. At the time Birch thought Tank was the one that hurt her since he was the only other one there. And out of anger he attacked Tank without thinking first when there could have been more to the story of what really happened. Tank at the time was only 9, and he was 7. Even now there was a size difference between the two of them still.

Bark gunt at his son snapping him out of it…

But dad?

Bark this time goes and pounds his cane onto the rug glaring at him. They have a stare down with one another and Bark smiles gently at him as he brings his hand up and pulls his son to him so there touching their foreheads. Birch does the same in return and sighs as he and his father hug.

Love you dad, and thank you. I promise before I have to go back, I'll talk with Tank, and I'll try and fix things between us before it's too late.

Bark goes and smiles at his son before speaking, which to this day he rarely does still.

It is all I ask of you, my son. And if not for me. Then do it for your mother and sister. And you may find out the truth. I have a feeling there is more to Tank and Bitsy that meets the eyes. Let's just hope your Aunt is to stupid to see it herself. Now go on and don't keep Hanna waiting. And son?

Yes dad?

About Hanna?

Don't worry after this mission I'm breaking all ties with her and her family and telling them if they ever come near us again after what they nearly done to Bitsy they will see the true might of the Polar Mafia family.

Bark sighs and smiles sadly at him and nods, and he sets off down the hallway knowing that in time when he was ready he would forgive them for what Hanna and her brother did. Birch goes and heads to his mother's Study and just as he was about to head in he sees Tank and his aunt arguing about something. Tank sees him and he has a look of sadness and shame on his face that goes and turns into pure anger as he pushes his mother out of the way and walks off. Agatha sees Birch and yells at him…

THE HELL YOU LOOKING AT, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF DOG SHIT!? WHY CAN'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN SHIT!? AND WHERE'S YOUR GOD DAMMED FUCKING TRAMP SISTER AT?!

Birch's eyes harden as he looks at his aunt. Right now he wanted to punch her in the face for calling his sister a Tramp. But keeping his word he answers her.

She's in my room resting till her party. Was there something you needed her for?

What the hell is that little skank doing in your room for?

She asks him as she comes his way.

And what the fucking hell are you going in your mothers study for?

If you have to know AUNT Agatha. I have someone waiting for me to speak with me on a new Job. And as for my sister, she didn't want to be bothered till a few hours till her party so she asked if she could stay in my room where it would be quiet and no one but me could get her till it was time for her to get ready.

I see. Well she best be grateful i am even ALLOWING this party of hers to even HAPPEN. I swear you and that little TRAMP are nothing but trouble. But I did promise your mother I'd look after you all, and I will keep that promise to her.

Birch goes and mumbles under his breath…

_Promised my ass, you old lying hag._

What was that boy?

Nothing Aunt Agatha. Nothing at all. Now if you please excuse me i kept my client waiting too long.

With that Birch goes and enters his mother's study and closes the door behind him. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding Hanna Looks at him a bit worried.

Birch?

WHAT HANNA!?

Shocked for a moment Hanna steps back a bit and looks at Birch a bit scared as she knows how his anger could get at times. But Birch looks at her and sighs his expression softing some as he ends up feeling defeated and tired all of a sudden. Hanna sees this and goes over to him and helps him to sit down at his mother's desk in her chair.

Are you ok Birch ? Would you like something to drink?

Birch just looks at her and takes another deep breath he let's it out as a sigh and nods and he rubs his face and goes and lays down his head on his arms why Hanna goes and picks up the in-home phone and calls down to the kitchen to have them bring them something up to drink. After a few moments one of the Maids comes knocking, and Hanna answers the door as she rolls the cart in, setting down some ice tea and cakes and bows at them….

I do hope you enjoy today's ice tea. It is a new blend that Chareese came up with. It has fresh strawberry juice and honey in it with just a hint of Mint to even it out. Everyone just absolutely loves it and it's become one of your sister's new favorite drinks.

Thank you Molly, and tell Chareese thank you as well. I am sure we will love it.

Hanna tells her. With that Molly bows and heads saying if they needed anything more to just call. Thanking Molly once more she leaves and closes the door why Hanna pores them both some ice tea and plates a couple of cakes for them. She takes one of the glasses and cups and she brings them to Birch who was sitting in his mother's chair at the desk with his face buried in his arms still. She sets them down on the desk and places a hand on his back rubbing it. Birch looks up and smiles at her tiredly and sighs as he takes the glass and drinks from it.

I take it you heard everything that just happened?

Yeah I did, and I'm sorry to. I should have come out there and decked her for you.

Why didn't you? No one was around and it would have been your word against hers. And if dad saw you, you know he would have sided with you. I don't know why he still trusts you after what you and your brother almost did to my sister. You know she still has nightmares about that night? All cause of what you guy's and your friends did to her.

Don't you think I don't know that Birch!? How do you think I feel about this all?! She's my BEST FRIEND BIRCH! OR WAS TILL THAT HAPPENED! I have nightmares about it too you know. I felt my brother was up to something but I didn't know what it was till it was too late and my drink was spiked to where I couldn't remember what happened or how it happened! YOU KNOW THE COPS FOUND TRACES OF DRUGS IN MY GLASS I KNEW NOTHING OF! AND YET EVEN AFTER 2 ½ YEARS YOU STILL BLAMING ME FOR IT! HAD I KNOWN SOONER OF WHAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN I WOULD'VE NEVER INVITED HER OVER! YOU KNOW I WOULD I STOPPED HIM AND HIS FRIENDS IF I WAS IN THE RIGHT OF MIND! SO WHY ARE YOU BEING SO GOD DAMNED BULL HEADED ABOUT THIS STILL!? WHY CAN'T YOU FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT HAPPENED!?

Birch and her stair at one another. Both had the look of hatred and resentment on their faces. If Birch was being honest with himself a part of him was still madly in Love with the Rough Collie. If not just for her beauty but her intelligents and heart. He knew she was right. And he hated himself for it. But the other part of him was having a hard time accepting the fact that he DID forgive her some time ago, but was being to STUPID about it to say anything about it. He did love her still yes. But his pride and honor was getting in the way cause of it. And every time he wakes up to his sisters cries and screams at night, and what just happened down in the ballroom his hatred ends up coming back from what happened.

There comes a knock on the door and a Butler walks in and they both look at him yelling…

WHAT!?

Standing there in shock and blinking a few times the Butler composes himself and clears his throat….

Ma'am there's a Zachery here to see you should i let him in?

No need to be so formal "Alfred" I got this.

The Names Corry thank you very much.

Corry says with a humph and bows as Zackery lets himself in.

ZACHERY?! What the fucking hell are you doing here? I thought I said to wait for me in the car cause I didn't want Birch to….

To know what baby?

Zachery goes and comes over to her as he places his sunglasses on the top of his head and pulls her by her arm as she protests as he pulls her close to him and bends her over and kisses her right on the spot. Hanna goes and tries to push him off her and hits his chest with little luck. Zachery knew he had her and wasn't gonna let up. After breaking the kiss he wiggles his eyebrows at her smiling.

That were seeing one another now? Come on. I'm sure he knew already. Everyone on this side of town does by now.

Hanna looks over and Birch and and if pure hatred wasn't on his face before, it was now. Birch looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of Zachery right then and there. And she ends up getting a sheepish look on her face as she finally pushes Zachery off her. She straightens her aitre and clears her throat as she rubs the back of her head…

well... to be honest… i haven't told him yet. We were talking when you came barging in here, when I told you to wait for me.

Birch lets out a low growl and clenches his fists up and pounds his right one in his left hand and he glares at Zachery. Zachery sees this and he goes and stairs him down and pushes Hanna to the side and gets right up into Birches face to where they were literally nose to nose, as Zachery cracks his knuckles.

Who is this playboy Hanna? And why is he saying you're together?

Oh dear… had a feeling this would happen…

Hanna this the asshole freak of nature you were telling me about? The one who hurt you over a misunderstanding?

Wait you TOLD HIM!? About what happened to us? Did you tell him what you and your brother did to my SISTER?!

Oh she told me alright on what she and her brother nealy did. And to be honest if I was there I would have joined in as well and helped them. Heard you sister quite the looker and has quite the body on her. Hahahahaha…

Zachery goes and stratens up laughing as he folds his arms as he looks at Hanna grinding.

ZACHERY NO! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HIM! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HIS SISTER MEANS TO HIM! HOW MUCH HE AND HIS FAMILY MEANS TO ME! YOU SICK BASTARD!

Aww come on baby. I'm just joking around. No harm in a little teasing right? Besides, I highly doubt he would do anything. He looks weak as hell.

BIRCH IS ANYTHING BUT WEAK! OOOOh I knew I should have listened to the girls about you. They were right. But leave it to me to give the benefit of the doubt. And now after 9 months you show your true colors just like they said they would.

Before Hanna could say anything more Birch goes and growls low once more as he takes hold on Zachery's shirt and makes him look at him as he has his left fist up and ready to punch him.

I dare you to say that again to my face this time, playboy…

Hanna goes over and tries to push Zachery away from Birch why at the same time she looks at Birch begging him with her eyes not to do anything. Birch sees the pleading in her eyes and with a huff he lets go of Zachery and walks to the balcony and folds his arms.

See what I tell you? Hes weak as fuck.

Zachery that's enough out of you right now! What the fuck you dong up here anyway?

Well you were taking too long so I came to see what was going on. You knew we had lunch plans and now were too late for them.

I told you to reschedule them cause i had an important meeting with Birch today. I said to make them dinner reservations instead.

I know, I know. But i couldn't wait any longer. And since we missed our lunch plans i may as well ask you here and now instead. I think it would befitting to do so right in front of your ex. It will make it all the more sweeter for me.

Zachery what are you going on about now? Ask me what?

Zachery goes and takes out a black velvet box from his pocket and gets down on one knee and opens it. Inside it was a Pink Diamond engagement ring and he looks up at Hanna smiling. But before he could say anything more there comes a knock on the door and Bitsy walks in and closes the door behind her…

Birch, I heard Hanna was here still and i wanted to…. Oh my did i come at a bad time?

Everyone looks over at Bitsy as she sees the scene before her. Birch was on the balcony in a huff as he glanced her way, Hanna was looking at her and at the Doberman at the same time with an oh shit look on her face. And as for Zachery he looks at Bitsy smiling even more and licks his lips as if he found a tasty treat.

He looks over at Birch, threw the corner of his eyes and an evil wicked thought came to mind. It was time to really push this guy to his limmites and really ruin what relationship Hanna had left with Birch. Getting up he looks at Hanna then at Bitsy and walks over to her why he is still holding the box.

Why no, not at all my dear. Not at all. Why I was just going to ask Hanna here if she would do the honor of becoming my wife is all. But that can wait.

Zachery goes and snaps the little box closed as he puts it in his pocket as he backs Bitsy into the door and places a hand on either side of her licking his lips. Hanna sees what's going on and starts to panic. She tries to come up with something fast before hell broke loose but she was drawing a blank. Birch sees what's going on and his arms drop to his side as he very slowly walks towards them scared. Bitsy on the other hand looked just a bit worried as she was pinned down against the door. Zachery goes and and he goes and takes one of her hands and kisses it.

Do tell me who I have the honor of meeting?

Bi-bitsy sir.

Bitsy goes and starts to panic a little bit and Hanna catches it right way when Bitsy starts to place her free hand on her chest.

Za-Zachery maybe you should let up on Bitsy and give her some space yea?

Oh phsha Hanna, just shush now and let me do my thing here and why would I want to do that when I just want to get closer to beauty here.

Get away from my sister Zachery if you know what's good for you.

Zachery please. just…*gulps* just get away from Bitsy yo-you-your scaring her and me. So please.

Zachery goes and looking at Hanna taking the back of his hand he softly touches Bitsy's left cheek. Bitsy freezes up at his touch and he takes it a step father and traces down her neck line.

Now if i do recall, i believe someone told me of you little miss Bitsy… and i must say there discription of you was an utter lie it was. For you are more radiant then what they told me of you. And i must say with that ampul chest and lovely physique of yours...hehe… even i would have loved a chance at you for even one night….

Zachery leans in and he licks Bitsy's neck as he slowly reaches down to one of her breasts and this in turn sets Bitsy into a full panic mood as she tries to push him off her with little luck. If anything that only made him want more of her, and at the same moment as he was about to touch one of them there comes a crashing sound as Hanna yells at him…

SAID LEAVE HER ALONE ZACHERY!

Hanna had gone and taken one of the rose vases that was near her and had smashed it in the back of Zachery's head causing him to scream out and real back from Bitsy who had fallen to the floor crying and curled up into a ball.

HOW DEAR YOU TOUCH MY SISTER LIKE THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'LL REGRET COMING HERE AND TOUCHING HER LIKE THAT YOU SWINE! SUB ZERO ICE PUNCH!

Hanna was already over Bitsy to make sure she was ok and when she heard Birch call out one of his most powerful attacks she uses her own body to cover up Bitsy as the attack hits, but it never hits. For at the same time Zachery uses one of his attacks as well melting the on coming one from Birch.

CERBERUS CLAW!

There was a hissing sound as it hits Birches Sub Zero Ice Punch. Zachery laughs out as the steam settles down.

Maybe you're not weak at all. Maybe you are worth it after all.

ZACHERY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU FUCKING BASTARD!? CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU JUST DID TO BITSY CAUSED HER TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK YOU PIG!? HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO THIS HOUSE HOLD AND ATTACK HER LIKE THAT! WAS THAT YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG YOU PIG!?

To be honest no. I mainly came up here to rub everything in HIS face and see how he lost you and how I gained the best breed of bitch out there as my own. She was just an extra enjoyment for me to toy with. And maybe if things go right maybe I'll do what your brother couldn't do and do it right in front of her brother after I beat him to a Bloody Pulp.

What the?! YOU REALLY THINK I'M SOME TROPHY TO LAY CLAIM TO AND PARADE AROUND AS IF YOU OWNED ME?! IS THAT IT?

Damn right Hanna. Now shut up and be a good little bitch and let your Master have his fun with your ex….

Master? MASTER!? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU AND ME ZACHERY ARE SO OVER AND DONE WITH! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU AT ALL. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK OR I'LL TELL FATHER WHAT YOU DONE HERE TODAY. AND AS FOR THE RING YOU CAN SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE CAUSE IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! NOT GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SMASH SOMETHING ELSE ACROSS YOUR HEAD!

Zachery goes and he growls at Hanna and slaps her across the face sending her across the room and he yells at her…

HOW DEAR YOU! WAIT TILL YOUR BROTHER HEARS OF THIS. HE WAS THE ONE THAT SOLD YOU TO ME WHEN YOU WERE NOT LOOKING. SAYING YOU WOULD MAKE A GOOD LITTLE BITCH TO CONTROL!

Hanna looks up at Zacher as Birch looks over at her wondering what was going on. Hanna holds the right side of her face rubbing where she was hit as she looks up at Zachery…

What...what do you mean my brother sold me to you? H-he-he would never do something that low…

Oh don't you know? He was in some money problems with some friends of mine and since he couldn't pay up cause your father and mother cut him from the family funds he said there was his sister who was prime pickings. Hehehehe… So my leader was about to decline his offer when I came into the picture haha… and me and him had a talk and we agreed if we could get you to become my fiance and marry me within a year all his debt would be paid in full. hahahahaaa. But since the cats out of the bag now and i found an even more prime candidate for me. And who would have thought it would have been the Polar Mafia PRINCESS. So tell you brother that his debt is paid in full. Now if you don't mind i think me and my new little play thing ne….

Before he could say more Birch had rammed into him tackling him into the wall from where he stood over Hanna.

YOU. WILL. NOT. HURT MY SISTER. OR HANNA YOU ASSOLE!

Birch goes and punches him in the face before Zachery could recover from him ramming into him and doesn't let up. After a few hits Zachery goes and he catches one of Birches punches and throws him off himself as he wipes his mouth off and looks at his hand as he gets up.

Heheheee.. So you do have some fight in you after all. Guess you were only holding back because of Hanna huh? Well now that every cat, well almost every cat that is, is out of the bag I no longer have to hold back. That old hag had better pay me extra for this or she's going to regret messing with the **"Demonio cerbero**

**Colmillo pandilla"** (Devil Cerberus Fang Gang). Come on cub let's do this. And once I'm done with you I'll let you watch as i make your sister mine HAHAHAHA….

CERBERUS INFERNO!

SUB ZERO ICE PUNCH!

HERMES GALE!

Zachery goes and attacks Birch with his Cerberus Inferno why at the same time Hanna and Bich attack him with their moves. Birch ends up holding Zachery back some why Hannaz Hermes Gale hits him from the side and sends him flying into the desk and slicing threw his clothing and leaving cuts all over. Hanna by the time ends up getting mad and ends up talking in her family's scottish tongue.

UUch this is right nuts is it. Why if ye mother was here she would be right mader then the celtic gods themselves she would. And as for you..

**Tha thu nad aon de dh 'amadan an Diabhail. A 'smaoineachadh gun urrainn dhut a thighinn a-steach an seo agus a bhith mar gum biodh tu a' riaghladh an àite seo. Uill smaoinich a-rithist. Bidh aithreachas ort airson an Zachery seo. Oir cha leig mi le pìos rùsg mar gum biodh tu a 'milleadh an dòchas beag a th' agam de rud sam bith leis an teaghlach seo. Is e amadan diabhal a th 'annad agus tha mi an dòchas gu bheil diathan agus ban-dia mo theaghlaich gad mhallachadh agus gad chuir chun diabhal fhèin gus an toir e a-mach do spine agus a bhiadhadh gu na h-ifrinn aige agus an dèidh sin mallachd a chuir air do theaghlach gus am bi thu no chan fhaic iad solas an latha a-rithist! Agus mar a tha mi an-dràsta tha mi ag agairt ris an teaghlach seo ann an ainm mo theaghlaich gu bheil an Dagda gu bràth a 'dìon an teaghlaich seo agus a' faighinn cuidhteas duine sam bith a tha ag iarraidh olc air. A-nis fàg carson as urrainn dhut fhathast Zachery mus tig mi air mo chuthach! Agus ma sheallas tu a-riamh d 'aghaidh timcheall orm no mo charaidean is mo theaghlach a-rithist is dòcha nach seall na diathan Ceilteach o shean, agus diathan fearann Zeus tròcair sam bith dhut aig a' cheann thall.**

(You are one of the fools of the Devil. Thinking you can come in here and act as if you rule this place. Well think again. You will be sorry for this Zachery. For I will not let some fleabag piece of shit like you ruin what little hope of anything I have with this family. You are a devil's fool and I hope that the gods and goddess of my family curse you and send you to the devil himself so that he may rip out your spine and feed it to his hellhounds and later lay a curse on your family so that you or them never see the light of day ever again! And as of right now I lay claim to this family in my family's name that The Dagda forever protects this family and rid away any and all who wish evil on it. Now leave why you still can Zachery before I get really mad! And if you ever show your face around me or my friends and family again then may the Celtic gods of old, and the gods of Zeus's domain show you no mercy in the end.)

Birch stands there looking at Hanna in shock. He's seen her mad before, and has only heard her use her family's tongue only once before, but to say she lays claim to his family under her family's Protector god she meant business.

Hehehe.. I'm touched you think so highly of me my dear. And once your so-called GODS send me down to the devil's domain, I'll make sure to say hi. Now if you don't mind i think I'll be taking my prize and leaving.

Zachery stands up and wipes his mouth off as he heads over to Bitsy but Hanna and Birch stand in his way ready for another round.

So it's going to be like that then is it? Fine then so be it. I'll take the both of you on. But I am warning you this time I'll kill the both of you. I don't care what that old hag say's.

CERBERUS FANG!

Zachery goes and comes at both Hanna and Birch with his claws and they move out of the way in time as his claws go and smash right through the rose marble coffee table smashing it to pieces sending whatever was on it flying all over.

Birch I'm sorry for this… ALL of it. I didn't know he was like this. I knew very little of his family and I should of listened to my friends and the rumors of him and his family and I'm so sorry. Please can you forgive me for this?

Birch looks over at Hanna as she moves out of the way of another of Zachery's attacks.

I'll take you out first so the cub here can watch you wither away by my family's flames. Then I'll take him out and let him watch as I make his sister mine before his eyes.

Not on my watch you won't. I rather get myself KILLED then have the likes of you hurt anyone in this family. And I intend to do just that. ATHENA'S WRATH!

Hanna goes and she jumps up into the air and slams her hands down on the floor causing a shock wave to hit knocking everything and one across the room. Not letting up, she goes and attacks Zachery once more…

JUPITERS COMET!

A rain of electrified comet's go and hit Zachery hard, causing him to be beaten down into the floor making a crater in it. Huffing Hanna stands there out of breath having used two of her strongest attacks.

Just….Just give it up Zachery, and go home with your tail between your legs…. Now…. you won't win. Not with me and Birch here. Together were an unstoppable force so… so just... go back home...and..and… tell you Leader you failed… and...and...tell whoever is paying you to do this….they...failed to... …..

Hanna ends up falling over onto her hands and knees trying to catch her breath when Zachery gets up panting hard. Wiping his arm across his face he goes and he gets up and looks at her laughing.

AAAHAHAHA! Oh this is just wonderful! Your brother never said you had powers you could use. You really would have made a nice little bitch to toy with. HAHAHAHA… But I'm afraid that playtime is over now.

Birch had been knocked back into a wall and was just now regaining his scenes. Shaking his head he looks up at what was going on. He sees Hanna down trying to catch her breath as Zachery looms over her. Birch gets up staggering some as he calls out to Zachery..

HEY FLEABAG! WHY NOT PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE! LIKE A CHIHUAHUA!

Zachery goes and growls and slowly looks over at Birch…

You dare insult me cub? I'll rip you to shreds, teddy bear.

Oh please. I have seen and met a chihuahua before. They have more bark and bite then you ever will little PUP…

I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!

Before Birch could do or say anything Zachery ends up being tackled and staggers back into the desk which was in shambles from Hannas shock wave and trips over part of it and crashes thru the double windows as Hanna yells out.

BITSY NO!

Birch at hearing his sisters name being yelled out runs to the doubled windows and looks out at them and he sees her and Zachery fall. They hit the ground hard and Bitsy ends up bouncing off Zachery and is tossed off him and goes sliding across the grass. Getting up panting Bitsy looks at Zachery growling at him.

LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND AND BROTHER ALONE! I MAY NOT HAVE ANY ABILITIES OR POWERS LIKE THEM, BUT I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM NO MORE!

Zachery was just getting up when Bitsy goes and attacks him using her defence techniques from her defence class to try and take him out, or at most slow him down.

BITSY DON'T! HES TO STRONG FOR YOU!

Birch yells out to her when he hears Hanna in the background . Looking back at her and then his sister then back at Hanna once more he runs to Hanna to help her up. He goes and gently pushes her to the door…

Go get my father and Tank now! I need to go help Bitsy before she gets hurt.

Birch wait! Before you go I need to let you know…

Not now Hanna! JUST GO GET MY FATHER AND TANK AND TELL THEM TO MEET ME IN THE BACK COURTYARD NEAR MOTHER'S GARDEN!

Birch goes and pushes her out the door and runs back and jumps thru the windows and lands on the ground and not missing a beat he runs at Zachery and hits him in the back of the head hard why at the same time Bitsy goes and and lands a roundhouse kick at him and sends him flying back. Birch goes and stands in front of his sister as she pants and glances back at her.

I guess the defence classes are paying off aren't they?

Them and Hannas training to?

What?! Hannas training?

Not now, he's coming back! look out!

Bitsy goes and pushes her brother out of the way just in time to block a punch from him which sends her sliding back some.

Holy SHIT that one had some bite to it.. Ow ow ow ow!

Hahaha… you think you can take me on Princess? Well think again. I'll take you down and make you mine whether by free will or force. And I really hope you keep picking force, cause this is becoming fun… HAHAHAHAHAAAA…..

With that said Zacher goes and ignites his hands and starts to shoot balls of fire at Bitsy. Bitsy goes and dodges every which way trying to avoid them. One of them hits her and Zachery laughs at this as he keeps the onslaught of fireballs at her. He goes and aims a much bigger one at her which goes and sends her flying back and knocks her into the fountain. Bitsy lays in the fountains waters laying half on the edge and in the water as the falling water from the top half falls over her. Bitsy looks up at Zachery, shaken up some and tries to get up but ends up falling back down out of it. Zachery goes and slowly walks over to her laughing.

You're done for bitch!

HADES BLESSING!

A strange and dark, almost deadly aura surrounds Zachers hand as he keeps walking to Bitsy. But before he could reach her Birch yells out at him...

LEAVE. HER. ALONE! GLACIER STORM!

Birch goes and thrust out his hand causing an icy storm to hit Zachery dead on and freezing him solid for a time. Panting he runs to his sister and pulls her out of the water of the fountain and holds her as he calls out to her.

Bitsy?! Bitsy wake up little cotton ball, come on! BITSY WAKE UP PLEASE!

Birch cries out as tears start to well up in his eyes. After a few moments she starts to come around and grones out. Birch goes and looks at his sister and holds her.

Bitsy you're ok?! I thought he really did you in for a moment.

Bity goes and places a hand on her head shaking it as she looks up at her brother and sees tears in his eyes.

Bir-ch? Wh-what happened? Where's Zachery?! And why are you crying? You haven't done that since mother's passing.

He's in a frozen time out for now. And it doesn't matter as long as you're ok. You're ok right? FUCK IT I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE OR NOT! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK COTTON BALL! ATTACKING HIM ON YOUR OWN LIKE THAT! YOUR COULD OF GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED! DON'T EVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF FUCKING DAY AGAIN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?

Birch goes and he holds his sister tightly as he cries. Taken back of the sudden outburst from her brother she goes and wraps her arms around him smiling as tears fall as well.

I'm sorry Birch… I promise I'll try not to do that again.

As he and Bitsy hold one another there comes a cracking sound from in front of him and they go and look over at the ice that was holding Zachery in place and it starts to break. Before he or Bitsy could do anything it breaks apart sending shards of ice flying as he stands there panting then roars out in anger..

You're going to pay for that! The both of you will!

HADES BLESSING!

Again Zachers hand ends up glowing with that same strange dark almost deadly Aura as he launches his attack. Birch goes and holds onto Bitsy tight and she turns her head away and buries it in Birches chest as Birch goes and looks away holding her as Zachery attacks them. But before the attack could hit there came the sound of voices and one that Bitsy and Birch were all too familiar with. And they call out in union as they look his way…

TANK!?

LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!

GAIA'S WRATH!

Tank goes and slams his hands down on the ground causing mini fishers to open up with plumes of lava and fire to head towards Zachery, and catching him off guard and knocking him up in the air giving Tank a chance to attack Zachery himself. Using his speed and power Tank goes and lets go of an onslaught of punches and kicks out on Zachery not letting up for a moment nor giving him a chance to even attack for that matter. Tank goes and using his hands, brings them together like a hammer and slams them down in the middle of Zacherys back hard causing him to cry out why Tank goes and brings his right knee up and into his gut and sends him flying with a high kick which sends him flying into the Statue of Birch's an Bitsy's mother base where he slumps over fully knocked out. Panting, he stands over Zachery watching him to make sure he is out for the count. Not seeing any movement he lets out a sigh and grunts…

Don't mess with my family ever again.

Wiping his nose with his thumb he goes and turns around only to have Bitsy jump up at him and hug and kiss him. Tank stands there for a moment in shock till he goes and returns the jester and hugs and kisses her back. After breaking apart Tank looks at Bitsy and caresses her right side of her face and she nuzzles into it looking up at him smiling and blushing as he holds her.

Are you alright my little Dove?

Yes thanks to you Tank I am. But…

But what?

There comes a sound from behind them as Hanna clears her throat and Birch stands there DUMB FOUNDED at what just happened. Stammering he asks the one question on his mind that he had a feeling everyone knew of…

Wh-wh-what's going...on...here…? You..t-t-two...that is…? I-I-I thought…

Oh boy, looks like our cat is out of the bag now huh?

Bitsy goes and looks away, blushing a deep red slightly scratching the side of her face with a finger as Tank holds her with one arm as he rubs the back of his head looking guilty as hell…

I-I-I th-th-though...that..that….

Yeeah...about that Birch… about Tank...hehehe… he's...kind of….been...well.. WE… kind of been….

Y-y-y-ou...a-a-and...h-h-him? But...but...you said that he's...been….

Tank and Bitsy go and walk over to where Hanna and Bark were standing with Birch as Bark pats his son's shoulder, smiling as if he had known the whole time. Birch huffs annoyed as he folds his arms as he looks at the two of them...

I can't leave you alone for 5 fucking god dame minutes can i cotton ball?

Bitsy goes and smiles at him in a cute smug way…

nope.

As Tank and Bitsy were walking back to the others Zachery comes around and coughs softly as he opens one eye smiling as he slowly gets up…

I-it's not...over..*coughs* yet.. I will kill *coughs coughs* the lot of you..s-s-tarting with the..big one….

Leaping into the air he goes and calls out the Hades Blessing one last time….

HADES BLESSING!

Once again his hand glows with the same almost deadly aura as he goes and swipes his claws down Tanks back leaving deep deadly gashes down his back. Tank roras out and smacks his right hand back sending Zachery flying back into the same statue of Birch and Bitsy mother this time causing it to break to pieces all over the place. Bitsy and the rest yell out at him as Tank goes and pushes Bitsy away from him and into her brothers and fathers arms and rushes after Zachery once more knocking the sith out of him till he was literally even more of a bloody mess then before. Panting once more Hanna, Birch, Bitsy and Bark go running to him calling out his name as blood seeps out of the claw marks on his back that Zacher left behind.

Tank turns around and smiles at them before his face scrunches up in pain as the wounds from Zachery's Hades Blessing start taking effect. Gripping his left shoulder he goes and kneels over as the pain starts to worsen. He could hear them screaming out to him, Bitsy more than anyone, as he looked at her with sadness in his eyes as he fell over and passed out. Bitsy was the first to reach him and was about to touch him when a mysterious figure came out of nowhere and grabs her and jumped back a few paces stopping everyone in their tracks with his arm as he held Bitsy…

Don't touch him or you could succumb to my Twin Brothers Hades Blessing as well. It is a powerful attack, if not deadly as well. Anything that my brother's claws touch when it's being used will end up in pain worse than death itself and eventually they die from it.

What?! NO!? Let me go right now! I need to be near him!

As I said my lady, you can not! Not unless you want to suffer the same fate as him!

Wait you said TWIN brother? Does that mean your of the **Demonio cerbero Colmillo pandilla** (Devil Cerberus Fang Gang) as well?

Oh good god no, not at all. I will admit Zachery IS my twin brother but he is more of a black sheep, then a black sheep is BLACK… god no no no… please let me introduce myself…

Letting go of Bitsy and passing her to Birch he goes and bows formally…

I am Amadeus Ratcliffe. And as you all have met my twin brother Zachery Ratcliffe. I am to say the least, the BETTER of the two as you can see…

Amadeus goes and straightens back up and they could now get a better look at him. He stood 6'4' at most and was silver white in color with soft golden markings. He was a doberman as well just like his brother Zachery. His hair was in a low ponytail held back with a bright blue ribbon why his bangs flowed loose. His attire was a full white suit with matching shoes. On his arm was a black cane with a gold top in the shape gem.

I heard of you and your family.

As I am sure you all have Miss Ravenclaw. But right now we wasted enough time as is. If we don't act fast we will lose this bright young fellow and I for one would hate to have his blood on my family's hands cause of my brother's stupidity. But in order for us to save him I will need your help Miss Ravenclaw.

What? MY help but how can I help?

I know of your family's lineage. And what powers they hold, and I know that it was passed down to you since it skipped 2 generations. If you wish to know more I'd be happy to tell you but right now we have this Gentleman's life at risk. So are you going to help me or should we risk Serenity's Hope with the Mafia's Princess?

Serent's Hope?! But that was our Mother's secret move. There's no way my sister could know it, let alone know how to use it.

Thing is Birch I DO know how to use it….well kind of…. Hanna's been trying to help me perfect it, and I'm almost there. Tho I don't know how good it would be right now.

You and Hanna and father, and Tank once we save his ass, all have a LOT of explaining to do later. Just answer me this. Does Aunt Agatha know of any of what's been going on? Or for that matter. Does grandfather know of anything that's been going on?

No Agatha doesn't know, and we have been keeping with your grandfather on everything.

Hanna tells him as Birch nods and looks to Amadeus.

How is it you need Hannas help?

If we combine my healing powers with her Apollo's Grace we should be able to heal him… or at most heal what my brother Hades Blessing has done. At least to an extent that is.

What do you mean to an Extent?

Birch goes and looks at him warily.

We can stop the spreading of Hades Blessing. But after that he will need to heal on his own. We can only rid him of the poisonous cursed Aura of Hades Blessing and stop the bleeding. Nothing more. Now shall we get started or should we let the hero of the hour perish?

I don't know if I'll be any help. After using Jupiters Comet and Athena's Wrath I have hardly anything in me right now. So if i try to use Apollo's Grace I don't know what will happen.

What if we used all three Healing moves on him? From the way you're making it sound, it sounds like your healing powers can't combatant your brothers attack well. Am I right Mr. Ratcliffe?

You my dear are as beautiful as you are brilliant. Yes you would be right. For some reason my healing abilities can only fight off his Hades Blessing some. Just enough to remove the deadly aura out of a person long enough to get them the proper help they need. But if the wound is too deep, like his, they will need help that I can not give. So by using my abilities with Miss. Ravenclaw's Apollo's Grace, we can stop the bleeding as well as remove Hades blessing out of him. But if Miss. Ravenclaw is as tired as she said then we may only be able to remove the aura from him and only slow any bleeding he has down long enough to get him to the ER. But I am worried that he may have clawed too deep and may have gone down to his spine to where I'm scared to think he could of Damaged it. And we all should know what a damaged spine means if that is the case.

Everyone looks at one another worried, as they look to Bisty who was lost in thought…

Father once told me that mother used Serenity's Grace to heal his leg long ago before me and Birch were born. Long before they got married. He said it fully healed up. But not without some minor setbacks. That's why he has a cane now, cause of the fact that the bones healed to perfection by the time he was in his mid 20's he started to develop arthritis and calluses where the break's used to be causing him pain to the point they had to remove the bit that was causing him pain. During which they gave him robotic implants but he hasn't been the same since. But if this works for Tank and Zachery's claws didn't go that far he will be ok and the deeper wounds will be healed enough to still get him to the ER for the proper treatment. Now the big question will be, who's gonna tell Aunt Agatha that Tank's been hurt, and can we convince her to still let me have my Party?

Bark goes and walks over to Bitsy and places a hand on her shoulder and she looks to her father nodding and smiling as he speaks for a second time that day…

Do not worry little cotton Ball, lucky for you, your aunt was called away and won't be back till around a week before Birch's birthday. So you can still have your party, but AFTER we help Tank. and no one is to say anything to anyone got it. I'll deal with Agatha when she comes back and tell her everything.

Then it's decided then?

Amadeus goes and asks them and everyone nods.

Then let's go. This poor man loses too much blood as is so lets do this.

Bitsy, are you sure you can do this?

I won't know till i try Birch. I may only be able to use it some but if it is enough to save him I will.

Please be careful and know once this is done you're in a lot of shit with me cotton ball.

Yeah I know. And it's great hahaha.

Miss. Ravenclaw stand over here. And Miss Von Roke over here and I'll stand here.

Now on my mark…

Hanna and Bitsy stand there told to and wait for Amadeus que and when he gives it they call out their healing attacks…

APOLLON'S GRACE!

SEKHMET'S ROAR!

SERENITY'S HOPE!

After about 2 minutes Amadeus goes and calls out to the girls…

Good keep it up. I can tell that my brother's claws didn't go as far down as i had thought so he will be ok.

How much longer? I can't keep it up any more! I'm to tired from from battling you stupid brother.

I'm with Hanna on this as well. I only learned of my mother's healing power and after putting up with your brother as well I'm a bit tired too.

Try and hold off just another minute. We almost have Hades Blessing out of him. If we leave even a little bit in him he will die no matter what we do. Now hang in there girls.

Hanna and Bitsy hang on for a bit more and after another few minutes Bitsy was the first to give in. Falling over exhausted Bark catches his daughter and holds onto her as Hanna finally gives in as well as Birch catches her as they watch Amadeus finish up...

Right we did it. But he's not out of the woods yet. He still needs medical treatment. But from what I could feel through Sekhmet's Roar my brother's claws didn't go deep enough to hit his spine. In fact he just BREALEY missed his spine all together. Had he been at his full strength he would have hit his mark. But he missed about 2 inches from it. So he's safe for the most part.

Bitsy goes and sighs thirdly in her father's arms yawning. Bark looks down at Bitsy and smiles at her when a voice is heard from behind them…

There over here. Be quick about it and mind the garden we just had it done.

Yes Sir we will do our best.

I do hope you don't mind Sir's. But after the fighting I took the liberty to call the SSCPD and an EMT as well for Master Tank, and I made sure to let them know if word gets out to the media before tomorrow we'd sue them for everything there worth. So everything is on the down low for now. Last thing we need is having Miss Bitsy's big day even more ruined than it is.

Thank you Corry.

If it's ok with you all. I think I would like to go rest for now till it's time for my party.

Sure thing sis we have about 9 hours till it happens so you have plenty of time till it starts at 8pm. Come on, I'll take you up to your room so you can rest. Hanna can you handle things here why I do that?

Sure go for it. I'm sure you need to talk with her anyway.

Thanks Hanna.

Hey dad?

Bark goes and nods and taps his cane in the grass and smiles at him.

Thanks dad. I'll be back soon.

Birch goes and he picks Bitsy up bridal style and she holds onto him as he takes her to her room.

Corry make sure mother's study is closed off and cleaned up as best as you can.

I'm already a step ahead of you. Right now as we speak I have the maids doing just that.

Thank you Corry.

With that Birch heads inside with his sister in his arms and he heads up to her room. Once there he goes and opens the door to her room up and walks in kicking it close behind him and walks over to his sisters bed and lays her down. He goes and brushes her hair out of her face. She smiles at him, yawning and takes the duvet blanket at the end of her bed and covers her up.

So… about Tank and me…. It was what I wanted to tell you before Hanna came over and this happened. But now I guess it don't matter does it?

Still kind of does matter Bitsy. I mean in all technically he IS our cousin after all. Adopted or not.

That's the thing. He's not no more.

What do you mean he's not no more?

It's a long story, one we've been keeping from you till the time was right. But I guess now is as good as Time as ever.

Why not tell me later after your party. Right now you need to rest. You can tell me tomorrow before the midia comes banging down our doors. And don't go arguing with me. You look like hell right now after what happened.

But Birch…

No but's Bitsy I said rest. Now…

*sighs* fine but on one condition.

What is it?

Will you stay with me please? Just till I fall asleep?

Sure sis anything for you.

With that said and done Birch goes to the other side of her bed and takes off his shoes and gets under the duvet with Bitsy and she scoots closer to him and he holds her as she yawns again.

You know I was to have gone dress shopping with Hanna today. But now I don't think we will have time to. Not after what happened.

Your to be sleeping Bitsy now hush or I'll go.

Ok ok fine I'll try.

There was silence for a bit and Birch had thought she had finally fallen asleep. He himself was about to doze off when she asks something in a dozy like tone.

Hey Birch?

Hey Bitsy?

About you and Hanna?

What about me and Hanna?

Do you think you two will ever make up and get back together?

To be honest, I don't know. I really don't. Especially after today. I know she didn't know anything about Zachery and who he was, and I know it wasn't fully her fault. But after everything that happened today and finding out how she told people. I don't know.

But you love her still don't you?

I do and that's the thing. Right now, especially after today, I am even more confused now than I was before about our relationship we have going on.

You forgive her for what happened, don't you? I have already. Especially when I found out she was having nightmares and such to, about what happened. So what's stopping you from forgiving her? Birch? Birch?

Bitsy goes and sits up to look at her brother to see why he wasn't answering her only to find out he had passed as they were talking. Giggling she goes and looks at him quietly and kisses his nose and snuggles up to him yawning and saying softly…

Love you big brother.

With that she soon falls asleep as well…

**BACK DOWN IN THE GARDEN….**

Thank you so much. And please make sure that all the medical bills are sent under the Ratcliff name my good Lad.

But of course Sir. will take good care of him for you. And what of the other one over there?

The EMT goes and points to Zachery who was being put into handcuffs and was being dragged off to a waiting car…

Yes my BROTHER…. What joy he will be later on….

Sighing and rolling his eyes he looks to the EMT…

No need to worry about him. He will be dealt with by my family later on. Now get this fellow to the ER at once. It looks like his wounds are starting to bleed again.

Right.

With that they take Tank off to the ER and Asmodeus walks over to Hanna and Bark as he waits for her to be finished checked over.

So all that happened like it did. My brother is being taken to the SSCPD now as we speak. And your friend Tank to the ER, and i am guessing YOU my dear have Questions am i right Miss. Ravenclaw?

Dame strait i do. But right now I just want to get patched up and get ready for Bitsy's party. That's if we can still get things done in time.

Right. Well then allow me to help in any way I can. It is the least I can do after what my brother did. Just tell what needs to be done and I'll get right on it.

I don't know what needs to be done around here. But I do know I was to have taken Bitsy dress shopping today and out to lunch. But now she's up in her room resting with Birch, who I am guessing also passed out with her. So now my afternoon is free.

She says as she was given the all clear by the other EMT that she was ok. Standing up and walking off a bit so they could leave she folds her arms and looks at the garden that was a mess now.

Ooh look at this mess. If Myia was still alive she would be having everyone's head roll right now.

Bark goes and pats her arm and smiles at her.

As Hanna was looking over at the mess Amadeus sees something near the rose bushes and he goes over and Picks it up. It was a pink velvet box. It was medium-small in size and looked to be spendy. He goes and opens it up and he softly gasps out…

My oh my would you look at this!?

Hanna and Bark go over to see what he found and their eyes light up as well.

Isn't that a Moussaieff Red Diamond?

Yes it is. But much bigger and more purer than today's gemstones.

Where did it come from?

Found it over by the rose bushes just now.

You don't think Zachery had this on him and he was going to give it to me was he?

Quite possibly yes.

Your brother is so full of himself. Even still how did he get a hold of such a rare gem like this?

Bark goes and takes the box and looks at it and he grunts at them both…

Wait? You saying this belongs to Birch?! But how?

Bark shrugs and hands the box back to Amadeus and looks at him…

You say it wasn't my brothers, but your sons?

If it really is Birches then that means that it's for BITSY! For her sweet 16th birthday tonight! It must have fallen out of his pocket during the fight with your brother Amadeus.

Rightly so. There is no other explanation to it. Hmmm…

Amadeus?

I HAVE IT!

Have what?

Mr. Polar Bear if you would allow me to have the honor of hosting your daughter's sweet 16th party at the Ratcliff residents to make up for what my twin has done it would mean the world to me. And it will also keep prying eyes from what has happened here today and having unwanted words getting out.

Looking at the mess and up to where his wifes study was he looks to Amadeus and nods. Looking over at Corry and nodding Corry comes over and bows.

Yes sir, did you need me?

Nodding at him he looks to Amadeus.

I fully understand sir and I will do everything in my power and I will do my best to make sure that Mr. Ratcliff has everything he needs. And what of the caters? The food and decorations?

Bark thinks and nods at him.

I understand sir. Mr. Ratcliff as of right now I am at your command. Just tell me what you need and i will see to it that the Von Roke staff gets it to you. But we do need to hurry. Miss Bitsy party is in less than 8 ½ hours from now.

Then what are we standing around for? I have an idea that will blow everyone away and we can't waste anymore time!

He goes and he snaps the velvet box close and puts it in his pocket for now as he walks off post haste and Corry follows behind him telling him what he needed.

Miss. Ravenclaw are you coming? I'm going to need your help as well…

Hanna looks to Bark and smiles as she runs off to catch up with Amadeus and Corry as he lists things off…

Right I'll need the list for the food that is being catered to start off with. Along with the cake too. Will need a list of all the people coming along with their cell numbers. And most importantly I need an article of clothing, a dress if possible, of Miss. Von Roke's. And you Miss. Ravenclaw I do hope you're up for a fitting today, cause you're getting a new dress as well. And don't you dare say anything. I been inspired by a gem as pure as Miss. Von Roke. and I will make it happen. Now come along the both of you.

Sir if I am?

What is it?

Well we have a dress sir that once belonged to Bitsy's mother. Master Bark was going to have it fitted for her down at the local dress shop. It was going to be a surprise for her.

Her Mother's old dress you say?

Amadeus says as he stops and thinks for a moment….

And where is her mother now?

Myia passed away when Bitsy was only 4 months old sir. It was a huge loss for everyone.

I see. So in order to have Lady Myia to be here in some spiritual form, Master Bark was going to have the dress fitted for his daughter. Where you would have taken her out dress shopping and presented it to her. Am i right Miss. Ravenclaw?

Y-yes...that's right.

THAT'S BRILLIANT! I need to see the dress right away! Is there a picture of it where I could see how it is coming along?

We can do better sir. We have the dress here still.

What do you mean STILL?

You see the dress was to have been taken in weeks ago but the shop we always go to ended up closing down due to renovations. So we haven't been able to take it in.

I see, I see. Well then show it to me and leave everything to me. We will have this all done before time runs out.

**1 ½ HOURS BEFORE THE PARTY….**

Hanna where are we going?

Hanna and Bitsy were in a limo driving down the road to Ratcliff Manor to celebrate Bitsy's birthday that Amadeus had fixed up after what his brother had done.

You'll see soon where about there.

But why do we have to do this? My party's been canceled now so why even bother going out for it.

Cause it is your sweet 16 and that only happens once in a girl's lifetime. And I'll be damned that it will be ruined over nothing. Now shus and enjoy the ride we're almost there. And I promise you will have a wonderful time.

If you say so…

Bitsy goes and looks out the darken windows and sighs. All but heart broken that they decided to cancel her party cause of what happened. Bark didn't want people talking about what happened when they saw everything. She could understand, but still. Why did it have to be on her big day, of all day's? She looks over at Hanna and sees her typing away at her phone and tilts her head at her…

Hanna what are you doing?

Oh nothing. Just making sure the resuvations i made are still there. The place I'm taking you to is ultra exclusive and one has to get reservations in month, or even years ahead.

Wow really? You're going that far for me when you don't have to?

I am. And you'll love it. It will literally have everything we need to.

Really?

Yes. and i am surprised they got it all done in time to…

Hana goes and thinks to herself as she smiles at Bitsy…

_I don't know how Amadeus did it. But he got everything done in time. Saying he is finishing the final touches on everything. And making sure the dress is right along with Birch's tux and my dress. And when Bitsy sees her mother's dress, when everyone sees it, their going to be astonished!_

After another 15 minutes they pull up to the back way of the Ratcliff Manor and Hanna smiles at Bitsy.

We're here! Now before you go out I need to blind fold you. Don't ask why just trust me.

If you say so. But I don't know how this will make me feel any better, and I do wish Birch could have come with us. More than anything I really want him and father here. Tank to.

I know you do and they said they will do something special with you tomorrow. Now come on.

Bitsy let's Hanna blind fold her as Hanna get's out of the limo first as one of the staff members of Ratcliff Manor helps Bitsy out…

Please watch your head Miss. Von Roke.

Thank you sir…

Right before we head in, how many fingers am I holding up?

Aaah 2?

Nope.

And now?

I don't know. 4?

Nope?

And lastly?

I don't know? What does this have to do with our night out?

Just guess.

Ok fine. 7.

Hanna glares at her but smiles nonetheless.

Ok you got lucky on that onw. we are good to god now.

Now if the two of you would follow me.

The butler goes and takes them inside and leads them down a long hallway after another.

And here we are. If there is nothing else shall let them know you're here now Miss. Ravenclaw?

Please do, thank you.

Nodding he goes and opens the doors they were led to and he comes back out saying they could go in now.

Right Bitsy you ready for a pampering of a lifetime?

Hanna what's going on?

You will see soon.

Hanna removes the blind fold and smiles as she shows Bitsy where they are as a new voice emerges from the back room in a strong french accent.

Iz this her Mon Mai?

Oui it is.

Aah how wonderful, how wonderful. Ma Chérie! Come come. We now get you ready to become the bell of de ball no?

Hanna what's going on here?

It's part of your special surprise. Now go with Foofoo and let her get you ready.

The pretty French Chocolate Poodle goes and gently tugs on Bitsy's hand to make her follow her into the back where a hot bath was waiting for her.

Now Ma Chérie get undressed and get in ze tub and washed up. And make sure you uze the items next to you, and do not dottale we have very little timez if I am to work mez magic , yes?

Not having much of a choice in the matter, Bitsy does as she's told without a fuss.

Oui Miss. FooFoo.

She undresses and gets into the hot bath water and finds it very soothing after the stressful day she had. She soon realizes that the waters smelled of Lilac and Rose and she lets out a deep sigh as she lets the hot water soothe her.

Miss FooFoo is there anyway i could just soak here for just a few minutes please?

Well i guess i could allow zat. I did get word zat your next surprize iz not quite finishes and mes amis are doing with the making of the finishing touchez Oui? And i was told of the long day you had, and how it waz stressful non?

Oui Miss. FooFoo. And the worst part of it is there will be 3 very important people missing from it. It is bad enough that my party was canceled but now my own brother was called back to work why I was resting, and my father had to stay behind to make sure that mother's study was fixed up. and…*SIGHS*.. and ….

Bitsy goes quiet and she pulls up her knees to her holding them as she sighs into the bath water making bubbles. All she wanted to do was cry, and cry she did…

What iz this? OH NON NON NON! MOI PETIT UNE! MOI PETIT UNE! NON NON… do not cry now Moi Petit Une… it iz ok…

FooFoo goes running over to Bitsy and holds her as she cries.

Veuillez me pardonner Mlle FooFoo ( please forgive me Miss FooFoo)

There iz nothing to forgive. You go and cry now, and let it out. We haz all ze time in da world right now and you have been threw enough for someone zo young Non? And if no onez like it that you are late the fooie on zem! Tonight iz your night. And it iz all about VOUS! Now why don't you just relax for nowz hmm? And I will be back in a zort moment no?

Oui Mlle FooFoo...

FooFoo goes and makes bitsy look at her and she smiles at her saying…

le désir de votre cœur n'est peut-être pas ici, mais il est avec vous ici. (your heart's desire may not be here, but he is with you here.)

FooFoo points to Bitsy's heart and she smiles a little bit.

Merci beaucoup Mlle FooFoo. ( thank you so very much Miss FooFoo)

Do not let thiz ruinen what little night you have left Oui? He would want you to have ze fun Non?

Oui Oui. he would want me to have fun even if he wasn't here. But I am so worried about him, Mlle FooFoo.

Oui oui. I know you are Moi Petit Une. Now relax and I will be right back.

With that said and done FooFoo kisses her forehead and smiles at her and she leaves for a few moments closing the door behind her so she couldn't hear what was going on.

tu es un diable Amadeus! ( you are a devil Amadeus!) that poor girl in there. She iz zo heartbroken right now. I do hopes you know what you are doingz. And az for YOU vous avez envahi la boule de coton ( you overgrown cotton ball) you best be making up for hurting zt poor girl in zere or zo help me i will rain ze hellfire on VOUS!

FooFoo goes and points a finger right in Birches face clearly pissed off. As she goes and walks off a bit and humphs folding her arms and stopping her heel into the floor.

VOUS ÊTES TOUS FOU! ( YOU ARE ALL CRAZY!)

Oh come now my mon amour, don't be that way. You know I am grateful you're here to help us with this.

elle est là en train de pleurer ses yeux en pensant que son frère et son père ne viennent pas! et pire que tout, elle s'inquiète pour celle qu'elle aime! VOUS DIABLE AMADEUS! oh je te déteste tellement en ce moment tu cade! (she is in there crying her eyes out thinking her brother and father are not coming! and worst of all she is worried about the one she loves! YOU DEVIL AMADEUS! oh i hate you so much right now you cade!)

Amadeus goes and he walks up behind FooFoo and wraps his arms around her nuzzling her lovenly...

viens maintenant mon petit chaton, ne sois pas si en colère contre moi. mon petit chocolat BonBon ... ma petite bouffée de poudre .. ma petite …(come now my little kitten, don't be so angry with me. my little chocolate BonBon... my little powder puff.. my little…)

Amadeus goes and whispers something in her ear and her ears go flying up in shock and fall back down as she looks at him with a sly look…

If we were not Married right nowz, i would have slapped youz with with me shoe… you are lucky you know ze right wordz to zofen me up at timez like zis. But it doez not mean you are off ze hook you Diable. (devil) you owe me for zis, and you can pay me back in bed later to nightz hehe… now i need to go finish with Bitsy. YOU. OUT. NOW! UNLESS YOU WANT TO RUIN THE SURPRISE!

She points at Birch who goes and nods and walks out as fast as he could..

YOU! GO SEE WHAT IS TAKING ZO LONG WITH ZHAT DRESS NOW!

She Points to Hanna who nods and walks out looking to Amadeus saying softly….

I like her, she's a feisty one you got there.

Tell me about it, and I absolutely ADORE it to bits.

WHAT ARE YOU ZTILL DOING HERE!? ALLEZ ALLEZ ALLEZ!( GO GO GO!)

Right I'm gone see you soon.

With that Hanna left as well.

And as for VOUS DIABLE! (you devil) give me a kiss and go finish getting ready youzelf Oui?

I thought you would never ask my dear….

40 minutes later there comes a knock on the door as FooFoo was working on finishing up Bitys hair and makeup…

Enter!

The dress is here and it's done finally.

Well iz about TIME! I to have just finished with Bitsy and she is ready to get dressed. Now go and get the OTHER surprize for her.

Did you remember to use waterproof makeup?

Who do you zink i am! A BABOON!? Of course I diz now ALLEZ!

Right. Now let me see you?

Bitsy stands up and starts to turn around to look in the mirror but was stopped…

NON NON.. not yet. We firzt must get you into your dress. And before you can even zeez it you must again be blindfoldez hehe….

But won't that ruin what you just done Mlle FooFoo?

NON it will not. Now turn around and let me do it.

Bitsy does as she's told and lets FooFoo blindfold her once more as she is led out to the dressing room.

Now we need to be very careful so we do not ruin your hair and makeup. Zo I need you to step when i tell you to Oui?

Oui Mlle FooFoo…

FooFo goes and helps Bitsy in her dress, why just outside Asmadeus was talking with Birch.

You know you look quite dashing in red Birch. And the suits I had made look wonderful.

But what of our mothers' dress? I hope you didn't ruin it.

That's right, you yourself have yet to see what my semesters have done. Well i can assure you it is all but the same with a few minor details done to it to better match the inspiration from your gift.

My gift?

That's right, I almost forgot. I found this after the battle. We had assumed it was something of my brothers meant for Hanna till you father suggested it was for your sister. And when i saw it i was inspired by it, and i knew i had to put it to use. And when i saw your mother's gown everything went together like a puzzle it did.

Winking he goes and hands Birch the pink velvet box smiling.

You're going to need that to put on the last finishing touch.

FooFoo goes and pops her head out smiling at the two of them whispering…

She's ready now for you.

Thank you Amadeus, for everything. You to Mlle FooFoo.

It was nothing dear. Now ALLEZ...ALLEZ… She is waiting for you, and you and me need to go finish getting ready to OUI?

Indeed we do, let's go. I think they need a bit of time together.

Sir the last guest has arrived and is waiting in your dressing room as requested.

Good, good. Then let's go, my love.

**In Bitsy's dressing room…**

FooFoo said she had a big surprise for me, and she has yet to return. I do hope everything is ok?

There comes a knock at the door as Bitsy calls out…

Yes, who is it?

The door opens and closes softly as Birch goes and walks up behind her smiling at her seeing her in a whole new light…

Who's there? Hanna is that you? If so please answer?

Birch goes and clears his throat softly and speaks in a soft whisper trying not to cry at seeing his sister right now.….

If mama was here today she would be so proud of the young lady you become little cotton ball. And her dress looks even more amazing then i last remember seeing it. Amadeus really did bring out the best of it.

Bitsy goes and rips the blind fold off and turns around and sees her brother standing there. Birch holds out his arms and she all but jumps off the platform she was on and into his arms. He goes and spins her around smiling at her as she starts to cry.

I thought you had to go back to work?

And miss my baby sisters big day? As if? Now get back up there and let me see what he did to mother's dress.

Bitsy goes and stands back up on the platform and smooths out the dress and slowly turns around for him to see.

It still looks like mother's dress, why at the same time it is something totally different altogether.

Their mother's dress still looked the same. But it was changed as well. It was still a floor-length Victorian like dress. In the same dark ruby red color. But the bell of the dress was now made out of Organza material layered into 3 layers with a touch of gold heming. With pure ruby red silke under it all, with a train behind it now. The bust of the dress still had the sweetheart corset as before, but it was altered to go a bit deeper than before. Showy enough to be to catch a few eyes, but yet at the same time safe enough as well. The silhouette of the corset came to a prefect A line that fit Bitsy like a glove.

The sleeves came off the shoulders in the same material as the bell of the dress but had silver glitter throughout it giving it the look of diamonds. It had gold heming on it as well. The sleeves dipped to the point of the base of the sweetheart corset showed her cleavage some, and in the middle of it was a big ruby red silk rose that had gold threading on the pedals. In the middle of the rose as a pure silver swarovski crystal. On the sleeves were ruby velvet butterflies that also had swarovski crystals on them. The back of the dress was laced up to where it was tied into the perfect bow. In the front of the dress on her midsection there was another big rose like the one on her chest. And lastly the bell of the dress was dotted with swarovski crystals as well. Her hair was done up in a curly updo that had swarovski crystals hair pins. To finish it off she had on a Diamond and Ruby tiara, along with long ruby red and gold silk embroidery gloves to finish the look.

Well?

It's like I am seeing mother all over again. But there's something missing.

Birch goes and takes out the pink velvet box and hands it to her. She takes it and opens it up and tears begin to welp up…

Birch is this what i think it is?

More or less. But better.

But how?

Let's say I ended up meeting an old friend and he gave it to me. It's the same as the ones being sold. But at least 50 times better and the only one of their kind.

Wha? REALLY!?

Yep. Now come here and let me put the necklace on.

Bitsy lets him put the necklace on her and she puts the earrings in to finally finish her look.

You look amazing sis. Mother really would be proud of you right now. I know me and dad are.

Thank you Birch.

Bitsy goes and looks in the mirror and sighs sadly.

What's wrong, cotton ball?

Wishing daddy could be here is all. I know mama's study is special to him, to all of us, but did he really have to stay behind?

Don't worry about dad he will be here i promise. Got a call from him before i showed up saying he was on his way here with a very special gift for you. So for now why don't we head down. The party has already started and it can't be a sweet 16 without the birthday girl. So let's go.

Right.

Birch holds out his hand and Bitsy takes it and they leave the dressing room and they head on down to the ballroom.

Hey Birch where are we anyway?

We're at Ratcliffe Manor. Why do you ask?

Hanna told me that it was some super ultra exclusive place.

Well it kind of is really.

But what about everyone? All my friends are coming and such.

Oh don't worry Amadeus took care of everything… LITERALLY everything as you can tell by your dress. So everyone will be here.

Bitsy goes and nods as they walk down the hallway when something comes to mind.

Birch about Tank and me….

Birch stops her by holding up a hand and shakes his head.

Don't worry Hanna and dad told me everything already. So I already know. And everything's being taken care of as we speak. Grandfather is on top of everything and a plan is being formulated. But right now tonight is all about you and you alone so no more. And if grandfather hears you, you know what he would say right?

He would say… that if I don't make this night about me and me alone, he will cut me from the family line for the next 3 years and not speak to me till after the 3 year "GROUNDING" was over...

I would say… that if she didn't make this night about her and her alone, I will cut her from the family line for the next 3 years and not speak to her till the 3 year "GROUNDING" was over...

Bitsy and Birch look behind them after hearing an all too familiar deep and warm voice behind them and their faces light up as they say in union.

GRANDFATHER!?

HAHAHAAA hello my dear, and hello Birch my boy!

A big Grolar bear goes and walks down the hallway to them, he stood 8'7' tall and he had a look of pure authority about him. He wore a black suit and tie on, and was walking with a black cane in his hands that had a golden polar bear on it. On either side of him were two of his bodyguards who stood a bit of the way back watching everything around him. Birch and Bitsy run up to him and they both hug him at the same time laughing happy he was here.

Grandfather, what are you doing here?

You think I'd miss my only granddaughter's sweet 16th birthday? Then think again. Now compose yourselves my cubs we will talk more in the coming days.

Yes grandfather.

Birch and Bitsy say in union as Birch once again takes a hold of his sister's hand and they walk down the hallway once more. Once they were announced by one of the Ratcliff butlers…

PRESENTING THE GUEST OF HONOR, AND THE BIRTHDAY GIRL. HER LADYSHIP MISS. BITSY AND HER FAMILY!

Everyone turns their heads and they start to cheer as Bitsy enters the room yelling out Happy Birthday to her. The place was fully decked out to match the color scheme of her necklace and her dress. It was even better than she could imagine. All her friends had shown up and had brought plenty of gifts. The buffet table had every kind of food one could think of. And in the center of it all was an ice sculpture of her, or so she had thought. But when she looked closer at it she realized it wasn't just her but her and her mother.

The night went on with food, dancing and more. And Bitsy was enjoying herself more than ever. But there was one thing missing as she kept looking to the doorway sadly.

Bitsy what's wrong now?

Daddy isn't here yet and the party will be over before we know it and I really wanted to dance with him.

Don't worry, he should be here any minute with your special gift.

I think the only thing that could make this night better is if Tank was here.

Oh you mean that big overgrown buffon over there in the wheelchair that dad just came in with?

Wait? What? Where?!

Bitsy looks around and she finally spots them. Bark was helping Tank roll into the room when she cries out to them. He goes and she hugs her father first and kisses him on the cheek before he passes her on to Tank. Tank goes and holds out his hand to her and she takes it as he pulls her into his lap and holds her kissing her for a long moment as everyone watches wondering what the hell was going on. But right now Bitsy and Tank didn't care at all, they knew in time the truth would be revealed to all so for now they enjoyed the night together. Birch was standing off on his own when he felt a massive hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his grandfather looking down at him with a smile.

We need to talk soon, you and I, and I am sure you know what it is about.

I do, and Hanna and dad told me everything in a short version of everything. But there's more, isn't there?

Yes there is.

And Tank and Bity?

Henderson goes and stands up straight and tall with both his hands on his cane in front of him as he looks on at the part.

That will depend on you in the end my boy. From here on out I can only guide you and nothing more. I know you do not trust Tank cause of what happened long ago. But maybe now is the time. If not for you, or your mother or father, then do so for Bitsy, and do it for Tank.

Then it's true then? About Tank? He really did lose his real family during a storm at sea long ago and he's the next in line to his family's fortune?

Yes he is. He came to me one day during one of my visits and asked me to help him. He said he felt he was meant for something better then what my daughter was always putting him through, and as you know i have a soft spot for all of you, so i said i would do my best to help him find his real family and find out why they gave him up. It took some doing but we did find out what happened, and we went to where he once lived and we spoke to his grandmother who resided there, and almost at once before we could even say who we were, she knew who he was. And to say the least the rest is history. For a time now he's been going to see her and learn who he should have been, and I can say he seems much happier. But sadly there was one minor set back to everything.

Aunt Agatha…

Brch goes and growls out.

Yes, my daughter Agatha. With her being his adoptive mother there was nothing we could do yet.

And that's where I come in?

Yes. you see his real family is also part one of the top organizations i control. And thankfully a good one too.

What do I need to do to save his stupid crazy hide from Aunt Agatha?

For now nothing. You can't do anything till you come full of age in a few months' time when you turn 19.

What do you mean?

Birch, there is a reason I've been sending you to places and taking you with me time and again as well as teaching of our families way's, and then some. And it is something your blasted aunt is after.

Grandfather?

She is after the family's secret. Which only a descendant of my blood line can obtain.

So THAT"S why she adopted Tank and passed him off as her own son!?

Yes. but in reality it all failed cause i already knew she couldn't have children of her own. And I told her she gave him back to the orphanage. She would regret it.

So she tried to pull the wool over your eyes only to have it backfire on her and had to suffer the backlash of it all. That explains a lot on why she was always so hard on him…. I take that back… HATED HIM… is more like it.

Yes.

But why can't i help now?

Until your 19 years of age you can not join the Polar cancile, nor can you sign the documents needed to save Tank, or obtain the family's secret, which you need. But there is one more problem.

What a big surprise….

Birch goes and rolls his eyes.

Why can't anything be easy?

Sometimes I ask myself that, my boy.

So what is the problem…

It is the family secret. It comes with a Prophecy. One I have been trying to figure out for a long time, and this is why I keep bringing you with me a lot, or sending you to places.

And what is the prophecy?

Right now i will not say. For now let us enjoy this night with your sister. And we will sepak more before you have to head back to "work". When is it you have to go back?

After today? 7 days.

Then we have time. Now go. Go enjoy this special night with your sister. I am going to head back to our home for the night and rest. And Birch?

Yes grandfather?

You best prepare for the worst in the coming months. And know I love you, and your sister, father and Tank and everything I did up till now I did for all of you. You all are my life's blood, my heart and soul. And I am so very proud of you all.

Grandfather what's wrong? You sound like you're leaving us soon.

It's nothing. Just a sentimental old fools ramblings. Now go. Go enjoy the rest of the night with your sister. It is time I head home.

With that Henderson goes and nods and turns around and heads on out. Once in the hallway one of his guards asks him something…

Sir if i could be so bold and have a moment of your time alone please?

Please do Rexiton, I trust your words well. Come in here so we can talk. Anderson please keep watch out here if you would please.

Yes sir.

The one named Anderson goes and opens a door to a vacant room so they could talk. Once the door was closed Rexiton speaks freely...

Don't you think you should tell him about the prophecy now? And what is at stake.

And ruin my granddaughter's special day? Are you DAFFE my boy?

No sir! What i mean is… *sighs*... What I mean is sir, I am worried about you. Maybe more than the other bodyguards you've hired. You been... ARE my father, there is no way around it. One I never had. You took me in off the streets when I was a young kid. Showed me what a family was and more. You even adopted me a few weeks after. You showed me what love and a family is, so i am saying this now, not as your bodyguard but as your adoptive son. PLEASE father tell my nephew the truth of what is really going on. I beg of you. I-i-i don't want to lose the only father I ever had. So PLEASE… tell him the truth. Maybe he can stop it before it even happens. I-i-i'm begging you…

Rexiton goes and falls to his knees as he cries. Henderson goes and kneels down and pulls Rexiton to him and holds him as he cries. Rexiton holds his adoptive father as he does.

Get a hold of yourself Rexie. Please my son. You know if i did tell him there would be no stopping the prophecy. It has to happen. Whether you or I like it or not. So you must be strong. For all of us.

But dad..?!

No but's Rexie. Now compose yourself you're still on the clock. We will talk more when we are home.

Yes father.

After another few minutes Rexiton composes himself and they finally leave for the night.

**5 DAYS LATER…**

**IN THE SOUTHERN WING OF LATE LADY VON ROKE HOUSE HOLD. 20:15PM…**

***knock knock***

Enter.

You wanted to see me grandfather?

Aah Birch, yes, yes come in, come in. We still have yet to talk like I promised. And it is about time you knew the full story of everything going on.

You mean with Tank the family secret and such?

Yes that's right. Come sit down.

They go and they sit down as they look out over the southern gardens of the house. The windows were open to let in a nice cool breeze from outside. Henderson had already had ice tea brought up for them as they talked.

So Birch about what i said to you the night of your sisters party.

What about it?

Rexiton could you bring it in please!

Rexiton goes and comes in and in his hands was an old tome and he goes and sets it down.

Here you are Fath...sir i mean…

Henderson looks up at Rexiton and smiles. For now why not call it a night and join us Rexie.

Thank you sir but my shift isn't over for another hour and 45 minutes.

Dedicated much uncle?

Rexiton glances Birches way and glares at him.

Hush you…

Birch just shrugs and picks the tome up looking at it. It was a big leather bound book. Old and frail looking with gold engravings etched in the cover of what looked to be a chaos emerald and a girl of some kind behind it as it glowed as her wings were spread opened wide as she held out the emerald.

As your boss AND father Rexiton I'm ordering you and TELLING you that you're now off work… so sit down and join us.

Yes sir. If that is what you wish father.

Good. Now Birch, the tome you hold in your hands is from the family vault as you know. As you may remember from my stories, your grate grate grate grandfather Dmitri came across that book during one of his many adventures when the robotnik wars were still going on. He kept it hidden for a long time. And now it is in my possession as a family hands me down. And as you know that book has a secret to it, the prophecy, that somehow ties our family into it. Open it where the ribbon is and read it to us if you would please Birch.

At this point in time Rexiton was on the veranda leaning on the railing and looking over the garden and the night skies as his left ear twitched as he heard Birch opening the book to read from it…..

**It is for told that many years from now a dark queen will rise from a race that is dark and pure. A race people have dealt with before. This race is known as the BLACK ARMS. it is said that the BLACK ARMS will rise from the ashes of a sickly queen who will end up saving one not like her only to be reborn once more. The child will become the new queen as she grows, but won't know it till her 21st birthday, when the queen will be strong enough to take over the body.**

Birch looks up as his grandfather in shock….

Keep reading grandson…

Yes sir.

**She will be the only one of her kind but she will recrute many others to join in her cause to take what was rightfully hers. She will call on 7 powerful warriors to aid her, to become her knights, but only 5 of the 7 will join her. No one knows who these 7 warrior knights will be, but they will all be connected to the 7 Elemental Chaos Emeralds…**

E**ach Emerald has the power of an element to it which will be connected to a warrior knight. The Emeralds Element's are as such…**

**The 1st Emerald… The White Emerald of Balance… It is said that this emerald is the key to all the others. It holds back the powers of the other 6 emeralds. Should the light of the white emerald ever go out all the other emeralds will go out of control. One needs to be at peace with oneself in order to harness its icy powers. If one is not at peace with oneself they will lose all rationality to those around them and cause disorder and chaos.**

**The 2nd Emerald...The Red Emerald of Power….**

**Next is the red chaos emerald. The Emerald of Power...This bright red emerald represents power in its purest form and it emits a warm and sometimes heated energy. If one holds this emerald, one will become strong physically, letting even the weakest of people to become strong for a short time. Even one who has no abilities can use this emerald. But in doing so there will be a price to pay. One must have control over their emotions as well. For if one uses the emerald when enraged their anger becomes stronger 10 fold. ****And if one already has the power of strength they will become 100 fold stronger and become unstoppable till the emeralds power is gone. If one was to use the emerald for good however when their emotions are pure and full love, then their power will give strength to those around them, making them stronger. This emerald is considered to be the most dangerous of the seven chaos emeralds due to this fact.**

**The 3rd Emerald...The Yellow Emerald of Hope & Light.**

**It is said, where there is darkness and chaos, there is light and hope. The yellow emerald represents light and hope. When all is lost it is said that the yellow emerald will shine it's brightest for all around. A guiding light in the darkness. Without this light all hope would be loss. If one is truly pure and has no ill intent for others, but wishes the best for all, a wish will be granted. But in order for the wish to be granted one must have the power of healing. If one has the power of healing and their heart is true and pure then the emeralds light will make the wish more powerful and heal the land and people around them.**

**The 4th Emerald… The Green Emerald of Nature…**

**This emerald represents the very life of plant Mobius, the flora and fauna of the planet. It is said when one is attuned with nature itself one can hear the voice of the animals around them, feel the very earth and plants call. It can give one the power to give life to a dying forest and bring it back from the brink of destruction. Give the ability to clean a polluted lake or river with just a touch of one's finger. Help fields grow faster and stronger. Make crops grow better and sweeter. Without this emerald all flora and fauna wouldn't flourish and life on Mobius would never be.**

**The 5th Emerald...The Light Blue Emerald of Wind…..**

**The emerald of wind is a strong one at best on it's own. It is the emerald of wind. It gives Mobius the air we breathe today. Has ever since the planet's birth millions of years ago. Without it we, the people or animals, couldn't live and flourish here. The one who holds this gemstone can bring forth the winds from all four corners of Mobius. It can bring a cooling breeze on a hot summer day, or it can bring forth a Tornado or Hurricane that could destroy cities and bring a nation to their knees. They can call upon the arctic winds and freeze a nation into oblivion. It is also told the one with the wind element will have the power to breath life into the fallen. Bring them back from death, but only once. For if they try to bring back the same persons again, they risk losing their own life in return.**

**The 6th Emerald...The Blue Emerald of Water….**

**The emerald of water is the purest of them all. It holds Mobius's most precious treasure of all. The element of water. Without it people or animals or plants couldn't live and thrive. It is said the one who has this ability can control water itself, manipulating to their will. If they wish they can bring a gentle spring rain, or even a wondrous summer storm. Call on Tsunamis or Floods. Storms so powerful they could bring the planet to its knees. Call forth thunder and lighting that can turn a mountain into rubble. The chaos emerald of water even has the ability to purify polluted water and turn them pure once more.**

**The 7th Emerald… The Purple Emerald of The Soul….**

**The purple emerald of the Soul is a strange one indeed. It has powers and ability unlike the rest, scary yet wonderful. This emerald allowe's one to give life to the dead and brings them back to life, but only for a short time. Or it can allow the user to take a life if they see fit to. For this gem is attuned to death itself. For without it we can not have life. And with life there can not be death. One must be attuned with death itself, able to see and hear the spirits of the dead around them. The holder of the emerald of the Soul will have their abilities enhanced 10 fold. Allowing them to raise an army of the dead to use as the see fit to. But there are two drawback to using this emeralds powers, one is that if they use its abilities for dark evil reasons it will take the uses life force slowly draining there life, shortening it from what was originally meant to last, and lastly they can give life to someone that was not meant to pass on yet. The user can do this many times over. But the drawback is they can only do it ONCE. if they try to bring back the same person twice they risk giving up their own life in return.**

NECROMANCY!?

Indeed my boy. But don't stop now…

Yes sir.

**With all 7 of these gems anyone can do great things if used the right way. Or they can do deadly things if in the wrong hands. But it is foretold that when all 7 emeralds are brought together a wondrous thing can happen. Giving the user a power unlike anything anyone has seen. But whether that wondrous power will be meant for good or bad it will be up to the one who uses its power in the end. Should the wondrous power be used for evil it will drain all the other emeralds, as well as the Mother Emerald as well, causing the island in the sky to fall to its doom, killing thousands who live on there, allowing the evil queen to strengthen her armies…..**

To strengthen her armies…

Birch finishes and looks to his grandfather and uncle.

So how does this tie with me grandfather? I don't understand.

Because my boy I believe you to be the bearer of Nature. And thus the chaos emerald of Nature.

Grandfather?

You always had away with animals Birch, and plants as well. You kept your mother garden alive after she passed on, cause you could sense that somehow it was in grieving of losing her, and you kept any of the wild animals at bay as well from running it always detouring them to a special part of the garden you made for them, as if Myia would do herself. You're more attuned to it all then most. But yet i have a feeling that there could be one more that has this ability than just you.

How can you be so sure?

I do not know my boy. I've been feeling it in my gut of late that something big is on it's way. And something that could end up destroying most if not all of Mobius.

Have you spoken to King Sonic and Queen Sally of this?

As a matter of fact I have an audience with them in a few days' time, and I have a feeling that the Prince and Princess are also part of this as well.

The Twins?

Indeed. But how they will play a role in this I do not know.

So this prophecy you were telling me of…

Was in fact the story of the emeralds and the mother emerald i am to believe to be the master emerald…

THE MASTER EMERALD?!

Then shouldn't the guardian and his family be warned of this as well?

Considering they are tied with the royal family, as their Daughter Lara.-sue is the new guardian yes. I will be meeting with them as well.

I wonder how she is doing? I haven't seen her since i was very small.

Indeed you haven't. I wish I could take you with me, I heard Lara-sue is as plump as a christmas GOOSE right now with carrying triplets,but with this job you're doing… I heard it's important.

Yes it kind of is. I could always ask my bosses for a few extra days off and come with you. I don't think they would mind. They just gave me a proton before I came home. So if i was to ask for a few more days off i don't think they would mind really.

No no, you have a job to do and you need to do it. But I can make sure to have her call you when you're next home. When will that be anyway?

Not for another few months. This is the only time we're getting off right now cause we've been doing so good, and we found what the big boss wanted. So around the time summer will fully hit.

Isee, I see. Shame really. Well it can not be helped. There will be other times I am sure.

As Birch and Henderson talk, Rexiton goes, and growls loudly as he turns around and yells at his father.

WHY DON'T YOU JUST STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH OLD MAN AND TELL HIM THE TRUTH!? EVEN IF IT DOESN'T MATTER HE NEEDS TO KNOW THE TRUTH OF IT ALL! AND IF YOU WON'T TELL HIM I WILL!

Birch looks at his uncle in shock from his outburst at his father like that. It was so unlike him to do that. So whatever was going on for him to do such a thing to his father, it must be big. Birch looks to his grandfather worried, and back at is uncle then back and finally asks what it was he meant. Henderson goes and looks at his adoptive son clearly annoyed and upset, but sighs again and gives in…

I had hoped to keep this from you until it was too late. For my own reasons, and the reason that even if i was to tell you it would've still happened no matter what and there would be no stopping it. For it HAS to happen.

Grandfather?

Birch. *sighs* Birch there is a reason why you have the special ability you do. I am not talking about your ice ability, those are passed down the family line from father to son, though it did skip a generation since I had your mother and sister. And was passed onto you. No, I am talking about your hidden ability over nature.

Henderson sighs and gets up. Taking hold of his cane he places his left arm behind his back as if it was bothering him some. He goes and looks at Rexiton and shakes his head at him as he walks over to a portrait of him, Rexiton, Agatha and Myia that was painted long ago.

You see, your mother also had the same ability as you did. As well as Serenity's Hope. she could understand the plants and animals around her and know what it was they needed to either grow better or even feel better. She always knew. And if one was hurt badly she would use her Serenity's Hope to heal them when no one else could.

Wait? Bitsy has that move. I saw her use it to save Tank the other day.

Yes, I thought as much even before I was told she had used it, that she would inherit Myia's healing powers. I had hoped maybe she wouldn't know about them and they wouldn't be passed onto her, but I guess I was mistaken, and I fear the worst now. But back to you my boy. As i was saying your mother had the same ability as well. She would help all who needed it and it bettered everyone in away. She was brave, smart, and beautiful in every way, and had a kind and caring heart, and when she had to fight she was a force to be reckoned with. Much like you Birch. You see that family secret is that very ability and as i was saying i have a feeling there is one more who has it. A sort of...how should i put it? A counterpart if you would. Or a coin having the very same image on both sides.

You mean like Agladash father?

Henderson looks over at Rexiton and nods, why Birch looks at his uncle.

Wasn't Agladash mother's grumpy old cat that hated your guts?

HATED THEM HA! If i even TRIED to give you mother a HUG he would try and KILL me. AAHAHAHA…. And yet even still I don't know WHY i always LOVED that mangy cat to the bitter end. To be honest, he and I did have our moments and he allowed me to pet him or feed him or whatever. When the old rag tag cat passed away I was a bit heart broken really.

Henderson goes and clears his throat and they look over at him…

Sorry father.

Now as i was saying. Our family's secret power is the ability to feel all the animals, and plant life around us. It tends to only reside in the females of our family but for some reason it was passed onto you Birch, when i had hoped it would have been your sister. So that would mean that somewhere out there, there is your animal counterpart. Who and what kind of counterpart that would be it is hard telling. But I am sure in time you will know.

What about Bitsy? You said that cause she had mother's powers you feared the worst now. What did you mean by that? And don't go telling me otherwise either, you know me better than to try and brush it off from me.

Indeed I do, indeed I do. I have a feeling that her emerald would be of Light and Hope. and if this is true then she is mixed up in this as well. Which i hoped for BOTH our sakes it wasn't true. I was HOPING it would have been HANNA, but now that I know Bitsy has Myia's healing powers she's now tied to all of this. Which means…

Which means what grandfather?

Henderson sighs deeply and looks back up at the painting as he looks over at Birch with a serious and sadden expression.

Which means I have failed both of you, and I am so sorry Birch I truly am. I should have started her training years ago when she was a child like I did you.. But I wanted so much to protect her from any kind of harm. But now it looks like that is not possible. So now I need to ask you Birch the one question you have feared as much as I have.

Grandfather?

Birch you have been the protector of this household for as long as anyone can remember. You have kept both your father and sister safe from everything and one. Even from your Aunt. You even kept the staf safe as well, and now Tank is now part of this family as well. So I need to ask you Birch as protector of this family. Before it is too late. Will you allow me to take Bitsy from here and some place safe to train her?

Birch looks to his grandfather then at the book once more. He goes and he sees a hidden page and turns it reading it over thinking. When something catches his eye as he mumbles something that Rexiton catches...

Birch?

Huh? Oh nothing Uncle. Just thinking out loud is all.

So Birch what will it be?

Birch thinks then answers his grandfather…

My 19th Birthday..

What was that?

Not till my 19th birthday. If you take her now Agatha will suspect something is up. And the last thing we need is her terrorizing the house staff why I am gone finishing this job up, just to find out where Bitsy is at. By that time everything will be in my name and she wont have a say in anything then. Am i to think that is right from what you told me tonight?

Indeed you are Birch. And right quick thinking to. Come your 19th birthday summer vacation will be starting and I can say that I am taking her for the summer. But I have a bad feeling your Aunt will try something. Which means we need to get 5 steps ahead of her but HOW is the question.

May have an idea. Birch, you still friends with the Wind Masters kids and his team?

I don't know if I'd really call them friends more like annoyances really. But Tinnie and Micha are. And I guess me and Kazuto are more like frenemies and rivals. Why, what did you have in mind?

Well if i know my father like i should by now. He's already brought the documents with him for you to sign so that Agatha can't try anything funny. Meaning that we can have fakes, or copies made.

Birch puts the book down on the coffee table and gets up and looks at his uncle folding his arms as a knowing look crosses his face….

And we give the fakes to Kazuto and his team along with Micha and Tinnie, why hiding the real one someplace secret till the eve of my 19th birthday. But the question is where do we hide the real one and who can we trust with it? It has to be someone Agatha doesn't know.

I'd say give it to Tinnie and her dad. But I know they can be gullible for anything shiny. And can be turned to the other side as well if the shiny is just right hahaha…..

UGH! Don't remind me uncle.

But no… I just happen to have a friend who is related to the Mayor of SSC and I think he can help out. And I happen to know he works in the one place your aunt would NEVER set foot in.

And that would be?

Shiny Star City's Wildlife Rehab Center…..

**2 days later in Myia Von Rokes newly redone study...**

Rexiton and Birch talked with Bitsy and their friends and told them what was going on…tho Kazuto was being a pain as always, just like his father Jet. During this Rexiton excused himself to take care of other things.

And why should I help you out for? Not like you ever did us any favors in the past bear.

Come Kazu. This is Birch, this is his family were talking about here. He would do the same thing for us if we were in the same spot. I know we don't always see eye to eye on thing, but i won't stand back and let my best friend get hurt cause of there stupid psychopathic aunt. No offence there by the way Birch.

Non taken cause your right about her.

And why should we even do it for free to start with? You know dad's saying. "If there's nothing to gain from helping others why bother." you know the New Gen Babylon Rogues are always in it to win it. And we won't take nothing less. Either we get something out of it or your on your own. So forget it!

Kazu goes and slams his hands down on the desk. Everyone had gathered in the newly redone study of Birch and Bitsys mother's study. Their dad managed to get it done and fixed up in 2 days time after the fight that happened on her birthday.

GOD KAZUTO! YOUR AS BAD AS DAD IS AND JUST AS LAME!

Celestin goes and yells at her brother and looks at him, like she wanted to deck him good. Micha was sitting on the corner of the desk filing her nails why Tinnie was watching the twins as if she was watching a tennis match. Stream was sitting on her older brother Thunders left shoulder tilting her head with a finger on her chin watching everything that was going on. With being the youngest member of the New Gen Babylon Rogues, at the Age of only 7 and was a bit Naive at times, In truth, Steam was a lot smarter than she tends to let on for she would have her moments of smartness that would surprise everyone now and then.

Listen Celestin, if you want to help them, fine! Go for it. But as leader of the New Gen Babylon Rogues I say we're not helping.

EXCUSE ME!? In case you If you forgot I'M the leader of the New Gen Babylon Rogue's not you. Dad put me in charge. Not you.

YEAH only cause mom made him!

No cause I'm older than you by 5 minutes! Now grow up Kazu. I'm saying we're helping and that's that!

No were not!

YES WE ARE AND THAT'S FINAL!

FORGET IT! ME AND THUNDER ARE NOT HELPING AT ALL. AND YOUR NOT TAKING LITTLE STREAM EITER! AS I SAID IF YOU WANNA DO THIS THAN FINE YOU ON YOUR OWN!

Heaya! Don't go dragging mea and my brotha into this Kazy! You havea no right to! Maybe me and Thunda wanna helpa Miss Bitsy Boo.

Stream goes and glares at Kazu why Celestin goes and folds her arms grinning at him as she waves her hand at Stream…

See maybe they WANNA help me out. So it's up to you now Thunder what do you say?

Thunder looks at everyone and thinks. Right now he wished he was somewhere other than here. He didn't do conflict so well and he hated seeing his two friends fight like this, even if they were brother and sister. He goes and folds his arms up in a way that said he was feeling really unsure of himself right now and didn't know what to do. Tinnie looks over at Thunder and could see right away something was wrong so acting fast she goes and does what Tinnie does best…

Jumping onto the desk she goes and she pulls out one of her specialties and slams it down on the desk and everyone GAWKS at her and shys away fast…

OK LISTEN UP ERE YOU LOT! I'M IN CHARGE HERE NOW AND THERE AIN'T NOTHING YOU OR ANYONE OF YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! YOU SEE THIS HERE?

Tinnie goes and pat's the oversized bomb that had the letters BJ on it and smiles...

THIS IS ONE MY SPECIALITIES. NUMBER 5568! OR AS I LIKE TO CALL HIM BIG JOHN!

Ti-ti-Tinnie...wh-wh-what are you...do-doing!

I SAID SHUT IT YOU PINK, PURPLE….PINKISH...AAH… wait what color would you say you are Celestin?

L-l-Lavender? M-m-maybe?

OK thank you…..

SHUT IT YOU LAVENDER BUFFOON!

Celestin goes and rears back at being called a Buffoon, and Kazuto goes and snickers at her which Tinnie catches!

THAT GOES FOR YOU TO, YOU FUCHSIA BLUE NINNIE!

HEY i happen to be a Kashmir/Polo blue thank you very much!

I SAID SHUT IT UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO STICK ONE WEAR THE SUN DON'T SHINE!

Kazu goes and shuts up and backs off….

NOW IS EVERYONE DONE NOW SO I CAN TAKE OVER?

Yes Tinnie…

They all answer at once…. Bitsy was trying her best to hold in her laughter as she hid her face in Tanks chest as he held her. He too was looking away trying not to grin at the spectacle going on. He was told Tinnie was… ECCENTRIC to say that least, but he didn't think she was THIS eccentric. And Birch, like the others, knew not to get on Tinnie's bad side and just gulped as she took over…

Now that I have you undying attention, this is how it is gonna go….

Kazu you're gonna help, and ya gonna like it. Unless you want me to come pay you and your family a little visit and bring my DAD along with me hmmm?

Oh dear god no! YOUR BAD ENOUGH AS IS! HAVING TWO OF YOU NUT CASES AROUND FORGET THAT SHIT! I'LL HELP! I'LL HELP! IF ONLY TO KEEP YOU AWAY!

I will take that as a complement Kazu thank you.

AND AS FOR YOU LAVENDER BUFFOON!

Tinnie goes and points at Celestin…

DON'T GO DRAGGING OTHER PEOPLE INTO YOUR'S OR ANYONE'S BUSINESS AGAIN! NOT UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO DO **THAT** TO YOU AGAIN…

Tinnie goes and wiggles her eyebrows at Celestin as she smiles in a sort of creepy way.

THAT WAS ONE TIME TINNIE! ONE TIME! AND YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN IF I GAVE YOU MY IMPERIAL ANIMALS OF SATSUMA FRANKLIN MINT PORCELAIN ANIMALS! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET THOSE AND FIND THEM!? I TREASURED THEM AND YOU KNOW IT!

Indeed I do know! And I still have them safe and sound too.

Wait? What is she talking about sis?

IT'S NOTING KAZUTO! SO JUST SHUT UP! And besides it was Stream who dragged Thunder into this, not me!

Tinnie lets out a loud long gasp as she goes and she tackles Stream and holds her as if she was the most precious thing on the planet as she points at Celestin why Stream giggles…..

THAT'S BLASPHEMY! BLAMING THIS SWEET WIDDLE CHILD OF THE HEAVENS… OH YES YOU ARE JUST DA SWEETEST WIDDE THING EVER! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DONE IT NOT STREAM!

HOW DID I DRAG HIM INTO THIS!?

Were you not the one that picked up the phone when Birch called you?

Yeeesss?

And were you not the one who asked… no more than likely TOLD him everyone was coming over for a very important meeting?

Well...yeees kind of… i did ask if he wanted to come….

Did she really Thunder?

Not really no.

Mm-hmm…

And did you NOT, after arguing with your brother, just say it was up to him in the end to decide whether or not he wanted to help AFTER this sweet widdle angel SUGGESTED, that maybe that they WANTED to help?

Well… i guess… yeah… i did...say that… yes…

THEN I REST MY CASE!

Why Having Stream in one arm and all but smoothing her face she goes and points into the air with her other hand.

Wait? What? How..? what the fuck just happened?

Aah.. Tinniea… not dat i don't minda you doing this who.. Smooshy face dang with me… but we havea problem…

What problem?

Stream goes and points over at Big John and Tinnie looks over at it along with everyone else and their eyes go bigger than a full moon as Tinnie just stands there as if it was nothing and acts all innocent as she literally drops Stream…

Huh? When did I do that?

About 5 minutes after you took over Tinniea.

Stream tells her.

Really?

Uuh-uh.

Stream goes and nods her head as Tinnie goes and shrugs…

TINNIE DO SOMETHING!

Birch yells at her.

What do you want me to do!? I can't do anything…

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!?

Celestin yells back….

TINNIE AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU DO SOMETHING NOW OR THE NEW DAMAGES TO MY MOTHER'S STUDY IS COMING OUT OF YOUR PAY FOR THE NEXT 3 YEARS!

I wish I could Birchie boy but I can't.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T

During all of ths Bitsy had been laughing herself breathless as Tank tried to figure out why she was when they could be in danger right now.

I never put a fail safe whatever on it…

Everyone yells at Tinnie….

TINNIE!

What?

Aah little Dove why are you laughing? This is bad!

Because...hahaha….that's...ohohohohohoh...haha...thats…oh...my…..god HAHAHA!...one...haha of her… TRICK BOOMBS! Hahahahahahahahahaha….i-i-i-i know this….cause…. I HELPED...her...with it…..ohohohohohoh hahaha….

Everyone looks to Tinnie clearly annoyed, except Stream who didn't know what was going on. Tank on the other hand looked confused.

What do you mean it's one of her trick boombs sis?

Before Bitsy could answer there comes a knock at the door, a beeping from the boomb, all eyes locked on the beeping as the maid comes in saying…

Would anyone like any refreshments?

Why at that very moment the boomb exposeds and a sploorching like sound comes with it as the whole ENTIRE ROOM, and everyone, even the maid who had just walked in, ends up covered in a neon pink sticky goo from head to toe that smelled of watermelon. Everyone stands, or sits, where they are and looks at Tinnie blinking a few times till they could hear more laughing from Bitsy as the rest yell out…

TIIIIINNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!

Tinnie just stands where she's at and shrugs shaking her head….

What? I know I'm crazy. But i'm not heartless. I know how important this study is to you Birchie boy. I mean I know I can be as bad as my dad. But at least I don't always forget what boombs i use and what ones are what ones. Come on you know me better than that.

Tinnie…

Yeah Birchie?

There are times I hate you. And there are times I love you. Can you guess which time this is….?

I'm gonna guess you hate me right now.

Before Birch could answer her Stream goes and calls out…

Oh wow Tinniea this stuff tastea great! This is the best watermelon flavored bubble gum I ever had!

Bubble gum?

Celestin goes and takes a wad of it and chews it and her eyes light up.

Hey your right Stream this is the best bubble gum ever.

Bubble gum Tinnie? Really?

Hey take it up with your sis Brchie, it was her idea to use something a bit more safe. If i had my way it would have been green smelly slime that would never leave you for a MONTH. But she figured that would get me disqualified faster than King Sonic himself, and thought bubble gum would be not only better. But safer too, and the other opponents would enjoy it more. BUT my green smelly slim is still on the table.

Just tell me you have something to get rid of this all?

Birch goes and sighs annoyed and tiredly…

I'll just come...back...another time...shall I?

The Maid who was standing at the door leaves and closes the door behind her…..

Bitsy did help me to think of something to get rid of it, yes.

But?

What but? There's no but.

Tinnie I have known you since we were in kindergarten and I know there's a but. So spill it.

Weeeell….

Tinnie goes and rubs the back of her sheepishly…

Tinnie?

It's the smell.

The smell?

Yeeah… it's not bad or anything just the opposite…

What do you mean?

Well if you don't mind smelling like seaside or cotton candy i do have something that can get rid of this…

But?

I Only have cotton candy on me and I ran out of seaside.

Birch sighs annoyed as he looks at her…

How long?

A month at most hehe… even if you were to shower the smell would still be there.

Hey is it safe to come out yet?

Everyone looks to the desk as Micha goes and peeks out from under it.

Wait? You were under the desk the WHOLE time Micha?

Well yeah? Like you really think i wanna get my new riding outfit that's by Ratcliff designs ruined? You have any idea how spendy their stuff is Birch?

Birch looks at her and sighs.

So anyway what's this about cotton candy? I could really go for something sweet.

Micha goes and asks as she tries some of the goo herself blowing bubbles.

Tinnie if you would please.

Sure thing boss.

Tinnie brings out another one of her boombs and she throws it down and it explodes and a light pink and blue bubbly foam starts to expand at a fast rate, faster than Mchia could get away and it covers everyone and in a few minutes it fades away and everyone and thing is clean, and to her word everything smelt of cotton candy.

Right. Thank you Tinnie.

No problem Birchie boy.

Right now back at the matter of hand. If you and your brother are done fighting, that is Celestin?

Yes we're done for now and I'm sorry.

Yea I'm sorry to Birch. And if you need my help or of the Babylon Rogues we will help in any way we can. Just tells us what you need us to do.

Thanks Kazuto. Now here is what needs to be done….

After 8 hour of planning things out, having lunch and ordering take out they finally agree on what should be done.

Stream was on one of the sofas passed out, why Bitsy was on the other one with her head in Tanks lap asleep as well. Tank smiles down at her and he gently pets her. Out on the Balcony Birch sits in a chair with his feet up as he looks at the night skies.

Hey Birchie?

Hey Tinnie?

I have something for you.

Tinnie goes and hands him a small bottle with a cream colored liquid in it. He takes it and looks at it then her.

What's this

It's to help counteract the soap foam of mine. I know you have that job you're doing and i didn't think you'd want everyone making fun of you for it. And I know you don't wanna be found out come time to finish. So use that tonight when you shower and it will get rid of the smell. And before you ask, no it won't replace the cotton candy smell with some strange one i promise. And Birch?

Yeah?

You're not really mad at me are you? About tonight?

No I'm not. To be honest I'm glad you took over. I think Thunder was about to have a panic attack being put on the spot like that. I don't think Celestin or anyone else saw it but you and me.

That's good. Well I'm going to head home now I'm sure daddy is wondering where I am.

Ok Tinnie goodnight and see you later.

Tinnie goes and heads out saying over her shoulder…

Can I give them hell come time?

You really need to ask?

Thought I'd would this time. Night Birchie.

With that she heads out along with Micha behind her.

Celestine goes over to Birch and lets him know that they're heading out as well. Thunder had Streams board strapped to his back and Stream herself in his arms wrapped up in a blanket say he would return it later. Birch just waves it off saying he's not worried about it. Thunder thanked him again and they left for the night. Tank goes and he gently lifts Bitsy up with a grunt since the scars on his back were hurting him, Birch hears this and goes over to help but Tank shakes his head saying he had it and he'd be back in a few moments after putting Bitsy to bed. Nodding Birch goes and starts to clean up some from their dinner take out. As he was finishing up Tank walks back in and Birch smiles at him.

So you know, you hurt her in any way, shape or form you know I'll kill you right?

Like you could have laid the threats on, a few days ago when I WAS at death's door?

Hey I'm doing it for Bitsy she was the one that wanted it considering that your mot...eer

Agatha has her on such a tight leash she can't even go to the ladies room to freshen up?

Yeah something like that.

Trust me I know. It's been hard trying to have time together with her always breathing down one of our necks.

So it's not a recent thing with you two is it?

No a few months now. Why you been gone doing this so-called job, Bitsy had a really bad night one night during a practically bad thunder storm that knocked out the power that everything. Everyone had gone to bed pretty early, Bitsy more than she would normally cause she hadn't been feeling too good that day. So around 8:30-9pm she headed off to bed. About 10pm the storm started up. It hit full force 45 minutes later and very shortly after the power goes out. She woke up screaming like a banshee around midnight. I just happened to have been up checking on everything making sure everything was ok.

Lucky for me Agatha was gone on one of her "TRIPS". When I heard her screaming I ran to her room and needless to say I all but busted the door down. Using the flashlight I had I went and I shined on her and saw she was thrashing about as if she was being possessed by a demon or something. I go over to her and shake her awake. Took a few moments to do so she was in such a deep sleep. But once she was awake she started panicking after seeing me more than liking thinking I was one of the bigger brutes that attacked her that day at Hannas place. She fought me tooth and Nail all i could do was hold onto her telling her it was ok. I was beside myself that night when it happened I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say or how to make her feel better. I wasn't you. All I could do was watch and hold her till she came around.

Why didn't you get my dad? He would've known what to do.

I would have but he was gone as well with Grandfather for a few days. So it was just me since the staff rooms were on the other side of the house and I was scared and worried she would have hurt herself by the time I got back so I stayed with her. There was nothing more I could do.

Then what happened?

Birch asks him as he takes the last of the trash and throws it out and heads back to the balcony to sit down as Tank follows him and sits down in the other other chair with a grone. Birch looked at him with an raised eyebrow wondering if he should go get his medicine for him. He holds a hand up saying he'd be fine for a few yet. Nodding Tank goes on.

Well after about a very long 10 minutes she finally comes around. She was shaken like a leaf in the autumn wind when she did. She goes and looks around her room wondering what had happened. She goes and asks me thinking it was you on what happened and when she heard my voice and looked up at me and she all but brakes as if she was a china doll. She was so fragile and frail that night I couldn't help but break down and cry myself.

You? The toughest loser on this side of planet Mobius, broke down crying like a little baby?

Oh HAR, HAR Birch. But no, all I could do was hold her as she wep that night in my arms and I along with her. She eventually ended crying herself to sleep again. I Didn't want to leave her alone for the rest of the night should she have another attack so I went and I put the door back up as best as i could and i stayed up all night with her holding her should another attack came on. Which two more did. I was with her during them both. The storm raged on till about 7am when I had finally passed out myself.

What happened when she saw you next to her the next morning?

Well according to her I said a few things that took her by surprise. Saying she had no idea I liked her like that. And needless to say things went from there. We kept it under wraps for about a couple of weeks till your dad found out and soon grandfather did too. And they were ok with it since there were a few things going on as was with finding my real family and learning the truth about me and everything. But we had to keep it like this from Agatha so she didn't try anything at all. And let me tell you it wasn't easy always trying to meet up, hang out or whatever. Not with Agatha watching our every move.

Why Tank was Talking Birch had gone back inside and gotten a couple of Sonic Cola's from the ice bin that was left behind and brought them outside giving one to Tank as Tank looks at him with a soft yet sadden expression.

Birch that night i promised myself, and you and the family in slents, that i would protect her no matter what. I'd keep her safe from anything and one. Protecting her from any kind of harm. I swear to you Birch i WILL KEEP HER SAFE.

Birch looks Tank dead in the eyes and Birch nods softly as he holds up his hand and Tank takes in his in a hard firm clasp.

I'm counting on you, and holding you to your word on that Tank, to keep her safe when i can not. I can count on your right?

Of course Birch. I love Bitsy with everything in me. And when Grandfather takes her for her training I'll go with as well and do some as well so we're BOTH ready for whatever comes our way. I WILL protect her with my very life. I SWEAR to you on Aunt Miya very heart, soul and grave I will protect her.

You better or I'll skin you alive and use your hide as a new rug.

Birch and Tank go and both laugh. They go and talk for another 2 hours till Tank excuses himself and heads to bed. As Birch was looking over the final bits of the Plan he was about to turn off the desk light when there came a soft knock on the door.

Yes?

In walks in Rexiton.

Oh hey Uncle you just got me i was about to call it a night.

Sorry about that.

Naw your find uncle. So what's up?

Bich goes and leans on the desk and folds his arms as his uncle comes in

Just came to let you know I got ahold of my friend and he agreed to help us out. I told him I'd stop by tomorrow with the papers and was wondering if you would like to come along with me?

Sure I'd love to. And Maybe Bitsy would too. Would be fun to get a little quality time with our uncle even if it is to save the family hahaha….

Sure why not. Then after breakfast we will head out. And from there how about I drop you off close by where you're working?

Any other time I would let you, but the people I'm working with are bad news, and I know you can handle yourself uncle. But just trust me on this ok. Besides we have a special meet up place we have to be at.

But didn't you say one of the guy's there knew you?

Yes I did. But i don't think he has yet to put two and two together. He knows of me and my family etc etc. but he has yet to put face to them and I would like to keep it that way just to be safe than sorry should anything go wrong. It is bad enough we have Agatha tying to take down the Von Roke name as is. We don't need to add kidnapping and a marksman on the list to.

Good point.

Right then how about we head on down around 9am sharp. We will leave at 8am and make our way there and I can show you guys around and everything. Then we will head out for lunch and just hang out. The 3 of us what do you say?

That sounds wonderful and then tomorrow night I can head back and finish what I need to do. And not only that, I think SSC Rehab center could be of help to me in the end as long as they have the room for it maybe.

They could use the business to, to get more donations in. I heard they were having a hard time of late. So this could help.

I'll talk with Hanna tomorrow before I head back and see if that's an option. For now let's call it a night. I'm beat.

Birch goes and turns the lamp on the desk off and they walk out and Birch closes the door as they head down to his room.

Uncle why hasn't grandfather told us he's sick? And how long has he been sick?

You really think the strongest man on Mobius would admit such a thing to anyone? But how did you know anyway?

Uncle.

Right right. Well Birch he's been sick for at least a year now. As you know many people, both humans and Mobians, succumbed to the toxic air when the BLACK ARMS attacked years ago. After the attack things slowly went back to what they used to be. But not without side effects. It turns out people would start to show signs from the toxic air, they became sick and some even dying. Sometimes it wouldn't show up at all, and when the signs did show it was too late to even save them. As you know your grandfather was around during that time when everything went down. And tho he survived it wasn't without cause. The agents of G.U.N went to make sure everyone was ok. And the big named people like father. They had tests ran on them and more. Father was more than willing to let them do it to him, so i been told, i didn't meet father or Agatha or Myia about 2 year later as you know. Anyway, they said they found traces of the toxins in him but they were so Minutus that they didn't think it would rear its ugly head. And it didn't for many years. Till last year that was. When he started to show the signs of it. He's been on medicine for it but it's not working as well as it should. It progressed so far and fast it was too late. The doctors said they could do surgery for it, and they tried and worked for a short bit. But it just came back out of the blue in 3 months. And so the doctors said there was nothing more they could do.

And they tried everything?

Yeah and nothing. I'm sorry Birch.

No it's fine. I'm glad you told me. Something tells me he wouldn't have said anything till it was too late.

Wouldn't have been the first time.

Won't argue with you there. But that's grandfather for you.

Right well I'll see you in the morning. So be ready by 9am ok. Both you and your sister.

Will do uncle night.

Birch heads into his room and closes the door behind him. He goes and he heads to his bathroom and starts a shower for himself. As he is standing under the hot water letting it run over him his thought's take him to the hidden page from the book.

**On the eve of the blood moon a sacrifice will need to be made in order to set the dark queen free from her vessel. The sacrifice will need to be true and pure of heart, having compassion for all around them. It does not matter how young or old the sacrifice is. It can be as pure as a baby or as innocent as a child. Or even as old and wise as time itself. The vessel the dark queen has taken for herself will be weakened when the queen leaves them rendering them helpless as a newborn child. They will be lost and have lost all hope and light succumbing them to the darkness and the dark queen will. But only the power of the ones that truly love and care for her will set her free….**

_A sacrifice? What did it mean by a sacrifice? I guess only time will tell or not. Right now I need to worry about tomorrow and getting back to that job and saving those animals. And that wolf too. There's something about her that's special. But what is it? I don't know what is fully going on but i need to focus on the task at hand._

Birch finishes his shower and puts on a pair of sweats and heads to bed for the night. Tho his dreams were restless to say the least. The next morning his alarm goes off as Bitsy goes barging into his room and all but pounces him and jumps on him saying it was time to get up.

Come on Bits.. you're too old for this! You're not a cub no more you brat.

Better a brat than an over-sleeper. Now come on, we only have 15 minutes before we have to leave and you haven't eaten anything yet. So hurry up you lazy ball of fluff.

Birch goes and shoves his sister off him and she lands on the floor with a, AHH, and a thump as she looks up and Birch and glares at him…

WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Serves you right Bits.

God someone is super grumpy this morning.

Oh lay off it Bitsy!

Birch states as he lays back down with his arm over his eyes sighing...

What's got you in a gump?

I said just lay off it Bitsy. So just go and leave me alone. I'll be down soon.

Not till you tell me what's got you in a grump Birch. You're hardly ever a grump in the morning.

Nothing's wrong, well besides the rude wake up call that is, I just had a rough night, now get up off my floor before you ruin your new outfit and let uncle know I'll be down in a few.

Huh? Didn't think you would notice my new outfit at all Mr. grumpy pants. But fine fine, I'll go let uncle know you're on your way down.

Bitsy goes and gets up and brushes herself off straightening out her skirt and top and making sure her hair was still ok. She looks back at Birch to make sure he was still awake, and just to make sure he was, she goes and pounces him once more giggling, which in turn gets a loud OOF from him as he lifts his arm and looks at her with slight amusement on his face.

You couldn't resist could you?

He goes and wraps his arms around her causing her to giggle as he holds her for a moment as she rests her head on his chest.

Nope. so come on. This will be the last chance we get to do anything together for a long time Birch. I've missed you, and wanna spend some time with you before you have to head back.

Ok ok ok… you win. I'm up, I'm up. Now will you let me get dressed please?

Birch goes and kisses her forehead smiling at her.

And ask Maxie if I have any of my Cosmic Energy drinks left. And to make me something to go. You know I hate missing breakfast at most.

Already done and done. So come on k?

Right give me 5 and I'll be right down.

Bitsy goes and smiles at him and leaves him be as he gets ready. She heads on down and meets Rexiton as she and Tank talk for a few. After a few minutes Birch shows up and they head on out.

An hour later they pull up to Shiny Star City's Wildlife Rehabilitation Center and park the car.

Do you really have to go back tonight Birch? I don't want you to.

I know Bits, but I have to. And it won't be for long, only a couple more months.

That's too long for my liking.

Hey I'll be back before you know it ok? Now come on lets do this.

They all head in and are greeted by the head of the center.

Rexiton I'm glad you all could make it.

Cosoner my old friend it's good to see you. How is Katty and your Niece and Nephew doing?

Oh there doing good to say the least. Katty has been well and getting plumper by the day. And Michell and Dixie are helping out around here and there enjoying it. And I take it this is Birch and Bitsy?

That's great to hear, and yes this is them.

Wonderful. Well it is nice to meet the both of you. So why don't we get this toure on the road, and maybe Bitsy would love to play with some baby animals we have here and help out a tiny bit why Birch, me and Rexie here talk.

Wow! Could i really try!? But my outfit?

Don't worry Bitsy we can find you something to wear so you don't ruin your outfit. But now come along.

They go and head on down the hallway and they take the first double doors.

So SSC Rehab center was founded back during the first Robotnik war. As the history books state, Dr. Ivo Robotnik used to use animals to power his robots, harnessing their life energy to power them up. This was back in King Sonic's younger days as a Freedom Fighter. So around 3225. Around that time the rehab center was nothing more than a straw hut back then, but it was the start of it all. Princess Sally, Or Queen Sally today, knew that every life was of value and was very precious, and she wanted to save everyone she could. Whether it be Mobian, Man, or beast. Over the years what was once a small simple little hut soon grew into something much better and big. It has had its downfall now and then over the years. And during the second Robotnik war, in the year 3236, also known as the Second Robotnik Wars, the center fell once more. Killing many animals in the process, along with staff and volunteers as well. Some of which were freedom fighters during that time. Some of those animals at the time were endangered or near extinction. And because of the last war back in 2069 we lost a lot of animals that would've meant everything today.

The Silver Wing Eagle. The Furred Wing Snake. About 3 different species of Flickies, and many more. To many to name.

Cosoner goes and leads everyone to a new part of the rehab center and smiles with a soft sweep of his right hand he goes on.

As you can see here this is the many enclosure here for a lot of the animals we help rescue when they're in trouble. Once there well enough we return them back to where they belong.

What happens to the ones that can't go back Mr. Cosoner?

Well Bitsy that's a very good Question. And one of my favorites too. And the answer is we keep them of course!

You mean like a pet almost?

Not really as pet no. if you look in here you will see. And I'll have Sheela come out with our special guest for today to meet him.

Cosoner goes and gently knocks on the glass window and Sheela sees him and comes walking out with the animal in her care.

Hey boss this them?

Indeed. So why not tell them of your little friend here who can't be returned back to his home.

I'd love to.

So this little guy here is Saberkit. His name is Quickstrike. He's originally from the frozen wastelands of the North.

Then what's he doing here? I mean isn't there a center up where his kind is that could take care of him?

Yes there is but the thing is with this fellow is he came from a collector here in the city. Or breeder if you would. Who thought it'd be fun to have pets like him, and they are if you know what you're doing and have the right papers for them, but they were over their heads. They kept overly breeding the pair. And the owners' living conditions were just awful. Not right for this little guy at all.

He looks like a cross between a cat, a fennec fox, and a mini sabertiger. He's really cute.

Your right on that note. In a way the Saberkit is a bit of everything, yet at the same time not. They are a species all their own. It is the size of a Savannah cat, as light as a Fennec fox, but has the fangs of a saber tiger. As I said there are good pets if you know what you're doing. But sadly the owner of this little guy didn't. He overfed them which made them sick. Over breeding them that made the female, his mate sick, their living conditions were very poor. And since he was bred via captivity there's no way we could return him back to the wild unlike most of his kind. He's so used to people he would keep returning back to them all the time till he or someone got hurt.

What happened to his mate?

Sadly we had to put her down. She was so sick there was no saving her.

That's sad. So that SSC took him and brought him here?

Yes they did. If you like you may hold and pet him. He's really sweet.

Are you sure that's ok?

Bitsy goes and looks at Sheela and Cosoner wondering if it truly was.

Go for it. Lucky for us some of the animals we have here we allow visitors to interact with some of the more tamed animals. Like Quickstrike here. It is so they get a feel of the animal and a better understanding as well, of why there here and where they came from etc. we help educate others on such things.

Bitsy goes and picks Quickstrike up and holds him and he starts to purr right away as if he was home in her arms.

See a sweetheart.

Indeed. But what of the other ones? They ones that are from the wild and hurt?

Right, well with those ones….

LOOK OUT KIPPER IS ON THE LOOSE AGAIN!

Everyone goes and looks behind Cosoner as he grones and rubs a hand down is face. Coming at them was a 3 legged Ring Tailed Long Cat. Birch goes and sees the Ring Tail and he goes and stands in its path and it skids to a halt hissing at Birch as it lashes it's tail. They go and they have a stare down till the other guy who was running after them catches up panting, out of breath.

Just….just….give me...a moment…..please….

As the guy was bent over catching his breath Birch had already had the Ring Tail by the scruff of it's neck and it was still hissing at him and now lashing it's only forearm at him as he was looking at it dead in the eyes. It goes and calms down and after seeing the look in Birch's eyes and turns into a furry ragdoll. The guy who finally catches his breath looks at him impressed.

Thank you so much. Kipper is always getting out of her cage every time I look away for 5 seconds. I love her to death but god she's a pain.

Bitsy sees the Ring Tail and Hands Quickstrike back to Sheela and goes and takes Kipper from her brother and holds her in her arms as if she was in a dream.

Ooh boy I know that look hahaha….

What do you mean Birch?

Cosoner asks him.

My sister is beyond OBSESSED with Long Tail ring Cat's. It's her favorite animal of all time, ever since I gave her my plush one when she was 3 months old. She knows more about them than you or anyone could. It's her secret passion and hobby as well. More than anything she want's a Long Cat as a pet but sadly we haven't been able to get her one cause of our stupid aunt.

What? Your aunt don't like them?

Wouldn't say LIKE them, more of the lines of she hates anything furry and animal like, unless it's a coat or rug.

That's just horred.

Indeed. But you were saying of the other ones Mr. Cosoner? The ones that are from the wild and hurt?

Right, well with those ones we keep here at the center till we find another place for them and like Quickstrike here, we use them to educate visitors and more of the animals. If the animal is healthy enough we will release it back into the wild, but if it is too injured we will keep it here for the remainder of their lives and show them off to people, kind of like now.

That's pretty cool. But my uncle told me last night you're having a bit of money troubles? Hard to believe with you being related to the mayor and all.

Indeed Birch. It is true the mayor is my brother and such. And he does help out now and then as well. The people's tax money does help at times when we need it. But we haven't gotten a lot of good income from donations of late like we used to, and the worst part is we're nearing baby boom season.

Baby boom season?

Yes, that's when we get a lot of abandoned, lost or injured baby animals coming into the center. This forest is so vast we get all kinds of animal babies in.

I see.

Now why don't we leave Bitsy here with Sheela and Joco and they can show her the ropes of things around here and how we do things as we three talk.

You ok with that sis?

How did Kipper lose her arm?

Well to start off with she's really my pet. I bring her in every time I come in. and as for her arm well my neighbor's dog attacked her there was no saving it so we had to amputate it.

Bitsy goes and starts to walk off with Joco who was telling her about Kipper and everyone stands there laughing.

I have a feeling your sister will just find Birch. I haven't seen someone so lost in an animal like that in a LONG time. But for now I best get Quickstrike back to his pen and see if I can pull your sister away from Joco to help out some haha…

Go for it and good luck. Cause unless he has to leave for the day she won't give Kipper up without a fuss hahahaa…

With that Sheela heads off to catch up with Joco and Bitsy as Rexiton, Birch and Cosoner head to his office and talk.

So fill me in on what's going on and how this is going to affect me and the center.

After 2 hours of explaining everything to him Cosoner nods at them, asking a question now and then of something.

So in short your sister Rex is up to something big and is planning to take down the Von Roke name just so she can become the next in line to take over. But your father has already appointed Birch as such right before his mother's passing. And now she's been on the warpath ever since. Am I following so far?

Yes that's right.

Good now. As for your sister, you feel she could try and do something Bitsy if things don't go her way. She's been ruling over the house and Von Roke name causing mehame and more without anyone knowing about it much. And now thing's take a turn with your cousin, but not really cousin, Tank who you find out that is heir to a family fortune from one of the family's that is under rule of the Von Roke name. After he learned that his parents are dead due to a storm long ago, and found his birth family he met his grandmother. Where abouts is when you found out the truth about him from your grandfather a few days ago right?

Yes that's right.

And you later found out that he and your sister have been seeing one another in secret, keeping it from everyone even you cause of the slight bad history you two had, but are now ok with everything. He's been there for your sister when you or your father Bark couldn't be, and he swore on your mother's grave he would keep her safe. And now you're here asking for my help to help protect and hide some document that will give you power over the family name on your 19th birthday in a few months. I take it that about sums it up?

To a finely crossed T sir.

And how will this affect my center and everyone here?

It won't affect it in any way, or one here as long as they don't go putting their noses into what's going on.

You know you could have gone to my brother and asked for help right?

We thought about that Tim, but if we know my sister like we do, she will more than likely have inside help and we didn't want to risk it.

Good point. Right, I'll help you out in any way I can. I'll lock the documents up in the safe here. Only 3 people know of the combo here. Me, my manager and co-partner in crime, my lovely wife, Katty and our nephew Michell. And trust me you're not the first one's I've helped out either. Now if that's everything I should get back to work. We have a class coming in today and we need to get ready for it.

Well there is ONE more thing I'd like to talk with you about Sir. in private if we could?

Sure Birch, anything.

I'll go see if i can get Bitsy away from Kipper so we can head out and enjoy the rest of our day.

Thanks uncle.

Rexiton leaves and closes the door behind him so birch and Tim could talk.

So what's on your mind son?

Well it's like this sir. I been doing a sort of undercover job if you would. And I'm helping out an old friend of mine by trying to take down a big named animal collector who is after some of the park's more exotic animals that run wild here, deeper in the forest. In part's not many travel to.

I see, go on.

I can't go into much detail right now cause i don't want to put anyone in danger should you or your team here try something stupid that could endanger them and what animals are here.

Understandable.

All I can say is, this collector is wanting animals found only here in Shiny Star City's Wildlife Park, that can't really be found anywhere else. And he's going to use them in a Hunter's Ball.

Did you just say a HUNTER BALL?

Yes sir I did. Why does that mean anything to you?

Just tell me one thing and one thing only. Nothing more. But the guy's name, it wouldn't happen to be Bredwell would it? As in Leon Bredwell?

Birch's eyes light up at hearing the name and his eyes narrowed to slits as he nods answering him…

Yes that's him. You know of him?

Yeah I know the Bastard. Let's say me and him are old high school chumes. And not of the best kind either. Not like me and Rexiton. Does your uncle know it's him?

No he doesn't and i want to keep it that way.

But of course you do. No… Me and Leon would always have it out with one another every chance we got. As you know, me and my family are a lover of animals. This is why we have the cent under our name. It's been in the family since that little hut years ago. But growing up me and my brother would be invited to his place a lot and he would show off his and his father's collection of stuffed prized animals they hunted or got from a Hunters Ball. Our family was sadly invited to one, one time. Let's say it was the last Hunters Ball me and my family ever went to that was hosted by the Bredwell's. Ever since then we tried to stop him on our own but with little luck. Every time we think we stopped one of his little sick twisted collecting games and hunt's, we find out later he had another one going at the same time that was the real deal why the one we hunted down was a decoy. At times, even at my old age, I sometimes have nightmares of that first Hunters Ball. I wouldn't call it a true Hunter's Ball. More like a bloody massacre if anything. They go and put on a fancy little party and then later on they bring out defenceless wild animals and let them lose in an enclosed space where they let people shoot them down for fun! And for what?! Just so they can be placed on a wall some place and collect dust over the years!? It' sickening. Listen Birch as of right now you no longer need to say more. whatever it is you need help with taking this madman down for good just say it I'll help in any way I can.

Birch looks at him and holds out his hand for him. Tim takes it and they shake.

As of right now nothing. But in a few month's time we're going to need a place to bring all the animals to, to be watched over and taken care of and make sure they're ok, so they can be released back to where they were from. Can i count on you come time?

Consider it done. It will be hard with so little we have,but we will do our best to make sure it happens. Just tell me when and what time and we will be there.

Good, I'll get a hold of my Boss and let her know what's going on. She will be in touch with you in a few days. And if things go well. I'll give up my pay for this and donate every bit of it to the center.

Thank you Birch that will mean a lot to us. No matter how little it is it will help out. But if i may ask? How much ARE you getting paid for doing this?

Oh the boss and I are on good terms, let's say she's my ex for one. And with everything I have been finding out and then some. She's gonna be paying me a king's ransom by the time this is over with. And she knows not to fuck me over either.

What is it you DO for a living Birch.

I'm a mercenary sir. And I go where the money lies. And it's more of a hobby then a job. Anyway I need to get, my uncle and sister are waiting. That assuming my uncle got Bitsy away from Kipper that is. Hahaha…

Birch if you're of the Von Roke's then why do this kind of job?

Gotta make money somehow why my psychopathic aunt is ruining over everything.

Good point. Just don't do anything stupid ok?

You mean like now haha…

Got me there. Now get, and tell you uncle to stop by more Katty would love to see him.

Sure thing.

With that Birch leaves and he heads out to meet up with his sister and uncle. Once outside they head back to the city and enjoy the rest of the day together till Birch had to leave. Having already packed his things up the night before he grabs his bags and his extreme gear and heads out saying buy to everyone. It takes him an hour to get to the meet up point due to traffic. On his way there he had called Hanna and told her what had gone down at the center. Needless to say she was a bit annoyed that he raised his payoff to what it was, but was glad that in the end he was going to give it to the center, even though it meant that there would be no new gear later on. Not unless him and the girls joined a new team or found a sponsor soon. Birch makes it just in time and catches the last truck out and the last part of his mission starts…

**A MONTH AND HALF LATER…**

The last month and a half was slow going. Everyone thought it would never end. Things went on as planned. There were new animals being brought in every day, and every day some would get loose and it would be up to Birch to get them back, like always. It was like this every day as Birch waited for some kind of answers from Chika. He heard she has yet to return from there so called 2 week vacation and he hoped that something didn't happen. As he was rounding up another escape animal for the billionth time, Jesslin comes over to him and making sure no one was looking, slipped something into his pocket and walked off patting his shoulder. Birch looks at her as she walks off and once done putting the animal away he walks off to someone more private and he takes out what she had put in his pocket. It turns out it was a note from Chika….

_Hey Birch it's me. Sorry haven't been around the last month or so but I finally found out where they are keeping the wolf and her pups at. It took some doing to get the Tamer to trust me but I'm now, for the time being, his right hand man. He trusted me enough to tell me many things and found out that he's moving the wolf and her pups again to a new location. Turns out he has been moving them at least every other week to some place new, where no one can find them. And this week he's taking me with him to help care for the pups. The mother tho, he's all but starving her to death brealey feeding her or at times not even bothering to feed her at all. When I can I'll sneak her something when I'm around her and his place of residence for the week. If anything he just gives her water and that's it. He tries to tame her everyday into something she's not. And when she won't listen to him, he either beats her into submission or he sets his wolf-dogs onto her, and as for the pups. He's only having me feed them every 2 days. And only once every 2 days. Wish i could tell you more but I can't. But as soon as I know more I'll get a hold of you. But right now it's too risky, i wish we could do something now but it's too soon to do so, i know there's a lot riding on this, you're boss got a hold of me but didn't say much so please be careful and I'll get back to you soon._

_Chika._

Birch goes and reads the note over once more. Glad that some questions were answered at last. She said she found the wolf and her pups. But they were looking poorly. And he was all but turning the wolf into a bloody mess just to tame her into something she's not. He goes and crumples that note up and walks by a fire and throws it in, using a stick he makes sure its fully burnt so no one could see or read it and get suspicious of things. On his way back a warm yet chilly wind blows through the camp site and on it the scent of an oncoming storm. He heads to the Command Central tent to check in on things. Birch goes and moves the flap aside and heads right to the radar station….

Quicky give me a read out of the winds from the Eastern side of camp STAT!

Right away sir.

Birch what's going on Lad?

Without looking up he could hear Jack coming over to see what was going on.

A storm is on it's way and it feels to be a big one.

A storm? How so? The weather chick said it would be nice all week.

Yea and how many times has it ever been right?

He's right sir! There's a massive storm coming in from the eastern view now! EST approximately 3 hours.

SHIT! SOUND THE ALARMS NOW! AND TELL THE ONES OUT ON THE FIELD HUNTING ANY QUARRY TO GET BACK RIGHT AWAY OR FIND SHELTER TILL THE STORM PASSES! AND KEEP ME POSTED EVERY 15 MINUTES!

RIGHT AWAY SIR!

The one at the radar station goes and hits a red button near him and starts talking into his intercom why Birch goes and shoves Jack out of the way running out of the tent yelling at the top of his lungs shouting orders every which way he could.

**WARNING! WARNING! MASSIVE STORM COMING IN FROM THE EASTERSIDE. I REPEAT! A MASSIVE STORM IS COMING FROM THE EASTERN SIDE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**

QUICKLY BARRICAID EVERYTHING DOWN. GET THE ANIMALS LOCKED DOWN AND SECURED! DO NOT LET A SINGLE ONE ESCAPE. IF YOU DO I'LL HAVE YOUR HIDES! MAKE SURE ALL THE WATER BARRELS ARE TIED DOWN. JACK YOUR WITH ME AND DON'T ARGUE WITH ME EITHER! NOW HURRY! WE NEED TO GO BACK AROUND AND MAKE SURE THE TENTS ARE TIED DOWN GOOD. AND IF NEED BE TIE THEM DOWN A SECOND TIME! YOU 4 WITH US NOW!

YES SIR!

Birch and Jack and the 4 he had come with all run down the pathway checking to make sure all 70 tents were secure and to reinforce them if they needed it.

QUICKLY PUT OUT ANY AND ALL FIRES! MAKE SURE THERE FULLY OUT! LAST THING WE NEED IS A FOREST FIRE GOING OFF AND TRAPPING US IN HERE!

YES SIR!

The 4 who were with Jack and Birch run off to put out all the fires as he and Jack finish with the tents. Birch goes and grabs Jack by the arm's before he runs off to see what else needs to be done.

Hold on Jack! I need you to get a hold of The Tamer and let him know there's a storm coming in fast. And I know you're the only one that knows where he is at. Now go and hurry. If we lose that wolf and her pup's the big boss will have ALL our hides.

Jack nods and runs off as Birch goes and helps finish with the animals making sure they were safe. As he was helping someone tie down another batch of animals down with tarp someone comes running over to him…

SIR WE HAVE A PROBLEM!

What is it?!

IT'S THE FEW EXTRA ANIMALS WE'VE GOTTEN OVER THE LAST FEW WEEKS SIR! THERE'S NOT ENOUGH ROOM FOR THEM IN THE TENTS WE HAVE SET UP FOR THEM!

WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOT ENOUGH ROOM FOR THEM!? THERE SHOULD BE!

I'M SORRY SIR THERE'S NOT!

FUCK! WE LOSE ANYONE OF THESES ANIMALS THE BIG BOSS WILL HAVE US ALL!

Banging the top of cages he just helped secure down the animal inside screech's out as he thinks. After a moment he thinks of something and runs back to the command central tent.

QUICKLY! BRING UP A MAP OF THE SURROUNDING AREA FROM HERE TO 350KL STAT!

YES SIR RIGHT AWAY!

The person at the computer goes and starts typing away as he brings up a digital map of the surrounding area just as Mike walks in.

Birch what in the blue blazes is going on? Someone said there's a storm on it's way?

Yeah a big one too. And right now I'm trying to find a safe place for the rest of the animals we just got. There's not enough room for them all in the tents we have up for them. And we BOTH know if we don't keep every animal safe the big boss will have everyone's hide. And I remember coming across a big cave about 350kms that should hold the rest. Right there!

Birch goes and he points to a spot on the map and he goes and marks it.

Tell me how far is that?

About 150kms sir!

EST ON THE STORM NOW!

IT'S ABOUT AN HOUR AND HALF AWAY SIR!

Shit! We will be cutting it close but we have no choice.

Birch goes over to the comm station and takes the headphones off the guy who had been keeping him posted on the storm.

ATTENTION ALL AVAILABLE UNITS! ATTENTION ALL AVAILABLE UNITS! THIS IS YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER KREED. LOAD UP ALL ANIMALS THAT DO NOT HAVE A SAFE PLACE ONTO THE FLATBED TRUCK RIGHT AWAY AND TIE THEM DOWN. HEAD DUE SOUTH EAST TO THE LOCATION BEING SENT TO YOUR GPS'S NOW! AND BE FAST ABOUT IT WE ONLY LESS THAN AN HOUR AND HALF LEFT BEFORE THE STORM ITS AND WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO MESS AROUND! NOW GO GO GO!

Birch goes and hands the mic back to the guy and runs out of the tent with Mick hot on his heels.

Birch where's my brother at!?

I sent him to get a hold of Tamer and tell him to find a place for the wolf and her pups.

But he doesn't know how to get a hold of The Tamer, only Chika does.

Then you better hope he can get a hold of her and she tells him now come on we don't have time to waste right now.

Nodding Mike goes and follows Birch and they help load up any animals that couldn't fit in the tents onto the back of a flatbed truck and help's tie them down. As they were loading the last few up the winds started to pick up at an alarming rate..

WARNING! WARNING! EST 1 HOUR AND 15 MINUTES! REPEAT! 1 HOUR AND 15 MINUTES!

SHIT! BIRCH WERE OUT OF TIME! WHAT DO WE DO?

GET IN THE TRUCK MIKE AND DRIVE! I'LL FOLLOW BEHIND ON MY EXTREME GEAR! YOU TAKE THOSE LAST FEW CAGES AND GET THEM IN A TENT I DON'T CARE WHO'S TENT JUST GET THEM IN ONE! AND IF SOMEONE HAS A PROBLEM TELL THEM TO FIND ME! THE REST OF YOU MAKE SURE THE REST OF THESES CAGES ARE TIED DOWN AND GET ON AND HOLD ON FOR YOUR LIVES. CAUSE WE ARE NOT STOPPING TILL WE GET TO THAT CAVE! NOW MOVE OUT!

Everyone does as they're told. Mike starts up the truck and floors it as the men and women on the back hold on for dear life. Birch goes and starts running back to his tent when he is met by Jess who has his gear and she throws it to him and a commlink and he catches them and hops on it not missing a beat and flies off as he puts the commlink in his left ear.

Birch it's Jess can you hear me?

Loud and clear. What's the EST on the storm and will we make it in time?

It's closing in fast so you need to hurry. I'll patch you threw to Mike so I can keep both of you posted at once.

Mike here. What's up Jesslin.

Right I'll keep you both posted from here. And if you're going to the cave I think you are Birch then you best get in front of that truck and start going super Hulk on everything in your pathway. There's a lot of fallen trees and more down that way, and Mike slow down just a tad so you don't go running over the man that just saved all our hides.

Sure thing Jess.

Right, I'm on it.

Birch goes and flies ahead of the truck and manages to get ahead far enough that Mike wouldn't run him down even at a slow speed he was going now. Not missing a beat Birch goes and starts bashing and punching things out of there way making sure there was nothing in the way of the truck to crash into. As he was working his way through, there came a new voice over the commlink…

Alright you lot listen up, Tamer here. Jack managed to get a hold of my right hand here and she gave me a heads up of a storm coming in. now stay behind me from here on out. My truck will demolish anything in its path without so much as a dent. You Bear head to the back of the flat bed and watch everything. And keep everyone safe.

What the...?

Where's the wolf and her pup's at? And where's Chika?

Don't worry ye pretty little head Bear the wolf and her pups are with me safe and sound for the time being. But once I help you lot to safety, I'm taking her to some place else. And as for Chika look to your left Bear.

Birch looks to his left and there threw the shadows and the now falling rain he could see Chika on her board. She gives a 2 finger salute and pulls her goggles down and does a u-turn and takes the left side of the truck. Birch goes and pulls his goggles down as well and get's ready.

Right you two listen up. It will be your job to make sure no one falls off the truck and to keep any flying debris I hit from hitting it or anyone. Got it?

Loud and clear.

Rouger Tamer. Leave it to us. Birch and I got this.

YOU BETTER HAVE IT CAUSE THE STORMS HERE! I REPEAT THE STORMS HERE! YOU GUYS ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME BEFORE IT HITS YOU! NOW GET GOING!

Right you heard the lady let's go! Put some heat into that pedal Boss!

With that Mike goes and shifts gears and floors it once more as Birch and Chika gose and make sure nothing hit's the truck as he was driving. As they move on they could feel the full force of the storm nipping at their tail ends, making things hard. And to make matters worse the animals were screeching up a storm and moving around trying to get away to safety. A few times a cage or two had fallen off and Birch or Chika had to go after it. At times one of the men on the truck would fall off and would have to be saved as well. After about 55 minutes they came to their destination but with a bit of a problem. Tamer goes and skids to a halt causing Mike to do the same and swerve out of his way so as to not hit him. Birch and Chika go and pull up and hop off their boards and walk over to Tamers Truck just as he's getting out of it. Mike goes and hops out of the flatbed and walks over to them.

Well that's a right pickle we have here.

They were standing on the edge of a chasm and on the other side of it the cave they needed to get to. Chika goes and puts her goggles on the top of her head and looks to Birch.

I thought you said you were flying by this the other day?

I did. There should be a wooden bridge around here some place that I used.

You mean that one Bear?

Tamer goes and point's at a fallen wooden Bridge just on the other side of the chasm and Birch goes and curses under his breath.

Now what are we to do Birch? We need to get to that cave and fast.

Chika looks to him worried.

Can...her me..? this...Jesslin...do...read...me?

Jess? Jess, can you hear me? We have a problem over.

What...is...going...on? Why...are...not..at..cave…?

We are here but there's no way over the bridge, it's gone. Jess you there?

I'm...here...but..storm...static...will...try...find...way...give...minute…

Birch goes and looks at everyone as they wait. After a moment Jess could be heard once more…

Head…due...north..east….old...loggers...road...be..set...back...but...will..lead...cave...I...think… sending…new….GPS...now… take… and...get...there...fast...time...running...out...hits...fully.

There comes a beeping sound from Tamers truck and he looks in and nods at everyone.

Alright let's go. If we try and triple time it we should make it. And from the looks of it, it looks like we will be safe from the wind since we're taking the back side of the mountain. Now let's move it. Birch, Chika take theses with you and stay in the middle of the two of us. The rains are coming down hard and there's not much visibility right now. So use these flares and light the way and keep your eyes sharp you hear me?

He goes and hands the both of them 6 flares each.

Now how many men did you bring with you on this nut job?

At least 8 why?

How many can fit in the truck with you Mike?

3.

And I can fit 4 in mind. Right. Here's what we're gonna do. You're going to take 3 of your men and have the ride with you. I'll take the other 4 in my truck and will head to the designated point with Birch and Chika leading you with the flares I gave them. Be careful and watch yourselves out there. The roads are gonna be even more dangerous than what they tend to be.

After 10 minutes to make sure the animals were tied down. Everyone goes and climbs in both trucks but Birch and Chika go and hop back on the boards ready to head back out.

Right, so is everyone ready?

Ready.

Birch Chika stay in touch via the comms and watch yourselves. This is going to be a long slow ride and this storm doesn't look like it's gonna let up any time soon. Now lets move out.

Tamer goes and gets in his truck and pulls out. Mike close behind him and Chika and Birch not too far off. It takes them another hour to get to the cave finally, and lucky without any more hiccups. Once there they go and pull right into the cave's mouth and shut off the trucks and get out.

So now what?

What do you mean now what Chika? We wait out the storm, is now what.

You said we were going to head off once we got these guys here.

Yeah well, I changed my mind. To be honest I had hoped to leave before it really came down, but cause of that little set back with the bridge back there it's too late now.

Guess you got a point.

Tamer goes and claps his hands together making everyone jump a bit.

Right let's see if we can find any dry wood and get a few fires started and get ourselves warmed up. I have a few dehydrated things in my truck we can eat. There should be more than enough for all.

And there should be a few camping things in the flatbed as well. Along with some space blankets. It will be a rough night for us all so we will have to tough it out tonight.

Everyone gets to what needs to be done and soon a few fires were going along with some meals as well. It was rough going and everyone was on shifts through the night which some hated, but after a good look from Birch and a not so nice talk they shut up right away. It was late and Birch and Cika had the next watch. It was around 2am when Chika came up to Birch as they were on watch…

You know if we wanted to we could make our move now and take the wolf and her pups.

Yeah but where would that leave the rest of the animals? As much as i would like to, its not time yet. We need to plan things out better, and I have a job I need to do if I'm going to get paid in the end.

Guess your right. But you sure you want to wait that long? There's not telling if she will last that long.

Don't worry I'm sure Tamer knows what he is doing, and knows not to kill her or the pups.

So have you heard from Jesslin yet?

No, I haven't, the comms have been dead all night, probably due to the storm. I hope it lets up by morning. May as well settle in Chika it's going to be a long night.

Chika and him go and settle in for the night slowly passing out against one another's backs when around 5am static comes threw the com waking them both up…

Can you...me…? Birch….Mike… anyone?

Brch was half asleep when Mike went and nudged them awake…..

Mike here Jesslin. We can hear you but you're a bit on the static side.

How about..now? Can… you hear me...now?

Almost there. Try a slightly different frequency.

Can you hear me now Mike?

There we go we can now. What's the EST of the storm ending.

Right now we're nearing the end of it almost. The winds have died down but it's still raining pretty hard. The sun is to be coming up soon. If you leave now you can make it back in time for breakfast.

Sounds good but that old loggers road was a bit of a mess last night when we took it. I can only imagine what it looks like this morning. So it could take us a lot longer if we have to clear it. Unless you can find another way?

I've been looking into it but i really don't see any other way. Not unless you can make some kind of bridge strong enough to go over that chasm.

Would a couple of rock pillars EST 400 meter x 100 meters across work?

By my est yes that should work. Why? What you got Birch?

A way back. Will give you a call back later Jess we have work to do.

Birch heads outside and looks up at the rock pillars in front of him and nods. There comes a low whistle from behind him as Tamer walks up.

You reckon they will hold? They look kind of old to me.

They'll hold they've been standing here for who knows how long in every kind of weather. So why wouldn't they hold. Question is how we are gonna knock them down? There close enough to the edge of the chasm they will reach the other side no problem. Just knocking them down is another question.

You think a few things of C4 could work?

Do I even want to know why you have some on you?

Birch asks him as he raises an eyebrow at him.

Nope you don't. Now come on we have work to do.

Grunting they go and set about to work. It takes them roughly about 2 hours to get everything ready and right. With a final check on the animals, making sure that Birch's est was right they get to digging around the 2 rock pillars and set the C4 Tamer hand on him. Once they are set up Tamer sets them off and with a loud explosion dirt and small rocks go flying as everyone stands far back into the cave. They go and wait a few moments and after a long time there comes the sound of cracking as the rocks slowly comes apart at the base and fall hard and fast. With a loud BOOM dirt and dust go flying and the sounds of animals and birds go screaming out as the pillars hit the other side shaking everything and one. After everything settles down, everyone looks at the work they did and shouts out….

Now that's a right fine bridge if i do say so myself. But were not done yet ladies and gents. We still need to clear off all those vines and such. And they look to be thick as hell. Not to say we need to think of a way to get the trucks up there as well. So don't go celebrating just yet.

He's right. So stop lollygagging around and get to work. You 3 take the axes from the flatbed and start chopping away at those vines. Tamer if you have anything more hidden in your truck that'd be great

To be honest I got a better idea. And a faster one too.

Do tell?

Well C4 is a funny thing you know Mike. It's like that fun putty as you know. Yet even the tiniest little amount can have a big impact on things. Saaay.. Like vines as thick as tree trunks.

Tamer goes and looks at him smiling a wicked smile as he plays with a small amount.

I see where you're going with this Tamer. You think if we use a small amount of C4 on those vines it will blast threw them fast then we could chop threw them. But won't that be risky? What if it ends up damaging the bridge we just made.

If it's done right it won't. And I know how to do it so it doesn't happen. So what do you say Mike?

Mike thinks for a moment and calls Birch over…

What do you think? It's a risky move. But this is the Tamer.

You don't want to know what I'm thinking sir. Right now it's your call not mine. I did my job yesterday by saving everything and one. But if you really want my opinion i say we use the axes and do it right. I really don't want to be around this guy any longer than I have to. He creeps me out. But if you want to do it the fast way, then the risk is on you. Not me.

So be it. And Birch?

Yeah?

Great work yesterday.

Thanks.

So what will it be then Mike?

Think we will stick to the slow and safe way thanks. We can't risk something happening to the bridge we just made. We'd be putting not only the animals lives at risk but ours too if we lost even one of them.

Then so be it. But then how are we going to make a ramp strong enough to get the trucks up there?

Don't know. For now let's worry about one thing at a time, and get rid of these vines.

Right, since you lot wish to do it the safe and slow way. I do have a couple of axes in my truck and a few hatchets as well.

Thanks Tamer. You heard him get those and let's get up on that Bridge and let's do some damage!

Everyone goes and grabs an axe or hatchet and they get to work. After 3 hours they just brealey get half way done as some of the men start to complain.

This is really taking too long. We been at this for 3 hours non stop. And i'm getting tired again.

Toughen up Girl. no one said this was an easy job you know.

Even still Chika.

Hey i been working as long as the rest of you and you don't see me whining or complaining now do you?

Well no. but…

No but's! Now get back to work!

Yes ma'am.

Chika goes and heads back to where Birch, Tamer, and Mike are sighing.

Please tell me you found a way to get the trucks up there? Cause I'm getting annoyed with babysitting those guys.

We have and were about to try it out. And if Tamer's calculations are right it should work.

But what i don't get is you'll let me go and blow up the edges of the rock pillar to make a ramp on either side but you won't let me blow up some tiny little vines.

Because most of them are out in the middle of the rocks. And if even one little miss happens we could risk losing the whole of it, is why.

You know you could have asked me to do it. I am a ninja after all, and I do carry a few explosive kunai with me.

And you're telling us this NOW? Why didn't you say anything 3 hours ago?

Well for one Mike, none of you asked, and 2. I only have about 20 on me so not a lot to use to start with.

Even still, Chika you could have told us.

And even still Birch, you never asked. So we're even.

Ok enough you two we have work to do. Chika, you think you can get to those vines now or not?

Maybe some of them yeah. But not all of them. If i do it right, i can get the vines right down the middle and we can move the haved vines that are to the edges off to the side and over the edge then the guys and chop the rest and throw them over the edge as well. You just worry about getting that ramp going.

Everything was going fine up to a point something came up. There was a minor set back. Chika flies back on her board and gives an update…

So we may have a bit of a slight problem. Turns out a few of my kunai are duds which I'm a bit surprised about since I always get them from the same person and place and they never once failed me.

Well is there away to fix them then?

Chika hops off her board and lays against the truck brushing herself off.

I can only think of one way to but you wouldn't allow him to do so why would you let me?

Cause unlike him i trust you more to make your mark on the first go my Sweet.

Pft. as long as we known one another Mike. you should.

What's you plan Chika?

Easy. I take some of this C4 and apply a tiny amount of it to my kunai and I throw them as I've been doing and set them off all at once. If it works then we're good to go. But the one I'm really worried about is that last one right in the middle that kept the two rock pillars together all these years. It's as big and thick as that tree over there. Even if we had some chainsaws it would take at least a day or two to remove it.

_Then i guess it's a good thing i finally showed up with some back up then isn't it?_

JESSLIN!?

_Hey guys miss me?_

More than you know. So who didja bring with you, and who's watching over the camp?

_Don't worry about the camp. I left the techies in charge of it for now, and brought the rest along with some toys too. So how about less yakking and more chopping. We're here now already and the men are about to hop up onto the rock bridge you guys made.I'll see you in a few short moments._

With that Jess disconnects the commlinks and sure enough she and the rest of the camp were at the other end of the newly formed bridge. Everyone sets to work right away with only a few braking here and there. After about another 3 hours the new bridge is cleared off, and to make things better Jess had brought with her some portable ramps as well, needless to say Tamer was a bit annoyed he didn't get to try his idea first. They set the ramps up and they head off back to camp. Tamer on the other hand had left soon after they were over the bridge saying he'd have Chika keep Mike posted on the wolf's workout.

So tell me Jess how the camp looks after last night's storm?

Thanks to Birch's fast thinking and quick work it looks just fine Mike. had he not felt a storm was coming on it could of been a lot worse.

_Indeed it could have. Alright you lot let's get back to camp, clean up what needs to be cleaned and for the ones that were out all night, rest up for the next 2 days. You all earned it. And that Means you to Birch._

_Yeah I'll pass thank you. There's too much work to get done right now. Especially with the final day coming up. So I'll just keep at it if it's ok with you Mike._

_I wasn't giving you an option Birch. I was giving you an order._

Birch goes and growls softly and hits the booster on his air board and flies right next to Mike's window saying in the comm as he knocks on the window of the drivers side window making Mike look over.…

_This is what i think of your "ORDERS" sir…_

Birch goes and smiles at Mike and he goes and Flips Mike off as he speeds past him on his Gear and heads back to camp. Mike goes and laughs at his comment and shakes his head…

_Suite yourself Bear. But don't come crying to me cause you end up sick. At least take a hot shower when you get back, and maybe just rest for half the day._

_Fuck you Mike._

_HAHAHAHAHA you tell him Birch. I told you he's hard working and don't like to rest when there's work to be done Mike._

_Oh shut it Jesslin._

_All right enough of this friendly janter, let's get back to camp._

With that said and done they get back to camp just in time for lunch. Birch does take a hot shower at most but was right back to work soon after. It takes the rest of the day to make sure everything was ok and accounted for. Later that night as Birch was about to turn in Jesslin showed up at his tent.

So tell me something Birch?

What's up Jess?

Why didn't you take the wolf and run why you had the chance to?

Birch walks out from behind a screen and was in a pair of sweats and a tank-top as he looks over at Jess grunting at her to close the flap. She does so and comes in and sits down on his bed.

So?

Cause it wasn't time yet. As tempted as it was it wasn't the right time. And it was too dangerous as well with the storm raging on last night. How did you expect me to leave when we could hardly see anything as was?

Good point. But you still could of thought.

Yeah I could have. But I couldn't risk Chika's life as well as the animals I would've left behind. Just cause you, her, and Mike are nice people don't mean the rest of them are. Especially that Tamer he really rubs me the wrong way.

Won't argue with you there. I still can't believe Mike brought HIM of all People here. What was he THINKING!?

Right? But was there anything else you wanted Jess or can I get some sleep?

Well maybe yeah.

Maybe?

You know the perks of having your own tent and keeping it far from everyone. Is that anything could happen, you know? And i was kind of thinking maybe since it is just the two of us out here right now alone, that maybe we could have a bit of fun?

Jesslin goes and looks at him with her arms folded as she stands up as Birch looks at her, REALLY looks at her for the first time. For some reason he saw her in a whole new light tonight. Sure she had this emo look about her. But even still she was a woman nonetheless. And for a human she wasn't bad looking really. She was about 6' foot tall. Not counting her boot's that gave her another 3 inches. She had nicely natural tan skin. And her breasts were at most a CC cup. Birch just looks at her and sighs, shaking his head.

Sorry Jess but if you're looking for that kind of fun tonight, look someplace else. I'm not really one to mix work with pleasure. And don't get me wrong or anything, sure you're nice looking and all. But really now isn't the time.

Not even a bit of four play even?

No. Now go. We have work to do tomorrow.

Eh can't blame me for trying to get a little fun out of you. Well see you then.

Jess goes and starts to head out when she stops at the tents opening…

Unless…

Unless what Jess?

Well what i mean to say is, unless you're too chicken to have a bit of risky fun that is? Or maybe it's cause you're a virgin still?

Ok now she was really pushing it and it was starting to get a little annoying too. Sighing Birch gets up and into her face growling, and making it very clean...

Get. Out. NOW. Jesslin. I don't have time for your antics right now. And for your information I'm not a virgin. So get out now before i report you to MIKE.

Ok, ok. Geez. don't need to get so snippy. I was joking around anyway. I'll see you later. But remember you're still my little play thing Birch, and I will get to have my fun with you sooner or later.

Birch's eyes light up as a puff of smoke fills his tent and clear as fast as it came and sanding before him was Chika grinding from ear to ear.

Fooled ya didn't I?

CHIKA!? What the fucking hell are you doing here right now?!

What do you THINK? I told you I'd have my fun with you and I intend to get it to.

I thought we agreed that was out of the question after you all but BEGGED me to let you help us cause you wanted to make atonement for what happened back home you felt was your fault.

Hey a girl can dream can't she?

This isn't funny CHika, what if we got caught or worse?

So what if we did?

That's not what I meant Chika. Now why are you really here? And shouldn't you be with the wolf and pups right now keeping me posted on what's going on with them.

Yeah yeah yeah… I know. But for now they're fine. Tamer won't start up his so-called "TRAINING" again for a couple of days. And the pups were fed today, and well…. I….

Chika stands there holding an arm and looks away feeling very self councents right at that moment. Even looking like she was scared about something. Birch was about to ask what was wrong when he sees a tear falling down the right side of her cheek and finally sees she was shaking some. Without thinking for a moment he goes and grabs her and holds onto her as he pulls her to the ground as she lets it all out.

Please Birch… just let me….stay for the night… I'll leave in the morning...before you...wake up…. Please… i can't get…. The images out… of my head…. They haunt me at night…. At what he is doing to her…...I don't know if...she...will last much longer….this...isn't what…. I signed up..for!

Chika goes and pounds on his chest repeating the last bit over a few times. And right now His brotherly instincts kicked in and she reminded him of Bitsy when she got scared. Sighing feeling defeated right at that moment Birch nods.

Ok Chika just for tonight only. But you got to try and hold on a bit longer ok? Be strong till the end. And once this is over maybe I'll let you have your fun with me. What do you say to that?

Chika doesn't say anything just nods as Birch goes and helps her to his bed. They lay there together as Birch holds her till she ends up crying herself to sleep. Ever so gently he goes and he removes himself from her and gets up quietly and he heads to Jesslins tent.

Moving quietly about he goes to the back of her tent where he won't be seen and he whispers to her.

_Jesslin? Jess wake up. We have a problem._

_Guh? Birch?_

_SHHHH… keep it down or will both get caught._

_Birch what is it? What are you doing here at this time of night?_

_It's Chika._

_Chika?!_

_SSSHHH…_

_Right sorry. But what about her?_

_She's in my tent right now asleep._

_Ooh-oh so you came to me for some advice on how to have your way with her huh?_

_Don't even go there Jess. Now just shut up and listen._

_Ok, ok fine. What's going on?_

_We need to get a hold of Hanna and soon. According to Chika things are looking bad. She came to my tent because she's scared to death of what the Tamer's been doing to that wolf, and she doesn't think she will last much longer. She said that he won't start it's "TRAINING" back up for another two days._

_So what does this have to do with Chika sleeping in your tent right now?_

_She broke down crying right after I told her to leave. Saying the images were haunting her at what he's doing to the wolf. Saying she didn't think it would last much longer._

_And let me guess? Your brotherly instinct kicked in and you caved didn't you?_

_So what if they did? I couldn't let her go back to him looking like that now could I?_

_No you couldn't, I suppose. Right. I'll see if I can get a hold of Hanna somehow and fill her in. But I don't think anything can be done right now. Not when were this close to getting Bredwell. If she and the wolf and her pups can hold on a bit longer then maybe we can make it. I'll also try to talk to Mike and see if he can get Tamer to let up his Training some on the wolf. But I doubt he will. Now head back to your tent for now, watch over Chika and we will do something in the morning._

_Right. Thanks Jess._

_Oh and Birch? About Chika?_

_What about her?_

_She once told me she likes it doggy style._

_Birch's face goes bright red as he Takes hold of where her cot was and tilts it upward hard and fast as there comes a soft screaming sound and Jess giggling as she says quietly…._

_It was so worth it!_

_Good night Jesslin._

_Good night Birch._

With that Birch walks off back to his tent and walks in he sees Chika was still asleep so he goes and crawls back in and gently moves a strand of hair from her face lays down and ends up sleeping for the rest of the night as well. Come morning Chika kept her word and she was gone before he was awake. Next to him was a note. Opening up it said only 5 words…

Thanks for last night, Chika.

The day drove on as if it would never end. Jess got a hold of Hanna and Hanna informed her there was nothing they could do now. For if they did it ruin everything, and they had to hold on a bit longer. And as for Mike and Tamer, Mike tried to talk with him but Tamer said he would have none of it. Saying that he hired him for a job and one he intends to do. Saying that Mike agreed to let him use any means he wanted to tame her. Mike was regretting his choice right now after he heard what happened with Chika. Birch wasn't too happy right now with everything as was. The weeks drove on and on. With little excitement since the storm. A few showers here and there nothing more. But otherwise everything else was the same. Till finally at last Bredwell called one morning.

Sir Mr. Bredwell is calling.

Right patch him threw.

Aah Mr. Garrison. So good to see you once more. How are things on your end?

They're doing quite well Mr. Bredwell sir. Everything is in order and then some.

Good, good. And my wolf?

I am not fully sure of that sir.

Oh?

Yes, you see the Tamer has been working with her to get her Tamed as a kitten. And from my understanding he's doing a bang up job. But…

But?

According to one of our men that's been working with him, it turns out he's all but beaten the bestie to inches of her life. Saying that the method is working but he won't ease up. No matter how much I nag him about it Mr. Bredwell.

I see. Well no matter for now.

But Sir!?

I said no matter for now. Now moving on. What of the other animals

All find and well as you requested.

Good. and i heard there was a bit of development as well of late. Something about a storm not too long ago?

Yes sir that's right.

I heard we have a hero in our midst who had some very quick thinking about him.

Yes sir. It's the one you Favored. Birch Kreed.

I see. Bring him here at once. I wish to thank him personally.

Sure thing sir. Jack go get Birch.

Right brother hold on.

After a few moments Jack comes back….

Right Birch says he's on his way here. Said one of the other morons went and left that one Ring Tail Long Cats cage open and little bugger got out again. Birch ripped into him and now he's on his way here with the little bestie since it likes him so much and won't go back into it's cage.

I'm here. You needed me for something Mike?

Yeah the big boss wants to personally thank you.

Aah, I take it your Mr. Kreed then? And that's the little Imp that's been trouble?

Yes sir I am. And yes this is the little trouble maker.

I see. and I've been told it has a liking for you as well. And will only listen to you?

Yes that is right Mr. Bredwell. I don't know why it likes me so much but it does.

Well then consider it a gift then.

Sir?

For saving everyone of my animals and of course the people as well. I am sure without your quick thinking there would be nothing left and all the animals would have escaped and set us back. So consider that little one there as your reward if you would for saving everyone. And as an extra bonus I'll be tripling your pay amount as well in 3 days time when i come in with the next storm.

W-well thank you sir. That's very generous of you Mr. Bredwell sir.

Think nothing of it at all. Besides it would be a win win for us both anyway. One less annoying animal for me to worry about and triple pay for you.

Now i sent coordinates to where i will be shown up at. It is a hidden air strip 2 and a half days from here. If you get the men into gear and get everything ready you can leave tonight and be there on time for my arrival. Now about my wolf Mike?

Tell The Tamer that his job is done and he is not needed no more. He is to bring the wolf back here and no one is to be messing with them till it is time to leave and meet up with me. I will decide then how bad of shape the wolf is in when it gets here. And lastly give it a SMALL something to eat and make sure the pups are fed to. I do hope they're still alive.

For now yes. But they're weak. Tamer has been having them fed every 2 days and only once. We don't think there going to last long. Especially the 2 really weak ones.

Tell tamer he's to have them fed 3 times a day now till they get here, and from there I'll decide what to do then.

As you wish sir.

Bredwell ends the call and everyone let's out a sigh.

So now what?

Like the big boss said brother. We get to cleaning up and we move out. We don't have much time left. We only have 2 ½ days to get there so let's get to it.

Mr. Kreed would you let everyone know that it's cleaning day and we're moving out by nightfall,and also find some place for your little friend there as well.

Yes sir.

Birch goes over to the comstation and picks up a headset and put it on and hit's a button.

ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIS IS YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER KREED. WE ARE PACKING UP AND MOVING OUT BY NIGHTFALL. I REPEAT. WE ARE PACKING UP AND MOVING OUT BY NIGHTFALL. MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS PACKED AND READY TO GO. MAKE SURE THE ANIMALS ARE READY AS WELL. IF YOU FORGET SOMETHING THEN TO BAD WE WILL NOT BE COMING BACK. I REPEAT… WE WILL NOT BE COMING BACK. SO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING, AND THAT EVERYTHING IS READY. KREED OUT.

Right, let's go Jack, we have work to do. Birch, I leave you and Jesslin in charge of the cleaning up. Will be back shortly.

Right sir.

With that Jack and Mike were gone. Birch talks to a few of the men in the command central tent for a moment and heads off to find Jessling. After a time he finds her near his tent waiting for him. Looking around and making sure no one was around he pulls her inside.

You need to get a hold of Hana STAT.

I know. I've been trying to but all I'm getting is a busy signal. I'll keep at it but we need to work fast. Right now there is not much we can do. We just need to keep at it and keep our eyes and ears open. And by the way what's with your new little friend there?

Gift from the big boss. Speaking of which, find me something for her would you? And tell everyone she's not to be mixed up with the other animals. Tell them to put something on the cage so everyone knows she's mine. And if she does get mixed up with the rest there dead.

He's grown on you huh?

She. and yes she has. Now go, I need to get packing myself.

Sure thing Birch. And Birch?

Yeah Jess?

Be careful ok?

You to Jess. You too.

Birch goes and starts packing things up going over everything in his head. Just as he was about to put up his cot, someone comes by with a cage for his Long Tail Ring Cat that had his name on it and a lock too. The guy that came with the cage also informs him that everything is on schedule and if things go right they should be leaving around 5pm tonight. Birch thanks him and asks who he will be riding with.

You'll be riding with Jess and Chika in a truck all you own. Jess agreed to do most of the driving.

Good then help me finish packing up here and help get my stuff with the others. And take her and put her in the truck I'm taking with Jesslin and Chika.

Yes sir. Right away.

AND MAKE SURE MY EXTREME GEAR IS IN THAT TRUCK TO!

Hoping the guy heard, him and a passing byer go and finish packing and they go and take everything to be put with the others.

Everything was running smoothly and by 5pm they were on the road and heading out to the hidden air strip that Bredwell had given them.

So we have everything right?

Yeah I saw mine and Birches boards in the back along with our camping gear. I told them to put it in our truck should we need it for some reason or another. As well as that new pet of his.

Good. I made sure to check everything in here and no bugs. Not like there would be but I didn't want to risk it all you know.

Did you get a hold of Hanna before we left?

I did and I told her everything that I was told after Mike found me. They will be watching the strip from a safe place. Now all we can do is hope for the best from here on out.

The next 2 day were long. All it did was rain non stop shortly after they had left the old bae camp. It was 12pm by the time they got to the new place. Everyone goes and gets out and stretches. Mike lets everyone know they have 10 hours to get everything set up and ready for the big boss's arrival. Everyone set to work getting things set up. Why everyone was doing that Birch, Jesslin, and Chika find someplace hidden to talk and get a plan into action.

So what are we going to do Jess?

Hanna is here already with a huge team watching over the place. There at the ready. No one seems to think this place is being watched at all since it's an old abandond air strip. But now our next move will be getting that wolf and her pups out of here. Question is how and when?

Not to say how will i get the wolf and her pups out of here? Not like I can carry them on my gear with me.

No but you can with mine.

What are you saying Chika?

I'm saying that with my board you can get them out of here. I can rig something up so the wolf will have a safe place to ride on. And as for the pups, your best bet is putting them into a duffle bag and getting the hell out of here

_Only problem is there is no way that The Shadow Rose would be able to hold her or a cage for that matter._

Who's there?! Show yourself right now!

Chika goes and slowly hides behind Birch and Jess as they take a fighting stance. Birch see's her hiding behind them as a look of worry crosses her face as she to get's ready for who ever was there pulling out a short katana from her hind her. But the thing was she knew that voice all too well.

Stand down all three of you. I'm on your side. Hanna sent me in to run a recon over the place to check for spots for the teams to hide out till it was time to take Bredwell on.

Out of the shadows a form emerges from them. It was another chameleon like Chika. He stood 5' 7' tall. He was pitch black in color with white markings on his crest and arms. He goes and stands a bit off to the side with his arms folded as he looks at the three of them. The 4 horns on his head that were poking out of a silver helm like crown were gold in color. Around his neck he had a long ninja scarf wrapped around him that hid his face showing only his eyes, as the extra bit of it flows gently behind him in the wind. He removes it to reveal a long scar running from the right side of his face to his lower left jaw. His right eye was scared over showing only a fully white iris why his left eye showed a deep emerald green eye. His attire was midnight silver/black. He wore a strong flexible chest armor, had on black flexible leather pants with leg bracers on them. His boots that he had on were made of the same strong stuff his armor was and came up to his knees, on his thighs he had 3 deadly looking kunai each totaling 6 all together. He wore fingerless leather gloves and arm bracers once again made from the same flexible stuff as his chest armor and boots that came up to his elbows. The only visible part of him besides his face where his arms. From just looking at them one could tell he was strong and muscular and had a physique of purefection. On his back was a single long Katana.

As he stands there his eyes scan over the 3 of them and he goes and smiles as he catches sight of Chika. Birch sees this and he goes and stands in front of her trying to protect her more. This makes the chameleon laugh a bit.

Don't bother bear. You or anyone here can't protect her now that I know she's here. Isn't that RIGHT Princess of the shinobi clan? Or should I say my beloved sisterly BRIDE?

R-Ryu...please...don't...

Chika what's he talking about?

Chika? Is that what you're calling yourself now? Tell me Bear did she tell you why she was really here?

She said that her and her brother got into a fight during training season and she hurt her grandfather and she got scared of what would happen and ran.

I can back it up as well. I was there when she told us.

Well it's not all lies really. That brother she was talking about was ME. Her Fiance of sorts. In short my family is a branch family from the main Shinobi clan. I guess you could say we're so far off the main branch that we could be considered a whole new family line really. But our history is intertwined with the main branch. Her mother Selma who is now the new Princess of the clan got with my mother and talked with her. Both our family's had been at ends with one for as long as anyone could remember. And as kids, me and "CHIKA" here got along really well. As did our mothers. And so they agreed to settle things once and for all, and they would marry me, the Eldest son of the branch family, and the eldest daughter of the main branch, Chika, once we came of age. Needless to say this was done without our knowledge till we got older. Sure as time went on I came to love Chika each and every day. Not only as a brother but as a lover too. In time she told me she felt the same way. Once we found out the truth needless to say we became closer than ever. It was like we were two halves of one whole.

He keeps talking and as he does he slowly moves towards them, but mostly to Chika, looking her in the eyes the whole time. Chika goes and stands there frozen as she looks away scared as he keeps coming towards her. Birch and Jess go and move out of the way for him.

Then one day deceivement happened with both families. As she said it was training season for a lot of us. But for me and Chika it was more than that. Somehow one of the members of my side of the family started to spread lies and rumors throughout the two families. And someone from her side of the family somehow got a hold of an old dark magic scroll that could blind one from the truth and only see what the wielder of the scroll wanted to see. And what better way than to make it look like we were cheating on one another with someone different. Part of us knew it was lies. But cause of the scrolls powers we didn't know till it was too late. For weeks leading up to the final training day all we did was fight non stop. Our mother's didn't know what was going on, and soon somewhere along the way they too were put against one another due to the scroll's magical powers. They called off the engagement and soon after me and Chi…no SELENA started fighting to the point we wanted to kill one another in cold blood, and we nearly did if it wasn't for her grandfather Espio.

At hearing her grandfather's name Selena goes and starts to cry remembering what had happened that day. On what she had done to one of her best friends and the man she loved. And her other best friend, and grandfather that day. Birch and Jess look at her in shock of what they were herding not knowing what to say or do. Ryu goes and stops in front of her as he looks at her for a moment, smiling at her as he goes on saying softly.

Espio goes and breaks the scroll's power, and not a moment too soon. Just as the scroll's magic was lifted we saw what was really going on. Trying to avoid one another before it was too late. She had already given me this wicked looking scar on my face that renders me blind now forever in my right eye. I ended up giving her a scar on her left cheek that will never go away. But the kunia she had thrown, that was meant for me, had hit her grandfather deep in the chest. When we realized what was going on we finally came to but the damages were already done. Out of ANYONE who was affected by scroll's magic, it was Selena that was the most traumatized by it all. Before I or anyone could stop her she ran away. Never to be seen again again till now.

Selena goes and drops her kunia and grabs a hold of Ryu crying as her skin changes color from the dark magenta color that it was moment's ago. To a pure pearlescent white with soft rainbow highlights throughout her skin, her hair turns the same color as her skin with the same soft rainbow highlights in them. Her horn that was once a light yellow turns silver. Her eye's as well change from the midnight purple they were to a deep silvery blue. He goes and holds her for a moment as he takes hold of her face and makes her look at him as he smiles at her with such tenderness in his eyes before he kisses her saying…

Grandfather is waiting for you to come home Selena. So is your mom and dad, even my mother too. We've been so worried about you these last 3 years Selena. Ever since that day I haven't stopped looking for you. I refused to give up looking for you, and now that I finally found you I'm not letting you go or out of my sight again My little Moon Drop. What you did back then wasn't your fault. Everyone knows it. And we all forgive you for it. But you need to come home and make amends with everyone for running away like you did and for worrying them to death. But after we finish here. Ok?

Yeah. I'd like that Ryu. I'd like that a lot.

Good. Now take these and go get changed why i talk to you friends here.

Selena goes and takes the clothing Ryu gives her and she goes and heads behind some metal crates and gets changed why Ryu talks with Jesslin and Birch.

Sooo. is she the only one that can do that? Or can the rest of you do that too?

Jessling asks Ryu.

Strangely enough she's the only one who can do that. Not even her mother can do it. She was born like you see her now. But she's able to change her skin color at will.

Riiight.

Huh?

Right now why she gets dressed we have things to talk about. Like how are we going to move a 200lb wolf and her cubs. First off you bear Hanna wants to talk with you.

Ryu goes and hands him a phone and Birch goes and calls Hanna and she tells him everything going on. And who Ryu is. After a few moments he hangs up and looks at Ryu.

So if her extreme gear won't work what will?

As they were talking there came a click...click...click… sound from behind them as Selena comes out from behind the crates and Birch, Jess and Ryu look over and Birch let's out a low whistle, as Selena goes and fixes her gloves. She now had on a white leather leotard that had a deep vee-neck that ended just below her breast where a zipper would be, and midnight purple fishnet sides, the collar and seams and hems were in a purple with pink pearlescent color that shined like her skin. She had matching boots as well that were purple tipped and the same pink pearlescent coating on them. Underneath she wore a purple bra that peeked out the sides of the leotard's fishnet sides and could be seen from the deep vee-neck as well. She was fixing a pair of purple gloves that like the rest of her outfit, had the same pink pearlescent on them. At her side was a new Katana. With a purple silk and white hilt. Around her waist was a purple belt with silver eye holes all around it that came to a stop in front of a silver edge Opal heart buckle. Attached to her horn WAS a delicate silver teardrop opal charm on it that rested against the middle of her forehead.

Dyaaam Girl! You really clean up when you want to. Don't you?

Thanks Jess. So how do I look Birch?

Birch stands there looking at her for a few moments, a bit in shock at seeing the change in her. She looked so different from a few moments ago especially now her story was revealed. He saw her in a new and different light then before, and wondered if she was still the same old Chika then from before or if there would be a new side and personality to her, then what she used to have. Selena goes and walks over to Birch and stands face to face with him. Her silvery blue eyes to him were even more striking than they used to be. As if he was looking at the moon at twilight. Her skin was just as striking to him now than before when she was a deep magenta color. It was like she was carved from the very same opal gemstone as her belt buckle. Needless to say she looked amazing to him. But he wasn't gonna say so in front of everyone. So instead he answers in his own way that goes and annoys her…

You stick out like a sore thumb.

Selena goes and gawks and stomps her foot and huffs as she turns away walking off and folds her arms.

Well I NEVER!

Ryu and Jess snicker at her remark, and Birch's comment, till Ryu comes over to him and whispers into his ear…

She's pretty gorgeous isn't she.

Radiant is more like it. I think I like her even more now than I did before. This new her suits her better. Tho i am wondering if she is still the same old Chika or not?

Joke all you want Birch but I saw it in your eyes. And so you know we had a deal and I'm going to make sure you hold your end to it.

What deal?

Oh COME ON! Like REALLY Birch? The deal of me letting me have my way with you of course.

Birch face palms, sliding his hand down his face and groning.

And I told you that wasn't gonna happen if I let you in on all of this too.

Not what you said the other night when I came to you.

I was joking around that night trying to make you feel better. What was I to do? You were crying in my arms that night.

Wait? You two had a deal that you would let my Fiance have her way with you if you let her in on this mess.

YES!

NO!

Aah? Jesslin?

Sorry Ryu I'm staying out of this one. Y'all can deal with this lover triangle on YA own.

Mmh-mm….

Birch?

Ok ok ok FINE! In short Selena found out what I was doing. Saying she wanted in on all of it and that i was to become her little "PLAY THING" or she would rat me out to Mike and Jack. A few nights ago she came into my tent looking like Jesslin..

Wait… you can look like me? Since when?

Since always. I can not only change my skin color but I can make myself look like someone if need be.

Cool.

ANYWAY! She asked if she wanted to have some risky fun since I kept my tent away from everyone else. I told her to leave and as she was about to she revealed herself to me Chika. And shortly after she broke down crying cause of the things she saw Tame doing to the wolf. It scared her. And in a friendly jokingly way, as I was holding her in my arms as she cried, I said after this was all over she could have her way with me after words.

There you HAPPY now Chika?!

Very. thank you.

Sooo. you two had a deal, were you would let Selena have her way with you or she told everyone who you were etc, but you said then you said no. then a few nights ago you went and said yes anyway just as a friendly joke to make her feel better right?

Right.

Then my question is this.

Yes?

Birch goes and glances at him from the corner of his left eye.

Why wasn't I part of this deal you two made? Mean Selena is my girlfriend after all you know?

Good grief. Really?

What? I'm Bisexual. Can't blame me for trying.

Ryu stats shrugging.

Well least I know Selena still has the same attitude as before,and where she gets it from. What JOY for me.

Birch says rolling his eyes.

Ok enough of this we have a plane now so need to get it into gear.

So what should i be doing during all of this?

For now stay with Ryu and he will tell you what we got going on. I'll let Mike and Jack know you're out on recon to make sure no one is here trying to get the jump on us. Just as a safety precaution. Now let's get out of here. I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are.

Everyone goes their ways. Jess and Birch heading out first so as to not attract attention. Shortly after Ryu and Selena head out back to Hanna and her team. As they were coming back Jack stop's them…

Where have you two been at?

Checking things out to make sure we're safe for now.

Mm-hmm… Birch?

Truth. Can't be too safe with the big boss coming soon.

And where's Chika at?

She took it upon herself to check the outer perimeters for double safety precautions.

Right… well good thinking of doing that. Can't have those nosy busy bodies from the Animal

Wildlife Awareness Prevention group hounding us, now can we?

No sir we can't. If they find out what's going on we'd all be in deep shit.

Mm-hmm…

Jack goes and takes out his hunting knife and plays with it till he points it at Birch.

You best not be lying to me right now, or I'll have all your hides. Cause the way I'm seeing it right now is that there is something fishy going on, I don't know what it is but i can't help but feel on edge right now.

Jess goes and stands in front of Birch looking him dead on in the eye's.

Why do you think we were out there patrolling the grounds to START with JACK?

Back off Jess before I gut you.

Mike goes and pushes the tip of his blade into Jesslins chest, but before anything more could be said or done Chika comes out of the shadows.

Hey I'm back and everything looks quiet for now. Only thing I ran into was a couple of foxes hunting.

Mike looks over at Chika and sees there's something different about her.

Why ya change clothing for Chika?

Huh? Oh yeah i changed them before coming to find you. I ended up stepping in a mud puddle and slipped and fell when the foxes ran by me, I guess I'm just on edge tonight so I was off my game, and so I decided to change.

Mhm.. right… well I'm watching you three closely. I know something going on and I'm aiming to find out what. And when I do I'll have all three of your hides.

Mike goes and puts his knife away and leaves. After about 5 minutes everyone lets out a breath they didn't know what we're holding. As they let it out there comes a russling from behind them and Ryu shows himself.

That...was too close of a call. If you ask me.

Tell me about it.

Right storms moving in fast and it's nearly night fall. Meaning we only have about 4½ more hours till Bredwell get's here. So let's go. Birch keep this on you at all times. It's a special commlink I designed myself so no one can bypass it's coding.

Birch gos and puts the commlink in his ear and Ryu goes and gives one to Jess and Selena.

I'll keep you all posted on anything to come. Birch if Bredwell does anything to the wolf you're after, make sure you're the one who takes care of it no matter what. And lastly Birch?

Yeah?

If you thought she stood out as a sore thumb before. She sure in the hell does now!

RYU!

Birch couldn't help but laugh at this. Same with Jesslin.

Oh you two are just HORRED! Just you wait cause I'll get you two back later.

Alright come on now you three let's get going. Ryu back to the shadows with you. Birch Chika with me will go meet up with Mike. and Chika keep an eye on Mike. i have a feeling he's onto us now.

Right.

Everyone goes and finishes what they were doing. And heads back. Ryu watches from the shadows why keeping in touch via is commlinks. Everyone but Ryu met up with Mike and Jack saying the same thing they told Jack of how they were taking precautions to make sure everything was ok. Mike bought it but Jake was still on edge with them all. Mike tells them grate thinking and then has everyone go and help finish unloading the animals.

Birch, I need you to help with the wolf and her pups come time. I think with your natural ability with these critters of somehow falling for you, she will be more at ease with you around more than anything. So can i count on you to do that.

Sure thing Mike. No problem at all.

Good. now help finish getting the rest of these guys loaded off and ready to go.

After 2 hours of unloading the animals and getting them ready for Bredwell, everyone rested for a bit till it was time for Bredwell to show up. As everyone was inside the old hangars the storm pick's up and thunder and lightning crashes threw the night skies making some of the men and women jumpy, and making some of the animals edgy. It was like they all could feel something was about to happen when nothing will…. YET….. Birch, Chika and Jesslin were over by the hanger doors watching the storm come in, and watching for anything out of the ordinary.

_Birch, Selena, Jesslin can you three hear me?_

_Yeah we can what's up Ryu?_

_I got the hover transporter ready. You just need to make sure that wolf and the pups are on it when it's time. Got it?_

_Yeah I got it. But where are you?_

_West side of your guys. So right in front of you all right now. About a quarter of a mile from where you're standing. Wait hold on i got an incoming message coming thru… right Hanna told me Bredwell is getting ready to land any moment so be on your toes. I need to get, so be ready, all three of you._

_Right._

Ryu ends the coomlinks and Birch and the girls head back in after hearing Mike call them.

Big boss is about to land. Was everything ok on your end over there?

Yeah Mike everything was good. But I can't help but feel on edge right now.

I know what you mean Jess. I'll be glad when this is over with and we get paid so I can go back to living an honest life again.

Why would you want to do that for brother? This is the best ever. And the easiest money making job ever to. So why go back to how things where?

Cause it's not for me is why Jack. you may like it but to be honest it's getting old. Stay on as Bredwells hunter if you like. But after today, I'm done.

Suit yourself Mike. just means more for me and Jess.

Sorry Jack, but I'm with Mike on this one as well. After today I'm done too.

Same with me and Birch. We were only in it for the money, nothing more.

Birch, is this true what Chika is saying my boy?

Yeah it is. I won't stay around no more after this.

Well then guess I'll be on my own then. That's fine.

Sirs! The big boss is landing now!

Well looks like the Big boss is here. Everyone get ready to move the animals out. Birch go get the wolf and her pups and bring her here.

Right away Mike. Chika help him out. Jessling with me and Jack.

Right sir.

Everyone rushes and gets ready. Birch and Chika go and get the wolf and her pups and brings them out. After another 10 minutes BredWell's cargo plane lands. The plane goes and slowly turns around and it slowly opens up its cargo bay doors. Waiting for them just inside was none other than Leon Bredwell himself. Next to him was one of his bodyguards with an umbrella held over him as they went walking out of the plane and inside were everyone was waiting for them.

AAH, Mr. and Mr. Garrison. So good to finally meet you both in person.

You as well sir. We're so glad you could make it, and under such horrid weather too.

Yes, well it is how i planned it after all. Can't have the AWAP trying to find us and ruin everything. With this weather going on even if they are watching there tech won't be able to find us. I take it you took precautions as well my boy's?

Yea we did. Chika and Jessling and Birch took care of it all.

Good, good. And where is Mr. Kreed, and Miss Chika at?

We're right here sir. We were getting the wolf for you.

Chika goes walking up to everyone, guiding Birch as he drives the hover lift over.

Ok Birch set her down here this will be good.

Birch goes and sets down the cage and there comes a yelp from the cage as Alantia cry's out.

Oh my that didn't sound good?

As I told you Tamer may have gone overboard with trying to tame her.

I see. Well show me how bad she is then.

Birch hops down from the hover lift and he and Chika go and remove the tarp that was over Alantias cage off revealing her inside. She looked a mess. It was hard telling if she was a wolf or a walking living skeleton. She still had meat on her bones, but hardly. Her fur was ratted and matted up from not being groomed. She had a busted right foreleg. She had blood in her fur as well from a few bite marks that looked to be healing up. Next to her were her 4 pups. They looked thin and weak as well, but in slightly better condition than their mother. Even the two sickly ones. Birch goes and back away in shock at seeing her. Chika looks away as if she was about to cry, remembering how she was forced herself to watch what the Tamer was doing to her and how she tried to stop him but failed.

Oh my. You were not kidding. Why she looks like nothing more than a walking skeleton. Had I known that The Tamer's methods were this harsh I would have sent one of my own Trainer instead of having you find one.

Birch goes and balls his fist up, his anger about to reach an exploding point. Selena sees this and goes over to him placing a hand on his shoulder shaking her head at him with deep sadness in her eyes mouthing softly…

Not, yet. Just a bit longer.

Birch nods forcing himself to simmer down. Selena goes and walks off a bit of the way to collect herself. Bredwell sees her walking off and wonders what was wrong.

Say is Miss. Chika alright?

Please forgive her rudeness Sir. you see Chika was the one helping The Tamer out. He asked for her specifically because she had the gulls to stand up to him. And in doing so she was forced to watch him do his work while taking care of the pups. And so needless to say it scared her some.

So i can tell. And you Mr. Kreed?

Sorry sir, this is the first time seeing the wolf since The Tamer had her. Originally i was asked to do it but i couldn't bring myself to harm a defenseless animal, let alone a mother with cubs. And seeing the wolf now. I wish i had done it, she would be in better condition if so.

I see. Tan what would you suggest I do with her now?

If given the right care and treatment she could recover.

Yes, this is true. But sadly i don't have the time for such bothersome things. Not with my ball around the corner. Do away with her and the pups, and bring me the mothers and the one male pups fur. I may not be able to keep them as pets, but I can hang them on a wall for now.

But Sir! You can't do that! Not after what it took to get her here.

MR. KREED! Need I remind you who you are talking with right now? I am your boss after all and i did say i would do what i saw fit to. For now it is best to put this poor mangy beast and her pups out of their misery. I hate to do it. But I nore my staff have the time nor energy to take care of her. And I do not wish to spend even more money than I have to have someone come in and do it. Now if you can not do it then i will have Jack here do it for you.

NO!..

Excuse me Mr. Kreed?

What I mean is. I'll do it. Please let me do it. It is the least I can do for her and the pups. It will be my chance to say sorry to her for not saving her sooner. And if possible i would like to have SELENA TO HELP ME OUT NOW!

With those last words said all hell breaks loose. Smoke fills the cargo bay up making it impossible to see anything. Everyone was screaming out trying to find one another. The animals cry and screech out in alarm as something goes and opens their cages and they go and start flying, climbing, slithering and running away causing even more chaos. Birch hops back on the hover lift and goes and starts to move Alantia and her pups away from the chaos. Heading for the cargo bay doors Birch is hit from his left side and falls off as he slides across the floor as he hears laughter from the smoke as a voice over a megapone is heard….

**THIS IS THE ANIMAL WILDLIFE AWARENESS PROTECTION UNIT! YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR ANIMAL TRAFFICKING, SELLING OF EXCOTIC** AND RARE AND ENDANGERED SPECIES AND ABUSE! DROP ANY WEAPONS YOU HAVE NOW AND SURRENDER WITH YOUR HANDS UP!

So you and Chika were behind something after all huh? I knew you were. And i bet just about anything Jesslin is in on this to huh?

Birch goes and picks himself up and gets into a fighting stance.

Yea we were up to something Jack. so what. And were going to take you down to. When the AWAP get's here everyone of you will be arrested. The animals have been set free and there's nothing you can do about it. And right now i don't have time to play with you. I have a wolf to save.

Will see about that. Once I'm done turning you into mincemeat I'll slowly kill the wolf and her pups and make you watch as i do.

Jack goes and lunges at Birch from the side, and using his hunting knife he goes and slashes Birches right arm making a deep cut in it causing it to bleed. He attacks Birch once more, going for his leg and once again he cuts it causing a deep gash to bleed out and making Birch fall to his knee. Birch was having a hell of a time trying to find him in all this smoke from the smoke bombs that were launched. Jack kept his attack going, not letting up. Punching, kicking, and cutting Birch, turning him into mincemeat. All the while around them there were people shouting and screaming. Animals running loose. Cages and crates being knocked over and broken. And during it all Birch was fighting Jack trying to get to Alantia and her pups. He had to think of something fast before Mike killed him. With no other option left he goes and calls an attack out since the cat was out of the bag already as was…

ARCTIC BLIZZARD!

Birch goes and slams both his hands down on the ground causing a freezing wind to form up and around him and Jack, causing Jack to stop in his track as Birch calls out another attack aming it at Jack now that he could see him…

CHIONE'S GALE!

Ice shards form up and they go and they surround Jack slicing into him. Jack goes and blocks the attack as best as he can. Once the attack was done he just stands there smiling, like he didn't even feel anything at all. Chuckling he goes and wipes his mouth off and spits some blood out.

He..he..he…. So you're a Von Roke are ye?

What if I am?

Well then, this just made things more interesting for me. Alright ye bloke come at me and show me what you got.

Sorry but I got prior engagements I need to take care of. I don't have time to play with you.

Well to bad, cause I'm not letting you go anywhere with that wolf.

You sure about that? Cause you may want to look at your feet. Cause i think i will be going some place with that wolf.

What?

Jack goes and looks at his feet as Birch told him to do. And sure enough Jack wasn't going anywhere with his feet frozen in place.

Heh.. nice job but it won't do you any good.

Will see about that.

Birch goes and limps off and heads back to the hover lift. As he makes his way over to it there comes a cracking sound as Birch looks over just as Jack goes and attacks him once more having broken free of the ice and he goes and stabs at Birch placing his hunters knife deep into his lower left shoulder just a few inches below the shoulder itself and rips it out causing Birch to yell out in pain as he grabs his left shoulder as he falls to the ground once more.

Now as i was saying. You're not going anywhere with that wolf!

Birch looks behind him as Jack goes and kicks him in the face hard sending him flying back. Jack goes and he walks up to Birch as he tosses and catches his knife. Once near him he goes and places his foot on Birch's chest pressing down hard with his heel as he bends down and speaks to Birch….

Now here's how it's going to go. I know all about you and the Von Roke. And if ye are one of them, then I just made myself some really easy money. I'll hold yea for ransom and get out of here with my life. Then I'll give your daddy a call and let him know I either get protection from the Von Rokes or I turn their little boy into a new bear skin rug. He he he… how does that sound to you?

I like to see you try, cause it won't work.

Oh really? What makes you say that?

Cause I'm not even the real Birch…

Smoke goes and surrounds Jack causing him to cough. Once it cleared up all that was left was a log. Standing there confused he looks around just as he was kicked from behind and sent flying.

It's over Jack Garrison. Give up now.

Standing over him was Ryu with Kunai in hand as he went and walked over to Jack who could see he was beaten. Giving up he raises his hands up and Ryu goes and ties them up and forces him up on his feet as he asks a question.

So tell me where Birch at now? I know i cut him up pretty go and that ain't no fake blood all over the floor. So where is he at?

Far away from here I hope. And with the wolf and her pups. Some places where they won't be found. Now shut up and get moving.

Indeed Ryu was right. Birch right after he was sent flying back, Ryu had come to his rescue and used a substitute jujitsu clone and Selena helped him get away with Alantia and her pups.

**IN A FAMILIAR PART OF THE FOREST….**

Thunder and lightning go and crashes up above them as rain continues to fall. They had been on their extreme gear for about 2 hours now. Birch was pulling a specially made cage behind him on his board with Alantia in it, why Selena was right next to him with the pups in another one. Birch looked bad but was holding on as best as he could with how beaten and bloodied up he was.

How are you holding up there Birch?

I been better. But right now we need to find a safe place for her and the pups. Some place I can keep coming back to and help her recover. Someplace well hidden too.

I may know of a place but we need to get you to the ER now you don't look so good Birch.

Not until we save this wolf Selena!

FINE, follow me and stay with me.

Selena goes and uses her boosters to pick up some speed and Birch follows behind her. After another 2 hours they come to a clearing and at once Alantia goes and starts to whine as the familiar scents around her. She starts to panic a little and Birch catches this and slows down and stops and hops off. Selena goes and does the same coming over to him.

What's going on? Why did you stop?

It's the wolf somethings wrong. I just want to make sure she's ok.

Well can't we do it once where there? It's just a few more minutes up ahead and then you can check on her.

Something in Alantia goes and drives her to sit up and try to move around. Even tho she was weak and hurting something said she had to move away from her home, that it was no longer safe. She had to somehow tell them this. But how. There was no way they could hear her if she was to speak. Dax and Snowdrop said not to let anyone hear her talking, then how was she to tell them it wasn't safe no more? Right at that moment Birch goes and lifts the tarp off her cage and looks into it to see if she was ok. Talking softly to her he tries to calm her down.

Hey girl. Take it easy, we're here to help you. But you need to calm down or you'll hurt yourself even more. So please.

Birch slowly reaches out his hand to her, he knew that a scared animal would attack if they felt they were in danger. So slowly and every so gently he keeps talking to her. As Selena looks over his shoulders and watches ready to pull him back should she attack.

Come on now mama. It's ok. You're safe now. You have nothing to worry about.

Birch keeps looking her in the eyes, watching her closely, Alantia goes and keeps her eyes locked on him as well. Pleading him to move away from here. Hoping he would understand. That somehow he would understand her. Ever slowly still he moves his hand closer til he goes and touches her left cheek and gently rubs the fur there with his thumb. The moment they touch something happens. It was like he was seeing threw her eyes all of a sudden. As if he was seeing her memories as she was growing up till now. All the good and bad ones. And as this was happening a voice could be heard as well. HER voice could be heard. As if they somehow formed a mental link with one another.

**Listen to me. It is not safe here. There is danger here all around. Please hear me and understand me. I beg of you to understand. It is not safe here no more. We have to get away from here now!**

Birch? Hey Birch? BIRCH!

What?

Hey you ok? It was like you totally zoned out there for a moment.

Yeah everything's fine. But you sure it's safe up ahead. I don't know why but I get this funny feeling it's not as safe as you think.

What do you mean?

It's hard telling Selena, but just trust me ok. It was like somehow me and the wolf here somehow formed a mental link or something. I know it sounds crazy, and you can say it's from blood loss if you like, but i know what just happened ok? And she told me it's not safe back there.

Selena goes and looks him in the eyes for a moment and she nods.

Ok Birch I believe you. Stay here with the mother and cubs. I'll fly up ahead and take a look. Just keep a watch out should we have any unwanted guests ok? And take my Katan as well. Keep you, her and the pups safe. And lastly stay alive. I'll be back in 10 minutes.

Right.

Selena goes and unhooks the pup's cage and she gets back on her board and she flies off using her boosters to speed's off. Birch stays with the mother wolf looking at her wondering if what happened really happened or not. He goes and he reaches into her cage again and pets her and once more that same mental link happens.

_Where is she? Where did she go? And where are my pups at? Please we need to go now._

_Hey easy girl it's fine. My friend went to go check up ahead and she will be back soon._

_But it's not safe there anymore. What if she gets hurt?_

_My friend can handle herself just fine. So don't worry. And your pups are very close by. My friend will be back soon and we will go. But first why don't you tell me who you are and how this is happening?_

_I wish I could tell you, but I was told not to. All i can say is my name is Alantia. And how this link is happening I don't know._

_Well Alantia, I'm Birch Von Roke. but Birch will do. But I wonder if this is something like my mother once told me about?_

_What do you mean?_

_My mom once had a cat named Agladash. She said she could talk to him and understand him, like we are now. I'm now wondering if maybe you're my other half, my Animal counterpart, like my mom and her cat._

_You think it's possible? I was told I would meet others kind of like me. Maybe you're one of those people?_

_Maybe who knows? But for now we need to think of a plan just in case the place Selena was taking us to isn't safe like you say._

_I know of a place that could work. It's safe and well hidden. If I wasn't so weak I'd show you._

_Is there a way you can show me threw your memories? I saw images as we linked together._

_Yes, maybe I could. Tho I don't know how it would but I'm willing to give it a shot._

_Then try. Cause Selena will be back any minute._

_Alantia goes and tries to remember how she found the secret meadow. After a few moments she shows it to Birch and he nods._

_Right, I know how to get there. Just leave it to us now ok. You can trust us._

_I believe you. That girl tried many times to stop that man from hurting me and she was so caring with my pups._

_Selena is a good person. Now get ready cause she's coming back._

Well I went and took a look and you were right. There's signs of Bredwells unters all over the place. And now they know who we are, he could send men after us and the wolf. So what do we do?

We head southwest a bit. I know of a place that is safe and well hidden.

Wait? Have you been around here before?

Never. But someone told me of a secret meadow that is hidden well.

Selena goes and looks at Birch and then Alantia and nods.

She told you didn't she?

Yeah she did.

Did she happen to give you a name we can call her by instead of wolf?

Alantia.

Alantia huh? I like it, it's pretty. Now why don't you show me where this meadow is.

They set off due southeast and an hour later they find the hidden meadow at last. They goe and fly into the meadow and look around. It was just like Alantia had shown him. It was medium size. Not too big. Had a waterfall with a pool full of fresh water at all times. There was a cave as well for her and the pups to live were berry bushes as well and the big huge rock as well.

There the cave, that's where we will put them. It is nice and dry inside. Then we will go find something for her to eat. I'm sure she's starving.

Then you take care of them and I'll go hunting and see if I can bring something back.

Right. But first help me with Alantia there's no way i can get her in there by myself with this shoulder Jack tore up.

Selena goes and helps with Alantia and gets her into the cave. Birch says he will take care of the pups and to just go find something for Alantia for now. Nodding Selena goes and heads out and Birch takes care of the pups and puts them with Alantia. After a bit of time Selena comes back with a doe and sets it down near the cave opening.

Hopefully this will do for now. It was all I could do. It should keep her fed for a couple of days. Since you know where this is you can come back and nurse her back to health, but not till we get you to an ER first.

That's the thing Selena. If we go there they will ask questions on how i got like this, and why there's not a scratch on you.

Well we need to think of something and fast. We can't leave you like this. Your starting to bleed threw the bandaids I have on you.

If I had my phone on me I'd call my father. He would know what to do. But i think i have another idea. And it has to work.

Where do you want me to take you?

The Wild Rehabilitation Center. If we're lucky someone I know will be there to help.

Right. You think you can make it like you are now? You look like you're about to fall over and pass out.

I'm going to have to, cause there's no way I'd fit in one of the cages.

Speaking of witch…

Selena goes over to the cages and she presses a small button on them and they go and they fold up to no bigger than a deck of cards and puts them in her pack on her back..

Can't leave theses behind. Right now for you. We can't risk you falling off your gear so lay down on it and I'll tie you up to it and pull you behind me. I'll use one of the tarps to cover you and then we will head to that rehab center of yours.

Sounds good to me. But are you sure The Shadow Rose can do it?

It'll have to do it. Now come on. Lay down and let's get going.

Birch does as he told. And there soon off to the rehab center.

Once we get there, if there's someone there ask for Cosoner. He knows me and he will help us out.

Right just leave it to me Birch. So don't worry.

They set off with Birch in tow and it takes them about 2 hours to get there and once they do Selena sees someone about to leave. She goes and speeds up stopping a few feet away and running up to the person about to leave. The man looks at her startled till he hears Birch behind her. He drops his umbrella and runs over to him calling out to him.

Birch? Birc can you hear me son?

Are you Cosoner?

Yes I am , who are you and what the hell happened?

There's no time for that. Can you help him? It's too risky to take him to the ER, and really I don't think he has much time left. He said you would help us.

Yes, I can help the both of you. There's a couple of vet staff here that can help. Help me bring him inside.

They go and they lift Birch up and they run him down to the vet's office and inside and onto a surgical table. Needless to say the two on vet staff were in shock at what they were seeing right before their eyes. One of them speaks up.

What the hell is going on here?! This man should be in a hospital not a veterinarian's office! Especially one meant for wild animals!

THERE ISN'T TIME FOR THAT! HE'S LOST A LOT OF BLOOD AND THIS WAS THE CLOSEST PLACE! NOW SHUT UP AND HELP HIM NOW!

The other vet had already been looking at the multiple cuts on him and was already at work without asking questions.

Holy Mother Of Queen Sally's Royal Gems these are bad.

She didn't care who or what he was; she just knew he was in bad shape and needed help. And if her college wouldn't help then she would do it on her own.

AT LEAST THIYENA KNOW WHAT TO DO. NOW EITHER HELP HER OUT OR LEAVE AND DON'T FUCKING COME BACK EVER AGAIN! CAUSE I WILL NOT HAVE THE GRANDSON OF HENDERSON VON ROKE DYING HERE AT MY CENTER!

V-v-von Roke?

YES VON ROKE! NOW ARE YOUR GOING TO HELP OR NOT?

R-r-right away Tim.

Good. Now I need to take care of his friend here. And so help you blab to ANYONE about this i'll have your HEAD Samuale got it!

Samuel goes and nods and sets to work helping Thiyena out.

Thiyena you in charge. If he gets out of had STAB him.

No problem Tim. now leave and go help that lovely lady over there. There's some dry clothing in my locker that should fit her, give it to her and show her to the showers to warm up. And don't you DARE tell me otherwise Tim. or I'll be stabbing you instead of Samuel.

Come on miss I'll show you to the locker rooms and showers and get you those dry clothing.

But Birch…

Come now there's not much we can do and will get in the way.

Tim goes and gently guides her out as Selena goes and looks back worried about Birch. Not much to do she allows Tim to lead her to the showers as he gets her a set of drying clothing and a towel. Once in she turns the hot water on and lets it run down her skin soothing her for a time till she goes and uses the soap that was in the stall to wash up. She washes her hair up and rinses it out and turns the water off. Taking the towel she dries off and get's dressed and combs her hair out. Her borrowed outfit was simple, yet pretty. She had on a bright pink big neck turtleneck sweater that felt as soft as baby bunny fur, with it she had on a short black and gray plaid pleated skirt. She looks at herself in the mirror that was on a wall and she hardly even could recognize herself. Somehow her skin didn't stand out as much as it would normally. And she kind of liked it. Giggling softly, placing her gem back on her horn, she walks out to be greeted by Tim who had a hot cup of hot tea in his hands for her. Taking it she thanks him as he leads her down a ways to sit on a bench to wait on Birch. They stay in silence for a time till Selena speaks finally.

Will they really keep everything they saw a secret to themselves?

Thiyena will most definitely. Samuel will if he knows what's good for him. Especially after he heard who Birch was related to he will.

So can you tell me what happened, and who you are?

It's a bit of a long story. And if Birch trusts you then I do as well.

Tim sit's next to her as she begins to tell what happened. From start to finish. Leaving out the part of where Alantia was, and how Birch formed some kind of mental bond with her, among other things like Ryu. After about an hour she finishes…

And then he said to bring him here and you would help us cause you know one another. Saying it would be too risky to take him to the ER without drawing any attention from the media or the SSCPD. ESPECIALLY the SSCPD. Cause moment they find out they would most likely lock him up, no matter if he was of the Von Rokes or not.

Yes indeed they would. You were right to bring him here.

I wish I knew how to get a hold of our Boss. She would know what to do. But we always had disposable phones so they couldn't be traced or anything. Is there anyone you know that can help us?

Maybe? But don't you know your boss's name at all?

No as i said i kind of begged to be let in on what was going on so i didnt get everything i needed to know. All I know is her name is Hanna and that's it. And there could be a BILLION Hanna's in Shining Star City with as big a place as it is.

Then maybe I can help out?

Selena goes and drops her cup of tea and stands up so fast she almost falls back down in her seat at hearing Ryu's voice as he walks up the hallway. She goes and runs to him as he holds out his arms and she jumps into them as he wraps his arms around her both glad the other is ok. They go and share a kiss for a moment till Ryu breaks it and asks where Birch was.

He's in the vet's office. I think they're still working on him. But what i wanna know is how you found us.

Ryu goes and smiles at her as he rests his forehead against hers saying…

I just followed my heart and it led me right to you.

Oh Ryu, stop being so cheesy.

You love it and you know it. Pulse it helps when I place a tracker on my girlfriend to find her.

He tells her as he gently bats at her charm on her horn making it sway side to side.

My charm?!

Yep. I told you i wasn't going to lose you again Selena. You're my everything and I love you, and I won't risk losing you again like I did last time. And when I heard from Hanna, after I went to her for help a year ago, that there was a chameleon girl wanting in on what was going on and how she wanted to try and redeem herself for something I knew it had to be you.

That explains how you know Hanna now at least. So does this mean you can get a hold of her? Birch is in pretty bad shape and has lost a lot of blood.

And speaking of which I just finished patching him up.

Thiyena goes and comes out wiping her hands off as she takes her glasses off and put's them in her top lab coat pocket. As she looks at Selena.

Hey those look better on you than me. Really bring it all out ok with that skin of your miss.

It's Selena, and thank you Dr. Thiyena. It was sweet of you to loan them to me, and I'll make sure you get them back once my clothing dry's.

Think nothing of it Selena. I was happy to help, and I'm not too worried about getting them back. In fact, keep them, I don't mind at all. And I won't take no for an answer. Now as for your friend it was kind of touch and go but I managed to do it. He's resting now. I have him on some IV fluids and have him on some pain meds. But it's going to take a long time for him to recover from the blood loss. If we knew his blood type that would help out. Then we could compare it to ours and do a blood transfusion, which would help him recover faster. But we don't so we have to wait.

Maybe Hanna would know?

Maybe he would? I need to call her. Wait here I'll be back in a few moments. So don't go anyway ok my little Moon Drop.

He goes and kisses her and looks at her.

How can I when you put a tracker on me my love.

Indeed. Now I'll be back soon.

With that he runs down the hallway and back outside for a few minutes. Sighing, Selena goes and picks up her cup she dropped and throws it out.

Come with me you can come see your friend why he makes that call.

Nodding Selena and Tim go and follow Thiyena to the back to see Birch.

So how is he?

Sleeping still. But he seems stable for now.

Good. here Selena dear you can sit here till your boyfriend comes back. And as for you Samuel. Go do something useful. Your fidgetiness is annoying me and making me nervous.

Why are you so jumpy for Samuel?

Why? WHY?! Cause he half a half dead mobian BEAR on our table, let alone a VON ROKE who came to us cut up like sliced CHEESE. And we really should be calling the authorities and an EMT! THAT'S WHY I'M SO JUMPY TIM!

Well it's not going to HAPPEN Samuel. Not why I'm in charge and own this place. So you can forget it. And if you tell anyone the Von Rokes will be the LEAST of you worries. Cause I'll have you ran out of this city faster than King Sonic and the royal TWINS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME SAMUEL?!

Yes sir.

Now get out of her! You're threw for the night. And remember what said SAMUEL. You tell anyone, you're out of the city.

R-r-right Tim. thank you. I'll be going now.

With that Samuel leaves and Ryu enters with good news.

Well good news everyone.

What is it Ryu?

Turns out me and Birch here are the same blood type so we can save him.

Oh Ryu! Really?!

Yeah. you can do it right miss?

Indeed. Come over here and I'll get you set up.

Right.

Ryu follows Thiyena and she gets him ready to draw blood from him. Having him set down she goes and has him rest his right arm so she could clean the nook of his elbow and get at the vein there. After she's done cleaning he ties a rubber band around his arm and goes and sticks a needle in him drawing his blood.

Right I'll be talking about 1 liter of blood from you. That should be more than enough to help your friend. But you will feel a bit off after words. So try not to move around so much. It shouldn't take long to get what we need.

As they were waiting there came a commotion from out in the hallway. Tim goes to check it out and sees Rexiton walking down the hallway with Bitsy and a Bear he's never met.

Rexiton!? Bitsy!? What are you doing here and who's the big fellow?

Hey Tim we came as soon as Hanna got a hold of me,and the big guys with us. Where's Birch at?

In here come on.

Rexiton and Bitsy and Tank go and follow Tim and leads them to where Birch is at. When they see Birch on the table they go and whispers…

Holy Mother Of Queen Sally Royal Gems he's bad looking.

Bitsy tries to go to her brother but Rexiton stops her.

That's what I said thank you very much. But lucky for us once we get this gents blood he will be fine.

How long has he been passed out?

Bitsy asks her as she looks at her big brother in shock.

By my calculations roughly 2 hours now. I sewed him up as best as I could since my abilities lay in animals not people. But the one I'm worried about is that nasty looking on his left shoulder in back.

She tells her as she goes and places the bag of blood from Ryu on a hook and goes and sets up a new needle and places it in Birches arm and lets it do it's job.

But like I said since we have this gents kindly donation he will be fine I hope.

I did the best as i could but as i said I'm worried about the one on the back of his left shoulder.

Could I see it please?

You, you brut help me, and be gentle with him.

She goes and points at Tank and he goes over to help her.

Holy shit. He's gonna have a nasty looking scar once that heals up.

Indeed Tank, even if i was to use my healing powers he still will. Right keep him still Tank. I'm gonna try now. Everyone give me room.

Everyone backs off a bit to give Bitsy some room. She goes and concentrates on the gash on his shoulder and call's out her healing ability

Serenity's Grace…

Her Hands go and light up in a golden aura as she slowly moves them across the gash and only able to stop the deeper part of the wound up. She goes and does the same for the other deep cuts on him as well. Bitsy nods to Tank once she is done and he lays him back down. Feeling a bit off and somewhat dizzy, Bitsy starts to sway a bit and Ryu catches her and helps her sit down on the stool he was just on.

Easy there Angel. We don't need another one of you passed out in here.

Thank you.

Bitsy tells him as she holds onto him for a few more moments till her dizziness eases up. Smiling at him she nods to let him know she was ok now.

He should be ok for now. I was able to at least heal the deeper parts of the cuts so they will heal a bit better and not bleed should he end up tearing out any of the stiches. All we need to do is wait till he wakes up. And I hope it's soon. I don't think any one of us wants to explain why my brothers here on a vets table and not in the ER.

Indeed there little Angel, but we may not have to.

What do you mean Ryu?

Selena asks him.

I just happen to have a cabin out here that we can keep him at till he's recovered. It's safe, quiet and no one knows about it but me.

Why do you have a cabin out here Ryu?

For one it's my secret getaway from everyone in the clan. Trust me. Even tho things have quieted down since the whole scroll of deception fiasco, I still like to get away from everyone. I had planned on taking you there one day before we were married as a surprise but… well you know my love,and two I bought it off an elderly gent who couldn't look after it any more. It was a deal I couldn't refuse really at the time for only 500 rings. I had the place for about 8 years now. And well. When you ran away after what happened it was the only place I wanted to be.

Yeah… I do. Wait? You had it for over 8 years and not once you did you bring me to it?!

Well I had to fix it up for one. It was falling apart in some places and it really needed some work on others. I finished it before we announced our engagement and before the scroll fiasco. And then everything else just happened. So yeah. I mean ever since you left that day out of the blue I was devastated. For the first few weeks i layed in bed recovering from the gash you gave me. Even after I was healed up, I didn't want to get up out of bed. I didn't see any reason to now that you were gone. No one could do anything to get me out of my room let alone the house. I just lost all reason to do so. During that time everyone kept looking for you all over.

But no one could find you. We searched for the first 6 months till we were forced to give up. You mother and father and grandfather didn't want to, nor did my mom. But the elder's said we had to. That in time maybe one day you would return to us, and we just had to wait it out. And we should let you be for now to work things out on her own. Needless to say, I was furious about it. Rutan tried to stop me as I left the elders chambers but I just threw him back out of my way and went to our secret place we would go to a lot. I Stood there for hours till the sun started to come up the next day. Your father found me the next morning at our spot. I tried to tell him I was sorry but he wouldn't let me. Instead he gave me a backpack full of things I would need. Along with 1500 rings to help me get by on my own for the first year. Telling me to go find you and bring you home.

Daddy said that? I would've thought out of anyone he would be the most mad at me for what I did.

To be honest he was at first for the first few days, till he realized that he was mad at the fact he lost you like he did because of what others had done. And let's just say I've seen him mad before. But sentencing someone to death as the ultimate punishment…..that even scared me to be honest.

Daddy didn't go threw with it did he?!

No Salma talked him out of it thankfully. And he sent them to the null zone with King Sonic and Queen Sally's aprovel.

Good.

Hey not to cut in or anything but shouldn't we get going before the sun comes up? And this place opens up?

Tank has a point. We really need to get going. Since we're going to use your hidden place I assume you have a hover car or something out there?

I do yes. Come on help get him outside and I'll pull around back so no one sees us.

They go and start moving Birch to the back of the center why Ryu goes and gets his hover car and pulls around back. With Tanks help they manage to get him in the back bed of Ryu's hover truck.

Right he's back there now. Bitsy, Tank lets go. We need to get you home.

But I wanted to go with them Uncle.

I know you do Bitsy, but if i don't get you home before tomorrow my sister will be after us all. And you know how she is.

Screw Aunt Agatha! For once in my life i would rather do what i want and not live under her rule! I'm going with them and I won't take no for an answer uncle! Birch is going to need me and I won't leave him alone.

Listen we don't have time to argue like this. We need to go NOW! I have a funny feeling that Samuel guy won't keep his mouth shut for long so we need to go.

ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Fine. you can go but Tank you're coming home with me. We can't have both of you missing at once Agatha will suspect something is up.

Sorry but I'm with Bitsy on this one. I'm going to. Fucking SCREW Agatha and her way's Birch needs the both of us and I'm not leaving Bitsy alone by herself.

With that said Tank grabs Bitsy by the hand and they jump in the hover truck and tell's Ryu to go. Without waiting for another argument. Him, Selena, Bitsy and Tank drive off leaving Rexiton to deal with everything on his own.

Stubborn lot aren't they?

Indeed. And if that Ryu guy is right about Samuel then we best clean up fast. Feel like helping us Rex?

Sure may as well. I'll think of something to tell Agatha later. Maybe we will get lucky and she will be delayed for a couple of weeks.

Just as he was thinking that his phone goes off and he takes it out…

_*If you're strong_

_You can fly_

_You can reach the other side_

_Of the rainbow*_

And what do you know? It's HER…

_It's all right_

_Take a chance_

_Cause there is no circumstance_

_That you can't handle_

_When you use your mind_

Uuugh! I'll be in a moment i need to get this….

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom..._

AGATHA! Hey sis so nice to hear from you…

As Rexiton goes and talks to Agatha, Tim and Thiyena go back in and start to clean up. After 10 minutes he comes in sighing as he hangs up.

Well we got a super lucky break.

How so Rex?

Her flight got delayed due to a in coming tropical storm where she's at, and it doesn't look like it's going to let up for a long time. So she's stuck where she's at right now. So that gives us all time now. Let's just hope it's enough time.

_Somewhere out on the forest road….._

How's he doing back there?

Fine but i wish this rain would let up tho.

You and me both Angel. Now hold on I'm going to put it in overdrive. The sooner we get there the better. And then we can all get out of the rain.

Flooring it Ryu goes and drives a bit faster as Bitsy, Tank and Selena hold on. It takes them about 2 hours to get there. Once there Ryu get's out and runs to open the door to the cabin why Tank helps bring him in as Bitsy phone goes off with a text.

Flight delayed for a while due to a tropical storm. Don't know when i will be back.

AA

Ok aunty Agatha will let Tank know be safe.

This is great, the first sign of good news.

That means I can stay here till my brother wakes up since my aunt is not coming home anytime soon.

Then let's hope Ryu has enough here to feed a small army of 5. Come let's get inside why we can.

Bitsy and Selena head inside just as Tank was coming downstairs.

How is he Tank?

He's resting for now Bitsy. The pint of blood that Chameleon gave him is gone so he should pull threw in a day or two. But what about you Love?

A bit tired from using my power's still but at least the cut's on him are somewhat better than i couldn't do much to fully heal them. Even that super nasty one on his back. For now they can finish healing on their own. That big one took a bit out of me tho. It was a lot deeper ten the rest. Almost going to the bone.

As long as he makes it, it's all I care about. We have been thru enough as is. And that idiot dies on me now I'll bring him back from the dead just to kill him again.

And if you don't love, I will. I owe him for keeping you safe why you were out there. And I won't let a friend of my beloved die cause of doing something he cared about. It's not his time yet. Besides he owes us still.

Ryu comes down stairs with some blankets for the girls and some towels as well for everyone to dry off.

Ryu now is not the time for that.

Owes you for what?

Let's say it's a bit more personal and private and leave it at that.

Hey just cause I'm 16 doesn't mean i don't know thing's I shouldn't. Trust me whatever it is that my brother owes you, then let me take his place, cause he's gonna be a grump when he wakes up in a few day's.

Angel I'm afraid you can't take his place due to two thing's.

What two thing's?

1\. You're only 16 to start with right? Not that i won't mind or anything. But still.

Yea so?

Then that brings us to number 2. Even if we allowed it I don't think the big fellow over there would like the idea of it. He's been giving me the stink eye ever since I caught you as you finished your healing work on your brother. Like he thinks I'm going to try and make a move on you or something.

At that comment there comes a low growl from Tank as if he was trying to make his point clear he was unamused with the fact he said something.

Tank?

Ok ok enough. What Ryu is trying to say is this Bitsy…

She goes and whispers something into Bitsy ear and her face turns a bright red color as she facepalmes groning.

Your fucking KIDDING ME! He agreed to do THAT with the both of you?! Oh sweet Mother of Queen Sally's Royal Gems. I will never see my brother the same way again.

Don't think too much into it. He never really agreed to it. But if i can i'll get my way with him yet.

Hey that's my brother you're talking about SNOWBALL!

Bitsy what is she going on about? What did Birch promise?

And besides if it is true I'd be willing to do it of my own free will. He's done so much for me in the past as my brother, it's the least I can do. Tho i had always thought my first time would be with Tank really when it came time.

Wait? Are they talking about…? Birch promised her THAT?! And you're willing to take his PLACE?! NOT ON MY WATCH YOU BE!

Selena goes and chuckles a little bit.

Easy big guy. It's just an inside joke, nothing more. It was my idea at the time before Ryu found us. In short i Kind of Blackmailed him. But he wouldn't go for it. But it's been fun toying with him about it. So to be honest it wouldn't surprise me if he did go threw with it later on.

It's ok Tank. nothing's going to happen. Yet anyway.

And see what did i tell you? Now your guard dog wants to kill me over a bit of joking around.

Bitsy looked at Tank and sure enough he looked peeved.

Tank back off. He's just joking around nothing more. I know you're on edge with Birch being down and out, but we can't go attacking his friend's over something as mundane as this. Besides it's rude to do so when Ryu has been so kind to us and helping us out like this.

But Bitsy…?

Enough Tank. If she says there joking around then there joking around. Now onto another matter how about we introduce ourselves since we never got to really.

Right well I'm Selena and this big fellow is Ryu Hitsuroya. My boyfriend/brother and Fiance. Don't ask it's a long story.

In short my family is a branch family so many times removed were pretty much considered a family of our own.

Right well, I'm Bitsy Von Roke, and this is Tank Von Roke, my cousin and boyfriend as well.

If anything my real last name is Vandercroft. So Tank Vandercroft if you please. Another long story on my part as well. And one being fixed soon.

Right well. Since we're going to be stuck here for a few days I think I best head back into town and pick up some thing's. Wasn't expecting guest's so I don't have a lot here. There's a bathroom upstairs and you're all free to use it to warm up. Selena there is an extra room with some of your things in it. See if you can find Bitsy something dry to wear before she catches a cold. Same for you. Tank you look to be about the same size as me big guy. My rooms up the stairs second door on the left see if you can find something for yourself as well. Once you all warmed up, help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen. I'll be back soon. Tank after Bitsy is warmed up show her to her brother would you please.

Of course.

Good. now I'll be back before too long I hope just sit tight ok.

Ryu before you go don't you think you should change first? Last thing we need is the SSCPD arresting you cause they think you're some wannabe thief.

Good point.

Ryu heads up stairs and changes, as he comes back down he kisses Selena and heads back out saying he should be back by morning.

Be careful Ryu.

I will. You just worry about them. I'm sure Tank can watch himself but Bity I don't know how well she can hold her own. So watch over them all love ok?

I will.

Come on Bitsy let's see if we can find you something to wear and get you into a hot shower. Tank stand watch down here. We may not have been followed but I don't want to risk it and want to be ready to move should someone comes knocking.

Right.

After a bit of time Selena find something that fit's Bitsy and she heads for a shower. After 10 minutes she comes down in a pink thin strapped nightgown that came just above her knees a couple of inches. She was still towel drying her hair as she came down, placing the towel around her shoulders as she saw Tank starting a fire.

Hey big guy showers open if you want one.

Thanks. I'll get one here in a bit just waiting for Selena to come back in with some more wood.

As he said that Selena comes back in with an arm load of wood and she heads over to Tank who takes them and sets them down on the wood pile.

Right, that should do for now. Tank why don't you head up and get a shower and I'll take Bitsy to her brother in the spare bedroom. And why she sits with him I'll see what I can make down here for us to eat. Let's hope Ryu has some decent.

Tank takes Bitsy up to see Birch as he heads for a shower. She sits with him quietly for a time till Selena comes up an hour later with a cup of hot veggie broth for her, Bitsy takes it and says thank you as Selena grabs another chair and sits behind her and starts brushing out her hair.

He will be ok won't her Selena?

As long as I have known your brother for nearly a year now, I know he's a stubborn ass piece of shit. So there's no way he will give up now. Your brother is strong, smart and a power house to be reckoned with when he sets his mind to something. So don't worry he will make it, I know he will. Now finish your broth why it's still hot. I'll get the other guest room ready for you and Tank to sleep in for the night.

Selena goes to make the other guest room up and leaves Bitsy alone with her brother for a time. After a while Tank comes in to find her passed out with her head laying next to him. Smiling at her he goes and he gently picks her up trying not to wake her up he heads to the door stopping for a moment and looking back at Birch…

Birtch you bastard, you better fucking make it or you're going to regret it if you don't.

Looking down at Bitsy in his arms he goes and takes her to there room and put's her to bed. Once done he heads back down to see how Selena is doing.

Any sign of him yet?

No nothing yet. My guess is he stopped at the agency to check in on thing's and see what happened after we left. How's Bitsy doing?

I just put her to bed. Thanks again for helping us out and for letting us come along. I know how close Bitsy is with her brother and how much he means to her.

Not like we had much of a choice really. We were running out of time as was. Besides if we were followed it's nice to have a bit of extra muscle on hand to help protect Birch and Bitsy. I mean you do know how to fight right?

A bit yeah. And Bitsy know's how to handle herself some as well.

Even still.

_*I can see clearly now that the rains are gone_

_I can see all obstacles in my way_

_Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind…*_

That's Bitsy's phone?

_*It's gonna be a bright (bright)_

_Bright (bright) sunshiny day_

_It's gonna be a bright (bright)_

_Bright (bright) sunshiny day…_

Tank goes and gets Bitsy's phone from her bag she had with her when they left the center and answers it…

Hello?

_Tank it's me Hanna. Where's Ryu at?_

He left some time ago to go get food for the cabin were at.

_Who's all there with you?_

Bitsy and Selena and Birch why?

_Give the phone to Birch._

I can't right now he's passed out in bad shape.

_What do you mean he's in bad shape?!_

I don't know all the details of what happened but when we got to the center he was in pretty bad shape.

Give the phone here Tank.

Selena goes and holds out her hand for Bitsy phone and Tank hands it over.

Hanna, it's me Chika. Or rather Selena really. But another story for another time. Listen Birch is in bad shape. He had a fight with Jack who turned him into swiss cheese almost. Me and Ryu got him out of there and saved the wolf and her cubs. The wolf and her cubs are some place hidden and safe, i won't say where tho till Birch gives the ok. It seems he and the wolf somehow formed some sort of bond it's hard to explain really.

Anyway. After we found a safe place we took him to the rehab center. It was the closest place and with how bad of shape he was in it was too risky to take him to the ER without the SSCPD being involved or anyone else for that matter. He said he had a friend there that could help him and they did. But now he's passed out and we don't know when he will wake up. He lost a lot of blood on the way to the Rehab center.

Ryu donated some of his as you know, and from there you know the rest. Bitsy refused to go back home with her brother like he was. And Tank didn't want to leave Bitsy alone so there with me and Ryu at his cabin. But we will need medical supplies for Birch. IV fluids and bandages as well, painkillers and antibiotics. The vet that was there gave him all of that as she was patching him up but we had to leave when Ryu got a bad feeling that one of the other vets there wasn't gonna keep his mouth shut for long.

_Right, I understand Selena. Is there a way to get a hold of Ryu now?_

I think so yeah. I think he still has his comlink on him.

_I tried that but i can't get through. Even on the one he made. You know where he is?_

No i don't all i know is he went out to get some things for the cabin and us. He said he would be back by morning but i have a feeling Birch is going to need some more pain meds and such again soon.

_Right. Do you have any clue of where you are?_

No I don't. I know it's got to be close to a cell station or we wouldn't be talking right now. Either that or he has his own hookups he did himself which would be my guess. And with this rain and it being the dead of night i won't be able to see anything to give you a clue.

_Right. Then we will have to hope Ryu manages to find something and brings it back….wait..hold on I'm getting word of something...it's Ryu! He's here right now. Hold on I'll put you on speaker phone…._

_Right go for it Selena. We can hear you now._

Selena goes and does the same as well so Tank could listen in as well letting them know….

Ryu were the hell have you been at. Where sitting here worried half to death about you.

_You sure it's not just you love?_

RYU AKIHIRO HITSUROYA!

_Oh shit dude, she said your full name, your in for it now._

Someone in the background say's snickering as Ryu goes and acts like he's gonna hit the guy, making him flinch, but it was Hanna who ends up slapping the back of his head for him. Ryu nod's his thanks.

_Listen Selena I'm sorry I'm taking so long love. I decided to stop here at the agency and get some medical supplies for Birch. I didn't know where else to go without being asked a lot of questions and having the cops called on me. Lucky for me I did find a 24/7 shopping mart opened and got food for us all for the next few days. Once I get everything I need here I'll be on my way back._

Right. You know what you need for Birch at least?

_I have a feeling yeah. Look don't worry i have everything ok. Just for now go rest. I'll be home soon. Speaking of which, how are Bitsy and Tank?_

They're fine. Bitsy is a sleep and Tank's up keeping me company for now.

_Right then for now get some rest the both of you I'll be back shortly._

No way am I sleeping tonight till I know your back safe. Besides, someone needs to keep watch should someone comes knocking that shouldn't be. And right now if anything I'm the only able body here who can hold their own long enough for Bitsy and Tank to get out of here with Birch.

R_ight, then Tank you go get some sleep should anything happen you're going to need to be at your best._

Sure thing Ryu.

Will see you soon Ryu be safe on your way back.

_Always love._

They hang up and Selena looks at Tank worried as she looks back outside as a clash of lighting light's up the skies for a moment, and for a moment Selena swear's up and down she saw someone out there watching them. Whoever they were they were pure white like her and it looked like they had some kind of hawk with them. When the lighting strikes again they were gone. Tank goes and places a hand on her shoulder startling her a bit…

You ok Selena?

Y-yeah… I just thought for sure I saw someone out there in the rain a moment ago watching us over by those trees with some kind of strange hawk.

Tank goes and looks out and as another lighting bolt runs across the night skies and looks but doesn't see anything or one.

Well whoever or WHATEVER it was there gone. Maybe i should stay up and wait for Ryu to get back. I think if anyone is tired it's you. I don't know what you guys have been through but I think it's you that needs the rest not me.

M-m-maybe your right Tank? It's not like me to be so jumpy or agitated like this at all. I was trained to expect the unexpected and then some. So i don't know why i am. But maybe you're right. Maybe I'm the one who needs sleep after all. It has been a longer night for me then it has you. Just keep watch and wake me up in a few hours to switch ok.

Sure Selena.

Selena thanks him and heads up stairs. Soon as he hears the door to Ryus room close he goes and quietly look's for a flashlight and finding he goes outside to where Selena had pointed and looks around. After a few moments he finds some shoe prints. He shines the light around but doesn't see anyone. But he ends up hearing a soft churr like sound from up above and shines the light upwards and sees a strange looking bird looking back at him. Could this be the strange looking hawk that was with the one who was here just moments ago that Selena told him of? Not taking any chances he goes and calls out to whoever could be out there…

Listen whoever you are. Stay away from us. We don't need nor want you here so just leave us alone!

The strange hawk looks back at him, turning his head and churr once more. When a voice could be heard from behind him…

We do not wish you any harm friend. We are wondering how the Grolar bear is doing.

Tank turns around and flashes the light on whoever was behind him, and he sees what looks to be a white panthress standing before him. The hawk goes and churrs out and flys over to her landing on her shoulder.

Who are you and what do you want?

As i said i wish to know how the Grolar bear is doing?

Why should I tell you anything? You could be after him for all I know. Listen lady i don't know what's going on or who you are but I'm not telling you shit till you tell me who you are first.

My Name is Snowdrop. And the Grolar bear is now bonded to a wolf I know. So tell me how he is or I will make you tell me by FORCE if necessary.

I'd like to see you try, lady. I'll take you on if I have to. I won't let you get anywhere near my family or friends.

Then so be it.

Snowdrop goes and draws her sword and points it at him, why Tank goes and puts up his fist ready for a fight. But before either one could do anything there comes another voice as a black shadow jumps in between them stopping them both.

Sis don't. This isn't the way to get answers and you know it.

Sighing and nodding Snowdrop goes and puts away her sword nodding as the black shadow turns around to face Tank revealing himself to be a black panther.

Listen big guy we really don't want to harm you or you're friends in there. I'm Dax, and we just need to know how the Grolar Bear is doing nothing more and we will be on our way.

Tank looks at the black panther in the eye and he could see he was telling the truth. He looks up at the house and he could see Selena standing there watching them as he nods to her.

He's in bad shape right now. I don't know all the details of what happened to him. I just know he was sliced up pretty badly during a fight. Some friends helped us and fixed him up. But he lost a lot of blood. One of our friends here gave him some of his blood, and we brought him here for safety to rest and recover. But that's all I know. I don't know anything more. But who are you guys anyway?

Let's say we're sort of….PROTECTORS… of sorts… guardians if you would. And we have reason to believe your Grolar Bear friend is part of something much bigger than anyone knows of. It's hard telling right now really. But we're fairly sure of it. So he needs to survive no matter what. Do you understand?

Yeah I understand. But isn't there more you can tell me other than that?

No we can't sorry. All we know is that not much more...Mayling?

At that moment Dax's pendant glows and Mayling comes out startling Tank.

The hell's going on now?

Easy friend she's with me. Mayling what's going on why are you out?

It's him. There is something special about him but i don't know what it is.

You think he's one of them?

Yes he could be. But?

But what?

I sense another powerful soul as well in the house. Two in fact.

Well we know one is the Grolar Bear. could it be him your sensing?

Maybe yes. But there is another one as well. You there tell me who's all in the cabin there?

Just my girlfriend and a friend of the Grolar Bear.

Dax get me closer.

Sure thing Mayling.

Before Tank could say anything Dax was goes and runs to the house, Tank was about to go after them when Snowdrop stopped him shaking her head.

Don't worry he won't be seen. Just give them a moment.

After a few moment's they stop under a window and jump up and look in. inside Bitsy was a sleep tossing and turning. Mayling nods to Dax and they come running back.

Well?

Is the other Grolar Bear i was sensing. She too has a strong powerful soul in her as well. But it has yet to fully awaken like his.

Then I guess we have no choice but to explain things then don't we?

No, the wolf was an exception. We have to let the others find the truth on their own. You know that Dax.

Excuse me not to be rude but what is going on here?

Mayling goes and looks at Tank nodding at him.

You and your friends are part of a prophecy from long ago during my time from when I was, well more alive then I am now. And that's all you need to know.

I don't know why but something is telling me to believe you all.

And what of your friend hiding in the shadows behind you? Does she believe us as well?

Snowdrop goes and nods behind Tank as Selena goes and comes out kunai at the ready.

So you saw me,impressive for someone so blind.

Not as blind as you may think PRINCESS of the shinobi clan. Shimada was the one that saw you for me.

A hybrid Black Hawk and a crimson wisp huh?

So what will it be then?

Tank you sure you can believe what they say?

I have a feeling in my very soul Selena. I don't know how or why but i do.

Selena goes and lowers her kunai and lowers her guard.

Then so be it. Come, Dax, Mayling it's time to go. There's someone coming and we stayed long enough.

Right. Let's go Dax.

Mayling goes back into the pendent and Snowdrop and Dax leave. Selena and Tank looked over at the road and sure enough there was someone coming but they didn't know who.

Tank go down and see who it is. I'll be behind you in the shadows should it not be Ryu.

Right Selena leave it to me.

Selena goes and runs back the way she came to come up from behind the house as Tank meets whoever is coming up the road. As the lights come closer they blind Tank for a moment till the vehicle stops and the door opens at the same time the lights go off.

Tank? I thought you were in bed?

SELENA IT'S OK IT'S RYU!

Selena goes and comes from the side of the house putting her kunai away and goes running up to Ryu hugging him.

Boy are we glad to see you right now.

What happened? Why are you guys out here?

Will explain later but let's get everything inside first.

As they were taking things inside Tank and Selean tell Ryu what happened. After a bit they finish up and Ryu looks at them…

And you believe them Tank?

I do. Had they wanted to attack us they would have done so as I was standing there since there were two of them.

Right. For now you keep this to yourself Tank. and for as long as you can. Don't tell Bitsy anything nor Birch if and when he wakes up. We all have enough to worry about as is. And we don't need to add more to it.

Right.

For now let's just get threw the next few days first and then worry about that. Everything's been put away so for now let's head to bed. It's been a long day, and the sun is about to come up any time.

Tank and Selena agree and they all head up stairs. Ryu goes and checks on Birch and makes sure the IV is fine and gives him some pain medicine and heads on out heading to his room with Selena. No one doesn't wake up till early afternoon the next day. For the next 5 days it was the same. Wake up, watch Birch, train, eat, sleep and repeat. Why Tank and Bitsy were there, Selena and Ryu give them a few training lessons of some basic skills just to help pass the time. This particular morning Ryu was training both Tank and Bitsy together some martial arts from the shinobi clan. Easy moves but effective as well. They had been doing them for the past five days now. And Bitsy was moving along faster then Tank. And up n Birch's room Selena was at the window watching them as a gentle breeze blows threw letting in some fresh air. Smiling down at them she begins to talk to Birch.

You should see your sister Birch. She's a real natural at this. It's like it comes so easy for her, why Ryu already has her trying some more advanced stuff right now just to see how she takes to it. Tank tho? He's having a bit more trouble at it. I think he's a bit jealous of Bitsy cause she was able to master it faster than him ha ha ha. But Tank is a fast learner as well. He already memorized most of the moves taught to him, but for some reason it's like his mind knows everything but he can't make his body do the moves right. It's weird. Sure he's a big guy but that shouldn't stop him from doing them. But Bitsy, it's like she can get both her mind to memorize everything AND get her body to do it all no problem. Oh now Bitsy is giving Ryu a run for his money ha haa.. OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT….

Selena goes and winces as Ryu slips and falls chest first in the mud and goes sliding right into Tank from behind causing Tank to fall over backwards onto Ryu. Selena goes and starts to laugh as Bitsy is standing there holding her sides laughing up a storm.

Well Ryu is gonna feel that later. I do hope they know they're not coming into the house all wet and muddy cause i ain't cleaning up after those two. OH SHIT HAHA! BITSY BEHIND YOU! WATCH OUT!

Bitsy looks behind her and sees the boy's getting up, they didn't look to amused right then and there and they go and shake some of the mud off as TANK goes and scoops up a ball of mud looking at Bitsy with a sly evil grin…

Oh no you don't Tank…. Don't you DARE throw that at me….Tank….Tank… I'm warning you… don't do it…

Before Bitsy could protest any more Ryu goes and Grabs her from behind and she squeals out trying to get away from him.

LET ME GO YOU BRUTE!

Bitsy keeps trying to wiggle free as Tank comes closer with the mud pie he has in his hands for her as he keeps grinning.

TANK I SAID NO! BACK OFF TANK! SO HELP ME YOU DO IT YOUR SLEEPING DOWN STAIRS TONIGHT!

Bitsy! Move number 6!

Move number 6? OH YEAH!

It was Bitsy's turn now to get a sly smile as she goes and reaches up with her hands as far as they could go and right in the middle of Ryu's sides she goes and pokes at him. This causes Ryu to puff out his cheeks and burst into a giggle fit.

oh..god...haha...nooooo...PFFFT...haha...no….not….there…SELENA...HAHA…..YOU...WENCH….HAHAH!...I'LL...GET...YOU...FOR...PFFF…...OHOHOHOHOOO...HEHAA...FOR THIS…..YOU...HAAHA...SHE..DE..HAHHE...VIL…

Bitsy ceases her chance and she goes and elbows him in the rib cage and he ends up letting out an OOF as she goes and takes him by the arm and putting everything she has into tries to go and throw Ryu up and over her shoulder but ends up failing instead and ends up slipping in the mud with him half on top of her th time causing Bitsy to let out an OOF instead…

That...was bad thinking on my part hahaha…..i would have had it if it wasn't for the mud.

Shit Bitsy you ok?!

Tank comes walking over making sure to be careful as Ryu whispers something in her ear and she nods giggling softly. Just as Tank comes over to help them up, Ryu and Bitsy take Tanks outstretched hands they go and they use their free hands and grab Tanks leg and cause him to fall backwards into the mud one more causing mud to rain down on them. They go and start laughing and end up having a mud fight instead of training. Selena was watching them from the window when a sound could be heard from behind her. Looking behind her she see's Birch waking up and she goes over to him.

Birch!? You're awake?! How do you feel? Are you ok? GUYS HE'S AWAKE! BIRCH IS AWAKE!

BIRCH!?

Selena yells out the window at them and they go running from the back shaking off as much mud as they could before coming in. before long Selena could hear them coming up the stairs and down the hallway...

Like I was turned into swiss cheese. What the fucking hell happened to me? I really don't remember anything after the wolf.

Before Selena could answer him Ryu, Tank and Bitsy come running into the room but Selena goes and stops them before they could get past the doorway.

Forget it you three. Not a ONE of you are coming in here looking like MUD MONSTERS! Shower first then Birch second. Bitsy bathroom NOW! SHOWER NOW!

Yes Selena!

Bitsy didn't dare to protest with Selena in charge.

You two, LAKE NOW! AND SO HELP ME YOU GIVE ME LIP I'LL HANG THE BOTH OF YOU BY YOUR BIG TOES! NOW GET GOING!

Right away love…

Ryu Grabs Tank and pulls him along, not really needing any encouragement Tank follows behind him to the lake without another word. Sighing and shaking her head she goes and sits down sighing. She goes and looks over at Birch, smiling as she gets up to help him sit up as she starts telling him what happened after finding a place for the wolf. Somewhere along the way she excuses herself to go put dry clothing and towels out on a chair for the boys outside, and to find something for Bitsy to wear. She comes back after a bit and sits with Birch glad for the quiet time with him.

He finishes telling him everything that has happened in the last five days from start to finish. After a bit Bitsy comes in and spends some time with Birch telling him everything that happened why she and Tank were here. After another hour Tank and Ryu come back and not to feel the wrath of Selena they go and clean up the mud trail left by them. Once done they go and see Birch too. The next few days go by somewhat faster than they have been. Birch end's up staying in bed for a few more days to recover is strength and Bitsy helps heal him with her abilities. Even with his cuts now healed up it took another 5 day's till he was ready to get out of bed and move around.

On the 6th day of Birch's recovery Bitsy gets a text saying that Agatha would be back in 2 days and they had to get home now. Tank and Bitsy reluctantly say goodbye and Ryu takes them home saying not to have too much fun why he was gone. Birch goes and limps outside, his left leg still hurting him despite the healing Bitsy done on him. His arm was as well but it was doing better too. Birch asks about Alantia and how she was doing. Selena tells him she's been fine and that she's been going to see her every other day to make sure she was ok and fed saying she still had aways to go. But she was looking a bit bad as well saying it looked like the bite marks were becoming infected and her bad leg looked the same.

Then I need to heal up faster so I can get her help. Or she won't make it on her own.

The only way for you to get better fast is to do your workouts and rest. A lot of rest.

What? You don't wanna have your way with me like we agreed. I mean I don't think I'd put up much of a fight if you did and I think Ryu wouldn't mind if we did.

Birch winks at her as she helps him inside.

Oh your cute. But you best watch out you could get hurt again.

Oh really what could you do that would hurt me?

Selena goes and she KICKS him hard in his left leg right at the bad spot causing Birch growl out in pain as he looks up at Selena as he falls over onto his knees.

Don't say I didn't warn you tiger.

That was a cheap shot Selena! God dammit that hurt!

Hey you're the one that brought the challenge on Birch so it's on you.

Well i didn't think you'd go THAT low. Geez.

Selena goes and helps Birch up smiling at him as she helps him back inside and onto the sofa to rest.

Hey you ok? Sorry i did that but you were kind of asking for it you know he he he.

Even still you didn't have to do it so hard geez.

Selena goes and looks at his leg to make sure it wasn't too bad or that she had accidentally busted the skin opened any. Seeing it was fine and just to be a bit of a flirt she goes and kisses to make it better.

Oh who's being cute NOW Selena.

Hahaha… ok you what about lunch?

What do we have?

Nothing much but I'm sure I can fix something up.

After a bit they have some lunch and Birch trys and walks around some outside to get his muscles working again, and shortly after he takes a nap with Selena, with a bit of protesting on his part he didn't want her to but caves in when she threatened to flip him out of the hammock, outside in the hammock. Selena was the first one awake and to hear Ryu come back and she wake's Birch up.

See you two had a lovely time today, and a nice nap together.

She threatened to flip me out of the hammock if I didn't let her.

Ryu goes and laughs at hearing this and kisses her.

For the next 3 weeks it was the same routine till Birch was able to get around a lot better now on his own. He was now able to hold his own against Selena and Ryu during training and even managed to win a bet on who could beat who during it, he came out on top and won and got to pick takeout that night. Another week and Birch was out on his own taking a walk down a pathway that Selena found saying that led up to the top of the waterfall of where his wolf was. As he neared the top of the waterfall he could hear someone laughing. He goes and rushes to the top and kneels down to his belly and crawls the last few feet and looks over making sure he wasn't seen and taking out some binoculars he had brought with him he looks out over the meadow.

Coming into the meadow was a girl of exceptional beauty. Her fur was the color of a tropical sunset that had aqua green markings on her. She looked to be a hybrid of a fox and lynx he heard called a Lyox. The aqua green markings showed a Iberian Lynx with the rosetta markings. Her other markings showed a swift fox. Her tail looked to him to be about 10 inches long and looked to be kept well groomed. It flowed behind her like a soft cloud and was tipped purple. Her ears looked more Lynx like in size, so a bit on the small size, but had more of the shaped pointed look about them like that of a swift fox. T

hey had purple tuffs on the tip of her ears that looked almost like streamers. Her fingers were tipped purple as well. It looked from where he was hiding that she had teal claws coming out of her hands that were a teal color. Her hair was long and reached the base of her tail. It was a soft purple tipped with teal. She had only one small braid that was on her right side. Her bangs were brushed off to the left side of her face and held back with some clips. When she removed her sunglasses he was captivated by her unusual colored eyes. It was like he was staring into a perfect tropical sunset. They were Sectoral Heterochromia. Her right eye was a turquoise blue with purple, why her left eye was pink with soft orange, they were stunning to say the least.

The outfit she was wearing was a light pink, white, and gray camo set. She had underneath the shorts white see thru tights, her top was a cross top in the same color as the rest of her outfit. On it was a rhinestone heart shaped eyes skull and cross bone. When she turned around on her extreme gear he saw that her mini hooded jacket was white and pink trimmed and had the same image as her top but all in rhinestones. She had on a camo pink, white, and gray bandana on. She had on a pair of white gloves trimmed pink that had a rose gold plate on them. She had on a pair of white heeled boots that had pink soles on them with gold buckles.

With them she had on bright pink socks as well. As she keeps turning on her extreme gear he could see a scar on her left midsection where her fur hasn't grown back. She goes and sets her sunglasses on the top of her head and he could see that they were a pair of rare Blackrocker sunglasses. Limited edition due to the gold that they were trimmed in. He could see that she had pink lip gloss when and they hit sunlight made her lips shine. She had on soft purple eyeshadow that sparkled as well when the sun hit them. On her left side he could see a rose gold ipod with matching earbuds. He could see that she had some gold bangles on. In her ears he could see that 4 gold studs in her right ear where the 4th one connected to the first lower one via a small chain that had a star charm on it. Along with the 4 gold studs she had a pair of gold hoop earrings on.

As he watched her he could see that she had gotten off her board and was slowly walking towards the cave. Birch's eyes go wide and thinking fast he goe and gets up and jumps up into the air and flips aiming a fist their way roaring out causing them to look up in time as his fits meet the ground causing a shockwave that ends up sending her and her robot dog flying back leaving a small crater where they had been standing moment's before. Standing up to his full height of 7 feet 5 inches tall he looks down at her and growls low saying only 2 words to her….

GET. OUT!...

**BACK AT THE WILDLIFE REHAB CENTER….**

Atlantia goes and wakes up with a yawn shaking her head. It had been forever since she remembered all of that. Of how she and Birch met. How he tried to save her from the bad men that took her. And then some. As she was thinking things over from her dream she saw that someone had came in as she was sleeping and brought her a bowl of water and some food for her. She gets up on shaky legs, and trying not to wake the pups, tentatively hops over to the two dishes and drinks some water. She looks out the window seeing that the center was fully dark now and wondered if Birch was ok. She wanted so badly to go with him and help him but she was hurting still from what happened to her. She goes and eats some of the meat that was left for her and she goes back to the pups curling around them to sleep for the rest of the night.

**NEAR THE VON ROKE HOUSE HOLD…**

Birch was nearing home. With him were Tim and Michell who had been there when his aunt had declared war against his family. And he wasn't going down with a fight. But he knew that Bitsy was safe and in good hands. Agatha didn't know he had inside help from Tank, and thus had the upper hand. For now anyway. Thanks to Michell he had called everyone to give them a heads up that it was time, and he was sure they were doing everything they could to keep them guessing on who had the real documents. As they were nearing his place he could see that something was up and Michelle's phone goes off and he answered it…

YELLO? Yea he's right here old on. For you Birch it Micha.

Birch takes it and starts talking…

Micha what's going on?

_Hey boss so you want the good news or the bad news first?_

Good news first if you please…

_Well Bitsy is has her and there trying to get out via the escape rough. So that's the good news. But the bad news he he he…_

Don't tell me Tinnie.

_Ok i won't tell you then._

What was it THIS time?

_The last figure she needed for her Animals of Olympia set_.

Oh good grief. Really?! Please say it was a preowned one.

_He he he...no...BUT there is more good news…_

What is it?

S_he jabbering up a storm to your aunt and annoying the hell out of her. OOps.. my bad your aunt just pissed her off and took the figure back and Tinnie just set off one of her Gum Boombs.. Gotta go SEE YEA BOSS… TINNIE NO..NOOOOO!..._

The line goes dead and Birch shakes his head sighing, wondering what the hell he was gonna do about Tinnie.

Well, your friend's sound like an interesting lot, Birch.

You have no idea.

At that moment Michelle's phone goes off again and Birch looks at it recognizing the number.

Grandfather?!

_Birch where are you my boy?_

Nearly home but not nearly fast enough. There's a bit of late night traffic and I'm getting worried. Micha called saying that Tank has Bitsy and they're safe. But for how long I don't know.

_What about your extreme gear?_

Didn't Dixie tell you what happened to it?

_No she didn't should i know?_

Yeah she totaled it. It's a long story but right now my gear is out of order. Or I'd be there by now.

Birch you can use my gear. The tanks are full and you can get there in no time.

Grandfather I got a friend here, Dixie's brother. I'll use his gear and meet you there. I hope you're almost there, cause we're gonna need you to put an end to this war of Agatha's.

_I'm pulling into the drive now. Don't worry about me my boy, Agatha can't do anything to me. Try as she might she will have nothing but to give up in the end. Now urry boy we are going to need you. I'm sure the SSCPD and the news has got wind of everything are there now._

Right grandfather. I'll see you soon.

Birch hangs up the phone and has Tim Pull over so he can get out. Michell goes and gets out with him and gets his gear out and hands it to Birch.

Be careful with her because she's a bit touchy on sharp turns. I been meaning to have her looked at but haven't had a chance to take her down to Prower Extreme and have Mile's look at it.

Right you can count on me. You have my address once you get there and there's a mob push your way threw and say to anyone that I've been waiting for both of you ok?

Right. Be Careful Birch and good luck friend.

Nodding Birch gets on Michelle's extreme gear and without wasting a moment he goes and blasts down the road heading home and he hopes to everyone safely.

It takes him 20 minutes to get home on Michele's gear and he sees a lot about people about, some of which was the news media and the SSCPD, along with nosy pass byers looking for any good gossip. Birch roars out for everyone to move, the SSCPD try to stop him but he yells out and before anyone knew what was happening he was up and over and crashing threw the gates. He goes and takes a sharp turn to the right of the driveway to avoid the fountain in the middle of it and nearly falls off it but manages to stay on as he goes heads to the back and flies up the stairs and threw the back doors only to go crashing right into Kazuto and Thunder. They land in a tangled mess groning from the impacted.

The fuck was that?

That was me you blue ninnie. Geez

BIRCH!? Well it's about time you showed up. Where the hell have you been!

Having a late dinner with King Sonic and Queen Sally. WHERE DO YOU THINK I WAS AT!?

Whatever, let's go, we need to get to the others now. Your Grandfather should be here any moment and Tinnie is on a rampage right now.

Oh god, how bad?

Scale rate? 9.5..

Oh shit…

Yeah...she found out that figure your aunt gave her was a counterfeit and she's not too happy. Your aunt never thought to take into thing's of how Tinnie take's great pride and detail of her figures.

As if to make a point there comes a loud BOOM! As the house shook as Birch knew everyone would be in HUGE shit. It didn't matter if someone was friend OR foe. Everyone would be on Tinnie's shit list.

FUUUUUUCK! You really fucked us over now Agatha. Right, try and get Tinnie occupied, i need to get to my room for something that will save all our asses. Right now Tinnie is priority one.

But what do you have that will save us all from her wrath?

The last figure for her Animals of Olympia collection. I know you wanted to wait till her birthday Thunder but if were going to survive this then we need to get to my room fast.

Yea i know. It's gonna take me forever to find something for her now.

They go and get up and they start running to Birch's room. Kazuto and Thunder go and make a hard left calling to Tinnie making her follow them for a moment why Birch makes a run for his room. Once there he goes in and head's to his safe opens it and takes the gift that was meant for Tinnie's birthday from Thunder and runs back out taking a hard right only to once again run into Kazuto and Thunder again. Just as they were about to get up there came a sound from behind them and they go and look and see Tinnie coming…

HEEEEERE'S TINNIE!

TINNIE NO! DON'T YOU DEAR!

Birch yells out at her as he hands the gift to Thunder.

Give me one good reason why not!

CAUSE I GOT YOU SOMETHING FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY THAT YOU BEEN WANTING!

This stops Tinnie for a moment as she looks at Thunder suspiciously.

What did you get me Thunder?

Open it and find out.

Birch and Kazuto go and Hide behind Thunder, scared shitless right now of Tinnie as she goes and takes the small wrapped box and opens it. After she opens it she finds inside a beautiful crystal jeweled Eagle inside.

I wanted to wait to give it to you on your birthday cause I know you have been after it a long time. Took forever to find it. It has the certificate and everything. So it's real. I promise Tinnie.

Tinnie goes and looks at it and right away she could tell it was real. She looks at Thunder and before anyone knew what was happening she goes and launches herself at Tunder making Birch and Kazuto duck out of the way and hold onto one another still scared till they see Tinnie KISSING Thunder as the two of them fall over. Birch and Kazuto look at one another for a moment and they go and scrabble away from one another coughing as Birch states…

We tell no one that ever happened. Got it?

What did happen?

Right.

How about we get out of here and leave the two love birds alone.

Yeah, and let's hurry Kazu before Tinnie goes nuts again…

They go and leave Tinnie and Thunder alone for now.

Oh Thunder you didn't have to, you know. But I'm so happy you did. I love it.

That's not all. Look at the card.

Tinnie looks at the card and reads it and she blushes.

I feel the same way Thunder. I was hoping you liked me too….

They go and share another kiss as Kazuto and Birch head down stairs to meet his grandfather who was just walking into the house with some of his men along with the SSCPD behind them.

Find my daughter and bring her in at once! And do not let her or her hired men escape.

GRANDFATHER!

BITSY MY LOVE!

Bitsy goes running to Henderson jumping into his arms crying happily. Behind her was Tank who looked worse for wear as he comes limping in holding his side. Birch sees him and runs downstairs to help him.

Hold on Tank I got you bro.

Tank hisses threw clenched Teeth..

Thanks Birch.

What happened to you?!

HEH.. You think I look bad, you should see the other guy. He's in a lot more bad shape than I am.

As they were talking there came an EMT running up the stairs with a gurney and they head up the stairs in a rush.

Come on let's get you to an Ambulance and get you taken care of.

Bich helps Tank down outside and to a waiting Ambulance and has him looked over. As he looks back he sees his sister with their grandfather talking with her. She nod's at something he said and smiles at him and they hug. After a few moments Tank comes liming over to where Birch was standing holding his left side.

What they say?

3 busted ribs on my left taped my left side up for now and I have 5 bruised ones on my right. They think my right leg is fine, but they want me to come in for some x-rays to make sure there's no hidden fractures or anything to be sure.

Then why not go with them and will meet you there later?

Would but Bitsy needs me right now, and so do you. You can take me down later after everyone leaves.

Yeah come on looks like grandfather needs us.

Birch helps Tank back over to where their grandfather was as the press moves in and starts taking pictures and asking questions.

MR. VON ROKE… MR. VON ROKE! CASSY OF CHANNEL 8 NEWS!

MR. VON ROKE. OVER HERE! SADDIE OF CHANNEL 11 NEWS!.

MR. VON ROKE. OVER HERE! LIDIA OF CELEBRITIES SCANDALS GOSSIP BLOG!

MR. VON ROKE. OVER HERE! HANK OF CELEBRITIES AND SHOOTING STAR MAGAZINES!

Please everyone one at a time. One at a time. I will try my best to answer all your questions.

Birch and Tank manage to get through the press and up the stairs to everyone waiting for them as the flashes from cameras go off non stop. Coming out of the house was Kazuto with his sister and Micha along with Tinnie sitting on Thunders arm as he held her as she was nuzzling him in pure happy bliss at the moment. Bitsy goes and stands next to her grandfather as Tank and Birch walk up to stand next to him on the other side Just as Rexiton comes from inside of the house holding Stream, along with Bark as well. Henderson goes and holds his hands up to silence everyone. Everyone goes and quite down and waits for him to speak.

Now I will answer everyone's but one at a time. But first I had an announcement to make and I had hoped to do it at a much better time but sadly my former daughter put a stop to that. And so i shall do it now. As of right now let it be known that there is a new head of the Von Roke name. He has been part of this family since his birth and has shown great promise each and every day. He has been a great protector to this family since his mother's passing, shown courage unlike any i have seen in the years.

He has come of age now to also be on the Polar council as well, to sit in the seat next to me which used to belong to his beloved mother as my right hand. And as for his younger sister. At the age of only 16 years old she will be taking her former Aunt's place at my left side, and following in her brothers, and mother's footsteps she has told me has been a dream of hers and on this very night I will be making it come true.

When i can not be on the council they will be the ones to look to for answers. I trust in them and their judgment well. Thou young they are wise and smart. And I am happy to have BOTH of my grandchildren sit next to me on the council! As of right now, with the powers invested in as the new Elder of the Von Roke name, and head of the Polar council and on behalf of the Elders den and the Council I call forth Birch Von Roke forth to appoint him as the new Head of the Von Roke name, and my successor to the Polar Mafia lineage!

WHAT! NOOOO! THAT TITLE SHOULD BE GOING TO ME! NOT THAT BASTARD CHILD AND HIS LITTLE SKANK SISTER! IT SHOULD OF ALL BEEN MINE! AND YOU TANK YOU TRAITORIS PEACE OF DOG SHIT! YOU WILL REGRET THIS BETRAYING ME LIKE THIS YOUR OWN MOTHER!

Tank goes and growls low and stats for all to hear…

You are NOT MY MOTHER AGATHA! YOU NEVER WERE! My True name Alexei Sacha Vandercroft! And as of right now I renounce the Von Roke name to take on my True name so that i may take my rightful place as head of the Vandercroft family!

All the reporters and everyone else around start to whisper wondering what was going on till Saddie of channel 11 news asks the question on everyone's mind.

MR. VANDERCROFT SIR! SADDIE OF CHANNEL 11 NEWS! I speak for everyone here and say we're…CONFUSED on what you mean by all of this? Are you saying your **THE** lijiye meant long lost heir to the Vandercroft name?!

Yes Saddie i am. Long ago my parents were killed in a tropical storm at sea when I was a baby. According to my grandmother, I was with them when it happened. But I somehow survived it and washed ashore in a wooden crate and was found by some officers and taken to an orphanage where this woman adopted me when I was a year old and made me her son. Whitch to this day the only thing I am grateful for is meeting the girl of my dreams, Bitsy Von Roke. And I now declare as of right here and right now to all who are here and to all watching at home, to become Miss Von Roke's guardian and protector. And as the head of the Vandercroft family name I hear by renew the sacred bonds that tie both the Von Roke and Vandercroft name's together so that our union will remain forever more. And that the Vandercroft will forever be loyal to the Von Roke name.

Tank goes and removes himself from Birch and holds out his hand to him and Birch smiles up at him as he takes it shaking as their grandfather comes over. Smiling a well as he puts his hands on top of there's. Bitsy comes over and hugs Alexei as he takes a hold of her with his free arm and hugs her. The press goes and starts snapping pictures at once as Birch goes and removes himself and holds his hands up to silence everyone.

As the new head of the Von Roke and right hand seat of the Polar council I am honored and glad to have someone like Alexie Sacha Vandercroft protecting my sister as well as my family when I can not. And as head to the Von Roke name I hear by renew the scres bonds that tie my family's name to the Vandercroft name so that they will forever be sealed as a united bond and that the Von Roke name will be loyal and true to the Vanderfroct name. As they have been for many generations. And will be for many generations to come. And let it be known that Alexei will forever be known as Tank only to his family and friends. And I am glad to call someone of his stature as my Brother and my new bear skin rug if he doesn't protect my little sister like he promises!

BIRCH! HOW COULD YOU!

Bitsy goes and says in a huff, annoyed some as she folds her arms stomping her foot. Everyone laughs as Tank goes and picks her up and hugs her and she can't help but giggle at him and kiss him live on camera.

And also I have three last announcements as well. Micha Tinnie could you come up here please.

Micha and a reluctant Tinnie goes over to Birch and stand next to him on either side.

As a lot of you may or may not know. The 5 time REIGNING EXTREME GEAR WORLD CHAMPION, AND LEADER OF THE G.U.N ELITE EGT, LEADER OF TEAM COSMIC ECLIPSE IS BACK IN SHINY STAR CITY!

Everyone who was there goe and cheers at hearing this.

AND AS LEADER OF TEAM MYSTIC RAIDERS, WE WILL BE ADDING A NEW MEMBER TO THE TEAM. MICHELL COSONER SON TO THE MAYOR OF SHINY STAR CITY, AND ALL 4 OF US WILL BE JOINING TEAM COSMIC ECLIPSE AS IT'S NEWEST MEMBERS!

AND LASTLY TO ALL EXTREME GEAR RIDERS AND TEAMS! FROM NOW TILL THE PRELIMINARIES FOR THE NEXT WORLD GRAND PRIX TEAM COSMIC ECLIPSE WILL BE HOLDING AUDITIONS FOR 10 MORE MEMBERS TO JOIN TEAM COSMIC ECLIPSE!

Everyone there goes nuts as camera's flashes go off and the media start asking a million new questions….

**MEANWHILE IN ROOM 306 ON THE 4TH FLOOR OF SHINY STAR GENERAL HOSPITAL…**

**06:05AM….**

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT LADIES AND GETS. A NEW HEAD OF THE VON ROKE FAMILY HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED. AND ALONG WITH IT A NEW MEMBER TO TEAM MYSTIC RUINS, THE MAYOR'S SON NO LESS. AND THERE GOING TO JOIN THE FAMED 5 TIME WORLD GRAND PRIX CHAMPION, G.U.N's ELITE EGT, TEAM COSMIC ECLIPSE! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!? AND NOW TO TOP IT OFF THE LONG LOST HIRE TO THE VANDERCROFT FAMILY HAS BEEN FOUND. AND IT TURNS OUT THAT….

Eris goes and turns the TV off and smiles as she sets down the remote. She looks outside the window as the sun rises over the waters of the famed Crystal Star Beach. Birch had done well in announcing her to the city and how she was looking for new members. She was very pleased with him right now. Everything was falling into place slowly but surely. Now all they needed was the other 6 Chaos Emeralds, and the blood moon Eclipse. And along with them the 7 guardian keys as well. She knew Birch was one of the 7 but what of the others? And where could the other 6 Chaos Emeralds be at? Only time would tell her. There comes a knock at her door disturbing her thoughts as a nurse comes in with a trolly and her breakfast, and her medicine as well. But something was off about this nurse today. She looked….DIFFERENT… somehow? As she was contemplating this over Trinity senses something….

_It seems we have a very special guest this morning. I can sense a great power from this one my dear._

_You noticed it to huh? Yes mother the moment she came in I could feel she was different from the other nurses that have been through during my 3 week stay here. Do you think it could be one of those guardian keys?_

_Indeed my dear. But be on your guard should something happen._

_Always hehe…_

Good Morning Miss Monroe. My Name Is Snowdrop and I will be your Nurse this morning. And today we have a very special breakfast for you.

Snowdrop goes and brings over a silver covered platter and sets it down in front of Eris getting ready to remove the lid she presents her with her very special breakfast….

May I present to you..._THE WHITE CHAOS EMERALD OF BALANCE!_ AND my allegiance by my own free will, your Majesties…

Eris eyes light up as she sees the White Chaos Emerald of Balance and smiles….

**Down below on the ground floor outside in the hospital's garden…**

Dax was standing under a tree looking up at the building as he felt the claws of Shinada grasp his left shoulder tightly and then takes off. Leaving Dax alone. He looks up at the building as a single tear falls as a little white kitten girl comes over to him tugging on his cloak and holds up her arms as if she wanted to be picked. Smiling down at her he goes and picks her up holding her. She was so sweet, so innocent. And she reminded her of Snowdrop, the little girl was just as white and silver as she was. And just as beautiful. She had on a pretty little flower pattern dress with black mary janes and was holding a little stuffed sonic doll. Her bright emerald green eyes look at him with worry when she asks him something as a beautiful gold Feline woman not much older than Dax was, called out for her.…

Elisea!?

Hey mister what's wrong?

Just as the Woman comes around the corner she could see that Dax was holding her little sister as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him...and was crying...something told her that he just lost someone very special to him just now. She goes up to Dax and her little sister and for no reason at all she goes and takes her little sister from Dax and sets her down on the ground and goes and takes Dax into her arms and holds him as her little sister goes and hugs their legs. Dax goes and holds onto the beautiful golden Feline woman and just cries till he can't no more….

**ALANTIA'S STORY IS FINALLY TOLD, ALONG WITH HOW BIRCH'S AND THEY MEET. WE MEET NEW FRIENDS, AND SOME NEW ENEMIES AS WELL. BUT WILL WE SEE THEM AGAIN? AND SNOWDROP FINALLY JOINS UP WITH ERIS AND TRINITY OF HER OWN FREE WILL, CAUSING DAX TO LOSE THE ONE THING THAT ALWAYS KEPT HIM WHOLE. HIS OLDER SISTER. AND WHO IS THIS BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN FELINE WOMEN AND HER LITTLE SISTER ELISEA, WHO JUST CAME TO DAX IN HIS TIME OF NEED? WILL THERE BE A BLOSSOMING NEW FRIENDSHIP WITH HIS NEW ENCOUNTER? MAYBE EVEN SOMEONE SPECIAL FOR DAX LATER ON? FIND THIS ALL OUT AS WE FINALLY CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 3 OF OUR MAIN STORY. COMING TO A FANFIC SITE NEAR YOU….**

**P.S, authors notes…**

**CJ HERE, AND WHOLLLLLLY GUACAMOLE! 161 PAGE, PROBABLY BE A 162 PAGES AFTER MY NOTE HERE X'D, AND ALANTIAS AND BIRCH STORY IS TOLD. GOOD GRIEF THAT TOOK FOREVER… BUT IT'S DONE AND I'M FLIPPING HAPPY IT IS TO….**

**So now a few things here… *EHEM*...right…. So…**

**As I was doing this I realized I went too far back in time in the sonic the hedgehog timeline. It took me a good like 3 hours to make everything add up right. It was very confusing and i wanted everything to be as spot on as possible that leaves off with the sonic universe comics #5 30 years later. So after doing a lot of thinking and estimations and MATH. OMFG THE MATH...I HATE MATH! IT MAKES MY BRAIN HURT! Q.Q; * takes a deep breath and lets it out* I came to the conclusion that everything has started in the year of 3281. Sonic and Sally by this time are now in their 70's, Sonic being 71, and Sally being 73. The royal twins, as you know from the Sonic Universe comics to those who read them, Sonia and Manic, will now be 17 year old.**

**Eris. now Eris as most know is 21 years old, 4 years older than the twins, so there for she was around during the time when Sonic became king, I est her to have been born in the year 3259 day 173, or to make it easy June 21st, which typically is the first day of summer. So she's a summer baby YAY!**

**Now forgive me but I am VERY forgetful of things. So there may be some things that don't add up with the first two acts. And I am SOOOOOOOO sorry about that, and the confusion too. I did try and do my best to fix thing's and I may have screwed up some. And again I am sorry about that… so like where it said that Bitsy is 17 in act two, she's really 16. God knows how many times I confused myself alone on how everything should be. And so Bitsy and Birch ARE 4 years apart, even though I think i said 3 years apart, i could be wrong and said 4 years apart, and if so…. Y'ALL DO THAT BLASTED MATH ON HOW THAT WORK'S! I'M DONE WITH MATH! ,... ;. But from here on out just follow from here on what goes on.**

**Unlike the first two act's and first chapter, i think i did exceptionally well this time with any and all spelling errors and more^,..^;. At least I hope so hehe ^v^;. I did take the time to go over it as best as I could. But at 162 pages now, I'm just gonna leave the first read over as is and hope for the best this time. But I'm sure I did a lot better.**

**For all who are wondering about some of the language in a few parts of the story, I used google translate. And so the 3 languages used is Scottish Gealic, a bit of Spanish, and of course French. So for anyone of you out there reading this if there is a trypo or a miss pronunciation on a letter or word, please forgive me, sometimes google translate is not the best so i do deeply and wholeheartedly apologize for any miss wordings, and for those wondering what was being said, i did in fact put in english on what was being said so all could unser stand.**

**Now I know what you're thinking on Miss FooFoo, and like… "CJ shouldn't that be MRS. FooFoo? Since she and Amadeus are married?" And the answer is… YES… it should be MRS. FooFoo but she prefers to be called MISS instead. And with being a french chocolate poodle, you will see she has a strong french accent, just like Antoine did in the comic and shows. I just zhought it would be cute to add zomething like zat in for de fun of it NON? Sorry couldn't resist ahaha**

**Well I think that about covers it. I really can't think of anything more I need to point out right now, other that I know a lot of the I's, and maybe a few other letters or words, are not capitalized. DEAL WITH IT! Cause there is no way in HELL I'm going back over a 317,000+ lettering just to fix a few tiny tiny little letters… oh FLIPPING HEEEELLL NO! SO DEAL WITH IT HAHA!**

**Well for now this is CJ so keep watch for chapter 3 in the coming weeks or months, idk yet, and find out what happens… hell even I don't know what's going to happen yet and I'M the writer HA!**

**Lots of love to you all**

**CJ!**


	5. Chapter 3

When we last left off in chapter 2 the final act. We left Birch announcing that Team Mystic Ruins was adding a new member to their team, the mayor's son Michell Cosonor, and along with it that they were going to be joining Team Cosmic Eclipse. Birch also stated, on behalf of Eris, that Team Comic Eclipse was looking for new members as well and auditions would be opening up soon. At Shiny Star City General Hospital Eris sits in her room watching the early morning news. Pleased at what had transpired the night before. And she had gotten another surprise as well shortly after. Snowdrop, Dax's older sister, makes her move and herself known to Eris, presenting herself and the Emerald of Balance to her, a gift to show her loyalty to the New Dark Arm's Empire. And lastly we also left Dax in the arms of a beautiful golden Feline woman not much older than Dax himself who at first was only booking for her little sister but found Dax in a state of loss. What will become of Dax and this Beautiful Feline and her little sister? Will a friendship blossom with the 3 of them? And maybe even a romance soon after? And will we meet Ryu, Selena, and the rest again? And now that Eris is well enough to leave the hospital what will happen? Find out in…..

**CHAPTER 3**

**TRUE FRIENDS & TRYOUTS & ROBOTS OH NO!**

**08:30AM IN THE HOSPITAL LOUNGE…**

Eris was being brought down to the hospital lounge's entrance. Birch had come to pick her up after finding out they were releasing her today. She was better but was still in pretty bad shape from their fight. She had recovered for the most part. She had to have surgery done on her to stop the internal bleeding, and she had a few busted ribs as well that were healing up nicely.

She still had a few weeks to go before they were fully healed and was advised not to do anything to strainuouse until they were fully healed up, to prevent any more damage.

Along with all of that, she had a few deep cuts as well that were now healing up, just before she was brought down she had the stitches removed. She also had a busted leg as well that was in a cast. Along with her right arm in a soft cast for a hairline fracture. The Dr. said she would recover just fine but she needed to take it easy for now. They had sent her home with some pain medication and antibiotics. As she was being wheeled out of the elevator she could see a lot of people about. Both mobian and human. Most were hospital staff and workers. Doctors and nurses going about their business, some others were either patents or visitors. As she was being wheeled out she could see some commotion going on and she could see someone, TWO someone at the entrance waiting for her. One she was happy to see. The other not so much….

Listen bear I don't give a flying fuck of who you are. You can't go around saying you and your motley gang are joining Team Cosmic Eclipse, without my ok. I'm second in charge of the team.

And I'm telling you I spoke to Eris about it and Team Mystic Ruins IS JOINING Cosmic Eclipse. I spoke to her about 3 day after she came here. So don't go telling me what to do HEDGEHOG.

Oh like how she asked you to come and pick her up as well huh?

Yeah she did. Listen I don't know who you think you ARE, and I could care less right now to know, but piss off HEDGEHOG, and get over yourself. And get over the fact me and Eris are going out whether you like it or not.

No YOU listen BEAR… I'm here to take Eris home so she can rest up, she don't need some wannabe fake ass Mafia Prince like you. I'm taking her home so she can rest up and we can get to figuring out a plan on these "TRYOUTS" you oh so announced last night.

Eris sighs as she rubs her forehead clearly annoyed. As she could see Birch and Shadow sizing one another up as she was brought to a spot as Snowdrop bows stating….

Excuse me but are you Mr. Von Roke?

Birch and Shadow look over and Birch goes and shoves Shadow out of the way harshly and comes over to Eris and Snowdrop…

I am yes. Eris how you feeling?

Eris and Birch go and share a quick kiss which Shadow goes and narrows his eyes at them wondering how they could have gotten together so fast like they did. It annoyed the hell out of him, and he didn't like it at all.

Well I was fine and excited about leaving here, but now I'm wondering if it's possibility to just STAY here and far away from HIM as possible.

Eris goes and glares at Shadow clearly unamused right now.

Speaking of which, what the hell are you doing here, Shadow?

What do you think I'm doing here Belladonna? I'm Here to bring you home.

And how did you know I was being Let out today? The only one I told AND CALLED for was Birch and Birch alone.

Then you forgot to tell the MEDIA about it.

Shadow goes and point's over his shoulder with a thumb as Eris looks behind him and sighs.

Oh my Miss Monroe?!

Oh joy the MEDIA… Birch tell me this wasn't you're doing?

Nope?

HEY LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! I HAVE AS MUCH RIGHT TO BE HERE AS ANYONE OF YOU! THE PEOPLE OF SHINY STAR CITY HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW THAT MISS MONROE IS HERE AND I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO TELL THEM ALL!

SHUT IT AVREY! We told you Time and TIME again, you're not allowed here at all. This is a HOSPITAL! Not some little playground for you to go digging your nose into for you're stupid website. This is the last time, as of now you're here by BANNED from Shiny Star City General Hospital! And if we find you here again IT WILL BE THE COPS LEADING YOU OUT IN HANDCUFFS!

As Shadow, Birch, Snowdrop and Eris look over to where the commotion was they could see a young Alligator being dragged out of the Hospital by security. The Alligator looked to be about 17 years old if not 18 at most. He was sky blue in color with a teal belly, and teal arms as well, his back plates were jade green. He had on a pair of glasses resting on his snout. His eyes were pink and his dreadlocks had gold/bronze rings on them. His dreadlocks color was electric purple tipped with a bright sky blue. His outfit was a white tank top with a midnight purple satin jacket with space cadet pink and a hocus pocus gold, it gave the jacket a whole galaxy vibe to it. It was very pretty, and really cool looking. As they continued to drag the Alligator out Eris saw something on the back of his jacket that looked a bit familiar to her. Tilting her head to try and get a better look her eyes widened in surprise and she called out to the security guards….

WAIT A MOMENT!

Oh Miss Monroe hello there. How are you this fine morning? We're sorry about the commotion, will have this creep out of here in just a moment didn't mean to bother you.

I am fine but please bring him here a moment if you would like to see something.

Miss Monroe, we're really sorry but this guys been a real bother for the last few weeks since you've been here and the head of the Hospital wants him gone at once. He's been bothering everyone.

WHAAAT? I have not!... well not really?

I said bring him here at ONCE! I will not ask again.

Shadow and Birch go and look over at the Security guards there eye narrowing as if they dared them to even try and ignore her request once more.

y-y-es...Miss Monroe.

They bring the kid over and a look of glee could be seen all over his face…

M-M-M-MISS M-M-Monroe it's such an honor to meet you. I have so many questions I would like to ask you for my blog Cosmic Dreams!

Wait? YOU'RE the maker of Cosmic Dream's blog?! Avery Calico Alligator?

Yep the one and only. I'm the chef editor, writer, photographer AND OWNER, of Cosmic Dream's. I do it ALL.

Well I must say I'm highly impressed with you. I saw your blog before and I'm quite flattered by it. And the followers…

Yeeah…

Avery goes and rubs the back of his head as if he was ashamed about the lack of followers right now.

They're not really all the great to be honest. It used to be I THOUSANDS of followers, but when you kind of went off raidar for a few years to work for G.U.N and the passing of your father, which by the way I'm so sorry to hear about, everything went downhill.

Well thank you for your apology Avery. But for the few hundred you still have I'm still impressed. But tell me, the reason I had you brought over here was because of that jacket you're wearing?

Avery goes and wrenches himself free of the security guards and turns around, throwing his thumb over his shoulder as he points at the back of it.

You like it? I made it myself. I did the image and logo and everything.

On the back of his jacket was an embroidery image of her in her full likeness. He has somehow managed to get every bit of her right. Right now to her fur colors, which was hard to do with how unique she was. She was on her old extreme gear The Cosmic Rose, and along with it an old favorite outfit of her. She had on a pair of black satin long tight shorts with a printed star pattern on the side of them, along with a sports bra with the same star pattern on the band of the sports bra. Her hair was let out and was flying behind her as a single braid rests on the side of it as it blows in the wind. She was in a pose much like Rose from the movie Titanic where she was up on the railing of the ship as if she was flying but with her arms stretched out behind her.. She was standing on the very tip of her gear smiling as she went flying through the sky, which had behind her a color of stars behind her as if she was a Comet herself. Behind all of it was an Eclipse outlined with the same hocus pocus gold. Why the moon itself was in a sparkling black.

Avery this is amazing.

Yea I'll say. It's even better than the ones we have for the team. Even the colors are better.

And how would you know what the old Team Jackets look like, Shadow? You've never seen them before.

Skye showed me his once. And I got to say comparing them both I like this one better. The colors are better than the old muted tones.

Indeed they are. What do you think Love?

Eris goes and looks at Birch.

To be honest I like it a lot too. The colors are bold, but not too bold that clash with everything. I may not have seen the old jackets before but maybe with a different image or something it'd be great to use.

Tell me Avery do you have any more of these?

Oh no I don't, I had this one made for my own personal use. You know the cause of copyrighted shit and all that junk.

Eris nods understanding.

But how did you manage to get the colored threads and everything right? It couldn't have been easy with how uniquely colored I am.

PFFT that was easy as hell. My older sister has a thing for getting an image to come to life like this. She just has to see a picture or something and she can really bring it to life. She has a thing for such detail it's not even funny.

You're sister wouldn't happen to be Calico May would she? THE second top fashion designers out there would she?

Yea she is! How didja know?

Are you kidding between Ratcliffe and her? I know both their works.

Hell same here, to be honest I know Asmodeus personally, he helped with my sister sweet 16 and even managed to redo a dress that used to be our mother's.

Birch state looking at Avery.

Right so Avery, you said you were here to get an interview from me on what happened and why I was here right?

Yes, that's right Miss Monroe! It would be such an honor if you did so!

Guard's?

Yes Miss Monroe?

If you wish to take out the trash, you may do so with this...HEDGEHOG if you would.

Miss Monroe?

You heard me? Get rid of this Hedgehog.

But... T-T-That's SHADOW Miss Monroe. Don't you know him?

Just cause I know him, don't mean I LIKE him, around or NEAR me. Trust me. I wish I DIDN"T know this FREAK show. Now either do your job or I'll report to the head of this Hospital.

Y-Y-Yes Miss Monroe.

And TELL the head of the Hospital that as of right now Avery Calico Alligator is working for me and if he has a problem with it to give me a call. Cause where I go, HE goes. Got it.

Y-Y-Yes M-M-Miss Monroe.

The men go and Look at Shadow shrugging as they go over to him, but he gives them a look of, you touch me I'll break your arm's off, they shy away and he goes and leaves on his own in a huff.

The security guards go and not knowing what to do they leave, but not before looking back and seeing Avery goes and taking a figure and pulling down his lower right eyelid and sticking out his tongue at them and patting his ass. They go and growl as Birch glares at them and they back off in a huff and go report to the head of the Hospital.

Listen Belladonna. I don't care who you are with or who you hang out with or whatever. But know that the next time you want me gone just say so and I'll leave.

Ok good, then I want you gone AND off the team. I don't give a fucking care what that snaggletooth Risa says. As of right now as agreed I'm allowed to do what I want when I want. G.U.N. no longer has any hold over me whatsoever. And they sure as hell don't have hold over my family's lands either. So feel free to tell that tramp Risa that when you go crying to her. Now good bye…

Eris goes and waves in a mocking way as she reverts her attention back to Avery.

Now come with me Avery we have the media to deal with.

Snowdrop goes and bows to Eris and her friends and turns to head back inside.

_Snowdrop I will give word when to meet up with us. But to make things fair you'll have to try out for the team, but I'll make sure you get on it._

_I understand My ladyship. I will see you soon._

With that Birch goes and pushes Eris outside, and as soon as he does there bombarded by the Press.

Miss Monro. Miss Monro! Over here!

Miss Monro. Miss Monro! Over here!

Miss Monro. Miss Monro! Over here!

Eris goes and holds her hand up as Birch goes and tries to settle everyone down.

Please everyone listen to me if you would. Listen!...

Everyone goes and quiets down to listen to Eris…

If any one of you wish to have an interview with me you will all have to wait. For Avery Calico Alligator will have first rights and dibs on any and all interview's before and AFTER, well anything and everything haha. For as of right now he is on my Payroll as Team Cosmic Eclipse's personal Blogger . And therefore will have all rights and privileges as me or my team have. And as soon as I can get a hold of his older sister Calico May she too, will end up being on Team Cosmic Eclipse Payroll as our new Team designer. Along with the famed Ratcliffe designs as well. Now if you don't mind I wish to be left alone so that I may head on home and rest. I still have a lot of recovering to do before I am able to do anything. Now good day to you all.

With that Birch goes and pushes Eris away from the Media and to his car with Avery close behind.

Avery I don't have my phone on me, let alone anything else. I had everything taken home when I woke up after my surgery. So is there any other way I can get a hold of you later?

Yeah there is. Hold on I know I have one of my sister's cards here someplace… AH! Here we go.

Avery goes and pulls over a business card and hands it to her.

It has our home phone on there as well as hers too. Even though she is the second top fashion designer out there she does a lot of things from home. She does have her own place of business as well.

Right, well I'll give you both a call ASAP. But right now all I wish to do it go home and rest, that stupid HEDGEHOG wore me out. GEEZ… Just him BEING around me tires me out. I really hate that FREAK of nature.

Take it you two have a sort of bad past?

You could say that yes. Well any way, you have a ride home Avery? Or would you like it if we Dropped you off someplace along the way?

Naw Miss Monroe I'm good. I got my extreme gear parked over there so I'm good. Thank you tho.

You're an Extreme Gear Rider?

Yeah I am. Though I'm not really into the whole racing thing, even though my sister thinks I'm good enough to start my own team, I just prefer to ride them for fun.

I see. Well maybe once I'm better you could show me what you have? What do you say?

Sure that sounds fun Miss Monroe.

Please for now on, it's Eris to you.

Wow thanks a lot Eris. well I should go now bye!

With that Aver waves good-bye and heads off. As Erise and Birch wave back…

You're up to something.

Not yet no. But I do have a plan formulating yes. And he could be the one to bring it together to if so. Now listen we have a new member as I'm sure you know by now.

Indeed. I could tell it was that nurse that was bringing you down.

Yes, her name is Snowdrop. She came to me early this morning and brought with her a very special gift.

Eris goes and unzips her small travel bag and shows him White Chaos Emerald and closes it back up

As it turns out she's one of the 7 guardian keys Mother told us about. And now we need to find the remaining 5 emeralds and guardian keys.

What about the kid?

Avery? Don't worry about him, he's not one of them. He's just a tool for now.

They reach Birches' hover car and he goes and opens the front door up and picks Eris up and puts her inside being careful of her ribs, leg and arm. He buckles her in and places her crutches and small travel bag in the back. He gets in himself and turns his hover car on and goes and presses a button to let the hood down. He pulls out of his parking spot and down the aisle and heads to the exit taking a left out to I 186.

Eris goes and stretches out letting the breeze from the drive wash over her. She has asked if they could take a sinect route down by the beach for a little while. Birch said they could and head down that way to enjoy the sun and warmth for a bit.

God I just love it out here by Crystal Star Beach. It's always been my favorite place in the city, and I can't WAIT to get better and do some Bikini shopping for the summer. Mm…. I can almost feel the hot sand between my toes. The warm sun on my fur and skin. Mmm..yes… hahaha….

Birch goes and looks over at her and smiles at her as he finds a place to park that looks over the waters of the beach.

Oh this is nice. Only thing missing is my Blackrocktar sunglasses. But SOMEONE, who I won't say…Went and busted them up. BIRCH...ahahaha….

I thought you weren't gonna say who did it?

I LIED ahaha….

Theeen… I guess you don't want these do you?

Birch goes and opens the small compartment of the arm rest and puts it back up and hands Eris a wrapped gift Box with a bright purple ribbon on it. Eris goes and Unties the ribbon and opens the box up. Inside was a brand new pair of Blackrockstar Limited edition sunglasses. They were the very same ones that got destroyed during their fight.

OH MY GOD BIRCH! How the fucking hell did you get your hands on THESE!? These are Limited editions. There were only 800 made!

Well when one happens to be a Von Roke, no one dear's to say no. That AAAND… it just so happens that my little sister has 3 pairs of them. Well two of them now.

How did you manage to get a pair from her? Everyone treasures these you know.

When I told her what happened she said I could have them, saying I could pay her back later. Knowing I'd have a hard time Finding them since so few were made.

Oh Birch thank you.

Eris goes and leans over and kisses him.

I knew you were more than special when we met that day.

Was there ever a doubt?

Not once.

So how's the Queen mother been doing since the fight?

She's been doing ok. After all,her and I are one and the same.

Indeed.

I spoke to her last this morning when Snowdrop showed up. And that was it.

So about this plan you're cooking up to use this Avery kid.

Right. Well since we now know he's the maker of Cosmic Dream's Blog. I think we can use that to our advantage. We can use him and his blog to not only let everyone know I'm back, but to find the other 5 Emeralds and Guardian Keys. If my hunch is right the kid may know a bit about coding and more, and if he does we can turn him and have him make a program that only the 7 guardian keys can detect that no one else would or can. Then we will go from there.

Right. And what of Shadow? I don't know why but I feel a strong presence within him. You don't think he could be one of the 7 keys do you?

God I hope not. I hate him enough as is. Tho it could be your feeling the Dark Arms blood that runs through him? He is after all, besides me that is and this Eclipse The Darkling. The only Dark Arms left. Not to say he can control the Chaos powers that are within the 7 Emeralds as well. So it is hard telling what is going on with him. And really I could care less.

Why is it you hate him so much? I mean, if he IS one of the 7 guardian keys shouldn't that be a good thing?

It's a bit of a story. As you know Trinity told me how she saved me and my mother. But my mom passed away 2 months later. Daddy told me, when I was 6, that my mom and Shadow used to be close friends even if he wouldn't admit it at times, they were. Even when he was ruling as King next to Queen Sally, she was there for him. Daddy said that even though she was around during most of his reign she would find time to be his council and friend as well as to go see Trinity as well. Daddy said how he hated that she would still follow him even during his rule. But in truth she would keep him grounded most times, Better than Lien-da would. And I think in a way daddy liked Shadow too back then.

At least that's how it sounded when he would tell me the story. Anyway.. Dad told me it was Shadows idea to use the Dark Arms stasis incubator. This was during his final reign as king, before Sonic took over. So I was told…. At...least...the very same day I was told this Shadow came to visit my father and me. Before I used to be very curious about him and everything, but when daddy told me the story, when he came to see us… I don't know.. *sighs*… I called him a monster, said that I hated him and I would never forgive him for killing my mother. I blamed him for doing so. Said that I never wanted to see him again.

That one day I would get my revenge on him for killing her. But I guess it was really Trinity's doing, or it could have been both's doing. I don't know. Because it wasn't till a few weeks ago I met Trinity and she told me her story. So this meant that Shadow knew me even during his rule over Mobius before I was born. I remember the look on his face, my fathers to. Dad had a look of shame on his cause of what I called Shadow, even hurt. Shadow had a look of hurt as he looked at daddy. I remember their talk after I had ran away to go to my room. Which I didn't. I stayed close keeping quiet as I listened to them talking. Daddy told Shadow he was sorry, and asked if he would forgive him. But she had been asking for days about why her mom was never around, and that he didn't want to lie to me about it. Shadow said he was forgiven and knew in due time it was going to happen sooner or later, and he was glad it happened now so it would give me a chance to get over what happened.

But you never did, did you?

No I didn't. Daddy and Shadow stayed friends for many years after, even after what had happened. Even during my time on the G.U.N unit I loathed him. Hated how during my time as an Agent I would be teamed up with that FREAK of nature and hated it every moment. Even during Training I would be teamed up with him every time. And every time I'd try and take him out. PERMANENTLY. And every time I got close. Something, or SOMEONE alway stopped me, or got in the way and I never could finish off for good. Though I was told one time that he was, and IS immortal, so even if I could kill him it wouldn't do any good. He'd somehow survive it and go on living. Though this does make me wonder about something now.

What's that?

Birch asks looking over at Eris.

Considering that I to, have the Black Arms DNA running through me, would I be immortal as well? Just like shadow I would be considered a halfbreed as well. But why didn't I get the same colorations as he did?

Maybe because he was made and not naturally born like you?

Perhaps? It would make a lot of sense if so. Tho if you ask me. I think he looks better in bright pink. HAHAHAHA!

Birch goes and chuckles at this asking her what she meant and so she told Him, on how many of the G.U.N men and women still hated him and so, and on how they all played a prank on him one day….

So we were talking on who would be the one to make the switch with his shadower+body wash, and I said I'd do it. It took a long time to figure out what color to go with. But in the end I came up with the sonic blue color so he would come out looking like his hated rival Sonic. But we couldn't find any Sonic Blue hair dye so we went with Ultra Passion Pink. needless to say, it was worth the 3 month punishment we end up getting. Because we were forced to clean the showers and bathrooms with a TOOTHBRUSH. And guess who's toothbrush I USED.

OH GOD YOU DIDN'T!? HAHAHAA…

Though sadly THAT plan BACKED fired on me. I found out later that Shadow somehow got wind of it and switched his toothbrush with mine.

oh...god...NOOO!?

Yeeeah… Let's say I always made sure that I kept my toothbrushes with me after that. It was always a non stop war between me and him. But no matter how much I try to get rid of him he's always there not too far off. Wouldn't surprise me if that ashole somehow followed us here and is watching us right now. I don't know why he won't leave me alone. I just wish he would go away and never show his face around me again. Cause I get it. I can't beat him, I can't KILL him. I can't do ANYTHING at all to make him leave me alone. It'...it's like every time I try to go for the final killing blow...something in me stops me from doing it. Not just people or whatever. It's mostly something inside of me. I just want to be at peace and get on with my life. But I can't if he's around.

Well he tries something funny why I'm around, it will be the last thing he does.

Eris goes and looks at him with tired eyes as he leans over and kisses her. He goes and unbuckles himself and her and he scoots closer to her and holds her for a bit and they stay like that for a few more hours till Birch mentions something about food...

Say I know of a really awesome Curry Truck, that has some of the best street Curry you ever had. What do you say we go grab a bite to eat?

As long as they have shrimp curry I'm in.

Oh they do and you'll love it.

They go and buckle up once more and head back out heading down the beach stripe for about another 2 miles and they come across the Curry Truck. The sign on top said Joséphine Curry. With the hyphen above the e being a little heart. Birch get's out and he asks what Eris wanted and she tells him she wanted to try there Shrimp Curry with extra shrimp. Nodding he goes over to the counter and rings the bell, making a plump happy looking Black woman come around the corner with a big smile on her face…

Why I do say, I DOOOO SAAY! If it isn't Birch Vooon ROKE himself. HA HAAA…. Big mama Joséphine hasn't seen you in AGES BOY!

She goes and states in a strong southern accent.

Tell me Birch how ya been? Old Big Mama Joséphine here misses her number one customer. Haven't seen you since a DOG'S age BOY. How long has it been since I last seen you? 4-5 years now?

5 years I think. Sorry I haven't been around thing's have been bad up till last night.

Oh don't I KNOW IT. I saw it all on the news last night. And let me tell you. If your Mama was still around she be RIGHT proud of you she would. I know I am. Now tell Big Mama Joséphine what it is you would like today.

Well I have a friend with me today Joséphine, and I told her how you had the best shrimp Curry on this side of next. And as it turns out she loves shrimp.

Mmm-mm Mmm-mmmm.. SAY NO MORE BOY! EHAHAHA… leave it to Big Mama Joséphine here all fix her right up. And what about you boy?

I think I'll have my personal favorite.

OOOo-oh oh oh… your in LUCK my boy! I just made a batch of my secret spice sauce up this morning. Now tell me where you're at and I'll personally bring out to the both of you.

Birch tells her thank you and where they parked and Joséphine looks over and smiles winking at Birch stating that Eris was a mighty fine catch. Birch agreed. Joséphine says she will be right out in 30 minutes with their food and Birch goes and his wallet out but Joséphine stops him…

Oh no darling, this one's on Big Mama. You just go sit with your pretty little friend over there and I'll be right out.

Thank's Big Mama J.

Any time Birch my boy. Any time.

Birch comes back as Eris looks over at him smiling…

Well! She seems like a lively woman don't she?

Always is. Big Mama J has always been like that since I started coming here back when I was 13 ½.

Big Mama J?

Yeah. hahaha… everyone calls her that or Big Mama Joséphine or just Big Mama. She talks in third person a lot. But everyone loves her. AND her food. A lot of time people will come by and talk to her about their problems and she gives advice that tends to always work, and helps clear things out.

Wow. she seems like a sweet lady.

Now do I hear you talking about Little Old mEEE? Hehehehe…

Joséphine was coming over and in her hands she had two to go boxes and a plastic sack with two more to go boxes.

Indeed Big Mama.

I do hope you were telling only the good about me Birch.

And when haven't I ever said anything bad about you Big Mama J?

HEHEHE… never since I met you HEHEHE…..

Right here's your orders. One Shrimp Curry, with extra shrimp on the house.

Joséphine goes and winks at Eris.

And of course my special spice sauce Duck Curry for your Birch. And lastly two nice big to go boxes for the road, also on the house by yours truly.

Big Mama J we couldn't.

You can and you WILL Birch. You should know by Now Big Mama don't take a no for an answer. Besides. There for your pretty little friend here. Something tells me she could use some good old SOUL food in her.

Eris blushes a little bit and thanks Big Mama J for the extra food.

Think NOTHING of it little one. THINK nothing of it. Big Mama J can see when someone is having doubts and more. I can see you're troubled about something or someone that's been a real bother to you, and you're right confused on what you should do. On how you should act. What the course of action should be. Am I right?

Eris looks over at Birch a little astonished and looks back over at Big Mama and nods.

Y-yes...that's right? There is someone who has been a pain in my side for a time.

Eris goes and tells her about Shadow and Big Mama just listens till she is done. She had no idea or why she told her, she felt like she needed to so she did.

And that's about it Big Mama.

Indeed this Shadow fellow sounds like a bother. But let me ask you something child? Has it ever dawned on you that maybe he is sticking around cause he feels he has a sense of DUTY to watch over you and keep safe? That maybe he truly feels guilty about what he done? That maybe he's trying his best to reconcile for his past mistakes?

But HOW? This is Shadow The Hedgehog were talking about. There's no way he has something like that in him. Right? He's evil. Full of hate and resentment. So how could he have anything of the like in him?

Little baby Lyox, in the end it is up to you on what happens. Whether you want him to go or want him to stay. But something tells me that deep down, somewhere in your darken clouded soul, there is a little girl who is scared and alone, thinking she has lost it all. When in reality she always had someone special next to her who is just as lost and scared as she is. And just maybe she is more in love with him then she is mad at him cause of it. But she's too scared to admit the truth, afraid of the outcome it would bring. And maybe this Shadow fellow is the same way? Maybe he tried to tell you in the past but like you something forbade him to tell you the truth. Maybe there is more to him than you think. But in the end it will be up to you to make the final move on what happens with the two of you. Just be strong and be patient and when the time is right you will know what to do. Now it's getting late and the dinner rush will be here soon so I must be off. And Eris if you need any more advice you know where to find me now. Now I really must be off. Birch don't be a stranger you hear.

Eris goes and watches Big Mama J walk off back to her food truck as she thinks about what she told her. Could it be true? Could she really be in LOVE with Shadow after all these years? Instead of hating him and wanting him gone, dead even. Could it be she was secretly in love with the Hedgehog hybrid? But everything that's happened up till now. It can't be true… it COULDN'T be true...could it? Eris goes and closes her to go box up having lost her appetite all of a sudden, Birch asks if she was ok and she says she just wasn't hungry right now no more. She sets it on top of the other and just sits there as Birch finishes his.

_Wretched women. What does she know? Of course my sweet little angel doesn't love that hedgehog. He's such a vile creature. Don't listen to her Eris my dear. She doesn't know what she is talking about. Remember he's the reason all of this is happening now. It's cause of him that you lost BOTH your mother AND father remember. So don't listen to the rantings of an old fool like her. You're better off without Shadow. Besides you have Birch. And that's all that matters. Now let me take though ideas away from you so you don't go losing sight at the real task at hand ok?_

_Thank you Mother, and you're right she doesn't know what she is talking about. What would she know of how and why I am like I am. She wasn't there when daddy died in my arms that day, or when mama died 2 months after my birth. She doesn't know anything at all._

_Birch take me home please. I think I'm done for the day and just wish to rest now._

_Sure thing Princess my love. And you could be right she doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm sorry that happened. I do hope you'll forgive me my love._

_Of course I do. It wasn't your fault, it was her for making me doubt myself. Now let's go home. I'm tired._

_Sure thing baby._

With that said, Eris goes and scoot over to the middle of the seat closer to Birch as he goes and brings his arm around her and holds her as he drives. Since they had taken a detour to have a drive down Crystal Star Beach, it took them longer to get back, by the time they got back it was nearing 8pm. They had made one little stop at a drive thru to get a Strawberry Sonic Cola for Eris so she could take her medicine.

As they go and they pull up into the mile long dirt road driveway Eris had fallen asleep and not wanting to wake her for the code to open the gate Birch goes and hits the entercoms button to have someone let them in…

_Hello? This is Skye._

_Hey I'm Birch I have Eris with me. But she's passed out. Could I get a buzz in please._

_Yeah hold on…_

Skye goes and pushes a button on his end and opens the gates up and Birch drives them through and heads up to the mansion-like cabin. Skye meets them out on the porch and once Birch stops he heads on down to see if he can help in any way.

Hey Birch, it's been a few week's since we last saw one another. Though last time wasn't the best of time if I recall hehe….

Indeed.

I hope you didn't have trouble finding the place with Eris passed out?

Naw, not at all. She told me where to head and I just put into the GPS in my car and went from there.

Nice. So is there anything I can help with?

Yeah you can. There's a few bags in the back. One needs to be put in the fridge. It has some food in there from our time out. She didn't get a chance to eat. So she'll probably be hungry when she wakes up. So make sure no one touches it.

Right. And Eris?

I'll take her in, just tell me where her room is.

Sure thing, it's on the third floor. It's the main master bedroom so can't miss it haha. Come on let me get this stuff put away and I'll show you.

Skye heads inside and goes and puts the food away making sure to leave a sticky note on it saying it was Eris' and to leave it alone. Back outside Birch was getting Eris out of the car making sure he didn't wake her up. Once he had her he heads into the house with her where he meets Skye waiting for him at the stairs.

Are you going to be ok taking her up three flights?

Yeah she's not that heavy really. So I'll be fine. But look at this place. It looks bigger than my family's home here in town. How big is this place? Looks like it has at least 25 rooms or so.

Skye leads him up the stairs answering his questions as they talk.

You'd be close. It has 35 rooms tops. As you know Team Cosmic Eclipse has about 15 members on the Main team that consists of 15 smaller teams. As you know a Team has up to 3 people on it. But with Cosmic Eclipse everyone wanted to join up with Eris. But she wouldn't just let anyone join. They had to be the best of the best. Well anyway… There's 35 rooms all together. There's enough room to house all 15 members of the Team and 5 reserve back up members. along with the 35 rooms there's a recreation room for games. It has a giant 90 inch flat screen Tv with quite a few gaming consoles and just about every game one can think of. There's a Pool table and a foosball table and air hockey, and a few other things as well.

Then we have the theater room where we can watch movies and tv shows. It's big enough to fit quite a few people in there, and unlike the theaters in town, this one is designed to allow everyone as much comfort as possible so the seating is designed to let one get as comfy as they like. It even has a mini snack bar as well. In one room if you look over to your left, we have an indoor pool for the winter time. It's heated during that time. There's even an indoor hot tub as well. And of course there's an outside pool and hot tub too. We have a computer lab should anyone wish to get online. Tho Eris told me before we came here she was thinking about turning it into something else but wasn't sure what to. Since everyone would more than likely keep to their own space.

We have a gym for exercising since the team needs to be in top form for the races. It has all the best and high end gear a gym needs. Even has a few extreme gear simulators as well like on the mobile base unit. Every room is nicely sized so no one will ever feel cramped, and every room has their own personal bathroom so no one is fighting for one. The kitchen is spacious and plentiful as well. It's well stocked so there's a lot to pick from. And lastly we have my workshop where I gear up the team and customise their Extreme Gear. it is also where we keep some weapons as well should we need to deploy for some reason or another. I customise everything. Though I guess we won't have any use for thoughs now since the team that was to have come with us got hurt during an attack at the Hucksure Shore base unit.

As they were nearing the 3rd floor Birch asked what happened..

What happened to the old team?

The base was attacked by a hoar of Deadly Venomous Blood Vein Scorpions, and Elite Deadly Venomous Blood Vein Scorpions as well as a King Deadly Venomous Blood Vein Scorpion.

Holy shit! No joking?

No joking. The whole team was badly hurt, except two members who hid during the attack. Eris went ape shit on them for it and kicked them off the team. Only ones to have come out without a scratch was me, Shadow and Jax.

Is the King Deadly Blood Vein Scorpion as nasty as people say?

Oh yeah he is. And just as big and ugly to. We're just glad it wasn't a QUEEN DVBVS or we would have been in a LOT worse condition than we were that day.

They get to the 3rd floor of the cabin and Skye keeps going.

Right and lastly we have the third floor where Eris and her main team stay. So it would be Eris plus three others.

So who's all on the main team right now?

As of right now no one other than Eris herself. And… Shadow….

As if on cue Shadow goes and walks out of his room and looks over at Birch who has Eris in his arms asleep. Shadow sees this and his eyes narrow as does Birch's, Skye could feel the hatred coming off the two and knew a storm was brewing and gulps as he tries to back away very, VERY slowly…

If I remember right HEDGEHOG, Eris told you to leave and not come back.

Sorry BEAR, but I don't take orders from you or anyone else. General Risa was the one who put me on the Team before we left. So you got a problem with that I'll be more than HAPPY to get her PERSONAL number for you.

Wow… says the one who doesn't follow anyone's orders.

S-S-Sha-..dow...maybe we should not do this...right now? He-he… we don't want to wake Eris up…_**''oh god I hope Birch is smarter than Shadow, and don't egg him on. If he does we're done for."**_

Whatever… I'm not going anywhere so may as well get used to it.

*tch* Whatever. Just know here soon you'll be taking orders from me. Me and Eris spoke about it today when we were out today and I'll be coming second in command of the Team HEDGEHOG. Skye would you be so kind as to get the door to Eris room for me we're done here.

Sure Birch.

Skye goes and opens the door to Eris' room and Birch walks in as Skye flips on the lights for him. Birch lets out a low Whistle which causes her to stir a bit and open an eye up sleepy…

Are we home yet Birch?

Eris asks with a yawn.

Hey there Eris, sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Come on let's get you to bed ok?

Mmhmm….

Birch goes and sits Eris down on the edge of her bed and she yawns and stretches out as she sees Skye standing there along with Shadow.

I thought we told you to get out Shadow? We told you you're no longer welcomed here or wanted here either. So pack your thing and get.

But Eris? Shadow really good with what's coming up soon. And we could use his abilities for the preliminaries in a few months. You know there going to be hell to do.

Skye, listen I know he's your best friend and all, and I highly respect that. I really do, you KNOW I do. But as leader of this team I need to do what is best for it. And I can't have him around causing me problems right now.

Eris please reconsider for a moment.

Why should I Skye? You know all that Shadow does is bring me grief and strife every chance he gets you know I can't stand being around him for more than 5 minutes either. He's always in the way thinking he's better than everyone around him.

If you do then he goes. And me with him.

Eris goes and looks at Skye in shock as does Shadow. Shadow knew Skye well enough to know when he meant business. Especially when he brought his left tail around him and he started to hold it. And for him to side with Shadow on this matter. He really meant it. Skye was just as good as his father and knew when he had to put his foot down on things or lose everything dear to him.

I could say the exact same things about you BELLADONNA.

Eris goes and waves her hand at Shadow in a motion of her having made a point…

SEE what did I tell you? He can't even respect me enough to call me Eris. And for that matter now that I am THINKING about it. What are you doing on the third floor anyway Shadow? You know the third floor is reserved for my team, and last I checked you were NOT on MY team.

So the Bear wasn't lying after all. *humph* whatever.

Eris PLEASE. What if I made a deal with you?

What sort of deal?

If you allow Shadow to stay here and try out for the team and if he passes then he can be used as a back member for the team and he will be moved to the secondary room up above my workshop with me so you won't have to see him or anything at all.

Ok? But what if I deem him unworthy?

Your kidding right? Skye you can't do that! You know you are the most MVM on this Team! Without you our Gear wouldn't work right and you know it! And your wanting to side with Shadow on this!?

I'm sorry Eris but it's the only option I have right now. I don't know what else to do. The fighting and hatred between the two of you has gotten worse since that day back in Central Square.

Eris goes and gets up forgetting momentarily that she had a busted leg as she goes and tries to go over to Skye just to fall almost on to her hands and knees. But before she could hit the floor Birch catches her and holds onto her as she looks up at him. Right now she didn't know what to do or say. This was Skye and she could tell he meant it.

But he...he...SHADOW….he…

Eris starts to say in a shaky voice as tears start to well up in her eyes. Birch sees this and looks over at the young Tod and then over at Shadow.

No Eris. it's not his fault. It's no one's fault. Yes I will admit, he should have told you sooner about your father, they all should have told you about it. But if anyone Shadow should have. But in the end it was your dad's choice. HE'S the one that wanted to go out there and help everyone; it was what he always did. It was his job to do so. A job he loved as much as you. He knew the risks when he went out there that day. He knew the consequences and yet he went out there cause it was something he HAD to do. He wanted to do it to help keep you safe Eris even though you were risking yourself as well. Don't you SEE Eris? None of this is Shadows fault you only want someone to blame and Shadow was there when it happened.

Eris goes and looks up at Shadow and her tears of shock and betrayal turn into hatred and anger. She goes and she lets out her teal claws and she pushes Birch away who falls back and using her right leg she pushes herself up and runs at Shadow forgetting how bad her leg was. She aims her claws at Shadow….

YOU BASTARD SHADOW! I'LL KILL YOU FOR MAKING SKYE TURN AGAINST ME YOU FILTHY SWINE!

Before she knew what was happening Skye goes and pushes Shadow out of the way with his arms outstretched to try and stop her as he looks her dead in the eyes. Eris goes and stops near inches from his face panting hard at what just happened. Her claws just inches from Skyes face as tears overflow and run down her face soaking her cheek. Shadow looks up from where he had fallen from being pushed and looks on in shock at what is going on. Birch was getting up from where he was pushed when Eris went on the attack. Eris and Skye lock eyes on one another. The young Tod stands there as Eris realizes what she was...ALMOST done.

Her hand shakes as Skye stands his ground. He meant it. He REALLY meant it. She could see it in his eyes. She goes and sethe's her claws as a searing pain runs through her right leg and she hisses and cries out in pain as she falls to the floor, but before she hits it Skye goes and catches her and holds onto her helping her down slowly. Eris looks up at him in shock at what she almost done to her best friend. She was shaking like a frightened little mouse who was cornered by a cat. This was Skye. One of her best friends. And...and she had almost HURT him. And WHY? Cause of HIM. Cause of Shadow.

She had to do something before he betrayed her again because of Shadow. But what? Eris goes and looks at Skye once more, seeing his sky blue eyes looking back at her sectoral heterochromia ones. They had a look of worry why hers had fear in them. She remembered how at one time when they were in middle school she had a thing for this wonderous twin tailed fox. Even through their high school years. But she was always worried he would reject her. But now as he held her she wondered if she could do it? To save him from Shadow. Could she really use the Kiss of Darkness on her closest, and bestest friend like that? What would he say? Would he fight it? She needed followers for when it came time. And Skye would be a most valued follower. His ideas with anything tech like were unmatched by most.

Skye keeps looking at her as she was thinking things over. Waiting for her to say something. Why she herself was waiting for him to say something as well. Anything at all instead of LOOKING at her. Eris goes and looks away first braking the uncomfortable silence

S-S-Skye… I...I…

I made a promise to you once Eris, remember?

A-A-A promise?

Eris looks up at him as he looks back smiling at her.

We were still little kids. We had just met for the first time. You had been picked on by some older kids and I tried my best to get them to back off even though I was scared at the time. They left you alone after my sister chased them off and gave them a good beating they wouldn't forget. 3 days later we met up again, this time with our parents and as we were playing on our own not far from them, you gave me a flower saying thank you, and then you kissed me on the cheek as well.

I-i-i remember that day a little bit yes.

Then remember the promise we made when I was 10 and you were only 9?

I-i-i think so?

You said that day…

Skye looks at her as he has a small flashback from the day...

**_"A young 9 year old Eris and a 10 year old Skye were sitting in a tree one summer in the early evening. Eris was hanging upside down from a branch why Skye was hanging from it holding onto the branch swinging from it. Both children were having a fun time when Eris looked over at Skye having thought of something._**

**_Skye lets make a promise._**

**_What kind of promise Eris?_**

**_Young Eris goes and sits up as Skye goes and climbs up to sit next to her to hear what she had to say._**

**_A special kind of promise._**

**_Like what?_**

**_That no matter what happens to us when we grow up we will always be there for one another through thick and thin. And if the other one is in danger or trouble we will be there for them no matter how far apart we are. And if one of us loses all hope then the other one HAS to be their shiny light that saves them from the darkness. Cause it's what best friends do. And you're my very best friend Skye, and I love you. And I don't ever want to lose you._**

**_Young Eris goes and throws her arms around young Skye and pulls him into a hug as she nuzzles her cheek with his giggling making him blush a little as he goes and holds her back giggling as well._**

**_You're my very best friend to Eris, and I love you too. And I promise that no matter what I'll be there for you always, and I won't let anything bad happen to you ever. I'll be there for you whenever you need me and I promise to be you're shining light should the darkness ever take over. I won't ever leave your side. I'll always be there for you till you don't need me no more._**

**_I'll always need you Skye. I couldn't imagine my life without my best friend always beside me who means everything to me._**

**_I feel the same way Eris._**

**_So it's a promise?_**

**_No, it's even better than a promise. It's a best friend promise for life._**

**_Yay! He he hee.. But Skye what happens if we forget it as we get older?_**

**_Hmmm?_**

**_Skye thinks for a moment as a little cart full of trinkets goes rolling by and Skye gets an idea._**

**_I got something, wait here ok?_**

**_Ok!_**

**_Skye goes over to the cart and asks the lady if she has anything for best friends who made a very special promise to one another. The lady thinks and after a moment of asking a few questions she goes and hands Skye a small little red heart shaped box and opens it for him. Inside were two very special charms. One was a little fox sitting down with its tail wrapped around as it went and reached for the moon with its little tiny paw extended. The other was a moon as if guiding the little fox some place. By this time Eris had come over to see what was taking Skye so long and the lady smiled at her as she tells a story of how the little fox met the moon._**

**_Once long ago there was a baby fox who was always curious about the world around him. He loved to go exploring whenever he got the chance to. One night mother fox told the baby fox to stay in the den as she went hunting. It was too dark out for him and she feared he would get lost if he went exploring. Or the night monsters would get him. The baby fox said he would and the mother fox went out. Curing up he waited for mother fox to come back. He waited and waited and waited. Till at last he couldn't wait no more. So baby fox goes and thinks to himself,_**

**_What if I just go outside just a little bit, and not too far from the den? That should be ok right?_**

**_The baby fox goes and does just as his mother asked him not to do, and goes outside. But only a little bit at first. It wasn't so bad out here. Thought baby fox. So he goes outside a little more when something catches his eye. It was a Lunar moth and it goes flying by wanting the baby fox to come play with her. Giggling baby fox goes and runs after the moth dancing and playing with her. Going farther and farther away from the den, till the baby fox hears the stream that was far from the den and he realized he had gone too far out. Stopping and looking around the baby fox begins to get scared and panics going even farther still into the woods and getting more lost._**

**_What happened to the baby fox?_**

**_Young Eris asks making Skye look over at her and back at the lady._**

**_Well my child the baby fox ran so far from home that he got lost and started to cry out for mother fox._**

**_Mother fox help me please. Where are you mother fox? Mother fox I'm so scared._**

**_The baby fox goes and curls up crying into his tail when a voice as soft as snow goes and coo out to him…_**

**_Whoooo are you little one? And why are you crying?_**

**_The baby fox looks up and sees a wise old owl sitting on a branch near him, as tears fall down his muzzle and he answers._**

**_Oh wise old owl I'm lost. I went outside of the den when mother fox told me not to. I only went out a little bit at first then a Lunar moth wanted to play and dance with me. So I went to play and dance with her. But because I did I got myself lost now and I don't know how to get home. And I am sure mother fox is very worried about me. Oh wise old owl is there anything you can do? Do you know how to get back to my den?_**

**_I do not baby fox, I am sorry. But maybe Sister moon would know? She is wiser than even I. Find her and she will help you find your way home._**

**_But how do I find her wise owl? Please won't you help me?_**

**_I will help you find her. Just stay close and listen to my call and we will find her together._**

**_Nodding the baby fox goes and follows wise owl and listens to her calls so he wouldn't get lost again. After a long time they find sister moon hiding in a pool of water._**

**_There she is baby fox, go now and ask her for help. I must go now for I have not had my supper. Be safe baby fox and do not worry._**

**_Baby fox goes to the pool and looks into it. He could see himself in it as well as Sister moon. He goes and gently places his paw on the water making it ripple as he asks.._**

**_Hello? Sister moon? Can you help me please? I'm lost and can not find my way back to my den. And mother fox will be worried about me soon. So please I beg of you to help me._**

**_After a moment Sister moon rises out of the water and answers him._**

**_Little baby fox fear not. I will help you find your way home. Mother fox is out looking for you as well and she too is scared, sad and alone and misses you dearly. Follow my light and I will guide you home._**

**_Thank you sister moon! Thank you!_**

**_So baby fox goes and follows sister moon's light and soon not too far off baby fox could see mother fox sitting on a hill crying. At seeing his mother, baby fox cries out._**

**_Mother Fox! Mother Fox!_**

**_Mother Fox looks up and sees baby fox and runs to him nuzzling him. Happy he was safe. Baby fox goes and looks up at Sister moon saying…_**

**_Thank you Sister moon for helping me find my way home. If it wasn't for you I would have never found my way back to mother fox._**

**_Baby fox goes and reaches up a paw as Sister moon comes close to him so that he could give her a kiss._**

**_You are very Welcome baby fox. And next time you need help just call me and I will be there for you always…._**

**_And ever since then baby fox and Sister moon have been the best of friends. And so to honor their memory this charm was made so that all best friends would be able to find one another no matter how dark it got._**

**_The lady goes and she removes the fox charm from the moon. Showing how they fitted together._**

**_Skye I love it. It's perfect for us._**

**_I like it too. How much miss?_**

**_For the both of you consider it a gift. To show that true friends are never far away. And also why not take the story home with. It is one of many stories of my people._**

**_The lady goes and hands them a book each called, the fox and the moon._**

**_It was one of my favorite stores as a kid too._**

**_Wow, thank you so much Miss._**

**_Young Eris and Sky head back to the tree as Skye takes out the to charm necklaces.._**

**_Which one would you like, Eris?_**

**_I want the baby fox please Skye? Even though it only has one tail it will remind me of you always and the promise we made today._**

**_Ok and I'll take the moon so I can always be your shining light…."_**

And ever since that day I kept the moon with me, cause that promise meant a lot to me back then.

Skye goes and moves his chest fur and brings out the moon.

Only time I ever took it off was when I had to have a bath or I needed to replace the chain on it, or when I was in my workshop working, or I went to bed. But even then I would keep it close by. Other than that I never took it off. I would always keep it on even during high school, even during games as well. Always thought of it as a good luck charm.

Eris goes and removes a chain from around her neck as well and places it up with the moon.

I kept the little fox too, not once removing it if I had to. Skye….

She had to do it. She couldn't lose her best friend. She had to keep himself from Shadow no matter what. It didn't matter to her if Skye was his friend too. Skye was her friend first and she would be fucking DAMMED if she let Shadow take him from her.

Eris I know you're having a hard time right now. You know I understand more than anyone for as long as we known one another. I know you hate Shadow and blame him for every bad thing that happened to you. And I've been with you every step of the way. And I don't plan leaving you yet. We made a promise to always be there for one another, through thick and thin.

Skye goes and starts to choke as tears form. Skye goes and holds Eris close in his arms as Eris goes and holds him.

To be one another's guiding light in the darkness…

Mother, Birch help me please….

Birch looks up and over at Eris and Skye and he goes and gets up and over to the doors and looks at Sadow who by this time had gotten up and was about to say something when Birch closes the door on him shutting him out.

Skye I'm so sorry I almost hurt you. I-I-i don't know what came over me. I really don't. I'm so sorry.

Eris goes and pulls Skye away so she could look at him. Skye goes and looks at her as he holds her face as tears stream down as he smiles.

Eris I love you. I always have. You'll always be my best friend no matter how much you change, or how much you go into the darkness. No matter what I'll always be here for you. And if I have to join you in the darkness just to help you out I will. Cause it's what best friends do. Right?

Skye… you don't know what you're asking of me. If you join there could be no going back. And you'd be turning your back on Shadow. Your other best friend. Are you sure you want to do this?

If it means I'd be saving you somehow, some way…. Yes. I'll do it.

Skye goes and he leans in as he holds Eris's head and he goes and right at the same time Trinity goes and comes out covering Ers's left side like before when her and Birch fought and Eris calls out her attack softly before their lips meet….

KISS of DARKNESS…

Part of her, the old part of her, didn't want to do this to him. And the new part of her. Knew how important Skye was to both of her. After a few moment's Skye ends up being connected to the new Dark Arms mind, as the old him ends up locked away deep in his self conscious mind. He ends up with the Dark Arms insignia on his chest where his heart is. It goes and spreads outward as if it was a half of a chest plate. It goes and forms a barb wire marking around his left arm and transformers his hand into a 4 fingered claws with 2 spikes on it, one big one and a smaller one below it, why it works its way down around his midsection covering it up with scales of the Black Arms, and heads to his left tail it goes and turns into a thick deadly whip like tail with a small arrow-like tip on the end. The insignia goes and works it's way down around his leg to where a small spike forms on the knee. The left side of his face goes and changes a bit as well causing his left ear to become longer and curled at the tip. Several tiny horns go and align themselves where his eyebrow is. His eye goes and changes color from a skye blue, to a black sclera and golden red irises. His teeth on the left side of his mouth go and turn into razor sharp fangs why the whole of his tongue turns forked, like a snake's tongue. And lastly a large demon-like wing goes and sprouts from the left side of his back that has a sharp and deadly looking scythe like spike on the tip of the wing.

Eris goes and brakes the kiss looking at Skye and he looks back at her licking his lips.

Who do you serve Skye?

I serve the last remaining Princess to the new Dark Arms Empire. And I serve only her. I serve only you Eris as I promised so long ago.

Smiling Eris goes and kisses Skye once more and looks at him..

In honor of our promise your attack will be Full Moon Desolation. Along with the ability to turn those you see fit to. You will be my second general and Guard along with Birch. You will only answer only to me and Birch. No one else you got it?

Yes Eris..

Good now for tonight you will rest with me and guard me. Come morning everything will be explained. Birch I do believe you had to go home no?

I do yes. But if it is all the same I wish to stay here with the both of you if I could Princess.

Oh don't tell me that you're jealous now are you?

Birch's face goes and turns red as he looks away, ashamed he got caught. Eris goes and giggles as she looks to Skye.

What do you say? Should we let him stay? I would rather have some alone time with you Skye and catch up.

Let him stay Princess. To show that I'm no threat to him. And that he has nothing to worry about. I know my place is under him as both your second general and your guard. He was the first and should get more rights and claims then me. And I know in due time I'll get just as much as him.

Thank you Skye.

Skye nods and looks at Eris.

About Shadow?

Do not worry about him. I will honor the old you wish and I'll allow him to try out. Now help me to bed. I wish to get changed and rest, it's been a long day.

Nodding Skye helps her to her bed why Birch goes over to her dresser and opens the second drawer he takes out a short thin strap see through pink nightgown that has lace on the top of the nightgown and on the bottom of it. He goes and he opens the top drawer and finds the matching panties. Birch goes over to the bag brought home with them and takes out two bags from it. One for her leg and another for her arm. He helps her tie them on tight so that water couldn't get into them and Skye helps her into her bath room and sets her down on the toilet lid why he and birch go and undress so they could help her with a shower.

Eris's bathroom was a deluxe size. It had a nice big jacuzzi bathtub, and the shower had built-in seating in the wall and waterfall-like showers around it should she or anyone she invited could just sit and let the hot water wash over them. Had it been a different day and she wasn't in such bad shape she would be enjoying the show before her. Both Birch and Skye stood before her in their full glory smiling at her. Birch stood 7 feet tall, why Skye stood maybe about 6'5.

She smiles and sighs as they go and come over and help her wash up. Skye goes and sits to the left of her having her turn her back to him so he could wash her back and Hair for her, why Birch goes sits on her other side and has her place her right leg up in his lap and washes the front of her. Eris goes and leans back into Skye so that Birch could get a better look at her as he washed her front side. Smiling he goes and works his way up as Skye goes and washes her arms and back. As Birch goes and makes his way up her leg he stops and looks at Eris and she nods in return for him to go on. Smiling Birch goes and scoots closer to Skye and he works his way up her abs up to her chest and starts to washes her breast.

As the water flows over them it washes away the soap that was all over them. After they are done they help Eris dry off and get dressed. Skye goes and gets her blow dryer from a cupboard as Birch brushes out her hair as Skye plugs it in and turns it on. As Brch brushed Skye would hold the dryer and let the hot air flow over her long silky hair. Once dry she asks Birch if he knew how to do a french Braid. He said he did since he would do them for his sister a lot of the time. Skye goes back into the bedroom to turn down the bed for the night for Eris as he could hear them talking. Smiling, he goes and hears Birch ask her something and his eyes widen at the question as he hurries back to the bathroom….

So when were you going to tell me about that Flicky mark on your right butt cheek?

By the time Skye gets the Eris had face planted her vanity table with a groans causing Skye to laugh….

you..SAW IT!?

What? Did you think you could hide it from me forever?

YES! UUUUGH!

Birch goes and laughs as he finishes french braiding Eris hair for her and finishing it off with a hair tie.

Just leave me here to drown myself in my jacuzzi tub please.

Why? I think it's cute. Look like the little blue one I like.

I'd stop why you're head Birch. She's very self conscious about that one spot.

Why? I mean on my end it's the truth. Don't get me wrong I like the other Flickies too. But I always had a soft spot for the blue one.

Well let's see.

Eris goes and in a muffled voice growls at Skye saying…

Ont vu even var Fye….(Don't your dare Skye)

Skye ignores her and starts counting off things…

There's the Flicky Fliker joke. The chirpy joke. There's bird butt. And feather fluff. Fluffy feather butt. The Tweet Tweet butt joke. And also…

Vyyye... if vu wanna vive fut up ow!(Skyyyyye… if you wanna live shut up now!)

Eris goes and looks up and glares daggers at him and he stops.

Ok ok ok. No need for the dager glare.

Sighing Eris caves in…

I guess you could say in a way... call it a birthmark of sorts. It was one of those weird funny spots that come out like they do. And the funny part is it's not just a fur marking either.

How so?

Birch asks her and he picks her up and carries her to her bed as they all get in.

Well you know how if you go and shave a tiger's fur off there strips are on the skin as well. Same with a tuxedo cat right?

Yeah?

Turns out that little Flicky mark is on the skin too. I know because I came home one day crying to my dad saying I wanted it gone. Cause I was being picked on cause some kids at school saw it and started teasing me about it. He told me it wouldn't do any good. And I asked him why. And he showed me a picture when I was a baby. I was a very naked baby at the time. With no fur on me for the first few weeks. And he showed me how that mark was right on my butt. I begged and pleaded with him, trying to say there's no way it could be there now. Because I was grown up now. And so to prove a point he goes and he gets the electric hair clippers and he shaves that spot off. And LOW and BEHOLD...there was that blasted mark. Forever... glued to my butt. Needless to say for about 3 months I would wear nothing but pants till the fur grew back, cause every time I had on a skirt I would feel a draft up my back end.

HAHAHA!

Yeeeeah laugh it up Grolar Bear. Laugh it up. So now you know my embarrassing backstory. And no pun intended.

Birch chuckles a bit more and picks Eris up, taking her to the bed and sets her down. She goes and flinches a bit as she's jostled into place. Sighsing she carefully gets comfy. Birch hands her a glass of water and her medicine to take and she goes and relaxes. Skye and Birch bid her a good night when Eris stops Skye…

Skye it's not too late you know? You can change your mind still. If you like that is? And side with Shadow.

Skye looks over at Birch and then back at Eris. Nodding at Birch he says good night and that he would see everyone tomorrow give Eris and Skye time alone. Closing the door to her room Skye goes back over to the bed and crawls in with her holding her hands.

No Eris. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. Even if it means I need to become a Black Arms follower, I'll still keep it. Right now you need me more than Shadow does. I'm going to save you Eris. I don't know how but I will.

You do know that if you do this, there is no going back right? We will be on the rise of dawning a new era the old Black Arms couldn't do right? There will be killing, fighting, war, and so much more that will happen right? And once you take that first bloody step there's no going back ever.

Skye looks away as his ears fall and sighs.

Yes I know. And I'm willing to risk it, for you and for our promise.

Nodding Eris goes and kisses his cheek and lays down.

Will you stay with me tonight Skye? Please?

Sure Eris. I will.

And Skye?

Yeah?

Just so you know you can't tell anyone what's going on right?

Yes I know.

And Skye?

Yeah?

About Shadow?

What about him?

So he doesn't think anythings up, and to respect your friendship with him, it's a deal. He can stay and try out for the main tean and if he impresses me enough he can stay in the spare room up above your workshop. But if he doesn't then he goes. Ok?

Thanks Eris. That means a lot to me.

Skye goes and he snuggles down for the night with Eris and after a bit they both fall asleep together. True friends in one another's arms.

**OUTSIDE ON THE PORCH…**

Birch goes and closes the door behind him. And starts to head down the stairs when he sees Shadow standing not too far off in his usual brooding manner with his arms folded as he looks at the night sky and the millions of shining stars. He looks over at him for a moment then walks over to him.

Hedgehog.

Birch goes and greets him with a nod. As Shadow looks over and grunts.

Bear?

So we talked it over and Eris agreed to Skye's terms so for now you're safe. You can stay for the time being, but you'll have to try out for the team if you wish to really stay. So if you have anything up your sleeves you best bring it during tryouts.

Humphing Shadow goes and rolls his eyes and answers…

Oh what joy for me.

Hey you should be so lucky she is even LETTING you stay. She told me what happened and what you did to her and her mother Myla!

She...told you?

Shadow goes and looks at Birch in surprise and confusion as he drops his arms...

Yeah.

What do you mean? What did she all tell you that happened?

She told me how during your last year as reing King her mother Myla was about to give premature birth to Eris, so you suggested using one of the Black Arms Stasis incubators to save her. Cause she was your only true friend you had left. But then you were kicked from the throne and Sonic took over. At least that's the short of it.

Shadow goes and looks at him as he goes and folds his arms and thinks for a few moments. After which he goes and answers Birch...

Did she tell you anything else?

Only that someone else told her a different side to it all. Saying she didn't remember who it was.

Hmmm…?

Why what's your side of it all?

That's what I'm trying to figure out.

What do you mean?

I do remember Lyla well. And it is true we were friends at the time. For a long time. I knew she was expecting a daughter soon. But…

But?

You may not remember this, not many do really, but after Sonic and the new Freedom Fighters defeated Tikahos I knew my time was over as ruler and realized that Mobius was better off with Sonic and Sally ruling it. So I left before anyone could find me. I traveled for a time trying to make a better name for myself and start over. It worked for about 9 month then G.U.N got wind of where I was and had been hiding out and came for me. I knew why they were there, and I knew it would be stupid to try and fight my way out so I gave up. They gave me a motive, either be put back into stasis or work for them once more as one of their top members. So as you can guess I picked the motive and went back to work for G.U.N as one of their top agents.

When I started working for them once more I saw a Picture of Lyla on General Risa's desk as I was waiting for her since she had asked to see me, at the time I had been working for G.U.N once more for the past two years, and I remembered what had happened. Risa comes in 5 minutes later and sees the picture frame in my hands and she smiles at me. And that's when I asked her what Happened to Lyla. She told me what happened from start to finish. After she told me that it was my Idea to put her in that Black Arms stasis incubator that saved her life and Eris's at the time. But here's the thing Birch…

What do you mean?

_IT WASN'T ME WHO SUGGESTED THAT!_

What do you mean it wasn't YOU?!

I remember that day well. Before Lara-su and them defeeted me months later, I was gone with Lien-da and the G.U.N units. The commanding general at the time before Risa had wanted me to check something out saying it was something only I could handle since I was the king at the time. And at the same time Lien-da had wanted to show me something she had found, thinking it could benefit us later during my rule should something go wrong. At the time I didn't say anything to Risa and just brushed it off since it was the past, and all the past does is remind oneself of what they used to be. So I brushed it off. I did ask that day if the child, Eris, made it. Risa told me and remembered how Lyla and Maxwell and I were friends at the time. So she gave me his address and number and I called him one day and we talked for a bit till I asked if I could come see Eris and him. He said I could and well, let's say she found out what I did and since then she's hated me for it.

Then if it wasn't you who did it that day, then WHO?

I wish I knew, I really do. When I found out about Lyla's passing it was as if I was seeing Maria's death all over again. Listen bear. Don't tell Eris any of this. Got it? I know you and I don't see eye to eye right now, but I got a bad feeling about all of this. To be honest I don't know why I even told you all of this really.

I can agree that we don't like one another much, but for once, for now anyway, I won't say anything to her.

_**"Though Queen mother is another story. Though right now I can't feel her meaning she's resting. So this little secret could be safe for now. But if what Shadow say's is true then who was it that did all of this? And for that matter, why should I even care about what Shadow says? Maybe I should tell Eris and Queen mother. Forget it. It's not even my problem anyway. Right now I have other things to worry about."**_

Shadow and Birch go and look at one another till Birch goes and nods saying goodnight as he leaves for the rest of the night leaving Shadow to his own.

The first week of Eris being home was slow going. All she did was stay in bed since she couldn't really move about at the moment with a busted leg and a hairline fracture arm. Skye would help out as best as he could, Jax did as well, Shadow on the other hand kept his distance. Birch came over during the week and stayed with her why Skye was in the city visiting his dad's shop, and why Jax was out doing his own thing. Shadow on the other hand like always just minded his own not wanting to cause any problems right now.

God these last 3 weeks have been slower than molasses in winter. ***sighs*** all I wanna do is get out there on my Board and just go riding. Is that too much to ask for!?

Right now it is, yes.

Oh shush you.

Birch chuckles at her as they sit outside on the pool deck enjoying the warm sun. Eris had her laptop out and her and Birch was making a plan for the upcoming tryouts after she was well. She herself would have to start a training regiment herself to get back in shape after she recovered. As she and Birch were talking Shadow goes and comes out holding his hands up to indicate he wasn't here to start anything and wanted to see if he could help in any way. Eris was to say the least a bit surprised he wanted to do anything in a helping way. She looks at Birch and he just shrugs…

Sure why not. That way I can stay here with you for a bit longer.

Ok Shadow you can help if you like. Right now we are trying to pick a date that would best suit everyone, and right now with me being down and out for at least another 3-4 weeks till I'm fully healed up, I'm trying to put together a training regimen for me to get back in shape. Why at the same time we need to figure out how I can fit that into the tryouts as well.

Hmmm…? What if we tried the Phoenix regiment routine?

OH. MY. GOD Shadow! That's PERFECT. Why didn't I think of that!? It'd be PERFECT! Not only can we see what the other riders are capable of. But at the same time I can get a workout done too. Thooough….

Though what?

At any given time it would be a good idea to do Shadow. But the thing is we'll be training with teams that may or may not know how to fight well on Extreme Gear like us. If you think about it we're kind of PROS at doing that so they would be a HUGE disadvantage and could end up hurt.

Good point. But what if we tried Fox Trot 76?

Hmmm? THAT could work, it'd be doing the basics with everyone. It's safe and will help teach the ones who don't know how to really fight on Extreme Gear the basics.

Though if you think about it. Anyone who DOES know how to ride and USE Extreme Gear, should already know how to FIGHT on them as well. Right?

Birch goes and states.

That's a good point to Birch.

Shadow tells him as he folds his arms and starts to pace thinking for a moment. After a few minutes he finally comes up with an idea and a sly smile crosses his face.

What if we don't let just **ANYONE** join the tryouts?

Eris goes and her ears shoot straight up at hearing this as she looks up from her laptop and sees Shadow's face and one cross hers in a similar form.

Yeah, yeah! That's PERFECT!

Birch looks between the two as if some kind of secret language was being spoken till at last he got it…

You mean an EXCLUSIVE only tryout?

Yes. Think about it Birch. So many are waiting for the announcement of the date of the tryouts will be right?

Right?

But what if they DON't happen?

Then no Grand Prix of course. Oh come on you two what are you getting at here?

Birch huffs as he folds his arms a bit annoyed.

Easy baby and listen. Shadow would you do the honors since I can't.

Gladly.

Shadow goes and clears his throat and starts pacing once more as he explains thing's.

Right so here's the plan. First of all we will need more people for this. This is where your team comes in Birch. We go and CANCEL the original plans for the tryouts. Stating that as of right now we have more than enough members for the preliminaries.

Ookay?

BUT! In reality we will be SCOUTING out only the best of the best EGT's in secret.

It was right at that point Birch finally got it.

And that way we don't just get ANYONE, we get people who know how to truly ride AND use Extreme Gears. Meaning that beginners, and wannabes won't be allowed to join just because of Eris being who and what she is!

BINGO!

So how are we going to do this?

Birch goe and asks them.

They all think for a moment till something comes to mind…

Avery!

You mean the kid from the hospital?

Shadow states.

Yeah. He can post something on his Cosmis Dream's Blog to the few hundred followers he has left and they can get the word out and let them know that as of right now we have enough members for the preliminaries. Then after those we will say that we'll be figuring out a date for the tryouts afterwards and keep everyone posted…

Shadow goes on as Eris picks it up...

When in reality we will have already more than likely have all the teams picked out for an exclusive tryout only regiment. And after the secret tryouts we will announce the winners.

Birch, where's my phone at I'll give Avery a call now.

Birch goes and hands Eris her phone and she looks up Aver's number and calls him. After three rings he picks up..

_Avery Calico here. If you got the news then I got the Blog._

Avery it's Eris…

_Oh hey Boss what's up?_

How would you like to earn your first payday right away?...

**Somewhere just 80 miles off the beaches of Crystal Star beach on a little island something is beginning to brew as Ivan Robotnik, and his father Dr. Eggman finishes setting up an under Island base as they speak to someone as they work.…**

So Monroe is down and out for now due to some broken bones, eh?

Dr. Eggman asks.

Yep. and her and Shadow are still going at it, since we let those DVBVS into the base.

The stranger replied.

And it seems she took it a pound herself to make the new head of the Von Roke her boyfriend no less hmm?

Ivan finishes.

Well to be honest, that kind of happened on it's own really.

The stranger corrects him.

hmm...Ivan my son, maybe it's time for a little demonstration and a hint that we're back and here for some fun and games? Of course will take it slow since the surprise isn't finished yet. Hee hee heeee…

I was thinking the same thing father.

The stranger goes and stands his ground growling low.

HEY! DON'T FORGET YOUR PROMISE TO ME EGGMAN! YOU SAID IF I HELPED AND GOT YOU INFO YOU NEEDED YOU'D LET ME SEE MY FAMILY! NOW WHERE IS MY WIFE AND SON AT!

Now now. Temper, temper. *tisk tisk tisk* I am a man of my word after all. Am I not Ivan?

Indeed father.

Ivan answers him as he fixes his glasses back on his nose.

Eggman goes and he takes out a remote control and pushes a button on it as a video screen lights up, showing two figures. A Vixen in her late 20's and a 5 year gryphon boy.

KARINA! JOHAN!

JAXX? JAXX IS THAT YOU MY LOVE?!

DADDY!? DADDY IS THAT YOU? DADDY I'M SCARED AND WANNA GO HOME TO MOGO!

Jaxx goes and runs to the screen and places his hands on it as tears start to fall.

D-d-don't worry Johan I-I-I'll get you out of here s-s-soon. Okay? A-a-a-and we will go see Mogo…h-h-e's with N-N-nana Miwa...w-w-waiting for you...b-b-being a good boy... Cause Mogo misses you a whole lot….

Jaxx baby please get us out of here.

D-d-don't worry Karina I will. I'm doing everything I can to get you out of here. But I Promise I will, my love.

The screen goes black as Jaxx looks at it in horror and bangs on it crying out.

KARNA! JOHAN! NO! PLEASE EGGMAN! I'M BEGGING YOU! LET THEM GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST LET MY FAMILY GO! THERE INNOCENT IN ALL OF THIS!

Jaxx goes and falls to the ground pounding it as he cries.

Oh there, there Jaxx. As you saw your motley little family is doing just fine. Just keep doing as we ask of you and no harm will come to them. I'm mean unless you WANT something to happen to them that is?

Jaxx looks up in shock as he stares right at Ivan as he gets up and runs at him grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lab coat.

SO HELP ME ROBOTNIK JR. YOU, OR YOUR FATHER GO AND LAY A HAND ON THEM YOU WILL REGRET IT! CAUSE THE MOMENT YOU TO, WILL BE THE MOMENT I KILL YOU _**BOTH** _IN COLD BLOOD! I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM MY FAMILY!

Ivan goes and smiles as he adjusts his glasses smiling at him.

Then I suggest you do as you're told and no harm will befall them.

Jaxx goes and looks at him with pure murderous hatred as he looks back at the black screen where his wife and son were just moments ago and he lets go of Ivan feeling helpless who straightens up his shirt and coat.

Fine...I-I-I'll do as you say...just PLEASE, don't harm them.

Good. now that is settled. Let's get to work….

Y-y-yes sir.

With no other option left he goes and helps Eggman and his son Ivan with their latest scheme…

**In Shiny Star City, on the Gear Strip….**

Skye and S-pup goes and pulls up to his father's shop. Hopping off his gear he and S-pup go and head to the back and sees the back door open and walk's right in. Miles was working on some Gear as Skye went and knocked on the open door as S-pup barks at him. Miles goes and looks up taking off the set of welders goggles off and sets them on top of his head and smiles at his son and pats S-pup head.

Hey Skye! Hey S-pup!

Hey dad! Glad I got to you before you ma and sis left to go see Sonic and Sally.

Will be leaving later on this after noon. I need to get this Gear done before then. It belongs to the Mayor's son, he said it's being a bitch at tight turns again. And for the life of me I can't figure out why that is?

You try using an E-457G stabilizer?

Yeah and it's not working for some reason?

Hmmm? Let me take a look at it, maybe I can figure it out?

Got for it son, you know I always love having your help.

Miles goes and he moves aside so that Skye could take a look.

Hey S-pup give me some extra light here aaand….hmmm…. Let's go with number 65.

S-pup barks and he goes and extends his legs and goes and sheds some more light on the Gear and he opens his right side and brings out a 65 hexagonal wrench for him as Skye goes and takes a pair of extra goggles off his dad's workbench and puts them on and takes a look. After a few he finds the problem….

I think I found the problem dad.

Yea?

Yeah.. hold on a moment…

Skye goes and after a short moment he pulls out a part that looks like something chewed it up and spit it back out. Miles goes and rubs the back of his head cringing….

Oh geez… don't tell me thats the…

Matriarch component for the stabilizer and the main gears?… ok yeah… I won't tell you then dad… he he he….

Miles goes and takes his goggles on and throws them down cussing….

WELL SHIT! How the hell has this thing been running without it?!

Your guess is as good as mine dad. But if I had to say this is a used Extreme Gear. or at most some of the parts are. More than likely did it all himself to save time and money even though he is rich. That or he got himself some cheap ass knock off parts without knowing it.

I know the mayor's son. And he doesn't sound like the kind of guy to just up and buy used stuff of ANY kind. So my guess is, it's more than likely a knock off he got off some shit site.

So what will you do dad?

Skye asks him as he goes and pat's S-pups head and tells him he did a good job. S-pup barks at him and goes and shuts the light off and retracts his legs and sits down as Skye goes and leans against the workbench and folds his arms.

For now I really don't have a clue. I don't even THINK I have any new matriarch parts on hand. And it would take at least a good month to have a new one sent here. And I don't know of anyone, besides you, that would have any spares either.

To be honest Pop's I just ordered a bunch myself. I may have a couple on hand, but the thing is I don't know how well this gear would take to it. It's a bit of an older style Extreme Gear, and if I try to put anything new and high end into it, it could end up backfiring not just me, but the rider too. And that could end up with disastrous consequences.

True, true. Hmmm. is there any way to try and… I don't know… TEMPORARILY SAVE this one?

Not even Pop's. This thing is so chewed up it isn't even funny. So there would be no bringing it back from the scrap heap.

As Miles and Skye talked there came a ringing sound from up front and someone calling out.

HELLO! Is anyone here?

Crap he's here already. Come on Skye let's go.

Miles and Skye head up front as S-pup goes and walks around to the front of the counter and over to the kid who just walked in and sniff at him barking and panting. The kid looks down and not seeming to be a least bit surprised by S-pup goes and pets him as he walks in smiling.

Hey Miles. My gear ready yet?

Geez Kid, I didn't think you'd be by so fast.

Miles goes and rubs the back of his head.

Thing is...well…

Skye sees his dad struggling and goes and places a hand on his shoulder as he takes over.

What my dad means is that your Gear's Not looking too good.

Oh no.

The kid stands there with a hand on his right hip as he looks over at Skye.

Skye really son?

Miles goes and places a hand on his hip as he waves the other at him.

Skye this is the Mayor's SON, you know? You just can't go and….

Dad you know as well as I do, Mayor's son or not, he is STILL a customer in the end. And I am PRETTY sure that if he wanted to be treated like Royalty he would have been a bit more standoffish and arrogant. No offence by the way.

The Kid holds up his hands saying there was none taken at all.

But he is Right, Mr. Prowers. Just cause I am the Mayor's son doesn't mean I'm any different then you or your son here. But speaking of which aren't your Skye Prowers? The famed Extreme Gear Mechanic to Team Cosmic Eclipse?

Yeah I am. And you're Michell the Mayor's son, and Team Mystic Ruins newest member.

That I am. So any way, if you're saying my Gear shot what do you suggest we do?

Well we could try and order a new part? I am taking over the shop why my dad's away. But the thing is, it COULD be hard to find a new Matriarch component for it, since your Gears IS a bit outdated.

Mr. Prowers?

Skye's right. Your Gear is a Bit outdated. So it could be hard to find the right Matriarch component for it. It looks like the one you found was a really poor and cheap knock off.

Fuck! Really?

Yeah.

Well shit, I'll have to do some Blogging later then, cause I LITERALLY just got the part not less than a month ago. As the Mayor's son, and an EGR I do have a responsibility to uphold to all over EGR's out there and warn them.

I like this Kid dad, he's smart AND honest, no wonder Birch wants him on his team.

Hehehe… well I don't know if that's why really. But you sound like you know him? Though really I don't know why I sound surprised since he IS GOING out with Miss. Monroe.

Right, so anyway? What do you think your best call would be?

Well we can try and find a new Mariarch component for it. Or we see if we can find you a new Extreme Gear that is more up to date, and will work for you. Because really even with this one I don't think it will pass the new codes they have right now.

Good point there.

Miles? You here Hon?

Mina Mongoose goes an walks in from the back and behind her was Melody, Skye's older sister

Hey Skye baby.

Hey baby bro!

Hey ma, hey sis.

So Miles, are you ready to go yet?

Yeah I guess so? You have it from here Skye?

Dad this is ME you're talking about you know. I'm like LITERALLY the spitting image of you in every shape and form you know. Why do you think Shadow calls me Tj for haha?

Good point. Ok then will let you take it from here.

Mina goes and hugs and kisses Skye on the cheek and Melody hugs her brother and they all head out. But before they do, Miles goes and looks back at Skye a moment…

Before I forget, remember to close up and to lock everything up. Also there's someone coming in for their new Gear they ordered. It should be here about lunch time unless there's some kind of delay of sorts. Everything's in the computer you'll need to know.

Sure thing dad. Now go before you miss your flight. Though really I don't know why you didn't have me take you to save you some money.

We've been through this Skye.

I know mom, but still. I don't mind, and Eris wouldn't have either. She would have let me take you all. It would have saved you all money and everything, better than having to buy tickets.

Oh Skye please. You need to stop worrying so much. This is mom and dad were talking about. They can handle themselves.

Really Melody? They're not as young as they used to be, you know? They're getting on in years, and can't really handle things like they used to you know.

SKYE! Don't go calling us old like that!

Mina goes and humphs as she folds her arms, making Michel giggle a bit.

Mom all I'm saying is, I would have preferred to have taken you myself. Especially with Ivan and Eggman out there right now. There's no telling where they could be.

Speaking of which. How's Eris doing since you know…

It's hard telling really. Her and Shadow are still going at it. She almost fully kicked him from the team last night because of how he showed up at the Hospital to take her home when she called Birch to. And they kind of got into it as well.

Sounds like Shadow alright. So typical of him to do something like that.

Melody states, but before anyone could say anything more there came a honking from outside and Mina goes and gaps out….

Oh?! The taxi. I forgot all about it. Come on Miles, Melody, let's go. Goodbye Skye, be safe why we're gone. And mind your father's shop too.

Mina goes and kisses Skye cheek and heads out with Miles and his sister behind her.

Well they seem like a lively bunch you got there Skye.

Yeah they are. But even still I really do wish they would of Let me take them. Just the last few days I have been uneasy. Like a storm's brewing and it won't be good. Well guess for now I may as well push it back to the back of my mind, and get to helping you. So what will it be?

How long do you think it will be till a new Gear is here?

Depends really. Especially if you want it fully customized from start to finish. Or if you want one premade.

How long do you think it would take to have one made?

It depends on the one making it, and what they have going on.

Well, what do you have going on then?

As of right now nothing. Why?

Then are you taking any customs right now?

I could fit something into my schedule yeah…

Skye tells Michell as he folds his arms grinning at him.

What you have in mind?

Well something I've been working on. It's on paper but it's yet to come alive. If you get what I mean

Grate then how about I come back later with what I have and show you. Right now I need to head out, and since my board is no longer any good, go ahead and use it for parts or something.

Ok sure. Anything else?

Not right now. Hey why don't I come up to your place later, that way I can meet Miss. Monroe at the same time. And check the place out? I mean if that's ok that is?

Yeah that will be just fine. Let me give you my number and the address and I'll see you later.

Sure!

Skye goes and gives Michell his number and Eris address of where the team was staying.

Right just stop by when you can, and when you get there just hit the com and someone will let you in.

Ok sure. Thanks Skye.

No problem. Talk to you later…

Michell and Skye say bye and Michell heads out.

**Why back as the cabin…..**

So how does it look boss?

Not Bad Avery. This will let everyone know that for right now till I'm well things are put on hold, and that we have enough members for now for the upcoming preliminaries…..

Which in all technicality we do….

True Shadow, and then why all this is going on we will be scouting out for the best of the best and hold an all exclusive tryout. You did well Avery. And with the few followers you have left I'm sure this will get out fast over the Flicky network.

So when should we start doing the scouting for the tryouts?

Soon as I'm well enough to join in the hunt and….

Just as Eris had about to say something more an emergency news report goes off.

**THIS JUST IN… I'M MARINA LAKSURE AND I'M DOWNTOWN NEAR THE TRAIN DEPOT WHERE AN ATTACK HAS TAKEN PLACE!...**

Eris, Birch, Shadow and Avery had gone inside from the oncoming heat and to have something to eat as Avery helped with the announcement when the news came on….

**IT STARTED ABOUT 5 MINUTE AGO. IT SEEMS THAT ROBOTNIK JR. HAS SHOWN UP TO MAKE IT KNOWN THAT HE'S BACK ONCE MORE AND THAT HE'S IS NOT HERE TO PLAY NICE AS ALWAYS. BUT WHAT IS JR. DOING HERE IN SHINY STAR CITY TO START WITH? RUMOR HAS IT HE HERE FOR A CHAOS EMERALD, THAT IS LOCATED SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY. AND HE WON'T STOP TILL HE FINDS IT. THE SSCPD IS DOING THERE BEST TO HOLD OF JR. AND HIS NEW ROBOT THAT HE IS CALLING THE PHOENIX BOT IS TERRORIZING THE DEPOT AND THE SURROUNDING AREAS….**

Eris and the others look at one another as Eris tries to stand and hisses out as Shadow goes and catches her as she looks on, for once Eris wasn't too annoyed.

This isn't good at all. We need to do something? And why now of all times, when I'm busted up like this?!

I thought we had seen the last of him and Eggman since that day back in Hucksure…

Shadow states as he helps Eris sit back down and looks at her….

You and me both… but we need to do something. But I don't know what though? I'm still in recovery, and Skye's at his dad's shop watching it. You think you could get there on your new Gear? Or has Skye yet to fix it.

He has yet to finish it and make sure everything is working ok with it, with making sure everything else is going smoothly.

Can you get there, or even CLOSE to there with your Chaos Control?

I don't know really? I could try and keep you posted via commlinks. But your guess is as good as mine. You know unless I have a Chaos Emerald, my Chao Control is limited.

Birch!

Eris are you sure?

We don't have much choice in the matter right now. LIVES are at stake right now. And if I remember right Skye's FAMILY is at the depot. Melody could hold her own but with Mr. and Mrs. Prower getting on in years I don't know how long they could. And I'm sure Skye has gotten wind of this and is on his way there right now. And he's going to need Shadows help. And YOURS to.

Ok FINE! But I better get it back!

Birch goes and gets the Light Blue Chaos Emerald from his bag and comes back holding it out to Shadow….

You can use it for now, but I BEST get it back. It's mine and I found it in the meadows where my wolf was. And if I don't get it back after this, I'll make your life even more of a living hell then it is HEDGEHOG…

Here you guys can borrow theses…

Avery goes and hands Shadow, Eris and Birch all a small wrist commlink so they could keep in touch.

I made them myself. Their not all that good unlike most, but they should work for now and keep us in touch. If I had better equipment that would be another story….

Are you sure they will work from here to the city?

I don't know? I just finished them before I got here, in hopes to show you and see what you think about them. I haven't had a chance to field test them yet.

Then consider this their Field test then kid. Cause we don't have much time left

Birch, are you ready?

And ready as I'll ever be.

Nodding Shadow goes and stands in the middle of the room along with Birch and holds up the Emerald and Eris looks at them…

Please be careful out there...

You know I'm always am Belladonna.

I wasn't talking about you Shadow. I was talking about Birch.

Hey I'll be fine. This isn't my first time in a battle like this.

Yeah but this is your first time going up against Ivan Robotnik though isn't it?

Eris I promise I'll be fine. Besides that robotic CHICKEN don't look all that tough.

Sighing Eris nods…

Don't worry Belladonna, I'll watch your boyfriend for you.

Just be careful…. ***sigh*** the both of you. Ok? And stop calling me Bella….

**CHAOS CONTROL!**

Donna… God I hate that hedgehog so much…

Eris sighs annoyed.

So I take it Belladonna is your first name?

Yea it is, but I like to be called Eris. I just hope they get there ok and on time. And so help me Shadow loses that Emerald he's dead. Now come on I need you to get me to the Team's Base unit out back, so I can help them from there, and call Skye and give him an update

**IN DOWN TOWN SHINY STAR CITY, A BLOCK NEAR THE TRAIN DEPOT…..**

Shadow and Birch end up on a rooftop of a building. Birch goes and holds his stomach as he lands roughly groaning out as they land…

Holy shit… Is it alway like that?

You get used to it after a while. Now look alive where only a block away from where Ivan is attacking, and we need to come up with a plan on what to do.

Easy for you to say HEDGEHOG…

Birch states as he gets up glaring at him as he looks up at the Phoenix bot which was attacking nearby buildings and more.

_Shadow, Birch can you read me over?_

We hear you Belladonna, loud and clear.

Stop calling me that biohog! And listen! I got Avery to get me to the Team's base unit, he's still wigging out right now about it so I'm taking over till he's back on Mobius. Now I called Skye and he said he got word from a passer-byer and he should be there any moment with S-pup. But there having a time getting there cause of traffic backing up cause of JR's. attack. Even with his Extreme Gear. Skye sent S-pup ahead to your location and should be there momentarily so watch out for him. Birch you think you'll be able to keep up with Shadow on foot?

Gonna have to since I don't have my Gear with me right now. Unless I can find one someone dropped then yeah not a lot of choice in the matter then.

_Right. Then get going. I got drones on the way to keep eye's in the sky. And there due to be in there in 5. So move out and help anyone in need. And Shadow.._

Yeah Belladonna?

_For once follow my lead and stop trying to be the hero all the time you wretched BIOHOG!_

As if Twitter Butt…

On the other end of wrist comms Eris's face goes bright red and she growls into the commlink, as Avery could be heard trying his best to not to snicker in the background. Eris shoots him a look of "you wanna die right now?" and he goes and zips it.

Birch, you ready?

Yeah I am now. My stomach settled down now. So what's the plan babe?

_Right, Shadow you take the left, Birch that right. Try and keep the robotic CHICKEN away from the buildings, and from roasting half the place and people with it._

Roger!

Birch and Shadow go and the head off. Shadow taking to the left and Birch to the right. As they were nearing their designated points, a slab of building goes and falls over a family of rabbit's, a father and his 3 father goes and and he holds onto them as the slab of the building comes closer but before the slab hits there comes a loud BOOM! And the slab breaks apart into smaller chunks but not small enough as someone calls out….

_**SHINY BALLISTIC SHOT!**_

A bullet goes flying by and zig-zags off the other bits of the building causing them to fully break apart and crash down around the father and his 3 kids. They look up stunted at what happened as the much smaller bits fall around them without harming him or his kids, as someone goes and grabs him and one of his kids and the other goes and grabs the other two children and flys a short distance away and drops them off someplace safe. Thanking their heros the father and his kids run off. Birch goes and stops and looks down and a big smile crosses his face

Hey Eris those drones here yet?

_Yeah why?_

Have them fly near to where that building was a moment ago and tell me if you're seeing what I'm seeing?

Eris goes and sends the drones over where the falling building was and she spots a couple of people helping everything evacuate.

_Hey I got eyes on a couple of people here. It looks to be a weasel and….a..DUCK? She looks like a duck to me._

She's a woodpecker really, but yeah, it's who I thought it was. They always show up when I need them the most. Hey Eris I'm gonna give you a number. You think you can call it and patch me thru?

_Sure thing Birch. You know them?_

Sure do. Now patch me thru…

Eris goes and calls the number given to her and after a moment someone answers…

Like hello?

_Hey there I got an incoming call for you from Birch Von Roke. I'm patching you thru now…_

_Micha you and Tinnie always have a knack for showing up when I Really need you girl!_

Well if it isn't the big boss himself. What up boss?

_Me for one. Take a look up to the coffee shop on your left…_

Micha goes and looks up and she sees Birch waving at her and Shadow joins him looking down at who he was waving at. Micha goes and nodding at him she calls to Tinnie and she jumps up and down as she runs off to go join him why Micha goes and looks around and sees someone with a Extreme gear goes and calls out to the girl asking if she could borrow for a few for her friend. Nodding the girl hands it over and Micha goes and blasts off on her Gear to meet up with Birch and Tinnie.

Friends of your?

Not just friends Biohog. But my team.

_*humph*_... Well hurry it up. Don't forget we have JR. to worry about you know.

Yea I know and there here to help.

The line goes dead as Tinnie is the first to reach Birch and she goes and jumps off her Gear and right at Birch who goes and catches her and hugs her….

BIRCHIE BOY! Oh how I missed you boss!

Hey Tinnie, I missed you too. And nice work back there saving that family.

Oh that was nothing! Didja see Micha's new move! NOW THAT WAS SOMETHING! She's been practicing that move for AGES! And she finally got it!

Right at the moment Micha goes and comes up and hops off her board and walks over handing him the board she borrowed from someone who was on the run as he holds his hand up for her. She goes and claps it in a high five smiling at him...

Nice work Micha that was a really impressive move back there.

Thanks boss. Been working on it for a time now. And got that Gear off someone on the run. Said we could borrow it for a bit. Now like, what's the deleo here? And who's the cutie hog?

Shadow goes and looks at Micha blushing a tiny bit as he looks away causing her to giggle. Shadow goes and looks back at the Phoenix bot and Ivan.

Eris you there?

_Yeah Shadow I'm here. What's up?_

Looks like we have a couple more joining in the battle. So we're going to need a new plan.

Right at the moment everyone could hear barking as S-pup goes and flys on by and goes and lands. Tinnie sees him and gets out a bomb and gets ready to take him down when Shadow throws his arm out stopping her….

Easy there. He's with us. He's our team's support unit.

Oh ok Mr. Blackie sir!

Tinnie goes and saluts him.

Hey there S-pup.

S-pup barks at Shadow in greeting as he runs up to him and jumps on him for Shadow to pet him. Shadow does and he looks at everyone.

Right S-pup patch us thru to Eris at the mobile base unit.

Barking S-pup goes and walks back a few steps and and sits down as a pole goes and comes out of his shoulders and opens up into a portable video screen showing Eris and Avery on the other end who looked like he was finally in the game.

Eris? Do you read and see us? S-pup just got here.

_Loud and clear Shadow. And hello to you girls and welcome. Birch I take it this is the rest of your team?_

Minus one new member yeah.

Good. Now in short, tell me what the girls can do so I know what I'm working with.

Tinnie here takes after her father Bean, and thus has the ability to make any and all kinds of boombs show up out of nowhere. And Micha is out gun girl. Just like her father Knack, she can use any gun known to man and Mobian. And learn how to use, and perfect it within only 5 minutes.

_Good, and with your ice abilities, and Shadow's Chaos Control we should be able to take down Ivan. Right Micha! You take point and lead everyone from here. Take the middle and keep Ivan distracted for Tinnie to go in and…._

Heeeey! Why does she get to be in charge!?

Eris goes and looks at Tinnie, who had some time during their short introduction, had gone and sat herself up and around on Birch's shoulders looking at Eris annoyed…

_Excuse me?_

You heard me you rainbow wannabe!

_RAINBOW WANNABE!? WHY YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE DUCK!_

Birch goes and groans out facepalming as he holds onto Tinnies legs…

TINNIE DAPHNE DYNAMITE! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR CRAZY ANTICS! WE HAVE A CITY TO SAVE!

Tinnie's eyes go wide in shock as she goes and looks down at him as he looks up at her. For once, for a second time, for as long as they known one another, he had said her full name. Tinne goes and slowly gets off Birch's shoulders and goes and sits down in a corner of the roof with her legs pulled up to her as she lays her head on her knees and stairs out at a wall. not saying a word or even moving. Totally lost in a world of her own.

Ahh SHIT!

Birch exclaims as Micha goes and comes up and slaps him on the back of the head, annoyed now.

Night going BOSS! You really fucked that up you MORON! You know how Tinnie gets when you say her full name like that! Now we lost the only edge we will have against Jr.! and you know when she gets like this…!

YEA I KNOW I KNOW OK! GEEZ! FUCKING HELL!

_Listen I don't know what's going on with the duck..._

WOODPECKER!

Everyone says at once.

_Whatever… Woodpecker...but we have bigger problems to worry about right now and will have to do it without her. I just got word from Skye and he's here. I told him what's going on and he said he'd take the left side._

At the moment Skye goes and comes up to where the rest where, and seeing Teenie he goes and asks what was wrong with her, and Birch said not to worry about it right now. Shrugging Skye goes and asks what the plan was.

_Right, so for the last time. Micha you take the point and go down the middle, and lead everyone. Follow her orders boys. Skye, you'll have S-pup with you so use code beta for this._

I was thinking alpha for this round Eris.

_Skye any other time I would agree with you, but you need to remember that we have innocent lives as well. And not everyone has been evacuated yet. Some are still trapped. So we need to do as little damage as we can and focus on Ivan. if we let code Alpha out here and now, we could end up doing more harm than good._

Right, I understand Eris. code Beta it is than.

_Have S-pup give you all a earpiece so that I can keep you all posted at once. I'll keep the drones in the skyes and watch you all as best as I can with Avery's help. Right now MOVE OUT AND STAY SAFE ALL OF YOU!_

ROUGER!

With that S-pup goes and shuts the screen down and puts it away. Skye goes and tells S-pup to give everyone a commlink. Barking he does as he is told and everyone takes one placing it in their ear, and the moment they put it in they hear Eris and Avery on the other end.

So his name is S-pup right?

Yeah, that's right. Just tell him what battle mod you want and he'll go right into it. Though I don't know if he will do it for you or not. Since I don't have your voice recognition imputed into his dadbankes yet.

Mica goes over to S-pup and bends down to his level and pets him. He goes and sniffs her hand and barks, licking it and making her giggle out.

Ok S-pup boy. Are you ready for this fella?

He barks out getting into a play stance. Smiling, she goes and yells out….

S-PUP BATTLE MOOD BETA! EVERYONE ELSE MOVE OUT, AND KEEP THE SAVILIANS SAFE! IT'S TIME TO PUT JR. IN A TIME OUT!

Everyone backs up, as S-pup goes and barking, his eyes light up a yellow-orange color as he shifts into an even more deadlier form than his Omega mod. His whole outer look changes. 3 rows of harp looking spikes go and come up out of his back and form right down the middle of his back like a dragon's would. Razor like claws reveal themselves from his paws. He goes and grows even bigger than he was before. His muzzle goes and shifts to reveal razor sharp fangs. His tail grows longer and thicker taking the shape of a serpent, a basilisk to be more precise, as it finishes growing out, it forms the head of the basilisk with its hood forming out with sharp spikes on that end that were missiles. The face bears long razor fangs that deliver an electrifying bite. And it's tongue serves as a sensing unit. The tube in the back of it's mouth could shoot a freezing acid cloud, freezing the toughest opponent or anything really. Or even spit hot flames from it that could melt metal. His head goes and moves to the left side and the neck opens up revealing another head. It slowly comes out to settle in place as it opens its mouth to show the same razor sharp fangs. In the back of both heads a tube, much like the tails, served the same purpose as the tail's did, where one head could shoot fire, why the other the same freezing acid. S-pup stands there now fully transformed and barks.

HOLY...FUCKING...SHIT!... Like is that… An ORTHRUS?!

Yep, pretty badass huh?

Like fuck yeah! Let's do this! Right, Skye take to the air and distract him! Shadow take the left, Birch the right, S-pup lock and load boy and go help Skye and anyone that needs it! Do not let Jr. escape!

Shadow goes and uses his Chaos Control and heads off taking the left shooting Chaos Spears at van left flank causing him to get distracted, why Birch takes the Gear he was given and flies off and takes the right and goes and shoots Ice Crystals at Ivans right side. Skye takes to the sir and flies around the bots head dropping mini bombs on it making Ivan angry as he tries to get all 3 of them. S-pup goes and jumps up into the air and using his boosters takes off sending flames right at the window of the Phoenix bot causing Ivan to rear back.

AARG! WRETCHED PESTS! Just you wait I'll get the lot of you!

Ivan goes and he starts attacking with the robot's beak as he tries to get Skye an S-pup, why at the same time he dances about trying to get Shadow and Birch who were attacking his sides. Micha on the other hand was working her way up using her Extreme Gear and shooting left and right at the tails of the Phoenix bot trying to take them off with little luck. As she goes and comes back around she was about to be hit by one of the tails as Shadow goes and comes out of nowhere and saves her in time as her gear goes flying into a wall and falls into some rubble. Shaking her head Micha looks up and sees Shadow who goes and sets her down nearby.

Thanks for the save Black.

No problem, and the names Shadow. How are you doing down here?

No good that armor is tough. And with him moving around so much I'm having a time aiming for the hinges that are between each section of tail feathers.

Then how about if we switch? I'm more experienced in dealing with him then you or Birch are, and I may have a better chance to get rid of those tails.

Sounds good to me. Let's give it a try.

Try aiming for the side of the head you may get a chance at breaking the window there.

Right but one thing?

What?

I lost my Gear when the tails came flying at me, and I don't know where it landed. Wouldn't surprise me if he totaled it.

Right. Can you get him on foot?

Yeah I got some mad moves so I should be able to.

Right then, let's go, take the left and I'll get the middle and try to get those damned tails busted off.

Right…

Micha goes and she takes the left flank why Shadow goes straight down the middle. Micha goes and starts shooting at rapid fire at Ivan to get his attention on her so Shadow could get at the tails. S-pup was barking and biting up near the head shooting off bursts of flames at the head from the other side, along with his freezing Acid mist as well. Shadow was calling out his moves one after the other every time a tail came near, why avoiding the feet and wings and beak every time it moved.

YOU ANNOYING LITTLE FLIES! STOP MOVING AROUND AND LET ME FINISH YOU OFF ALREADY! THIS IS GETTING HIGHLY ANNOYING RIGHT NOW!

FORGET IT JR. WE'RE TAKING YOU DOWN RIGHT HERE AND NOW! NOTHING YOU DO OR SAY WILL HELP U…..

Before Skye could say anything more there was a loud explosion right near him that sent him flying off his Gear. Birch sees Skye and he catches him in time while Grabbing his Gear at the same time. Skye goes and he starts spinning his twin tails and takes to the air as Birch tosses him his Gear. Getting back on it Skye flies right next to Birch thanking him….

Thanks Birch for the save.

No problem. You ok though?

Yeah just shaken but where did the explosion come from?

HEY JR.! YOU WANT SOME HELP TAKING THESES PESTS DOWN!?

Everyone goes and looks up near the Phoenix's bots head and right next to it was on her Extreme Gear was Tinnie with a Bomb in her hand tossing it and catching it as she looks at everyone. Ivan looks over and sees her and smiles.

And who might you be my dear?

The name Tinnie. Tinnie Dynamite, and I'm here to help.

Help you say? But aren't you friends with these guys?

I was till THAT ONE!...

Tinnie goes and points at Birch growling at him as flames ignite in her eyes as she stares him down and Birch nearly falls off his Gear as he goes and cringes back scared.

SAID MY FULL NAME! AND NOW HE WILL PAY FOR IT! HIM AND EVERYONE OF YOU HERE WILL PAY FOR THAT JERKS BETRAYAL!

Shadow and Skye go and look at Birch clearly confused as hell and what was going on. MICHA on the other hand goes and facepalmes and sighs shaking her head as if she knew this was coming as she goes and yells at him for it…

I FUCKING TOLD YOU THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU DAMN GOD DIMWITTED **ASSHOLE!** AND NOW SHE'S WORKING FOR IVAN CAUSE OF YOU! NICE GOING BIRCH! BEST BOSS OF THE YEAR AWARD GOES TO YOU!

OH SHUT IT MICHA! DON'T YOU KNOW I FEEL BAD ENOUGH ABOUT THIS AS IS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY HER FULL NAME!

WELL YEA DID IT ANYWAY AND NOW SHE'S SIDING HERSELF WITH IVAN…. UUUUUUUUUUUGH! SHE IS SO LIKE HER FUCKING FATHER!

_Would someone care to tell me what the fucking hell is going on, and why the duck changes sides all of a sudden?_

Clearly annoyed to no ends, Micha goes and sighing out starts to give a short version of what's going on.

Woodpecker… ***sighs*** and to sum it up in short since we are in a battle. Daphne was Tinnie's mother's name. They were super close, SISTER really. So much alike in every way, shape and form. And when she passed away she took it hard. It used to be when we said her full name it never bothered her. But now….

_But now that her moms gone, just the mear menchen of her mother's name Daphne, set's her off to the dark side so to say._

Yea something like that.

_Is there any way to fix this mess?_

Well we have two options. 1. We wait it out and hope she cools off soon and turns the tides and tricks Ivan and then finishes him off for us.

Or option 2….

_Which would be?_

We give her Birch to torment why we finish off Ivan.

_Hu-hn….right… Well baby it's been nice knowing you in the short time we have been together. I do hope for the best for you and will remember you always._

ERIS!? You're not really going to just hand me over are you?!

_Hey you fucked up, you take the punishment like a man. So nice knowing you._

OH COME ON! I really didn't mean to do it guys. It was an accident, nothing more.

Wow Birch I like your girlfriend here. She's a badass and knows when to cut her loses ahaha…..

OH SHUT IT MICHA!

_Right so moving on here. Let's just try option one and see how it goes. Thooough?... if you say she's like her dad..then… what about something shiny? I have heard stories from King Sonic on how Bean would switch sides in a flash for anything shiny._

Wouldn't do any good. Not with how she is right now. She's on the warpath. And she's out for blood.

_Hey Shadow…_

Yeah?

_I know we don't see eye to eye, but It seems like I have an extra spot open for Le Pire Nori Chat. wanna come with? My treat._

Sure why not. But first let's finish Ivan off. And deal with the woodpecker. Then will talk about dinner.

_Right. So change of plans. Birch you get to deal with your friend…_

WHAT? WHY!? WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH TINNIE FOR?! WHY CAN'T MICHA DO IT?

_BECAUSE YOUR THE ONE THAT PISSED HER OFF! NOW SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN AND DEAL WITH!_

I hate you all right now, you know that right?

Hey don't worry I'll help you Birch. Least I can do since you saved me.

Thanks Skye.

_Love you to babe. Now Skye Birch go deal with Tinnie. Micha, you and Shadow and S-pup deal with Ivan. and please hurry it up. I really do need to get ready for dinner tonight. And for once I'm glad that the place I'm going to isn't gonna be totaled to nothing. So let's go._

Sighing annoyed, Birch goes and flies off with Skye behind him as Micha, Shadow and S-pup go for Ivan. as before Shadow and Micha take their routes as before. Skye and Birch dealt with Tinnie who was on the warpath. Shadow goes and jumping into the air he calls out his Chaos Claw Attack as he goes and swings down onto one of the 3 tails of the Phoenix bot and manages to go and make contact with one of the three tails and digs in deep and hard and manages to go and leave deep claw marks in the metal causing sparks to fly as he hits home rendering the the tail nearly useless till he hits the middle of the tail when it connects to the rest of the tail. Just as he was about to go and deal the final blow, the head swings around and screeches out and was about to let loose a flaming blast at Shadow when he goes and lets go and jumps high up in the air and gets away as Ivan goes and lets a flaming blast go missing him all together.

Lading and skidding to a stop he looks up at Ivan growling as he goes back in for a second round this time calling out a Chaos Spear attack as he aims it back at the tail, but as he does Iva goes and opens a wing up causing it to disperse as he hits Shadow and sends him flying back and into a wall hard, knocking the breath out of him. Grunting Shadow goes and slowly gets up shaking his head as he tries to catch his breath. Staggering he catches something at the corner of his eye and sees to his left not too far off Micha's Extreme Gear. Smiling he goes and runs for it he grabs a hold of it and checking it over see's it's fine and smiling he goes and hops on it and powering it up he goes flying off to get a better hight advantage to take on Ivan and his bot.

Micha goes and as she's blasting up a storm at Ivan she sees Shadow flying by on her Gear and yells out at him as she goes and starts running after him.

SHADOW THIS WAY MATE!

Hearing her Shadow looks over and nods and steps on it and starts flying her way. Haltering her guns she goes and picks up speed and starts jumping onto crushed cars, busted buildings, and giant slabs of concrete till she goes and jumping up, she jumps onto a rebar steel bar with the precision of a cat and jumps up into the air with a flip just as Shadow goes flying by and lands on the back of her Gear Holding onto Shadow as they go and zoom off...

Birch and Skye were dealing with their own problems right now. Tinnie was not letting up her attacks. Birch was calling out his freezing ice attacks at her one after the other, and was becoming tired and exhausted from overusing his moves. Skye was tossing mini electro bombs at her and she goes and avoids them as if they were nothing.

HA! Is that all you got you twin tailed freak of NATURE! You forget I'M THE BOMB EXPERT AROUND THESE PARTS! SO ANYTHING YOU GOT I CAN DO A LOT BETTER! HAHAHAHA! TRY ONE OF MY SPECIALITIES JUST FOR YOU!

Snapping her fingers she goes and brings out a new bomb never before seen and smiles…..

THIS HERE IS LITTLE BIT!

Skye goes and he sees the tiny little bomb in her hand. It couldn't have been no bigger than a pea and Skye starts to laugh at her.

HAHAHAHA! The hell is that!? You mean to tell me that tiny little thing is gonna do me in?! HAHAHA… Yeah RIGHT! S-pup has more bite than that tiny little pea sized thing…

Yeah laugh it up twin tailed freak, cause you're about to see what Little Bit can do.

Tinny goes and throws it at Skye at the same time Birch goes flying by him. And just as Skye catches the tiny little bomb it goes and explodes with such force it goes and sends both Skye and Birch flying back into a building hard enough to cause them to all but go crashing through the brick wall making the busted wall fall down around and on them. Grunting Birch goes and lifts a huge piece slab of the wall off them holding up with one arm as Skye goes and slowly gets up holding his head with one hand as he holds himself up with the other as he shakes his head.

UGH!... you laughed at her… didn't…. You?

H-h-hey… how was I to know…. Geez that thing had a kick to it…. Ugh… I'm gonna feel that tomorrow… it had THAT much power into it.

Grunting and with one eye closed, Birch goes and manages to go and push the slab of wall off them and stands up as he helps Skye up.

I won't get on you too bad, since this is the first time you're meeting the girls, but in short, don't EVER…..uuugh…. God you were not kidding on that part of having a kick to it… geez… I've been blown up by Tinnie before… but geez… even this one had more a kick to it then her others…. Ooow… even I'm gonna be feeling it…. But just….don't… Underestimate Tinnie and her Bombs again ok… god….

Right. After this one, I won't ever again. So you got any ideas on what to do with her? After all, you're the one that ticked her off.

Don't remind me. As I said, I didn't mean to do it. I was more worried about trying to help out the people around here and the last thing we needed was her getting into a fight with Eris. cause I have a feeling that battles are really stressful enough for her as is.

You have NO idea about that. I can only imagine her pulling out her hair, or Avery's right now wishing she was out here. If there is one thing Eris hates, it's the fact she can't be here helping. Thou I guess that's a good thing right now.

Why do you say that?

Cause every time her and Shadow are in battle together, you can guess what happens. AND you can guess what happens after as well.

Oh boy. Realy?

Yeah…

_HEY I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW?! AND I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU SKYE! SO YOU BEST WATCH WHAT YOU SAY BEFORE YOU GET IT LATER WHEN YOU GET HOME!_

Skye goes and screams out surprised at Eris answering him and giggles sheepishly…

Sorry Eris I forgot you were there.

YOU THINK YOU HURT NOW? WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME FOX!

Oh geez I'm dead…

DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE! NOW STOP BUTT FUCKING ONE ANOTHER AND WATCH YOUR FLANK! SHE'S COMING BACK AROUND!

Birch goes and looks behind them and just as they see Tinnie getting ready with another of her Little Bit bombs he goes and calls out another attack….

GLACIER WALL!

Birch goes and slamming both his hands down on the ground, as a wall of pure ice that was 4 foot thick forms up in front of them as Skye goes and jumps out of the way at the same time Birch does. And the moment the bomb hits the ice wall it explodes causing the wall to break sending shards of ice flying. A rather large and sharp piece goes flying by Skye goes and ends up slicing into his left side, cutting him deep and leaving a big gash in his side. Skye cries out and falls to the ground holding his side as blood begins to pour out of his side. Gasping out in pain Birch goes and grabs a hold of Skye and helps him run as they go and duck down behind some fallen rubble to hide and catch their breath.

Skye you ok?

Well besides the deep bloody GOUGE on my side… I'm JUST DANDY Birch!

Shit!

Birch goes and looks over the rubble they were behind and sees there safe for now. Opening his van pack up to see if he has anything in it to help Skye, and finds nothing. Bringing his fingers to his left ear he calls for help as he hears Tinnie calling out….

Oooh BOOOY'S! Where aaaaare you!?

Hey can anyone hear us? Me and Skye are pinned down. And Skye's badly hurt.

Hey Birch, it's me Avery. What's your statues over?

Yea me and Skye are pinned down. And he got hit by a stray ice shard from my Glacier Wall after Tinnie blew it up. He has a nasty looking cut on his left side that's deep, and I don't have anything on me to help stop the bleeding.

Birch goes and looks up over the rubble wall again and watches Tinnie as he keeps talking…

And Tinnie is looking for us right now. And when she finds us we're finished. Skye can't fight in his condition. Avery you need to do something FAST! Skye's losing a lot of blood.

_Right I'll get the word over to Shadow and Micha for EME right away. But their having problems of their own right now._

Where's Eris at?

_In back getting a few things ready for you guy's to help you. She's sending out a heavy tactical drone right now. I've been going over the work of S-pup as well, and it looks like he has a supply of First-Aid things in him. I'll have Shadow send him over since you're both pinned down and can't show yourselves right now._

How is Eris doing all of this with being half BROKEN?...

**BACK TO SHADOW AND MICHA…**

Those were some nice Parkour moves back there Micha.

Thanks Mate. It's a hobby of mine I love. But let's get back to Ivan and save the idle chit chat for later. So any ideas on what to do about him.

Not a clue right now. I nearly had one of the tails fully off when he came back around and got me.

_Hey Shadow it's me Avery. You there?_

Hey Avery I'm here what's going on?

_Birch and Skye are in real trouble right now. Tinnie has them pinned down. They're hiding but Skye's in real trouble. He's badly hurt and needs an EME right away._

How badly are we talking about Avery?

_Really deep gash on his left side. He's bleeding out badly. Birch doesn't have anything on him to stop it. Is there any way you can send S-pup over there?_

Yeah just give me a minute and I'll send him their way.

_Roger. And also Shadow?_

Yeah Avery?

_I'm sending you a heavy tactical drone your way right now. It's ETA should be 5 minutes. Try and hold out till then._

What are you sending Belladonna?

_What do you think? You think I'd leave my most hated Biohog defenceless, when it's to be MY JOB to take you down and out for good._

Oh, your cute Belladonna.

_Thanks. Now enough jabbering. Call S-pup and get him to Skye. and if you can…. THE FUCK WAS THAT?! AVERY DID YOU GET THAT?_

_NO I DIDN'T! I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT CAME FROM EITER?!_

Belladonna, Avery? What's going on?!

SHADOW LOOK!

Micha goes and points above the robots head and something… or someONE was right above it getting ready to attack. Shadow goes and he speeds up, whistling a high long note along with three short ones. S-pup hears Shadow's call and goes and flies over to him barking following him and Micha as they fly off to meet up with Birch and Skye…..

**SOMEWHERE BACK ON HUCKESURE ISLAND JUNGLE BASE…**

WHERE'S GENERAL RISA AT! I NEED HER RIGHT AWAY!

SSargent Conners yelled as he walked down the hallway in a hurry.

SIR! She's in the hospital wing right now getting checked out to make sure she and her unborn child are doing ok so far!

FUCK! It'll take me too long to get there. YOU!

He goes and points to a random soldier.

Get me to the hospital wing NOW! TRIPLE TIME!

Conners goes and yells as he goes and gets in a vehicle as the one he pointed at gets in and turns it on and floors it making sure not to run anyone over.

Sir! May I ask what is going on Sir?!

Big trouble is what's going on. Trouble that could end us all yet again.

Sir?!

JUST DRIVE DAMMIT!

Nodding the guy drives and he gets Conners to the Hospital, screeching to a halt as Conners opens the door at the same time and runs in asking where Risa was. Being told where she is he goes running down the hallway and enters her room just as she was finishing buttoning her top as the Doctor looks at him annoyed as he fixes his glasses and was about to say something when Conners looks at him and he shuts up…

I found something and we need to talk NOW! IT'S BIG!

SSargeant Conners what is going on? What is the meaning of this?

Conners goes and hands her a small stack of files as he speaks…

You remember how you wanted me to look in on that THING for you? You know that "SPECIAL" item for SHADOW.

Yees?.. OH. Oh.. YES YES right. That special item he's been looking for. Right. Doctor if we're done here do you mind leaving us this is important and it can't wait.

Yes of course General. Right away. I'll have some nearby guard's be posted outside so no one disturbs you.

Thank you Doctor. I very much appreciate that.

Nodding he leaves and after a few minutes there comes a knock on the door…

General Risa Ma'am, we're told you need some guard posted outside?

Yes thank you don't let anyone bother us no matter what.

Ma'am!

Saluting her they closed the door behind them so her and Conners could at the files she goes and reads over them. And she gasps out in shock...

Are you sure about this?

As sure as Shadow is the ultimate life form I am Ma'am.

Just as Risa was about to say something more there comes a knock on the door.

Enter.

Ma'am we're sorry for the intrusion, but there's an urgent matter you need to tend to.

What is it?

Someone just snuck their way into the base. We apprehended them but they're now demanding that they see you at once! What do we do Ma'am?

Risa thinks for a moment. As she does she looks at the Files, then at Conners, and the men awaiting her anwer. This couldn't be a mear chance at all. There had to be more to this than meets the eyes right now. But what is it? Nodding to herself she answers them…

Take them to my office and guard them and don't let anyone near him till me and Conners gets there is that understood!?

YES MA'AM!

The go and send word back as Conners and her head out to go back to her office.

Why do I get the feeling that there's more to this? It can't mear chance that as soon as I find what it was we needed, the base gets broken into by some random creep demanding that they see you.

Cause it's not. Something's up and I have a feeling that our "SPECIAL" visitor knows something.

Outside they go and get back in the truck and the driver takes them back. It takes them 30 minutes to get back to the main part of the base. Once there they head up to Risa's office. She goes and ponts to 2 men walking by and tells them to guard the door. After they go in a black panther goes and turns around but before he could say anything Risa goes and holds up her hand to shush him for a moment. Nodding at Conners to indicate to go over to the window and close the shades up. Heading over to her desk she goes and turns on the comm system and speaks into it as she holds a finger to her lips to tell the panther to stay quiet…

**This General Risa! I repeat! This is General Risa. everyone is to leave the top upper floor where my office is now! I repeat… everyone is to leave the top upper floor where my office is now. Everyone but the guards posted outside. Alert me when it has been done.**

After a few minutes Risa gets a call that everyone has evacuated off the top floor as requested. Nodding to Conners he goes and pulls the boy off to the side as Risa goes, and like before, stands in the middle of the room with her eyes closed and makes sure that no electronic bugs have been planted. After a few she goes and nods and she looks at the boy and says only two words….

Where's Eris?

The boy stands there as his necklace goes and glows and an Astral Rabbit shows herself. Risa stands there cool and calm as if she was expecting this as the Rabbit says two words of her own…

There back….

**BACK AT THE CABIN. IN TEAM COSMIC ECLIPSE MOBILE UNIT….**

AVERY DID YOU SEE WHERE IT WENT TO? OR FOR THAT MATTER WHAT IT FUCKING WAS!?

NO I DIDN'T! IT MOVED SO FAST IT WAS A BLUR! BUT IT LOOKED LIKE SOME KIND OF LIGHT!

HURRY PLAYBACK THE VIDEO NOW AND SLOW IT DOWN AND ENHANCE THE IMAGE BY 25%!

ROGER!

Aver goes and playback the video to where they saw the flash of light. Stopping it and slowing it down to where they could see it. Aver goes and after typing in a few things he manages to enhance the image by 25%. And then by 50%. When he hits 85% they could see who it was in the image and Eris and Avery look at one another confused. The two images were hedgehogs, and fast ones too. But the thing was, the only ones that fast were Princess Sona, and Prince Manic. So who were the two strangers in the video? One was a gray purple color. And looked to be a female in her late teens with long hair. Why the other one was a muted forest green male that looked to be in his early 20's.

Hey Shadooow…..

_Yeah Belladonna_

Aah… you're not going to believe this. But we found out what those things were….or I should say WHO they are….

What they are? I think boss?

_They wouldn't happen to be a pair of hedgehogs would they?_

Yeah?

_One a purple gray color, and a female in her late teens with really long hair. And the other a muted forest green in his early 20's._

Yeeeaaaah? Why?

_Cause there standing right in front of us as we speak. Looking like they're ready to take on the whole planet….._

**Back out on the battlefield….**

Shadow and Micha look on from where they had stopped and got off Micha's Gear, as a girl and Boy Hedgehog stand their ground against Ivan. The female was in her late teens. About 19 at most. She looked to be 6 foot even, not counting her high heel boots that gave her another 5 inches. She had long hair the same color as the rest of her with bright pink tips. She had on a dark, if not midnight purple top with a glittery broken silver and pink heart on it. Over it she wore a black leather jacket that had flames on the shoulders. Along with her top, she had on a pleated plaid black and pink skirt. With a touch of purple. She had a leather belt on with a silver skull buckle.

Her short high heel boots were the same deep dark purple color with a touch of pink on them. They had silver buckles on the side of them and small spikes on the straps. Around her neck, she had on a small spiked collar with a silver ring on it and a short leash that rested just above her breast that was for show. In her ears she had a set of earrings. A couple of small silver hooped earrings, and a few spiked studs. Her gloves which were all black and fingerless had silver spikes on the knuckles that gleamed in the late afternoon sunlight. Her nails were painted a metallic purple.

Her sunglasses were midnight purple, and triangled shaped and when she sat them on her head one could see that she had a couple of silver eyebrow rings in her right eyebrow. She had on metallic purple eyeshadow and dark Midnight Dream lipstick. She goes and sticks out her tongue some and as she does one could see that she had a stud in her tongue. Her eyes were light blue in color. Her weapon of choices was a gnarly looking Piko Piko Hammer.

It was heart shaped on both ends. And around them were spikes. The middle of the piko piko hammer had a heart that had a zig-zagging line going down the middle of it to show that it was broken. The whole of the hammer leading to the middle had flat silver studs all around it. The tip on the hammer had a jeweled heart on it. The handle was a metallic dark pink and the base of it was wrapped up with tape. On the tip of it was a sharp spike gemstone.

On her back she had another weapon. A deadly looking scythe. It was black with an elegant pink design on it. Near the handle it was curved. The back of it came to a halt ending with two sharp points, it had a hole near the back of it shaped like a heart. The handle was about 6 feet long. It was the same color black as the rest of it. It had a bright pink line down the middle of it that was softly glowing. When one looked closer they could tell that it was an energy bar.

Near the end of the handle was a hilt that was curved and pointed. The tips were in the same pink color. Near the bottom of the handle was a gold ring and on it a pink gem on it, and on it a smaller ring with a velvet purple ribbon on it tied with another gem stone. There was a small grip handle on the side of the main handle. It had pink orbs on it. And when pushed each one could unleash a deadly attack.

So brother when can I go and play? This bot don't look so bad.

The one standing next to her goes and looks up from his book he had in his hand. He goes and writes something down in it and places the quill he had in its place and snaps it close as he goes and places it behind his back as he adjusts his glasses as he looks on at Ivan.

Indeed. Looks quite pathetic if you ask me.

The one she called brother looked to be in his early 20's, was about 7'5' tall and was a muted hunter green. He had one thick bang that stood outward and bent and was tipped a soft yet bright mint green. The same with his quills. He had a single small braid on his right side of his face that had 3 muted gold rings on it. It had a single stripe in the same soft but bright mint color. His eyes were an Emerald green. He had on a small pair of glasses that were a muted gold. He had a nose ring in on the left side of his nose that was muted gold to. He had a lip ring as well on the right side of his lip that was the same muted gold.

His aiter was simple yet elegant as well. As if he was a nobleman of sorts. He had on black pressed pants, with a simple white cotton shirt. Over it he had a coal gray one line muted gold button vest that had muted gold pinstripe on it. It had a single pocket on the left side. In the back was a vest belt, with a muted gold buckle.

His shoes were all black with buckles on the side in muted gold. Around his neck he had on a muted gold silk cravat, and in the middle of it was a heart shaped blood ruby centred in a gold and diamond placement tie pin. He had on a pair of crisp perfectly fitted white gloves, which he tugs on. The very last thing on him was a gold pocket watch that connected, via a gold chain which was on a button clip. He takes it out and opens the watch up and looks at it. Hmming as he looks back up at Ivan.

Go for it dear sister. We have enough time. But try not to take too long. You know we have someplace to be, and I do hate being late as you know.

The boy goes and puts his pocket watch away and he looks at his younger sister smiling. She goes and looks back at him smiling. Revealing her teeth that were sharp as sharks. Looking back at Ivan she goes and howls, and before anyone could blink she was gone in a flash. The boy goes and turns around and takes his right hand, placing it over his heart he goes and bows deeply.

I am Valon Rose Scourge Hedgehog, Prince to Moebius. And the semi crazy one getting ready to finish off Ivan for you is my sister. Valletta Rose Scourge Hedgehog. Princess to Moebius. We Were here visiting Mobius for a time when Ivan kind of ruined our day. We were on our way to see Miss Monroe on something when we happened by the train depot when Ivan attacked with his Phoenix Bot. So please Allow my sister to finish the job for you….

**OUT ON I ROAD 186…**

Are you sure he lives here in Shiny Star City? It could be just like a summer home or something here? There's no telling if he really lives in Shiny Star or not.

Yea I am. The Wildlife rehab center is located IN Shiny Star City's wildlife park after all.

Well I can't really argue with you there Love. but you sure we shouldn't head back home first and talk with your mom and dad first. To let them know you're doing ok?

Yes, I'm sure Ryu. I don't know why. But it's not time just yet. I can feel it isn't. And relly? I can't go back home. Not without making sure Birch is ok. It's been weeks now and we have yet to hear anything from him. It's not like him to just up and leave without saying something to me. Last I remember he was going to see his wolf, via the new route I told him of. And ever since then he's just...GONE. No word of what happened. Where he went. Or if he is ok or not. Ryu I'm really worried about him. I can't help but feel that something bad happened to him, and something even bigger is coming. I been restless of late. And I been having dreams of something dark and terrifying that's coming soon. But I don't know what it is. Oh Ryu for the first time in my life, not since what happened with Grandfather Espio, I'm truly scared.

Selena goes and turns in her seat and places both her hands on Ryu's right arm as he had his hand on the stick shift of the hover truck. He glanced at her for a moment and he could see tears welling up in her eye's. She truly was scared of whatever has been haunting her of late. Sighing, he nods at her and holds his arm up for her.

Come here, come here.

Selena goes and unbuckles herself and scoots over to Ryu as he wraps an arm around her and holds her as she buries her face in his chest crying. It pained him to see Selena so distraught right now. It left him totally beside himself on what he should do. If he was telling the truth right now, he'd be lying by saying he wasn't just as worried as Selena was about Birch. Looking back up at the road he holds Selena as they drive on thinking….

_Birch, you fucking Bastard. You better be alright. Cause if you're not, I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life when we find you. That is if Selena doesn't beat me to it first…._

_**It seems that after a few short weeks Dax has found his way to the Huckshore Base where he meets General Risa who's been informed of what she feared the most. But what is it?**_

_**During the battle against Ivan, hope seems lost. Skye has been badly hurt and is bleeding to death. Tinnie has him and Birch pinned down as they hide and wait for Shadow and Micha to show up there to help. But on their way there two new figures join the fray. A brother and sister duel who claims their the Prince and Princess of the Anti world of Planet Mobius. Moebius. Who claim to be here visiting Mobius, and have come to see Eris. But why?**_

_**We finally learn at last why Jaxx has been put on the spot, and why he is working for Eggman and his son Ivan. With his wife and son in great danger, he's being forced to all but work for them, or harm would befall them if he didn't. He's been a spy for some time now for them. And all to protect his family. How will Jaxx save them? Or will he give in and tell Eris and the rest of what's going on and why Ivan is here in Shiny Star City.**_

_**Ryu and Selena make a comeback. But this time in search for Birch, and to make sure he is ok since he never came back to Ryu's cabin. Selena has been troubled by nightmares making things very unsettling for her. Not just her but Ryu too. Who is even worried for the Grolar Bear's well being.**_

_**What will happen from here on out? Will Skye make it? Or will he succumb to his wound. Will Shadow and Micha make it in time to save him? And what will happen with Jaxx and his family. Will Ryu and Selena find Bich and see if he's ok? And what is the real purpose that the Prince and Princess of Moebius are here for? Were they really on a brother and sister bonding trip? And why do they need to see Eris for? Find this out and so much more in…**_

_**CHAPTER 4: WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE: DARK ROYALTY SAVES THE DAY.**_

_**Hey all Cj here. It's that time again for fun facts and more. ^^. I think imma start doing these for now on. The whole… kill two birds with one stone thing you know ^^. So now…**_

_**I really took my time this time in doing this chapter. I really went over thing's, and fixed any and all spelling mistakes. As I did so I highlighted everything as I went. So this time, at least I'm really hoping so, I think everything came out good.**_

_**So some new characters showed up. Valon and his sister Vallett. And if the description of Vall's leather jacket don't give it away of who her father is, or her look altogether. Or even there names * wink, wink* then...yeeeah ^^;. But if you're wondering, I saw a few fan comics where Amy and Scourge are together so I thought " why the hell not?" and just ship them for my story. I don't know if they themselves will make a debut in my Shadow story or not. But yeaaah… in short in my world… Scourge after a time got fed up with being the bad guy. He dumped Fiona, don't get me wrong I think he and Fiona make a cute couple, and went back to Mobius, to try and start a new life. Which at first was hard. Because of who he was. But it was cause of Amy that made many see he was truly trying to turn over a new leaf. One day as he and Amy were out shopping, Fiona and the Scoundrels found their way back to Mobius to get their revenge on Scourge. And by doing so they Kidnap Amy and take her back to Moebius. Forcing Scourge to follow them. After a battle to save Amy Scourge found he had fallen for the Pink Hedgehog over the last few months. And that she had fallen for him as well. With the Scoundrels now put away for good, the old king and queen of the Anti-world had no choice but to step down as ruler. And thus left it open. For a new king and queen. Dr. Kintobor seeing how Scourge had changed, though not by much he was still a jerk but Amy loved him nonetheless. Agreed to allow him to rule. Asking Amy to become his new Queen and rule beside him. After saying yes to him they dated for about 2 years till at last he and Amy finally married. Which again she said yes.**_

_**Now I know what you're thinking " but Cj Scourge was already king cause he killed his father and took the throne." yeah I know. But thats my cannon deal wit it :P**_

_**Daphne Woodpecker. Now Daphne Woodpecker as you may know is Tinnie's mother as I stated. And you may wonder what happened to her. In short she passed away due to Cancer when Tinnie was only 6 years old. I won't go into detail should decide on doing another short story like I did for Alantia and Birch. But Daphne and Tinnie as stated by Micha "They were super close, SISTER really. So much alike in every way, shape and form" in short, Tinnie LITERALLY was. Only thing she got from her father Bean, was his crazy xD and Bomb skills. Haha.**_

_**Now for Micha Weasel. May end up doing a short story for her as well. I don't know yet. But for now some may wonder how to say her name right. So it's easy. ME-KA not MY-KA. Tho fun little secret tee hee. She does have a twin brother named Micha. And yes there spelt the same I know, but I may change it to Mycha I don't know yet. But may keep it the same just for fun and to annoy you all HA! Now the name's Micha, and Micha, came from the idea of a very special twin wolf statue I have. A close friend got it for me when I saw it in a little Pawn shop, and I was in love with them the moment I saw them. They reminded me of someone who was a sort of father figure to me, who passed away about 5 years ago due to a really bad sickness. It wasn't cancer. Just some really bad sickness. We don't know what it was. I keep them close by always on a small little plant shelf so I can always look oer at them and remember this father figure always. And the amazing stories he used to tell me that I always loved hearing about. I had named them Micha, and Micha. And when looking over at it one day their names came to mind. So the twins were born. Now why isn't Micha in the story? Well that's cause I don't know if he will have a part in it, but if I do, do a short story on Micha he will most definitely be in it.**_

_**And lastly, this is a bit stupid to xD. I only found out how to add chapters to pre-existing ones hahahaha… it TOOK ME long enough to hahaha… so from chapter 2 of the final act, I'll be ADDING to the story now instead of doing single chapters. I would go back and start from chapter 1 and add everything. But Chapter 2: A NEW LIFE. A NEW TEAM. A NEW LIVING HELL ACT 1 has now a 125 views. AND COUNTING!... And I really don't wanna lose those. But yes. For now on I'll be adding new chapters starting from the final act ^^and lastly I'll try and have another chapter out ASAP. I think I may try and do a 4th of July one, or work it in for the coming 4th. may even try and add something for father's day as well. it will be late but that's ok. hell. Maybe I'll do a one big short story about Eris and her Father. ;) who knows. watch and find out hehe.**_

_**Well that's all for now. I can't really think of anything more my Loves ^^. Other than stay safe, stay cool during the coming summer day's and as always. This is Cj, sending you Peace and loves**_


	6. Chapter 4

When we last left off. We left everyone behind fighting Jr. and his Phoenix bot. Things looked bleak when out of nowhere two new heroes showed themselves to everyone. They claimed they were the Prince and Princess of Anti-Mobius. Skye and Birch were being held down due to Skye's injury. Dax finds his way to Risa just at the same moment she finds out what has been really going on with Eris. And lastly Ryu and Selena make a comeback but are they too late? Let's find out and see in today's chapter…..

**CHAPTER 4:**

**WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE:**

**DARK ROYALTY SAVES THE DAY, AND DARK ARMS COME TO PLAY.**

Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Valon Rose Scourge Hedgehog, Prince to Anti-Mobius, and the semi crazy one getting ready to finish off Ivan for you is my sister. Valletta Rose Scourge Hedgehog. Princess to Anti-Mobius. We Were here visiting Mobius Prime for a time when Ivan kind of ruined our day. We were on our way to see Miss Monroe on something when we happened by the train depot when Ivan attacked with his Phoenix Bot. So please Allow my sister to finish the job for you.

Shadow and Micha go and look at one another unsure of what to do.

Eris come in, do you read me? Eris? Eris come in….SHIT!

Micha looks at Shadow tilting her head as she goes and tries herself…

Miss Monroe are you there? It's me Micha? Hello? Shadow I'm not getting an answer from her or Avery at all. You think they're OK?

She's fine Micha. If she and Avery are in the Mobile Command Unit, they will be just fine. I don't know what happened or how we lost com links but will have to play everything by ear from here on out.

Shadow goes and looks at the Anti-Mobius Prince and nods at him…

Very well. I'll allow you to help us for now. But only because we're spread thin right now. We'll let your sister deal with Ivan. Right now we need to get to Birch and Skye and help them out.

Shadow looks to Micha and nods jumping down from the rubble they were on and heads off to find Skye and Birch. Micha follows behind him as the Prince goes and looks back a moment at his sister Valletta and jumps down and races after Mich and Shadow.

**Back at the hiding place with Birch and Skye….**

Birch come in this is Shadow can you hear me?

Yeah I read you. What is going on?

Me and Micha are on our way with S-pup. We should be there soon so hold on a bit longer.

Will try but please hurry Skye isn't looking so good. So please hurry. I don't know how much longer we can hold on. Tinnie clo….

At that moment Tinnie goes and looks over the rubble pile, and she taps Birch on his head, and he goes and looks up gulping.

Let me rephrase that Shadow….She's found us…. H-H-Hi Tinnie...h-h-ow you doing?

Oh you know? Same old, same old. Fighting bad guys.

Tinnie goes and lays on her side holding her head up with one hand as she looks at her nails…

Hanging out with my friends and… oh let's see… OH YEAH… I remember now…

Tinnie goes and looks down at Birch and grins at him…

MY BEST FRIEND WENT AND BETRAYED ME BY SAYING THE FORBIDDEN WORDS!

Ti-Tinnie I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I was worried about saving everyone and trying to Stop Ivan, and his Bad-kin. And the last thing we needed was you picking a fight with Eris on who was going to take point…

Birch goes and says in a very shaky voice as she gets up and brushes herself off and jumps down from where she was and turns around and looks at him as she holds a bomb in her hand tossing it in the air as she gets ready to throw it at him. But just as she is about to, someone goes and sends her flying across the road with a hard kick to her side catching her off guard.

Nice work Micha.

Thanks Mate. But she won't be down for long I'm afraid. I'll keep her busy why you and the Prince help Birch and Skye.

Shadow nods at her and she runs off after Tinnie who by this time had gotten up and was shaking her head…

HEY TINNIE! WHY DON'T YOU COME PLAY WITH ME FOR A BIT?

Growling Tinnie goes and throws a bomb at her as Micha dodges it and starts to run off as Tinnie goes after her giving Shadow and Valon time to help Birch and Skye.

**Back at the battle front…**

Valletta was engaged with Ivan and his Phoenix bot. She had already managed to take off two of it's tails and was getting ready to go in for the last one, when Ivan goes and sends a torrent of flames her way. Valletta managed to move out of the way in time but was blind sided by a wing that sent her flying back into a wall. Slamming into it she goes and slides down wiping her mouth off as she half smiles at him….

THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?! I TOOK ON FUCKING FLIES BIGGER THEN YOU AND WITH A BIGGER BITE. SO WHY NOT TRY AGAIN DOCTOR? CAUSE I'M READY!

With that she goes and using her speed, she jumps up and takes the scythe off her back she opens it up and presses one of the pink orbs on it and it starts to admit a bright pink glow as it sounds the scythe's blade.

COMING AT YOU DOC!

BRING IT BITCH!

Ivan goes and sends a wave of flames at Valletta, but she takes them head on as the power of her scythe slices threw them as if they were butter. Ivan seeing her coming at him goes and takes to the Skies and flies out of her way just as she slices down where he was just moments ago. But just as he was about to get a decent altitude something goes and hits him from behind and knocks him down to the ground once more causing him to ricochet for a moment, and he goes and slides across the ground. Valletta goes and stops and growls as she looks up at the sky growling.

WHO WAS THAT!? WHO DARE TAKE MY QUARRY FROM ME!?

WE DO! THE NEW GEN BABYLON ROGUES!

HOW DARE YOU! IVAN IS MY PREY!

KAZUTO ENOUGH! TAKE, STREAM AND GO TAKE OUT HIS WINGS AND DON'T LET UP! THUNDER GO HANDLE TINNIE! AND GET HER BACK UNDER CONTROL!

Valletta goes and jumps up into the air and onto a fallen walls and uses it to take off and she goes and sends a powerful shock wave with her scythe at Celestin who in turn manages to dodge it in time as she takes out her fans and goes and sends a powerful wind at her sending her back. Valletta goes and digs her hands and feet into the ground as she goes sliding across it as she looks up growling...

Oh now your gonna get it you witch! I TOLD YOU IVAN IS MINE!

WILL SEE ABOUT THAT!

Valletta goes and pushes off with her left foot and once again, using her speed she goes after Celestin why at the same time Celestin goes and sends another air blast at Valletta why Thunder goes and flies off heading to where Shadow and the rest where to try and help get Tinnie back under control.

**Back at the rubble pile….**

Shadow helped Skye get as far away as he could from Tnnie. Birch and Valon were right behind him as S-pup went and ran next to them. After about 10 minutes they find a safe place to hide and away from Micha and Tinnie. Setting Skye down gently Shadow calls S-pup over to him…

S-pup, stand down. Emergency Mode now.

Barking S-pup goes and changes back to his old self and shifts into his First-Aid mode. Opening a compartment Shadow goes and takes out gauze and first-aid wrap. Valon and Birch keep a look out should anything come up as Shadow has Skye remove his hand to see the gash on it…

Shit! That does not look good at all.

Shadow goes and as he was about to use the gauze Valon looks over and tisks at him as he comes over…

That won't work at all, he's bleeding too much. And at this rate we may end up losing him. Stand back and let me try..

Shadow goes and looks at him as Valon goes and takes out his book once more he opens it up to where he had placed his quill and starts flipping through the pages of his book.

What are you doing?

Healing magic.

Healing magic?

Yes. I'm a Mage and therefore I can use magic of many kinds. And I should have something in here I've been working on that will help me. Now stand back I found it.

Shadow goes and moves back, folding his arms, unsure of what he was trying to do, but with little option right now with Skye nearing Death's door. Valon goes and places his right hand over the wound as he starts to chant…

mela-ka wan ciberitas. Benlecta, sanluna sorata sunrora mela, shekana meloo hawanna shilowa meganni-amie, dogana ZERFIA MEZOOLA!

SISTERS OF THE EAST, OF THE WEST, OF THE NORTH AND SOUTH HEAD MY CALL AND COME FORTH AND BRING WITH YOU THE HEALING POWERS OF YOU PEOPLE AND HEAL THIS YOUNG ONES LIFE NOW_!_

Valon's hand glows with a soft golden light as the winds pick up and surround him as his hair goes flying as golden particles come from his hand and onto Skye's wound. They flow into it and start to slowly close the wound up, fixing the damage up.

It takes a full 5 minutes to fix the wound up and Skye goes and gasps out for air as the wound fully closes up and he starts to come around. Valon removes his hand and puts his book and quill away and stands up just as a little light ball comes forth and stops in front of him and he holds out a finger for it to land on.

As the glow died down a little creature was seen sitting on his finger. It was no bigger than a Hummingbird. It looked a bit like a cat. It had a long tail and the ears on it were little cat ears. It has tiny paw feet and claw-like hands. The wing on it's back has silver gossamer wings. It looks up at Valon and starts talking in it's tiny Chao voice as Shadow looks at the little creature and raises an eyebrow as he comes over to look at it.

I thank you my little friend for helping me today. You did wonderful today like always my friend.

_Chao cho cho chao chao…_

_(your welcome Valon. But do you have anything to eat?)_

Hmm?

_Cho cho cha cho chao._

_(I said do you have anything to eat?)_

Oh I'm sorry but I don't have anything on me right now. I didn't think I'd be needing your help today or you know I would give you something as always.

_Cha cha cho chao cho. Cho cho cho cha cha chao!_

_(oh for the love of Chaos, really? Valon you know our deal. We help you, you feed us.)_

Yes, yes, I know, I know. And I am sorry. After today I'll make sure to have something for you on hand always. But how about a rain check? You always seem to know how to find me no matter where I am, come find me later tonight and I'll make sure to have something.

_Ao ao cho cha cha cho ho cha. Chao chao cho cha._

_(OK fine, I'll let it slide this time. But next time you better have something on hand)_

Yes I promise. And you know that I never break a promise.

It nods at Valon and it goes and stands up and brushes itself off and looks over at Shadow for a moment tilting its head at Shadow as if it was just as curious about him as he was of her. Valon sees the interaction going on and smiles…

Hold your finger out my Friend. She won't bite, not unless you make her mad.

Shadow goes and holds a finger out for the creature and it goes and flutters onto his finger and he brings it close to his face to look at it.

What is it?

Not what. WHO. That is a Chao Sprite. It is a creature of magic. Her name is Falanna. She is a Chao Sprite of healing.

And this tiny little thing helped you save Skye?

Not her alone no. But a few of her friends as well. They're more magical if you would. Whereas normal Chao don't use any kind of Magic, the Fairy Chao do. There all over the palace, there not seen a lot, prefer to stay hidden. And only allow only the ones who they think they can trust see them.

Falanna goes and flies up for a moment looking out to the horizons and lands back down on Shadow's finger.

_Cho cho..cha cha chaa chooo.._

_(uh oh... someone in trouble.)_

What's that?

_Chao chao, cho cho ao ao cho.._

_(it seems like someone really pissed off Val)_

You don't say?

_Choa chao cho choo co. Co co cha cha. Chao chao ca ca chao chao cha._

_(yeah I can sense it from here they have a strong alignment with the wind, she's one of the 7 you must tell her where you see her.)_

Yes I'll relay the message to her when I see her.

_Chao chao cha ca co cha?_

_(oh Val really you're going that far?)_

What's that?

_Cho choo ao ao cha cha cha. Cho chao cho.._

_(who ever this person is they really pissed her off, by taking her prey from her)_

Valon goes and looks to where his sister should be fighting Ivan and nods.

I see. So someone took my sisters Prey from her and now she's fighting them and Ivan.

Falanna goes and puts her tiny hands on her hips as she faces palms sighing and shaking her head.

_CHAO CHAO CHO CHA AO AO CHOO! AO AO CHAO CHO! CHO CHO AO!_

_(VAL YOU PSYCHOPATHIC MORON! YOUR AN IDIOT. YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO USE YOUR SCYTHE LIKE THAT.)_

SHE WHAT!? OH VAL WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!

What's going on? What is Falanna saying?

My sister is using her Fairy Scythe and that's not good. Whoever took Ivan from her won't last long.

_CHAO CHAO CHO CHA!_

_(VALON DO SOMETHING NOW!)_

_What?_

_CHA CHA CHA CHO CHA CHA! CHAO CHAO CHO CHO AO AO AO CHAO!_

_(GO TAKE CARE OF YOU WACK JOB SISTER NOW, BEFORE SHE DOES MORE BAD THEN GOOD! YOU KNOW WHEN SHE GETS LIKE THIS HOW BAD SHE IS)_

Yes yes I know. But what can we do? You know how Val is.

_CHAO! CHAO! CHO CHA!_

_(VALON! NOW! OR SO HELP ME!)_

Yes yes I know. I'll try and get back there soon. But right now I need to make sure this young Tod is OK.

_Cho cho. Chao cha cha cha co co ao ao chao chao._

_(OK fine. But hurry. And tell the Black one he's really handsome for me would you?)_

Yes of course. I'll tell him. Thank you Falanna. And don't forget to find me later.

_Chao cho._

_(I won't)_

Falanna nods at Valon, as she goes and she flutters up and kisses Shadow's nose giggling at him as she winks at him. Shadow goes and gives a quizzical look as he raises an eyebrow as she flies up to Valon and tugs on his ear and he nods as he goes and follows her off.

_Cho cho cha cha cho?_

_(you do know what's going on right?)_

Yes I know. It is why me and my sister are here.

_Cha cha cao cha chao chao._

_(he's one of the 7 you know?)_

Yes. I had a feeling as well.

_Cho cho ca ca cho cha cha ao ao ao chao chao._

_(you need to give him the Relic it will help him and protect him)_

Are you sure I should give it to him? For all we know he could be one of the 7 that ends up joining her.

_Chao chao cho. Cha cha ca ca cha cha cho._

_(yes I'm aware of this, but he will be the one to save her)_

Very well if you are sure about it. I'll give it to him when it is time. But are you 100% sure he will be the one to set things right?

_Chao chao cho co cha ch cho ao ao. Ao chao._

_(yes I'm very sure of it. It was the Seer that told me of the events. And of him.)_

Very well if the seer says it is him then so be it. When it is time I'll give it to him. But right now it is too soon.

_Cho cho. Choo cha cha ca ao ao._

(very well Valon. I better go now love Valon)

Yes. I love you to my little friend. No off with you I have work to do.

_Cha cha._

_(bye-bye)_

Giggling Falanna flies off, as Valon heads back to Shadow who looks at him.

What was that about?

She's said you are a very handsome Hedgehog and that you have a very pure soul.

Shadow blushes a bit at the hansom part as he clears his throat and looks at him.

And that you shouldn't worry too much. That her light is still there it is just dormant right now awaiting for someone to awaken her. She cares for you a lot but she's lost right now and things need to run there course right now before it's time.

What do you mean? Her who?

You will know when it is time. Now come we need to get back and find out what is going on.

Clasping Shadow's shoulder he walked off and over to Skye to see if he was OK. After checking where the wound was and sees he is fine, all four of them head back. But the question remained for Shadow as they did. But for the time being he pushes them to the back of his mind and focuses on the task at hand…

**back with Tinnie and Micha….**

Micha was running on empty right now. She was tiring out fast from dodging Tinnie's assault. The one downfall for Micha was, she hated using her guns on Tinnie when she was like this. It was true that her guns were similar to Shadows Chaos Cannon Guns, and she could use even real ones. But the last thing he wanted to do was use them on her Best friend right now. So she had to result in hand to hand combat and her wits. They were working but she was tiring out fast…

"_**this is NOT when I signed up for right now. And right now I'm running on empty. I don't know how much longer I can hold Tinnie off. If this keeps up I'll have to resort to using my guns and that's the last thing I want to do. Oh CHAOS someone PLEASE help me..."**_

Micha thinks to herself as she places a hand on her revolver getting ready just in case she has to resort to taking her out with a Sleeper shot.

COME ON MICHA YOU WANTED TO PLAY SO COME OUT AND PLAY!

Tinnie goes and throws a bomb just about 5 feet from where she was hiding, making Micha cover her face and look away.

TINNIE PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! STOP THIS MADNESS RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU. YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, AND MY SISTER! SO PLEASE STOP!

I'm...your...sister?

Tinnie goes and hesitates with her next bomb she was about to throw at her.

YES! I ALWAYS THOUGHT OF YOU AS SUCH, EVEN THOUGH I NEVER SAY IT! PLEASE AS MY SISTER STOP THIS! I HATE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS AND IT SCARES ME!

TINNIE THAT'S ENOUGH!

Before Tinnie knew what was happening Thunder goes and he rams into her knocking her off her Gear. Not one to go and hit a lady he knew he had to do so this time. Thunder goes and jumps down off his gear and takes hold of it walking over to Micha was.

Hey you OK Micha?

Micha goes and looks up over from where she was hiding and sees Thunder holding out a hand to her. Micha, not one for showing her emotions much to anyone, goes and jumps into his arms crying. Scared of what was going on. Thunder, taken back by this for a moment, goes and drops his Gear and holds her as he looks over at Tinnie, with worry and sadness plain on his face.

Tinnie slowly gets up shaking her head as she holds it with a hand wondering what had happened. After a moment she stands up and looks around and sees Thunder holding Micha as she cries. Tilting her head confused for a moment.

Tinnie this is enough of your madness. I love you and all, but hurting your friends and family because of some accident, is going too far. You're hurting everyone without knowing it. You saw how Micha held off using her guns on you. You know I would never hit a lady unless I have to or they crossed a line, and from what I understand you hurt Skye Prowers really bad. So bad he may not make it. So stop this shit now and let it go. Cause if you don't then you're going to lose everyone around you. Even the one person who loves you more than anything on Mobius… ME…

Tinnie goes and stands there for a moment looking at Thunder and Micha. Seeing how Micha was in his arms crying….

**Back at the battle with Ivan….**

Kazuto and Stream were having a time with Ivan, why Celestin was fighting with Valletta still.

KAZIE, KAZIE I GOT A HIT!

Nice work Stream but don't jump for joy yet we still got a ways to go! And with Celestin fighting that crazy chick, and your brother off fighting with Tinnie were on our own!

Don't worry Kazies I won't give up. Just watch me I'll get this robotic dodo bird the old what two!

With that, Stream goes and taking out what looked to be a kid's toy sword, she goes and makes a wide U-turn and goes back around for the wing once more, and digging into the steel on the wing, she uses her boosters on her Gear and speeds off as the sword goes and rips right through the metal as if it was melted butter, causing wires and tubes to spark up.

Red lights, and alarms, start flashing as Ivan goes and looks to his left at what was going on. Growling he goes and pecks at Stream trying to get her off him, but with little luck. For at that same moment Kazuto goes and slams into his head knocking him out of the way just as Stream pulls away. They go and fly off together giving one another a high five as they do.

**On the other side of the battle field…**

Valletta and Celestin were still going at it. Valletta was on the warpath now that her prey had been taken from her. She had been holding her own well with Celestin, matching move for move with her. Every time Celestin sent a move her way, she would send one even more powerful back.

CHRONOS WAVE!

HURRICANE WINDS!

Both attacks hit with one another, mixing with the other. Hot pink VS. Light Blue. The clash together for a moment, wind VS. Fairy Time Magic. As the two powers mix they end up creating a powerful explosion that sends both of them flying back. Valletta back into a wall that cracks upon impact. Celestin threw the window of her favorite Cafe, Cafe Chat Chatte, and into tables, chairs, and right into wall of shelves causing the shelves to brake as she falls down to the floor, having a variety of things fall on her, from, cat pitchers, to some homemade cat toys, food and water dishes, and some treats containers and food, and more, some of which end up braking. As she holds her head, shaking it, a girl of 20 pokes her head up from behind the chaser's counter and blinks as Celestin looks over.

oh..hey Mocha...sorry about the mess.

No worries Hun...but ah… should I put this on your bill you owe me ooor?

Put it on my bill, and I'll pay you back on the first like always.

You sure? Some of that stuff is pricey.

Yeah I'm sure so don't worry. Anyway you best get out of her and fast. Take or let go of any cats here. Me and the team can help you round them up later.

Already been done. But you best watch it. Your new playmate is coming back around for another go Darling.

As if on cue Valletta goes and gets up shaking her head and looks up at Celestin grinning.

GET OUT OF HERE MOCHA WINE! I'LL HOLD HER OFF TO GIVE YOU TIME TO RUN FOR IT.

Not needing to be told twice Mocha goes and run's out the back as Celestin goes and heads back out the window and onto the street.

You know that wasn't half bad. Been a while since someone was able to hold their own against me without a scratch.

Thanks. Same to you as well. You're not half bad yourself. So what's your name?

Names Valletta. What about you girlfriend?

You can call me Celestin.

Nice to meet you Celestin. But I am afraid that playtime is over now, and I'm gonna have to take you out permanently you know.

Funny. I was gonna say the same thing about you. I mean up till now we've gotten a few hits in, but I think it's time to take it up a notch. What do you say?

My thoughts exactly.

They go and the run at one another, and just as Valletta bring her scythe down on Celestin who goes and crouches down to block the attack, someone goes and shouts at her to stop, causing her to stop her scythe just a near INCHES from Celestin's face…

VALLETTA! THAT'S ENOUGH! STAND DOWN RIGHT NOW!

Aww but Valon, I wanna finish her off. She and her group took my prey from me. Ivan was to have been my hunt.

Yes I know dear sister, but you know we are nothing more then guess here on Mobius Prime. And therefore, unless we want the Zone cops on us, or worst, the King and Queen of Mobis, on our back ends then we must play nice.

OH PLEASE Valon.. Auntie Sally and Uncle Sonic can't do anything to us. You know it, and I know it. We both know it.

But they can. There the King and Queen here you know. And we promised mother and father we would be good… Well I told them you would at least, since I always am. And that means no killing allies.

OK, OK fine. I won't kill her geez. You're such a spoilsport. You never let me have any fun.

Oh and Falanna said you need to be more responsible with your Scythe, and stop being a Psychopathic moron.

Screw that over sized Gnat.

Yes well indeed. Anyway. Would you mind letting the young Lady go please?

*tich* Fine whatever. I need what's left for the robotic dodo bird anyway.

Twirling her scythe she goes and puts it away and holds her hand out to Celestin scoffing as she looks away. Taking it Celestin goes and smirks at her as she is helped up.

Thanks Valletta.

*tich* Whatever. Don't get used to it tho. And BTW… You're not half bad. Nice work out there holding your own against me Cel.

You to Val. So you wanna finish this together, or you wanna take him down on your own?

Valletta goes and glances at her from the corner of her eye and smiles.

If you and that look-alike friend of yours gets him grounded for good I can use my final attack and finish this.

Sure Val. Lets go.

Celestin holds up her hand and Valletta takes it in a strong clasp, as the both look over at Ivan.

Oh Ivan….

We're coming for you….

Valletta pushes off with her right foot using her speed to attack the head so that Celestin can use her razor fans to slice through his robots underside.

**WARNING! WARNING! DAMAGE DONE TO THE UNDERSIDE. DAMAGE DONE TO THE UNDERSIDE. CRITICAL ENERGY LOST AT 55% REROUTING ALL AVAILABLE POWER TO BACKUP POWER SERVERS AT ONCE…. REROUTING ALL AVAILABLE POWER TO BACKUP POWER SERVERS!**

GAAAAH! YOU INSOLENT RATS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!

Ivan goes and hits a few buttons, he sets the Phoenix Bot to max power, and it's eyes turn red, it unleashes a torrent of flames at them all, along with part of the half of the depot and city that was yet to be destroyed, is now in flames. But Celestin Valletta, Kazuto and Stream manage to get away in time.

WOWIE, WOW! We really got gone and made him mad Celestin. So are we gonna finish him off now? Cause I'm getting tired.

Yea we are Stream don't worry will be done before your nap.

OK good.

As if to make a point little Stream yawns out.

Hey Kazuto? How about a triple header?

What did you have in mind sis?

The Tsunami Storm, with her Chronos Wave.

Chronos? Isn't the time lord's name?

Yeah it is.

So your saying you wanna combine my Tsunami Wave with your Hurricane Wind's and let her finish him off with her Chronos attack?

Yeah. And we best act fast too, half this place is up in flames now. Stream head over to where Birch and his friends are and stay back OK?

Sure thing Celestin.

Stream goes and she flies back over to where birch and the rest whereas they finish up.

Right then let's do it.

You ready Valletta?

Yeah I am he he…

Valletta goes and grins a very toothy grin licking her lip.

Val comes in behind us OK?

Right…

Kazuto and Celestin go and take points, each taking a side in order to get a better advantage on Ivan, why Ivan goes and shoots flames at one why trying to hit the other with a wing. Both managed to get in a few good hits. Valletta goes and joins in the fray helping the Twins, taking to the underside and the legs and ends up taking out a foot during her attack. Ivan and his robot end up falling over hard, crashing into the ground.

GAAAH!

They work well together.

Shadow goes and states as he stands there with his arms folded, as he, Valon, Birch and Skye stand back watching from afar.

But who are the two look-alikes?

Celestin and Kazuto Swallow Hawk. Son and daughter to the Wind Master and old leader to the Babylon Rogues, Jet The Hawk. Their mother is the old teams Extreme Gear and mechanic Wave the Swallow.

Take it you had run-ins with them before?

Could say we're kind of frenemies. Well me and Kazuto are. He is as stupid and arrogant as his father. And love to think he is the leader to the New Gen Babylon Rogues when it's his sister Celestin, who is older than him by 10 minutes.

Birch tells Shadow as he lets Skye lean on him, as he was still pretty weak from what happened., why he was holding onto Streams legs as she was sitting on his shoulder, using his head as a pillow as she watches everything throw half closed eyelids.

My dad told me of them once, and of their encounter from when he was a kid still. He said they're a really good team. And one of the first to introduce Extreme Gears to my dad and the rest of Mobius.

How are you holding up old chap?

Valon asks Skye.

I'm doing better thanks to you and your little friend.

Good. I was happy to help.

Hey all we're back.

Everyone looks behind them as they see Micha, Thunder and Tinnie behind them.

Birch and Tinnie go and look at one another, sharing a silent moment till Birch looks away and back at the battle not saying anything. Tinnie on the other hand wanted to say something but knew better.

Micha and Thunder see this and look at one another then away.

You OK with my sister on you Birch? I can take her if you like?

Naw she's fine for now. Let her rest. Right now I'm more worried about those three. If they're going to make their move they need to do it now.

As if they heard him, Celestin Kazuto and Valletta go and call out their attack….

HURRICANE WIND'S!

TSUNAMI WAVE!

CHRONOS WAVE!

Ivan, seeing how he was beaten , goes and hits a red button and ends up ejecting himself from his robot. It sends him high into the sky, just as their attacks hit the Phoenix Bot, and just as a thunderous rain storm takes over the sky. As the rain falls putting out the fires, Valletta's Chronos Wave hits the Phoenix bot, at the same time a bolt of lightning causes the robot to blow up. Not far off Ivan watches growling as he yells out.

THIS IS NOT THE END! BUT I KNOW WHEN I AM BEATEN, BUT THIS IS NOT THE END. OH NO FAR FROM IT. YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS TIME, BUT NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY! BUT I DID WHAT I WANTED TO DO, AND THAT WAS TO LET ALL KNOW I'M BACK AND I'M NOT GOING NOWHERE. SO FOR NOW SAVOR THIS VICTORY WHY YOU CAN, CAUSE NEXT TIME I'LL WIN! COME TINNIE LET'S GO. WE WASTED ENOUGH TIME HERE!

Ivan goes and he starts to fly off in his egg hovercraft when he realizes that Tinnie wasn't following him.

TINNIE! I said lets go now!

Sorry Doc, but if it is all the same to you I would rather stay with my friends thank you.

WHAT!? But you said earlier…

Yeah I know. But I changed my mind. So thanks anyway.

So be it then. Have it your way little one. Next time you will go down with your friends.

With that Ivan goes and flies off back to his Base. Everyone stands there watching him fly off as the rain keeps coming down over the train depot, and surrounding area, putting out the fires and the Phoenix Bot.

So can I go home and take my nap now? I'm beat.

Thunder goes over to his little sister and takes her off Birch shoulders and holds her.

You did really well today sis. I'm proud of you.

You think daddy will be too when he hears how good I did?

Yep.

Birch goes and hands Skye over to Shadow, as he turns around and walks over to where Micha and Tinnie were at. He looks at Tinnie for a moment, but averts his eyes to Micha.

You did well out there today Micha, and I'm proud of you. I knew there was a good reason why I made you my second.

Thanks Birch.

Nodding he goes and walks off, but Tinnie goes and protests.

Hey what about me?

Birch goes and stops in his pace and looks over at her, narrowing his eyes at her as he opens and closes his fists up as he bears his teeth at her growling.

What do you mean, what about you?

Well… I mean… you see…I-I...ah...

Tinnie stutters as she tries to say something. Birch looks at her, till he ends up fed up with her, and say's to her the few words any team member hates to hear after having a long standing friendship and bond.

You're **off** the team Tinnie.

Tinnie looks on in shock as Micha gaps out and looks between the two of them, as Thunder looks sadly away as he holds a now sleeping Stream. Kazuto, Celestin and Valletta walk up to where everyone was and stops, as they look between the two small groups, sensing something was wrong.

What happened Thunder?

Kazuto goes and asks him, as he and Celestin walk over to him. He sighs and looks over at Tinnie, and answers him.

Birch just Kicked Tinnie from Mystic Ruins.

What?!

OH NO! Why? What happened?!

I'll tell you what happened. SHE WENT TO FAR THIS TIME! WAY TO FAR!

Birch roars out as he throws his arm out for emphasis.

SHE WENT SO FAR IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY, AND I WARNED HER ABOUT IT TO! BUT THIS TIME IT TOOK NOT ONLY THE CAKE, BUT THE WHOLE DAMNED BAKERY!

But Birch, it was partly your fault, you know.

Yes I know that Micha. But the last few times you or I, or ANYONE said her full name it was different. She never went this far before. Never attacked all around her like this. Only played a practical joke or something. Nothing more. But this time, and you HAVE to agree with me after you think about it, she went too far. Think for a Moment Micha. When was the last time you saw her change sides? When was the last time you saw her attacking LITERALLY everyone? Or for that matter, when was the LAST GOD DAMMED FUCKING TIME YOU SAW HER HURTING ANYONE TO THE POINT THEY NEARLY LOST THERE LIFE CAUSE OF IT! WELL? FUCKING TELL ME MICHA!

Flinching, Micha looks over at Tinnie who by this time had a look of shame and guilt all over her face, and looked like she was about to break down crying. She looks back at Birch and Tinnie once more. Realizing that he was right. She never went this far before. Any other time she would get back at people with a harmless joke. But if what he said is true then what was she to do? Holding herself and looking away from Birch as her ears lower she sighs and answers him.

Never. I-I-I never seen her go this far before Mate…. Or even to the point of hurting someone innocent. Y-your..right. I'm sorry Tinnie...but he's right.

Micha goes and looks over at her as tears well up…

You never went this far before. You know you'll be my sister and best friend always., and you know this pains me. But…

Micha...no…

I'm sorry Tinnie but… But I have to side with Birch on this one. I don't want to but I have to. I'm telling you this as not only your friend and sister, but as second in command of the team. Until you can control your anger and emotions, you're off the Team. We can't have you hurting anyone else again. Nor can we have you ruining the Teams name and image we worked hard on. We were lucky this time, cause we had someone here to help us. But next time we may not be so lucky. So I'm sorry Tinnie.

Micha goes and walks over to Birches side unable to fully look at Tinnie any longer. Tinnie on the other hand didn't know what to say or do right at the moment. All she could say or do was accept the facts that they were right. So she goes and puts on a brave frontal approach.

Yea whatever. I didn't even wanna stay on this team anymore anyway! I don't need you OR him. I DON'T NEED ANY ONE OF YOU LOT. I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT ANYONE OF YOU! I-I'LL GO SEE IF MAYBE...MAYBE.. JR. WILL TAKE ME ON...YEAH…. I'll...go do that… I'll go see..if… Ivan...wants me still...or..or..or...some other team that...yeah OK whatever…

Tinnie….

Celestin goes and looks between her and Birch and Micha and back, unsure of what to do or say. Tinnie on the other hand stands there hoping that maybe Birch and Mich were joking around, till she sees Micha go and hides herself behind Valon ashamed of what she had done. Valon turns around and holds Micha as tears fall. She clings to him as he holds her, knowing that Tinnie would never forgive her now, and it pained her.

Nodding Tinnie goes and gathers her gear and holds it, as she looks over at the devastation that Ivan had caused as she sniffs as tears fall.

Tinnie..maybe you could join us? I'm sure Celestin wouldn't mind...Right Cel?

Celestin looks between a broken Tinnie, a hurting Micha, and angry Birch. Closing her eyes and looking away sighing.

I'm sorry Thunder. I know she's your girlfriend and all. But I can't risk the ally-ship we have with Team Mystic Ruins. If I did…

Take her if you wish. I don't care. But now she will never be part of Team Mystic Ruin again. Not after nearly getting someone innocent killed like she did. But know if she tries anything funny you will be responsible for her actions. You and your whole team, excluding little Stream. Do you understand Celestin?

Y-yes I do. But as I said. I would rather not risk it. I'm sorry Thunder, Tinnie. But Birch and Micha are too powerful of allies to risk losing or having them turn on my team. I do hope you understand?

I do Celestin...but Tinnie…

It's OK Thunder baby. I understand well enough. I messed up and I have to pay the price. Maybe in time I can make amends on what I did and earn my place back. But till then I think it is best I just go for now. I think I'll go home to daddy and see how he is doing.

Tinnie goes and walks over to Thunder and kisses his cheek and goes and runs off and jumps down from the debris everyone was on and flies off.

Shadow goes and lets Skye stand on his own as he walks over to where Tinnie was just moment's ago, and looks back over at Birch.

Don't you think that may have been a bit TO harsh on her?

She nearly KILLED SKYE Shadow what was I to do?! JUST LET HER STAY ON THE TEAM AFTER SHE NEARLY KILLED SKYE, CAUSE OF HER RAGE!? Put yourself in my shoes SHADOW… and THINK! She nearly killed your best friend, and you say that was TO harsh a punishment?

Shadow goes and walks over to Birch, as if his anger and venom wasn't directed at him, and places a hand on his shoulders, and nods.

I think you did the right thing. I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. We can't have someone like her going around, going all psychopathy on us out of the blue like that.

Birch goes and looks at him from the corner of his eyes and scoffs.

Come on let's go home. I'm sure Eris is wondering what is going on. I haven't heard from her in some time….

**Back at the mobile base unit….**

Eris an Avery had seen everything, but somewhere along the way they had lost sound, along with half the air drones. But from what they could see, it looks like they managed to save Shiny Star City...for now…

Eris goes and slouches so far in her seat, she nearly falls off it. But at this point in time she didn't care. She was far beyond beat.

This was your OLD life boss? Gees I'd hate to see what your normal life is like, yea know?

Tell me about it. But yes. *sigh* This is what I did for G.U.N all the time. Take on missions, fight bad guys, save people, and so much more. But I tend to be on the other side of the screen. Had I been there I would have had Ivan down in no time. *sighs*

So what now?

I don't know. None of us expected Ivan to show himself. And so shortly after my father's death…

Eris closes her eyes with her arm over her face as that horrid image of her father comes back. Of how one of his stray missiles took him and everyone out. How it killed him….how Shadow….Shadow…. As always it came back to the dreaded Bio-Hog….

_Eris?_

_I'm here mother. What is it?_

_Did you sense it from here?_

_Sense what? I was a bit preoccupied with other things you know._

_The twins._

_Which twins? There's two sets of them right now, so you're going to have to be a bit more clear on which twins you're talking about._

_The twin birds._

_Hmm? What of them?_

_I could sense a great power within them from here. You can't tell me you didn't sense it yourself during all of this?_

_Sorry but I didn't. As I said I was dealing with other things. But if you say you felt something, then I have no reason to not believe you. You know that right now I have OTHER duties to deal with besides being the new leader to the Dark Arms. I am doing my best to balance both sides right now. But if you say you could feel something, I'll have Birch get me info. But for now I think I'm ready to have a nap. That was tiring and all I did was yell at the stupid computer screen._

_Very well. But what of him? That Avery person?_

_I'll turn him soon enough, or just leave him as is. Either way he could be useful to us._

_If he isn't turned you know you risk having him find out and telling everyone._

_Yes, and if I do leave him and he figures everything out, it will be too late to do anything._

_Eris I think you should turn him, just to be safe._

_Only thing I think I need to do is go rest. Please mother. I'm really drained right now. Just let me deal with Avery for now and if I feel he's close to figuring everything out I, or whoever I have under my control will turn him. I'll make sure to let Skye, Birch and Snowdrop know._

_Very well. I trust your judgment…._

_Eris...Eris...HEY BOSS YOU AWAKE?_

Wha...huh? A-Avery...sorry.. sorry! he...he… I guess I zoned out there for a moment. *sighs*….

Hey you OK boss?

Yeah just drained, and sore too. I think it's about time for my medicine. *sighs* to be honest I think I could use a nap right about now.

You want me to help you back to the house?

No….. *sighs* why not help me to my room on here for now.

Sure if you like. But I think the house would be better, and I don't mind carrying you back.

If you're sure Avery?

Yeah I don't mind boss.

OK have it your way. But first, make sure we save all data from the fight. Even up to where we lost sound.

Already did that why you were zoned out. Everything's been saved and backed up.

Good. Then if nothing else let's go, they should be back later. And 'll need to order take-out I'm sure. Tho wouldn't surprise me if Birch skipped after taking on two Chaos Controls.

Is it really that bad?

Let's say after the 3rd time around, you don't lose your lunch. Or end up like you've been on the Shrilly-n-scream at Cratona Park on the Northern Coast.

Have you been to Dark Mayhem's in Frost wood Grove in the Sea Side Zone?

Pfft… YOU KIDDING ME!? That one is the biggest and best-est one around. It makes all other roller coasters look like the KIDDIE slides. 500 foot drop right at the star, no time to really get yourself ready for it. Then 6 twists and loop-DE-loops right after it…..

Avery goes and picks her up piggy back style once more and they head out and back to the house as they talk.

Then another 300 foot drop right into Dark Mayhem's mouth that closes right behind you with a loud SLAM! Of its fangs. Putting you into total pitch blackness as the strobe lights start to flicker as every kind of monster….

Comes right at you to eat you…. HELL YEAH!….

Tho afterwards I'm always SOOOO happy to see the light of day after the tunnel...HOLY SHIT!

Right?! It's that awesome!

Pfft… let's put it like this. Last time I was in the Sea Side Zone and went there, I couldn't get my tail to DE-floof for the rest of the day. I was so jumpy it wasn't funny… well maybe for everyone else it was. Me not so much.

Eris goes and yawns out as she holds onto Avery. Just as they were getting ready to go inside, a flash of light appeared behind them and Eris had Avery put her down to see what was going on. As the light clears, Shadow could be seen standing there with Birch and Skye and S-pup, along with Micha.

Hey gang welcome back.

Thanks Avery.

So how did it go? I lost sound around the time those two hedgehogs showed up. I have all the data from the battle to look over later, Avery saved and backed the files up. He was just helping me up to my room to rest. Even tho I didn't do anything but yell at him and the stupid screen I'm beat.

You think you're beat Belladonna? You should have been there.

HA! trust me was in spirit, and that's good enough for me. Anyway how are you doing Skye?

Better, thanks to that Valon guy. Him and his sister really came through for us today. We managed to save all of southern Shiny Star City. Only the train depot, and around it were damaged. No lives were lost, human or Mobian, many injured or hurt. But otherwise unscathed for the most part.

What about your family? Were they there? Or did they make it out in time?

I don't know. I'm really hoping they were not there when it happened.

Call them ASAP and find out, and call Sonic and Sally and see if they know anything.

Right. I'll go do that now.

Skye goes and nods at Shadow indicating he was OK and he goes off to call his family, why Shadow Micha and Birch stand there watching him. Eris looks over at Birch and see's he's out of it some.

Don't worry. By the 3rd time around you need to Travel via the Shadow Express, you should be used to it.

Easy for you to say hon.

Come on, you can come lay down with me. I was about to head up myself to rest.

That sounds divine right now to me.

Bio-Hog would you make sure Birch friend gets home OK?

Sure Belladonna.

Shadow goes and turns around when he is stopped by Birch...

Hold up Bio-Hog… I want my emerald back NOW.

Birch looks over at Shadow, his eyes narrowing at him.

I told you I wanted it back when we were done, and you best not have lost it either why we were out there today. I told you what would happen if you lost it. That emerald belongs to me. So hand it over now.

Birch goes and growls softly at him as Shadow stairs him.

Birch, Shadow, ENOUGH! It's been a long enough day as is, and enough fighting. Faker, just give him back the Emerald now, and that's an ORDER SHADOW...NOT a request.

Shadow goes and just scoffs at Birch and takes the Emeralds out from behind him and hands it over to him. He holds onto it as Birch grabs a hold of it, their eyes meeting one another for a moment. Birch goes and tries to take the emerald from Shadow, but Shadow holds onto it tightly, smirking at him as he tries to. After a 3rd tug Shadow lets go of it and walks off and over to Micha, throwing his hand up in a gesture of bye, as he walks off.

Fucking bio-hog. Just who does he think he is anyway?

Easy baby. Come on now. You got your gem back, let's just go lay down. I'm gonna cancel those dinner plans we have, I SO do NOT wanna put up with any more people and their shit, and the last thing I need or want is hearing everyone talking about what happened over DINNER. I'm ordering Chang-Ku KI Fu tonight. And if anyone of you has a problem with that, I DARE you to try and say otherwise.

Fine by me.

Same here boss.

Good. HEY REJECT!

Shadow goes and looks over at Eris and he and Micha go see what's going on.

What is it now Twitter butt?

Eris narrows her eyes at him but, taking a deep breather she goes and tries to stay calm.

Since your….SEEING...Birch's friend here home….would you be SO KIND…. To stop by Chang-Ku's tonight...and pick up a to go order for us… PLEASE… I'll order it as you head out and pay for it, all you gotta do is pick it up and bring it HOME… I'll put it under your name...so you know...do you think…. you can...do...that much….you FACTORY RE...JECT…..

Eris goes and all but squeaks out the last part, clearly having been annoyed Shadow called her by one of her forbidden names as her left eye ever so slightly twitches, causing Shadow to grin and let out a soft chuckle.

Sure you glorified rainbow.

Eris goes and gets right up into his face and points a finger at him as she growls…

I...HATE...YOU...SO MUCH...RIGHT NOW…. I WANNA...FUCKING **KILL **YOU...SO **BAD! **IT AIN'T EVEN FUNNY…

To be honest I do find that funny, since I can't really be killed you know… you glorified TWITTER B...U..T...T

Shadow looks at her grinning once more, shutting Eris up on the spot.

I'm...just gonna go inside now...before I really lose it…

Eris goes and grabs hold of Avery, who goes and helps her onto his back once more as they head inside as she heads Shadow calling out...

Will you make sure I get usual?

I'LL USUAL YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINY YOU FACTORY REJECT FREAK OF NATURE!

Eris grumps as Avery takes her up stairs, with Birch following behind them as he grabs the take out menu for Chang-Ku Ki Fu.

Do I even wanna know what that was all about?

She has a Flicky spot mark on her right but cheek.

Shadow tells her as he walks off with her following behind him.

Really? You know this HOW per-say?

I saw it once by accident, and I haven't let her live it down since then, and I love annoying her to no end with it.

I take it you and her, don't get along well?

Shadow stops and looks back at the house a moment, then turns around with a scoff and heads to the front and to his car.

Get in.

hey I can take my Gear, if you have an Air station around?

Just get in Micha. I need to head into the city anyway as is, so may as well take you home.

Sure, I guess?

Shadow looks over at her, cocking an eyebrow at her as she gets in. He watches her for a moment, till he gets in himself and closes his door, pushing the start button on his car, they go and head out. Shadow goes and pushes another button and lets the top down why at the gate, they hear barking as S-pup comes running up to the car and jumps in just as the gates fully open and Shadow drives off….

**BACK AT HUCKSURE BASE, IN GENERAL RISA'S OFFICE...14:00 HOURS…**

So let me get this straight here. Your BOTH telling me that the Black Arms are coming back. Or to be more precise, that they ARE here?

In a way yes. At least this is to my understanding. It is as I told you of my people. There is a prophecy that surrounds them from my time when I saved my people. Their leader stated he would be back one day….

But it happened when Black Doom showed up right? Like 30-40 years ago.

Yes, but it wasn't him that the prophecy foretold of, but there QUEEN.

There QUEEN!?

Risa goes and sits down at her desk holding her head still confused as hell of what was going on.

But we always assumed that Doom was their leader and the only one.

Least it makes sense where their so-called "LARVA" came from and such.

Connors states.

Indeed. So now everything adds up. But the question is, what happens now?

Risa goes and turns her seat around and opens the blinds and looks out over the jungle and across the waters.

Am I to believe that the woman I considered my daughter for who knows how long, since her mother's passing, is now the new Black Arms Queen? That comes a few months to a year from now that she will try and finish what Black Doom Started? And unless we stop her when the red moon comes all hope will be lost and a new breed of Black Arms will arise to take over.

Yes, I am afraid so. I know it is hard to believe but it is true.

Do we know when the red moon will be here?

No that's just it. It's hard telling when it will be here. Most of the info we've gathered said a year from now. Others a few months for now. Nothing is really starting when it will show up. So it is hard telling.

Is there any way to stop this before it happens, and save my daugh...save Eris?

We're sorry but there is no way to. If we try to remove Trinity from her now it could end up killing her, or worst.

What could be worse than death itself?

A life in darkness and insanity not knowing who is friend or who is foe. Forever lost to all around you. Not knowing what is truth, or what are lies. Always questioning one's self till it takes over to the point of no return...and well… I think you can guess what will happen after.

Yes indeed I can, and if you're right then I have no other choice but to let this happen. Do we know who these 7 guardian keys are?

No we don't, only that my sister...my sister...

Risa's left ear turns at the sound of Dax's voice starting to choke up and the mention of his sister, and what she did.

Hmm… yes your sister indeed., and you said that the 7 chaos emeralds are the key to them all?

Yes that is right. So besides the emerald your sister had, do we know how many Eris has right now?

No we don't Ma'am.

Then so be it. Our first and top priority will be finding the renaming Chaos Emeralds and keeping them from her.

You know it won't work right? Just told you we HAVE TO LET this run its course. If we try and divert it in any way it could be bad. People's lives could be at stake!

Yes I heard what you said rabbit. I'm not deaf you know.

Then why prevent the inevitable from happening?

Risa turns around and she looks at Dax and Mayling both as she places her hands on her desk and leans over it and looks at them both answering them…

Who says I'm preventing it from happening? Maybe I want to help it along?

GENERAL?!

MA'AM?!

Think about it. You said that there is no way around this right?

Yes.

Right?

That she will need the 7 Chaos Emeralds in order to do this, and whatever may happen right?

Both Mayling and Dax look at one another then over to Connors and back at her nodding.

Yes…

Did the prophecy say anything about getting unknowing, and willing help from the outside?

Well...no… not that I know of. Dax?

Grandmother never said anything, nor have we found anything that said that unknowing help could be given.

Then why not give it without her knowing it?

Risa… you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?

That is exactly what I am thinking SSargent Connors. If we can't stop it beforehand, why not help it move along?

So your saying that we should collect the emeralds and just GIVE them to her? At what cost?! If you do that there's no telling what could happen if we just give them all to her at once! And not to say but she will need the 7 guardian key as well for it all to happen!

Risa goes and smiles a half toothy smile as her eyes narrow into a sly look as if a plan had formed right before her. Mayling goes and hides behind Dax, why he goes and cowers in his chair and Connors goes and shys away from her gulping….

Oh god...as long as I known you Risa, I know that look too well….

Why do I get the feeling I should be running for my life right now?

Dax state as he gulps.

Cause kid, you should be. I have known Risa for over 20 years, and I know that look all too well. She has a plan and we're ALL about to be involved in it… and the last time something like this happened, it wasn't pretty….

Oh my…

Whatever gives you the idea? I already had a plan going from the very start, since you told me of Shadow, CONNERS?

Risa goes and looks at him, and the moment she does he knew he was in for a world of shit unlike anything before.

Oh dear god, what do you want me to do NOW!?

Find Professor Issa and bring him to me. Tell him I want a heart to heart CHAT with him. If everything the files say is true then he will know what is truly going on and how to help us.

And the Chaos Emeralds?

Bring me the head of the department of Mobian Treasures and Artifacts Rouge The Bat and her daughter Tiffa. At once!

ROUGE THE BAT!? B-b-but s-s-shes...gonna be...retiring really...s-s-soon…

Are you questioning my order SSargent Connors?

N-N-No Ma'am...J-Just…..well…

I SAID GET ME ROUGE THE BAT NOW!

SSargent Connors sighs and stands tall and salutes her.

Yes General Risa Ma'am. Right away.

He goes and heads out sighing, looking back at Risa once more before walking out and closing the door behind him. Risa looks to Dax and Mayling smiling…

Now as for you two. Here's my plan and it needs to be followed as such….

Risa goes and starts explaining things to them on what she had in mind….

BACK IN SHINY STAR CITY…

After Micha shows him where to drop her off, Shadow watches her as she walks up to her building and looks up at it for a moment, before she heads inside. Shaking her head she goes and jumping down from the stairs she goes and gets on her Gear and flies off catching Shadow off guard.

MICHA WAIT! S-pup follows her…

barking S-pup goes and jumps out of the back and runs after her as he goes and closes up his car and locks it and runs after her as well.

Micha goes and takes a turn at the corner and stops at an Air Station and fills her take up and goes flying off once more, with S-pup just not too far behind her. Micha goes and looks back behind her as she hears him barking at her. She speeds up but S-pup just follows right behind her not slowing down. Shadow turned the corner and he could see Micha and S-pup far ahead of him.

Thinking fast he goes and jumps up onto a flower vendor, onto a sign post rod and jumps up into the air, using is Air shoes to go as high as he can and on to a ledge of someone's window surprising them in the act as he jump from there to to the neighboring rooftop and runs after them from above.

"_Micha, where the hell are you running off to? Why did you run to start with?"_

Shadow looks onward as he follows Micha and S-pup catching up to them. He sees Micha head into the park ahead and jumps down and follows her into it. As he enters the park he loses sight of her and S-pup. Slowly he stops and looks around not seeing many people about.

Fuck Micha, where did you run off to?

Excuse me young man?

Shadow looks over to his left and sees an elderly Mobian Siamese cat lady standing before him. She was hunched over a little and was walking with a cane, with an arm on her back. She goes and adjusts her glasses to better look at him.

Tell me young man? Are you looking for the weasel wolf and a robotic dog?

Yes I am, do you know which way they ran off to? She's a friend of mine, and the robot dog I own.

Aah I see. Well. If you're looking for Miss Micha, try heading down this pathway and to your left you will see a hidden path that no one uses anymore. But you need to keep watch because it is hidden well. There you will find your friend Micha and your robotic pup.

But please do be careful if you are a young man. Something is troubling that sweet child, something deeply has hurt her today, for it is not like her not to stop and say hello to me like she always does. Though I have a feeling my grandson is with her as well right now as we speak. He ran after as he saw her flying by on her Extreme Gear sensing something was wrong. So I told him to go after her.

Now if you would please excuse me I best be heading home now. It's getting dark, and I for one do not wish to be out after dark, not with my old age, oh ho ho ho…

Well I thank you for helping me Miss.

The elderly lady nods at him and turns to walk off for home. Shadow goes and heads the other way and thinks better of it and turns around and looks at the old woman.

Miss? Would you like help home?

The lady turns around and smiles brightly at him.

I would like that very much young Man. Now, come along.

Nodding Shadow goes and walks up to her and holds his arm out for her, and she takes it patting his hand as he holds her.

You know back in my day when I was younger, I used to be so spry it was as if there were a 100 King Sonic' in me… oooh hohoho...now there was something. But at last. Old age seems to do wonders to us all. It feels as if it was just yesterday I was battling in the resistances and now here I am. Living my life to the fullest with a big happy family, and 14 grand-kittens can you believe it. Shang is the oldest of the lot. He is the one who was with me before you showed up looking for Micha.

The old lady keeps on talking as they exit the park and take a left hand turn. The head down the way till after a good 30 minutes they come to a little Tea House on the corner of, West 64th and Starlight.

And here we are. This is my family's Tea Shop. Handed down from generation to generation. For as long as I can remember. It used to be my father's shop back during the Robotnik wars and his fathers and so on and so forth. Up till now. And now, soon Shang will be taking it over when it is time. Though I have a feeling his ambitions may lay elsewhere, I do not know where yet. Now come inside and have a cup of Tea in the house. And don't you dare say no, I won't take no for an answer. Mich is in safe hands with my grandson. So come along.

Shadow goes and helps her inside as she calls out to see if anyone is about.

Hello? I am back, and I brought a special guess with me.

I'm coming granny, one moment why I put these Mooncakes in the oven.

Shadow walks inside behind the old lady and looks around. The place was decked out in reds and golds and blacks, among other colors. It had chinese wallpaper along with imperial designs here and there. It had chinese lanterns about the room and dragon, tiger and phoenix carvings all around. It was very spacious and very pretty.

Come inside and have a seat Shadow. Anywhere you like. I'll get you some Tea and some fresh Mooncakes.

Thank you Ma'am but I can't stay long. I have a Chang-Ku Ki Fu order I need to get.

Oh do not worry Shadow, you have plenty of time right now. Now sit I will be but a moment.

Giving in Shadow goes and takes a seat at one of the tables and waits, as he watches her head to the back.

Mae-Mae where are you child!

I'm right here NaiNai.

Ah there you are child. Now hurry make that Special blend right away for my guess.

NaiNai are you sure?

Yes, the ancestors have been restless of late and I sense a looming darkness, he could be the key to it all and on why it is.

Mae-Mae nods at her grandmother and gets to work.

Are there any fresh Mooncakes Mae-Mae dear?

Yes over there on the counter I just took some out about 15 minutes ago so those ones should be warm still.

Good. Bring out enough for all three of use along with the tea my dear. I need to go get something from the store room, I'll be but a moment.

Yes NaiNai.

She heads back out from the back and walks to a set of stairs stopping for a moment…

My Granddaughter will be with you shortly, she's brewing up my special blend right now. I myself will be back down in time to join you Shadow, I just need to get something from the store room.

With that she heads up stairs and to the store room for a few.

After a few moments Mae-Mae comes out of the kitchen with a tray in hand filled with 3 tea cups, a tea pot and 3 little plates filled with Moon Cakes. As Mae-Mae comes over to Shadow she sets everything down, and bows to him.

Please wait a bit longer for NaiNai, she should be down very soon.

As if on cue a crashing sound could be heard upstairs and the old woman yelling…

SHI-SHI YOU BLASTED CAT! GET ON OUT OF HERE YOU TROUBLE MAKER! AND STAY OUT!

The old woman goes and comes down grumbling carrying a box in her hands as she looks at Mae-Mae.

That blasted cat of yours was in the store room again Mae-Mae!

Oh NaiNai I'm sorry. He's been going up there of late because of the mice again. I set traps but I think it may be time to call a pest control unit soon.

Yes indeed. Do it in the morning first thing. Till then just keep using the traps.

Yes NaiNai. But what was that sound just now?

Shi-Shi knocked over things as he was jumping down off the shelves.

I see. I'll clean it up after closing time when Shang gets home.

Good. Good. Now pour our guess and us some tea my dear.

Yes NaiNai.

Mae-Mae does as she is told as the old woman sits down and sets the box to the side for a moment. As Mae-Mae sits with her.

Now Shadow, do you know what Tasseography is?

I can't say I don't?

Shadow goes and taking his tea cup he sips from it.

Tasseography is the reading of tea leaves. Now I know you may not believe in this mumbo jumbo and hocus pocus stuff. Most don't. But it has been a tradition in our family for many years, it is passed down from mother to daughter for as long as anyone in our family can remember.

Our reading's are always right on the dot. And as it happens Mae-Mae has the family lineage within her. She can see the past, present, and some the future by reading one's tea leaves and by other means. She is even better then her mother was, and had this ability since she was only 4 years old. She is now 17, and has been reading people's leaves for 13 years now, as well as other means to. Mae-Mae.

Yes NaiNai. You see Mr. Shadow she is right. It is one of my acute abilities I mastered at a very young age in our family. Most females within our line don't start their training till they are at least 8 years old when their powers show. But as you can now guess I was a special case. A prodigy if you would.,and unlike most who don't even master their talents till at least 19 years old, I only mastered them when I turned 12.

This special blend you're drinking right now, is something NaiNai made herself. She found over the years that this special blend leaves and herbs not only relax one's mind and soul. But helps with the reading. I have improved on the mixture myself, when I accidentally added rose leaves to the mix one day, and I found out I could see things even better than before. That I could see ones spiritual auras like NaiNai. When I told NaiNai this, she told me that it was a sign. So ever since then we have been using this mix.

I see. So how does this involve me?

I'll tell you, young man. When I found you in the park looking for Micha and you robotic pup I could sense AND see you spiritual aura Shadow. And I knew something was going to happen. You see there are only two aura seers within our family. Me and Mae-Mae. None of the other women in our family has this ability.

I see.

Now if you'll allow Mae-Mae to read your leaves she can foretell what will become of you.

Nodding Shadow goes and finishes the rest of his tea and hands the cup to Mae-Mae for her to look at it. During this time Shi-Shi came down from the second floor and following behind him was a silver tabby kitten. Shi-Shi goes over to the old lady and curls up in her lap as if to make amends for scaring her before. She smiles down at him as she pets him. The kitten on the other hand goes over to Shadow and jumps up onto his lap and up to his shoulder, and nuzzles him. Shadow goes and scratches under her chin smiling at her as she makes herself at home.

Oh my.. this is troubling.

Mae-Mae dear what's wrong?

I can not say for sure, but I sense a dark presence that surrounds Mr. Shadow NaiNai. That something...no...it CAN'T BE?!

Mae-Mae what is it child?

I-I don't know. I think… oh god NOOOO!…

Mae-Mae?!

At that moment the room goes dark, and the lights start to flicker as an ominous wind picks up. Shi-Shi and the kitten go and stand on their paws arching their back and hissing as if they sense something.

MAE-MAE WHAT IS GOING ON? WHAT IS WRONG CHILD!

The cats go running off as Shadow and NaiNai stand up. NaiNai goes and covers her face as Shadow jumps over the table and protects her from the flying items around the room. Mae-Mae starts to glow a bright white color and her eyes close on their own as she floats up into the air all on her own. Her long black hair goes whipping around her from the wind in the room as darkness takes hold of the room, the only bit of light that could be seen was the glow from Mae-Mae.

Mae-Mae opened her eyes and they were a bright crimson red color, a color Shadow knew all too well…

_**Shadow….**_

Shadow goes and growls and he stands in front of NaiNai trying to protect her…

Black Doom! What are you doing here? Why are you attacking this girl and her grandmother?!

_**Shadow.. it is nearly time…**_

What do you mean it is nearly time? Time for what?!

_**The blood red moon is on the rise and will be here within less than a year.**_

The blood red moon?! What are you talking about Black Doom?! TELL ME NOW!?

_**My mate, the queen of the Black Arms will soon arise and take over where I have failed. She will seek out the 7 Guardians Keys and the 7 Chaos Emeralds like I did, and she will bring forth a new breed of Black Arms…**_

There's a Queen to the Black Arm?! And what do you mean the 7 Guardian Keys? Who or what are they?! ANSWER ME NOW BLACK DOOM!

_**The moon is on the rise Shadow. You and everyone will kneel to the new Queen of the Black Arms when the time comes. She will rule you all, or you all will perish in the moon's glow, as she takes over Mobius. She will show no mercy to any who resist her and her might. Nor will her vessel.**_

I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN BLACK DOOM! I BEATEN YOU AND TE BLACK ARMS BEFORE, AND I'LL DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN IF I HAVE TO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ON MOBIUS AGAIN! YOU OR THIS QUEEN OF YOURS!

_**It is nearly time Shadow. You can not stop this from happening. This was foretold eons ago, a prophecy that must happen. You nor can anyone stop it. For if you do you will end up bringing the vessel more harm than good, sending her on a path and he can never come back from till she ends up killing herself because of the madness that will take over if the Queen is removed before it is time.**_

BLACK DOOM WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHO IS THIS QUEEN? WHO IS THIS VESSEL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?!

_**It is nearly time Shadow...you can not… stop it… you have been…. Warned...Sh...ad...ow….**_

With that Mae-Mae curl into herself and throws out her arm and legs as an explosion erupts from Mae-Mae, sending him and NaiNai flying back as the powerful explosion goes and busts the windows, shattering the glass, and destroying everything around them. That at the moment it just so happened that Micha and Shang where on there way back when the hear and saw the explosion, they go running to the tea shop and inside just as Mae-Mae's glow resigns and she starts to fall to the floor as Shang and Micha look around at the devastation of the shop, just as a blur goes and runs by them and catches Mae-Mae just as she was to fall onto broken wooden beam and saves her.

The hell was that!?

NAINAI!

SHADOW!

Shang goes running to NaiNai to see if she was OK, why Micha runs over to Shadow and helps him up.

Had you waited a moment longer Ryu we would have had a Shish Kebab cat.

Hey I can only run so fast Selena my love. I'm not King Sonic or his twins, let alone HIM….

Ryu goes and nods over at Shadow, who was standing up on shaky legs and holding his head, why Micha helps him up with his other arm.

Had I not been blown back like I was I would've gotten to her in time. But what the hell was that all about?

That's what I would like to know myself.

Shadow thanks Micha and stands up walking over to Mae-Mae to see if she was OK. Seeing that she was just knocked out he goes over to NaiNai and checks her over just as she comes around.

NaiNai are you alright?

Yes, yes, young one I am. Just a bit shaken is all. No damage done. What of Mae-Mae?

She's fine NaiNai. Ryu got to her in time.

Ryu? You damned walking luggage rack where the hell have you been at?

Hello NaiNai, it's good to see you. But something tells me it could have been under better circumstances am I right?

Indeed my boy.

W-what...h-happened?

Hey there little one you're awake?

What...happened...Shadow? NaiNai?

We were hoping you could tell us.

Shadow looks over at her as Ryu helps her stand up on shaky feet.

It is as I feared when I saw you Shadow. There is a darkness on it's way and Mobius is in danger once more, and you're involved somehow. Whether it be good or bad I can not say. And thus take that golden box with you and hide and guard it well. Do not open it till it is time. It will help you in the end. It is an item passed down from our family for many generations. It was to have gone to Shang, but as I have said, I feel his path lay another way.

For the first time Shadow sees the golden box and walks over to it and picks it up. Dirt and dust fall off it as he brushes the rest off it and looks it over.

NaiNai isn't that the…

Shush Shang. It is, and I know what I am doing. Never doubt the elderly in our family boy.

Yes NaiNai. I'm sorry.

Good now, listen to me Shadow, that item that rests in the box will help you come time. But you must promise me you will not open it till you are sure it is time. For that item is one of a few that will help all of Mobius, and if opened too soon it could end up being disastrous.

What will happen if I use it though?

I can not say for sure. For it has not been used in over 200 generations. The last time it was used was to stop the war between the feline clans and the Komodo Dragon race. It is said that whoever uses it will be clad in armor that best suits them. The one that used it last, so the story goes, was covered in bronze armor that shined like the bronze tiger of our people's god at the time.

So there is no telling how it will go this time around. Just be warned my child. For with that armor comes great power, use it wisely. For if it is used for evil it could bring about death and destruction. But if used for good, then it will create hope and life for all lost to the darkness.

I Understand NaiNai.

Now Mae-Mae can you tell us what happened?

I do not know NaiNai. As I was reading Mr. Shadows Tea leaves it was like a dark force took me over and I couldn't resist. It kept urging me to let it throw, I tried to resist but I couldn't, and before I knew it, that...MONSTER… or whatever it was…

His name is Black Doom.

Everyone looks over at Shadow and he starts explaining things.

You could say, he and I are well antiquated. He came here once over 30 years ago and tried to destroy Mobius, saying he was "SAVING" the humans from their own destruction. When in truth he wanted to use them, and all of Mobius kind as food for his people. At the time though, a lot of us thought that he was their only leader.

That was till we found out about another named Black Death, years later, who should have been the last of them. With another creature he made to surpass me in every way named Eclipse The Darkling. But in the end I even beat him till he ran. As far as I know he is still out there.

But this "QUEEN" Doom spoke of just now? I know nothing of. This is the first I ever heard of a Queen truly being the leader of the Black Arms, and if this is the case then all of Mobius is in great danger. I'll have to get a hold of some old contacts from G.U.N and see if I can find anything out.

NaiNai goes and nods at him.

Then I leave everything in your hands Shadow. For now Micha helps Mae-Mae to her room. And You Shang, help the Robo pup of Shadows, I think the cat's got trapped under some things and he's barking up a storm.

Yes NaiNai.

Right away NaiNai

Shang heads to where S-pup was barking, why Micha goes and helps Mae-Mae up to her room. Being careful of the debris all around the room.

As for you, you damned walking Luggage rack, get over here and give me a hug.

Yes NaiNai.

Ryu goes over NaiNai and gives her a hug.

Thank you. Now would you be so kind as to help clean up?

Is there anything I can help with?

Everyone looks over at the door where Selena was standing waiting for things to calm down.

Oh my, how rude of me my dear. I'm so sorry.

Just as NaiNai was about to say something, Shadow's phone goes off with the melody from Final Fantasy VI Those Who Fight. Shadow goes and gets his phone out and looks at the caller ID and sighs annoyed.

Just lovely...

Hey Birch…

At hearing Birch's name Ryu and Selena look over at Shadow and back at one another.

_Hey reject, Eris is wondering where you are?_

I had a slight delay with your friend Micha.

_Is she OK?_

Yeah she's fine now. Where at that little Tea Shop on W. 34th and Starlight.

_Give your phone to her and let me peak with her now._

You know there's this called manners? You should try it sometime.

_SHUT IT TEST TUBE REJECT AND GIVE IT TO HER NOW!_

OK, OK geez hold on. She went to help her friend upstairs. She should be down soon.

At that moment Micha comes down as Shadow goes over to her and hands his phone to her.

That stupid Bear want's talk with you.

Micha looks at him and takes the phone from him.

Hello Birch?

_Micha are you OK? Why are you at your friends Tea Shop for?_

As Micha talk with Birch Ryu pats NaiNai's hand and Heads over to where Shadow was with Selena behind him.

Hey excuse us. But Shadow was it?

Shadow looks over at Selena and nods at her.

What is it?

Did we just hear you right just a moment ago? That you were talking with Birch just now? As in Birch Von Roke?

Yes why?

Oh Ryu we finally found him after weeks of looking for him!

Selena goes and turns to Ryu placing her hands on his chest heaving a huge sigh of relief as he holds her and looks at Shadow. Shadow stands there and raises an eyebrow at them as he folds his arms.

You know the stupid Grolar bear?

Yeah where friends of his and we were looking for him for weeks, with little luck. Can you tell us where he is at?

Why didn't you try the phone book, or the TV for that matter. That stupid bears been all over the place.

We don't really get TV where we are at right now, and the last number I have of his was to a disposable phone, which is a story of it's own.

Yes Birch I know and I'm sorry. Yes I know. DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND…. THE HELL WAS I TO DO! I DON'T FUCKING NEED THIS RIGHT NOW FROM YOU BIRCH! YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT TINNIE WAS TO ME, AND HAVING TO DO THAT TO HER…

Yes.. I know but… yes Birch I understand. I'm sorry. It's just… I'm sorry Birch, but I need to leave the Team for a bit. I just can't coupe right now. WHAT!? YOU WOULDN'T DARE DO THAT TO ME. AFTER EVERYTHING WE BEEN THREW?! YOU WOULD HONESTLY DO THAT TO ME?

YOU WOULD GO AND JUST THROW ME AWAY LIKE THIS AND OFF OF TEAM MYSTIC RUIN WHEN I HELPED YOU PUT THE TEAM TOGETHER! ALL I AM ASKING IS FOR A BIT OF TIME FROM THE TEAM TO CLEAR MY HEAD NOTHING MORE!

Oh my that doesn't sound good.

Indeed Love. That doesn't sound like the Birch we know.

OK FINE WHATEVER! FUCKING SCREW YOU VON ROKE! I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU AT ALL. YOU WANT ME GONE THEN SO BE IT! I'M GONE! THOUGHT YOU OF ANYONE WOULD UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH. YOU USE TO UNDERSTAND ALL THE TIME. NOW IT I LIKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!

YOUR NOT THE SAME BIRCH I FELL IN LOVE WITH AS A BEST FRIEND AND BROTHER! AS OF RIGHT NOW YOUR NOTHING TO ME, AND THE NEXT TIME WE MEET IT BETTER BE ON THE BATTLEFIELD OR THE RACE TRACK CAUSE I WILL TAKE YOU OUT! I FUCKING HATE YOU BIRCH AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR DAMMED FACE AGAIN!

Micha goes and grows and throws Shadows phone his, Selena's and Ryu's way, and Selena and Ryu go and lean to the side as Shadow holds his hand up and catches it as if it was nothing as Micha goes running out of the Tea Shop crying. Shang comes out from the side of the hop with Shi-Shi in his arms and S-pup had the kitten by the scruff as the look at everyone confused.

Rubbing his temples and sighing Shadow goes and places the phone to his ear.

Tell Eris I'm on my way home now with dinner, and that I'm sorry I'm late with it. Also I'll be bringing some old friends of yours with me as well.

_What do you mean some old friends of mine?_

Two chameleons. Ones is a black male, and another a white opalescent female.

_Ryu and Selena?!_

Yeah I guess that's them.

_Mind giving Selena your phone for a moment please?_

Oh so the big bad Von Roke DOES have some manners after all.

_Don't even start reject._

Shadow just scoffs and hands the phone to Selena.

The asshole wishes to speak with you.

Thanks.

Selena goes and takes the phone from him and puts it to her ear.

Hello Birch?

_So it is you. Does that mean Ryu is there to?_

Yes he is. Where the fucking hell ave you been at?! We have been worried SICK since you never came back to the cabin that day.

_I'm sorry Selena, something happened and I landed in the hospital. Look I'll tell you everything once we meet up. But could we do it another day, today has been too stressful right now, with the attack Ivan pulled on the city, having to let one of my members go because of her going too far, and now losing Micha. All I want to do is just take the rest of the night off and relax with my girlfriend._

Wait? You and Hanna get back together?

_No we didn't. I'm actually with someone different. Someone you won't believe till you see it for yourself. Hey anyway… WHAT? OH COME ON AVERY! THAT WAS MY BEST GUY AND YOU TOOK HIM OUT!_

_Hey that's what you get for not paying mind and talking on the phone instead Birch. All is fair in love and Black OPS HA!_

_Watch out Birch cause I'm coming for you next babe.._

_what!? No…. ERIS DON'T YOU DARE!…_

_TAKE THAT BABY!_

_GOD DAMN YOU BOTH!_

Selena goes and stands there listening as she giggles at him.

You know, if you allowed us to come over tonight we could help you. And we could make it a fun night of stress relief.

_Hey is that's the stupid test tube reject? Tell him to hurry up with our food. I'm getting hungry!_

Selena giggles again.

Don't worry, tell your girlfriend I'll relay the message, and we're on our way.

_Thanks Selena, and if it is OK with you, I rather do it another time. I'd rather spend some alone time with Eris tonight. We have some things we need to talk about with some upcoming events that's going to be happening soon._

Well if you're sure no problem. At least let me give you mine and Ryu's number for later.

_Sure and it was nice… THAT'S IT! YOUR BOTH GOING DOWN NOW CAUSE I AIN'T PLAYING NICE NO MORE!_

Birch hangs up as Selena giggles as she hands Shadow his phone back.

Some girl in the background said to hurry up with the food cause she's getting hungry, and would you mind giving him both our numbers as well please? He hung up before I could give to him.

Yeah, I guessed, and sure I can give it to him, just write it down for me and I'll make sure he gets it. S-pup leaves the kitten and let's go.

Selena goes and writes their numbers down and hands it to him as S-pup whines as he looks at him, but he does and he is told and sets her down and licks her and goes and follows Shadow out as Shadow takes the golden box given to him and heads out. Followed by Ryu and Selena who said they would be back in the morning to help clean up. Why the kitten on the other hand, had other ideas and goes and follows them mewing at Shadow. Shadow looks behind him and smiles.

Seems the little one has taken a liking to you Mr. Shadow.

It is cute. But I really don't know. Isn't she really yours?

No she's not. She's from the litter of kittens our mother cat had. She's the last one to go. But for some reason, and this has always been my idea, NaiNai and Sis believe me. But that one has been… nasty to other potential owners. As if she knew they were not the ones for her. She would hiss and swipe at them and even bite them.

My grandson is right Shadow. Today was the first time that little one took a liking to anyone today. When I was her hop up to your shoulder tonight I knew you were the one for her. She's the last of the lot that needs to go to a home. So what do you say?

Shadow goes and hands Selena the box, who takes it and picks the kitten up and scratches under her chin with a finger and she starts to purr.

I wish I could. But with how my life is I haven't time for a pet right now. Not to say I don't even have anything like food and such FOR a cat.

Well why not think it over for now, and when you decide you can call us and let us know?

Sure. That will give me time to talk to Eris, since it's her place and all.

Shadow hands the kitten to Shang and heads out, taking the golden box from Selena. As they take a right turn the head on back down the way and to his car that was still parked in front of Micha's building. Unlocking it he goes and puts the box inside looking at Ryu and Selena.

You guys want a ride? I need to stop at Chang-Ku Ki Fu for our dinner?

Sure we could use a ride, we have an order as well from there we need to get. Then you think you could drop us off at Liger Hotel while staying at?

Sure that sounds good to me. Mind waiting here a moment if you could?

Sure take your time.

Shadow nods at them and he heads up to the door of Micha's building and pushes a button of her apartment and waits for her to answer. After a few her voice could be heard.

_Yes? Who is it?_

It sounded like she had been crying from Shadow's perspective.

Micha it's me Shadow you mind if I come up for a moment?

_What do you want Shadow?_

Please let me in Micha, I want to talk with you on what happened.

_There's nothing to talk about OK? Just leave me alone._

Micha opens the door up now.

Giving in, Micha goes and pushes the button on her end and let's Shadow inside. He goes and takes the elevator up to the 7th floor and to part. #375 and knock on the door. After a moment Micha answers it, wrapped up in a blanket.

What do you want Shadow? I told you I didn't want to talk about it.

If you didn't want to talk about it then why did you let me in to start with?

Shadow states as he folds his am looking at her.

I told you it was nothing OK?

Says the one crying.

Micha stands there and sighs and moves aside and lets him in. He walks in and she closes the door behind him as she heads down the small hallway into a very spacious living room with him behind her.

Well?

Birch kicked me off the team for good. I only wanted a little time off from the Team. A month at most. Just to clear my head. She was my best friend and Sister Shadow. Yes I know what she did was wrong. But still. She's been like a little sister to me for as long as I have known her. It tore me to pieces on having to agree with Birch. I wanted so badly to stand up for her, but Birch put me on the spot like he did, I knew he was right and I had no choice but to agree with him.

Micha goes over to a picture frame on a table top behind her sofa and picks it up and looks at it. It was of her Birch and Tinnie at Crystal Star beach sitting in the sand. Micha was sitting in Birch lap sideways and had one of her arms around his neck and Tinnie was on her knees next to him with one of her arms around him giving a peace sign. Birch hand his arms wrapped around the both holding them close. All three of them were laughing and smiling, enjoying their time together.

Shadow looks at her as she goes and walks over to her living room window and looks out at it, pulling her blanket tighter around her as she sets the picture down close by. Shadow walks over to her folding his arms as he leans against the wall with a foot on it as she stairs outside and over at the park.

Her ears were laid back flat as she sighs.

We used to be so close and now I lost them both. I don't know what I'm gonna do Shadow. They were my family. They ARE my family. The only family ever truly knew.

What about your mother and father?

My mom's gone. She left use when I was 5 taking my twin brother with her. As for me and my dad Fang. _*sigh*_ we don't see eye to eye at all. We get along somewhat OK. But really… ever since he chased my mom and twin brother Micha off we haven't seen eye to eye. Micha was everything to me. As was my mother. When dad moved us here, I was only 7, I didn't have anyone. I lost all my friends back home in Sandrose City. People who were family to me.

But dad wanted a change and said it was time to move on. I was always on my own with no friends at all. At least for the first couple of years. Then one day on my way home from school, I was 11 then, a couple of older kids started attacking me and bullied me. I tried to call for help but it was no good. I even tried to fight back but used my parkour to try and get away but it didn't do any good. They had someone in their gang who knew it as well and could keep up with me, move for move.

They cornered me, and two of the bigger and stronger ones held me down. Needless to say you can guess what nearly happened that day. If it wasn't for Tinnie coming out of nowhere with bombs blazing and chasing them off, and Birch Behind her, beating the living snot out of them. I may not have been here today. For 10 years we were together, all three of us.

We have been through so much. The good and the bad you name it, and now...Now I lost the both of them.

You could always go find Tinnie and tell her what happened tonight?

That's the thing tho. I hurt Tinnie. You didn't see the betrayal in her eye's like I did. Once someone betrays her, there's no fixing it or anything. She will see you as an enemy for now on. Even after I finally told her that she was my sister after 10 years, and the one thing you never do is betray your sister's trust.

Or a friend's trust.

Micha looks over at him and nods.

Then you know what I am talking about, don't you Shadow?

I do in a way yes. Listen Micha..

Shadow goes and pushes himself off the wall and looks at her as she turns to him…

Today has been really stressful for all of us. Even me. We lost a lot today and it is never easy when the ones we lost are the ones closest to us. Whether it be friends or family, or life or death. It's hard either way. Had it been me on the other side I would have allowed you to do what you needed to.

So I don't know what is going on with Birch right now since I only met him a few weeks ago. So if you say he's changed since you first met him 10 years ago, then I believe you Micha, and I have a feeling it is tied with what Black Doom told me before you and Shang showed up along with Ryu and Selena.

You mean with this Black Arms Queen and the Black Arms all together?

Shadow goes and looks out the window as he folds his arms sighing.

Yeah. I don't know what is going on at all. All I know is that Ever since Eris lost her father during a horrid accident due to a wayward missile during a battle against Eggman Jr. she hasn't been the same since. It is like darkness overtook her. So I know what you mean when you say Birch has changed. I have a feeling that whatever is going on it is only going to get a LOT worse before it gets better. Which is typical with Mobius it seams.

What are we going to do with Shadow? I lost both Birch and Tinnie on the same day. The only family I have in this City. I-i never told anyone this before. Not even Shang… but…

Micha goes and picks the picture up once more and walks to the middle of her living room letting her blanket fall off her shoulder as she looks at it as she places a hand on it as she tarts to say in a shaky voice as Shadow comes over to her from behind and picks up her blanket as she turns around with tears in her eyes.…

I'm scared of being alone. All my life I have been like that. My family was a rocky one. Very little love at all. Always a hard life for me and my brother. When mom took Micha from me in the dead of night I was scared of what was going to happen now. Dad was never violent but he was super strict with a lot of things.

To the point I got scared of him at times and of what he would or could do. I was only a little kid back then, and I knew he cared in his own way, but I think when mom left with Micha it broke him in a way he felt he had to be much harder on me so he wouldn't lose me in some shape and form. But in doing so he did and I haven't seen him in a long time. Now I'm just like him. Broken and alone. All I want is my family back. Is that too much to ask for Shadow?

She looks up at him as tears fall, and he goes and places her blanket back around her shoulders and pulls her close to him as she wraps her arms around him crying…

Is it too much Shadow? Please tell me it's not.

No Micha it isn't too much to ask for. I know how you feel. Trust me I do.

Shadow goes and looks out the window and sees it's getting late. Telling Micha he had to go, he said he would try and talk some sense into Birch for her and be back in a couple of days' to check up on her. Nodding she sees him out and smiles little at him.

Thank you Shadow. It meant a lot tonight for me. I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels lonely out there.

No problem Micha. I promise I'll get Birch to see his faults for what he did tonight. I think it was the stress from everything happening today. But I promise I'll talk with him.

Yeah, thank you.

Shadow smiles at her and she back at him. Before she closes the door she goes and quickly kisses his cheek taking him off guard as he looks at her blushing, just as she closes the door on him. Chuckling he goes and heads back down and outside where Ryu and Selena were.

So is everything OK with your friend?

Yeah for now anyway.

That's good, and we got a call from Chang-Ku Ki Fu. They said our order was ready, I asked them about yours and they said it was ready as well.

Thank you Ryu. Come on get in and will go get everything.

They get into the car, and as soon as they do Shadow puts the hood down once more as S-pup hops in back just as Shadow puts the box in the back looking at it before he hops in himself.

Closing his door they drive off and over to Chang-Ku Ki Fu's. It was a quiet drive for half of the way till Shadow looked over at Ryu and asked him something.

How long have you two known Birch?

Well I have only known him for maybe 2 or so months now. Selena knew him a lot longer than me by a couple of years. Isn't the right Love?

Yeah that's right. We did a mission together for a long time. We had some bums and such a long way but it wasn't till about a month ago we lost him. He went to go check his wolf he found…

Wait? Did you say a WOLF? Was it a huge black patch piebald female with 4 pups?

Yea it was! How did you know?

Cause just a couple of months ago I happened to save that very wolf of Birch's.

Shadow goes and starts telling what had happened since then and finishes just as they pull into Chang-Ku Ki Fu's parking lot and head inside.

So that's what happened? And you say he managed to get with the Legendary Crystal Queen herself to huh? Lucky dog.

HEY! I'm standing right here you know, RYU HITSUROYA!

A couple of girls passing by go and giggle as they head out one of them winking at her for getting onto him.

All I'm saying he is lucky at all. You know as well as I do how big the Crystal Queen is love. Besides I bet she has nothing on at all. You're still number one in my book love.

Selena goes and folds her arms and taps her foot looking at him, till she goes and points and shakes a finger at him.

I better be buster or so help me CHAOS!

_**ORDERS #546 AND #573 ARE READY! **_

Hey, would you look at that? Our number came up.

Selena goes and scoffs as she heads over to go get it, with Shadow right behind her.

Save by the dinner bell. Lucky you.

They pick up their order and head out. Shadow goes and drops them off at their hotel. Saying their good-byes he heads off for home. As he drives back onto the main road, S-pup makes his way up front with the box in his mouth and he goes and starts thinking to himself as S-pup places it in his lap nudging it as Shadow pets him.

"_**Could what Black Doom said be true? Is there, or has there, ALWAYS been a Queen to the Black Arms this whole time? And if so who is she, and who is this vessel he spoke of? Who could she be. WHERE could she be? From the way he made it sound, it sounded like she was close? But HOW close?**_

_**Here in the city maybe? Or the next town over? And what is this Blood Red moon he spoke of? Why do I have a feeling things are going to go to hell and soon? And what of this golden box NaiNai gave me? She told me it held something that would either help me or help this Queen. But she told me not to open it till it was time. Which could be when? As long as I lived, I saw a lot of weird shit in my time.**_

_**But this? This takes it all. I can't help but feel NaiNai is right about this, whatever this is. I think till further notice I should hide this. But where? And with who? I don't want to leave it with just anyone. Let alone Eris, Skye or Birch. They were acting weird of late. It needs to be with someone I can trust. Maybe the Twins? What was their name? Valon and Valletta?**_

_**But who's to say I can trust them? For all I know they could be here to help this Queen. Doom did say something about Guardian Keys. They could be those very keys. Maybe with Team New Gen Babylon?… No. that won't work either. THINK SHADOW! Who can you entrust this with?"**_

Shadow stops at a red light as he thinks for a moment when something catches his eye in a store front window. In the window was a TV set, and playing on it was the news from earlier today of what happened to the city. It showed images of Ivan's attack and images of him and the rest as well taking him and his Phoenix Bot on.

The images flicker away, just as a new image shows up showing him the answer he was seeking. On the screen right now was none other than King Sonic and Queen Sally. Along with their Twins Sonia and Manic.

S-pup called King Sonic and Queen Sally. Message From Shadow The Hedgehog. **URGENT. MOBIUS IN DANGER.**

S-pup goes and sits down and barks at him as a compartment opens up on his left shoulder and a set of shades pop out, as an antenna comes out from his head and he looks forward as a ringing sound could be heard and Shadow takes them and puts them on and hits the side of them as a digital screen pops up so he could see Sonic and Sally on they other end as he drove.

**IN THE CASTLE OF ACORNS. ON ANGEL ISLAND…**

A message was coming thew. It was early morning on the other side of Mobius. Almost 4am. Shadow knew that the royal family would most likely be sleeping. But this couldn't wait. Sonic and Sally were his last hope right now.

_Message from Shadow The hedgehog._ _**URGENT. MOBIUS IN DANGER….**_

_Message from Shadow The hedgehog._ _**URGENT. MOBIUS IN DANGER….**_

_Message from Shadow The hedgehog._ _**URGENT. MOBIUS IN DANGER….**_

After a few moment's a butler goes and answers the video screen.

Hello? This is the Royal family residents. How can I help you?

Get me King Sonic and Queen Sally at once. It's urgent. I need to speak with them now.

I'm very sorry sir, but the King and Queen are still asleep.

Listen I don't have time for this. I need to speak with them now. Mobis is in danger again, something big is about to happen. Something far bigger than Ivan Robotnik and his Phoenix Bot. So get me them now!

I'm sorry sir, but I won't wake up there Majesties till it is time.

LISTEN YOU BROOM FACED NINNIE! I WOULDN'T BE CALLING THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING IF IT WASN'T URGENT! NOW GET ME SONIC AND SALLY NOW!

As Shadow was yelling at the butler, a blue Hedgehog much like Sonic himself, but a lot younger, goes and comes down stairs yawning and stretching, as he rubs his eyes. He was in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else.

YO Merrick my dude, what's going on? What's with all this 4am yelling?

_Manic is that you?_

Shadow? What are you doing calling this early in the morning for? Don't you know what time it is here on this side of Mobius?

_Yes, I know and I'm sorry. But you know I wouldn't be calling this late if it wasn't urgent. I need to speak with you mom and dad now. Something big is about to happen and it can't wait till morning. Is there any way you can get them for me please?_

Like how big are we talking here bro?

_Mobius wide destruction big, possibly._

Who is the big threat?

_Ever heard of the Black Arms?_

Oh shit…

Manic's eyes go wide as he looks at Shadow, having heard of the stories of the time when the Black Arms came to Mobius, and nearly destroyed it.

You not playing around are you dude?

_I'm not no. So can you please get your mom and dad for me? This broom face ninnie won't do it. When I am sure he's been told time and again, to wake the King and Queen should something urgent come up._

Broom Face Ninnie. HA! Nice one. But yeah hold on I'll go get them now just wait a moment.

With that, Manic dashes up stairs in a blink of an eye to his parents room and knocks on the door and peeks in.

Mom? Dad? I'm sorry to wake you but something big is going down and Shadow needs to talk with you right away. He says all of Mobius is in danger.

Sally wakes up first and looks at her son, as she shakes Sonic awake.

Manic what's going on? Why is Shadow calling at this time of morning?

I really don't know? All he said was he needs to talk to you right away. Something to do with the Black Arms coming back.

At the mention of the Black Arms Sonic fully wakes up and sits up right.

THE BLACK ARMS?!

Sally goes and gets up and puts a bathrobe on and ties it as Sonic puts his slippers on just as Sonia comes down the hallway to see what was going on.

Manic what's going on? Why did you wake up mom and dad for?

Shadow is on the video line waiting to talk with them. Saying it's big.

Mom? Dad? Would you like help down?

No, go down and tell Shadow where on our way. We will be down shortly.

Sure mom.

With that the Twins go and run down stairs together and stop right next to Merrick causing a gust of wind to go and blow his night coat around him.

Hey Shadow. It's me Sonia.

Hello Princess.

Hey. Mom and Dad are on their way down now.

Thank you Sonia.

Can you at least tell us what's going on? Why the 4am call?

I would rather wait till Sonic and Sally get down here so I don't have to explain myself a second time.

We're here Shadow. So go ahead and start talking and telling us what's going on.

Thank you Merrick that will be all. You can head back to bed. Will take it from here.

As you wish King Sonic.

Merrick goes and bows to them and heads back to bed.

Hey Faker. Long time no see. You need to call more often.

Why? So I can tell your family I'm still better than you, and faster than you at the age of 70 slow hog.

Shadow goes and chuckles.

Yeah, yeah. You say that now. But wait till you hit old age.

That's the thing you keep forgetting Sonic. I don't age like the rest of you. Why you get old and shriveled up like a dried out PRUNE. I'll be keeping my hot sexy looks.

Pfft. As if. I could still beat you with an arm behind my back?

Really? With your bad back? PU-LEASE. Sonia and Manic have a better chance at beating me with their eyes close, AND their arm tied behind them.

He's right, dad we would.

Oh shut it Manic.

Sonia and Sally giggle at Sonic, as Sonic smiles.

So Shadow, Manic said something about the Black Arms possibility coming back?

Yeah he did old man, and that's why I'm calling so early in the morning. You know any other time I wouldn't but I just found out something none of us ever knew.

What do you mean Shadow?

There's a Black Arms Queen….

**At the gates of the cabin manor…**

Shadow had finished telling Sonic and Sally everything that happened that day leading up to how he found out about the Black Arms Queen, about the golden box given to him, and among other things. They all listened to him closely, asking questions now and then. He answered everything as best as he could. Just before hitting the gates to the cabin manor. Shadow had S-pup erase all data of the call and conversation completely from his Data banks and hard drive and made sure that it couldn't be recovered. The only problem he had now was how he was going to hide it from everyone till tomorrow till he could get things ready to leave for Angel Island.

He pulls up to the house and gets out of the can, just as he does Avery comes out.

Hey we thought that was you pulling up Shadow. Eris has been wondering where you've been. Man is she ever scary when she's hangry.

I know right.

Here let me help you out there.

Avery goes and walks over to his car and was about to go and reach in when S-pup growls at him in warning, causing him to back off.

WHOA! Easy there S-pup.

Hey Shadow little help here… he he…

Shadow goes and comes over to the other side of the car and pets S-pup who settle down at once wagging his mechanical stub tail. He reaches in and grabs the take out food and hands it to Avery.

Sorry about that, he's a bit overprotective of my car. So when he knows I'm heading out he always comes with me, even if I don't want him to. There's only a few of these babies made out on Mobius.

Shadow goes and runs a hand over the door smiling.

It's a ZS 1593 GZT isn't it?

Yeah it is.

Wasn't that the one you used in the grand races?

So you heard of it?

Yeah. It's one of the fastest cars out there. People say it could beat King Sonic back in the day on foot.

Well there not lying about it. I should know. I was the one that wiped his blue ass all over the road with this baby. It was a shining moment for me that day. I knew I was always faster than that blue faker HA! Anyway we best get inside, I'm sure Eris is going to kill me as is for being late. I'm just glad the food is still hot.

Right.

Go on ahead, I need to go take care of something and I'll be right in.

Sure thing Shadow. See you in a moment.

Shadow waits for him to head fully inside. Once he does Shadow goes and takes out the golden box patting S-pup.

Good work boy. We don't need anyone seeing this right now. Now go on inside I'll be in soon. I'm going to lock this up and I'll be right in.

S-pup barks at him and hops out of the car and heads inside. Shadow goes and makes sure no one was watching from the windowsS-pup bark at him and hops out of the car and heads inside. Shadow goes and makes sure no one was watching from the windows, he heads off towards the woods. He runs over to a small part of the woods, his air shoes never touching the ground at all so as to not leave any footprints in the dirt for someone to follow later if they suspect something is up. He hovers there a moment as he finds an old fallen down and hollowed out log that would work.

Setting down on the ground he goes and he kneels and he places the box inside, making sure to cover the holes up so no animal could get to it. Under normal conditions he would hide it in his room. But right now he had no other choice. Not after what happened tonight. He couldn't risk it. Looking around and allowing his ears to move about he goes and listens for anything or one. Not sensing anything he goes and mark's the area so he could find it later tonight.

On his way back he goes and takes out his phone and calls an old friend of his.

_Hello? This is Miles._

Hey Tails it's me Shadow. I need your help and Skye can not know about it.

_Shadow what's going on?….._

Just before he makes it to the back porch he hangs up his phone and heads up the stairs and was about to walk in when he was stopped.

So mind telling me what you were doing out in the woods Shadow?

That's none of your business bear.

Well maybe I'm making it my business hedgehog.

Birch goes and stands there folding his arms looking at him.

I'm telling you once more it is none of your business so back off. Now if you don't mind I'm going inside.

So this doesn't have anything to do with the golden box Avery saw?

Shadow freeze where he's at and looks at Birch.

I don't know what you're talking about.

Mmm-hm. Right. Well whatever bio-hog.

Listen BEAR what I do, and when and how I do it is none of your business at all so just back off now before you regret it got it.

Shadow goes and gets in his face, as Birch goes and grins.

If you wanna throw down then let's go.

Birch goes and grins as he cracks his knuckles. But before either could do or say anything there comes a loud SMACK on the window and they both look over to see Eris giggling and rubbing her head as she looks out waving at them both till she goes and pushes off on a desk chair rolling across the kitchen once more.

Do I want to know what that was about?

She had about 5 energy drinks so far since this afternoon when we came back.

I should've guessed. Who's idea was it to let her have that many?

Wait? Is she always like this after 5?

let's just say if she has anymore she will be up for 3 days straight.

I….will….try and... remember that next time. Cause I think she's working on her 6th one now.

Oh Chaos.

Shadow goes and face palms shaking his sighing. He goes and pushes Birch out of the way and heads inside just as Eris comes rolling back into the kitchen and Shadow moves out of the way in time as he hears her say….

WEEEEEEEE… HEY SHADOW….WHOOOOOOOOOO….. BYE SHADOW….

As she goes flying out the door hyped up on her Team's Brand Name Energy Drink. Cosmic Eclipse Beat. He hears an OOF and a OW and laughter as she crashes into Birch causing them to fall over. Shaking his head as he looks at Avery he goes over to the fridge and takes out a few things. Aver comes over as he sees Shadow taking out Cranberries, and Organic Veggie Juice and some Organic Aloe Juice. He goes and places everything on the counter and takes the blender out as he starts adding everything to it he calls over to Avery without looking at him.

Top cupboard behind you to the left. Hand me a small Bottles Dole Pineapple Juice.

Avery goes and gets them and hands them to Shadow who opens them and adds them to the mix and closes and turns on the blender.

What is that you're making Shadow?

The only thing I found out that will counteract the Team's Brand Name Energy Drink. Make sure she drinks it or she will be up for the next 3 days straight and a pain in the ass afterwards. Like someone with a mega hangover.

Shadow goes over to the cupboard once more and grabs some Lavender Honey and adds 3 tablespoons to the mix and lets it blend another 3 minutes. Just as Birch was rolling Eris in he goes and pours a glass and comes over to Eris and hands it to her.

Drink this.

Why should I BIO-HOG?

Eris glares at him.

Because I said so. Now drink it, or I'll make you drink it.

But isn't that your DE-energizer mix? Cause if it is, there's no way I'm letting you take my hyper happy high from me this time.

Eris….don't make me do it…. Cause I WILL.

No way you would with Birchie here.

I'll use them on him first before I do you.

What about Avery?

I think he's a smart enough Gator to not get in the way. RIGHT AVERY?

Shadow goes and narrows his eyes at him causing him to get nervous as he keeps his hand held out with the glass of the DE-energizer.

Y-yeah..._*gulp* _I-I d-do...hehe….

See? Now drink it.

Birch helped me!

What is that stuff anyway?

Birch looks at him narrowing his eyes.

Don't worry it isn't poison or anything. It only has Cranberries, and Organic Veggie Juice and some Organic Aloe Juice along with a small bottle of Dole Pineapple juice and 3 tablespoons of Lavender Honey. Ask Avery he was watching me. It is the only thing I found that counteracts the Team's Brand Name Energy Drink. Safe and healthy.

So unless you wanna deal with a hungover Eris later in 3 days time, which won't be fun at all, cause she will be at everyone's throats by then, then I suggest you hold her down and let me give her this or you try to. Your choice BEAR.

How bad are we talking about?

Try crossing a hungover person with your Woodpecker friend today along with someone who hasn't slept in 4 days who's not used to it.

Birch looks at him and thinks for a moment as the image comes to mind and he then looks at Eris who was looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Eris drank it now. I really don't want to see another Tinnie meltdown.

OK FINE! BUT I HATE YOU BIRCH! YOU TO BIO-HOG!

Fine by me. You always hate me so I don't care. Now drink it.

Eris goes and grabs the glass from him and she goes and drinks the mix and hands him the glass back.

THERE HAPPY NOW!?

She goes and huffs annoyed as she folds her arms.

I will be once I see the last two glasses gone before I leave tonight.

Where the hell are you going?

I'll tell you the same thing I told Birch. That's none of your business.

Aww come on Shady tell meeee!

Shadow looks over at Eris with an eyebrow up shaking his head.

Did you... just call me… SHADY?

What if I did? Now tell me!

You know this could be cute if it wasn't for that fact of how she would be in 3 days.

Sighing annoyed Shadow goes and leaves the room.

HEY! WHAT ABOUT YOUR DINNER!?

Not hungry anymore so have at it, and where's Skye?

Up in his room over the shop. Why?

I need to talk with him.

Shadow walks back outside calling out just before he closes the sliding doors….

Make sure she drinks the rest of that please...

and over to Skye's workshop by the lake and heads inside.

Hey Skye you here?

Yeah up here Shadow.

Skye goes and looks over the railing of his loft and down at Shadow.

Hey Shad what's up?

I need to head out for a few days to do something and I was wondering if I could Bring S-pup with me?

Skye comes down stars and over to Shadow.

Sure I don't see any problem with that.

What's going on that you need him for?

Just something that Eris, me and Birch came up with for the tryouts. I want him to take video and such of possible candidates for the team why I'm out doing things.

Oh OK, sure. I have no problem with that at all. Do you know when you will be back?

In about 3 days time if that. Maybe 4 days depending on the weather.

OK sure. He's charging up right now. When do you need him?

I'm leaving tonight.

OK he should be ready in about 3 hours. Is there anything else you need?

Yeah there is. I was wondering if you had a chance to fix those prototype Extreme Gear Shoes for me yet?

Yeah I have. I finished them about 2 days ago before Ivan showed up. I just haven't had a chance to fully test them out yet.

I'll take them as is, and test them out for you. I'll have S-pup record everything for you later.

OK sure. I'll go get them for you.

Thanks I'll be in my room packing. So when S-pup is read let me know.

Sure thing Shadow.

Shadow nods at him and he goes and leaves and closes the door behind him. On his way out and half way back to the house something catches his attention and he looks to his left allowing his ear to move about freely. He goes and silently calls forth a Chaos Spear as he looks around.

I KNOW YOUR THERE SO SHOW YOURSELF NOW!

Shadow waits for a moment as a breeze blows past him from his left side and he goes and throws his Chaos Spear at where he heard something. He hears a loud screech as something flies over his head and onto a tree branch and Shadow looks over at it seeing it was a Snowy Owl. He looks back over to where it came from and walks over to where his Chaos Spear had hit.

He looks around but doesn't see anything but a burnt spot where his Chaos Spear had hit, till something shiny catches his eye. He walks over to it and picks it up examining it. He looks at it for a moment as he goes and forms a Chaos Sphere to give him just a bit of light. The item he had picked up looked like it was a peace of cloth from a cloak. It was black, but there was something about it that if left alone would make the wear blend in with the night so well they could be unseen.

Shadow activates his Hover Shoes and looks around for a moment. Dispersing his Chaos Sphere he goes and takes out his phone from his pocket and turns the light on it on and looks around.

WHO'S THERE? YOU BEST COME OUT RIGHT NOW AND SHOW YOURSELF. I KNOW YOUR THERE!

Nothing. All that was around him was the wind. Not a sound except the screeching of the owl from before, and a howl of a coyote from far away. Scoffing Shadow goes and lands and heads back to the house looking back once calling out.

WHOEVER YOU ARE BE WARNED. FOR NEXT TIME I WON'T MISS! SO YOU BEST NOT MEAN ANY ILL INTENT!

As Shadow walks off and heads back to the house a figure goes and looks out from behind the trees and to where he was moments ago. He had to be careful next time. For that was to close for even him. If it wasn't for his fast reflexes he would have gotten him.

I'll have to tell my mentor what's going on, something is up I can feel. I wonder if father can tell what's going on from back in our time line? He wanted to come with me but mom wouldn't let him. At least not yet. Saying I had to do this on my own first.

I wish they would at least let Amethyst come along, I miss her already. She always supports me when I'm feeling self-conscious about myself. Mother and father do as well. But when I'm on my own like this, it scares me. Cause I'm worried I'll mess something up and ruin the timeline somehow. But they are right, mother and father, I do have to do this on my own. I'm not a little kid no more. I'm nearly 18 years old now. At least they let you come with me Misty.

At that moment the Snowy Owl from before goes and flies over to him and just as it lands on his shoulder it changes forms in a flash of cool icy blue fire revealing itself it be a small little 3 tailed silver furred and icy blue marking winged fox, not much bigger than a 4 month old kitten. It goes and in a small burst of flames it puts it's wings away and nuzzles at him cooing at him as he scratches under its chin.

That was smart and fast thinking back there girl. If you didn't think about shifting into a Snowy Owl he would have caught us and we would have had to fight. Mom and dad said not to show ourselves just yet to anyone but the King and Queen, and the Princes and Princess. I'm glad I was able to learn transforming from your family girl. It will help us during our mission.

Coo cooo.

Misty goes and paws at his face making him giggle

Yes you right. It's really thanks to this gem around my neck. It helps amplify my abilities. Along with my telekinesis, and sol flames to, to a great amount. But I can transform my look so no one can tell who I am. But we best head back now. It will take us all night and some of the morning to get back to the floating island. Feel like giving me a lift Girl? You take night and come morning I'll take over then to give you a rest.

Coo COO!

Misty hops down off his shoulder and lands in the grass and she transforms into a winged tigress. The boy hops onto her back, and with a few galloping strides she takes to the air and heads due west and back to Angel Island.

Shadow makes back to the house with no more problem and once in he sees Birch cleaning up.

Where did miss hyperactive go?

Upstairs in the game room with Avery. That stuff you gave her really mellowed her out. I'll have to remember it for next time.

Just make sure she drinks the other two glasses. I need to head up and pack, and before you ask, I'm heading out to do some early recon for possible EGR for the team. I'm taking S-pup with me, and I think I'll call Micha and see if she wants to come as well just to get away from everything for a few days.

Micha? Why would you want to take that traitor for.

Because. Unlike you, I know what everyone went through today and how stressed out everyone was. Even Eris. Only time she ends up drinking that many Cosmic Eclipse Beat's is when she's stressed out. So I know what happened today wasn't entirely your fault.

Listen she said that she wanted to leave the Team because of what happened.

No she didn't. I spoke to her before I came home. She told me she only wanted a few weeks off nothing more. But you took it the wrong way and assumed otherwise. When I spoke to her tonight after I went to the little Tea Shop till the order was ready, she told me what happened and what you said, and I got to say your a real fucking asshole you know that.

She said she couldn't cope with what had happened asking to leave the team…

TO CLEAR HER HEAD! DON'T YOU GET IT YOU STUPID GROLAR BEAR!? SHE ONLY WANTED A FEW WEEKS TO A MONTH AWAY FROM EVERYTHING! SHE LOST HER BEST FRIEND AND SISTER TONIGHT! NOT TO SAY YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND THROW VINEGAR AND SALT ONTO AN ALREADY OPEN WOUND BY ABANDONING HER AND THROWING HER TO THE SIDE LIKE A SACK OF SHIT!

HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE WHO'S BEEN YOUR FRIEND FOR 11 YEARS! TINNIE I CAN UNDERSTAND. MICHA UNDERSTOOD WHAT SHE HAD TO DO TODAY AND IT KILLED HER. SHE LOST HER BEST FRIEND AND SISTER AFTER 11 YEARS, AND NOW SHE HAS NEXT TO NOTHING LEFT HERE IN THE CITY. YOU AND TINNIE WHERE LITERALLY EVERYTHING TO HER AND YOU THREW HER AWAY AS IF THE LAST 11 YEAR MEANT NOTHING TO YOU. YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!

Birch stands there looking at him as he yells at him. He was taken back at what he just told him and now after truly thinking about what had happened during their call he realizes he was right.

_Birch what is going on down there? What is with all the yelling?_

_Shadow chewing me out cause I dropped Micha today from team Mystic Ruin._

_You know you could go talk with her and turn her?_

_Mother?_

_Queen Mother?_

_I could sense a strong ability within her when she was near today. She could be a great asset to the new Dark Arms Empire._

_Mother could be right Birch?_

_I don't know?_

_It's not like she is your best friend anymore? After all you did kick her from the team because she was going to abandon you. Not to say she did say she never wanted to have anything to do with again and wasn't your friend no more. Stating that she would take you out next time she saw you. So why not use that to our advantage? Think for a moment Birch. With her hatred running at its peak it could be used as a weapon. She could become part of the Elite guard to the new Black Arms._

_Maybe?_

_Who is to say this wasn't her plan all along? To abandon you from the start. For all we know she was going to do this behind your back to start with, and who is to say she won't join a new team just to try and take you out and to take over Team Mystic Ruin and arise as it's new leader. She could have been planning this all along. She could have been jealous this whole time all these years. So who's to say she was ever truly your friend? She could have been using you all these years, and now that everything is going according to her plans she's going to take it over and right from under your nose, and we can't have that can we?_

_You...really think so? But I know Micha, it can't be true? She would never do that at all. Right?_

_Are you sure about that? Think back to today during the battle. Think on how she hesitated on wanting to let that deranged girl go? On how she wanted her to stay and how she blamed you for what happened. Think Birch. It wasn't till you all but spelled it out for her that she agreed with you. She WANTED the crazy girl to stay after she nearly killed Skye._

_Trinity tells him._

_You're right. She did want Tinnie to stay even after that. Even after I spelled it out to her. I could tell she was really hesitant. But if you're right then we could use this to our advantage. We could turn this into what we need. If everything you say is true Queen Mother then so be it. I'll show that backstabbing bitch a thing or two before she takes the Team and my Title from me._

_Then you're going to do what I think you are baby?_

_Yeah I am. For now I'll let this new found friendship between Shadow and her blossom and give her a few days and when they come back I'll talk to her then. I'll head to her place and talk with her alone and turn her to our side and make her an Elite guard and the leader. You do know if I do Eris I'll have to…_

_Yeah I know. Besides I would rather wait for a bit longer anyway before we do anything. Maybe once we take over Mobius and bring the New Black Arms to power we can. To make it truly special you know. Just remember one thing though we talked about._

_Yes I know. I'm not allowed to sire any kids yet till after we bring the New Black Arms to power, and when that happens you'll be the first as the New Queen to the New Black Arms Empire. As is the way with any leader before the followers._

_Good. Now come on up, me and Avery wanna kick your ass again at Black OPS. _

_Be up soon let me finish down here._

_OK._

_Though now I think about why DID you give him powers to turn people like that for mother? I don't get it I think._

_Really my dear? Your 21 and you don't get it. _

_Well I have an idea of sorts. _

_Well if we end up succeeding in this, we will need Hires to the throne, as well as followers, and the only way to do that is via mating. _

_Oh Chaos, that sounds like medieval times haha…_

_Kind of kinky though. So you couldn't have given him and Skye another way to turn people? I mean will he have to.. You know with men too… in order to turn them to our side. Not every guy out there will be willing to butt fuck you know, and to be honest I was hoping to have Birchie all to myself for the first time for the both of us._

_If it helps any love, it won't be my first time._

_Really?_

_Yeah._

_Well it will be for me. Geez. Oh well. I guess it can't be helped. Least I'll have someone with some experiences though. _

_But I do agree with Eris Queen mother. Isn't there another way?_

_I'm sorry but no there isn't. When I knew that some of the new Royal Members and Elite guards and such would be males I had the idea of bringing forth a new hybrid of Black Arms, and the only way would be the female bearing children. Thus…_

_Thus the idea of the males turning females of their choosing due to possible mates via mating. _

_Birch finishes off._

_Why not just say sex mother? It makes it sound more real, and not make it sound as if we're ANIMALS. CHAOS._

_Because that's how it is said within the Back Arms._

_We're trying to build a NEW Black Arms remember MOTHER. Geez. so if you want new things to happen a certain WAY, then get with the times. Chaos. _

_Are you two done yet?_

_Fine whatever. I'm going back to the game. You are still coming up right?_

_Yeah in a few. Talk to you later._

Shadow goes and looks at Birch as he comes around sighing and looks away.

Your right. I did go too far and I'm sorry.

I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to, you know. It's Micha.

Yes I know, I know. *sigh* look. Go ahead and take her with you. Let her know I want to talk with her when she comes back to apologize to her.

That's if she even wants to see you after what happened tonight.

Will you talk to her for me?

Why should I? You're the one that fucked up, not me.

You do, and I won't tell Eris about your little trip into the woods with that box.

Go for it. Cause by the time you get a chance I'll be gone with it and it will be your word against mine. But I'm in a somewhat good mood. So I'll do you this ONE little favor for you this one time.

Shadow goes and grins at him and heads to leave the kitchen but stops a moment and takes out a small business card and throws it at him and he catches it.

Almost forgot to give you that it's your friend's number. You hung up on them when she was about to give it to you. Anyway I'm out I need to get ready. I still have to call Micha.

With that Shadow goes and leaves and heads up to his room to pack. On the way up he goes and takes out his phone and calls Micha. After a few rings she picks up.

_Hey Shadow, what's up? I didn't think I'd hear from you for a few days now._

Hey Micha sorry for the late night call. I know this is short notice, but I was wondering if you would like to go on a little trip with me to Angel Island and help me with something. I figured you would like to get away from everything, and one for at least a few days.

_I'd love to Shadow, that sounds really great. When are we leaving?_

Can you be ready in less than 4 hours?

_Yeah I can. Just stop by when you're ready._

Grate. Make sure you bring your Gear to OK?

_Yeah sure no problem. Thanks Shadow for thinking about me._

No problem. To be honest something came up and I needed to get away myself, especially after our talk we had. Anyway I kept my promise to you and the stupid bear said he would talk with you when we got back. Told him I'd be surprised if you wanted to after what happened tonight.

_Your right on that part I really don't want to. But maybe in a few days I will. Will see. Anyway I'll go get ready so see you in a few hours._

Yeah see you soon.

Closing his door to his room he goes and starts getting ready. Making sure he had everything. Just as he was going over his mental list there comes a scratching sound at his door and a whine. Shadow goes and opens it and S-pup walks in with his Extreme Gear shoes. Taking them and the bit of paper that was in the right one he reads it.

_Here you go Shadow, there all ready for you, and S-pup is charged up and ready to go. I added a couple of his back up battery packs to him so he should be good to go till you get back. If he does run low he can always use his solar power to charge back up fast. Get lot's or videos and I'll see you when you get back._

_TJ._

smiling he goes and pats S-pup and puts his Extreme Gear Shoes away in his bags and takes it and his other duffel bag and heads down stairs where he runs into Birch carrying passed out Eris to her room.

Did she drink it all?

Yeah, like within 5 minutes of the last one she was fully passed out.

Good. I'll be back in 4 days time. Come on S-pup lets go.

Why are you taking him for?

Scooting, for that idea we had for the team tryouts.

Why didn't you just say you were doing that to start with?

Cause it was none of your business that's why.

Whatever. See you when you get back.

Yeah whatever.

Shadow and S-pup go and leave. Once outside Shadow throws everything in the back of his car and tells S-pup to stay put. Looking around to make sure no one was watching he goes and uses his Chaos Control to go back to the spot of where he had hidden the box at. He goes and moves the rocks out of the way and goes and takes it out. Once in his hands he uses his Chaos Control once more and heads back to his car and puts it in and gets in and heads out to Micha's place, unaware that he was being watched from Eris window by Birch.

On arrival Shadow goes and parks his car and gets out making S-pup wait as he walks up to Micha's building and rings her apartment numbers doorbell…

_hello?_

Micha it's me you about ready?

_Yeah go ahead and come on up and help me if you would please. I'm just finishing up._

A buzzing sound could be heard and Shadow goes in and heads up to the 7th floor for the second time that day. Once there he goes to knock on the door and sees it partly open and pushes it open calling out.

Micha you here? Your door was opened.

Hey I'm in my room. I left it open for you so go ahead and come in.

Shadow goes and heads inside and closes the door behind him and heads back to where her room was. Knocking on the door he called out.

Hey there.

Oh hey Shadow go ahead and come on in.

Shadow goes and walks in just as she was finishing pulling a tank top over a sports bra. Before it was fully over he saw some marks on her back and she looked over her shoulder at him smiling.

Before you ask what happened, it wasn't from my father. It happened a long time ago when me and my brother got into it as little kids. Needless to say we were quite the pair. We rarely ever fought but when we did, we went all out.

The mark on her back was of 3 claw marks that ran down from her the middle shoulder blades curving down to the left side to her hip and ended there.

Who won?

I did.

What happened to your brother?

He got a free ear piercing he's been wanting. Plus the tip of his right ear was torn off. Mom hated it when we went that far she would blame dad cause he would always encourage us.

She puts down her top and goes and adds a few last things to her bag, Shadow catches one of the items and looks at her confused but pushes the idea aside. As Micha goes and counts things off on her fingers.

See. Clothing for a few days. Both night and day. My hair brush and tail brush are in there, along with shower supplies and my toothbrush and toothpaste.

Shadow goes and leans against the door frame with his arms folded as he puts his foot up on the other side of it as she walks about in her room making sure she has everything. After making sure she does she turns around and smiles at Shadow.

Looks like I have everything I need. My Gears by the door, along with my purse.

Shadow looks at her and half grins at her as his eyes narrow as if he knew something she didn't.

What's up Shadow?

You do know I'm bringing you with me, to help with something's right? That this isn't a pleasure trip?

Yeah I know? What are you getting at?

Micha goes and tilts her head at him a bit confused as he goes and walks over to her bag she had yet to close up and he pulls out the one item of clothing that had caught his eye and holds it up by the straps with his fingers. Micha sees it and her face goes bright red with embarrassment as she looks at it as Shadow cocks an eyebrow at her grinning.

This is what I am getting at.

Shadow was holding a piece of clothing that would catch any guy's eye without a problem. It was pink and see threw all the way. It had lace down on the bottom of the items hem, and up top was covered all in lace as well forming a sweetheart bust. The straps were thin and rested on the shoulders well, and with as short as it was, Shadow assumed she had the matching pair of panties as well in there too.

I saw some nice little numbers of lingerie in my time. But I kind of like this one.

Shadow tells her, mocking her and causing her to go even redder as she starts to stammer.

That...well...I...You ...see.. that is..ah...GIVE ME THAT RIGHT NOW SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

Micha goes and walks over to Shadow and grabs it from him and holds it herself as she looks away with her nose up in the air.

I'm allowed to have nice things you know? I am a lady after all.

Shadow just stands there folding his arms as he cocks an eyebrow at her again smiling at her in a cocky way.

You do know we will be sharing a room right?

Wait? WHAT!? WE WILL?! WHY?

It's the best option to save on money you know? Did you really didn't think something would happen, why on this trip did you?

NO!.. of course not! I mean…

Micha…

Micha goes and turns around gulping as she sees Shadow close to her. VERY close to her. She goes and backs up and he follows her till he pins her to her dresser and he places both his hands on either side of her smiling at her causing her to go bright red once more as she clutches her lingerie to her.

S-S-Sha-dow...w-w-what are you doing?

Micha asks him gulping once more as he goes and leans into her slowly as she closes her eyes a bit intimidated by him right now and reaches for something behind her and takes it and puts it on her head. Micha opens up her eyes in surprise and blinks a few times at what was going on.

You forgot your hat. You can't go out without it. It suits you.

My hat? Wait what just happened just now?

Micha looks at him confused for a moment.

What? Did you think I was gonna try something? If you like I could still?

Shadow goes and leans in once more taking her chin with his finger and makes her look up at him. She goes and blushes a bright red once more.

WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!

Doing what? Teasing you? It's fun though.

Why I outta…

before she could say anything more there comes a knock at the door.

Oh sweet Chaos. Just in time. JUST A MINUTE!

Micha goes and pushes Shadow aside as he chuckles at her as she goes and opens a draw and stuffs the lingerie in it and takes out a regular nightgown and goes and stuffs it in the bag and closes it up and heads to the front to go open the door leaving Shadow there as she does. Before he goes and grabs her bag he goes and opens it and takes out the other nightgown and goes back to her dresser and opens it up and puts it away and takes out her lingerie and goes and puts it in her bag and closes it up and waits for her to come back.

**At the door…**

Listen Micha baby, we had a deal you know?

Yes I know we did Jazz and I am truly sorry, but I can't tonight. I'm on my way out for a few days with a friend.

I don't care Micha. A deal is a deal, unless you want to start paying full rent here? Or unless you want I tell my father what happened that day, and have you thrown out of the building.

You wouldn't DARE?!

The one named Jazz goes and grabs hold of Micha by the arm and squeezes it as she cries out as he goes and pulls her to him searing.

Now I'll tell you again Micha my PET... Either get in the room and do as we agreed to. Or I call my father and tell him what happened.

Let me go Jazz your hurting me!

You think this hurts, wait till I get you in the bedroom. Cause I'll show you true pain when I take you tonight at last. Now. Get. In. there!

JAZZ LET ME GO! PLEASE!

Jazz goes and forces his way inside and slams the door closed and starts to pull Micha along with him as he heads down the little hallway. Mich goes and grabs onto the kitchen entryway beam and holds on trying to pull away from him.

I SAID LET ME GO JAZZ!

**Back in the bed room…**

Shadow could hear Micha calling out, telling someone named Jazz to let her go. He goes and walks out of her room with her bag in a hurry and sees an African Wild Dog pulling on Micha's arm hurting her as she tries to pull her with him.

I SAID GET IN THE BED ROOM NOW MICHA!

He goes and lets go of her as she rubs the spot of where he had her and goes and raises a hand about ready to back hand her. When Shadow sees this he goes and takes action. He drops her bag and goes and runs at him catching him off guard and just as he looks up he sees Shadow goes and aims a punch at him, so hard that it sends him flying and crashing right through the door and into the wall into the hallway making a huge hole where Micha door was.

The door, parts of the wall of where the USE to be, and the AWD named Jazz all laid in a heap in the hallway, making the other attendants come out of their homes and look down the hallway to see what was going on. Jazz goes and he groans and shakes his head as he slowly gets up and brushes himself off as he looks up to see who it was that had hit him so hard.

When he does look up, he sees Shadow helping Micha up from where she had fallen during his assault on her.

HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ASSHOLE!?

Shadow goes and looks up as Micha looks over at Jazz worried and scared. Shadow goes and gently pushes Micha behind him as Shadow takes a protective stance in front of her. She goes and holds onto his right arms and she looks from behind him. AS Shadow looks at Jazz clearly pissed off.

The one who is going to send you straight to HELL if you EVER TOUCH MICHA AGAIN!

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?

Your worst nightmare come true, if you ever hurt Micha again you scumbag!

Now you listen here buddy. Micha and me have a deal going on here. I don't know what she told you or what is going on here. But I own her. That bitch is my property and I will do whatever I wish to with her. No back the fuck off before I call the cops.

Shadow looks at Micha who looks at him scared and ashamed of what he told him and she looks away as tears well up.

Micha what is he talking about? What does he mean he owns you?

I don't remember anything that happened that night at all. There was a party at his place and he invited me along with a lot of other people. There was drinking and everything. But I kept my drink with me every step of the way. All I remember was I woke up the next morning next to him. He told me what happened and ever since then he kind of owns me since then, and every other week I have to do as he says. I forgot that it was to have been tonight cause I got excited when you asked me to come with you to Angel Island and spaced it. But I PROMISE YOU Shadow, I really do. I didn't know what happened until it was too late.

Shadow goes and turns around and makes Micha look at him but she looks away and he sighs.

Shadow… I'm sorry….

No Micha. The one who is going to be sorry is this FLEA BAG once I'm done with him.

Shadow goes and looks at Jazz over his right shoulder narrowing his eyes at him, causing Jazz to back off in fear. Jazz goes and puts on a pathetic brave face as he smiles at him getting overly cocky.

Oh I get it now? You her boyfriend aren't you? And you wanna save the little tramp from her punishment do you? Well hate to disappoint you. But we had an agreement, and tonight is the night I fully make her mine, and force her into full submission. So what do you think of your little tramp girlfriend now HEDGEHOG?

It wasn't your fault Micha. From the sound of it, it sounds like your drink was spiked somehow when you were not looking. As for you flea bag, you best say your prayers cause you're gonna be in a world of hurt by the time I'm done with you.

I like to see you try hedgehog, cause I'll take you out, and when I'm done with you I'll deal with her and make you watch as I take her flower from her. HAHAHA! Then maybe once I'm done with her I'll do the same to you. You're quite the looker.

I'd like to see you try it fleabag.

Jazz goes and he run at Shadow but before Jazz could lay a finger on him, he grabs Micha and he pushes Micha behind him once more, and sends an uppercut at Jazz followed by a hard punch to the face,and he goes and follows with a roundhouse kick into his chest just and sends him flying back out the door again and into the wall just as an elderly AWD comes down the hallway and stops as he see his son hitting the wall.

JAZZ MY BOY!

Shadow goes and walks out of Micha's apartment and over to Jazz and stands over him panting as he picks him up by his shirt collar as Micha comes out of her place and over to Shadow.

Now I am going to say this only once FLEA BAG. STAY. AWAY. FROM. MICHA. You do not own her at all. She is not your property at all, and you're sure in the HELL will not be forcing her to do anything ever again! I find out you're sexually harassing her AND blackmailing her again, I will call the cops, and next time you will be leaving with more than a few missing teeth and a busted nose. Next time I'll break every bone in your body. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?

Yeah, yeah. I get you! LET ME GO NOW! DAD HELP ME!

Micha and Shadow look over at the elderly AWD who they were just now seeing for the first time and he looks at his son sighing as he points over his shoulder.

There's a trash shoot over there. Feel free to throw him out. I'm done with him and his antics.

Nodding Shadow goes and gets a big grin on his face.

With pleasure sir.

What? DAD NO! YOU CAN'T LET HIM DO THIS TO ME! DAD PLEASE! I'M SORRY!

Shadow goes and he punches him to shut him up, as Jazz looks to his father as Shadow drags Jazz down the hallway and opens the trash shoot and goes and shoes him inside as he screams out as he slides down to the dumpsters below. Shadow goes and brushes his hands off and walks back to Micha to see if she is OK.

You OK now Micha?

Yes thanks to you Shadow.

I want to thank you Mr. Hedgehog. I got a call from one of the renters here saying my son was up to no good again and causing problems. It just so happened I was already on my way here as it was to start with, and it seemed I came at a perfect time too.

The elderly AWD goes and holds out his hand and Shadow takes it and shakes it.

It wasn't a problem at all. I was glad I decided to ask Micha here to come with me to Angel Island on a little friendly get away trip. I just happen to be about when your son came in and started to sexually harass her and such. I'm sorry about the door and everything. I'll make sure to pay for it and any other damages I have done.

The elderly AWD goes and holds up a hand.

Don't bother. It is quite alright. There will be no need for it at all. This was mainly on my son so I'll be dealing with it and any physical and mental damages.

Thank you sir.

Now when are you leaving for this trip to Angel Island?

Tonight.

And when will you be back?

In 4 day's time.

Good good. Then I will have all of this fixed by the time you get back and a new caretaker as well in place to take over my son's spot.

There comes a soft buzzing sound as Shadow's phone goes off in his pocket. He takes it out and answers it.

Hello?

_Is this Shadow The Hedgehog?_

Can I ask who is calling?

_The name's Acela. I'm a friend of Mr. Prowers. He said you needed a lift to Angel Island._

We do.

_We? He told me it would just be you and you robo pup?_

Yeah I kind of decided to ask a friend to come along who needs a few days away from the big city. I hope that's OK?

_It's fine. I got enough room for 4 people and there things in my plane. Do you know when you will be down here? I just landed about 5 minutes ago and I'm waiting to refuel now. It should take me about 2 hours to do that._

OK, were on our way now we should be there in time for take off.

_Good. I'll be waiting on runway 475, so I'll see you then. Bye._

With that they go and hang up and Shadow looks to Micha.

The planes here and waiting for us. So we should get going.

Sure. But one thing?

Micha looks over at her door and then back.

What about my place? I can't leave it like that.

Indeed. Don't worry your pretty little head. I called the night guards, and the day guards to, up to watch over it. I'll have them place some boards up to lock everyone out so they don't go getting any ideas. They should be up soon.

Thank you sir. I guess I'll go get my bags. Shadow could you grab my Gear please?

Yeah no problems.

They head back inside and go and gather Micha things and head out thanking the owner of the building. As they get down stairs and outside they could hear S-pup barking up a storm and they go over to the side of the building to see what was going on. As they turn the corner they see Jazz in the dumpster and S-pup was barking at him. They go and laugh at him as he sits up groaning as he sees Shadow and Micha.

You know the trash suits him. I wish I did that age ago myself.

Indeed. Come on S-pup, Micha lets go.

They go and leave Jazz in the dumpster as he calls out…

GET BACK HERE YOU TRAMP!

Micha just keeps walking and holds her arm up flipping him off as she looks back over her shoulder grinning as she turns the corner and puts her stuff in the car and gets in with Shadow and S-pup and they drive off heading down the road and taking a right turn and head to the ramp and to the Airport. They drive down Twilight Highway as Micha goes and tosses her hat in the back and takes out her ponytail as she hits the tops button and makes it go down letting her hair blow about in the wind. Shadow just smiles at her as he drives.

Oh sweet CHAOS. You don't know how long I've been waiting for the right time to get rid of him Mate. I was trying to come up with a plan on how to but it wasn't till tonight I was able to be free of him. Men like him just make me sick to the point I just want to hate all men. No offense there Shadow my Mate.

None taken I assure you. Guys like him make the nicer ones like us look like assholes for no reason. So I get where you're going with this.

Thanks for saving me back there. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't ask me to go with you on this so called trip.

Nothing good from the looks of it.

Indeed Mate. So what's the real reason we're going to Angel Island?

Shadow goes and looks over at her and back at the road answering a question of his own.

What's the real reason you didn't just use your guns on him?

I asked first. So you have to answer first.

Shadow chuckles at her and shakes his head.

How do I know you won't answer me once I tell you?

Ooh TOUCHE Mate. Touche.

OK, OK fine you win.

So you know I'm a guns-men, er.. WOMAN, in this case, and I'm sure you heard how I'm pretty good at it. One of the best. I can use the Chaos energy around me and make any and all kinds of guns come out of nowhere for my own personal uses.

Right? Kind of like my Chaos powers. I know not many are able to the Wild Chaos energy that roams freely around Mobius. Only a few can. I also know that some of those few can use the power of the Chaos emeralds as well to go super. I know not all can, but some.

Right. Well I don't know if I could go super or not, I bet it'd be pretty sweet though haha.

It is. Your powers are heightened to their fullest, and your strength and other abilities are powered up as well. For a short time you're inadvisable and nothing can stop you.

Take it you've threw it a few times?

Yeah I have. I may not look it but I am in my 80's.

No joking Mate?

No joking. I don't know how much you heard about me as a kid growing up. But I have Black Arms DNA running through me. So I age at a different rate then most and never show it. I'll end up out living most everyone I know who is both friend and family to me.

That' gotta be hard.

It is sometimes. So anyway back to your story.

Right, right. So as I was saying I can use my guns at any time given. I can make them show up out of the blue. I'm the best there is, even better than my father. I can master any gun given to me within 5 minutes, and I can remember everything about it and what it does after, never forgetting, and always improving them and my skills.

But?

_*sighs* _But I can never bring myself to harm least not anyone close to me. Not like my father. I think dad had always had a deep hatred for me in secret, but at the same time I think he still loved me nonetheless and respected me.

What of your brother?

To be honest I don't know.

Micha goes and sighs and she rests her chin on her hand as she leans on the door and looks out at the waters of the ocean.

As I said mother took him from me at 7 years old. I haven't seen or heard from either of them since then. There isn't a day that goes by I haven't thought of him. I wish I knew what happened to him. If he is even a live or not and doing well, him and mom both. I always wondered what could of happened if she took us both. Or even just me? If she took me what would happen to my brother? Would we end up like aunty Nicolette and daddy, where we would end up fighting one another every time we were in the same room, wanting to KILL one another? Or would be the same like we where as we were kids. We were so close as kids as you know.

Shadow feels something wet hit his cheek as he looks over at her and could see tears falling and blown in the wind. He reaches over and holds her hand for a moment and she looks at him and sees him giving her a soft smile. She smiles back and goes and wipes her eyes and smiles back at him like it was nothing even though Shadow could see the tears still. She looks back out at the waters as Shadow goes and places his hand on the steering wheel once more.

So now you. What is the real reason we're going to Angel Island? So you know, I have a feeling this has something to do with what happened at the Tea Shop don't it?

Taking a deep breath Shadow goes and starts telling her the reason behind everything.

It does and it's not good. How much do you know of the History of Mobius from over 30 years ago when the Black Arms came here trying to destroy it.

It wasn't a good one that I know of.

Hmm...then let me start at the beginning then so you know everything.

Shadow goes and tells her of the events from over 50 year ago up till his awakening in Dr. Eggman's bases when Rouge found him in a capsule, a sleep thinking how he was an Android, but later found out he was the real Shadow. Then up to the events when the Black Arms first appeared, and how Black Doom appeared to him and told him the truth of him and his past up till now.

So that's the whole of it all.

Wow, some life history there Mate.

Right. So now you know.

So let me see if I got this right. We're heading to Angel Island to hide this golden Box that NaiNai gave you cause she said that she foresaw something happening around you. Then when Mae-Mae read you tea leaves, she was possessed by Black Doom who warned you of this Queen that no one ever knew of, and you can't trust anyone around you right now, excluding me, to keep it near you cause you say there's something going on at home but you don't know what? So where do I come into this mess?

Well for one I'm sorry for dragging you into it. It was a last stitch idea so I could make it legit, and two, why I am seeing Sonic and Sally I need you to scout around for the best places where Extreme Riders could be and hang out.

OK?

They go and turn off the exit ramp of Twilight Highway and take a left and drive down the road to the Airport as Shadow smiles at her.

I need you to gather data on EGR's and on what they can do. It's for the tryouts Eris is putting together. We're looking for riders who know how to handle themselves on Extreme Gears.

Birch said something about the tryouts becoming an exclusive secret thing.

Yeah. After Eris, him and me talked it over we decided to only allow people who could handle themselves on Extreme Gears. Thus fighting and such.

I get it now? So why you're seeing the King and Queen you want me to do all the hard dirty work. Gee thanks a lot Shads.

He goes and chuckles at her.

Don't worry Weasel-Wolf I'll be helping to. I'll take a day to figure things out and see what Sonic and Sally found out since I called them tonight. I told them it was urgent so I'm sure they have people looking into it now.

OK so tell me what I'm looking for.

As I stated anyone who can hold their own on the Gear. Hand to hand combat, able to use some kind of moves and more. We don't need nor WANT people joining who can't handle themselves. Especially newbies and amateur's. You know as well as I do Extreme Gear racing and riding is really dangerous, and we don't have the time to teach any wet-behind-the-ears racers how to fight and defend themselves on Extreme Gears.

Also make sure they're really passionate about it and not in it to just join Team Cosmic Eclipse because of Eris. If you see anyone you think could be a good candidate, approach them and ask them for a one on one Extreme Gear Battle of their choosing. Unless you know Angel Island. Then you pick out where to have it. If they can beat you at your best then let them know they will get a video invite to an all exclusive tryout. Make sure you don't hold back either.

Shadow goes and pulls into the Airport and off to the back to a special area where one could leave their car why they were gone. Pulling up to the gate Shadow goes and talks to the guard at the post and tells him what's going on. He asks Shadow a few questions and after a moment he hands Shadow a key card and he hands him some money and tells him to head inside and to go ahead and lock his car up and to head to checking.

S-pup will be with you taking videos of everyone. So we have something to show when we get back.

That's to handle. You sure you can trust me with it all?

You held your own against Ivan without barely a scratch on you. Not many first timers can do that. Not to say you did well with everything going on.

You sure about that? It is not often I show the broken down side of me like that to anyone. Not only that, how do you know I haven't been turned to the dark side like the rest of them?

Just call it intuition on my part.

OK? Then how do you know I wont say anything if I'm cause and turned?

Because even though we know one another less than a day I feel I can trust you with anything. I also know if someone does try and turns you to their side you'll fight back. Even if it is a friend. Your strong Micha. It's time you stop being scared of what you could, and have lost, and show everyone, even yourself that you can do this. Without them.

Show them you will do anything you can to fight for them and be there for them and bring them back from whatever darkness that holds them. Birch has been there for you for a long time now. So has Tinnie. Now it's your turn to be there for him and Tinnie both. Show them you're not the same anymore, show them the way back to where they belong.

Shadow goes and pulls up to the locking bay door and he goes and swipes the key card given to him in the card reader. The light on it turns green and allows him access to it and he drives in as the lights come on automatically. He parks his car and he goes and puts the roof back up and they get out and grab their stuff. S-pup hop out holding one of Micha's duffle bags by the handle and strap for her and she smiles down at him thanking him as they head in and Shadow locks everything up.

This way.

They head down the hallway and ask a security guard which way the airstrip 475 was. He points down the way and tells him. They walk on down passing very little people along the way. As they walk, someone passes Shadow and for a moment their eyes meet for a fast moment. The guy and him both stop and turn around and look at one another.

The one guy he had passed was about 6 feet tall and was all black. He looks to be a Craven. A Crow Raven hybrid. He had on a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a tight fitting white tank top on with a purple jacket over it. He had on a pair of stylish purple glasses. His eyes behind them were a deep violet color. He had his hair feathers pull back into a ponytail. His boots he had on were purple in color as well and had 3 inch flat heels on them along with silver buckles. He goes and takes off his glasses and folds his arms as he lazily holds them by the ear peace and looks Shadow up and down cocking an eyebrow and half grin.

The spirits told me I'd find you here. But they didn't tell me you'd be oh so DELISH looking. My oh my. *chuckles*

The craven goes over to Shadow and looks at him in the eyes and smiles as he takes out a card and hands it to him.

Come see me when you get back from Angel Island. Also why you're there seeking out my main man Regina as well she can help you in your quest. Tell him Reggie sent you. Till then Edge Lord, see you around hot stuff. Oh and Micha girl.

Reggie goes and looks at Micha.

When you get back be warned. Your best friend Birch is not who he seems like. So be careful and choose wisely my dear. Or it could end badly for you.

Reggie goes and puts his glasses back on and taking two fingers he puts them to his lips and blows a kiss at Shadow and Micha and winks at them and turns around and walks off as he goes and puts his right hand in the air saying as he waves as his other was now in his pant pockets…

arrivederci amici miei (goodbye my friends)

Micha looks at him and he at her confused as fuck.

The hell was that?

Your guess is as good as mine Micha.

How did we know we were heading to Angel Island. Not to say how the fuck he know our names and Birch's?

Don't know? But I have a feeling that it wasn't a mere quince dents we ran into him.

Still creepy as fuck.

Shadow goes and looks at the card he was given. It said…. Reggie's Spirit seeing. If you have spirits you need to reach. Then I'm the one you want. Off to the side of it was a little raven holding a lantern in its beak. S-pups nudges his leg bringing Shadow out of it and he looks down at him then at Micha.

Come on we best get going. I don't want to Leave Acela waiting any longer. Will deal with this when we get back.

**10 minutes later….**

She should be around here somewhere?

It would help if we knew who we were looking for. All she did was give a name nothing more?

Yeah that's it. Just her name. Acela.

Did someone say my name?

Both Micha and Shadow look behind them and out from the hanger walks a Bat Eared vixen. Her fur was 3 different colors of grays. Ranging from dark to light and to soft gray. Her muzzle and arms were a dark Cole gray. That led to a lighter gray her main fur color was gray. Around her face she had a mask, which was typical with bat eared foxes. Her eyes were a teal color. She had bits of white on her face around the mask. They could see that her chest under her top was white, and assumed it was white father down as well.

Her top was a short length tank top in a teal in color like her eyes where. Her mid section could be seen. She wore a dark blue scarf around her neck. She had on black tight fitting jeans, and a pair of black western style low heel boots on. They had on a strap and went all the way around and connected with a silver buckle. On the back and on the toes were silver plates. Her tail was was the same main gay as her fur. Striped with a brown gray strip in the middle of it that made a point. Below that was the tip in the same dark Cole gray color colors.

Her hair was short and was a blue color with hints of gray lightly mixed in. The fluff in her ears was the same color. The insides were gray with white. The back of her ears were gray and had the dark Cole gray color tips all over her she had soft gray white speckles. She had a pair of goggles on her head, and around her neck just under the scarf a pair of dog tags could be seen. She had a pilots jacket thrown over her shoulder that she held onto with a finger. In her pocket was a crescent wrench.

She looked to be no more than 21 years old. She goes and stands with a hand on her hip as she looks at the 3 of them.

So you the lot I'm taking to the Skies?

Yeah we are. I'm Shadow, this is Micha and S-pup.

She goes and takes out her crescent wrench and points it at herself.

I'm Acela. Queen of the Skies. Now let's get going, we're behind in time. But don't worry I'll get us there on time yet….

Miss Acela you planes ready ma'am.

Everyone looks over to the guy who had come over as Acela takes the clipboard from him and writes something down on it just as they go and wheel out her plane.

She goes and looks at it with a smile beaming as she points to her plane.

And that's the….

Sky Lark…

Acela looks over at Shadow tilting her head at him.

So you hear of it?

Yes I have. But… I don't get it? Saw with my own eyes it went crashing into the glade of Floral Forest Village.

Wait? You SAW it crash into the village GLADES!?

Yes. In short G.U.N had me on a mission to check up on something. I was around Floral Forest Village because of a lead and when I got there I saw this very plane go crashing from the sky. But when I got there I was too late to help. The plane was up in flames and the guy flying it had fallen out of it a bit of the ways away. I took him to a friend's house who happened to live in Floral Forest Village, before I went back to help put out the fires of the plane.

I stayed in the village for 3 days. It looked like the guy was going to make it. But in the end, before G.U.N could get there with medical help, he passed away due to severe internal injuries. But beforehand I remember him asking me for a pen and paper to write something down. He told me he had a little sister who would be alone now since they had no parents, and asked me to watch over her and give the letter to her. I told him I would. But at the time I couldn't deal with how my life was. I wasn't prepared to watch a kid at the time. Let alone even start a family. So I left it in G.U.N's hands.

I'm now guessing that little sister was you?

So you knew Ethan in his last days then?

I did. I wish I would've gotten there sooner to help him. It was years ago, and I'm sorry.

Do you know what happened? How he crashed?

From what I could see from my side of things, he was shot down. But when G.U.N mechanics looked it over it looked like someone sabotaged it and he happened in the wrong airspace at the wrong time. He did talk of how he had a little sister and what a pain she was. But he loved her...YOU… I should say. But how did you manage to fix the Sky Lark? I didn't think it was possible?

It took a long time. I worked on it every day since I got my hands on it when I was 9 years old. I was lucky enough to be put with a family whose father and son, my adopted brother and father, loved flying and everything. They helped me get my hands on my brother's plane and helped me fix it up to what it used to be. If it wasn't for my adoptive family I don't know where I would be today. The Grayson's have been a good kind and wonderful family to me for a long time.

You know G.U.N never told me who it really was that found and saved my brother. Just said it was one of their top most trusted agents that found him and saved him. I guess I now know who it was. I told myself if I ever met the guy who saved my brother I'd thank him in every way I could. My brother was everything to me. The only family I had.

You can thank me by getting us to Angel Island. We have a lot of work to do and little time to do it all.

Acela goes and nods at him and she goes and helps them with their tings and they all get into the Sky Lark. After checking things over Acela goes and puts a headset on along with Shadow who was in the passengers side, and slowly pulls out to the run away as a voice could be heard over the radio.

_Sky Lark do you read me over?_

This is the Sky Lark. I hear your loud and clear control tower over.

_Roger that Sky Lark. We hear you loud and clear on our end over._

Control tower what's the wind speed tonight? Over.

_Winds are coming in at 5mph from the north. The skies are clear as day and not a cloud in sight, and the runway is a nice 48.2 Celsius over._

How long till we can take off over?

_In approximately 5 minutes over._

Roger that over and out.

Right just sit tight. Will be leaving shortly.

After a few moments they get the all clear to take off. It was a smooth take off with little resistances. But once they get in the air they get bombarded by a strong gust of wind and tossed around a bit causing Micha to cry out and Shadow to grunt, and Acela to curse. Taking the receiver in her head she goes and calls to the control tower annoyed.

Control tower this is the Skye Lark do you read me over?

_Sky Lark this is the Control over._

You mind telling me why we're being tossed about up here like a DAMNED CESAR SALAD!

_Sorry about that boss. That's my bad. The damned fucking T__erminal Doppler Weather Radar_ _is on the fritz again._

I SUGGEST YOU GET IT LOOKED AT BY THE TIME I GET BACK TONY OR IT WILL BE YOUR JOB THAT GET FIXED GOT IT?!

_Yes Acela I will. Sorry again boss. Over._

I SWEAR to Queen Sally's Mother's Pearls it's hard to find good help these days.

She states as she slams the receiver back on its hold as she goes and adjusts a few things.

There, that should do it? How are you feeling guys?

Better thanks.

Good. Well you guys may as well rest why you can. It's gonna be a long flight to the Isle in the Sky.

Thanks Acela. I think I will take a bit of a nap if that's OK with you Shadow?

Go for it. I think I will, it's been a long day. When do you think we will get there Acela?

Well it's only 9pm so it's about a 13 hour flight. So if we don't run into any problems I say we should hit the AIAP (Angel Island AirPort)around 10 am if not sooner. So why not crawl in back with your girl and have a siesta.

Micha and Shadow go and blush as Shadow coughs into his hand.

We're… Not really together. Just friends is all.

Yeah tell that to the last couple I took to Angel Island. Said the same thing came back as a couple. 3 years later they married.

Shadow looks at Micha and smiles and she just shrugs.

Just friends I assure you.

If you say so Shadow. Anyway get some sleep I'll let you know when we get there.

Shadow goes and gets in the back with Micha and settles down. Micha stretches out before getting comfy and puts her hat over her face. S-pup goes and hops up front with Acela who goes and pets him as he curls up on the seat next to her.

Shadow goes and looks out the window for a bit as they fly over the ocean. The moon's reflection could be seen in the waves below, and dolphins were jumping in and out of the waters. An hour into the flight Micha's hat falls off her head and she ends up leaning over into Shadow causing Shadow to glance over her way a moment till he smiles at her and wraps an arm around her allowing her to get more comfortable. She goes and snuggles into him and he chuckles softly at her as he lets out a yawn of his own and falls asleep 10 minutes later.

_**Else were on Mobius. In the Jungle Swamps of Mystic Ruins….**_

A figure sets out on her own, to go investigate some strange readings of late. She was 6 feet 4 inches tall. Her fur was a bright aqua green color. Her markings on the tip of her ear, her tails, her hands and feet that could be seen for the most part with her shoes on were all a Petrol Green. The bit of belly fur and her muzzle were a lighter aqua green. Her eyes were an Indigo color. She had on a simple outfit. A pair of navy blue jean shorts, a purple tank top with a soft yellow denim vest with frayed arm holes and collar. Her boots were Khaki colored. Around her waist she had on a Khaki colored belt with a pouch on the side of it. Her hair was a spring green color and in a ponytail. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a silver acorn charm on it indicating she was under the rule, care and protection of the royal family.

Her name was Veronica Cat. A member, and leader of the elite scientific archaeological team of the royal family. Even though the Mystic ruins have been run over with a fine tooth comb and then some, readings from her scientific gear back home had told her something was up, so she left to go find out what it was all about. Taking little with her and only her scanner she left to go find out what was going on. The readings from her scanner came from the heart of the swamp.

As she walks onward thru the water, pushing low hanging vines out of her way and stepping over rocks and logs something in the shadows fallows her. Veronica goes and looks up from her scanner and looks around as she senses this. She's been in the swamps many time before. But something was off this time. She continues onward but keeps her guard up. But just as her scanner starts to beep faster something out of shadows goes and attacks her causing her to scream out as she looks up….

GUYS NO! NO! NO! GUYS NOOOOOO…..

_**Oh no Veronica was just attacked. But who are they? Or WHAT are they? Are they friend or are they foes? Or could they be something a lot worst? What is it that Veronica found that she went looking into? Does it have something to do with what Shadow found out? **_

_**Mean while Shadow and Micha are on there way to Angel Island, via help from a friend of Miles, in hopes to find out what is really going on, and to do some scouting as well for the team. **_

_**Who is this stranger with the shape shifting 3 tailed fox? He says he's from the future. But who is he and what is his reason for being here? **_

_**Sonic and Sally rush to find out anything that could help Shadow. But will they find out anything at all that could lead to answers?**_

_**Reggie The Craven makes himself known. But what is he doing in Shining Star City for? Could it be that it is his turn to make a move now? To set even more of what is happening into motion?**_

_**Find this and so much more out in..**_

_**Chapter 5: Scouting Around, And Mystic Town.**_

_**CJ here all it is that time again. FUN FACTS! Where I go and give you some inside deets on whats going on.**_

**_Chao Sprites. The name says it all. There a lot smaller then a Chao. As stated there no bigger then a humming bird. They have animal like looks. In Falanna's case a cat. Also stated was the fact they show themselves to those they trust. Meaning they are never really seen at all. So not many know of the Chao Sprites._**

**_Regina. I think I said in the Father's Day special that Regina is a gender bender. So when Reggie tells Shadow and Micha to find his man Regina, that SHE will help them. He means literally that. Regina is a girl but likes to be thought of as a He/Him/His etc etc._**

**_Misty and her unnamed owner. If you haven't guess who her owner is or who he is referring to as his parent then Imma not say who they are. Least not till next chapter XP. As for Misty. If you haven't guessed shes a very young 3 tailed Shape Shifting Kitsune. She still has away to go before she is fully grown yet. She wont be fully grown till she receives her 9_****_th _****_tail. The gem he was talking about is a Kitsuen Artifact that helps amplify his abilities and allows him to Shape Shift as well. But think of it like Fairy magic where he can "GLAMOUR" himself to look like anything he wishes. But he can also fully shape shift as well. _**

**_The necklace around Veronica's neck I got the idea from Sonia from the comics, before the 30 years later events. I figured it would be a good way to identify someone who is under the rule, care and protection of the royal family. It is only given to the members of the house of Acorn which could be either close friends and family members. Or to those who have done a grate feet to better all of Mobius in some way or form. Kind of like the Purple heart given to those who have fallen in battle. The necklaces are kind of like that in away. These necklaces are not ordinary every day ones. They where made by Sonia herself, shortly after the battle with Tikhaos when she was 4 at the time. She wanted to help protect her family and friends and the castle staff. So she came up with the idea to have a special charm made. She drew a picture and showed it to her mom and dad who Showed to Miles, who in turn made it real. But as she got older she made a new design to it and gave it not only to close friends and family and the castle staff, but made it to where only a very SPECIAL selected few could have it. These necklaces provide all the info guards need about someone. Who they are, what kind of Mobian they are. Age gender etc etc. They can not be tampered with what so ever, and you can only get into certain parts of the castle with theses necklaces as well, as long as you are given special permission form the King and Queen and the Twins. It has become the best security system ever cause of that fact of how much one tiny little charm can hold of one person and has saved the family, and the house of Acorn more times then anyone could count. _**

**_5\. M__ae-Mae. As you may be wondering on 2 things. 1. what is Tasseography? Tasseography is the reading of Tea Leaves as it stated. So Mae-Mae can read Tea Leaves and see things. Weather it be past, present, or even future. She is also an Aura seer. Meaning she can see peoples or spirits Auras as well. So this mixed with Tea Leaf reading (at least in my story) the spirits can in away "POSSES" her and take her body over and use __it to speak to the living to warn them of up coming event. Or of other things. No one is sure how or why this is. It just is, and it only happens with Mae-Mae's family. _**

**_Well that's all I can think of now. So stay tuned for more fun. This is CJ sending you Peace, Loves and a LOT of hugs. _**


	7. Chapter 5

_The last time we left off… we left Veronica being attacked by something or some One. Unsure of what her fate may be. Shadow and Micha (Me-Ka) were en route to the famed floating island in the sky, Angel Island. Home to the royal family and he hopes answers of what is going on. At Hucksure Base General Risa had a private meeting with Dax and Mayling in her office with SSargent Connors on what to do with Eris now that things are coming into light. Lastly a new face with no name says he's from the future. But who is he and why is he here? Let's find out what happens in today's chapter where we last left off with Veronica and her mysterious attackers.…_

**CHAPTER 5**

**SCOUTING AROUND AND MYSTIC TOWN.**

WHOOOOOOAAAA!

There comes a loud splash and giggling as Veronica is being attacked by 4 little creatures named Blurk, Cregal, Cyzer and Rhygenta. They here nuzzling and licking her like little puppies welcoming their mother home.

HAHA HAHAHAA… OK OK… WHOA HAHAA… ENOUGH GUYS! ENOUGH! HO HAHAHAAA…

OK OK that's enough you four. You heard Veronica. Let her get up.

The four look over to the person coming out from behind some swamp tree and smiles at her as he goes and helps her up out of the waters. She shakes her hands off and brings her tail around and rings it out along with her hair, as she looks at the four little creatures shaking her head at them.

Thanks a lot guys. Now I need to take a shower tonight and I just had one today, and you know how hard swamp scum is to get out ahaha.

Sorry about them Veronica. They're just excited to see you, is all. It's been a few weeks since you last stopped by. They...WE'VE missed you.

Eclipse says blushing a bit.

No worries Eclipse, I understand fully, and I missed you all too.

She tells him blushing as well.

But where did my Scanner fly off to this time?

Cregal goes and nudges her back and Veronica turns around and Smiles at him as she pats his head rubbing it.

Thanks Cregal. Glad I made sure to make everything waterproof after last time haha.

Cregal goes and purrs as she pets him as the others come over for some loving to, and she goes and obligates them all.

So Veronica what are you doing this deep in the Jungle Swamps?

I was following a strange signal that came through a few days ago. I watched it for a few days till I decided to come check it out cause it started to give off strange readings all of a sudden.

Really? Could I see?

Veronica goes and hands him the scanner and he goes and types in a few things and the readings from this morning show up and he looks at them for a moment.

Strange? This seems familiar somehow?

What do you mean Eclipse?

I don't know? They just feel like I should know them but I don't know how, or why?

Well wanna come with me to find out? I would love the company and I could use the backup should it come up?

Sure! We'd love to come with you Veronica. What do you guys say?

Cregal, Blurk, Cyzer and Rhygenta go and churr and chirp out saying they wanted to go.

I guess that's a yes then. Lets go I need to get back soon….

Just as she was about to finish saying something, her scanner pad goes off. It goes and flashes as a robotic voice goes off….

_In coming call from the royal family. In coming call from the royal family._

Veronica and Eclipse look at one another as the four little Dark Arms gather around looking over their shoulders to see what was going on. Veronica goes and taps the incoming call and Princess Sonia's face comes up.

_Hey Veronica? You there?_

Princess Sonia hello? How are you today?

I'm good but there's no time for our usual talk today. We need you to find Eclipse The Darkling for us and bring him to the castle.

Funny you should say that Sonia.

She goes and angels her scanner pad at Eclipse and waves at her.

Hey Princess Sonia. It's good to see you again. But what's going on?

Hey Eclipse I'm sorry to ask for you. But somethings come up and we need you right away. Someone called us at 4am this morning saying that something big is going to happen soon that could end up destroying all of Mobius if something isn't done.

OK? but what does this have to do with me?

Because the Black Arms may be coming back?

WHAT?! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! ME AND THE FOUR ARE THE LAST OF OUR KIND, NOT COUNTING SHADOW!…

**BACK IN THE SKIES OVER THE OCEAN….**

Hey you two time to wake up. We're nearly there.

Shadow goes and stirs, as he yawns out and stretches he looks down at Micha and smiles at her as he goes and gently wakes her up.

Hey Micha, we're nearly there. Time to wake up.

Micha goes and mumbles something but doesn't stirs right away like Shadow did. He smiles at her as he tries again.

Micha it's time to wake up.

But Micha I don't wanna…

Shadow smiles down at her chuckling softly as he gently shakes her.

I'm guessing she's not much of a morning person?

I think so. Let her sleep a bit more for now. How much longer till we get there?

In about 5 minutes. We're really ahead of schedule right now. I was hoping to show you both the sunrise as it comes up. It is amazing from up here when it hits the Island.

Shadow goes and shakes Micha a bit harder this time and she finally starts to come around.

Mm..huh..what? Whats a going on?

Hey it's time to wake up. We're nearly there, and Acela wants to show us something. Look…

Shadow goes and points out the front window as Micha stretches out and yawns as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. Acela goes and turns the plane a bit just as from behind the clouds the floating Island could be seen just as the sun rises and hits the Island's Volcano Peek lighting it up. Micha gaps out in AW at the spectacle before her.

Shadow… it's amazing!

Micha goes and subconsciously goes and holds onto Shadow's hand as she continues to look out the window. Shadow looks down and blushes a little and smiles as he watches with her, as he clears his throat a bit. Micha looks at him and down at there hands and she pulls away sheepishly grinning at him.

Sorry Shads..he he…

No worries Micha.

We're 4 hours ahead of schedule right now. We had a strong tail wind so it helped out a lot. Will be landing practically at the front door to the Castle. I was just given clearance to go ahead and land on the royal airstrip. So best buckle in and get ready.

S-pup switch me spots boy.

S-pup barks and hops in back with Micha as Shadow goes and gets up front and puts a headset on.

Mind if I take over for a few Acela?

As long as you don't try anything funny, sure?

Shadow nods at her and thanks her as he goes and takes the controls and he goes a heads due south east as he goes and flips a few switches and levels out as he goes and flies over the island heart.

Micha get ready, cause we're going down in style!

He goes and looks back at her smiling at her with a sly wicked grin.

Shadow your not thinking what I think your thinking are ya Mate?

You scare Weasel-wolf?

Micha goes and looks at him with a cocky grin as she goes and hops in back and gets her Gear ready.

I just hope you can keep up with me Mate. Cause this WON'T be the first time I done this.

He chuckles at her as he looks at Acela.

Keep the plane heading due south east and keep it leveled. Will be getting off here.

Right-o! Have fun going down. Tell me when you're ready and I'll open the back for you. I'll meet you at the castle later with your stuff..

Shadow nods at her and climbs in back with Micha and grabs his bag and takes out his Extreme Gear shoes and switches them with his regular one. Mich goes and takes off her tank top from the day before and stuffs it into her bag, but as she pulls her hand out something catches onto it and she looks at it and she turns bright red and looks over at Shadow with her eyes, who by this time had pulled out a pair of his riding shades and put them on and he sees her and what's in her hands and he just grins at her winks at her as she goes and stuffs her lingerie back in the bag.

She takes out her good pair of riding shoes from the other bag she brought with her and switches them out. The last thing she takes out was her Extreme Gear back straps and puts them on. Putting on her hat she goes and brushes her hair out quick and puts it up in a ponytail. The last thing Shadow pulls out a small black velvet box. He opens it up to reveal a pure silver necklace with an Acorn charm on it. Micha sees this and wonders what it was, and why he needed it right now. He goes and puts it on and under his shirt and he drops his shades and yells back to Acela.

ACELA NOW!

Hitting a few switches she goes and opens the back of the plane. As the ramp lowers down Shadow walks out to the edge with Micha behind him with her Gear and points at a glen as S-pup comes up to them as he shouts over the wind..

THAT'S OUR TARGET! AIM FOR IT AND SEE IF YOU CAN KEEP UP WITH ME! S-PUP PRACTICE MODE NOW!

S-pup barks and shifts into his practice mode. Like before with Eris his jets come out from the side of him and he goes and runs out of the plane and jumps out as his jet booster flares to life and he goes and does a U-turn and flies backwards as he starts to record everything with his eyes.

YOU DO KNOW I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT STUNT RIGHT? CAUSE I KNOW GOOD AND WELL I PUT THAT BACK!

IF YOU CAN KEEP UP WITH ME AND CATCH ME I MAY LET YOU GET ME BACK FOR IT! NOW LET'S GO!

Shadow goes and he takes a few steps back and runs down the ramp and jumps out of the plane. Micha looks back at Acela and gives her a two finger salute as she makes sure her hat was tied on tight and that her Extreme Gear was on her back strapped on tight she yells back at her before jumping out…

SEE YOU AT THE CASTLE ACELA!

With that she runs down the ramp and jumps out of the plane as well with her arms outstretched. S-pup goes and follows her down barking at her. Micha goes and brings her arms close to her to gain momentum to catch up with Shadow who had a head start on her. She wasn't about to lose to him. She manages to catch up with him at 1,500 feet, she goes and removes her gear from her back and with a two finger kiss at Shadow, she goes and jumps on her Gear and starts it up and zooms by him in a flash. Shadow allows her to get a head start on him.

But at 900 feet he goes and he powers up his Air shoes and he goes and lands on the ground in the glen he pointed out as a dust cloud settles as he hovers the and looks up to see Micha waiting on him. S-pup lands and waits as he watches the both of them.

Are you ready to do this?

Try and keep up.

Shadow goes and points to a path way.

That pathway is a direct route to the castle. It's wide enough for Extreme Gear riders and then some. But be warned the pathway is littered with fallen trees, rocks and more. You'll be out of your element here compared to the city. If you manage to beat me. Not only do you get to get me back for switching your nightgowns. BUT I'll give you a spot on MY TEAM. Lastly.. Use your Air wisely. There are NO air stations along this route. If you managed to bet me, weather on your Gear or on foot, you Win.

Micha looks at Shadow in surprise. He just told her she could get him back for switching her nightgowns around, and if she beat him, she would get a spot on his team. Something told her this was big. Bigger than getting him back for the stunt he pulled, and she wasn't gonna let this opportunity go without a fight. She nods at him and he holds up 5 fingers slowly counting down.

5…

Micha thinks for a moment of what was going on….

4….

Did she really want this? To join a new team so soon after what Birch did to her?

3….

Sure Shadow had been kind to her. He helped her and understood her, and of what she was going through.

2…

She looks at Shadow a moment longer, and for a moment she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, since she lost everything from when she was a kid up till now.

1….

Micha goes and pushes down on the back of her Gear powering up the boosters as she looks at him, sure of it now more than ever. She…. was falling for the Edge Lord. He trusted her with everything she had in her. He told her everything that was going on. But more importantly, he believed in her. But the real question was? Was she falling madly IN LOVE with him? Or was it some stupid high school crus/puppy love crap, she was feeling towards him. They only met yesterday. But she felt a kinship with him in a lot of ways. Did he somehow feel the same way? Was this why he is doing this? Or was he just toying with her like he did in her room? There was only one way to find out… and that was to WIN this little race of his. She would show him she was worth it all and then some.

0…

With that Shadow goes and throws his arm down and before he knows what is happening, Micha goes blasting off, leaving him in the dust. Shadow goes and covers his face with his arms as she takes off. S-pup barks at her as he goes and runs up and picks up her hat that fell off when she took off, and walks over to Shadow and gives it to him. Scoffing he takes it and smiles as he looks down at S-pup…

Think I should give her a head start?

S-pup barks at him as he goes and runs down the pathway a bit and jumps up and flies off to catch up to Micha.

My thoughts exactly.

Just before he puts on Micha's hat he sees something on the inside of the brim of the hat. He takes it out and looks at it and smiles. It was a picture of Micha when she was younger, and next to her a boy who looked just like her he guessed was her twin brother. The photo was old and frail, Shadow guested she had it a long time. The last remaining link to her brother. He looks at it a moment longer and notices something about it that catches his eyes. He nods and goes and folds the photo up and places it in his back pocket for now for later and he goes and starts running down the path using only his speed for now to catch up to her.

Up ahead Micha was now running on foot, taking Shadow's advice to heart. If he said there were no Air Stations on this pathway then she had to use her smarts. But the question was… What was he playing at? Was he trying to TEST her? To see if she could outsmart him? To see if she could get a feel of the land and the surrounding area? To see if she could put up a fight against him and win? Well if he wanted a game to play then she was going to give him one. Looking back she doesn't see him. But she sees S-pup flying right at her as he stops and lands watching her….

So you think I should give him a chance to catch up?

S-pup barks at her and she smiles.

Right to it Mate. So how about we up the game a bit uh?

S-pup barks at her as if he agreed with her. Smiling, she goes and jumps back a few paces and calls S-pup as he comes running over to her she calls an attack out quietly…

Gum Gum Goo Blast….

One of her guns comes out and she goes and shoots in front of her a few feet and a puddle of goo forms on the ground blending into the dirt, and just to make sure Shadow didn't try anything she goes and jumps into the air and hits a few tree branches as well, and once more the Goo blend into the branches like it did the dirt. Spinning her gun on her finger she blows at the barrel as it disperse.

Alrighty Shadow my Mate. Let's see if you can bypass my Gum Gum Goo Blast. Not many can.

She goes and she reaches up to pull down her hat, only to realize it wasn't there…

Shoot! It must have fallen off back there when I left Shadow in the dust. I hope he has it, that hat means a lot to me. Oh well. For now let's go S-pup. All I can do is hope Shadow has it.

Turning around and running back down the pathway S-pup follows her. Not too far behind Shadow catches up and stops just INCHES from where Micha hand placed her trap for him. Shadow looks around as he goes, and just as he was about to take a step onto the goo he goes and kicks a branch and it lands right in the middle of it as he watches it as it stops right there and doesn't bounce off any more. He smiles and kneels down and gently places a hand near the goo and he could feel something STICKY there. He smiles once more and looks up…

So you wanna play do you Weasel-wolf? OK well two can play this game then.

Shadow goes and Jumps into the air and he was about to land on the very same branch Micha had also hit with her Gum Gum Goo Blast attack when he sees a little Flicky land a looks up at him and was about to fly off out of his way when she realizes she can fly off. Shadow goes higher to the next branch up and kneels as he looks down at the little Flicky. He goes and reaches down an ever so Gently he pulls the little Flicky free from the goo. It flies off chirping at him as Shadow looks back down the pathway, wondering how far she blasted her goo to slow him down.

I don't know what you're playing at Micha, but I'll play along. I'll give you and A+ for craftiness, and for quick thinking. But don't think you won yet cause there still a bit of ways to go.

Just as Shadow was about to jump down, the little Flicky comes back with a berry for him and nuzzles him.

Hey there? Is that for me for helping you?

She nods at him and he holds out his hand for it. He tosses it in his mouth and eats it as he lets her land on his finger.

Thanks little one.

She chirps at him and was about to fly off when Shadow stops her.

Hey before you go would you mind helping me out?

She looks at him and tilts her head wondering what was up. He explains things to her and once done she agrees to help him out by calling some friends of hers and dropping small rocks onto the pathway for him to see if there were any more stick spots. He tells her thanks and she flies off and calls her friends. After 6 of them show up she tells them in their language what is going on and they agree to help. She flies back and nods at him and smiles.

Thanks guys now let's do this. My friend has too much of a head start.

They nod and at once they go and they start picking up small rocks and every time one bounces a ways Shadow heads the direction. For a time, till he reached a pair of fallen trees that criss crossed over one another in a large X and was covered in vines and moss, he didn't run into any more problems.

Thanks guys. If you stick around a little longer…

HEY THAT'S MY HAT YOU'RE WEARING MATE!

Shadow looks up to the top of the fallen crossed trees and sees Micha sitting down in the middle of it and he smiles at her as he throws a thumb behind him.

Nice trick back there with the goo. But don't think you won yet. Also be more careful with that stuff. Don't need anyone getting hurt.

HA! Thanks, and nice trick with the Flickies helping you, and don't worry my Gum Gum Goo is safe for all. So no one will get hurt.

Good. But now that you upped the game play. LET'S PLAY…

Shadow goes and calls forth a Chaos Spear he goes and throws it at her and she manages to jump out of the and onto the ground in time smiling at him as she calls forth her guns..

I want my hat if you please Mate?

You want it? Come and get it.

Shadow goes and runs past her creating a gust of wind and dust to follow behind him. The Flicky go and keep pace with him, following behind him. One of them goes and chirps out and Shadow looks behind him and sees Micha on her Gear catching up with him. Smiling he calls out a move.

CHAOS SPHERE!

He goes and shoots a ball of light at Micha trying to slow her down but she goes and dodges each shot.

OK so you wanna play hardball do you?

_**SHINING BALLISTIC SHOT!**_

Shadow looks behind him as she calls her shot. Two gold guns come from nowhere and she aims them at him smiling at him. Shadow saw what those things could do and something told him she really wanted payback. Shadow and the Flickies go and dodge every shot with ease. Shadow sees a large fallen tree and he jumps over it, flipping in the air and lands on his feet and takes off again not missing a beat. Micha does the same thing, but on landing she uses her boosters to fly after him. She goes and catches up with him and she sends a roundhouse kick his way but he blocks it which causes him to be sent back a few feet.

Is that all you got? Some weak little kick and a toy GUN!? HA! Don't make me laugh Micha. I know you can do better than this.

So you want my A game huh? You do know if you want it I won't hold back.

I never wanted you to hold back to start with Micha! Don't you get it? Only way on my team is by doing what needs to be done. You can't be soft. You need to show the other teams you mean business. You need to show everyone that you can hold your own, when everyone else is at the BEST. You can't hold back Micha. If you do, you'll end up hurt. Or worse. Now from here on out either give me your full power, or you can forget joining up with me. Cause I won't be holding back now.

CHAOS BLAST!

Shadow unleashes one of his more powerful moves on Micha taking her off guard. She sent flying back into the very same fallen tree and it knocks the wind out of her. Laying there stunned for a moment she gets up panting as she watches him fly off.

'_**So he wants me at my best. Meaning no holding back. No more being soft. He wants only the best for his team. Well I'll show him. But can I do it? I haven't mastered it yet, and I'm still testing it out. I don't know if I should try…. NO MICHA! SNAP OUT OF IT YOU TWIT! This is what Shadow was talking about just now. You can't hold back now, whether you mastered it or not, you hold back now and you'll lose. So you best do it now. It's not that much farther to the castle.``**_

Micha goes and nods to herself. She walks over to where her gear landed from being sent flying back and she hops onto it. Taking off she goes and uses her boosters to catch up to Shadow. She knew she didn't have much air left and the castle was just in sight. Meaning it was now or never. Seeing Shadow just ahead of her she calls out to him.

YOU WANT ME AT MY BEST THEN SO BE IT SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! CAUSE YOUR GOING TO GET IT NOW!

Shadow looks behind him and sees Micha not far behind. He sees the look on her face and he could tell she meant it. Looking forward once more, he looks at the prize at hand when he hears something…

CHAOTIC! CRIMSON! BLAST!….

**OUT ON THE BACK BALCONY OF THE CASTLE THAT OVERLOOKED THE FOREST…**

Sonic and Sally were out there taking a break from trying to find out anything about this Black Arms Queen, and about the Blood Red moon when they hear an explosion from the forest. They look over and they could see a ball of bright crimson red and yellow light flare to life as it engulfs part of the forest. The heat of it could be felt from where they were.

MOM, DAD!

Sonia and Manic come running outside to see what was going on.

What was that?!

We don't know Sonia. But it came from the forest.

Sally tells Sonia.

Should we go check it out dad?

You better Manic. But you and your sister be careful there's no telling what could have happened, and if anyone was out there and got hurt. Will send the team out behind you just in case. But for now get down there and find out what happened.

RIGHT!

Manic and Sonia go and jump down from the balcony and run down the 200 foot wall and into the forest to find out what happened. As they approach the forest something comes flying out of the woods in a blazing white light and behind her a robotic dog. They go and stop in their tracks as the robot dog goes flying by them…

S-pup?

Sonia and Manic look at one another as the girl looks behind her not paying attention to what was in front of her as she yells out….

HOW'S THAT FOR MY ULTIMATE BEST? YOU STUCK UP SMUG HEDGEHOG!

Micha goes and looks back in front of her, just at the same time Manic and Sonia get the look of… **OH SHIT!…** on their face as they try to get out of the way but couldn't. Before anyone knew what was happening Micha, Sonia and Manic go screaming out as Micha crashes into them. S-pup looks back at hearing them scream and turns around and flies back over to them and lands.

Shadow on the other hand… he was back where Micha left him. In a daze of confusion. He gets up on one knee and holds his head with his right hand and rests his left one on his knee. Shaking his head, he looked up to where Micha had flown past him at a speed of white hot light. He looks around himself and sees part of the forest was burnt. More than likely from Micha's attack.

He looked around and he could see the 7 Flicky were off in a bush. He goes to check on them and finds them OK thanks to his Chaos Barrier he put up in time, but they were out cold. He hoped they would be OK. He was sure they would be. He goes and gets up and picks up Micha's hat he puts it on and starts walking the rest of the way to the Castle since he had run out of air by now, and with how fast Mich was going, he was sure that she was there by now.

As he walks on he could see S-pup running to him and round him as he nudges him from behind.

Whoa boy! Hold up. What's wrong?

S-pup runs ahead of Shadow and looks back and barks. At once Shadow understood. Something happened to Micha and it was likely she was hurt. Running ahead S-pup follows behind him barks at him. Once he was close he could see Micha along with two others in a heap on the ground. He rushes up to them and sees that it was Sonia and Manic. They go and groan out as they go and DE-tangle themselves from one another. Shadow goes and walks over to them chuckling at her and helps Micha up as Sonia and Manic get up in a light daze.

DUDE! The hell WAS THAT?! Oh wow… feels like I got run over by a speeding comet.

Oooh… you're telling me Manic. Great CHAOS that was a hard hit.

CRIKEY! The bloody hell was that I ran into?

That..ooh… would have been a Manic you ran into.. ouch… and a me…

You sure about that Sheila?

Did it feel like a rock wall?

Yeah?

Then it was my brother. He has a head as hard as a rock wall.

You two OK?

Geez… I'm gonna have to work on the brakes with that move. They are STILL not ready. I knew that move wasn't either.

Then why did you use it to start with?

Blame HIM!

Micha goes and points at Shadow as the twins look up at him.

What is she talking about Shadow?

What I'm talking about is the fact he wanted my best. So I gave it to him.

Shadow?

It's a long story Princess. For now let's head to the castle.

Everyone gets up and brushes off. Shadow picks up Micha's gear for her, but Micha herself though ends up stumbling over as soon as she takes the first few steps and Manic catches her.

Whoa, easy there girl.

She smiles at him and thanks him as she says she's OK, but Manic, Shadow and Sonia look at her worried.

S-S-Sorry… Guys… I-I-I guess that new move took more out of me then I thought it did. Th-this is the first...time...first time…

Before Micha could finish what she was going to say she went and black out. The last thing she remembers though was Shadow yelling out her name and someone catching her….

**HUCKSURE BASE GENERAL RISA'S OFFICE…**

So you're telling me that you want the rest of the Chaos Emeralds in your hands cause of some PROPHECY, some black cat and a ghost rabbit told you of?

A black panther and a Mandarin Rabbit. Yes.

What if I refuse to do this? I mean I am getting on in years, and I'm not as young as I use to be you know? Not to say there is no way I'm putting my daughter Tiffa in that kind of danger. Being a jewel thief is not as easy as it looks, and there's no telling where the Emerald's could be.

Rouge PLEASE. We need your help.

Forget it. I'm not risking my life no more for those gemstones. You want them so badly then you go find them, and don't go trying that whole… "we still have your rerecords and can hold you responsible for everything you did in the past blah blah blah" I happen to know those were destroyed YEAR ago. So sorry sister but I'm out. I'm only a few days from retirement and I'm not gonna fuck this up. I worked for G.U.N for over 40 years now and I'm SO done with it.

Rouge goes and turns her back on Risa and folds her arms clearly done talking. Sighing, Risa goes and sits down and folds her hands together as she looks at Rouge. As a plan form.

What if we PAID you for every Emerald you find?

Rouge ears turn back to Risa and she glances her way…

How much are we talking about?

20,000,000$ for each Emerald.

Rouge scoffs at her.

Really? That's pocket change to me so you'll have to do better than that if you want MY help.

OK then how about 50,000,000$ for every Emerald?

Close but no. make it a 100,000,000$ for every Emerald I find and we have a deal.

A 100,000,000$? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?

Either take it or leave. Otherwise I'm out of here.

Rouge goes and starts to walk off…

OK OK FINE! 1000,000,000$ for each Emerald. I'll see what I can do.

Rouge smiles as she turns around.

Now your talking Risa. Also I'm going to need help as well. I don't want my daughter involved with this. BUT I do know of another treasure hunter who's been DYING for a little bit of action of late. Saying retirement is too quiet for him.

I take it you're talking of Knuckles the Echidna? Your ex?

The one and only. Who else would I be talking about?

Good point. *sigh* Fine. I'll send someone to get him…

If it's OK with you, I'd rather go myself thank you. It'd be best if he heard everything from me, and not some G.U.N agent. You know as well as I do how he feels about G.U.N despite how much you all helped in the past.

Very well. You know where his last location was at?

As a matter of fact I do? If my guess is right, he should be entering the Castle of Acorns right now….

**BACK AT THE CASTLE OF ACORNS…**

HERE! Set her down here. Manic go get a cold wash rag from the kitchen and a glass of water!

Manic goes and sets Micha down on the sofa why he runs into the kitchen. Sonia goes and checks her vital sign just as Sonic and Sally hurry in.

SONIA! SHADOW! WHAT'S GOING ON?

It's her.

Her?

They look around Shadow and see Micha for the first time.

Oh my gosh! What happened to her?!

Shadow goes and turns around just as Manic comes back with a cool washcloth and a glass of water. He hands them to his sister who takes them and puts the washcloth on her and sets the glass down on the table.

She'll be fine. She only fainted from exhaustion is all. A bit of rest and she'll be fine. But can't you tell us what happened back there?

It was kind of my fault in away.

What do you mean?

Shadow goes and tells them what happened after yesterday finishing up to just now.

So that's the whole of it. Speaking of which. Manic?

Yeah Shad?

Think you could run back to that part of the woods with a basket with something soft in it and go gather those Flickies that helped me. I think they're OK. But I want to really make sure.

Sure bro. Be back in a flash.

Manic goes and gets a basket with a few kitchen towels and runs to get them and was back in less than 5 minutes with them.

Here you go Shadow. They're still out cold though.

Thanks Manic.

You want me to take them to the vet for you?

No, I think they will be find, but I'll keep them close for now.

Sure thing.

Manic sets them on the Table for Shadow as he looks at Sonic and Sally.

I'm sorry for all the trouble. Especially when it's so close for the Summer Ball.

It's fine Shadow. We know you wouldn't fool around with something like. I will admit we did have our differences in the past, especially with the whole Tikhaos.

Indeed. I'm just glad everything is forgiven. But I know not forgotten. Trust me I regret what happened. When G.U.N found me that day I was done running. Something we all know I would rather do.

Indeed Faker. You would rather fight than give up. It's who you have always been. So why DID you give up that day?

I don't know really? Even to this day I don't. All I know is I'm glad I did. I was able to regain all your trust back once again, and that's all that matters to me right now. That, and Micha.

Manic how did the spot where the attack happen look?

Surprising not too bad really? Whatever that attack was used, she didn't do too much damage. It was only in one spot no where else. I would guess about a 50 foot radius at most.

Mmm...so… I managed to keep it...Smaller… this time then…?

MICHA YOU OK!? Shadow goes over to her and Sonia moves out of the way for him.

Yeah… for the most part.

Shadow hands her the glass of water

Thanks Mate. So did I win?

He just chuckles at her shaking his head.

Only JUST Weasel-wolf.

Micha scoffs and smiles at him.

Good. I take it I have some explaining to do huh?

Not really. I told them everything that happened since after the battle yesterday.

Micha nods at him.

Has Acela shown up with our things yet, and for that matter where's my hat at Mate? If you lost it…

Don't worry I didn't lose it. It's over by the door on the coat rack.

Good.

Your Majesties?

Yes Merrick?

Knuckles The Echidna and his family are here. Along with Miss Veronica and Eclipse The Darkling.

WHAT!?

Shadow looks over at Merrick and then at Sonic and Sally as anger flashes across his face.

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

Easy Shadow! Just calm down and let us explain!

You best hurry SONIC, before I get really PISSED!

SHADOW ENOUGH DUDE! I told you we should have told him last night during the call!

We thought we would have more time to do so when he got here.

Sally tells Manic as she sighs and folds her arms and places her right hand on her temple. Sonic just folds his arm shaking his head as if he saw this coming from miles away.

Merrick tells Veronica and Eclipse to hold back from coming in till we talk with Shadow.

Right away King Sonic.

Merrick goes and leaves to relay the message to them.

Now before we Start did anyone tell Eclipse….

Hey I'm sure it's nothing big to worry about. After all they did want me for this, to try and figure…SHADOW?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Never mind.

Knuckles and Julie-su walk into the room along with Lara-Su just as Sonic goes and face palms and sighs. They look at one another sensing trouble afoot, as Sonic goes and holds both his hands up trying to calm everyone down why Manic and Sonia goes and stands in front of their mother and father. Micha goes over to Shadow and stands next to him ready for anything should something happen, even in her weaken state.

Please everyone. Just try and cool it. Will explain everything if you'll let us.

Sonic is everything OK?

Shadow goes and places a hand on Micha's shoulder and nods at her and she nods back standing down. Veronica does the same to Eclipse and he nods as he gets the 4 little ones to settle down as well.

Very well your Majesty I will. For NOW…

Alright FAKER start talking.

Sighing Sonic nods at his kids and they stand down as well. Sonic and Sally start explaining everything and after about 3 hours Shadow just sighs.

As much as I hate to admit it, you could be right. But if I find out he is SOMEHOW a part of this in ANYWAY. I'll take him out, and I won't hesitate for a moment GOT IT!? I WILL take him down AND OUT… permanently…

Shadow goes and says the last word with such venom it made Micha cringe back some.

I'd like to see you try Bother. I'm protected by the royal family.

WHAT?!

Eclipse goes and holds up his necklace to show him the proof. Shadow growls even more annoyed now then he was.

So unlike you I can't be harmed.

Wanna bet?

Shadow pulls out his and smiles.

I'd like to see you try.

Shadow and Eclipse look at one another as sparks fly between them as they stand off with one another.

Shadow, maybe we should just back off for now. I know you're not too happy Mate, and if need be, I'll side with you whether I know the full story or not. Besides I'm even getting little weird vibes from those… PETS… of his.

They're not pets! There my children!

OKAY… whatever you say Bloke.

Veronica tell them!

Hey I'm staying out of this one. I had enough excitement for one day, and it isn't even over yet.

What? What time is it?

It's 5:45pm why?

Sally tells him and he sighs.

We should have checked in at our hotel 3 hours ago. I hope we still have the room. Excuse me for a moment.

Shadow goes and leaves taking out his phone and calls the hotel he and Micha where to stay at. After a few moments he comes back a bit annoyed.

They said we have 30 minutes to get down there and sign in or their giving it up and I lose my 400$ I paid up front for the room.

What hotel are you staying at?

The Shadow Rose Hotel. Why?

It's already paid for?

Yeah, we just need to get down there and sign in and get the key for the room why?

Does it matter which one of you it is?

I don't think so? Why?

Give me your wallet Shad.

Manic what are you up to?

Just give it to me.

Fine.

He hands his wallet over to Shadow and Manic goes and holds out his hand to Micha.

You best hold on tight and don't let go.

OK? But wh….

Before Micha could say anything he was running out the door at super Sonic speed as he held onto her, creating a huge gust of wind behind him.

Oh that Manic! I told him time and time again.

Don't worry about it hon. He's fine this time.

Even still Sonic.

Sally huffs.

So now that I'm guessing Manic is taking care of that. What now? We wasted pretty much all day, when I had hoped to start on things. Meaning now I'll have to call home and let Belladonna know I'll be here another few days.

What will you tell her? I know you said you felt something off about her of late.

Knuckles looks at Shadow.

I don't think she will mind really.

Shadow walks over to the window and looks out, folding his arms…

I told her boyfriend that I was heading out to do some scouting for the team. So if I tell them I need a few more days I should be OK. She was coming down off a happy hyper high after having 6 of the team's energy drinks.

Hey all we're back.

Everyone looks to Micha and Manic who just came in.

Well?

Never...AGAIN….

Micha goes and runs out to the balcony tossing Shadow his wallet on the way out and heaves over the side of the balcony.

Wow? She can handle the speed she was going on her Gear, but not MANIC?!

Just how fast WHERE you going Manic?

Shadow asks him.

How much damage is what I wanna know?

Sally looks at her son.

I'm sorry to bother you Queen Sally but there's a call for you.

Please tell me it's not who I think it is?

Very well I won't.

MANIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Manic looks at his mother ashamed and somewhat guilty of what happened.

What? Shad said they only had 30 minutes sooo….

I'm coming Merrick.

I got this mom. Why don't you if Micha needs help? She doesn't look so good right now.

You sure honey?

Yeah. It will be part of my job one day. So I may as well get some experience in why I can.

Alright, if you're sure? But Manic your grounded for the next 2 weeks.

Actually? Do you think you could hold off on grounding him till after me and Micha leave?

Why?

Cause I'm gonna need his help with finding the best places where a lot of Extreme Gear Riders are and hang out so Micha can take videos.

Very well. You got lucky for now Manic. But once he and Micha leave it's a two week grounding. GOT IT!?

Yes mom.

Good.

Sonia leaves the room to go deal with the AIPD (Angel Island Police Department) for her mom why Sally goes and checks on Micha. Lara-Su goes with her to see if she can help in any way.

So now what?

We still have some time to go check those readings from before Eclipse. What do you say?

Readings?

Yeah. There's been some strange readings deep within the jungle swamps of Mystic Ruin of late. I was watching them for a few days to see if something was going to change, and something did but not by much.

Do you have them here with you...Veronica was it?

Yes it is, and I do here you go…

She goes and hands Shadow her scanner pad and he looks over it for a moment. After a few he goes and compares the readings from a few days ago, to the ones from today.

Hmm? I can see what you mean now. It isn't much but there is a slight change. And I can't help but feel I should know this reading somehow?

That's what I said. It felt familiar to me somehow but I couldn't put a finger to it.

Me and Eclipse we're gonna check it out, when Sonia called us in, so how about it? Wanna come with us to see what is going on? I wouldn't mind a little extra back up should something go wrong.

Sure why not. But before we do… Hey Sonic.

What's up Shads?

Sonic and Knuckles come walking over as he shows them Veronica's Scanner pad.

Does that seem familiar to you at all? In any way or form?

Hmm?

Sonic and Knuckles look at it and think for a moment.

To me it doesn't, no. What about you Knux?

They almost look like Chaos energy signals. Or at most, maybe Tikhaos signal in a way? I don't know. It's hard telling really.

I had the same feeling as well. Do you still have all of Tikhaos data, from back then?

Yeah we do. We keep it locked up in the science archives. If you need them just say so, and I'll see that you get them.

Please, if you would. Also, where is the best place on the island to do some damage where no one will get hurt.

Shadow? What do you plan on doing to my Island?

Nothing big I promise Knuckles. I just need some place for HIM…

Shadow goes and nods at Eclipse…

To power up with the 4 and use their abilities so I can get some readings from them and compare them whatever data Veronica has. I have a feeling whatever is going on it's all connected somehow, in some shape and form. Only thing is I will need a Chao Emerald as well to get the energy readings from it, and it's not like I can walk into a jewelry store and buy one.

Then I guess it's a good thing I came then isn't it?

Sonic, Knuckle, Veronica, Eclipse and Shadow look at the doorway, and in walks Rouge.

Rouge, it's been some time.

Indeed your Majesty. How have you been Sonic?

Well old age is catching up that's for sure.

Tell me about it.

So what brings you here?

Well besides the Summer Ball I was invited for, I was sent here to see you Knux.

Me? What do you need me for Rouge?

Well I remember our last get together we had, and on how you wish you could get out on one last adventure. So what do you say?

Depends on what it is you had in mind.

I'm seeking the Chaos Emeralds.

Knuckles goes and face palms and groans out.

Really Rouge? Don't you think you're a bit, I don't know?…

DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT O WORD OR ILL SEND YOU FLYING THROUGH THAT WINDOW!

OK, OK I won't, I won't. GEEZ WOMAN!

Rouge goes and folds her arms and huffs, as Shadow looks over at her.

So what's the REAL reason G.U.N sent you here for Rouge?

He looks at her as he folds his arms.

Nothing gets by you does it Shadow?

You should know me by now after working with me for over 40 years now.

True, and your right. I'm not here for my own personal game.

Really? I know you well ROUGE. You told me you were DONE with G.U.N in a few days, and now ALL of a sudden you're back to working for them right before your retirement. So SPILL.

Knuckles look at her and she sighs.

100,000,000$ for every Emerald I find. Are you happy now?

Oh Sweet Mother Of Queen Sally's Royal Gems, that's… a LOT for even one Emerald.

Did I just hear my name being used in vain?

Ah….

Sally walks in folding her arms looking at Knuckles who looks back sheepishly chuckling…

Sorry Sal. He he…

hmm…

Lara-su comes back in helping Micha who still looked a little green around the edges and looks at everyone.

You doing OK Micha?

I will be Mate, once my stomach stops turning. oh...god…

She looks over at Shadow as she holds her stomach smiling weakly as she leans on Lara-Su.

Why don't you head to the hotel to rest for now Micha? I'm heading out with Rouge, Knuckles,

Veronica and Eclipse to go check some things out.

I never heard sweeter words in my life till just now.

If you like Micha I can run you over there?

Micha goes and looks over at Manic and a look of dread crosses over her face for a few short seconds till she ends up wigging out at the same time Sonia comes back from talking with the AIPD Chef.

YOU! YOU STAY THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMNED FRUIT LOOP! OR I'LL DONG YOU SO HARD IN THE FACE NOT EVEN YE OWN MOTHER WOULD RECOGNIZE YOU! YOU DAMNED BLOODY YAHOO!

WOW Manic? You must have really done a number on her? I mean, I've seen girls flip out on you before, but not like this.

His sister comes over to stand near him and folds her arms looking at him. Manic on the other hand had other ideas.

Aw but Micha darling. I thought we had something special during our trip down there. I mean I assumed so with how tightly you were holding on to me.

YOU DAMMED BLOODY TWIT! I WAS HOLDING ON FOR DEAR LIFE!

Julie-su who had been quiet this whole time comes over to where Sonic and Knuckles where and says quietly…

Why do I get the feeling this is NOT going to be pretty?

This is my son we're talking about you know Jules. It never is pretty.

So you're just gonna let this play out Sal?

Yep. Only way.

He NEVER learns. You sure I'm related to him mom?

I'm afraid so honey.

Sonia sighs, shaking her head why Lara-Su goes and looks at Micha and Manic and taking a hint from her mother she slowly backs off. Shadow and Rouge go and stand close by watching as Veronica stands behind Eclipse watching the show, why the 4 little ones hide behind her and peek out.

You say that now, but I know there was more to it then that my love.

Manic goes and walks slowly over to Micha laying on the charm thick. Micha backs up till she can't anymore till Manic corners her and places his hands on either side of her grinning like a loon. Micha tries to find an escape route but finds she's trapped, as Manic goes and lifts her chin up to look at him. Rouge goes and leans into Shadow and whispers…

50$ says she ends up decking him good before she turns into a pile of mush from his charm.

Fine, you're on. But even though I only know Micha for 24 hours, I can tell she has something else in mind.

Everyone watches and waits, as Micha goes and cringes away from Manics "CHARM". She looks at him shaking, even a bit scared, and intimidated by him for some reason, as he leans into her. But before he could do anything a flurry of chirping goes off and the next thing Manic knows he's being pecked at by the Flickies who had just woken up and started attacking him. He goes and cries out as Cregal sees them and looks to his brothers and they at him and they go and fly and run over to him attacking him as well.

Everyone watches as Manic is being forced out of the room and onto the balcony by both the Flickies, and Cregal and his brother. Sonic, Sally and Sonia sigh and face palm shaking their heads as Knuckles laughs. Julie-su and Lara-Su just stand there sighing. Rouge and Shadow just shrug as they look at one another, and as for Eclipse and Veronica? They were a bit confused.

Well that was a bet we both lost.

Yeah didn't think the Flickies would wake up. Let along attack him. Not to say I'm surprised the 4 pets of Eclipse helped out.

More than likely thought it was a game of some kind.

Maybe?

Micha goes and slides down the wall still in slight SHOCK of what happened. Sonic goes and sighs again, walks over to her as Sally and Sonia protest.

Don't worry I'll be fine.

I don't know dad, maybe you should let me or mom handle it? Or even Shadow. You know? Someone who doesn't LOOK like you.

He's right dear remember what happened LAST time?

Pffft I'll be fine.

Shadow sees Sonic going over to Micha and he knows that was a bad idea but doesn't stop him, but instead leans over to Rouge.

Hey look.

Rouge looks over and gets a worried look on her face.

Oh no, that's not good. Especially after the LAST time.

I know.

Shadow states as he grins.

150$ on Micha that she sends HIM flying.

Rouge folds her arms and glances at Shadow.

You really think I'd place a bet on Sonic like that?

You had no problems with Manic a moment ago

.

That was different.

Hey what's going on guys?

Knuckles come over and ask.

He's placing a bet that his friend will send Sonic flying.

How much are we talking?

150$ so far.

OK, fine. 250$ then on her.

Really guys you're doing it?

Sure why not?

Merrick goes and walks by over hearing their convo and clears his throat.

Do you mind if I add another 350$ to the betting pool?

Rouge, Shadow and Knuckles look over and the boys get a grin on their face.

Sure Merrick, why not?

Oh my Chaos you guys.

Come Rouge you know you want to.

Oh for crying out loud, FINE! I'll add 450$ to it. Geez.

Would any of you two wish to change your wager?

I would. I'll add another 950$ to it, if you guys are OK with that?

I'm good. Bit out of my range right there.

Same here.

As well as for me. Shall I hold the money till then?

Everyone nods and hands Merrick their money to hold onto as he had his 350$ to the pot.

If that's all?

They nod and turn around just as they hear Micha shout out…

DOUBLE BARREL BARGE!

Just at the same moment a cute Cocker spaniel walks out of the kitchen in a maids uniform to ask everyone if they would like something to eat and drink. But on seeing Sonic flying at her, she goes and ducks down in time as there was a loud crash from the kitchen. Everyone goes and runs over to see the kitchen now a mess, and a none too happy looking Hen with a ladle folds her arms and tapping her foot at the mess, and dinner that she had been working on is ruined. Shadow and Knuckles go and laugh their asses off at seeing Sonic covered in hot soup and other food items.

I believe that's 1,835$ if you would please Merrick.

But of course sir. A bet is a bet after, and you did win fairly.

Merrick says.

Easiest money ever.

Only because you knew that would happen.

Knuckles tells him.

Not necessarily true. We all know it would after LAST time.

Shadow says.

He's right Knuckles love.

Julie-su look at him saying.

Even still.

Hey it was still funny nonetheless.

Won't argue with you there Shadow.

Hey Holly… he he…

KING SONIC WHAT DID I SAY THE LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED?

Sonic looks up at Holly and grins sheepishly as they hear another scream from the balcony and a loud splash.

Oh no, I forgot about Manic.

We all did.

Everyone runs out to the balcony where the Flickies, and the little Arm were congratulating one another. Shadow on the other hand goes and puts his money away and walks over to Micha who looked out of it still. Talking to her slowly she looks up gulping at him saying in a shaky voice...

Never again Shadow… I don't ever want to do that again...don't make me please.

Shadow smiles at her and slowly helps her up. She stands up on shaky feet, shaking like a leaf at what happened, when a bout of nausea hits her again and she goes and runs outside and leans over the railing, and as if to add insult to injury, she up heaves as everyone watches and cringes as it hits Manic on the head. Shadow walks out and looks over the railing as he folds his arm and scoffs as he shakes his head.

I...am NOT, cleaning that up your Highness.

Don't worry Lidia you won't have to.

Sally tells the Cocker Spaniel without looking at her.

That will be one of the things he does as part of his punishment. Along with cleaning out the kitchen tonight after he hoses himself down and takes a shower.

Out of my way! Coming through!

Holly comes out to the balcony with a glass of some kind of pink fizzy stuff and heads over to Micha as everyone moves out her way as she rubs her back and says something softly to her. Micha nods and is asked another question and she nods again as she was handed the glass of pink fizzy stuff. She takes it and drinks it down thanking her.

She will be fine. I gave her some of my Special remedy so her stomach should settle down soon. But as for YOU…

She points to Shadow…

Get her to the hotel to rest. I think that poor girl has had more than enough excitement for one day.

Agreed. I think we all have and it's getting late now anyway. Why don't we pick this up first thing in the morning, and go check out those readings first thing in the morning? Is that OK with you Veronica and Eclipse?

Sounds good to me Shadow. That will give me time to gather more information and compare it with past readings.

Me and Rouge will head out right now and see if we can pinpoint a location for an Emerald. I'm sure there's got to be one here on the Island somewhere.

I'll go gather all the data on Tikhaos for you Shadow and have it ready by tomorrow morning.

Thanks Sonia.

Me and Lara-Su will stay here and help clean up this mess.

You sure honey? I thought you two would come along.

Naw we're good. Besides I know you've been wanting to head out with Rouge again for a time now. So I'll let you have your fun with her. Just be careful OK?

Sure honey and thanks.

Oh and Rouge?

Yeah Julie-su?

Try not to have TOO much fun OK?

Julie winks at her giggling.

Oh you know me, I don't tend to mix business with pleasure. But I may make an exception this time since I don't know when I'll have him to myself again. What do you say Knux?

Will see how it goes. But for now let's head out.

Knuckles kisses Julie-su and he heads out with Rouge. Veronica and Eclipse, and the 4 little Arms say their goodbyes as well and head back to her place to do some digging.

Sonia goes and kisses her mother's cheek and heads out herself. Holly comes back out of her kitchen and hands Shadow something.

It's my special remedy. Just add it to a glass of water should her stomach start acting up again, and she will start to feel better in no time.

Thank you Holly.

Any time Shadow. Any time.

Shadow walks over to Micha smiling at her.

Are you doing better now?

Yeah I am. I mean I got my revenge on the Prince. So I'm doing good.

Shadow chuckles at her and helps her up. As they head back in Lara-su comes over to them…

Hey would you like a ride to the hotel? I don't mind doing it.

Sure Lara, that will be nice.

Thank you Lara-Su.

Hey Shadow?

Yeah?

Where's S-pup at?

You know that's a good question?

I thought he came in with us when we got here? But now I don't know? It's not like him to go wonder off on his own. He knows we may need him at any given time.

Hey Shadow!

Shadow and Micha look behind them as they walk down the hallway and they see Miles coming their way.

Hey Miles.

Hey, see you guys got here OK.

Yeah we did, but now Lara is taking us to our hotel for the night. Micha had enough excitement for one day.

A DAY!? Try for the YEAR MATE. Never again. I swear on Queen Sally's jewels never again.

Let me guess? Manic?

Yep.

Supersonic speed?

Mmhmm…

He laid it on really thick after she came around?

Oh boy did he.

Sonic got the bad end of it even though everyone told him not to after what happened LAST time?

Yep. Was funny as hell too.

I miss the betting didn't I?

You did.

How much did you win this time?

1,835 $. Who did you bet on?

Micha of course.

Wait? You placed a bet on me?

Not you per-say. But more of the fact of which girl would tell the difference between Sonic and Manic when in the same state you were moments ago. If you look closely at the two of them they are literally the same almost. Only difference between them is the fact of how Manic dresses, his eyes and how he keeps his quills.

Wait a moment….you mean that….Oh Chaos… did I? I didn't, did I?

At that Moment Sonic comes out into the Hallway at the same time Manic was walking their way as they stop and look at one another.

Blasted into Holly's kitchen?

Yep. Got hosed down by the gardener cause you ended up with someone's lunch on you again?

Yep.

Micha goes and stands there as she looks at the two of them unsure what was going on, and on why she didn't realize it sooner.

It was you that I? Not him? But you...i attacked you...not him… oh...sweet..mother...of… Queen Sally's...JEWELS… I did...didn't I? Oh CHAOS…. I just wanna die right now.

Micha goes and covers her face with her hat turning away too embarrassed to even LOOK at the two of them or anyone right now. Everyone just laughs at her causing her to go even redder in the face to the point she just wanted to cry, till Sonic comes over and places a hand on her shoulder. She peeks out from under her hat as he smiles at her.

Hey don't worry about it Micha.

He tells her as he gives her a thumbs up smiling…

It's not the first time that's happened to me, and it won't be the last I'm sure of it.

Micha looks out at him shocked as she stammers.

B-B-BUT YOUR THE KING! I-I-I JUST ATTACKED THE KING OF ALL MOBIUS, A-A-AND YOUR OK WITH THAT FACT! I-I-I SHOULD BE THROWN IN JAIL OR SOMETHING FOR THIS. I ATTACKED YOU! OH CHAOS! I'M SO SORRY I DID. I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO. REALLY I D-D-DIDN'T MEAN TO YOU MAJESTY! PLEASE I BEG YOU TO FORGIVE ME!

Micha goes and all but throws herself at Sonic hugging him as she starts to cry. Sonic was taken back by this as Manic and Shadow tried not to laugh but were failing so badly they had to hold onto one another so they wouldn't end up on the floor in a laughing fit. Sonic looks over at them shaking his head as he hugs Micha back as Sally comes walking out of the lounge smiling.

Listen Micha, it's OK. As I said this isn't the first time this has happened, and it won't be the last.

I know, but even still. I'm so sorry, your Majesty. If there's anyway I can make it up to you I can and will just say it.

Your fine Micha.

You know I'd expect this from Manic. But YOU SHADOW? Come on now? I thought Manic was the immature one here. Not you.

Oh come on Lara-Su, you have to admit it's cute.

Shadow!?

OK OK I'm sorry. Your right. I shouldn't be laughing. But it doesn't mean it's still not cute.

Strange on how your demeanor changes from the battlefield to everyday life. I Thought you were the more Stoic one of the bunch. But I guess I was wrong?

Shadow turns around and stands there with his arms folded in a leisurely way, as he holds his glasses with his left hand and looks at him.

Valon?!

Yes indeed. It's so good to see you again Shadow since yesterday. Pray-tell what are you doing here?

I can fill you in Valon. Shadow and Micha were just on their way out. Micha needs a bit of rest after today's events.

Thank you Aunt Sally.

He puts his glasses on and nods at her. Just as he was about to turn around and follow her inside, a Husky not much older than 17 runs up to Valon, panting.

MASTER VALOOOON!

Angel my boy?!

I-I-I'm s-sorry I'm so late sir.

It is quite alright Angel. No harm done. But you do know you'll have to stay to make up for the lost time.

Yes sir I know, and I'm sorry.

Where's Misty at?

She's in the room curled up and resting on your chair. The flight back really took it out of her.

I see. Very well then. Let's get going then shall we?

Right away sir.

Valon, before you go?

Valon looks over at Shadow and tells Angel he can go and he would be there in a moment.

What is it Shadow?

Who's the Cat? He looks kind of like Blaze but with Silver's color.

So you can see through his magic can you? Falanna must be behind that.

What do you mean?

Listen Shadow. I can't fully tell you just yet on who he really is. But you are right. Angel is the son of Silver and Blaze. The only other ones that know of him are the royal family no one else. Everyone else sees a Husky and that's it. So for now till I know what is going on, please keep it to yourself as to who he is. It's all I'm asking of you right now, nothing more. But there's something big going on. I don't know what it is or what's going on, but he is here for a reason. As well as me and my sister. So for now till I know more can you keep it to yourself please?

I already know what is going on. But I'm not entirely 100%sure just yet. Meet me here tomorrow morning, and bring the kid with you, and make sure that you wear something that's fit for the jungle and the swamp lands.

Don't worry I assure you clothing is not a matter to me. But if you're onto something you can bet I'll be here in the morning first thing. I'll let Angel know as well to be ready.

Shadow can we go now? I think I had enough for one day.

Sure Micha, let's go.

Remember Shadow.

Yes I know you don't need to worry I'll keep it to myself for now. I won't say anything till I know more. But so you know Micha already knows my input of what's going on. I trust her. So if you fully want my trust as well, then you're going to have to include Micha as well. What good is having a Team to back you up if you can't trust them?

Very well then. So be it. Tomorrow morning it is then. For now I wish you a good night

.

With that said and done Valon leaves to go find Angel.

What was that all about?

Nothing for now. For now let's go it's been a long day for the both of us.

Kay. But what about S-pup?

That's right? Where is that blasted robo pup at?

What's wrong Shadow?

Miles goes and asks him.

It's S-pup. I haven't seen him since he took me to Micha hours ago after she passed out from her attack she used on me. It's not like him to go off on his own like this.

Your right it isn't. Why don't you guys head to the hotel. If I find him I'll bring him to you. I'm sure he's not too far off.

Thanks Miles. Micha will need him to come tomorrow for scouting with Manic.

WHAT?! NO! Do I really need to bring him along Shadow? I can do this on my own you know?

I know Micha, but have you ever been to Angel Island before?

Not really no. but I would rather do this on my own thank you. I don't want that Twit anywhere near me at all. Not after today. He comes anywhere near me, I'll blast his blue ass to the moon.

OK OK fine. Will figure out something later then. Let go get our things from Acela's plane and head to the hotel.

OK. let me go grab my hat and Gear and I'll be right now.

Go on a head Shadow, I'll wait for her and she her out.

Thanks Miles.

Shadow heads off with Lara-Su as Miles waits for Micha to get her things. She comes out looking crestfallen.

Micha what's wrong?

I lost something.

What did you lose? Maybe I can help you look for it.

It was a picture of me and my twin brother Micha. It was the only one I had of him. It means a lot to me. I think of it as my good luck charm if you would.

Where did you last have it at?

In the inside brim of my hat where I always keep it. I wonder if it fell out somewhere along the path way out back? Or must it have fallen out of my hat in the plane? But it never has before.

Maybe Shadow saw it? Or he took it for some reason if he saw it?

Maybe? I'll ask him. Thanks Mr. Prowers.

Come on let's go.

They head out and as soon as they get outside they see Shadow and Lara waiting for them.

Hey it took you long enough.

Sorry Shadow. I was looking for something that may have fallen out of my hat.

What was it?

It was a picture of me and my twin brother Micha. You didn't see it did you?

No, I can't say that I have seen it. I'm sorry Micha. But if there's time tomorrow will come back and head down to the path way and see if we can find it OK?

Yeah, thank Shadow. It's the only one I have of him and me.

I promise I will find it Micha. Why don't you go ahead and get in. I want to say bye to Miles.

OK, sure.

Shadow goes over to Miles and walks away with him out of ear shot. Miles looks at him confused for a moment when he stops far enough away.

Hold your tails up and block the view for a moment if you would.

Nodding seeing something was up Miles holds his Twin tails up.

What's going on Shadow?

Here…

Shadow goes and takes out the picture of Micha and her brother and hands it to him.

Hey isn't that Micha's?

Yes it is, and I need you to look into something for me if you would.

What is it?

Shadow tells him what was going on and Miles Nods.

So you think that the image in the background could lead to his last known whereabouts?

Yeah. It looks familiar to me but I can't place my finger on it. But if my hunch is right, it could be big.

This isn't just about finding her brother, is it Shadow?

No it's not. Something in that picture bugs me. As if it is telling me something,…

And you want me to find out what it is.

Yeah I do.

Alright. I'll see what I can do. But you're going to have to tell her.

I know and I will. But not before I found out about that picture.

OK. I'll get started tonight on it and get back to you soon.

Thanks Miles. I owe you one.

No problem Shadow.

They nod and Miles waves by as Shadow goes back to Micha and Lara-Su who were waiting for him.

Are we good to go now?

Yeah let's go.

Just as they were about to leave, S-pup goes and barks and comes running to them, with something in his mouth, just before Shadow closes his door.

Hey S-pup, we 've been wondering where you were, boy?

He barks at Shadow and he goes and nudges him.

What's that you got there boy?

Shadow holds out his hand and S-pup drops the item in his hand, the moment he does it flares to life blinding Shadow and the girls. Miles who was almost back inside sees this as well and comes running to them to make sure everything was OK. After a few moments the light died down and everyone could see once more. In his hand was the Red Chaos Emerald.

Where the hell did you find this boy?

Shadow isn't that a?…

Chaos Emerald? Yeah it is Micha. But I never seen it glow that bright before, or with that much energy before. Only time I see it flare to life like that is when two or more are together.

Then what do you think this means Shadow?

I don't know Miles. But your guess is as good as mine. Call Rouge and Knuckles and tell them we have a Chaos Emerald, and to come back right away if they can. Also…

Shadow goes to the car and takes out the golden box and hands it to Miles.

I need this put in the top security vault here. It's something important.

Was this what you were talking about over the phone?

Yeah it was.

Don't worry I'll make sure it stays safe.

Thank you. For now I'll keep the emerald with me.

Right.

Miles heads back inside and Shadow gets in Lara-Su's car and heads off to the hotel. It takes them about 45 minutes to get there, due to night time rush hour. When Manic had taken her it only took less than 5 minutes. As they pull up to the hotel, a Valet goes and walks over and opens the door for Shadow and Micha just as a bellhop comes out with a luggage cart and takes their things. Once inside all the staff members look at Shadow but avert their eyes away from him as they go about their work. Micha catches this and for a fleeting moment wonders why but brushes it to the back of her mind for the time being.

The first thing seen when one walks in was a big Onyx and gold vein and Ruby gold vein marble Rose fountain. From in between the petals of the rose water was falling, giving it the feel as if it was crying in away. In the center of it was a big Swarovski Crystal Heart that sparkled in the light of the main area of the hotel. Micha was taken back by its beauty for a moment as she stopped and looked at it, as Shadow came over to her and smiled at her.

It's beautiful isn't it?

I have never seen anything like it before. It's amazing. It's as if the rose itself is crying, as if it lost someone it loved, and that Swarovski Crystal looks like a star in the night sky as if it wants to help the rose. I know that's a bit cheesy but I can't help feel that from this.

Well you wouldn't be too far off really. This fountain was made in the memory of the owner's first real love of his life after losing someone just as dear to him years ago before he met her.

Really?

Look at the plaque.

Micha sees it for the first time and goes and reads it out loud…

"_IN MEMORY OF THE ROSE THAT SHONE IT'S LIGHT ON THE BLACK KNIGHT AND SHOWING HIM THERE CAN BE TRUE HAPPINESS AND LOVE IN EVEN IN THE DARKEST TIME. LET THIS ROSE STAND HERE FOR ALL LOST, AND LET IT'S HEART SHINE IT'S LIGHT ON EVERYONE WHO NEEDS THAT BIT OF LIGHT IN THEIR LIFE WHEN THE DARKNESS TAKES OVER"_

Micha looks to Shadow then back up at the fountain.

It truly is lovely.

Excuse me sir?

Yes, what is it?

Shadow looks over at the gentleman who goes and Bows to him. He was a Mobius Raccoon, he stood 6 feet and was dressed in a black tux with white gloves, and had black hair.

I'm sorry to bother you, but your lady friend… *_ahem* _well sir… she.. well… don't you… well think...she's a bit… you know?

Shadow looks over at Micha who tilts her head as she puts her hands on her hips clearly annoyed. S-pup goes and starts to growl at him as Shadow was gonna say something when Micha beats him to it…

WHAT!? I'M WHAT? GO ON SAY IT YOU BLOODY TWIT!

Shadow goes and stands there with his arm folded, backing her up looking non happy himself as everyone in the lobby stops and watches what is going on.

Well Miss...I mean to say… your… well… a BIT under dressed… is all… and well.. this is….

A HIGH END STUCK UP SNOBBISH HOTEL WHO THINK IT CAN TELLS ITS VISITING GUESTS ON HOW THEY CAN AND CAN NOT DRESS? IS THAT IT!?

W-Well, miss… it's… kind of… not my choice of the matter. I-I-It's the owners miss.

I'M A PAYING GUEST HERE! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU OR ANYONE HERE HAVE TO TELL ME ON HOW TO DRESS OR NOT!? I WAS HERE NOT TO LONG AGO TO PICK UP MY AND MY FRIENDS KEY CARD AND NO ONE SAID ANYTHING THEN!

W-W-Well t-t-that was because…. _*gulps*_ the Princes was w-with you.

OH SO BECAUSE I WAS WITH THE PRINCES OF MOBIUS IT MAKES ME DIFFERENT DOES IT?! BUT NOW I'M NOT WITH HIM I'M JUST SOME BACKWASH RESIDENT OF MOBIUS WHO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO DISRESPECT JUST BECAUSE I'M IN A SPORT BRA AND SPORTS SHORTS! IS THAT FUCKING IT?

W-W-Well… N-N-NO… but…

Micha goes and gets really fired up now and gets up in the Raccoon's face who at this point was holding onto his tail as he cowers back. Shadow stands there smiling at her.

LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU TRASH EATING RAT! I HAD A LONG DAY FULL OF MISHAPS AFTER ANOTHER! I YET TO MASTER MY NEWEST STRONGEST MOVE AND ENDED UP PASSING OUT FROM IT! I WAS TAKEN ON A RIDE WORST THEN ANY ROLLER COASTER ON THIS PLANET THANKS TO THE PRINCE! I WENT AND ATTACKED THE KING HIMSELF BECAUSE I GOT CONFUSED BETWEEN HIM AND HIS SON! I LOST MY DINNER FROM THE NIGHT BEFORE NOT TO LONG AGO CAUSE OF THE PRINCE! SO RIGHT NOW ALL I WANT TO DO IS GO TO OUR HOTEL ROOM TAKE A HOT BATH AND RELAX! BUT HOW CAN I WHEN I'M BEING HARASSED ABOUT HOW I'M DRESSED!? SO YOU TELL ME WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO HARASS SOMEONE WHO IS A PAYING GUEST! WELL GO ON! ANSWER ME!

The Raccoon goes and caves in and all but sinks to the floor in defeat as he hangs his head as his ears lower.

I...don't miss… and I'm so sorry.

Micha goes and folds her arms as he left ear twitches.

I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. Mind saying that again MATE!

I SAID I'M SORRY MISS. YOUR RIGHT! I HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE SOMEONE ON HOW THEY LOOK, OR WHO THEY ARE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND DON'T KILL ME!

Micha goes and scoffs looking down at him with her arms folded as the sound of applause started. Shadow comes over and wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close as he guides her to the elevators.

I'm highly impressed with you Micha. Not to say I think you may have impressed half the people in the lobby with that stunt.

Thanks. But after the day I had it was a matter of time till I lost it. That stupid trash eating RAT! Just went and pushed the final button was all.

Once at the elevators, Shadow goes and takes out his wallet and hands her the key card and tells her to head up to the penthouse suite and go relax saying he would be up soon. that he wanted to go have a few words with the manager on what just happened. She nods and heads up with S-pup right behind her.

Once the elevator doors were closed, Shadow heads over to where the raccoon was still on the floor in dread as Shadow walks up to him and stands over him with his arms folded. The raccoon goes and gets a feel of a cold eerie wind that washes over him as he looks up and bends his head backwards and gulps as the look of OH SHIT comes over his face as he gets a nervous half grin on his face knowing he was a dead man.

M-M-Mr. S-S-Shadow...sir..

ALL STAFF OF THE SHADOW ROSE HOTEL TO THE CONFERENCES ROOM NOW! ALL OF YOU IN 5 MINUTES! SO HURRY UP AND FINISH WHAT YOUR DOING AND MEET ME THERE NOW! OR YOUR FIRED!

Not waiting for the guy to get up, he grabs him by the tail and drags him to the conference room as every one of the staff members hurries to finish what they were doing. He goes and tries to dig his claws into the carpet to try and get away, but it was in vain….

**UP ON THE 80TH FLOOR…**

The elevator doors open up to the penthouse suite and Micha walks in gasping as if she was in a dream. S-pup runs in barking as if he has been here before. She looked around the room in awe of it all. It was decked out in black and white, with hints of gold and red all around.

Oh CHAOS! This place is amazing!

She runs to the windows that went from floor to ceiling and looks out over the city of Angel Island. Out back she could see a pool and she smiled.

If we were not here for business, I'd be enjoying this to the fullest. But maybe next time since we're only here for a few days.

Micha goes and walks around the room for a few moments as she heads to the bedroom to check it out. As she enters it she sees their things off to the side and she smiles. He heads into the bathroom and gasps out.

Holly shit! It's a Jacuzzi Tub!

Not waiting a moment longer, Micha goes and starts to fill the tub up with hot water and some bubble bath and heads back into the room and to her bag and gets out her nightgown. But on finding it and pulling it out she remembers that Shadow switched it back with her pink lingerie and sighs and shakes her head. Taking it and the matching panties along with her hair and tail brush she heads back into the bathroom and starts undressing. She sets everything down on the sink and she goes and shuts the tub water off and dips a toe in the water. Finding it perfect she goes and gets in and sinks into the hot water allowing it to sooth her sore tired body….

**DOWN IN THE CONFERENCES ROOM…**

NOW DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!

YES MASTER SHADOW!

Everyone says at once.

GOOD! Now get the fuck out of here now before I really start losing it!

They all bow to him and they all take their leave. Sighing he gets up and walks over to the window of the room and puts his hands in his pockets as he looks out the window at the setting sun as storm clouds slowly start rolling in, lighting could be seen off in the horizon. Sighing, he places a hand on the glass of the window as he starts to feel crestfallen and nostalgic. His ears lower as a look of sadness comes over him as he remembers years ago of what happened in this very room…

"_**A storm rages outside as Shadow stands there looking out the window as a bolt of lightning flashes across the night skies. There comes a knocking on the door as Shadow looks over his shoulder calling out.**_

_**Come in.**_

_**Hello Shadow.**_

_**Amy? What are you doing here?**_

_**I think you know why Shadow.**_

_**Amy goes and walks in with one of her suitcases and an umbrella. She had on a raincoat that covered her knee length sweater dress. Black knitted tights could be seen under her dress. She had on pink and red galoshes on as she went and closed the door behind her. Her hair was in a long braid and was resting on her left shoulder. If one really looked at her, one would see a slight bump in her mid section.**_

_**Amy please don't do this. Won't you rethink please?**_

_**I'm sorry Shadow but I can't.**_

_**Can't? Or WON'?**_

_**Amy sighs and looks away as her ears fall.**_

_**Both.**_

_**Amy PLEASE! You know I only married Sally for political reasons, and to level things out with how people saw me. They needed balance and with her being the Princess it had to be her. You said you understood?**_

_**I did understand. I knew you had to do it. It was the only way. But..**_

_**Amy PLEASE! You know I love you.**_

_**I love you to Shady.**_

_**So please don't do this to me. I need you next to me. All of that is in the past now.**_

_**Setting her things down she walks over to him. She places her hands on his chest as she lays her head in between them. He goes and wraps his arms around her not wanting to let go. He rests his cheek on her head sighing.**_

_**It hurt Shadow.**_

_**Amy…**_

_**You don't know how much it did. Knowing that the hedgehog I loved was with another woman. I watched every day for 5 years.**_

_**But I never loved her at all.**_

_**That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. When I found out that you became king in order to fulfill Maria's wish, I backed you up every step of the way. I did so much for you, I risked a lot for you. I did it all for you. I had hoped that when you took over I would be the one to rule beside you… But… I wasn't.**_

_**She starts to cry, but holds them back as she goes on in a shaky voice…**_

_**When you told me what had to be done, I said I understood. But what you don't know how much it KILLED me seeing you with someone that didn't love you back like I would. There were so many times I wanted to go after Sally. So many times that I wanted to truly kill her. For taking the hedgehog I loved from me.**_

_**But I knew if I did you would hate me. I didn't want you to hate me. Even though you allowed me to stay close to you by living in the castle as your lover I was happy. I knew you still loved me when you would come see me every night in secret. It was like a fairy tale to me. I loved every moment of it. Even the nights we made love. Those were the most special to me.**_

_**I love you Shadow. More than you ever know. But when I woke up every morning to see you gone, or when you left shortly after we made love to go sleep with her so no one would suspect anything. I cried. I cried for hours on end. There would be times I couldn't… DIDN'T want to get up.**_

_**I know. The staff would come tell me every time something happened to you. But Amy you brought light to my heart when I lost everything that meant so much to me. If you left me now… I'm scared that that darkness would come back and take over again. You loved a beast that everyone feared and hated. You saw the good in me when so few had. You tamed the dark beast that was in me. You gave me new hope when I needed a friend. More than a friend.**_

_**Had it been any other way I would turn time back and take you as my wife. You know I would have. But now that is all over we can be together. We can become that power couple you always dreamed of. Sure it won't be as king and queen of Mobius, but we do have this Hotel I built before my rule when we first met, even had it during my rule and after, and now that everything is now in the past, I can finally focus on you. On US.**_

_**It was here for the first time, right before your rule, when you were still working for G.U.N as one of their agents, that everything happened. I had been working here for a few short months. You had called me up to your private penthouse suite to talk about something that happened, and before I knew it you were taking on a ride that night in your bed that I would never forget. Shortly after that we were going out and everything. For all those years up till your rule as king, it was the best time of my life all those years beforehand. Then you became king and everything changed.**_

_**But if your staff told you everything that happened with me? Then you know don't you?**_

_**I do. I know about Scourge. I know how he came to your rescue when I couldn't be there. I saw friendship blossom from a mere chance encounter. I allowed him to stay for your sake at the time. Then I started seeing things grow between you two. I remember he was badly hurt from battling G.U.N and saving you from them. I let him stay for you Amy. He needed help and needed care, and I knew you needed a friend. It made me happy knowing you had someone there for you when I couldn't be. I saw how he protected you for so long. Even during my final days as king. I don't know what happened when I was forced into stasis. All I remember was telling him to get you out of there and take you someplace safe.**_

_**He did save me Shadow. He knew that everyone would more than likely be after me since I followed you without thinking, and I know they would get me to think it was all your fault when it wasn't. You didn't force me to love you. It just happened. So he took me to the only place I would be safe.**_

_**Anti-Mobius.**_

_**Yes. He took me there knowing I'd be safe. When word hit Anti-Mobius that you came back and tried to take your rule back, I knew it was time for me to come back. But I was too late to help you.**_

_**Even though you were, you were still a sight for sore eyes. I didn't think I would see you again Amy.**_

_**Nor I you Shady.**_

_**They go and look at one another as Shadow goes and lifts a hand to her and cups her right cheek. She goes and holds it leaning into it smiling as a tear falls.**_

_**But in the 5 years on Anti-Mobius a lot of things happened. Scourge knew how important you were to me so he found a way to bring me back. He came with me to see if it was true or not. When he found out, he allowed me to follow my heart. I was a bit torn at the time. But I wanted to find you and be with you. He told me that if things ever change he would be waiting for me.**_

_**Things did change didn't they?**_

_**Shadow states as tears well up as Amy goes and chokes back a sob and nods.**_

_**Th-Th-they did. Yes. Scourge came back to Mobius about 6 months ago to check on me after so long. I told him everything that was going on, that I saw change in you, and how you were falling in love with someone new. He was so mad, but I told him it wasn't his nor mine's fault. I knew you still loved me but not like before. So I let myself live a lie for as long as I possibly could. That was till I found out…**_

_**Amy goes and places a hand on her midsection, smiling as tears fall freely now as Shadow goes and looks down, closing his eyes as tears threaten to fall as they touch foreheads.**_

_**I'm pregnant with his child Shadow. When I found out I knew I had to make a choice. Keep living a sweet little lie with you. Or go and be happy with Scourge and become what I always dreamed of, and raise a family like I always wanted to. I love him, Shadow.**_

_**Shadow looks at her, his eyes wide with surprise, which turns to hurt and anger. Tears flowed as he looked at her. Amy looks up and sees the look on his face.**_

_**Shady?**_

_**GO!**_

_**Shady?!**_

_**GO GET OUT OF HERE ROSE! GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T SHOW YOURSELF AROUND ME EVER AGAIN! YOUR NO DIFFERENT THAN THE REST OF THEM!**_

_**Shadow PLEASE! I still love you…**_

_**NO YOU DON'T ROSE! IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS TO ME! AFTER EVERYTHING WE BEEN THREW!**_

_**Shadow goes and collapses to the floor crying as he pounds in over and over. Amy stands there stunned unsure of what to do. Tears flow like a waterfall down her cheeks as she stands there. She slowly moves closer to him unsure of how he would react. He looks up making her gasp out in surprise as she takes a step back. But before she could do or say anything he was on her, grabbing her by the arms and turning her around and pins her to the window and kisses her.**_

_**She was in shock for a moment as she felt the passion behind it, the hatred, the pain, the anguish, but more than anything, the pure deep love he had for her. She closes her eyes and wraps her arms around him and his grip around her loosens and he holds her for one last time. After what felt like a lifetime they broke apart.**_

_**Go be happy Rose.**_

_**Shady I…**_

_**Go. Scourge is waiting for you. Go be happy together with him. Raise that family you always wanted. Go be that power couple you always dreamed of, and give Anti-Mobius hell, and tell them I sent you.**_

_**Oh Shady I love you so much, and I'm so sorry.**_

_**I know. Please go. I need to be left alone my love.**_

_**Shadow lets go of her and looks away as she walks out, Amy dares not to look back. But she does anyway and he goes and looks back one last time. They stand there for a long moment till they go and walk over to one another and embrace once more and kiss one another one last time. There comes the sound of someone clearing their throat and they break apart and look over at the door. Leaning against the form with his leg crossed over the other and his arms folded he smiles at them.**_

_**Babe? We need to go. The portal will close soon. If we don't go now we will miss our chance till the next autumn solstice.**_

_**Yes, I know. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Could you please give us a few more minutes.**_

_**He nods at her and takes her things. But before he leaves Shadow stops him.**_

_**Scourge.**_

_**Don't worry Shadow. I'll take good care of her. I won't let nothing happen to her I promise. I love her too much to let anything happen to her.**_

_**He just nods at him as he looks to Amy as Scourge walks out giving them a few more minutes.**_

_**Go now Rose. Please. I really need to be left alone my love.**_

_**Amy nods at him and kisses his cheek one final time and hurries out, knowing if she delays any longer she would never let go. She runs out crying.**_

_**Love you Shady…**_

_**with that she was gone. He hears the door close behind her as he looks out the window and leans his arm against it and he rests his forehead on it as tears fall as he watches her start to get into a Taxi with Scourge. She stops and looks up to where the conference room was as if hoping to get one last look at him before she left. Scourge goes and looks up with her and nods as if he knew Shadow was watching.**_

_**After a few moments they get in and drive off. Shadow falls to the floor once again as the pain, and anguish, anger and hatred take over once more, to the point it builds up and he unleashes a Chaos Blast just as someone was about to come in and sends them flying back. The blast destroys the conference room and a fourth the 30**__**th**_ _**floor…"**_

"You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know but you know

That you can't fight the moonlight …"

Shadow goes and snaps out of his trip down memory lane as his phone goes off.

"Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know but you know

That you can't fight the moonlight, no…"

he takes it out of his pocket and looks at it and sees its Rouge calling…

"_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know but you know_

_That you can't fight the moonlight_.."

He goes and answers it as he walks out of the conference room and heads to the 80th floor.

Rouge?

_Shadow miles got a hold of me. He said you found a Chaos Emerald?_

I didn't. S-pup did.

As he gets onto the elevator he tells her what happened.

_I see. That really is strange that it would flare to life like that without another emerald around._

So what do you make of it?

_Not sure really? I'll talk it over with Knux and see if he has any ideas. Speaking of which he's back so I'll keep you posted._

Sure thing Rouge, talk to you later.

He hangs up as the elevator hits the top floor with a ding. The door opens and he walks in. Stretching out he goes and takes off his shoes he heads to the bedroom when he spots a Chapman bucket on the table with a bottle of Chapman in it with a Rose and a note card. He goes over to it and picks up the Rose and smells it as he reads that card. It only had 4 words on it…

_Welcome back Master Shadow._

He smiles as he sets the card down and places the rose in the vase that was on the table. He takes the bottle of Chapman and goes over to the bar and gets two Chapman glasses. He opens the bottle and pour 2 glasses. One for him and another for Micha. S-pup comes over to greet him and he smiles down at him and tells him to go lay down. Barking he goes and curls up on the sofa.

Shadow heads into the bedroom, with glasses in one hand, the bottle in the other, and heads to the bathroom. He stands there at the door and watches her for a moment. He knocks on the door and she looks over.

Enjoying yourself I see?

Sorry I couldn't wait any longer after seeing the Jacuzzi Tub.

So I see.

He goes and walks over to her and hands her one of the two Chapman glasses, and sets the bottle down bottle close by. She takes it thanking him as she goes and sits down near her on the floor with his left knee up and his right leg stretched out.

You're lucky I'm to beat to yell at you to get out.

He chuckles at her.

As if it would work. I'm the one that paid for this room.

True. But there's one thing bugging me though?

What's that?

He looks up at her as she looks at him.

Why didn't you just tell me you were the owner of the place?

Shadow looks at her in surprise that she figured it out so fast. Looking down and away as his ears fall as he heaves a heavy sigh.

Because… This is the first time I truly came back since I lost her.

You mean that cute little pink hedgie I saw in the picture in the room?

Yes.

Shadow states sadly.

May I ask what happened?

Shadow goes and gets up and sets his glass down on the edge of the tub and starts undressing. He tosses his tee-shirt off to the side and undoes his belt and takes his pants off. Micha sits there watching him, blushing a bright red.

W-w-what are you d-doing?

What does it look like I'm doing?

Shadow looks over at her.

Well c-c-can't you wait till I'm done?

He goes and chuckles at her as he takes off his socks, boxers, gloves and his inhibitor ring and sets them down on the sink and turns around.

"_**Oh Sweet Holy Mother Of Queen Sally's Jewels, he's so hot!"**_

You know you never answered my question you know?

Shadow goes and gets into the tub with her and sinks into the hot water with a sigh.

Not to say, I never said you could join me either you bloody twit.

Shadow chuckles and shakes his head as he takes his Chapman glass and sips from it. He runs a hand through his quills and rests his head back as he relaxes. Seeing how she wasn't going to get any answers she just goes and soaks in the water with him.

They sit like that for a long while till 6 glasses of Chapman later, Micha hears Shadow sigh.

We were close, her and I. She was the one that brought light into my life after I lost someone long ago. I guess you could say that in a way, I was lost myself. She saw something in me that others feared. She saw a prince, when others saw a beast. She saw the real me that most didn't.

What happened that you lost her?

I did.

What do you mean?

Shadow looks at Micha and sighs, shaking his head. He gets out of the tub and heads over to the open shower and turns the hot water on and gets in. Micha watches him and sighs as she leans back in the water once more thinking…

"_**man he is one stubborn hedgie. Though I guess it could be a touchy subject for him. He did say it was his first time back since he lost her, and I guess I shouldn't have pried my way into his past like that. His demeanor really has changed from when I saw him on the battlefield. He's like a whole other person. Maybe I should go say sorry for prying into his past like that…"**_

Micha goes and gets out of the tub and let's the water out as she heads over to the shower. She stands at the opening watching as he was washing his quills, she holds her left arm as she looks away.

Sh-Shadow, I-I-I'm sorry for prying into your past like that Mate.

Sighing, he glances her way and his eyes widen in surprise as she stands there in her full glory. Her hair flowed down her back in soft lavender waves. Her fur was a very soft purple gray color, her belly fur and muzzle and under her tail was a softer gray. He narrowed his eyes and turned back around and finished washing his quills out. Once he finishes he turns around and folds his arms and says in a soft but stern voice…

Come here Micha.

What?

She looks at him confused for a moment as she looks at him.

I said come here. Don't make me ask you again.

Nodding she goes and comes into the shower with him, she finds it fairly big, she looks up at him and sees for the first time that he's at least a foot and half taller than her. She holds herself, more out of shyness then fear of his possible anger as she looks away once more. He goes and makes her look at him by placing a finger under her chin and turning her head his way. She looks into his crimson red eyes with her gray blue one and she blushes.

Sh-Sh-Shadow?

Shhh..

He goes and leans down and ever so softly he goes and kisses her. Her eyes widen in surprise as her arms drop to her side. After a moment she goes and places both her hands on his chest as he wraps his arms around her pulling her closer as he takes his left hand and places it on her ass and squeezes it causing her to break the kiss and throw her head back with a gasp. Taking the opportunity Shadow goes and kisses her neck ever so softly as he works his way down a bit then back up and licks her neck causing her to shiver under the hot water.

Sh-Sh-Shadow...W-W-What are you doing…?

He goes and comes back up and kisses her once more as she gently pushes him back to look at him.

It may be the Chapman talking, or your heat, but I want you right now Micha.

He goes and says in a deep soft alluring tone. Micha looks at him and blushes bright red as he goes and starts kissing her neck once more causing her to softly gasp out.

Sh-Sh-Shadow…

She moans out as he works his way down her chest once more.

P-P-Please Shadow…

He goes and stops and looks at her.

If you don't want this Micha then say so.

She looks away embarrassed as he tilts his at her as she scratches the side of her right cheek.

I-I-It's not that. It's.. well...you see?

Then it dawns on him after a moment.

Micha, is this your first time, and first heat?

She doesn't say anything, just looks away in shame, as if she did something wrong as tears start to well up. He smiles at her and makes her look at him.

Why didn't you tell me?

W-w-well.. with everything...g-g-going on… till now… I didn't know I was in heat to start with...a-a-and it makes sense now...with Jazz… b-b-back home, a-a-and possible… the prince...t-t-too...as well.

She goes on as tears fall.

Hey easy Micha. Easy. Listen. If you're scared, we don't have to do this. I think I have some Heat Suppressing medicine in the cabinet from when I was seeing someone her, and if not I'll go down to the nearest pharmacy and get you some, OK? I'm sorry if I scared you like I did. I didn't mean to. I won't make you do anything you don't want to. I can be a heartless jerk at times. But I won't force someone to do something they don't want to. In the end the final choice is yours.

I-I-I want to Shadow… r-r-really I do… it's just…

Just what?

I never thought it would be during my first heat. I'm already 19 years old. But even with Jazz we never went that far. We barely even did any foreplay.

Micha goes and buries her face into his chest fur shaking. He goes and smiles down at her as he lifts her face up cupping it and softly kisses her.

Do you trust me Micha?

She goes and nods at him.

After the last two days I do Shadow.

Then will you allow me to be your first?

She goes and nods at him once more.

W-will it hurt?

It may a little at first. But I promise it won't last long. We'll take it nice and slow and work our way up OK?

I'd like that Shadow.

Shadow goes and leans down kissing her softly as she goes and wraps her arms around him. Their tongues intertwine, exploring one another mouths. After a moment Shadow goes and breaks the kiss and starts kissing down her neck. He goes slowly as Micha moans out softly as he works his way down to her plump breasts. He looks up at her a moment and she looks down wondering why he stopped.

Micha?

She nods at him and he goes on. He takes her left breast and squeezes it gently, making her nipple pop out a bit as he goes and sucks on it causing her to gasp out loudly and moans. He gently bites down and tugs on the nipple causing it to harden. As he sucks on her left breast he starts playing with her right one. Pinching and tugging on the nipple.

Nya… S-S-Shadow...ah!

He goes and switches breasts and starts sucking on the right one now.

Nyah! Oh Shadow…

Micha gaps out as he sucks her breasts. He stops and goes and kisses her holding her close. He brings his arms around her and holds her as he reaches down and grabs her ass in his hands. She arches her back as she buries her face in his chest fur again panting. Chuckling he whispers something into her ear and she nods.

Smiling as he holds onto her, he reaches down lower and starts to rub her pussy. She stiffens up and shakes a little as she feels him rub it. Digging her finger into his chest fur she starts to pant.

Like that do you little Weasel-wolf?

She nods, not daring to speak.

Then how about we take it up a notch?

She nods again, as he stops rubbing her pussy and he goes and picks her up holding her by her ass as she wraps her arms around him. He sets her down on a built in bench in the shower. They go and they kiss for a few moments as Shadow stands up and over her, placing a hand above her as he makes her look up at him smiling.

You're a very naughty Weasel-Wolf you know that?

Shadow?

Take a look Micha.

She tilts her head and looks down and gasps at the sight before her as her eyes widen in surprise. Right in front of her face was his cock. Like the rest of him it was Ebony Black, that had two crimson stripes on either side of it, and it was fully hard and leaking precum. It looked to be a perfect 8 inches long, and 9 inches round.

Wow. Not even Jazz is that big.

She goes and blushes realizing what she just said out loud.

Shadow chuckles at her.

Do you want to?

She looks up nodding shyly as she goes and takes a hold of it and starts rubbing it. She starts to lick at the precum on the tip of it as she starts giving Shadow a blow job. She bobs her head up and down on his cock as she holds it, she licks at it and goes deeper taking him fully in.

GAH! Micha! Oh CHAOS your good.

Shadow clenches his teeth together as he closes his eyes shut as she goes deeper. Opening one of his eyes slightly he watches her panting out. Not being able to hold back any longer, Shadow goes and grabs the back of Micha's head and start to face fuck her going deep into her mouth and down her throat. She holds onto him, grabbing his Ebony ass tight as does so.

Oh Micha, shit… god you mouth is like velvet… I-I don't know how much longer… I can hold….

Micha goes and holds onto him as he keep face fucking her. Panting hard he looks down at her, as she looks up at him holding onto him.

M-Micha…. I'm about… oh CHAOS…. About to… cum….

Shadow goes and starts to pull away when she goes and pulls him back to her holding onto him. He looks down at her smiling as he pants.

So… you want… my seed do…. You? Y-y-your lucky… gah! I have a-a-a lot in me… from not…doing it...fuck… in a long.. time...oh Micha!

Shadow goes and he holds her head in place as he gives one final thrust and ends up cumming down her throat. Micha moans out around his cock as she is forced to swallow every drop of his hot potent seed. After a couple of moments he goes and slowly removes his cock out of her mouth. As he does she goes and swallows whatever cum was left over. She savors the last bit in her mouth. It had a sweet yet musky taste to it. Almost like roasted candied nuts.

Well...how...was it?

At this point in time Micha no longer felt shy or scared around Shadow now. Not as much as before. Nor of what they were doing, but she did trust him, and that was all that mattered. Panting herself trying to get her breath she answers him, licking her lips.

A… bit like… roasted...candy nuts...it was really good.

He chuckles at her.

Good. Cause we have a ways to go yet.

Shadow pulls Micha up and brings her close to him and kisses her, getting a taste of his own seed as he goes and lowers his hand downwards and starts rubbing her clitoris making her gasp out.

Nya...SHADOW!

He chuckles at her and rubs a bit harder as she clenches her teeth and arches her back.

Like that do you?

Oh CHAOS… yes….

He rubs a bit further down almost to her entrance and starts to pant more and moan out.

S-S-Shadow...what...oh god…. Are you doing?! Oh that feels good… d-d-don't stop…

She pants out as she holds onto him. He holds onto her and brings her down to the shower floors. Once there she leans into him sideways with her legs spread open as Shadow rubs her pussy. She places her left hand on his chest and bite down on her right index knuckle as she watches through an open eye. Shadow goes and leans down and starts sucking on her right breast causing her to arch her back. After a moment he looks up at her and he kisses her. He whispers into her ear asking her a question.

Can I put my fingers in Mich?

Yes, you can Shadow. But…

Shadow kisses her neck and down her shoulder…

But what?

Be… a little rough please….just a little?

As you wish Micha.

Shadow says as he goes and he licks her shoulder and neck, as he goes and he bites down on her shoulder, piercing the skin and drawing blood from it. Micha cries out as he does this arching her back as he holds onto the spot of where he bit her and reaches down and slides two fingers into her causing her to gasp out and pant.

Sh-shadow oh chaos…

Shadow goes and removes his fangs from her neck and licks the blood off her shoulder.

Hmm… someone sure is enjoying herself. You're already wet down here.

D-d-don't say...such things Sh-Sh-Shadow…

Only telling the truth. Nothing more.

Shadow goes and takes out his fingers and shows her.

See? Your dripping wet down there, and we barely started.

Shadow goes and brings his fingers to his nose and sniffs them. The scent there was sweet smelling, like sun kissed berries.

Sh-Sh-Shadow what are you doing?

He ignores her for a short moment and goes and takes a small lick at her juices on his fingers. He savors the taste for a moment, and finds that it matches her scent as well. He looks at Micha and gives her a sly grin as he goes and offers his fingers. She looks at him and goes and licks her juices off his fingers.

Well?

Like sun kissed berries.

That's what I thought.

He goes and slides his fingers back into her wet pussy, going deeper this time. When he reaches her core he starts to finger her. She moans and pants as he fingers her, her vaginal muscles clamping onto his fingers like vice grips.

Oh...SHADOW… faster….p-p-please…

Feeling her muscles clamp down on his fingers, he goes and fingers her just a bit faster, but not too hard, he moves his fingers around in her individuality and this drives her wild. He slows his fingering down a little and he takes them out and starts rubbing her tail hole. She looks at him in surprise. He gently rubs it as if asking for her OK to finger her tail hole. She nods at him and he goes and places his two wet fingers into her tail hole. She clenches her teeth together and she buries her face into Shadow's chest again as she clings onto him getting used to having something up there.

He goes and kisses the top of her head as he slowly starts to thrust in and out of her.

Oh CHAOS that feels weird having you finger me up my tail hole Shadow.

You want me to stop?

N-NO… I said…. Said...ooh harder…..it...feels weird….n-n-not….OH CHAO YESSS… that I didn't like it! Oh that feels good. More Shadow pleeease!

Shadow goes and fingers her tail hole faster. She wiggles around and plants hard.

Sh-Sh-Shadow...d-d-don't stop… I'm about… to cum… I think…

Shadow goes and pulls out his fingers and Micha comes down from a pre-sexual high. She pants and looks at him.

Why...why did… you stop? I was...almost...there…

Because you're almost ready is why.

Ready? Ready for what?

Take a good guess.

He smiles at her and her face goes red.

R-r-really?

Mmhmm..

Shadow goes slides out from under Micha and Stands up. He holds out his hand to her and she takes it, he helps her up and tells her to stay right there as he goes and shuts the water off. He comes back over and he picks Micha up bridal style and she holds on as he carries her to the bed. He sets her down in the middle of the bed and goes back into the bathroom and gets something. As he comes back out she could see a bottle of lube in his hand as he sets it down on the nightstand.

What's that for Shadow?

He goes and cocks a sly grin and answers her.

I plan to get both your holes tonight Micha, so just lay back and let me do my thing.

Blushing she nods at him as he goes and crawls onto the bed with her and goes and starts kissing her. He cups her face with his hands as he takes one of his hands and runs it down her body, feeling her soft fur as he runs his fingers through it. He gently pushes her down onto her back and he gets on top of her. He slowly starts kissing her neck, then at the spot of where he bit her a moment ago. He goes kissing his way down causing her to pant.

He grabs a hold of her right breast and kneads and starts to suck on the nipple once more. She pants out moaning as he slowly reaches down and cups her pussy with his left hand rubbing at her clitoris. She goes and bite down on a knuckle while through one eye trying not to cry out too much. He goes and he slides his fingers back into her and starts fingering her once more. This causes Micha to go and cry out at last.

Oh Shadooow! Please...don't stop this time...

As he fingers her, he keeps sucking on her breast causing the nipples on both to become hard. As he starts sucking on the left one for a 3rd time he could taste some liquid coming out of it and he looks up at Micha and smiles at her as she blushes, as he sucks harder. After getting a good mouth full he goes and swallows.

Tasty.

He says as he licks his lips. This causes Mich to turn a deep red and look away.

Now to try part one of the main course down below.

He goes and gives her a sly grin and she blushes. He goes and leans back down onto her and slowly makes his way down giving soft kisses here and there as he keeps fingering her and not stopping. He makes it to her navel and looks up at her with his crimson eyes that were full of lust. She nods at him panting as he goes and makes his way down to her now wet pussy. He goes and buries his muzzle into it, taking in her scent once more.

Such an amazing scent, Micha.

Stooop Shadow. Don't tease me like that….

Relishing in her scent he goes and licks at her nub and starts sucking on it. Micha cries out moaning and mewling as he does. He keeps fingering her, forcing her juices to flow out of her. He laps at them as he goes and removes his fingers from her and he looks up at her and sticks his fingers into her mouth where she starts to suck her own juices off.

He puts his muzzle back down to her pussy and he latches onto it licking at her silky soft pussy.

oh...Sh-Sh-Shadow… oh CHAOS… more… please….Nyah….

Shadow goes and sticks his tongue into her wet virgin pussy and it sends her nearly over board as she goes and reaches down and grabs his head as she arches her back.

SHADDDOOOOW! DON'T S-S-STOOOOP...PLEASE! OH SWEET HOLY MOTHER OF QUEEN SALLY'S ROYAL JEWELS! GO DEEPER!

Shadow goes and pulls her closer to him as he goes deeper with his tongue.

I-i-i don't know...W-Wh-what you're doing…. With that tongue of yours… but don't stop!

Shadow oblige her and after a few good more licks he ends up hitting her sweet spot that causes her to hold his head in place as she wraps her legs around him holding him there and she has her first ever orgasm. After 5 minute Micha let go of Shadow and lay there panting. He comes up smiling at her as his face is covered in her juices. He licks his lips and muzzles off and chuckles at her as the rest of her juices flow out of her and down her tail hole and to her tail.

I should have expected that, after my first girlfriend.

He goes and wipes the rest of her juices off his face and licks his hand off. Mich looks up at him panting.

What...was...that? Just...now… it felt… INCREDIBLE!

She goes and falls back on the pillow panting, as beads of sweat roll off her. Shadow leans over her and kisses her.

That my dear was an orgasm, and from the looks of it a strong one to. He he… You had me held down there for a good 5 minutes as you came.

I'm sorry Shadow.

Don't me Micha, it's only natural for a woman. Besides your lucky I can hold my breath for so long ha ha…

Micha goes and blushes red and looks away annoyed.

I said stop Teasing me Shadow.

But it's fun. Not to say you're ready now.

She looks at him and blushes as her ears fall in a shy way.

You sure?

I am. But if you're happy with what we just did then we don't have to go all the way tonight. We can try another night why we're here.

No I want to, it's just…

Still a bit scared?

Yeah.

Well like I said before. I want to get both your tight little holes tonight, and with as much as you came I won't need the lubrication for your tail hole.

But Shadow?

Don't worry I'll be gentle I promised I would remember?

She nods at him.

But what if I don't like it?

What happened to the kick ass, brave, take you on, take no shit attitude, sexy parkour women I met 2 days ago?

She's still here. Just… this is ….kind of the real me when not out on the battlefield, or race track. Or whatever. I hide the real me when I'm out there so people don't think me weak or anything. It helps me focus when out there cause I know I have a job to do, and if I let the real me out it could jeopardize things, and I don't want that to happen again.

I see. Listen, you don't need to pretend around me OK? I won't hurt you in any way shape or form. I promised I wouldn't, and I keep my promises.

She looks at him and nods.

Your right you did promise me and I believed you.

Good. Now relax and let your tail hole. I'll penetrate you like so and I'll show you how good I can really be.

Actually? Shadow?

Hmm?

Do you think you could do me...well… you know….

She asks him blushing. He smiles at her and kisses her.

Sure Micha. Roll over and give me you backside.

She smiles at him and rolls over and gets up on her knees and lays her front end down, and moves her tail to the side. He goes and he leans over her as he grabs a hold of his cock and rubs it as he takes couple of fingers and puts them into her already sensitive pussy and goes and scoops out any leftover juices and spreads them on here tail hole and inserts his fingers into her tail hole making her gasp out at the feel of them in there again. He rubs his cock against her pussy collecting any juices from her wet pussy onto his cock. His cock hardens once more after doing this.

He leans over her and holds onto her as he kisses her cheek.

You ready Micha.

She nods at him and sits back up taking hold of his cock and lines it up with her tail hole.

Relax your muscles or it's going to hurt.

Taking a deep breath a couple of times she lays there with her back end up as her tail goes fully limp.

Good girl Micha. Now I'm going to go slowly.

She nods at him. Even if it did hurt, she would endure it no matter what. Shadow goes and he mounts her as he slowly pushes his hard cock into her tail hole slowly. She gasps out at the feel of it. His cock was a lot bigger than his fingers were. She clenches her teeth trying not to cry out as she squeezes her eyes shut as tears form. She told herself she would endure it no matter what, and she would too.

You doing OK Micha? It doesn't hurt too much does it?

Taking a deep breath she answers him.

No it doesn't. Not really.

You sure?

Yes. Please keep going. It's starting to feel good.

Even though she had meant that last part to be a little fib, cause it was hurting like hell for her first time, for some reason it came out as the truth. Shadow nods at her and he goes in even deeper. He finally passes the entryway and as soon as he does he slides in so fast that it causes Micha to cry out in pleasure as she arches her back in as a new orgasm hits her. She starts to cum again for a second time that night as her juices overflow. Shadow goes and leans over her and holds onto her.

Sweet Mother Of Queen Sally's Royal Jewels your tight back here. It feels amazing back here. It feels like your ass is trying to suck every inch of my cock in you.

Without waiting anymore he goes and tarts to thrust in and out of her tight ass. Micha was on cloud 9 and didn't even mind how he didn't bother waiting for her OK. Shadow goes and starts slowly at first with a couple of thrusts, but he starts to pick up speed and goes and really thrust into her. Micha goes and cries out in pure pleasurable bliss, panting hard with her tongue hanging out.

Nyah..Shadow! Oh CHAOS… more. Please give me more. Oh chaos your cock is amazing.

Shadow goes and grabs onto her tail and pulls on it as he thrust into her.

Yesss!… like that… oh sweet CHAOS that feels amazing… love it so much! Oh Shadow, harder please!

Shadow goes and panting he takes hold of Micha's hips and thrust harder into her. Beads of sweat start to form on him as he fucks her tail hole silly.

Oh Micha! Shit! It feels like you're sucking me in!

He goes and he leans on her and holds her thrusting faster into her as he goes and bites down onto her left ear making her yelp out in surprise. He holds onto her by the ear and thrust even faster into her. Micha didn't know which was up or which way was down right now. Shadow grabs her breast and starts pinching at the nipples and pulling on them. He leans over to her right side and sucks on it as he thrusts into her. After 10 minutes he goes and pulls out of her and turns her over onto her side.

Taking her left leg, he goes and lifts it up and holds onto it as he shoves his cock into her tail hole once more. He starts thrusting in and out of her like before. At this angle he was able to reach her pussy once more. He goes and fingers her again as he continues on fucking her ass. After about 15 minutes Shadow has Micha in his lap facing him. They hold onto one another as he thrusts into her ass. Sweat covers their bodies as he holds onto her.

Micha… I'm about… to cum…

Th-Then do it….i-i-in me…

Shadow holds onto her as he gives one last thrust into her ass. They cry out together as he ends up cumming into her ass sending a thick load of his hot potent seed into her ass.

NYAH!...SHADOOOOW!

SWEET CHAOS! MICHAAA!…

They pant catching their breath for a moment.

Oh Chaos that was nuts.

Heh.. You think that was crazy just wait. We still have the final course to finish. That's if you're up for it?

I think I am yeah?

He smiles at her and kisses her as he lays her down on her back. He pulls out of her making her gasp out.

He goes and kisses her and holds her. He works his way down her chest slowly all the way down to her navel. He goes down even farther and he kisses her clitoris and sucks at it.

Sh-Shadow… oh...p-p-please… it's still so...oh Chaos...sensitive…

He chuckles at her as he kisses it one last time. He comes back up and kisses both her breasts and then comes up to kiss her lips. They kiss for a bit exploring one another yet again. After a few moments they go and they roll onto their sides in the spoon position, with Shadow behind her holding her. His cock was right between her legs rubbing against her waiting pussy making her softly moan out.

Micha, before we do this, I need to know something?

Shadow, I said I'm sure of this.

It's not that.

He goes and lays soft tender kisses on her shoulder and neck as she looks at him and he kisses her why rubbing her pussy and making her wet.

Will be doing this without protection. Are you going to be OK with that?

Yes I'm OK with that. So I'll be OK.

He nods at her and kisses her.

Then are you ready for this?

She rolls over and she kisses him nodding.

Yes I'm ready Shadow.

Shadow takes hold of her and lifts her right up a bit. He rubs his cock against her pussy and after a moment he goes and inserts the tip of I cock into her wet warm pussy. Before he fully pushes himself all the way in he looks at Mica.

Ready?

Yes, and don't go soft on me either. Ram it into me hard and fast.

Ne nods at her and he kisses her. As they kiss, Shadow goes and with a fast, hard thrust, he rams himself into her virgin pussy. Micha breaks that kiss and cries out arching her back, till she goes and buries her face into his chest gasping out and crying from the pain of having her flower taken from her for the first time. Shadow could feel the blood from her now broken flower wash over his hard cock as he starts to thrust in and out of her not letting her get a feel for him like she asked.

Oh Chaos, that hurts.

Shadow goes and holds on to her as she softly cries into his chest.

Do you want me to stop?

No, keep going...please…

He softly nods at her and he keeps thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace. He holds onto her till he goes and rolls her over onto her back why still in her. He places his hands on either side of her as she lays there and he starts to really thrust into her, not letting up his pace even once. He takes hold of her legs just under the knees as she holds onto his arms. He thrusts deeper into her panting as he thrusts ever harder into her. 30 minutes into their sexual fun, the phone rings just as Shadow has Micha leg on his shoulders as he goes deeper into her. After the 4th ring Shadow gets annoyed and answers it as Micha moans out.

THIS BETTER BE GOOD!? I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!

As if to prove a point, Micha cries out…

Oh SHADOW!..Nyah!… oh CHAOS! I swear to Queen Sally's Royal Jewels you're even deeper than before. Oh CHAOS! Please thrust harder… I'm almost there...Nyah!

Shadow smiles at her and goes and thrusts harder yet….

_**On the other side of the phone…**_

One of the kitchen staff members, a dog, who had called up to Shadow to see if they would like anything brought up to them for dinner, stands there as his face goes stark white as his glasses go crooked as he listens in shock at the sounds in the background. His whole face goes red as he holds the phone away from his ear as a drop of blood drips from his nose. He blinked a few times.

_Oh Shadow...please go faster, I'm… I'm… almost there! Nyah! Harder please! Oh CHAOS! Oh god YES! Just like that!_

The few that were around him stopped what they were doing and looked over at him and listened in on the call for a moment. They all could hear Micha crying out a Shadow took her to a whole new level

As everyone stands around, there comes a huge Tigress and she looks around at everyone wondering what was going on….

_**Back in the room…**_

_WHAT IS EVERYONE STANDING AROUND FOR!? THIS IS A KITCHEN! NOT A DAMMED BLOOMING RADIO SHOW! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!_

Shadow could hear shuffling around and before long he heard a new voice.

_So sorry Master Shadow. We didn't mean to disturbed you sir. We only called up to see if you and your lady friend wanted anything to eat. But seeing as how you a bit..AHEM… preoccupied right now I'll wait till you call us._

Thank you Hilda.

Just before Shadow hangs up he hears a new slightly older voice…

_May I please take the rest of the day off and go home to my Wife Miss Hilda?_

Go for it Stanley.

_Thank you sir._

_Thank you Master Shadow. I will await your call for dinner Sir._

After that the line goes dead and he hangs up chuckling.

Sh-Shadow?

He leans down and kisses her as he picks his speed back up. After 5 more minutes, Micha was in Shadow's lap as she held onto him as he thrust into her as she rode him at the same time.

M-M-Micha… I'm ready….t-t-to cum…

Oh Sweet Chaos I am to.

Shadow goes and lays on the bed once more as he allows Micha to rid him. Sitting half way up, he holds onto her hips thrusting hard, deep, and very fast till at last he cries out as does Micha, as he pushes hard against her cervix.

MICHAAAAA!

SHADOOOOW!

They end up cum at the same time. Her juices mix with his hot, thick potent seed as he goes and fills her womb. After a bit Shadow goes and lays back onto the bed panting as Micha goes and lays on top of him as his cock slides out of her. She snuggles into his chest fur sighing as he holds her.

That was amazing Shadow. I didn't think my first time would be like that. It felt wonderful.

I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Micha, and I was happy to make it special for you, and that I was the one to do it with you.

Funny how this all turned out you know?

How so?

Micha goes and looks at him and kisses him smiling.

We only met like two days ago, and now were having sex without even being together like a couple.

Who says we ain't after today?

He goes and smiles at her.

Shadow?

Would it be so bad if it were to happen?

Well no? I guess not. But we only met two days ago. Don't you think that's a little soon to be going out?

What's the matter? Is the little Weasel-Wolf scared of a CHALLENGE?

O-O-OF COURSE NOT! I beat your so called challenge today and won. So you wanna make this new found relationship one to THEN YOUR ON BUSTER!

Shadow goes and chuckles at her and he goes and rolls over causing her to fall off him as he kisses her and pulls her close. She goes and softly hisses out and Shadow tilts his head at her.

You OK Micha?

She giggles sheepishly smiling at him.

Y-yeah. Just a bit sore is all after our little romp.

He chuckles and kisses her.

That is to be expected since it was your first time, and you didn't want to go slow after you got a taste of me.

You're doing it again Shadow.

I can't help it. It's fun teasing you.

She sighs and snuggles into his arm and buries her face in his chest fur.

Does being utterly EXHAUSTED come with the territory as well?

She goes and yawns out stretching a bit as she feels like she was going to doze off any minute.

When it's one first time, or it is good sexual fun like that, yes.

She goes and smiles tiredly at him as she slowly dozes off. But as she does there comes a loud thunderous boom and it startles Micha awake to the point she goes and screams out and backs away from Shadow till she falls off the bed as lightning flashes over head.

MICHA!?

He goes and gets off the bed to see if she was OK. He finds her hunched over holding herself as another loud boom sounds off overhead making her cry out. He kneels down to her level and looks at her confused.

Micha are you OK?

Before she could answer him a flash of lightning flashes across the sky making Micha jump and she goes and clings to him shaking like a leaf. Shadow was taken back by this for a moment, till he goes and holds her and pets her head softly.

Shhh… It's OK Micha. It's just a storm.

D-d-don't let go of me… p-p-please Shadow.

Don't worry Micha I won't.

Another boom crosses the sky making Micha cling tighter to Shadow. He looks over the bed and out the window thinking as he keeps petting Micha head trying to calm her. He remembers Amy being a bit scared of storms too. But she felt safer when he was around. But the one thing that always helped her truly relax during them was a hot bath, and needless to say they both needed one after their fun.

Micha I need you to let go of me a moment. I have an idea that could help you calm down. But I need you to let me go to the bathroom.

Shadow?

Trust me.

She nods and lets go of him.

Stay right here till I come get you.

He gets up and heads into the bathroom and turns the hot water on in the tub and fills it with bubble bath once more. He comes back out as a bolt of lighting flashes along with a thunderclap at the same time Micha screams out as she gets up and runs to Shadow who had just come out of the bathroom. He holds her as she shakes.

Easy Micha. It's OK. Come on I got a nice hot bath going for you.

He guides her into the bathroom and helps her into the tub.

Just relax OK? I'll put my MP3 player on for you and I'll be right back. I'm going to call down and have the maids clean up in here for us.

She nods at him as he goes and turns his MP3 on and he heads out with the Chapman bottle and glasses from earlier that day and closes the door behind him. After about 10 minute he comes back in and checks on her.

How are you feeling?

Better now, and a bit relaxed.

He gets in the tub with her and he holds out his arms to her, gesturing for her to come over. She does and she snuggles into them.

The maids will be up soon to clean the bedroom up, and I called down to have something brought up for our dinner. I didn't know what you liked so I got us both Hilda's special. I hope you'll like it. Most do, and lastly I checked the weather out and it looks like the storm it's going to be here for the next two days without stopping.

Oh joy.

She rolls her eyes sighing.

What am I gonna do till it passes in two days? If you haven't guessed I'm not overly fawn of storms.

Really? I couldn't tell whatsoever.

Oh don't even.

She smacked him playfully. He chuckles and holds her close.

Don't worry we'll think of something. But I have the blackening curtains closed so they will at least keep some of the storm out.

30 minutes later there comes a knock on the bathroom door. Shadow goes and gets out of the tub and wraps up in a towel and opens it. Standing on the other side was an Echidna woman.

Master Shadow?

Yes, what is it?

I'm sorry to bother, but the room has been clean and the bed has been remade, with fresh lien and Hilda said dinner would be up shortly as well sir.

Thank you. You may go now and make sure where not bothered for the rest of the night unless it's an emergency, or someone asks for me specifically, understand?

The woman goes and bows. Yes sir I do, and I'll let the rest of the staff know.

Good, now go.

She bows and takes her leave as Shadow goes back to Micha, who goes back to snuggling him when he gets back in, after a bit the water starts to cool off and they get out and take a shower together.

After having another round of fun together they get dressed and have dinner.

After a bit they go and watch a movie together. Micha was snuggling Shadow under a blanket and was fast asleep on top of him, as he held her. Not wanting to wake her up he smiles and pulls the blanket up more onto them as the storm rages on, and he falls asleep soon after.

Come morning Shadow wakes up still half asleep when he feels something down below. He moans out and pants softly as he sees the blanket moving. He goes and throws it off him to find Micha giving him a morning blow job. He looks at her annoyed at having been woken up, but before he could say anything he cries out as he ends up cumming and Micha swallows it.

She looks up at him smiling.

What are you doing?

Sorry but your friend here wanted to say hi this morning so I thought I'd say hi back.

He looks at her annoyed but with a slight grin.

Mm-hmm? Turn around Micha.

Shadow?

He points at her making a turn around motion and she does as she's told.

Now bend over.

Shadow what are you going to do?

Don't make me repeat myself Micha.

She nods and does as she's told. He smiles as he sits up and without warning he slaps her ass hard making her cry out and look over at him. Before she could say anything he has her by her tail and he lifts it up and he takes hold of her panties and them down.

Shadow what are you doing?

Punishing you for waking me up.

Punishing me?

Before she knew it, Shadow had lined his cock up with her pussy and not bothering to rub it against it he rams his cock into it making her cry out as he holds her by the base of her tail as he starts fucking her hard and with out mercy.

After an hour and half of morning sex they go and start there day….

So what will I do? Why are you gone playing Indiana Jones? Before the storm, the idea was to check out places to find Extreme gear riders.

Yes indeed. Well you have option 1. You can come with me, Eclipse and Veronica to find the signal in the jungle swamp. But with this storm I don't think you'll be much help.

You could be right. Even though when there's a job to be done I'm a whole other person. So what's option 2?

You stay behind and help Sonia find any data that could be useful.

Well I'm good with computers and such, but only to an extent, plus I wouldn't know what to look for so I'd be in the way I'm sure, and I don't want to be left here on my own with this storm.

They were walking out of the elevator, as S-pup ran ahead, and heading out to catch a taxi as they were thinking, as every one of the Staff looked over at them and greeted them. They head out just as the Taxi pulls up and all three of them head out to the castle. Once there, they head in and right to the conference room where everyone would be meeting. As they entered through the doors they could hear something was up. Rouge was the first one to see them walk in and goes over to them as Valon comes with her followed by Miles.

Hey guys, you're here.

What's going on Rouge?

Apparently someone tried to break into the royal vault last night during the storm.

Valon answers for her.

He's right. We don't know who it was or why they were here, just that they, 1. failed to realize that we had just about every kind of alarm known to Mobius, and 2. they failed to get away with their prize.

Which was?

That golden box you gave me before you left yesterday Shadow.

Miles tells him.

WHAT!?

Don't worry we got that guy before he could leave with it. But what I find funny is the fact out of everything in the royal vault, they were only after it and nothing else. So why only your golden box, why not the family jewels or anything else in there. There's got to be a reason.

So care to shine a light on this matter Old Chap?

Your guess is as good as mine is.

Hey Shadow?

Morning Faker. Rouge, Miles and Valon just filled us in on what happened.

So do we have any clue on who the block is your Majesty?

Please just Sonic Micha, and no we don't. We have her in one of the Enforcer rooms right now. We waited till you guys got here to go ask him some questions. Sally is down there now along with Manic, and a couple of Enforcers and Lara-Su is down there as well. Sonia is still in the Archives trying to gather Tikhaos data for you. Veronica and Eclipse have yet to get here.

So what now? There got to be a reason the yahoo wanted that golden box of yours Shadow. But the question is why?

Shadow walks over to the monitors and folds his arms and he places a hand under his chin thinking. Micha comes over to see for herself who the guy could be and tilts her head.

He seems familiar to me for some reason. Like I should know her, but can't quite put a finger on it.

Indeed.

_BEEP, BEEP BEEP! In coming call from Veronica…In coming call from Veronica…!_

Shadow looks at the screen and presses the incoming call button.

Go ahead Veronica where mostly all here.

_Hey Shadow, glad you're there. Was hoping you would be too._

What's going on?

_You remember those readings from yesterday I showed you?_

Yeah what about them?

_Well something new came up last night._

She goes and types in a few things and an image pops up showing the readings from yesterday, and the new ones from last night and the images from before the changes.

_The ones on top are from last night. The ones in the middle are from yesterday when we came over, and the ones on the bottom are from before the changes. Also I hope you don't mind, but we went out before the storm last night and I had Eclipse use his abilities and took readings and heard the results of them._

She goes and posts up the readings from Eclipse and the 4 young Arms powers.

Thank you Veronica, that was smart thinking. That saves us time. From the look of it, it looks almost the same but?

_There's something off about them. Like something missing from them almost._

Eclipse comes into view.

_I had Veronica take some DNA from me and the young ones and we compared them to the readings, and it looks like the readings and the DNA are very alike._

Yes I can see that. But how and why? What the hell is going on? Have you gone out to where you saw the readings last?

_No not yet. We only got the new ones this morning. We were waiting on you hoping you would come with us so we could go check it out together._

Right, I'm on my way and I'm bringing Micha with me for extra back up.

Shadow?

He looks over at her and nods, and she nods back at him.

Two right, I'll be coming along. You're going to need a tracker and I'm the best out there. So just leave everything to me once we get there.

_But have you ever tracked in a jungle swamp before? Everything looks the same and it can get confusing._

If she says she can do it then she can do it. Don't go questioning my team members abilities. I trust their strengths and weaknesses.

Shadow goes and looks at her annoyed. Daring her to try and question Micha and her abilities again. Veronica sees the annoyance on his face and backs off at once.

_R-R-Right so sorry. so..ah.. anyway. When do you want to meet up?_

Give us an hour. Something came up on our end and we need to deal with it first and foremost. It's early enough yet we should have time soon.

_What happened?_

Apparently there was a late night visitor, passed visiting hours and she tried to take something belonging to me and I want to know why.

_Right then I'll give you and Mich the coordinates on where to meet up and then we'll go from there._

Hey you mind if me and Rouge come along as well Shadow? You may need someone who can read ancient texts, as well as spot traps if it comes to it.

You 2 OK with that?

_If it's all the same I would rather keep the group small._

_I'm OK with it Veronica. It would be a good idea to have a couple more on hand. I'm sure the girl can hold her own, I know Shadow can, I went up against him before. But if we end up in a temple or something and you can't read the ancient writing then will be screwed. Knuckles can read just about any ancient text out there. As for Rouge, she can spot a trap a mile away. So it would be a good idea to have them along._

_Are you really sure Eclipse? I mean… well...er….there… so...OLD!_

Rouge and Knuckles shove Shadow and Micha out of the way and push and yell at Veronica…

WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!

DID YOU JUST CALL US OLD!? THE NERVE!?

I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT WITH AGE COMES GREAT BEAUTY THANK YOU! Though I can't say the same thing for Knux.

AS WELL AS GREAT WISDOM TO.. HEY! YOU CALLING ME UGLY YOU OLD HAG!?

OLD HAG!? WHY YOU EMPTY HEADED BABOON! YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!

WHY SHOULD I!

They keep arguing till Julie-su goes and shoves them both out of the way yelling at them.

THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO! RIGHT NOW! QUITE WASTING TIME! WE DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING DAY! SO IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW I'LL REALLY GIVE YOU BOTH SOMETHING **TO** FIGHT ABOUT! GOT IT?!

Yes dear.

Yes Julie-su.

Good. Now Veronica as Eclipse was saying. It would be a good idea to have them come along just in case. Though OLD…

She gives a pointed look at them both daring them to start again, but they don't..

They do have the wisdom and experience you will need along the way.

_Very well Julie-su I trust your judgment_, so they can come along.

Good. Now that settled, let's go see what we can find out about this thief.

After getting the coordinates from Veronica they head down to the too where the girl was being kept. As they all walk in they get a better look at h through a double sided window. She had her feet up on the table and was leaning back in her chair with her hands folded on her chest as if she was sleeping. She looked to be a Jackal.

She had very soft, almost gray fur. Her hair, inside of her ears, the tip of her tail, her muzzle and chest fur and stripes on her arms and legs, and her eyebrows were a light Dusty Rose color. Her belly was a dark wine red color. Her nose a medium dusty rose color. She had on a pair of very short shorts, that almost looked like a pair of panties, on the hem of them were dark mauve fur. Her top was in two different colors.

The bottom part was in black like her shorts, and the top part was in the same wine red as her belly fur. It had a gold band on the hem of it creating a sweetheart shape, in the middle of it was a blue gem stone. She had on a pair of gloves in wine red as well with black cuffs on them with a dark mauve stripe on it.

She had on long wine red socks that went all the way up and passed her knees the ended just under her stripes. They had black cuffs on them as well. She had on a pair of high heel boots in black, gold, blue, mauve, and wine red. The cuffs on her shoes had a bit of cloth sticking out like little wings. Around her neck she had a gold collar with a small blue gem on it. She had on wine red eye shadow.

So did you try talking with her yet?

No not yet Shadow. I'd assumed you would want to interrogate her yourself since it was your box after all.

Thanks. Micha come with me and follow my lead.

Sure thing Shadow.

They go and walk in and as they do the girl opens an eye and smiles at them laughing.

Well, well, well. If it isn't the Ultimate life form himself, and do my beautiful blue eye deceive me?

The girl goes and stands up looking at Micha in surprise.

Micha Manchester? Is that you?

Savannah Rose?! It can't be?

Shadow looks at Mich and then the one named Savanna cocking an eyebrow as the two girls as they hug.

What are you doing here you twit?

ME?! I should be asking YOU THAT Savannah. Why did you try and steal that golden box for?

My boss...Wait? Why do you wanna know?

Because it belongs to Shadow, that why, and it's important to him, so why did you go and try and take it for? Not to say how did you even get IN HERE?

That's easy, I've been working here for a time now as one of the castle staff.

How is that even possible. Even I know the King and Queen keep a list and more on hand of who's on their staff. Not to say, most all of them have the Family charm. So how did you even get one?

Well I'll tell you how. It was given to me. Just like all the rest of the working staff here at the castle. Also if you wanna know how I got past all them fancy security and such. Well? I have my ways as well. I always been good with being able to hack and bypass ANY security or firewall out there you name it.

I can do it, and last night when I saw Miles with that golden box, I knew at once I found my payday. Sure the pay around here was good, but I wasn't gonna stick around and be a cleaning lady to the royal family for the rest of my life. Especially with that damned dim witted perverted PRINCE running around. I swear to Chaos, next I see him he's gonna get it for that stunt he pulled on me.

He got you to huh?

Yeah he did, and I'll have his HIDE FOR IT!

Micha goes and snickers at Savannah.

So anyway. That's my story. So what about you? I haven't seen you since you moved away like what? Nearly 12 years if that?

Micha looks over and Shadow and he nods at her, and she sighs.

Listen Savannah. Right now is not a good time for getting re antiquated. What you did was huge and wrong. So now I'm going to ask you again. Why did you try and steal that golden box? For what reason?

Always strait to the point with your Micha. You haven't changed at all. When you're out on a job it's all about business with you first and pleasure after. So if you must know my boss wants it.

Who's your boss?

Shadow asks her.

I'm not saying Hedgehog.

She goes and folds her arms and turns around her tail swaying in a soft motion. Shadow goes and scoffs annoyed, he goes and slams both I hands down on the table making Savannah jump and look behind her. Her blood runs cold as she sees Shadow's eyes, as if she was looking at the devil himself right now, and he didn't look to Happy.

TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHO YOUR BOSS IS AND WHAT HE WANTS THAT BOX FOR!? THIS ISN'T A GAME!

Shadow goes and with a powerful thrust of his hands he goes and slides the table out of the way and into the wall to his left where it goes and slams against it breaking apart, why Shadow advances on her, looking like he was ready to kill her. Micha goes and stands her ground, even though she was terrified right now of his sudden burst of anger, ready to back him up should he need it. Savannah goes and cringes back out of fear for her life.

She slowly backs up into the wall and cowers there. She's seen this type of anger before. From HIM. Her boss, and the last time he was angry it wasn't good. Micha looks at her and gulps as she tries to hold her own, but the evidence was clear in her voice, she was a bit scared and intimidated right now.

Savannah you best tell him what he wants to know. This isn't a game. All of Mobius is in danger right now, and that box could be one of many keys to save it, and with how ticked off he is right now I don't know what he will do. So PLEASE just tell us what we want to know.

Micha begs her as Savannah slides down the wall behind her, curling up into a ball to scare to even move now, let alone say anything.

_Shadow I think that's enough. You're scaring her. I know you're upset but will find another way for her to talk._

Shadow looks behind him at the two way mirror, scoffing he looks at Savanna and huffs.

You have 4 hours till I'm back, if you haven't talked by then, then I'll MAKE you talk got it?!

Savannah cowers where she is not daring to say anything. Shadow looks at her and turns around and heads out nodding to Micha to follow, she hesitates for a moment looking back at her old friend and follows. But before they leave Savannah yells out to the…

DOCTOR ISSA LONG! HE'S THE ONE YOU WANT! BUT DON'T LET HIM KNOW I TOLD YOU! HE'LL HURT ME IF YOU DO! HE'S ALREADY TOOK MY TEAM AND FAMILY AWAY FROM ME! SO PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! DON'T LET HIM KNOW IT WAS ME!

Shadow and Micha look over at her, and when they do they see she's crying scared to death of what was going to happen to her.

he...he told…. He told me he needs… the item in the box to help bring back some dark queen… I….I...I don't know what….he was going on about…. Just that if I got the box...he...he… he would leave what little….family… I have left! PLEASE MY BABY SISTER AND MOTHER ARE IN DANGER!

Everyone stops and looks at her in shock. Micha looks over at Shadow and runs to Savannah and holds her as she clings to her crying.

Micha PLEASE! He killed my father and brothers and my fiance, if I don't bring this box to him he will kill my mother and baby sister, and more than likely me and my unborn child. I only just found out I'm carrying my boyfriend's child in me. He killed Joshua a week ago when I failed last time saying if I fail again it would be the last straw. Please Micha help me.

Micha looks over at Shadow worried.

SHADOW!?

LARA-SU CALL THE NEW CHAOTIX AT ONCE, AND GET THEM HERE NOW!

Already on it Shadow.

Micha, follow Sally and take your friend to a room to rest.

Right away Shadow. Come on Savannah.

What? He's...he's helping me?

Micha goes and takes hold of Savannah and the walk past Shadow, but before they head out the door he stops them and looks at her.

I'm sorry I scared you like that Savannah, but don't worry I'll get your family back and save them. I may be cruel at times but I'm not heartless. Go rest and leave the rest to me.

Th-Thank you Sh-Shadow…

She leaves with Micha and Micha looks at him whispering… thank you to him. He nods at her as he leaves himself. Manic I need you at your best right now, and not at your childish cockiness. Got it?

Yeah I hear you Shads.

Shadow what are we going to do buddy?

Right now I'm going to head into the swamps with Manic, Knuckles and Rouge and meet up with Veronica and Eclipse and find that signal. I'll need you to use my secure private line Sonic and get a hold of General Risa for me at G.U.N.. Tell her your calling on my behalf and you need all the info she can get on Issa Long.

If you can't get through to her give her or anyone my bypass code.

Shadow goes and whispers into Sonic's ear and gives him his bypass code.

Right, leave it to me Shadow you know I won't fail you.

Shadow I got Argyle on the line. Should I tell him what's going on and have him get down here with the team?

Yes, and let him lead on this you're not going out in your condition. We can't have the next generation of Guardians getting hurt before they have a chance to run you and Argyle up a wall.

You sound like mom and dad you know that?

We're right here you know dear.

Yea I know. You guys were meant to hear it.

Lara-Su.

She giggles at her dad and kisses his cheek.

Love you daddy.

Right let get going, Knuckles, Rouge Manic come on.

They head out of the interrogation room and back up to the main floor. Just as they were heading out Valon came down with Angel.

Shadow, hold up a moment.

Valon? Was wondering where you got off to.

Yes sorry about that, I went to my room to get something for you.

For me?

Valon whistle and down the stairs comes a 3 tailed little silver and icy blue fox. She goes and stops near Valon and jumps up onto his shoulders and coos at him nuzzling him.

This is Misty. She belongs to Angel. I want you to take her with you. I already spoke with Angel and he agreed to let you take her with you for today. She has a shifting ability that could prove useful to you. I don't know why, but I get a really bad feeling about all of this.

Even Valletta said she's been feeling on edge the last few days. If only there was a way to get a hold of Mother, I know her tarot card reading could give us some insight on things. But we can't go home for a time and there's no way to make a call home. I do say these dimensional rifts are a pain when one needs help from home.

Upon hearing about Valon's mother, Shadow sighs and looks away ashamed. Rouges catches this and places a hand on his shoulder but he shrugs it and starts walking off.

Let go we're wasting time here.

Oh my, I do believe I hit a sore spot didn't I?

Don't worry he'll be fine. Anyway see you later Valon.

Rouge goes and takes hold of Misty and runs after Shadow with Manic and Knuckles following behind. They go and take Knuckles' car and they head right for the swamp. It takes them an hour to get there. On arrival they see Veronica and Eclipse waiting for them.

Your guys made it. But where Micha?

Back at the castle something came up and she was needed there. I brought Manic along, we can use him as trap bait and have him set them off.

HEY! OH COME ON SHADOW NOT COOL BRO!

Manic goes and huffs folding his arms. Shadow goes and grin at him chuckling.

I'm kidding. But with your speed you'd come out of it just fine. Now let's get going.

Right, the signal is coming from deep within the jungle swamps. It looks like it's coming from some old temple or something. I'm not really sure.

I tried to do a recon over near there, but every time I flew near there with Cregal it was like… I don't know… it was like something made him sick kind of, to the point it pulled him and me apart from one another. I fell out of the sky and lucky for me I managed to land safely on a twisted swamp beech. Cregal though…

He looks at the other 3 with him worried.

Whatever it was, it was like it zapped him of everything he had in him. He's back at Veronica's place resting. But he's really weak. I don't know if he will make it or not. I tried to get these 3 to stay behind but they insisted on coming.

Shadow thinks for a few moments on what to do.

Shadow if what Eclipse says is true. Then could it be possible on whatever is going on here it could affect you or even him and the other 3.

Him and the other 3 maybe? But with only being part Black Arms It shouldn't bother me. We saw the readings, we all did. But I don't know.

What if we have Eclipse and the young-lings stay outside why the rest of us go in. He can guard the entrance while the rest of us look around.

You alright with that Eclipse?

Sure I can do that when we get there yeah.

Right then let's get going we don't have time to waste.

Before anyone could say anything more Shadow walks off and starts heading into the jungle swamp. He lets Veronica take the lead as the rest follow. Rouge flies behind everyone to keep watch from behind. Misty catches a ride on Shadow's shoulder in the middle of the group as they head deeper into the swamp. Manic and Knuckles follow just in front of Rouge. Eclipse and the young-lings are just behind Veronica.

They take it slowly as they go through the deep waters and overly plush vegetation. Manic was the one who starts complaining first when a wad of slimy swamp moss falls on him as Rouge flies by.

Yuck.. You would think there would be a much easier way to get through here. I got swamp moss in places I didn't know I HAD.

You'll get used to it kid. It all comes with the territory of being a hero. It's never an easy job kid.

Easy for you to say Uncle Knux. You've been at this a lot longer than I have.

Oh quit your complaining Manic.

Easy for you to Aunty Rouge. You got wings.

Don't mean I'm not getting just as much on me you know?

OK you three enough. I'm not liking this either. But there wasn't not a lot of options to pick from. You all knew we were coming out here, you all should have put something better on.

They all quiet down after that and walk on. After another hour Eclipse falls back with Shadow.

What do you want now Eclipse?

Nothing just thought you'd like some company was all.

Well I don't so thanks. Just get back up there with Veronica, and stay away from me.

Aww come on Brother, don't you even want to know how I even got back here?

I'm not your brother so knock it off, and quite frankly I don't give a dame. All I know is if you turn on us I WON'T hesitate in killing you.

I won't turn on any one of you. I promise I changed.

Words speak louder than action Eclipse. So you best not be lying.

Shadow moves up ahead leaving Eclipse behind. After 20 minutes something started to bug him and he looked back behind him sighing annoyed.

So how DID you get back to Mobius anyway?

It started after our last encounter years ago. I managed to get away from everyone and I found a new home on another planet. Me and the young-ling stayed there for many years, doing our best to survive. We lived among the people there without a problem when one day war broke out. We did our best to stay out of it, but it was soon brought to us, and we had no choice but to fight. We did our best in helping the people there, but it did no good at first.

You HELPED another alien race to fend off invaders? That doesn't sound like you Eclipse.

I know. But over the years, ever since you killed Black Death, I become more clear on things in life. Anyway…

As I was helping out the people there, we were at odds on what to do. Till at last I knew I had to take a stand. I had to do something to help these people. They allowed me to stay on their home planet without the fear of the knowledge that they knew who and what I was. They saw that I was different then most of the Black Arms and saw them deep down I was conflicted with my past self.

They helped me raise the young-lings, found a way to make it to where what little seeds I had left of the Dark Spore Fruit left and turn them into a hybrid plant that could grow in any kind of atmosphere and environment, even on another planet. Thanks to their help over the years we grew strong. So together we took down the threat to their home world and I saved it. But not without a cause. The enemy saw I had great power and offered me a place among their ranks.

I refused their offer and I took down the leader finishing the fight. After which about a month later I left heading out on my own with the young-ling. We didn't know where to go. But I knew it would be a matter of time till their main force found me, and I was right. In short their ruler wanted me on their side, seeing how powerful I was. Told me either I would join him or he would kill me.

So what did you do?

How do you think I got here? I killed him of course. When I did we ran trying to get away. I took my ship and took the young-lings and we flew off. We were on the run for many weeks till at last we came on Mobius. I didn't think I'd see it again to be honest. With a last stitch effort we managed to take out the tree renaming ships and managed to save Mobius without anyone fully knowing what had truly happened.

I crashed Landed here in the swamps after that. We were in really bad shape and really weak. As we were trying to get away to find some place to hide, a smaller ship landed nearby, I could tell it was the royal ship to the enemy leader I took down. I didn't know what to do or expect at the time. I thought we were done for. That was till Sonia came out of no were and saved us.

SONIA!?

Yes. She was no more than maybe 10 years old then. She stood up to the prince that was on that ship. Telling him he had to leave due to royal protocols saying that he was in violation of them. That she would overlook it this time but next time she wouldn't be so nice. He laughed at her agreeing with her that he did step out of line, but it was only to thank me for killing his father off and ending his tyranny once and for all over his planet. After that he leaves without a problem. After waving bye to him she turns around to see if I was OK or not, saying I didn't look too good.

I told her I was fine and I started to head off with the young-lings. But before we got too far ahead we heard a scream and we turned around and saw she was being attacked by a ginormous swamp Cat and I knew we had to do something. So using what little strength Blurk and I fused together and managed to block its attacks. Then calling on Rhygenta we blasted the cat back but did little damage to it with being so weak. I told Sonia to get in my ship and hide, she didn't want to but she soon did. After which I managed to chase the Swamp Cat off, but not without getting badly hurt.

To end I found myself in a room 4 days later bandaged up and the young-lings close by. She told me what happened and in the end Sally and Sonic allowed me to stay on Mobius as a hero to the royal family, despite my past.

I see. So that's what happened, and you were OK with this Knuckles?

Not at first no. not after what happened. But after time went on I saw a change in him from before. And I got used to the idea. He's been a big help here on the Island and most of the people have accepted him even though he keeps to himself mostly.

Why wasn't I told of this?

More than likely due to the fact you were in time out so to say.

Good point.

Quite, all of you. We're here.

Where per-say?

Manic asks looking around and sees nothing but more swamp.

The readings say this is the spot. That we're right on top of it.

All I see is nothing but rain, swamp and more swamp. I'm so tired of the swamp already.

Hey that's my home you're talking about Manic.

Right… Sorry dude.

OK everyone span out and look for an opening of some kind. Something that looks out of place, anything at all.

Right!

After another hour Knuckles calls out to everyone…

HEY OVER HERE I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!

They all head over to see what he found.

What did you find Knuckles?

Don't know, but it looks like well hidden ancient ruins of some kind. They look like Echidna, but I could be wrong, and they could be either Dingo or something else.

Let's head in and see what we can find. But be careful.

Here I brought us all flashlights should we need them.

Veronica hands everyone a flashlight and they start looking. After a bit Misty yips out to them indicating she found something. Shadow goes over and moves the moss and vines away from a stone statue.

Can you read it Knuckles?

Let me see… looks like ancient Echidna I think? I can make out some words but not all of it.

Ye who seek away in, look below and not above. For fear of the dark will show you the answers you seek.

I can't read the rest, it's all mostly due to weather and time. But I think it gives a warning of some kind from what little I can make out.

So the door is below us?

Manic asks with his hands behind his head.

Like a trap door or something? But we have been walking around this room for nearly an hour now and we yet to find…

There comes a soft crackling sound as Manic walks around and stops. He looks down at the floor and before he knows it the floor around him starts cracking and falling in, and before he could run away he was falling in with the floor…

AAAAAAAA!

MANIC!

Everyone shots at once as he falls down the hole. They rush to the hole as Shadow calls down.

MANIC!? MANIC, CAN YOU HEAR ME?

I FOUND THE DOORWAY! Ow…

HOLD ON I'M COMING DOWN!

SURE NO RUSH, TAKE YOUR TIME, NOT LIKE I LANDED ON MY HEAD OR ANYTHING!

Though it probably would do him good, knock some sense into him.

Knuckles laughs at Rouges comment.

Alright you guys stay up here. I'm going down first to see if he's OK. If he is ill, call for the rest of you. Eclipse you remember what to do right?

Yeah stay out here and guard you all. But if it's OK with you all, I want to see if that strange thing that happened with Cregal was a fluke or not. So I would like to come with as far as I can please.

Fine but wait here till we know Manic is OK.

They nod at him and just as Shadow was about to jump down, Misty goes and shifts. Icy blue flames surround her body and when they settle down she is in a much bigger form of herself than before. She ignites her 3 tails and icy blue fire engulfs them. Shadow nods at her and she goes down first to light the way, Shadow jumps down behind her, his feet hitting the ground with a soft tap. He looks around and slowly walks over to Manic.

Hey you OK Manic?

He shakes his head holding it as Shadow holds a hand out for him. He takes it and Shadow pulls him up…

Yeah. Head hurts a bit but I don't think anything is broken.

Told you, you would be good for finding the traps and surviving them.

Oh HAR HAR Shadow.

He chuckles as he looks around shining his light around.

COO. CU-COO…

Hey I think Misty found something?

Help everyone down and I'll go take a look.

Manic nods at him as Shadow goes and heads over to where Misty was. When he got there she was sniffing at a huge stone door pawing at it. Shadow comes up to her and gently pets her head.

Good work Misty. Lets see what you found.

He goes and with her foxfire tails and his flashlight he looks over the door just as the others come over.

Did you find anything Shadow?

No not a thing. They look to be sealed tight. I don't see any way in, and it's so big I can't tell if there's away from up there. Rouge do you think you could try?

Sure thing Shadow hold on.

Rouge flies up and takes a look around, after five minutes she comes down shaking her head.

There's got to be away in?

Well if there's not I could always make away in.

Knuckles states by punching his fist together.

Even after all these years you haven't changed Knuckles, you know that? It's always brute force with you.

Hey it's worked in the past before Shadow.

Yes it has, and how many times has your brute force got Sonic or any of us into trouble?

Aah…

Mm-hmm… to many to count.

Then how do we get in? There has to…

STARLIGHT SHOT!

Everyone looked behind them and ducks out of the way as gunshots were fired at the stone door. It goes and a portion of it explodes and dust, gravel, small rocks and bigger chunks fall and go flying about everywhere. After the dust settles everyone looks at the new hole in the stone door.

What the?

Who the?

Uncle K you do that?

No?

Shadow folds his arms and sighs.

Micha?

Micha goes and walks up, blowing at the barrel of her gun and holstering them smiling, as S-pup barks.

Hey Boss.

Micha what are you doing here? I thought I left you behind with your friend.

Yeah you did, that was till the Chaotix showed up and helped her out. Valon told me you guys left and I grabbed S-pup and here we are, and you're welcome by the way for the new door. You're lucky I showed up when I did. That was pure bedrock. Not even the old man would've gotten through it without busting his Knuckles.

OLD MAN!?

Easy Knux.

Well thanks. But next time…

Micha walks up to Shadow and points a finger in his face and he looks at her as a look of annoyance crosses her face…

Next time you leave me behind and doubting my resolve on a job or not, the next shot will be at your ass GOT IT! Don't you EVER make a choice without me again ON WEATHER I CAN OR CAN NOT DO A JOB! I TOLD YOU I COULD DO THIS AND YOU THINKING OTHERWISE DON'T HELP IN THE LEAST BIT! SO DO IT AGAIN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!

Shadow goes and scoffs at her grinning…

You know, your kind of cute when you're mad.

Micha goes and looks at him like a gaping fish gasping for water, till her face goes super red and she goes and SLAPS him across the face, as the others flinch at seeing her do that, as she storms off and over to the new doorway and into the room beyond it. Shadow just stands there grinning like the Cheshire Cat at one of the Mad Hatters Tea Parties. Knuckles come over and grins at him.

Totally worth it?

Totally worth it.

Gonna punish her later?

You know it.

He walks off chuckling as he calls out…

So you know Weasel-Wolf you'll pay for that when we get to the hotel!

YEAH RIGHT IN YOUR DREAMS BUSTER! I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! NOW GET YOUR BLACK ASS IN HERE I FOUND SOMETHING!

Shadow and the rest head in and as they walk in they see S-pup lighting up the room.

Holy cow… look at this place.

What is this place?

I don't know but look over here?

Everyone goes over to where Micha was and S-pup shins his lights on a wall.

Shadow that's the Dark Arms insignia.

Yeah, I know. But what would it be doing here to start with?

H-h-hey guys…. S-s-something's happening?! The signal is going off the charts!

Everyone looks over at Veronica as Shadow and Eclipse walk over to her to take a look.

Whoa?!

What is going on?

I-i-i don't know. I-i-it just starting doing that when I got close to this wall here? Like something or someone is behind it.

Shadow and Eclipse look at one another as the others come over. They walk over to the wall and place their hands on it just as Rouge and Knuckles come over and do the same.

This rock feels weird. Like it's not quite rock, but flesh too.

Knuckles state as he looks over at Rouge.

Yeah and it feels warm as well. Like it's.. ALIVE almost?

Micha walks over sensing somethings off, as she whispers to Shadow and takes out her guns.

_Hey Shadow, somethings not right here? Something feels weird._

Shadow goes and he looks at Micha for a moment when his ear twitches as dust falls behind him. With lightning fast reflexes he goes and jumps on Eclipse knocking him out of the way as Manic goes and grabs Veronica and runs off. Micha and Knuckles jump into the air and out of the way as Rouge and Misty take to the air and fly up above everyone.

Something goes and moves, shifting around. As it does a massive eye opens up and it looks at everyone as they look back. It blinks its eye and lifts up its head and turns it at them and with a roar so loud it shakes the whole room and even the air.

Is that..?

a Black Arms…?

DRAGON!?

Both Shadow and Eclipse, who by this time had gotten up and moved over to the others, go and state at once…

**MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE CASTLE….**

So you're telling me, your Majesty, that Issa Long has this Girls family, of what little remains of it, with him, and if she doesn't get that box he will kill the remainder of them all. Is that it?

Yes general Risa, and since you told me you need him as well, I think this would be a good chance for us to work together, as long as you fill us in on what I going on, or THINK is going on.

Yes, very well. I'll tell you everything I know on my end. But it's not good. In return we will help this girl and the New Chaotix team out in saving her family. Be warned everything I'm about to tell you is….SHOCKING…. To say the least. So you best prepare yourself your Highness. You as well Queen Sally and Princess Sonia.

Sonic looks behind him and sees his wife and daughter behind him. Sally nods at Sonic as they look back at Risa.

We're ready General Risa, go for it.

Right it all began years ago during the final days of Shadows rule over Mobius…

_**Thanks to S-pup, Shadow finds another Chaos Emerald. The Emerald of Power. The moment Shadow comes into contact with it flares to life all on it's own, more than it normally would. But what is that? Could it be because he is one of the 7 Guardian Keys?**_

_**Sonic manages to get a hold of General Risa and has agreed to team up with the New Chaotix Team in order to save Savannah's family, who if she doesn't get a hold of the golden box given to Shadow will lose what little family she has left.**_

_**Shadow and the gang end up running into a long forgotten Dark Arms Dragon sleeping deep within an old cave of some kind. Needless to say they were surprised, but what was it doing there? What could it be guarding?**_

_**Things start to unfold this time around, but what could it all mean?**_

_**Find out in Chapter 5 Scouting Around and Mystic Town Part 2.**_

_**hey all fun fact time. Say!**_

_**So to start off…**_

_**1\. will start off with Eclipse. I have yet to really read the sonic comics of late so I only know that Eclipse escaped the last time. But I didn't know where to. All I remembered was to me, though evil, he seemed… CONFLICTED with himself on whether what was wrong or right. He did have more free will unlike most Dark Arms. So I figured, why not give him a new perspective on things. So after running away he manages to get himself off of Mobius for a long time. In doing so he learns that there is another way to life and he no longer has to put up with Black Deaths rule and he can do as he wishes now. So after finding a quiet place on another planet he finally makes peace with himself and who he could truly be many years later. With a better understanding of what is right and wrong. He had many friends when he came back who also helped him understand even better.**_

_**2\. for all the ShadAmy fans please don't kill me! I BEG YOU! I myself am a ShadAmy fan too. But I thought it would be nice to add a little something from the Shadow ships in here so I picked my favorite one, ShadAmy. So yeah. I thought I'd add a little twist and put Amy in during his rule over Mobius as his lover since he had to marry Sally as stated. Otherwise he would have taken Amy as his queen. I figured that with as long as Shadow has been around, he learned a few things why on ARK up to his capture 50 years prior to the game, and during everything else up to the Dark Arm saga of the game, up to when the time line got switched around, up to is rule, etc etc, he's had enough time to make a name for himself, and manages to keep it all even during his rule, just under different management. Thus the whole "cute pink hedgie" comment Micha makes, when she figures things out about Shadow and how he owns the most sought after hotel on Angel Island, The Shadow Rose. So yeah Shadow has money HA! Couldn't leave my husbano hanging now could I :3**_

_**3\. Cregal, Blurk, Rhygenta and Cyzer. AKA the Young-lings. I figured since Dark Arms don't really age and they were still in their young form, they would stay like that to better suit Eclipse's ability. So I kept them young even though they were quite a few years old. I mean can you imagine trying to high 4 fully grown Dark Arm followers like that? It wouldn't be easy, and with how they look like wisp's, after finding out after reading the Tangle and Whisper Arch of the comics, I like how Ian and the team made them just as small and cute. There POCKET sized, pretty much, or at most cute sized. So I decided to keep that concept.**_

_**4\. I told myself I wasn't gonna do another chapter part thing, but welp… here we go I am. So yea. With how this was going on, with a little bit of character development on Micha's part of who she is and such I figured it would be a good time to end it near where everyone for the forgotten Dark Arks Dragon and leave you all hanging for now why I work on part 2. I don't know how many parts I'll make this since I stated it was going to be a 2 day storm over Angel Island, and Micha couldn't go do what she needed to do for shadow. So yeah.**_

_**5\. yes I know…. Huge detailed part of the **__*__**AHEM* part with Shadow and Micha having a bit of "MIDNIGHT" fun as I like to call it. Don't ask if I was being UBER BOLD AND BRAVE with that one. To be honest… I was hoping to hold off when Shadow got with Eris, which will still happen just not for a time yet. So yeah…. ^/./^;**_

_**So for now that's it, and all I can think of. If I think of anything more as I'm going I'll try to put it in the next fun fact segment of the next part. I do hope you all like it.**_

_**This is CJ signing off till next time, and sending you Peace, Love and lots of hugs**_


	8. Chapter 5 act 2

We last left off leaving Shadow and the rest in a cave with a very cranky Dark Arms Dragon. The last of it's kind since Eclipse and the 4 young-ling Dark Arms. Who had been awoken by their presences in its home. Why is it there? Why was it left behind and forgotten when Black Doom was last here? What is it guarding, if it IS guarding anything at all. Or is it just a mere chance that they all ran into it? Back at the castle Sonic gets a hold of General Risa and tells her everything that has happened since Shadow showed up. In short she agreed to team up and help the New Chaotix Team save what little family Savannah had left, and tell him everything she's found out on her end. But before we head back to Shadow and the Black Arms Dragon, let's head 2,500 into the future for a bit and see what is happening there….

**CHAPTER 5**

**SCOUTING AROUND & MYSTIC TOWN!**

**ACT 2**

**2,500 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE, IN SOL CASTLE IN THE THRONE ROOM…**

A girl of 18 paces about with a finger under her chin as she holds her arms. She was a Snow Leopard, and her name was Amethyst. Her attire was simple yet pretty. She had on a white spaghetti strap deep sweetheart tank top, that was tucked into a pair of dark purple shorts. Around her waist was a black belt, and hanging from two belt loops was a double silver chain that had several star charms hanging from it. She hand on a two tone, umbra effect Midnight Blue, on top, and Amethyst, on the bottom, Swallow Tail jacket that spit up the middle in back forming two tails in a wave effect giving it an elegant look.

The sleeves on it only came down to just below her elbows. Around her neck was a dark Amethyst velvet choker with a crescent moon and sun charm on it, along with a long double silver necklace with a crescent moon and star charm. She had on short dark Amethyst boots with low heels that only came up to her ankles, they had silver zippers on the sides of them with star charms on them. Lastly she had on long stockings that came all the way up to just 6 inches below her shorts, they were in the same umbra effect coloration as her jacket. Her jacked, only on the Amethyst part, choker, and stockings all had silver sparkles on them giving them the feel of a night sky whenever the light hit them.

Her belly and muzzle were a very soft gray color. Her hair was long coming down just past her shoulders when it wasn't in a ponytail, but tonight it was, it was in two different colors to match her whole look. On the right side was yet another umbra effect of Midnight Blue as the main color and Amethyst 6 inches upward. The left side was the same thing only in reversed, on her hair was silver hair glitter lightly sprayed on. Her eyes where Amethyst, thus of how she got her name, and she had on Amethyst shimmer eye shadow. In her ears she had a set of silver crescent moon and star studs. Her left set had the crescent moon on top and star on the bottom and her right set was reversed.

She was well known around Sol castle as The Amethyst Star Princess. Not because of just her looks but because of her abilities as well. She was able to read the stars and planets and could foretell when something will happen, or has happened. Almost like tarot card reading, but on a higher level.

How can you two just LAY there as if nothing is WRONG! You can feel it just as much as I can, so don't tell me otherwise.

She goes and stomps her foot looking over at two Kistune's, a male and a female. The male was an Icy Blue color with Silver markings, why his mate was Silver and Icy Blue Marking.

SILVER STAR! ICE WING STOP IGNORING ME!

The female, Silver Star, goes and growls at her clearly annoyed. The male, Ice Wing, goes and places a Paw on his mates calming her as he looks over at Amethyst.

We are not ignoring you child. We are just as worried as you are about the turn of events. But there is nothing we can do. Angel and Misty are on their own right now. If there was any other way we would have gone with him as well, you know this. But like Queen Blaze and King Silver stated before they need to grow up. Angel more than anyone. You can't baby him every step of the way your highness.

But this is ANGEL we're TALKING about Ice Wing.

Sighing Amethyst goes over to the windows and looks out at the full moon as she places a hand on the window looking up, as she says in a soft almost shaky voice as she tries to hold back tears of frustration.

I know I baby him too much. But this is Angel after all. I know he needs to do this on his own and grow up. I know he can do it, we all know he can… it's just….

She turns around to look at Silver Star, and Ice Wing tears now freely flowing..

Daddy I'm scared.

Ice Wing looks at her, then to his mate who nods at him. He goes and gets up and walks over to his daughter allowing his Foxfire to take hold of him and shift him into his Mobian form. In his Mobian form he stood an even 7 feet tall, his fur was still the same as when he was in his Kitsune form. He had on a Silver and blue Kimono that reached all the way down to the floor. His eyes, like always, were a deep sapphire blue. He had on a pair of thin framed silver glasses. His hair was done up in a Samurai Bun held back by two beautiful Japanese Style Hair Stick. On the tips of dangled silver crescent moons and stars.

As he nears her, he opens his arms and she comes to him hugging him as he embraces her softly petting her head, shushing her gently as she cries. Her mother, Silver Star comes over and shifts as well. Her whole look was the very same as her mates. But in reverse. Amethyst loved how her parents were two opposites of one whole of a coin. Her mother comes over and embraces her and her mate as well, sighing as she holds them kissing the top of her head.

I'm sorry for snapping at you mama. I didn't mean to. I'm just so worried and scared. The darkness from the past is growing stronger, and if something isn't done soon… I-I-I don't want to lose any of you.

We know my dear, and all is forgiven. I'm sorry for growling at you as well. But you must hold on a bit longer.

The Sole Emeralds are restless. How can I hold on?

If we were younger then what we are today, Silver and me would have gone and left you and Angel here to watch over the palace. But sadly even in this time old age tends to do one in unless one is an immortal like you mother and father.

Queen Blaze.

Amethyst goes over to her and hugs her, Blaze returns the favor.

Don't worry so much Amie. Angel will be just fine.

I know but.

No buts. Now have you been meditating of late, like I wanted you to?

Yes I have but the Sol Emeralds are restless.

I know. I haven't been able to sleep well of late because of that fact. I'm guessing that's the same reason you're up too huh?

Yes it is. What of King Silver?

Silver Star asks her.

He's out on a walk in the gardens thinking things through. Even he's been having trouble sleeping. We all have from the looks of it. I had hoped when Sonic became King everything would quiet down, but I guess not. I guess something is always threatening the future one way or another.

Indeed your highness. But all one can do is hope everything will be OK soon.

Ice Wing states.

Has there been any word, sign? SOMETHING at all to help ease our minds?

I'm sorry Queen Blaze but no. I tried everything and the stars or the planets are speaking to me this night. I even went as far as to use my FoxFire magic and combined them with my Star Reading and nothing. Everything is as still and silent as the new moon's calling.

Then so be it. If nothing can be done for now, then we have no choice but to wait. Amie, do you think you could do one of your blessings please?

But of course your Highness. I'll head to the Sol chamber now and get on it.

She kisses both of Blaze's cheeks and bows to her before leaving. Saying good night to her mother and father she heads to the Sol chamber. As she walks down she is greeted by the night guards who go and follow her. Once there she tells them to stand guard as she enters the chambers. The door closes behind her with a soft clanking like sound as she starts to head over to the Mother Emerald. As she walks along she calls out to the chambermaids.

Open all the windows and doors please. Open the skylight as well.

The chambermaids rush to do as they are told as Amethyst goes and starts walking up the Stairs. Around her torches flickered in the soft breeze as she climbed the stairs. The chamber was huge and all around were pillars made of white white marble with gold veins. The torch light created shadows on the pillars as she kept walking up. As she continues on the Mother Emerald comes into view along with the Sol Emeralds themselves.

Milady Amethyst, the doors and windows are open along with the skylight.

Good. Where are the chamber men at?

They went to bed milady.

Then you and the rest will have to work the lift and raise the Mother Emerald up.

But Milady Amethyst, we never done that before, and Queen Blaze has forbidden the chambermaids to do so.

Amethyst goes and stops mid way up the stairs and turns around looking down on the one speaking to her.

THEN GO WAKE THE CHAMBER MEN UP NOW, AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT! HER MAJESTY ASKED I DO A PAYER FOR HER, AND I WON'T DISAPPOINT HER! NOW GO! TELL THEM THEY HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET HERE. THE MOON IS NEARING ITS PEAK!

Right away Princess!

The girl hurries off to go get the chamber men. Amethyst meanwhile goes and finishes heading up to the altar of the Mother Emerald and the 7 Sol Emeralds. Once there she could feel their power calling to her, igniting her flames within her. Once the chamber men got here to lift the altar up to the top of the castle she would combine her Star powers with the flames inside her and do a special prayer for Blaze. She knew just the one to do. She could hear heavy foot falls as men came from around the corners of the walkways of where the Mother Emerald was. Without needing to be told what to do they head right over to the lift and start cranking it up.

Hurry! The moon is nearing its peak and I can not miss it! I need to start the prayer the moment this is up. Be quick about it men!

The men hurry and do as they are told to and in just a few short minutes the altar of the Mother Emerald is up. Several the maidens come up to the altar with her robs but she stops them and dismisses them telling them there was no time for that and this was a different kind of prayer. They nod at her and leave at once. She looks up to the moon and ignites her amethyst flames, and calls on her celestial powers, combining them together to create her greatest ability. The Celestial Flames. This allowed her to use the power of the Sol Emeralds, along with her Celestial powers to be able to see into the past, present and at rare times future.

She goes and lifts up into the air slowly and hovers over the Mother Emerald about 300 feet up. But as she was about to perform her prayer something catches her eyes for a moment. Sighing she looks over to her left, and blended into the night, if one didn't know how to really look for him, due to his pure black fur and light tan fur and how he cold hide himself in his 5 foot long wings, was her pesky rat with wings, personal body guard and best friend who she loved, and yet at times hated more than anything in the Sol Zone. Her annoying best friend and occasional big brother, Maverick The Spectacled Flying Fox.

Maverick what are you doing here?

Got wind you were about to do a prayer, and you know I love your singing princess.

Maverick goes and opens his wings and flies over to her, gently beating them. She couldn't really stay annoyed at him for long. Smiling at him she shakes her head at him.

What will I do with you Mave.

Love me and put up with me like you always do, since you think of me as your "UNOFFICIAL" big brother?

She giggles at him, as he goes and holds her close as he wraps his 5 foot wings around her as she keeps them afloat in the sky.

Mave I need to do this. Blaze is worried sick about Angel. We all are. The darkness is growing stronger and none of us have slept.

If they would have let you go with him none of you would be stressing like this.

I know, but they were right though. It wasn't time for me to go. I'm needed here right now since I'm the only one that can control the Sol Emeralds powers. Blaze could if needed be, but she's getting on in year and with me being her apprentice I'm needed here. When the time is right the Sol Emeralds and the Mother Emerald will let me know.

I know Amie. It's just…

I know Mave. But it is my job as a Princess and protector of the Sol Emeralds.

Yeah… know…

He goes and kisses her cheek, and opening his wings he let go of her slowly till there only holding hands. As he slowly flies backwards he lets go of her hand as a soft puff of white smoke comes from his hands and in them is a Violin and bow. He brings his Violin to his chin and he starts playing a melody. One she knew all too well. She smiles at him as she turns to the moon, which is now at its peak closing her eyes she goes and calls on hers and the Sol Emeralds powers bringing them together.

As Maverick goes and plays softly he hits a soft high note and stars flying around her, down below the chamber maidens go and start playing their flutes and harps bringing a soft melodic sound up into the night sky. It was one of her favorite melodies he would play for her all the time…

**Memories Of The Night….**

Now is the time for the memories to be set free, so listen well and open your heart as I sing this prayer tonight

_"when sunlight fades away turning day to night,_

_the moon will go and rise to shine it's healing light,_

_when you're all alone close your eyes and make a wish,_

_memories of the night they go to sing to you,_

_make a wish dream a dream and you will be set soaring free,_

_flying across the stars cos this is what you need,_

_make a wish close your eyes and believe, you will see what lies beneath,_

_make a wish that will let go and be set free."_

Amethyst goes and starts walking upward holding out her hands as the flames ignite and her cosmic powers take hold. Star light flickers in the flames as she walks on singing as she nears 2,000 feet...

_"memories they call out at night,_

_to the moons healing light to guide you on your way,_

_take a chance your on your way,_

_take that first step and you will see,_

_just believe The Memories Of the Night.."_

She opens up her eyes as she takes on a serious expression as she holds out one hand and lets the flames fly outward and encircle the moon on the right side, she goes and does the same thing to the left till the moon is encircled with her Celestial Flames. The flames sparkle with her Star Powers as her Amethyst flames burn brightly, as Maverick sings..

_"as the night calls to you, let it guide you down a path,_

_one of hope and one of light down to the memories and stars_

_as daylight turns to night and the moon and stars shines bright_

_listen to my calling wish and come home to me…"_

From somewhere far off to the west, a sky blue light shoots up and arches over to where Amethyst is and hits the Mother Emerald making it shine brighter as it shoots a light up into the sky near Amethyst and Maverick and into the ring of Celestial Flames as the sing the next verse together,

_day and night, stars and moon listen to my healing call,_

_guide me down the path, this wish is just for you,_

_take my hand and hold on tight, and you will hear my healing wish_

_These dreams and memories are calling out…_

Maverick goes and look up at the ring of flames and nodding as he takes over the next few lines, as another light, a red one, goes and like the sky blue one, arches in from the south and hits the Mother Emeralds and makes it shine and it shoot up another light like before into the Celestial Flames as Maverick sings the chores...

_"Memories Of The Night,_

_their calling out to you,_

_and their asking for your help,_

_listen to there prayer and you will be set soaring free_

_listen now (Help Us Now), to The Memories of The Night…_

_"Memories Of The Night,_

_their calling out to you,_

_and their asking for your help,_

_listen to there prayer and you will be set soaring free_

_listen now (Help us now), to The Memories of The Night…_

Maverick goes and puts his violin back under his chin and starts going solo as the chamber maids and men start playing with him, as another light from the east, a blue one this time, goes and arches over Amethyst and Maverick and hits the Mother Emerald making it shine even brighter to a point to where it is almost blinding as it shoots a new light upwards into the ring of Celestial Flames adding its new power to the other. As Amethyst takes a deep breath she sees the 3 Sol Emeralds flare to life as the lights that represent them shoot up and into the Mother Emerald and into her Celestial Flames, as Amethyst sings once more.

_"I can hear the voices call to me their asking for my help_

_I need to listen to their calling wish "_

As she draws out the last word a green light from the north shoots up and arches over and into the Mother Emerald causing it to become even brighter still as it shoots it's new power up and into the Celestial Flames as it's Sol Emerald it represented flares to life as well. The prayer was nearly done. They only need 3 more to make it work, her's, Mavericks and one other from the southeast power. That is, if they would even hear her calling for help. Ever since they all had a falling out, before Angel had to leave, Jaden swore he would never help anyone ever again. She just hopped he didn't mean it, he was special to her and she missed him dearly. She looks over at Maverick and he was just as worried but goes and nods at her and just as he was about to start the chores again, a new deeper voice sings out making Amethyst and Maverick look over to where it was coming from. They look over to the new voice that was to there right and their eyes widen in surprise as an albino Spectacled Flying Fox and older brother to Maverick, was hovering there as he nods to his brother, as the sing the chores together, their voices making the most wonderful melody together.

_"Memories Of The Night,_

_their calling out to you,_

_and their asking for your help,_

_listen to there prayer and you will be set soaring free_

_listen now (Help Us Now), to The Memories of The Night…_

_"Memories Of The Night,_

_their calling out to you,_

_and their asking for your help,_

_listen to there prayer and you will be set soaring free_

_listen now (Help us now), to The Memories of The Night…_

_He nods at them and all three sing the last bit together…._

_The Memories Of The Night…_

All three of them go and thrust their right hand up into the air and light shoots from them of yellow, purple and white that goes and twists together and arch downward into the Mother Emerald causing it to become so bright it blinds everyone. Amethyst goes and covers her eyes as she feels two sets of powerful wings cover her, shielding her and them away from the light as it shoots out of the Mother Emerald and into the Celestial Flames causing it to glow brighter as it implodes on itself and burst outward into the night sky spreading its power throughout the Sol Zone and creating a barrier throughout the zone. Anyone who was still awake in the zone would have witnessed this spectacular event.

The light dies down and the Celestial Flames go back to encircling the moon as a reflective surfaces show on it humming softly. Jaden and Maverick go and slowly open their wings up as the light dies down and all three of them look at one another, Amethyst was the first one to poke her head out of their wing and look around. The light had died down and her Celestial Fire was still surrounding the moon. A reflective surface was shining in the middle of it as something played across it. Amethyst goes and pushes the boys away from her as she flies over to it and looks at it.

The boys look at one another forgetting Amethyst for a moment as she floats over to the Celestial Mirror and looks into it, they start to argue…

The fucking HELL Jaden! It's nice of you to SHOW up after FIVE YEARS!

Oh don't even START MAVE!

Why shouldn't I?! You go and you abandon us and leave us behind cause of your stupid PRIDE and don't bother showing your face up till now! SO WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU SHOWING IT NOW AFTER FIVE YEARS!? I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!

HEY I'M HERE AREN'T I!? THAT SHOULD BE ALL THAT MATTERS! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME THIS WOULDN'T OF HAPPENED AT ALL!

BULL SHIT JADEN! EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T SHOW YOUR BACK STABBING FACE WE WOULD OF BEEN FINE!

Hey could you two keep it down please I'm trying to see something here and you're yelling isn't helping.

Amethyst goes and asks them, barely looking over at them.

LISTEN MAVE! I'M SORRY I ABANDONED YOU LIKE THAT, AND LEFT YOU ALL! IT'S SOMETHING I REGRETTED TO THIS DAY DAY! IF I COULD GO BACK IN TIME AND FIX WHAT I DID BACK THEN, YOU KNOW I WOULD, BUT I CAN'T AND I HAVE TO LIVE WITH MY MISTAKE. SO GET OVER IT!

GET OVER IT!? **GET OVER IT?!** YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE DAMAGE YOU DONE WHEN YOU LEFT!? AMIE WAS DEVASTATED WHEN YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON HER, ON ME, ON ALL OF US! OUT OF EVERYONE SHE WAS THE ONE THAT FELT MOST RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED DURING THAT TIME! WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE SURE SHE WAS ALWAYS SMILING! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE PAIN AND SUFFERING WE WENT THOUGHT?!

Maverick goes and chocks on a sob as Jaden floats where he is gently flapping his wings looking at him as he looks away in shame.

IT TOOK MONTHS FOR AMIE TO REALIZE THAT YOU WERE NOT COMING BACK! THAT YOU MAY NEVER COME BACK! IT TOOK US ALL A LONG TIME TO REALIZE IT! IF IT WAS HARD ON ANYONE, IT WAS THE HARDEST ON ME. BECAUSE I HAD TO LIVE WITH YOU AND LOOK AT YOU FOR YEAR FUCKING YEAR, TILL YOU MOVED OUT, ASHAMED AT THE MAN I ONCE CALLED BROTHER! NOW YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO COME BACK OUT OF THE BLUE AND THINK EVERYTHING WILL BE OK NOW?!

I KNOW EVERYTHING WON'T BE OK NOW! I FUCKED UP OK! IT WAS MY FUCKING FAULT WE LOST LANCE TO START WITH! MY FAULT OK! I HAD TO LIVE WITH HIS DEATH ON MY HANDS FOR FIVE YEARS! I HAD NIGHTMARES FOR FIVE FUCKING YEARS! IT WASN'T TILL THREE WEEKS AGO I CAME BACK CAUSE AMIE SAID SHE NEEDED ME!

What?! AMIE?!

YES AMIE! WHO ELSE IN THE SOL ZONE GOES BY THAT NAME YOU DAMMED STUPID NITWIT!

WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE SEND FOR YOU, WHEN IT WAS YOUR FAULT WE LOST LANCE!

Getting annoyed now Amethyst goes and walks over to Maverick and Jaden and without warning she goes and grabs them by the ears as they yell out…

OW! THE EAR! THE EAR!

LET GO, LET GO! OOOWWW!

The two flap rapidly trying to get away from Amethyst but it was no good she had their ears in a vice grip and she growls.

I SAID FOR YOU TWO TO SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! THAT I WAS TRYING TO SEE SOMETHING THE MOTHER EMERALD WAS TRYING TO SHOW ME, YOU DAMMED FLYING SEWER RATS!

She looks at the two of them as the struggle to get free, but upon seeing her face they stop at once.

We're sorry Amie.

They go and say at once, a bit ashamed of fighting to start with. She goes and yanks on their ears as she lets go of them and sighs explaining things to Maverick.

Jaden is right Mave. I did call for him three weeks ago. I ran into him one day about 6 months ago and we been talking, slowly getting re-antiquated with one another. We found out during one of our meetups, we were both blaming ourselves for what happened to Lance that day. We found out after talking and hanging out in secret for a time now, that it wasn't either one of our faults. We both blamed ourselves for Lance's death that day. What happened that day was out of our control Mave. He wanted to do it, in order to save us all. To save the Sol Zone. You know this deep down Mave, that Lance wanted to do it. He loved all of us. He loved YOU.

But Amie…

She shakes her head at him, looking at him sadly.

No Mave. It's time to let go and move on. You know Lance would have wanted that. He wouldn't want you going on blaming your brother for something that was his choice. He wanted to sacrifice himself for all of the Sol Zone. If anyone? For the man he loved.

But Jaden… he was…. I SAW HIM THERE!

Maverick goes and all but wails out now.

Maverick, you know if I could have, I would have switched places with him. I tried my hardest to get him out of there but there was no time. Someone had to stay behind and hold the lever down so the rest of us could get out. Even with Vera's strength she was having a hard time trying to keep the door open. He knew what he had to do. Him and me argued over which one of us would stay behind to keep the door open for the rest of us to get out, and when I came up with an idea at the last minute it worked but we were out of time. He was too badly injured, and in a last stitch effort as we were nearing the door, well you saw what happened! THE WHOLE PLACE WAS COMING DOWN AROUND US! WHEN HE GOT BURIED UNDER THE CEILING I TRIED TO GET HIM OUT MAVE...I TRIED! But when I got that last peace off him it was TOO LATE MAVE! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! I GOT HIM OUT AND I HELD HIM IN MY ARMS AND WATCHED THE GUY MY BABY BROTHER LOVED DIE IN MY ARMS! WHAT WAS I TO DO?! TELL ME MAVE! WHAT WAS I TO DO!? HE TOLD ME WITH IS LAST DYING BREATH THAT HE WANTED YOU TO BE HAPPY AND FIND LOVE AGAIN! YOU KNEW I LOVED HIM TO! HIM AND ALL HIS STUPID DORKY GAYNESS! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND MAVE! YOU KNEW THAT!

Jaden goes and looks at his younger brother as tears flow from his deep sapphire blue eyes.

Stop being so SELFISH for once in your life and think how I may have felt leaving my best friend behind like that. Think for a moment Maverick. He was like another brother to me. You know this.

Amethyst goes and places a hand on Jaden's shoulder and looks at him before looking at Maverick.

Mave, listen. I know you're still hurting after all this time, and I promise you that when this is all over all three of us will do something really special for Lance. He was my best friend too. But right now I need BOTH of my best guards next to me. This is not the time to be fighting with one another. Think of what Lance would say if he saw you two of your right now.

He would say, if we were going to go argue like a married couple, to go into the bedroom together and butt one another till one of us cried mercy.

Jaden and Amethyst go and roll their eyes, as Amethyst face palms shaking her head sighing as she answers first...

Yeeeeah…That would DEFINITELY be something he would say alright.

I wanted to smack him every time he said that. OI, I loved that damned fricken Siamese Rat to death.

We all did Jaden.

Maverick goes and looks at his older brother, as Amethyst looks at them.

Well since he's not here no more I'LL say it… If you two are going to argue like a fucking married couple, go to the bed room and BUTT fuck one another till one of you cries out MERCY! But AFTER we figure out what the Mother Emerald is trying to SHOW ME!

They smile at her and nod. Putting aside their problems for now.

Thanks Amie.

Yeah… Thanks my love.

She nods at them and turns around and heads back over to the Celestial Mirror and looks into it finally at SOME peace for now. She watches as the event plays before her picks up where it stopped and plays over again. She looks on as a black monster shows itself, along with several people, and a Kitsune she knew all too well, being thrown back into a wall and forced out of her adult form as it attacks her and the others around them.

MISTY NO! MISTY!

AMETHYST WHAT'S GOING ON!

Maverick and Jaden go and fly over to her to see what was going on.

It's Misty she's hurt and in danger! I-i-i can't see all of it. But there are others to.

She closes her eyes trying her best to see better and more clearly.

There all in danger! I-i-i can see… see a Hedgehog…. He's black with red markings, a-a-and a red Echidna… a-a-and a bat….a-a-and another creature… I d-d-don't know what he is… he looks like the black hedgehog almost….wait… no!?…. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOT YET! I NEED TO SEE MORE PLEASE!

She opens her eyes and bangs on the mirror as it slowly starts to crack and the image starts to fade away.

NO! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU MOTHER EMERALD! LET ME SEE MORE! JADEN, MAVERICK DO SOMETHING!

She looks at them frantically, seeking help of some kind as all three watch the image unfold. Thinking fast Jaden was the first to react. Closing his eyes he flies back a few feet crossing his arm over his chest he starts saying something. Maverick catches it and goes and follows his lead.

_We call on our Sol Emeralds, the Emerald of balance and the Emerald of hope and light. We ask for your guidance and help this very night. Come to us now and give us your burning light, please help us with the princess blight. We seek to aid her in her time of need. Now come to us and set your light free!_

The white and yellow Sol Emerald's go and start to glow bright as they rise up into the sky and to their guardians. As they slowly float up there comes a shot from behind them as Blaze and Silver enter the chambers along with Ice Wing and Silver Star. They run up to the upper balcony and over to where Amethyst and the boys were and look up and call out.

AMETHYST! JADEN, MAVERICK!

They boys look down and back at one another and nod as they turn around and unleash their Sol Emeralds power.

SILVER YOU NEED TO STOP THEM NOW! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!

I'm on it Ice Wing!

Silver goes and throwing off his crown and cape, he goes and using his telekinetic powers he flies up as fast as he can to them. But as he gets there he is too late. The Sol Emeralds go and hit the Celestial Mirror and it glows brightly as Amethyst looks behind her and then back as the image becomes clearer to her.

Just a bit more I can see something now… just… wait...somethings wrong! JADEN! MAVERICK! STOP NOW! SOMETHINGS WRONG!

WE CAN'T STOP! IT'S LIKE ITS PULLING US IN!

WE'RE TRYING TO AMIE, BUT WE CAN'T!

Amethyst goes and looks back as she flies over to Jaden and tries to pull him back, but it does no good. She tries with Maverick but yet again it does no good. As she keeps trying Silver yells out she looks at him worried as a loud cracking sound could be heard, like an iceberg breaking apart, behind her as she tries to pull Jaden free of his Sol Emerald as Jaden and Maverick yell out.

AMIE LOOK OUT!

AMETHYST! JADEN, MAVERICK NO! GET AWAY NOW!

But before anything could be done, before Silver could reach them in time to save them, the mirror breaks apart with the sound of glass breaking as a Time Portal Vortex opens up and sucks all three in. Amethyst, Maverick and Jaden go and cry out as Amethyst reaches out as she and the two boys and the two Sol Emeralds get sucked into the Time Portal Vortex as she calls out to Silver.

YOUR MAJESTY HELP USSSSS!

Just as fast as the Time Portal Vortex opened up it closes right behind them.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Silver goes and flies back to everyone and lands. They run to him as he looks up at them.

I was too late to get to them! I'm sorry everyone.

Blaze goes over to her husband and holds him as everyone looks up to where the Time Portal Vortex was.

What do we do now?

I'm afraid my old friend, we hope. For there is not much else we can do.

Silver looks at Ice Wing and Silver Star then back up to where the Time Portal Vortex was, and states to his wife…

Do you think this was the will of the Mother Emerald?

I hate to say it but I don't think so. There was something wrong with the Celestial Mirror just before that happened. I have a feeling someone was calling out to her for help and a dark force got in the way.

But who would call out to her for help?

Misty.

Everyone looks to Silver Star as they see tears forming in her eyes.

She would be the only one that would. She loves Amethyst a lot, they have a strong sisterly bond that I now know can reach all the way to wherever they may be. Whether it be time or space.

Silver Star goes over to her husband and he takes hold of her as she cries into his chest.

Will they be alright Icy? Both our daughters are now gone.

Amethyst is strong and powerful, and though young, Misty is as well we need to have hope my dear. Amie has Maverick and Jaden with her so she will be safe.

They all look up at the night sky as Blaze closes her eyes and makes a wish.

_Please hear my call O Mother Emerald. I ask thee to watch over them and send a guiding light to them and return them home all safely to us._

The Mother Emerald goes and deep within it's heart a light shines and shoots off from it and to where the Time Portal Vortex was and it goes and follows the three wayward travelers…..

**DEEP WITHIN THE TIME PORTAL VORTEX….**

The light that had shot out of the Mother Emerald goes flying down the Vortex at lighting speed and homes in on Amethyst, Jaden and Maverick. They on the other hand were trying to stay together as best as they could. But because of the interference they were being tossed around like a fruit salad. After trying to hold onto one another, Maverick ends up being tossed far ahead of Jaden and Amethyst just as the ball of light shows up and splits into two and one heads for Maverick why the other one goes and hits Jaden and engulfs him in a bright light just as he ends up grabbing hold of Amethyst's hand pulls her close to him and wrapping his wings around her to protect her. Father down the other ball of light hits Maverick and like his brother it engulfs him as well. It creates a shield around him as he is sent flying farther down the timeline and a small portal opens up and shoots him out into the sky of an unknown part of Mobius.

**ON THE BATTLEFIELD…**

SHADOW SOMETHING GOING ON! I'M GETTING A NEW READING!

WHAT?! FROM WHERE? WHAT IS IT?!

AAAH!

Veronica goes and screams out as she ducks behind a bolder and looks at her scanner.

I DON'T KNOW? BUT IT LOOKS LIKE A TIME PORTAL VORTEX IS GOING TO OPEN UP!

Shadow goes and dodges out of the way of a massive claw swings down where he was as he lands on his feet shouting out….

CHAOS SPEAR!

He shoots one right at the beast's head making it roar out.

MICHA GO NOW! AIM FOR THE EYE!

Not missing a beat Micha calls out…

SHINING BALLISTIC SHOT!

A multitude of shots go and fire out of her guns as she aims for the dragon's head but the dragon sees this and using its wings he covers up its face as the shots blow up leaving barely a scratch on its wings. Micha looks on in shock as the beast's massive paw comes from the side smacking her across the room as Shadow shouts out.

MICHA!

Knuckles goes and jumps up high into the air and catches her coming back down panting and setting her down.

You OK Micha?

Yeah… What about you old man?

Knuckles looks at her chuckling as he punches his fist together taking on a fighting stance.

I may be old, but I'm not down and out yet. So what do you say YOUNGSTER? Wanna team up?

HA! me team up with the Guardian of Mobius legendary history!? I thought you would never ask!

Then let's do this!

Right-o Mate!

They go running back into battle as Micha shouts out…

Think you can throw me high enough to bypass those wings of his?

Leave it to me!

ROUGE IN COMING!

Not missing a bet Micha goes and jumps up into the air and lands on Knuckles palms and he goes and throws her up in the air where Rouge sees Micha coming up as she grabs hold of her hand and throws her higher yet as she calls out…

STARLIGHT SHOT!

Once more just like with the door, a multitude of shots fire and the go and the hit the Black Arms Dragon. It didn't know what hit it and couldn't cover it's face fast enough to protect it's eye. It roars out in pain as it paws at its face trying to get whatever it was in it's eye out. Micha comes landing down as Rouge and Knuckles come up and all three high five.

Nice work Mates!

You to Micha. Didn't think you still had anything left in you Knux.

Your telling me Rouge. I'll end up feeling it later, but if it helps get this beast down so be it.

Rouge, Knuckles, Micha you guys alright?!

Shadow runs over to them calling out.

Yeah Shadow we're fine. But that Dragon is really giving us a beating.

SHADOW!

Manic what is it?

LOOK OVER THERE!

They all look over to where he was pointing as Veronica yells out…

IT'S THE TIME PORTAL VORTEX!

**IN THE VORTEX...**

In the Vortex Jaden and Amethyst were shot out into the battlefield of where her sister was in a ball of light. They were shot out with such force that Jaden was thrown back into the mural with such force that a cracking sound could be hear and he yells out as he lands down on the ground with a thud as his wings fall open and Amethyst goes and slowly opens her eyes shaking her head as someone yells out…

THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON VERONICA!?

I DON'T KNOW BUT WATCH OUT THE DRAGONS COMING BACK, AND HE HAS A SET OF NEW PEEPERS!

Shadow and the other look over at the Black Arms Dragon, and sure enough the beast ends up having four more eyes as it looks down, roaring at them shaking the cave causing dirt, dust and rocks to fall from above as it spreads it's massive wings getting ready to take off.

SHIT! WE NEED TO STOP IT NOW SHADOW! IF THAT THING GETS OUT IT WILL WREAK HAVOC ON MY ISLAND!

DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!? QUICKLY! WHERE'S THE SAFEST PLACE WITHOUT ANY CIVILIANS OR TOWNS AND CITIES!

SANDOPOLIS! THERE'S A CITY THERE BUT IT'S NEAR THE HIDDEN RUINS! IF YOUR GOING TO DO WHAT I THINK YOUR GOING TO DO THEN HEAD DUE SOUTH AND TAKE US THERE IT'S THE ONLY PLACE SAFE ENOUGH TO BATTLE THIS BEAST WITHOUT ANY REPERCUSSIONS!

Nodding Shadow goes and reaches into his pocket and pulls out the red Chaos Emerald. He wondered after yesterday's discovery if he could pull it off. To move something this big and everyone around him, he would need at least three Emeralds. But right now he had no choice; he had to risk it.

EVERYONE HOLD ONTO YOUR LUNCHES!

Holding up his right arm with the Chaos Emerald in it he yells out!

CHAOS CONTROL!

In a blinding red light everyone was engulfed in it just as Amethyst comes fully around and looks up. Seeing the blinding light she goes and buries her face in Jaden's chest as it takes hold of them….

**IN THE MIDDLE OF SANDOPOLIS….**

A blinding red light flashes and everyone, Black Arm Dragon included, was transported to the middle of Sandopolis. They all land on their feet, everyone but Veronica and Amethyst and Jaden who was still knocked out. Land in the hot sands as the beast roars out once more taking to the skies over Sandopolis.

Grate, now where hear what now? Only one that can fly is Rouge. Rest of us can't.

Shadow growls lowly, trying to think. He knew Manic had a point, and without their Gears there was no way him and Micha could help Eclipse and Rouge. As he was thinking he hears Micha calling yelling out….

SHINING BALLISTIC SHOT!

A multitude of shots go flying off and it beats under its belly and it roars out and looks down as it gets ready to unleash a torrent of flames, but before it could she calls out another attack…

GUM GUM GOO BLAST EXTREME!

A new set of guns come out of nowhere and she fires them off and right at the Dragons mouth as it was reading it's flames. They hit home covering its mouth and the flames go and fizzle out as it tries to get the goo off its face.

JUST DON'T STAND THERE LIKE A FROG ON A LONG START ATTACKING BEFORE IT GETS TO HIGH!

Shadow looks at her in shock doing a double take at her as he shakes his head and calls out…

CHAOS CANNONS!

A pair of guns form in his hands and he runs off picking up speed shooting at the dragon. The shots hit it's left wing, numbing them and causing it to land. As he goes and runs under the dragon he sets off another round and hits it's right wing causing it to go numb as well.

ATTACK IT NOW WHY IT'S DOWN! IT'S WINGS WONT STAY NUMB FOR LONG, NOT WITH HIS SIZE!

Knuckles was the first to attack. He goes and runs. He jumps into the air and lands close by, sending his fists into the sand and creating a sinkhole that slowly swallows the dragon making it incapable to move around too much. Manic goes and runs at supersonic speed he goes and makes a sand vortex around the Dragon. When he stops the dragon is partly covered in sand as he goes and runs up one of its wings and he heads for it. Jumping up from it's shoulder he goes and double kicks it in the side of the head hard enough that it's head ricochet back and lands on its side for a moment as Micha and Eclipse shouts out.

SHINING BALLISTIC SHOT!

SONIC CANNON!

Gunshots fired off along with a sonic blast. They combine together and end up hitting the dragon in the chest causing some damage. After the smoke settles a small gaping wound could be seen as red and black blood drips from it down its chest. It roars as best as it could in pain as the wound bleeds.

Nice work you three. But don't go celebrating just yet we're not done, and won't be till we kill that damned thing!

They all nod at Shadow as they take another fighting stance.

Shadow what will we do. Our attacks, even when combined, barely did anything but cause a scratch. We need to find a way to end it for good.

Micha looks at him worried.

I know Micha and we will find away. Has Misty woken up yet?

No she hasn't Veronica is still with her.

Fuck! She would be a big help right now.

At that moment Amethyst goes and walks up as a breeze starts to blow. It blows sand around and her ponytail and coat tails as she stands there looking at the dragon clenching her fists.

You said that the eyes are its main weak point right?

Shadow and the rest look over and see her for the first time confused on who she was. Shadow was the first to answer her.

Yes that's right. But who are you?

That doesn't madder right now, just leave the rest to me. I won't forgive that thing for hurting my BABY SISTER MISTY!

Taking off in a blaze of Amethyst flames causing everyone to shy away from her, as she goes and heads over to the dragon shooting a fireball at its face burning off the goo from around its face. It roars out as it struggles to get out of the sandpit Knuckles had made.

STARLIGHT BLAZE!

Combining her Sol Flame powers, and her Star powers she sends it at the Black Arms Dragon. Just as it was about to hit it, it managed to free a wing and protect its face in time. Smoke sizzles off it's wing causing a light burn. It removes its wing out of the way and it growls at her. It looks at her and it goes and speaks using telekinetic powers.

**INSOLENT FOOLS!**

Everyone goes and looks up in shock at it as it talks.

**YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF THE FORCES THAT PRECEDES YOU RIGHT NOW.**

Shadow goes and yells up at it.

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

**FOOLS! THERE IS NO STOPPING THE COMING DARKNESS THAT WILL COME WITH THE BLOOD RED MOON!**

Shadow looks up at the darkness as everyone else goes and looks at one another confused.

THE BLOOD RED MOON?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT IS THE BLOOD RED MOON? BLACK DOOM SPOKE OF IT!

**FOOLS. YOU KNOW NOT THE PROPHECY THAT IS UNFOLDING BEFORE YOUR EYES. THE BLACK ARMS QUEEN WILL ARISE AND WHEN SHE DOES I WILL BE THERE TO HELP HER. FOR I AM HER STEED AND I WILL GUIDE HER INTO THE BLOOD BATH THAT WILL HAPPEN!**

WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! TELL ME NOW BEAST!

It goes and laughs at him, as it roars out.

**YOU WILL DO WELL TO CALL ME BY MY NAME LITTLE GNAT, AND THAT NAME IS DARK NAGUS! I WILL BE THE ONE TO BRING FORTH THE FIRES OF HELL ON THIS PLANET AND BEGIN ITS REBIRTH WHEN THE TIME COMES!**

LIKE HELL I WOULD LET YOU DO ANYTHING OF THE LIKE! WHO EVER THIS DARK ARMS QUEEN IS, WE WILL STOP HER BEFORE SHE CAN DO ANYTHING! I WILL NOT LET IT HAPPENED!

**FOOL! THE PROPHECY WILL HAPPEN. THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT! WHEN THE NEW QUEEN ARISES YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO FEEL HER POWER AND YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO HER AND BECOME HER KING. SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!**

I WOULD NEVER JOIN SOME BLOOD THIRSTY QUEEN OF MY OWN FREE WILL! I WOULD RATHER DIE BEFORE JOINING SOME BLOOD THIRSTY QUEEN AND HELP DESTROY THE PLANET THAT MARIA LOVED SO MUCH. THE PLANET I LOVE SO MUCH. YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AND FORETELL WHAT WILL BE WHEN THE FUTURE ISN'T SET IN STONE YET? THEN THINK AGAIN! **I. WILL. NOT. LET. IT. HAPPEN!**

Before anyone knew what was happening, a burning red light goes and surrounds Shadow as the red chaos emerald floats up out of his hand and above him as he looks at Dark Nagus. Pure rage goes and fills him as his eyes glow a deadly red. His chaos power flares up into flames, he goes and starts walking, each step he takes leaves little flaming footprints in the sand. Everyone watches him as he starts stepping up as if going up a set of stairs.

Whoa! I have seen Shadow mad before. But not like this.

You're telling me Manic. I known him for years and even worked with him, and I never saw him this mad before. Not to say I never seen any one of the emeralds act like that before. Have you Knux?

No never in my life time I haven't. I have a feeling something much bigger is going on and the emeralds are part of whatever is going on.

Aunty R isn't there anything you can do?

You want to try and stop him, be my guest Manic. But it's your life on the line.

Micha goes and runs after Shadow who by this time was now about 150 feet in the air.

SHADOW STOP!

MICHA!?

Micha goes and steps back intimidated by the look from him, but goes and stands her ground. They look at one another not speaking but somehow knowing what the other was saying. Shadow nods at her and holding out his hand he shoots her with the flames from the chaos emerald. They go and engulf her as everyone yells out.

MICHAAA!

The flames go and rise Micha up into the air as they twist and turn around her. After a few moments something goes and brakes the flames apart and soft flapping could be heard. Everyone looks up in awe at Micha. Her whole look had changed from what it was moments before. Micha hovers there with her head down and eyes close, till after a moment snaps her eyes open and grins a half grin with her fangs showing.

The hell happened to her?

Manic asks. As they all look up at her. A pair of massive, bird-like wings were sprouting from her back in the same color as her fur. The tips were a darker purple. On the bend of the wing where the Pollex is, was a giant claw on each wing. Her shorts and top had changed into a very light weight flexible white, gold and silver dragon scale metal armor sweetheart leotard.

At her side in a golden holster belt dawned with sapphires, where a set of gold, white and silver gilded guns. Her boots now came all the way to her knees, with the crests of the boots fanning out like a swords hilt in the middle of it was a sapphire gem. The armor on her arms were made of the same thing as her leotard. The talon gauntlets on her hands were made in the same white, gold and silver coloring. On the back on the hand on the knuckles and the middle was the same sapphire gems. Four small ones on the knuckle, and one big one in the middle.

Her hat turned into an elegant style cowgirl hat. It was trimmed with gold and the ribbon around it was gold and had silver heart charms on it each had a sapphire gem in it. Her hair was now in a ponytail held in place by three silver bands that had sapphire gems on them. Around her neck was a white velvet choker that had a dangling sapphire gem. As the sunlight hit her, her attire sparkled.

Micha?

Micha goes and crosses her arms as she takes hold of her new guns. Drawing them she goes and yells out.

DOUBLE! BARREL! BARRAGE!

The attack comes hard and fast. Hitting Dark Nagus in the chest causing him to let out a roar as her bullets go and penetrate his chest. Grunting Shadow goes and nods and looks up at Nagus.

DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US DARK NAGUS! CAUSE YOU WILL LOSE IN THE END, AND WE WON'T BACK DOWN EVER! FOR WHERE THERE IS DARKNESS THERE IS ALWAYS LIGHT IN EVERY SHAPE AND FORM!

Shadow goes into a fetal position as before with Micha, the power of the chaos emerald takes hold of Shadow. After a moment Shadow breaks free of the chaos flames as a pair of demonic like wings are now on his back. The top upper most of the winds had feathers, why the lower part had leather, like bat or dragon wings. The feathers were tipped with red, and the three bone-like tips on the lower half were as well, just like his quill color. His attire, just like Micha's, changed as well.

He now had arm wraps, in place of his gloves, that went from his hands to half way up his forearms, that were in a crimson red color. His black nails poked out of them forming claws. He no longer had his shoes on. But like his arms to half way up his legs had the crimson wraps, and like his hands, his toenails poked out as well, when here a bit longer, almost talon like. Around his chest where leather wraps that tightly criss crossed over one another creating chest armor. It was in crimson red and black. His inhibitor ring was now smaller and turned into gold ear cuffs with small crimson red gems in them and where in his ears.

WHOA, EPIC! DUDE! SHADOW HOW DO I GET ME SOME OF THAT SWEETNESS!?

Shadow looks down at Manic and scoffs, shaking his head at him cocking a grin.

This isn't a game no more Manic. As of right now this is real. There's no coming back once you take that step beyond what you know. All of Mobius is in danger, and what happens here today in Sandopolis no one can know about. You let even a hint slip from your mouth where all the dead got it?

Manic goes and takes his thumb to his nose he wipes it as he takes a fighting stance as he says three words that were so like his father as he gets a cocky smile.

BRING IT FAKER!

Shadow goes and scoffs grinning as he replies.

I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS KID!

Manic goes and dashes off and heads right to Dark Nagus. He jumps high into the air where Shadow goes and hits him with the red chaos flames. Within moments the flames break apart and he floats there grinning, opening and closing his hands as he gets a feel for his new strength and powers. Much like Shadow, his attire changed as well. He now had white wraps on his arms going from his hands up his arms. His vest was now red leather and had a white fur collar. He no longer had shorts on. His shoes had become high tops. With thick cuffs on them, he had white wraps that wrapped around his feet and up his legs with some of the wrapping tied in a knot in back and the extra hanging off and blowing in the breeze. Around his head he had white headband that ties in back with the extra, like his shoes, blowing in the wind. His wings were the same color as his fur, tipped with white. Like Micha's they had a single claw on the Pollex.

Oh YEAH! Now this is what I am TALKING ABOUT!

Before anyone could blink Manic was gone in a flash and the next thing anyone knows they hear Nagus roaring out as Manic attacks him with such blinding speed, that the only ones who could see him were Micha and Shadow. Manic comes back standing next to Shadow as he cracks his knuckles.

**YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU WRENCHED GNAT! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH!**

OH PUH-LEASE! COULD RUN RINGS AROUND YOU, YOU KNOW….OH WAIT... HA! I ALREADY DID AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SEE ME HAHA!

Don't get to cocky Manic. We don't know what Nagus is capable of.

Are you kidding Shad? Did you see what Micha just did? What I just did? Before we barely made a DENT in this dude, and just a moment ago I only managed to get a good hit because he was distracted. Not to say that the Floating cat over there barely did anything too. We three got this. We can take down Dark Nagus no problem now.

He's right Mate. I never felt so powerful in my LIFE! It feels amazing.

Even still. Don't get cocky! That's an order Manic, Micha. We don't know what these new found powers are capable of, or how long they will even last. For all we know they could only have a limited amount of time to them. So use your powers wisely!

Manic signs and rolls his eyes scoffing.

Fiiiine…. Spoil sport. Now wonder dad got annoyed with you so much. You're no fun Shadow.

Hey I can be fun when I want to be. But right now Angel Island is more important than fun right now.

Yeah yeah yea. Fine, will do it your way BOSS.

Shadow glances over at him shaking his head.

Hey you wanted to be on my Team Manic the moment you asked for those powers. So what I say GOES. Got it?

Yeah yeah yeah. I heard you the first time, old man. Don't mean I can't have fun doing it.

You got a LOT of nerve Manic, you know that? You're so much like your father it's annoying.

Yeah, that's what mom and Sonia say too.

As for you?

Shadow looks over at Amethyst sneering at her.

If you don't want to get hurt then get out of our way. You can't do anything to Dark Nagus. You'll only get in the way. So go back down and stay out of this. This isn't your battle.

This is much my battle then anyone else! You don't have a right to tell me what to do!

I have as much right to! This is my domain, your on! Therefore I make the rule!

Before Amethyst knew it Shadow was in her face.

You don't have the speed nor power to take him down. Not like we do. There are forces at work here even we're trying to understand. Now go down there and stay out of the way!

SHADOW NAGUS IS RECOVERING FROM MANIC'S ATTACKS!

Shadow looks over to where he was and sees Mica was right. Nagus was coming out of it and during the whole time he was reading an attack, and he was about to fire it at them. Looking at Amethyst he goes and back hands her hard enough she falls out of the sky and comes crashing down into the sand hard leaving a crater in her wake. Knuckles and Rouge run over to where she landed and help her up as they look onward to Shadow, Micha and Manic, as Shadow calls out a new attack…

CHAOS BARRIER!

A huge red barrier goes and powers up just as Nagus unleashes a powerful fire blast at them. It hits the barrier and the fire blast bounces off it harmlessly and spreads flames every which way. Shadow looks over in shock as one of the wayward flames ends up heading at Veronica, Misty and the still out cold Jaden and Eclipse. Eclipse sees it heading their way and he calls on Blurk and they fuse together. At once Eclipse goes and jumps in front of the flames and blocks them with his body as he holds up his arms. The flames bounce off him and hit the sand creating a small dust cloud.

HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR SHOOTING THOSE THINGS AT SHADOW!

SORRY! BUT YOUR ALL OK RIGHT?

YEAH WE'RE OK!

Nodding shadow goes and with his new found speed he was in front of Knuckles, Rouge and Amethyst.

Listen girl I don't know who you are, where you came from, or what. But if you want to help. Then go help THEM.

Shadow goes and points over at Eclipse and the others.

Protect them and don't let them get hurt. Knuckles, Rouge I'm counting on you both as well. Get them as far away as you can. Will stay here and finish off Nagus and catch up later.

Right Shadow, you can count on us buddy.

Knuckles tells him.

Good. Now get going. Once we have him distracted, take Veronica, Misty and the bat and make a run for it.

Nodding Shadow goes and heads back to Manic and Micha.

OK you two, listen up. We need to keep Dark Nagus distracted long enough for the others to get far enough away as they can.

Right Shadow.

I hear ya Mate.

I'll take points and get it to try to go after me.

Go for it Manic. Me and Micha will follow behind you and attack him. Let's see if we can get him to follow us to the lands end and out to sea. That way we won't be leading him to any cities, towns or any place populated.

Right.

Manic takes point and starts attacking Dark Nagus, and ends up pissing him off. It starts attacking him shooting fireballs at him and Manic manages to dodge everyone.

HA HAAA! Come on you gotta do better than that to shoot me down you overgrown luggage rack. NOW COME AT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!

Manic goes and curls into a ball and aims for Nagus face and hitting him dead on in the nose Nagus roars out as Manic makes a run for it flapping his wings and leading him to the lands end. They go flying by Rouge and Knuckles and that rest creates a powerful back draft and knocks everyone over.

Shadow flies over to Micha and looks at her as a bolt of lightning goes off overhead. She just looks onward awaiting his orders.

Micha?

Don't worry Love. I'm doing fine. I told you not to underestimate me when I'm on a job. I'll freak out after we're done with Dark Nagus. You said it yourself.

She tilts her head looking at him.

Saving Angel Island is more important right now then our own fears and cockiness right?

He smiles at her nodding.

Yeah I did say that a moment ago.

Then how about we deal with this beast and head back to the Hotel. I still owe you your punishment for underestimating me.

Shadow goes and gives her a smug look and scoffs.

Will see about that Weasel-Wolf. Now take the left I'll take the right. Aim for the wings and let's see if we can snap them off and ground him for good.

Right Boss.

Micha goes and flies off gaining speed as she does, reaching nearly Mach 4, Shadow follows behind her as the head for Manic and helps him.

Holy shit!? Were they going nearly Mach 4 just now?

I think so Kid. Or close to it. I have a feeling that's the Chaos Emeralds doing.

I'm not a kid! I do have a name you know?

Then what is it?

Amethyst. Amethyst Star.

Well AMETHYST STAR, stop screwing around and help us. We need to get as far away as we can. Will head to Lake Nessie. Will be safe there. It shouldn't take too long to get there. Rouge help me with bat boy and let's get going. Amethyst you stay behind us and keep our backs protected, and don't you dare argue about it either there's no time. Veronica you got Misty?

Yeah I got her Knux.

Eclipse you get up front with your kids and keep our front protected. If we stay like this we will get to Lake Nessie in no time. Now let's hurry why the others got Dark Nagus occupied.

With Eclipse in the lead they go and start making a run for it as best as they could with a passed out Jaden in tow. It was a long walk but they see Eternal river that bordered Sandopolis and the greenery of the forest on the other side.

Not much farther guys I see the Eternal River now. Once we cross it will be home free, and it's a straight walk to Lake Nessie.

That's good cause I can see your friends up there and it looks like that Dark Nagus is coming back around.

**Back up in the skies…**

MANIC WATCH OUT FOR HIS TAIL IS COMING BACK AROUND!

Nagus tail comes around and he swings it at Manic once more, but Manic was too fast for him.

You OK Manic?

Panting Manic nods at Shadow.

Yeah bro. I'm good. But this dude is REALLY giving me a run for my money. We've been at this for nearly three hours now, and there STILL no sign of him going down, despite the fact of how badly damaged he is. He's got to be feeling it as much as we are right now.

You're telling me. MICHA HOW YOU HOLDING UP OVER THERE?

Micha flies over to the bods and nods.

Wearing out fast myself. I shot everything I could at him. He has a lot of deep wounds that are bleeding but he's not showing signs of letting up on my end. I could always try my newest move and see how it goes?

I wouldn't risk it. Not this high up. What about you Manic? The Emerald gives you any powers besides light speed.

Not really Shadow. Just improved my speed and strength. Which is awesome and all. But a couple moves that did something would be nice.

So you got nothing then?

Pretty much. I mean when I roll up into a ball my spikes become super sharp like blades. But that's about it. I did manage to get another of his eyes that way. But we still have three more to go before we fully blind him and can finish him off.

Shadow what are we gonna do?

Micha do it.

You sure? You just said…

I know, but we're running out of options right now. Manic be ready should her attack go amiss.

Micha goes and snarls softly annoyed by the thought of having Manic near her. But she knew he would be fast enough to catch her if her attack failed. Shadow hears her snarling and looks over at her.

Micha….

I know I know. But he tries anything funny, he'll be the one with busted wings.

Duly noted.

Good. Now out of my way! I intend to make this one count!

Manic and Shadow move back watching as Micha powers up her move getting ready for the final blow they all hoped would ground Dark Nagus for good so they could kill him once and for all.

CHAOTIC CRIMSON BLAST!

Like before in the forest a day before, Mica is surrounded by a blaze of crimson energy as she uses her newfound speed and heads right for Dark Nagus. Using her speed she aims for under his belly leaving big deep bullet holes in his chest and belly down to his lower abdomen. He roars out in pain as Micha reaches down to the crests of her boots and pulls out a sword from each of them. Taking them she goes and comes back around and she stabs them deep into his left wing, and using her speed and power she goes and slices right through the skin and muscle of his wing severing the tendons causing his wing to collapse and bringing him down hard and fast. He crashes into the ground creating a massive sand wave that crashed down creating new sand dunes. Micha goes and stops near Shadow and Manic panting as she sheaths her swords and looks down at Nagus.

Nicely down Micha!

Manic goes and raises his hand up and his high fives him grinning.

Thanks Mate. With that busted wing he won't be getting up now. Nor be able to fully protect his face from our attacks meaning…

Meaning I can finish him off. You two head for the others and help them. I'll finish Nagus off on my own. I think they're heading for Lake Nessie. Go and help them cross the Eternal River and get there safely.

But Shadow?

No buts Micha. Go now why we have the advantage.

Manic looks at Shadow, then over at Micha who had a worried look on her face. He flies over to her and gently tugs on her hand.

Come on dudette lets go, Shadow means biz. I can see it in his eyes. I have known Shadow for a long time. He won't let some overgrown LIZARD like Dark Nagus take him down without a fight.

But there's no way he can take that beast on his own. It took the three of us to GET HIM GROUNDED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

MICHA!

Manic yells at her to snap her out of it and she looks at him before looking back at Shadow. Sighing in defeat as Shadow looks on at Nagus she nods.

Just be careful Mate. OK?

Get going now, both of you!

Shadow reaches up and takes out his inhibitor earrings as he feels his power being unleashed. Normally, in the past it use to be that when he took his inhibitor rings off his power would be hard to control, but now in days over the years, he's learned to control his true power that were given to him when he was made, so now he can call on his true powers when needed without the backlash of someone getting hurt. But his inhibitor rings still help a lot of the time even to day, but letting him focus his powers. As he takes the last one off he goes over to Micha and hands them to her looking at her nodding.

Keep those safe for me alright?

Micha nods at Shadow as he kisses her cheek as she holds them close to her as she reluctantly follows Manic as they head off to find the others. Once he sees there far enough away he lands and walks over to Nagus.

ALRIGHT NAGUS START TALKING NOW, AND TELL ME EVERYTHING I WANT TO KNOW!

Shadows goes and ignites his hand as a green flame goes and covers it, flaring around him as Shadow shoots off an energy blast near Nagus head that explodes.

**FOOL. AS I TOLD YOU IT WILL BE A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE ALL OF MOBIUS IS IN THE FLAMES OF HELL. YOU CAN NOT STOP WHAT IS COMING. THE PROPHECY AS FOR TOLD IT FOR MANY YEARS, EVEN BEFORE I WAS CAPTURED ON MY HOME PLANET AND TURNED INTO A MINDLESS SLAVE.**

WHAT PROPHECY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

**HE HE HE HEEE…. EONS AGO, A PROPHECY WAS FORETOLD THAT THERE WOULD COME A TIME WHEN THE TRUE LEADER OF THE MIGHTY BLACK ARMS RACE WOULD BE BORN ANEW. STATING THAT YEARS INTO THE FUTURE AFTER BLACK DOOMS DOWN FALL, OUR QUEEN WOULD BE ON A 3RD COMET WITH OUR PEOPLE, TRYING TO FIND AWAY TO SAVE THEM. BUT SADLY THIS WOULD NOT HAPPEN. FOR WHEN BLACK DOOM, HER MATE AND KING, WAS KILLED BY YOU, SHE FELT IT ACROSS THE COSMOS AND SHE HERSELF STARTED TO SLOWLY DIE…**

NOW SHE'S TRYING TO COME BACK IS THAT RIGHT?

**YESSS…. THAT IS RIGHT. SINCE I WAS THE LAST REMAINING FORCE OF BLACK DOOMS ARMY I KNEW EVERYTHING. I WAS LEFT BEHIND ON PURPOSSSE, TO ENSURE I WOULD HELP HER MAJESTY REGAIN WHAT WAS LOSSST.**

REGAIN WHAT WAS LOST? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!

**ON THE LAST COMET THAT WAS ON ITS WAY HERE. THE QUEEN WAS DYING SLOWLY. OUR SCIENTISTS DID NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO. THEY PUT HER IN A BLACK ARMS STASIS POD TO TRY AND SLOW HE DEATH. IT WORKED FOR A TIME TILL THEY GOT HERE. BUT AS THE APPROACHED EARTH THEY WHERE SHOT DOWN BY THE ECLIPSE CANNON, BUT NOT BEFORE LAUNCHING THE QUEENS STASIS POD TO EARTH. IT LANDED IN A HIDDEN VALLEY AND SHE STAYED THERE FOR MANY MONTHS TILL SHE WAS FOUND….**

**NEAR ETERNAL RIVER…**

Rouge and the rest were trying to find a way to get everyone across the river and to Lake Nessie.

So how are we going to do this?

Me and the girl can take sleeping beauty here and fly him the rest of the way, and the rest of you can swim.

It may be the only way. But we need to be careful, the river's currents are strong.

But what about little Misty? I'm a good strong swimmer myself, but if you say the currents are strong, and get swept away then I could end up losing her in the waters.

Veronica tells him a bit worried.

Will have S-pup carry her over. He can fly across with Amethyst and Rouge and bat boy.

Hey! He has a name you know!

Listen Amethyst right now the only thing I care about is getting everyone to safety. Once we do that will worry about names. Shadow left me in charge of making sure I get everyone someplace safe, and I intend to do just that. So you want to argue then do it on your own time. Got it?

Knuckles looks around for S-pup but doesn't see him. He whistles out for him and he comes running from some bushes from the other side barking at him, with something in his mouth.

S-PUP COME ON! WE NEED YOUR HELP BOY!

S-pup goes and he flies over to Knuckles and lands. Knux goes and bends down petting him as S-pup drops the item at his feet. He picks it up looking at it and his eyes go wide with surprise. Thinking for a moment he goes and pockets the item from the rest till they were safe across the other side as he stands up.

Right S-pup carries Misty over to the other side of the lake boy, and wait for us.

He barks at him as Veronica goes and bends down so S-pup could take her by her scruff and fly over to the other side to wait for everyone. Once there he goes over to the bushes and sets her down in the shade and waits for everyone else.

OK guys, let's go. It's not much further now.

Rouge and Amethyst go and take hold of Jaden and they head on over to the other side as the rest swim across with little problems. Once they all take a small short rest before moving on. But before they could they hear Manic shouting out.

GUYS! HOLD UP! WERE ON OUR WAY!

Manic? Micha? What are you guys doing here?

Shadow told us to come help you why he dealt with Dark Nagus.

Micha tells them as she and Manic land on the other side with them.

I see. Well we're nearly there, it's just another few minutes more. I can see Lake Nessie from here. Once we're there will rest and wait for Shadow. Eclipse helps me with sleeping beauty here and lets get going. We're wasting time.

Nodding Eclipse and Knuckles head over to help with Jaden and they head off. Manic and Micha fly on ahead and wait for everyone else to catch up. Once they land Micha looks back out over to Sandopolis to where they last saw Shadow worried. Manic catches this and places a hand on her shoulder snapping her out of it as she looks at him as he smiles at him.

Hey don't worry. Shadow is a tough guy, there's no way he will let Dark Nagus go. He's smart, he knows the risks that are going on. So you don't need to worry.

But why do I have such a sense of impending doom all of a sudden? Like something really bad is going to happen?

Trust me Micha, you're not the only one on edge right now. A lot has happened since you two got here, and something tells me this isn't how you wanted to spend your little mini vaca.

Your right it's not. All I wanted to do was enjoy myself, help Shadow find Extreme Gear Riders and enjoy myself as I do so. Not fight monsters and whatever Mobius throws at me. But now LOOK AT ME! Don't know what the fucking hell has gotten into me. Ever since Birch hurt me and threw me off of Team Mystic Ruin… I...I...I don't know. Everything's been happening so fast, now I don't know what to think right now. I'm worried if I made the right call by joining Shadow on this little journey or not. I-I-I mean… what I'm trying to say…. GOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCKING HELL I'M TRYING TO SAY!

Hey Micha look at me dudette.

She goes and looks at him sighing and for once in his cocky life he had a sincere look on his face.

It's going to be OK. Alright? I don't know what really happened with you and him in the last few days, or who this Birch fellow is. But one thing is for sure. Shadow saw something in you that this Birch guy didn't. He saw true potential in you just waiting to happen. Think back for a moment? Did he say anything to you that could indicate such a thing?

Micha thinks for a moment and nods at him.

Yeah he did. He said that I needed to stop doubting myself, and learn to take an assertive action on things and stop questioning things all the time or I'll end up hurt, and he's right. I do tend to do it a lot. He said I need to make a stand and show people that I am strong. Even when I am at my weakest, why their at their best. That he wanted my ultimate best, that it would be the only way for others to truly see me as I am.

And?

He's right… YOUR right. I need to have hope everything will be OK, and if not?

Micha shrugs…

If not then I need to find a way to make that happen. I have friends besides me who will be there every step of the way should I ever need them, and I'm making new ones as I go along. Even cocky little perverted PRINCES who thinks he has it all. I know you and everyone else will be there for me. Thing is…

Thing is you're worried if you're giving it your all or not and failing everyone. Am I right?

Yeah. I lost my best friend already, she meant everything to me, she was a SISTER to me, and after so many years I I finally told her so too, only to lose her in the very same day I told her, and then I lose my other best friend cause I needed time to think after the battle in Shiny Star City, and wanted time off from the team. But he didn't see it that way, and now I'm here. Part of something SO much bigger than I could have ever imagined. All I wanted was time off, to clear my head, and do a little riding. Why help him fine possible members for him. Nothing more. But now I'm in this mess.

To be honest I don't think any of us expected this to happen. It just did. But hey I do know one thing.

What's that?

This is Shadow. He will take Nagus down then you and me can go do some ERG ride what do you say? I know a few good places around here.

He goes and gives her a thumbs up and winks at her grinning.

What do you say?

But the storm?

Pffft… Don't tell me your scare of a little STORM now are you.

Wellll….

Micha goes and rubs the back of her head looking at him sheepishly.

Wow? I never would have guessed during the battle and everything.

Yeah that's the thing. When a job needs to be done I tend to hide my real self away. Mean anything and everything that makes me, ME I hide it away till the job is done. Because I know if I show the real me it could cause problems.

You shouldn't hide the real you Micha. Even during a job like now.

I know Shadow said the same thing too, saying I didn't need to hide the real me around him.

Or me.

Micha looked a little wary.

Hey don't look at me like that OK. I know I went overboard yesterday, and I'm sorry.

He rubs the back of his head smiling.

I couldn't resist doing that to you yesterday. You just looked too cute he he. Besides I know when I'm beat anyway. Just because I'm going on 18 in a few days, don't mean I don't know how the high hierarchy works. Had it been a different time and place I would have rocked your world Manchester. Maybe even better then Shadow did HE HE HE...

He goes and winks at her, making her blush.

M-M-Manic!?

He giggles at her as he looks over seeing the others coming.

Will talk more later OK?

Y-yeah. S-Sure.

As he walks off to help the others he looks back to Micha for a moment.

You gonna be OK why I Help the others?

Of course I will. Why would you ask something like that?

Well the storm and all.

Hey I told you already I have a job to do and I intend to do it. Don't go putting yourself like Shadow and start underestimating me to Manic.

No no, I wasn't trying to. I was being fully honest just now. As I said. You don't need to hide your true self from me. Job or not. I'll be there for you if you need a friend, and I promise no funny stuff.

She looks at him and she could tell he meant it. Nodding at him she smiles.

Yeah I'll be fine, I'll see if I can clear out a space for the bat.

Sure.

**Back with Shadow and Dark Nagus…**

SO YOUR TELLING ME THAT EVERYTHING GOING ON IS BECAUSE OF SOME PROPHECY OF THE BLACK ARMS!?

**YES THAT IS RIGHT. THE NEW QUEEN WILL RISE FROM THE DEAD. SHE HAS ALREADY BEGUN DOING SO. YOU CAN NOT STOP WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN. ISSA WILL FIND AWAY TO BRING HER BACK SO SHE CAN SAVE OUR PEOPLE AND START A NEW ERA FOR THE BLACK ARMS. HER MAJESTY WILL WIN IN THE END AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO RIDE HER INTO VICTORY. JUST YOU WAIT SHADOW. THE NEW DARK ARMS WILL ARISE AND WITH IT A NEW BREED OF DARK ARMS. ONE EVEN BETTER THAN BEFORE. HAHAHAAA…**

DON'T BE ON IT. I'VE DEALT WITH MONSTERS LIKE YOU IN THE PAST AND THEN SOME. IT WON'T HAPPEN, AND THERE IS NO WAY I'M JOINING THIS DARK QUEEN EITHER! I WOULD RATHER GIVE UP MY LIFE TO SAVE THE PLANED MARIA LOVED SO MUCH. THAT ME AND MY FRIENDS ALL LOVE SO MUCH, THEN TO LET THIS DARK QUEEN TAKE IT OVER AND DESTROY IT!

**THEN SO BE IT. YOU WILL BE HER FIRST VICTIM. IF YOU WILL NOT JOIN HER WILLINGLY LIKE THE PROPHECY HAS FORETOLD AND BECOME HER KING AND RULE ALONGSIDE HER. THEN YOU WILL DO SO BY FORCE. THE VESSEL SHE POSSESS IS GROWING STRONGER BY THE DAY, AND WHEN THE TIME COMES TO BE UNLEASHED THE NEW QUEEN WILL TAKE HOLD OF THAT VESSEL AND DESTROY IT'S MIND, FORCING IT TO RESEED BACK INTO THE DARKNESS TO NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN, AND WHEN SHE HAS DONE THAT, SHE WILL TOSS THE VESSEL AWAY LIKE A SNAKE SHEDDING IT'S SKIN, JUST YOU WAIT. EVERYTHING YOU KNOW AND LOVE AND HOLD DEAR TO YOU WILL BE GONE.**

THIS VESSEL WHO IS SHE? TELL ME NOW?!

**EVEN I DO NOT KNOW WHO THIS VESSEL COULD BE. IT IS HARD TELLING. BUT I DO SENSE HER, FOR MY QUEEN RESIGNS IN HER AS WE SPEAK. BUT SHE HAS YET TO FULLY AWAKEN. BUT WHEN SHE DOES ALL OF MOBIUS WILL BECOME HER NEW DOMAIN HAHAHAHAHA…**

WILL SEE ABOUT THAT DARK NAGUS! I'LL FINISH YOU HERE AND NOW! YOU ARE OF NO USE TO ME ANY MORE. I GOT WHAT I WANTED, NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!

Shadow goes and jumps into the air and soaring high in the sky as lightning flashes across the sky, Shadow spreads his wings wide as he calls out an attack holding his right hand up, he gathers energy as it swirls around like atoms.

**CHAOS QUANTUM BLAST!**

Shadow goes and lowers his hand and shoots the Chaos Quantum Blast at Dark Nagus who in turns shoots a torrent of fire his way. But Shadows attack powers through it with ease.

IT'S OVER DARK NAGUS! WHO EVER THIS QUEEN IS SHE WILL BE TAKEN DOWN!

The blast Nagus who in turn laughs as he is being incinerated.

**YOU MAY THINK YOU HAVE WON NOW. BUT THE TRUE BATTLE HAS YET TO BEGIN. WAR IS COMING AND IT WILL BE YOUR DOWN FALLLL! SHE WILL WIN...THE NEW BLACK ARMS… WILL RISE!**

With those last words Nagus roars out as he is incinerated. Shadow hovers there watching on as Nagus burns.

Whoever this dark queen is, she best be ready, cause I won't go down without a fight. She wants a war then she will get one. I just hope it won't be too late in the end to save this vessel. Whoever they may be.

Shadow goes and scoffs and flies off to the others to make sure everyone was OK and safe.

**BACK IN THE CASTLE OF ACORNS…**

_So that is everything from my end._

Why do I get the feeling you're leaving some huge details out General Risa?

_What do you mean Princess?_

From what you told us just now, some of it isn't adding up.

I agree with my daughter General.

Sally looks at Risa with an unamused look with her arms folded.

So start talking.

_I'm sorry but I can not. I have my reason for keeping some things from you._

What reasons would those be General?

Sonic asks her.

_It's my responsibility that this has happened to start with, all because I didn't see the signs in time, and I won't risk damaging what little, if any, trust I have left with them._

General, are you saying you know this person, and are close with them?

_I said as much to Queen Sally! Now my men are nearing Issa HQ. Now do you want my help or not?!_

Sally, Sonia and Sonic look at one another and Sonic nods at her.

Yes we do. We will leave it at that and trust your judgment General Risa.

I just got word from Lara-Su dad, she says that Argyle and the new Chaotix just arrived. We were lucky they just happened to be in Outcast Cove.

Indeed. General will leave the rest to you then. Save Savannah's family for her and bring them home to her.

_Of course your majesty._

Risa goes and salutes ten as Sonic, Sonia and Sally go and salute Risa back and end the call.

So… whoever this person is, Risa knows them and blames herself for it all. For not seeing the signs.

Sonia thinks to herself out loud.

Well we can rule out Lien-Da. Shadow went and crushed her time band and erased her from the timeline when he was brought back.

Sally tells her.

Yes. But then who else could it be, and this prophecy? What is it all about? I mean in all my years of being around and then some, I never knew the Chaos Emeralds had that kind of power, and these seven guardian keys? Who or WHAT are they?

Your guess is as good as mind dear.

Sally goes and tells him as she places a hand on his shoulders sighing.

Yeah dad. Even I'm baffled by all of this. Let's hope Mannie and the others found something out there.

Speaking of your brother, has he called in yet to let us know what is happening?

No not yet, Sonia dear. I do hope your brother isn't driving Shadow insane right now.

It would be SO like him. He's like dad. Annoying and cocky.

HEY!? I'm right here you know Sonia.

Sally goes and giggles and kisses Sonic's cheek as she pats his shoulder.

She's not wrong you know dear. Though he has mellowed out over the years. But you do still have your moments.

AWE Sal you to babe? Come on.

Sally and Sonia go and giggle at him.

Pardon me your Majesties. But there's an S.O.S coming from Lake Nessie. It seems that it's Prince Manic and company.

WHAT!?

**BACK AT LAKE NESSIE…**

Over at the lake everyone was resting. The storm was still going on and everyone was starting to get in a foul mood because of it. They could see the flames from Shadows Chaos Quantum Blast still burning, but slowly going down. Shadow himself just landed near the others.

SHADOW!?

They all ran to him happy to see he was OK.

So is it done? Is Dark Nagus gone.

Yes for now Micha. Manic you did well out there today yourself.

Thanks Shad. Hey hope you don't mind but I sent out an S.O.S to mom and dad. So help should be here soon.

Good.

Hey Shadow?

Yeah Micha?

What about our forms? You said it yourself. We can't let anyone else know what happened here today cause it could put us in danger.

As if on Cue there new form go and dispel and there reverted back to there old forms. All their clothing and shoes went back to normal. The only thing that didn't where Shadow's inhibitor rings. They for some reason stayed as ear cuffs.

Shadow look?

Mich goes and hands him his inhibitors and he looks them over.

Interesting?

Why do you think they didn't go back to normal?

Not sure? But I have a feeling that there's a reason why. Hey Manic catch!

Manic looks over at Shadow as he tosses one of his ear cuffs at him, and he catches it and looks at it as he hands one to Micha.

Shadow?

Keep those with you at all times. I don't know why but I have a feeling there was a reason they didn't go back. Consider it as full fledged membership to my Team Kid.

Shadow you sure?

Yeah. You're cocky and annoying, but you proved yourself out there today Manic. Just remember.

Yeah I know don't tell anyone. I got you bro.

For the time being Shadow puts the other two inhibitor cuffs back on his ears as Micha and Manic put theirs on as he looks over at Amethyst as he folds his arms.

So now that everything is quiet. Mind telling us who you are and where you came from.

She looked up from where she was cradling Jaden and sighs.

My Name is Amethyst Star, and I'm next in line for the throne Of Sol's as the Princess of the Sol Flames.

So Blaze and Silver are involved with this mess huh?

Knuckles goes and pulls out the white Sol Emerald and holds it up.

WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT AT!?

She asks him and she gently lays Jaden's head down and stands up going over to him to take it back. But he stops her and holds a hand up.

Now hold on sister. What proof do you have of who you say you are? For all we know you and your bat friend over there STOLE the Sol Emerald from the Sol Zone and fled here to our world.

What more proof do you need? I can control flames you know.

Yeah AND? I know a couple of people who can do the same thing you can. Your flames are purple. Why Blaze's flames are red and orange like they should be. So you best have some proof or something to back you up, and right now I don't think your bat friend is going to help you if he's knocked out cold. So until then I'll be keeping a hold of this till we get back to the Castle Of Acorns.

Growling Amethyst goes and ignites her flames getting ready to take on Knuckles as he puts the Sol Emerald in his pocket once more.

I'm warning you old man, give that back to me right now before I INCINERATE YOU!

Knuckles takes a fighting stance ready for anything she throws at him.

Bring it sister.

ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!

They go and look at Shadow standing down.

Listen Amethyst. Till we know more will be holding onto the Sol Emerald. We know how powerful and important they are to the Sol Zone. So till we can find someone who can vouch for you we won't be giving it up so easily. We had Jewel thieves try to take them from the Sol Zone before in the past and come here wrecking havoc here trying to keep hold of them. So till we know more. We're keeping it?

Fine. If Jaden's brother was here he'd back me up.

Wait? There's another one here too?

Yeah there is. Jaden's younger brother Maverick. Something happened back home during one of my prayers and Celestial readings and we got sucked into a Time Portal Vortex and ended up getting separated from one another. I don't know if he's here in this world and time or if he's someplace else. For all I know he could have gotten shot so far down the timeline he's in the Kohenyu era right now.

That must have been what my scanners were reading earlier Shadow, back in the cave.

Speaking of which we need to head back there and find out what Nagus was hiding. Knuckles, Rouge your two will head back with Amethyst and her friend why me, Micha, Manic, Veronica and Eclipse and S-pup head back to the cave and see what we find, and make sure she don't go blabbing to anyone on what she saw either got it?

Sure thing Shadow, and I won't.

Veronica goes and hands Misty over to Rouge as she and the rest stand off a bit of the ways as Shadow calls out…

CHAOS CONTROL!

Teleporting them back to the cave.

If it's all the same to you I would like to hold my little sister please.

Rouge, not understanding what she means, lets her and Knuckles looks at her as she goes and takes Misty from her and goes back over to Jaden to wait for help to arrive. As she sits down she starts humming their song.

So now what Knux?

I don't know. All we can do is wait till we're home. Sonic and Sally will know what to do.

Hmm…

**OUT ON OUTCAST COVE…**

You sure about this babe? I mean how do we even know this place is here?

_It's there Argyle. According to what Savanna told us. Just be glad you have help from G.U.N.. heard that Issa is crazier than Jr. and his father, and is willing to go to any length to get what he wants even killing people. So be careful, there's no telling what he has up his sleeves._

If you say so Lara. OK guys, are you ready for this? Bella, Honey, Razer, Quick Shot?

_You know we are sugar Croc. Or I would be, if fang face here would stop making googly eyes at me. *sigh*_

_But I can not help it my dearz. You're too beautiful to take my eyez off of with those golden locks of your and deep zapphire blue eyes that soft glorious tail Ma petite cloche dorée. (My little golden bell.)_

_Y'all mind telling me why we added him to the team again Sugar Croc?_

Because he has the best sniffer out there and can sniff out any traps that Dr. Issa may have set for us.

_On the other side of the line…._

Bella Vixen was trying her best to hold off Razer by shoving him back in the face with a free hand as she looked around a corner to make sure the coast was clear. Over by a tree the one named Quick Shot leans against it with his arms folded and a foot up against it. His cowboy hat was pulled down over his eyes. His attire was simple. He had on a brown cowboy hat with a black leather hat ribbon with a gold buckle on it, brown combat boots, a brown leather belt with a gold buckle around his waist, and a pair of brown gloves that had steel plates on the back. He had a dark gray sweater on, and a brown leather jacket that had gray cuffs on them. He was a Weasel-Wolf. His fur was a darker shade of purple gray, leaning towards a bit more gray than purple. He had a bit tuft of bangs that stood up in three little sections. His belly fur muzzle and under his tail a bit darker gray. His right ear had the tip of it missing, and he had two holds in his left ear.

He goes and pushes his hat up with a finger and looks at the two. He opened his right eye up and one could see it was a blue gray color, over the left one was a scar that ran all the way from the top of his eyebrow and over the left eyelid and down below.

Would you stop it Razer! I'm trying to keep look out and your not helping you stupid fleabag of a wolf!

Bella goes and hisses out softly.

Quick Shot goes and pushes himself off the tree and walks over to Razer and Bella as his feet crunch over the rocks, and pulls out one of his guns from under his jacked and aims it at the back of Razer's head pulling the trigger on it with a soft click. Razer ears shoot up as a look of dread falls on his face as Bella looks behind her and smiles as Quick Shot says in a lazy like voice.

I'm going to say this ONCE mate. Back off my girl or I'll blast you right here and now. I warned you before to stay away from Bella I don't know how many times!

B-b-but Q-Q-Quick Z-Z-Zhot… I only mean… that...he he… her… B-B-Beauty…..

1…

Oh no.. not zhe counting…

2…

Mommy…

1..

Hey guys I'm in! Aah what's going on here?

A Honey Badger goes and tilts her head as she looks up out of a hole she made confused on what was going on.

Oh Zhank heavens saved by Zhe Honey.

Quick Shot goes and resets the trigger back in place and snarls at Razer, who goes and cringes back with a yelp, as he puts his gun away as Bella comes around and places her hands on his chest and kisses him.

It's nothing Honey Bug. Did you manage to get through?

You know!

Honey goes and climbs out of the hole and Bella goes and hops in followed by Quick Shot.

Honey walks over to Razer and looks down at him scratching her head.

You went and tried to put the moves on Bella again, didn't you?

Yes.

He goes and sobs out as she folds her arms tapping her foot.

You KNOW Quick Shot hate's it when you do that to her. You know there together now.

I know, I know.

Gah! You STUPID WOLF.

She goes and she grabs him the back of his collar and drags him to the hold and LITERALLY drops him into it. A OOF could be heard as she herself jumped down into the hole.

Right, Honey lead the way.

Sure thing Bella. Follow me and keep it down.

As they walk down the tunnel their feet crunch over the dirt and rocks.

How much longer till we are zere?

Not too much longer. We're nearly there now. Razer comes up front and get that sniffer ready boy.

Right away Honey.

Razer goes and heads to the front and sees the end.

Right this is the spot guys. Be careful poking your head out Raz.

Razer goes and pokes first his nose out of the hole and takes a few sniffs. After a moment he pokes his head out and looks around, he gets out and heads down the hallway a bit making sure everything was safe. As the others wait for the all clear.

So Bella? What do you say after this mission we head some place nice, just the two of us. We haven't gone out in a long time.

Really Quick Shot? Are you asking me this now?

Hey if this Issa fellow is as bad as we're being told best ask now why I can.

Bella looks at him rolling her eyes as she places her hands on her hips.

Tell you what Sugar Shot if we make it out of here alive, then I'll do more then just go out with you darling. I'll give you the whole kit 'n' boodle. What do you say to that?

WHOA… Baby you really mean it this time?

Darn right I do.

But you sure you're ready? I mean if we do this then…

Yeah I know. I've been kind of ready for a time now. But your right. With what G.U.N told us and Argyle and Lara-Su, I have a feeling Issa isn't someone to mess around with. So if we make it out of here then will go someplace special and finally get started on our lives together.

I am Zorry to be interrupting your convo here, but the coast iz clear my friends.

Then let's get going before these two start the sappy talk again.

Oh come on Honey, you love it and you know it.

Honey goes and sears at them scoffing as she goes and climbs out first. Before Bella climbs out Quick Shot goes and grabs a hold of her and kisses her.

What was that for Sugar Shot?

Just in case, and good luck.

Thanks, and good luck to you as well. Be careful as you're looking around.

No worries, love I will be. Especially with these high tech goggles you made I will be.

Nodding Bella climbs out followed by Quick Shot. They hold their ground for a moment till Quick Shot gives the OK and he and Honey go and head down the right of the hallway as Bella and Razer head down the left to find Dr. Issa.

So tell me something QS?

What's that?

You and Bella have known one another for a long time right?

Yeah what about it Sheila?

Well why do I get the feeling there's more to it?

Because there is. But now is not the time for it.

But QS?

Sighing he looks over at her as he looks back and goes on…

She's a childhood friend of mine. We've known one another for as long as I can remember. One day my mom took me away from my home in Sandrose City and up till a few years ago I hadn't seen her.

Sandrose City? Hmm? WAIT didn't you once say that…

Quick Shot goes and pulls out one of his guns and aims it right at Honey growling.

You best choose your next words wisely Honey Badger, or I'll end you right here and now.

He goes and pulls back on the trigger, aiming to do so.

R-r-right, sorry about that Quick Shot. I f-f-forgot for a moment.

He goes and scoffs and resets the trigger and puts his gun away and goes on walking.

**"God, that was a right close one. I forgot no one is to say or even ask about his past in Sandrose City. Guess it wasn't a good childhood for him there? But I know he once said he had a twin sister but lost her. I wonder how. Poor guy, maybe he and his sister were close or something and he lost her somehow?"**

As she was thinking Quick Shot goes and holds his hand up to stop her as he looks around the corner putting his back to the wall and pulling out his gun.

_Stay quiet Honey. There right around the corner._

Honey goes and kneels and takes a look and she sees them.

_That's them alright. But I don't see any guards posted by their cell. Nor any visible traps. What about them there fancy high tech goggles Bella gave yea?_

_Nothing. No laser beams, no hidden trap doors leading to our bloody doom, no nothing._

_Something don't feel right here QS. This seems too easy._

_You're telling me._

Growling he goes and holsters one of his guns and puts a finger to his right ear.

_Hey Bella you there love?_

**DOWN THE LEFT HALLWAY….**

_Hey Bella you there love?_

Bella holds her hand up telling Razer to stop as she puts her finger to her ear.

Yeah I'm here QS. Whats up?

_We found them, but something didn't feel right. There's no guards posted and no traps of any kind. It's like he's WANTING us to come and take Jackals and make a run for it. What about you and Razer? Have you guys found Dr. Issa yet?_

No we haven't. But we're nearing his last position now.

She goes and waves at Razer who nods at her and starts walking up front of her and sniffs about.

I am ztarting to zthink that cranky pants is right Bella? Zince we got in here, I have not once smelt a zingle trap of any kind. Zomething iz up, I know it.

Hmm… Argyle your call boss.

_Yeah we're just as baffled as you all are out here._

_Stay alert all of you. There's no telling what Dr. Issa has planned. I can see everything from my end that G.U.N is transmitting to me. Inferred, video and more you name it. And I'm not seeing anything on my end either. Only heat readings I see are your guys and the Rose family._

Hey Bella where here. Zhis is his lab no?

Yeah it is. Best prepare yourself Razer. Heard the Doc is something nasty and likes to use fresh and LIVING test subjects.

He nods at her as they stand on either side of the door. It slides open with a hiss and Bella looks in first and nods to him. They walk in and Razer gasps out in shock and horror.

What IZ ZHIS Mon ami?

Like I said. This doctor is mad and loves using live test subjects, and whoever was here beforehand really got sliced and diced up good.

Zhis is Zickening! Zhese poor people and animals.

Yeah, and I think I found out who the last test subject was to.

As Razer goes and sets down a weird glass jar filled with some sort of liquid and a Mobian heart in it he looks up at the screen Bella was pointing at.

OH Mon Dieu! (oh my goodness) Iz Zhat?

Yeah, from the looks of it. To thinking, poor fellow will never know what true fatherhood will feel like. It breaks my heart it does.

Bella goes and places a finger to her ear as she calls the others with a deep sadness in her voice.

Hey Sugar Shot … we found...we found Savannah's Fiance…he's..he's..oh chaos...

She goes and tells him as she falls to the ground trying to holding back tears

_Right love. Stay there, I'm on my way. Honey is leading the Rose family out now. Argyle give the all clear to G.U.N to come in and raid the place. Dr. Issa isn't here._

She looks at what was left of Savannah's Fiance and runs out of the room no longer able to hold back her tears. Razer goes and was about to run after her when he sees a few items in a tray in a plastic bag. He takes the bag and puts them in one of his vets pockets and heads out of the room. Once out there, Bella goes and clings onto him crying. He was taken back by this for a moment but goes and wraps his arms around her holding her as she falls to the ground.

It Iz OK ma Bella dorée. (my golden Bella). It iz alright.

Footsteps could be heard down the hallway, and around the corner Quick Shot comes into view. He sees Bella in Razer's arms crying as Razer goes and nods at him motioning to him with his head it to look inside. He nods and looks inside and sees why she was crying now.

On a stainless steel table was Savannah's Fiancee. Sliced up like a thanksgiving turkey gone horribly wrong. His body was cut open from the collarbone and down his abdomen and forced open. His inner had been taken out and from the look of things put in a variety of jars. His eyes and, needless to say his brain were in jars as well. There was blood all over the place. It looks like Issa was in the processes of removing his skin when he found out G.U.N was on his way. Sighing and shaking his head he goes and covers what was left of the male Jackal up and walks out.

Calling this bloke a mad man is an UNDERSTATEMENT. What he did to that poor Jackal in there.. Why I'd call him a MONSTER is what he is.

QUICK SHOT!

Bella gets up and runs to him holding onto him crying. He sighs and wraps his arms around her holding her close.

Easy Bella my love. Easy.

Quick Shot… I...Ah… *ahem* I ah found Zhese in Zhere. I Zhink they were hiz? I Zhought that the young miss Savannah would like zhem. So I grabbed zhem before G.U.N was called in.

He sees the items and nods at Razer.

Good work Raz. Hold onto them for now if you would.

He nods as new sets of footsteps could be heard and all around G.U.N agents were running down the hallway checking everything out. With them was Argyle.

*sigh* Well the family is safe for now at least. So miss Savannah will be happy about that. But Issa got away before we could make a move. I bet you my bottom dollar my pops never had to do anything this awful. So how bad is it in their QS?

Scale rate or one to ten… 150…

Oh geez that bad huh?

Yeah. I think Bella is gonna have nightmares for a time after seeing all that in there.

Is that why she's…

Yeah it is.

Right you three head on out I'll be out soon.

They nod and Quick Shot leads Bella out followed by Razer. Once outside Bella runs off to the bushes and throws up.

Wow I got to zay. She's a real trouper zhe iz.

What do you mean Mate?

How much you wanna bet zhat most of zhose G.U.N agents already lost zhere lunch in zhere, before they could find a trash zan.

Good point.

Head on over to Honey I'm gonna go check on Bella.

Good luck Mon Amie.

Thanks.

Quick Shot goes and walks over to where Bella was and leans against a tree waiting on her. After a few moments she walks out, still looking a bit green. He tosses her a water bottle and she rinses out her mouth a couple of times and then drinks the rest of it.

Micha…I-I-I...that...that body...it was…Issa.. he's...

Monster? I know, I know. Come here Bella.

Bella goes over to his opened arms and he holds her pulling her down to the jungle floor for a rest.

It'll be OK, I promise. I'll let Argyle and Lara-Su know where leaving the team for a few months starting tonight. Will head to south shore island or west island or some place and just hide. We have more than enough money saved up to last us for at least 5 years or more if need be. Hell, maybe will go see my mom. She's been dying to have me come visit her for a time now.

I'd like that Micha...but...that poor MAN!

She buries her face in his chest shaking.

Yeah I know. But don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way.

She nods her head, sighing deeply as she looks up at him.

Could we go look for Micha? I'd love to see her again Sugar Shot.

To be honest I would love to see her too.

He smiles at her and gives her a kiss.

Come on let's go find my sister shall we?

You mean right now? But don't we need to head home and get our things?

Micha goes and gets up holding out her hand to her and she smiles up at him taking it as he pulls her close.

Well?

Let's go. We can call Lara-Su and Argyle in a few days after we had a head start.

They go and take out their com links out of their ears and toss them on the ground and run off into the jungle heading due north to where there was a shipping port. Standing in the watching them was Argyle who had come back to talk with them. Razer and Honey walk up looking at him.

You think they will be OK boss?

Yeah they will be.

But how do you know zhis Argyle?

Cause there Chaotix that's how. In nothing or no one can bring a true Chaotix member down. It's like what my dad use to tell me. Sometimes you need to go solo in order to find what you're looking for in life, and right now those two need time off. They earned it more than any of us. They will be back one day when the time is right you'll see. Cause once your a Team Chaotix member, your ALWAYS a Chaotix member.

Zhis iz well zaid Mon Amie.

Come on you two we still have work to do. So let's get to it.

Honey and Razer go and nod and walk off as Argyle goes over and picks up the tossed com links looking into the jungle.

Good luck you two, and come back soon will miss having ya around.

Giving a two finger salute goodbye he heads off to finish up the job.

**BACK IN THE CASTLE OF ACORNS…**

**20:00 HOURS IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM…**

_So yeah that's it. Issa was gone by the time we got there. He just left the Rose family behind and took off. The G.U.N agents are trying to track him down now, stating he couldn't have gotten far. G.U.N is having their medical team look over the family and so far there doing OK. A bit malnourished and underweight. But a few good meals in them and they will be OK. The little girl was all over the place and lively despite her ordeal._

What about the team?

_Honey and Razer are doing just fine. Their filling out report for G.U.N. as we speak._

What of Quick Shot and Bella.

_Took an early leave of absence._

I see. So they left the team to head out on their own huh?

_Yeah, they did._

You didn't try to stop them?

_Nope. I figured they needed some time off, and after what Bella saw, I think she's really gonna need it. Trust me Babe. It was bad._

Hmm…? Very well Argyle. You think they'll be OK on their own?

_Really Lara-Su? What do me and my dad always say?_

She chuckles at him answering…

Sometimes you need to go solo in order to find what you're looking for in life.

_AAND? Come on, say it…_

She goes and shakes her head at him.

Once a Team Chaotix member, ALWAYS a Chaotix member.

_Right, and don't you forget it love._

What am I to do with you Argyle.

_What can you do without me is the question?_

She giggles at him smiling.

OK honey I'll let everyone on this end know what happened, and Argyle?

_Yeah Lara?_

Love you baby.

_Love you too, and see you soon._

They end the call and Lara gets up stretching and sighing as she places a hand on her belly.

How I ended up with such a geek of a man I'll never know. But I do know you're going to have one heck of a dad.

She heads out and turns off the lights and heads to go see Sonic and Sally.

**BACK IN THE CAVE OF BLACK NAGUS…**

Shadow and the rest make it back to the cave and everyone starts looking around.

So anything yet guys?

Veronica asks them scratching her head as she looks at her scanner confused.

Nothing over here Mate. What about you Manic?

Nadda. But there's something about this mural that keeps bugging me though.

What do you mean Manic?

Micha goes and walks over to him and looks at it with him.

Wait a moment? Wasn't this part not here a bit ago?

Yeah and it now makes me wonder if maybe there's more to it.

Only one way to find out. Step back all of you.

Everyone steps back as Shadow calls out a Chaos Spear. He throws it at the wall and as he does it starts cracking and it falls away revealing even more of the hidden wall.

Whoaaa… EPIC.

Alright Eclipse your turn. Can you make any of it out?

I'll try.

He goes over to the wall and looks it over trying his best to decipher the writing and images on the wall.

Hmm… It looks like it depicts some sort of prophecy of some kind.

Shadow ears twitch at the sound of the word prophecy as his eyes harden.

So… Everything I been told by the spirit of Back Doom, and Dark Nagus is true then

**"it is foretold that when the blood red moon arises in five thousand years a new Dark Arms queen will be born. She will be born of someone of true virtue, power, strength, and love of her people. But it is said that she will not be born of a pure black arms subject, rather be born from another race of beings that have the same qualities as a Black Arms subject. This vessel that will be chosen to become the new Black Arms queen will have gone through tragic events that will set her soul free. She will go and manipulate her new vessel without her knowing it. It is said during her slow rise to newfound power she will be seeking out aid to unleash her true powers. With the powers of the 7 Guardian Keys and the Chaos Emeralds….**

THE CHAOS EMERALDS?!

Hold on there's a bit more..

**WITH THERE HELP SHE WILL UNLEASH HELL FIRE TO THE PLANET SHE WAS BORN ON AND BRING FORTH A NEW BREED OF BLACK ARMS STRONGER THAN EVER BEFORE."**

Shadow goes and takes out his red Chaos Emerald and looks at it thinking.

So the Chaos Emeralds are involved yet again are they?

When aren't they bro?

Indeed, Hey S-pup, have you found anything back there?

S-pup barks at him as they come over to look. He shines his lights into the space of where Dark Nagus was and looks at it.

I don't know why but I'm getting a creepy feeling Mate.

Same Micha. Shadow I think something is back there.

S-pup come with me, the rest stay here. I'll check it out.

You sure Shadow?

Yeah. Eclipse keep watch and be ready to attack anything that comes out of here.

Right Shadow.

Shadow goes and climbs up over the rocks and jumps down into the cavern. S-pup follows lighting everything up. As he enters the cavern though his inhibitor ear cuffs light up and almost at once he was back in his power form once more. Shadow barely notices it as he walks on as his claws make a soft "click….click...clicking" sound on the ground. His wings feathers go and rustle in an unknown breeze. As he walks on he sees and hears something up ahead.

S-pup lights off and be quiet.

S-pup goes and shuts his lights off and stays quiet as they near what Shadow saw. Once there Shadow grits his teeth and growls.

S-pup head on back I'll take care of everything here, and don't let anyone come back here, try and get them to leave.

He barks at him and heads back to the others. Once S-pup was gone Shadow hops down off of where he was and into what looks to be a nesting chamber. On the far wall looked to be a computer of sorts as Shadow goes over to it and turns it on. A display of information plays across it as something catches his eye. It was of him from years ago when he was still the reigning king of Mobius. Or at least some form of him he thought.

In the video it shows him talking with someone in a Black Arms stasis pod. But from this angle he couldn't tell who it was at first. Image goes and changes and it switches over to someone new.

_"day 35. So far it looks like the experiment is going well. It looks like the subject has taken to the Black Arm's blood transfusion well. There has been no signs of the subject rejecting the blood at all. King Shadow has been coming around lately to visit the subject. For reasons I do not know of, all I know is that he and the test subject were friends of sort at one time. So it could be he' been coming here to see her cause of that fact. His follower Lien-Da also has been coming by as well. To check up on another project I've been working on…._

_Day 54… it looks like all the info and knowledge I was given by the dying Black Arms queen is proven useful. It led me to the chamber of her pet Dark Nagus. Him and me have been speaking for days on end and he has agreed on letting me have a few of his eggs to test on, and needless to say the eggs you see before you are the end result. They are true Black Arms Dragons now. But more powerful and deadlier. Once the hatch though nothing will stop them when they are fully grown. They will become the new Black Arms watch Dogs and Guards to the New Black Arms Empire, and once the new Queen is born I will take the baby and we will hide away together and I will train her when she get older till it's 21st birthday when I will then train her to become the new Black Arms queen._

_Day 76… Something has happened. I found out from a spy of mine that King Shadow has been taken down and put into permanent stasis, and a new King, King Sonic, has taken over. If he finds this everything will be for nothing. But lucky for me the subject's husband has yet to tell anyone to anyone or of my hidden addenda, which thankfully he knows nothing about. He cares for his wife and unborn child too much to risk losing them._

_Day 145… it is done. The mother and child have made it. But there is some conflicting news. Though the mother is alive and well we found out that she would not make it. The birthing took too much out of her. But her child is strong and healthy. The mother, for now at least, is as well. But there is no telling for how long she will live. It could be a few days, weeks or a few months it is hard telling but she will die soon non the less._

_Day 175… they found me and my hidden lab! There isn't much time left. This will have to be my last entry. I found in the eggs a defect which didn't show up till a few days ago. Nagus has informed me that in order to make sure that the eggs would grow strong his kind would every so often breath fire on them to warm them up, but he found out as he did this to one of his nests the eggs are weak against fire for some reason now. We do not know if this is because of my experimenting or what. But this is bad. I had to find a new way before I abandoned the lab of how to ensure their growth and development…._

_Day 190… I do not know why G.U.N has taken so long to take me down. But it doesn't matter, I found a way for the egg to be safe and grow. The only flaw is that, though they now are resistant to Dark Nagus flames and any other, is the fact they are now weak against Chaos Flames. If someone with Chaos Powers has any kind of flaming abilities, the eggs will be doomed…._

Banging could be heard in the background as the guy on the screen said the last few words that sickened Shadow…

**LONG LIVE THE DARK QUEEN. LONG LIVE THE NEW DARK ARMS EMPIRE!**

With that he was gone heading out a hidden passageway that closed behind him as G.U.N agents stormed the room.

DR. ISSA LONG YOUR UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON AGAINST THE THRONE OF MOBIUS AND FOR CONSPIRING WITH THE BLACK ARMS! SHOW YOURSELF NOW!

There comes a mighty roar as Dark Nagus shows himself and shoots a torrent of flames at the G.U.N Agents and kills them leaving nothing but ashes behind in his wake. He ends up destroying everything in the lab. With the last image the screen goes black for a moment till it hisses out as static takes hold and it shuts off on it's own.

Shadow turns around looking at all the eggs. As he takes out his phone and hooks it up to the computer to download the video he just saw. He wanted to study it more. Especially the part with him in it, something was off about it. For he didn't remember any of that happening. He turns around and puts his phone away after it was done downloading. He looks at the eggs and scoffs as he walks out stopping near the entrance of where him and S-pup came in at. There comes a sound from behind him as Micha and Manic land next to him on either side.

Whoa… what is all of this Shadow?

One of Dr. Issa Long's pet projects. He had been conspiring with the Black Arms for a long time. I have the video of it all on my phone.

But what will we do about these eggs? There's so many of them.

I was about to destroy them for good. Turns out they are weak against Chaos Fire. So you two wanna help me?

Yeah lets do this. Last thing we need is a Dark Nagus Jr. army running around destroying Mobius.

Couldn't have put it better myself Manic.

Micha tells him.

Right. Are others out of here?

Yeah, we flew them up out of the hole we came in and off away from here. But when you didn't come out after 15 minutes me and Micha decided to come check on you to see if you were OK.

He nods at them as he holds up a hand.

If I learned anything today we have more than our standard powers that have been juiced up. If what I found out is true, and with how you two are able to change forms with the Chaos Emeralds Flames, then I am going to assume that you have it's flame abilities as well now since your liniment with me since I gave you your new found powers.

Nodding Manic and Micha goes and holds up their right arms and hands aiming it at the eggs.

Together now!

**CHAOS QUANTUM BLAST!**

**CHAOS STARLIGHT SHOT!**

**CHAOS LIGHT SPEED SHOT!**

Manic goes and curls up into a ball as his wings cover him as the Chaos Flames take hold of him as he goes zipping by at such speed not even Micha and Shadow could see him. Micha and Shadow unleash their attacks and set the place one fire. Letting the Chaos Flames take hold of everything as Manic goes around destroying and killing the eggs. After a few moments the powers become too much and Shadow yells at them….

THAT'S ENOUGH LET GO NOW! THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO COME DOWN!

Manic stops and breaks free of his ball form and flies out ahead of the others with Micha and Shadow close behind. A they fly down the corridor they could feel the heat of the fire on their back ends as the place erupts in a blazing inferno. Shadow looks behind him and with a powerful downward thrust of his wings he goes and picks up speed as he yells out for Micha and Manic.

MICHA, MANIC GRAB ON!

They look behind them and see Shadow holding out his hands as the slow there speed down a tiny tiny bit and grab on just as Shadow yells out….

**CHAOS CONTROL!**

Just as the exposition goes and engulfs them at the very same moment he manages to teleport them out of the cavern…

**Back outside…**

The ground starts shaking like crazy as the exposition runs underground...

WHOOOOA! WHAT IS GOING ON!?

VERONICA WATCH OUT!

Eclipse goes and jumps on Veronica knocking her out of the way from the hole just as the exposition goes off sending a geyser of flames out of it. S-pup goes barking at it as if he could do something to top it. After a few moments it dies down and a flash of light is seen in the darkening skies as the storm slowly clears up as Shadow, Manic and Micha float there flapping their wings come down to land. Once more there forms go and dispel as they walk over to Eclipse and Veronica as they are getting up.

What was that all about Shadow?

Just getting rid of some of Dr. Issa Long's forgotten projects was all. We don't have anything to worry about now Eclipse. Come on let's go home. I need to get a hold of General Risa ASAP. Team Dark Rose move out now!

Micha and Manic look at one another and nod smiling as they high five one another yelling out…

TEAM DARK ROSE! YEAH!

Eclipse and Veronica follow behind Shadow as they all leave the jungle swamp.

**BACK DOWN IN DR. ISSA HIDDEN LAB…**

There comes a cracking sound from some place in the now decapitated lab. Everything had been burnt to nothing. Everything that is, but one egg that was hidden and had managed to somehow survive. It keeps on cracking out as a little claws go and poke out of the shell along with an eye. It lets out a tiny little roar as it keeps breaking free from its shell. Once it was out footsteps could be heard as a shadow looms over the new hatch-ling. The hatch-ling goes and turns around hissing at the stranger till it lowers his hand and lets it sniff it. It goes and licks it and nuzzles it as the stranger picks it up and cradles it as he pets it. It goes and starts purring as the stranger pets it.

There, there little one. You're safe now, and soon those fools don't know what hit them. Them may have destroyed your brothers and sisters, even your father. But I foresaw this happening, so I picked you to be the very special one and hid you well enough away so that you would survive. But also made it to where the heat of the Chaos Flames would also make your hatch day possible as well. Now all we need to do is get this place fixed up and find Miss Monroe and our Queen.

The stranger goes and laughs evilly as he sets down the baby Dark Arms Dragon and it runs over to one of the burnt eggs and starts eating the cooked contents of it.

That's right, little one. Eat your brothers and sister and grow! BY THE TIME THE RED MOON RISES YOU WILL BE READY TO HELP TAKE ON MOBIUS AND BRING FORTH THE FIRES OF HELL ON THIS PLANET AND BRING OUR QUEEN TO VICTORY! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!

You all think you have won today but your haven TEAM SHADOW ROSE! For I DR. ISSA LONG, still have a few tricks up my sleeves, and when the day comes you will be brought down! HAHAHAHAHAAA…

**looks like one of the eggs managed to survive the blazing inferno from Shadow, Micha and Manic final attack that destroyed the rest of them. Upon managing to destroy the eggs and gathering the video left behind from the last time. Shadow ends up creating Team Shadow Rose in the darkening skies wake. What will happen now that so much has happened between the three of them?**

**What does Dr. Issa has planned now that the other eggs have been killed. What are his plans for the baby Dark Arms Dragon? From the look of things nothing good.**

**Now that Team Chaotix is down two members will they be OK with everything going on?**

**Jaden has yet to wake up from when he and Amethyst were shot out of the Time Portal Vortex, and what of his younger Brother Maverick? Is he OK as well, after being separated from his friends?**

**Find out in Act 3 of chapter 5 Scouting Scouting Around And Mystic Town**

**where we will see if things go from bad to worst.**

**FUN FACT TIMES WHOOOO!**

**1\. Memories Of The Night, is a somewhat original bit. The melody I used to help compose it is from the Song Make A Wish, from Jirachi Wish Maker. I loved the melody a lot and as I was trying to think of how to add something new and different to the story melody kept paying in my head. So I found it on youtube and made my own Lyrics for it, and they go quite well with them.**

**2\. Shadow, Micha and Manics power form. I guess you could say I was thinking of the whole Angels VS. Demons concept when putting this together, and thought it'd be a nice little twist on things, especially since I'm changing the Chaos Emeralds powers around a bit. Now Shadows wings I got the idea from an anime image I saw online. The wings on it we're pretty cool. The top of the wings where all feathers why the lower part was like leather, like that of a bat or dragon, and they had these wicked neat look spines...claws or whatever on the bottom of them and to me it felt like the wings represented the whole… LIGHT VS DARK… ANGEL VS DEMON concept but Shadow himself was a neutral party of this fact. Thus not good nor bad yet both of either side of the coin. So I thought a pair of wings like that would suit him well.**

**3\. Quick Shot/Micha. I wasn't sure if I was gonna add him in the story or not. But I figured since they had to go and save Savannah's family I may as well add someone with fast reflexes into the mix, and the only one that came to mind was Micha (Mi-Ka) Micha's (me-ka) identical twin brother. So yeah… will we see him again in the future? I don't know? Maybe I will see.**

**4\. now if you're wondering what happened with Lance at the beginning of this chapter. Well I wont say for now. I may end up doing a side story with Amethyst later on and I'll figure something out. Just know it was a really tragic outcome.**

**5\. Well I can't think of anything for fact five for now so OOH WELL lol.**

**Well anyway this is CJ signing off till the next part and wishing you Peace Love and Lots of Hugs. Bye all.**


	9. Chapter 5 act 3

The last time we left, we left Dr. Issa Long's burnt out hidden lab where Shadow, Mica and Manic went and destroyed his hidden Black Arms Dragon project. Leaving all but one egg destroyed. Issa came back to find everything in ruins but was happy it had survived the burning onslaught that Shadow, Manic and Micha brought on. After which Shadow, Manic and Micha managed to just barely escape from the exploding hidden lab upon which Shadow formed his new Team, Team Shadow Rose. They head back to the new Castle Of Acorns to let Sonic and Sally know what they found. Lastly three new people ended up joining in the fray. Only one to be missing. Princess Amethyst Star, the new Sol Flame guardian and two of her friends, Maverick, who went missing during there unexpected trip, and an unconscious Jaden, Spectated Flying Fox brothers, who were sucked into a Time Portal Vortex when one of Amethyst's Prayer/Celestial seeings when wrong. Let's head to the Castle now to see what is going on and if anymore answers can be found in…

**CHAPTER 5 **

**SCOUTING AROUND & MYSTIC TOWN…** **ACT 3…**

**22:00 HOURS IN THE PRIVATE STUDY OF KING SONIC IN THE OF THE CASTLE OF ACORNS ON THE HIDDEN ISLAND IN THE SKY, ANGEL ISLAND….**

So that's everything that happened today.

Shadow goes and tells Sonic as he looks out the window as the moon shines threw it illuminating him as he folds his arms as Sonic comes over and hands him his inhibitor ear cuffs back. Shadow takes them and puts them back on his ear.

This is quite the puzzling situation indeed Shadow, and you say both Micha AND Manic have these powers, the same as you?

Yeah they do. I knew I should have asked you and Sally beforehand if it was OK or not but there wasn't a lot of choice in the matter. He was the only one I could trust at the time and he asked for them so gave them to him. It was a matter of life and death at the time. There was no way me and Micha could have taken Dark Nagus on without his help, and I wasn't going to trust some newly Time Portal Vortex wannabe with them.

Yes you do have a point there, I won't argue with you on that. So was he any trouble out there today?

Not even close. Cocky maybe, but he gets that from you no less. But if anything, he really proved himself today out there. I think I can trust him despite his cockiness. He's a good kid Sonic. You and Sally raised him and Sonia well.

Thanks, believe it or not, that means a lot coming from you with our past.

You know I don't say this often…

Shadow goes and faces him and holds out his hand for Sonic.

But believe it or not Faker, I think of you as more of a Brother then a friend.

He tells him with a half cocked smile. Sonic goes and claps his hand with Shadows and smiles back.

Same here Shad.

Sonic goes and lets go looking out the window placing a hand on his hip.

It's hard to believe it took this long for us to even STAND one another being the same ROOM without KILLING one another. Or at least trying to Hahaha…

You're telling me Faker.

They go and laugh for a moment till there comes a knock at the door and Manic pokes his head in.

Hey dad?

Manic, come in son.

Manic walks in and over to him and Shadow.

So has Shadow told you yet?

Yeah he did. It's hard to believe that you were dragged into this really.

Hey I WANTED to be dragged into it OK? You know I've been dying to get out there and help out Mobius like you used to. Castle life isn't for me and you know it. It gets too dull and boring around here with like 50+ years of peace. Last excitement we had was when the Edge Lord here set Tikhaos free, and I was only 4 then. So yeah. Kind of boring.

Manic goes and looks at his father with his arms folded a bit annoyed as Shadow goes and places a hand on his shoulder.

Cool it kid. He didn't mean it that way. What I think he meant to say he's proud of you for what you did today Manic.

Manic goes and tilts his head at Shadow looking at him confused.

He's right. Me and you mother and sister always knew you were meant for something more. Your following in my footsteps which is fine Manic. Your sister is more like your mother, and you're more like me. Always itching for adventure. So I get it. Just do me two things why you're out there if you would.

What's that pops?

1\. be careful out there.

OK, and 2?

2\. Give this Dark Queen, whoever she is, true HELL and show her all of Mobius mean business. After all you'll be representing the royal family why you're out there having fun.

Sonic goes and gives him a thumbs up and winks at him and Manic smiles back laughing doing the same.

HA HA.. You KNOW I will dad. After all. I take after you, so I have been told.

All three guys laugh as Shadow pats Manics Shoulder as another knock comes at the door.

Enter.

Hey Sonic, Shadow, Manic..

Miles. Hey bro.

Hey Uncle Miles.

Hey Miles.

Shadow I'm glad you're still here. I did what you asked of me and copied everything S-pup took today and erased his data banks and made sure that no one, not even Skye can access them like you asked me to. But I don't get why though?

Let's just say that right now I can't trust Skye. Somethings wrong with him. I don't know what it is, but ever since he tried to save me from Eris the other night he's changed, and it's been bugging me some, and till I know more of what's going on I can't reveal anything to anyone else not involved in this Dark Queen mess.

I see? Well I trust your word Shadow, and I know you mean well. Just please. If something is wrong with him, please make sure he will be as safe as possible. OK?

I will don't worry Miles. You know he means a lot to me, like you back then with the Faker here.

Shadow goes and points thumb over his shoulders at Sonic and Miles giggles.

Hey better a faker than a reject right?

PUH-LEASE Sonic. I could run rings around you at your OLD AGE right now HA! So don't make me LAUGH old man.

Hey takes an OLD MAN to KNOW an old man. Am I right?

Miles and Manic laugh at that comment, why Shadow shoots daggers at Sonic and grumps folding his arms looking away. Sonic goes over to him and wraps his arm around Shadow's shoulder nudging him smiling.

AW did I hurt ems the Edge Lords feelumes…

He goes and taunts in a teasing way.

Least I wont look like a shriveled up PRUNE by the time I'm 150 years old.

This shuts Sonic up and he Glares at him.

TOUCHE Shadow. Touche.

All four of the guys laugh.

So Manic was there another reason you came to see me?

Yea dad there was. It's about that Amethyst girl. Angel backed up her story for her, and Knuckles gave her back the Sol Emerald. But the thing is her friend Jaden has yet to wake up since they got here and she's starting to worry. Even Misty has barely moved or woken up since the battle with Dark Nagus.

That is troubling news Manic, thank you, and there's no sign of her other friend?

No not that anyone can tell. There's no telling where he ended up at or WHAT timeline he ended up at. What are we going to do dad? What if Jaden and Misty never wake up?

Don't worry son. If they haven't done so in two days time I'll send for the healer.

You mean Madam Volkov?

Yes I do.

Geez dad you sure about her? She lives out in Mystic Town last I remember. Not to say she's as crazy as a wild wolf can get.

This may be true or not but she knows her stuff. So if anyone can wake those two she can.

Did you say Mystic Town?

Yeah I did Bro? Why?

Shadow goes and pulls out his wallet and takes out the business card he was given at the Airport a few days ago and looks at it thinking.

Shadow?

I was given this by a craven named Reggie. I guess he's a spirit seer of sorts. He said to look for a friend of his named Regina, and I guess their place is also located in Mystic Town as well, and the creepy part of it was when he gave me this he somehow KNEW mine and Mica's NAMES. Even her friend Birch.

OK that is like TOTALLY creepy as shit bro.

You're telling me, it even creeps Micha out to. Up till now I forgot about it.

This is strange indeed? So be it.

Sonic goes over to his desk and takes out a parchment paper and starts writing a letter. Once he is done he goes and seals it up with a wax seal and stamps it with the royal family's crest.

Shadow I want you and Team Shadow Rose to head to Mystic town first thing tomorrow. Manic knows where Madam Volkov lives and gives her this letter. She's been a good family friend for years, and crazy or not she will come help us. When you're done doing that look for this Regina person and see why you were sent to them for.

Shadow goes and takes the letter and puts it in his Jacket pocket and nods.

Aw man! I was hoping to take Micha out and show her some of Angel Island and help find those EGR you wanted.

Don't worry there will be plenty of time for that. I called back to Eris before I came to talk to your dad of what happened and told her I'd be a few more days then I originally wanted to be.

What she say?

Said that was perfectly fine, just means a few more days away from the test tube reject.

Ouch.

Yeah. Anyway. Go get some sleep Manic I'm going to need you at your best tomorrow. Meet me and Micha at the Shadow Rose hotel at 8am and will head to Mystic Town from there.

Yeah sure Shadow. Night guys.

They say night to Manic and he leaves.

I best get going to, I'm sure Micha is tired of waiting on me. Not to say it's getting late. I'll see you both later.

Night Faker.

Shadow chuckles.

Night OLD MAN.

I'll come with you Shadow. Night Sonic.

Night bro.

Shadow and Miles leave and they head down the hallway and Miles goes and pulls out a file and hands it to him.

So I managed to pull the background up and found out it's a place called Moonlight Dreams. It's to be a place for the not so friendly side of Mobians to head to when they're seeking a job, and get this, it's here on the Island in the forbidden sector of the island, somewhere near Mount. Fate. All I know is that you can see Mount. Fate near there. That is all I have. Sorry I couldn't get anything more for you.

Shadow looks through the file and at what Miles found and nods as he closes it taking the Picture and placing it in his jacket pocket with the letter for Madam Volkov.

So what will you do Shadow?

First I'm going back to my Hotel and get this scum off me. Then I'm gonna eat and get some rest and come tomorrow find Madam Volkov and then go see this Regina person I was told to find. Then after that. Take Micha's Picture to a place I know in the Hidden Palace Zone and have it refurbished for her.

Why don't you do it, why're you there tomorrow? Mystic Town is in the Hidden Palace Zone you know.

He tells him as he folds his arms.

Because I don't want Micha to know I have it yet. Though I may do just that why I send those two to find Madam Volkov and give her the letter.

Go do what Shadow?

Micha goes and comes around the corner as she overhears him and walks over to him and Miles.

Killing two birds with one stone comes tomorrow. Sonic asked the team to find a healer by the name Madam Volkov who is in Mystic Town in the Hidden Palace Zone and to bring back her for Misty and the albino Bat. I'm going to send you with Manic to do that tomorrow. Why I take care of a slight personal matter, that way I won't have to go back there again. Then from there if there's time left will all go see if we can find this Regina person and ask her some questions about her friend Reggie.

I see. Hey what's that you have there Shadow?

Huh?

Shadow looks at the files in his hands and gives them back to Miles as she tilts her head at him.

Nothing. Just something I asked Miles to look into was all. Nothing important.

OK.

She goes and shrugs.

Anyway we are almost done here, I'm getting a bit tired. It's been a really long day and I could use a hot bath.

Sure let's go. I could use one as well. Night Miles.

Night you two.

Shadow goes and wraps an arm around Micha's waist and they go and head on out, once outside there stopped by Amethyst.

Hey ah… Shadow was it?

Shadow stops and looks over at her a bit annoyed.

Listen PRINCESS…

He goes and says with discus and annoyance.

Whatever it is you have to say don't bother. It's been a long day and me and Micha are done for the day. So just stay out of our way and go bother someone else.

Shadow don't be so mean.

_*tich*_ Whatever. Come on Micha lets go.

Sighing, Micha goes and follows him as he overheard something Amethyst said under her breath as she walks off...

"_He's not such a bad guy they say. Not a total jerk at all. Just takes time to get to know him. Once you do you'll see he's pretty cool. YEAH RIGHT. Pretty cool my ass. More like a total DOUCHEBAG of a jerk. I don't know what that weird wolf-weasel girl who's with him right now sees in him. She must be REALLY stupid and dumb bimbo or some kind of tramp of a moron to fall for a jackass like him.…"_

Shadow stops in his footsteps and growls as he looks over his shoulder and narrows his eyes.

You want to run that by me again PRINCESS….

Shadow?

Mica looks at him wondering what happened to make him go ice cold all of a sudden as Shadow goes and readies a Chaos Spear. Amethyst goes and stops and turns around and looks at him but doesn't back down at seeing the killer intent in his eyes as she sees his Chaos Spear at the ready. She goes and readies her Sol Flames should he try anything.

So you heard that did you?

Yeah I did. I just happen to have really good hearing. So I'm going to ask you again **PRINCESS**. Do you? Wish to. Run that. By me AGAIN?

What if I don't WANT to? What are you going to do about it?

Shadow growls low as he gently pushes Micha behind him as he barely glances her way.

Micha go wait in the car. I need to teach this PRINCESS some REAL manners about calling someone they don't know a stupid dumb Bimbo. Or a Tramp of a Moron, when there are the ones who are acting like right now just because they can't get their way.

Wait…? She...called me a WHAT!?

Micha goes and shoves Shadow out of the way as she draws her guns and aims them right at Amethyst. Shadow stumbles back a few steps and he stands by at the ready.

YOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE THIS TIME SISTER! CAUSE NOW YOU'RE REALLY PUSHING IT BITCH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR FUCKING WITH GIRLFRIEND! I'M A MANCHESTER, AND WE MANCHESTER WOMEN DON'T BACK DOWN EVER! SO YOU WANNA PICK A FIGHT, THEN YOU GOT ONE YOU BITCH! SO BRING IT ON!

Micha pulls the triggers back on her guns getting ready to fire when someone comes running down the hallway and stops looking at the sight before them.

Oh my...Ah…

Amethyst goes and takes a battle stance as clearly pissed now as she goes and shoots off a warning shot at Micha who in turn stands her ground.

SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR HIGHER UPS, YOU WRETCHED LOW CLASS HYBRID!

RESPECT?! **RESPECT!? **WHY SHOULD I SHOW YOU ANY RESPECT AT ALL WHEN YOUR THE ONE WHO INSULTED ME!

YEAH SO WHAT IF I DID? ONLY SAYING WHAT IS TRUE BITCH! HOW CAN YOU BE WITH SOMEONE WHO IS SO COLD HARDHEARTED AND CRUEL!

YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM OR ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE EITHER OF US!

OH REALLY?! THEN HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN GOING OUT FOR HUH?

Mich eyes widen in surprise as she gets a bit nervous, but her composer hardens once more as fast as it came.

THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BITCH!

The one who came running down the hallway gulps as she runs back the other way yelling out for Valon.

MASTER VALON HELP!

The girl runs around a corner yelling out for him as Micha and Amethyst keep sizing one another up as Amethyst gets a smug look on her face.

Let me guess you low class Hybrid. You two only meet like 3 days ago if that. Am I right? Had one good night of fun, if you want to call it that, and decide after that you would go out without getting to know one another well enough first. Sounds like a first class SLUT if you ask me.

Micha goes and stands her ground all but FUMING now. She wasn't going to let this other zone PRINCESS get away with that. She didn't care if it started a war or not. Amethyst keeps on talking.

If you ask me that makes your "MAN", if you can call him that, a first class MAN-WHORE of some kind of sick gigolo.

Amethyst goes and chuckles as she looks at Micha. Who by this time was flaring up now. Super pissed off.

THAT IS IT! YOU CAN CALL ME WHATEVER YOU LIKE BITCH! BUT DON'T GO DRAGGING MY FRIENDS INTO YOUR PETTINESS! YOU LOW LIFE BITCH!

MICHA DON'T!

**DOUBLE BARREL SHOT!**

Just as Shadow goes to try and stop her Valon comes around the corner and calls on a protection spell from his book and manages to go and place a barrier around her attack and it explodes inside it as Micha goes and readies another attack. But before she goes Valon goes and turns around and without warning, just as Angel was running down the hallway, he goes and he BACKHANDS Amethyst hard across the face and sends her flying into the wall as Angel cries out in shock at what happened.

AMIE!

Amethyst slams hard into the wall knocking her out cold as Angel runs over to her making sure she is alright. Seeing how she was still breathing, Angel goes and looks at Valon as he fixes his gloves with a look of annoyance on his face.

We will have none of THAT, PRINCESS of the Sol Zone. I am one who normally doesn't lay a hand on Women. But when one goes and attacks my friends and INSULTS them for no reason AND questions there life choices…. THAT'S where I draw the line. Micha my dear are you alright?

Valon glances over his shoulder looking at Micha.

ALRIGHT!? DO I **LOOK** ALRIGHT TO YOU? THAT BITCH….

Yes, yes I know, I know.

Valon holds both his hands up and tilting his head and closes his eyes as he tries to calm her down.

Just take it easy my friend. Angel take you FRIEND here up to her room and lock the doors, and have Sonia place the alarms on her doors and windows as well.

But Master Valon!? SIR!?

I SAID DO IT NOW ANGEL! I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR FRIEND GOING AROUND AND ATTACKING GUEST TO THE ROYAL FAMILY JUST BECAUSE SHE THINKS SHE IS SO MUCH BETTER THEN THEM IN EVERY WAY SHAPE AND FORM, ALL BECAUSE SHE'S FROM ANOTHER ZONE! THAT IS NOT HOW WE DO THINGS AROUND HERE! SHE DID NOT ONLY INSULT A COMRADE IN ARMS! BUT A CLOSE FRIEND TO ME AND MY AUNT AND UNCLE, AND THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS TO MOBIUS! THAT RIGHT THERE COULD BE USE AGAINST HER TO DECLARE WAR BETWEEN ZONES! NOW TAKE HER TO HER ROOM LOCK HER IN THERE AND HAVE MY COUSIN PUT THE ALARMS UP ON HER ROOM AND HAVE GUARDS POSTED AT HER DOOR, AND TILL FURTHER NOTICE SHE IS TO HAVE A GUARDS WITH HER AT ALL TIMES, SINCE YOU WILL BE BUSY WITH YOUR STUDIES AT TRIPLE THE WORK NOW! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ANGEL!?

Angel rears back in shock at his Mentors anger and gulping he lowers his ears in submissively and nods.

Y-y-yes M-M-Master Valon sir. I'll do it right away.

GOOD! You're lucky I only knocked her out and didn't KILL her on the spot.

Micha and Shadow stand there in surprise and shock as well. It was Shadow who goes and breaks the silence as Angel picks up Amethyst and carries her to her room.

So what was that about my demeanor yesterday?

Valon goes and composes himself and straightens up, as he brushes non existing lint off himself as he folds his arms.

Yes, well. I guess you have a point there my friend. Just it really IRKS me when someone like her attacks people for no reason. It does NOT matter if you're worried or scared or WHAT the problem is. You don't go that low and ATTACK someone for no reason. Trust me, Aunt Sally and Uncle Sonic will hear about this come morning. It is not often I lose my composer like this. It is a very rare thing indeed.

You should show it more brother, you may get dad to like you more.

I happen to know he likes me as is, thank you very much Valletta.

Valon states as he glances at his sister who was coming around the corner still clearly annoyed.

You sure about that?

Valletta, PLEASE don't start.

Valon starts rubbing his temples sighing as she comes over and wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind resting her chin on his right shoulder. He looks at her from the corner of his eye and grins lightly as she nuzzles him, causing him to smile more.

Oh what am I to do with you Val my dear?

Don't know? But I can think of a few things if you get me.

She goes and winks at him sticking out her tongue in a cute dorky way.

Oh, you and your kinky fetishes dear sister.

Hey not like you haven't helped with them before.

VALLETTA! NOT NOW!

Valon goes and grits his teeth hissing out as he covers his face with both hands…

Shadow and MICHA are STANDING RIGHT there you know.

Shadow just stands there with a bit of a smug look on his face why Micha on the other hand had calmed down some and was pretending she didn't hear anything casually coughing into her hand as she blushed a bit. Valon sees Shadow's smug look and narrows his eyes at him as he points a finger at him.

Don't. You. Even. HEDGEHOG!

Shadow just stands there holding his hands up looking away.

I didn't say anything.

No, but you were probably thinking about it.

Valletta chuckles as does Micha as she holster her guns.

Right now that little event is over with. Come Valletta, we need to go see Aunt Sally and Uncle Sonic on what just happened. I bid you both good night my friends.

Nodding Micha goes and laces her arm through Shadows and they head on out as Shadow goes and chuckles looking over at her with a raised eyebrow.

What?

Remind me to never get on your bad side in the future. HAHAHAAA.

Micha blushes and looks away giggling sheepishly.

Yeeeeah...he he…But even still Shads. The NERVE of her. Like really!?

I know, I know. It was uncalled for. I'm sure come tomorrow Sally and Sonic will have it taken care of when Valon tells them. For now let's head back and call it a night. I'm starving and I could REALLY use a shower right now.

You're telling me Mate. You smell like a dead bovine left out in the desert sun.

Yeah, I could say the same thing about you… LOVE…

Shadow goes and smirks at her, teasing her.

Them FIGHTING words you know.

She tells him looking into his eyes playfully.

Then let's head back, get cleaned up and fight about it.

He winks at her as they get into the car and drive off.

**MEANWHILE, AT SHINING STAR GENERAL HOSPITAL…**

**TIME 09:00 AM IN THE X-RAY LAB ON FLOOR 56.…**

Eris was Sitting with Birch and Skye awaiting the results of her latest x-ray results to see how her arm and leg were doing after her fight with Birch a few weeks ago. Sighing, she lays on the hospital bed bored out of her mind.

I should have brought my 3DS with me. Least then I wouldn't be so BORED… CHAOS! Don't they know I have better things to be doing, instead of waiting around here on them!

She sits up and looks at Birch and Skye getting pissed.

Skye go find a Doctor or something would you? I'm sick and tired of WAITING! THEY WANTED ME HERE AT FUCKING 6AM AND IT'S BEEN THREE HOURS NOW. 3 HOURS I COULD OF BEEN SLEEPING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Right away Eris.

Skye runs off to go find someone to help them as she folds her arms pissed and Birch comes over to her and starts rubbing her arms trying to calm her down as she rests her forehead on his chest sighing letting out a yawn.

Easy Princess. I'm sure there's a good reason they have us waiting this long I'm sure.

He goes and softly kisses the top of her head.

Chaos I hate getting up that early unless it's race day. WHICH it is NOT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Skye comes back and sighs.

So help me fox boy, if there is not a doctor behind you on their way in 5 minutes you're gonna NEED a hospital.

Skye grins sheepishly rubbing the back of his head…

Yeah...About that?

Skyyyyeeeee…

Eris says with a growl….

Well you see… aah…HE Ha…

After a moment of explaining…..

WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT COMING TODAY WHEN THAT CHAOS FLIPPING DAME NITWIT ASKED ME TO COME HERE AT 6 IN THE MORNING!

All around the floor people were looking up from what they were doing at hearing Eris's yelling.

I WILL FUCKING KILL THAT ASSHOLE THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!

A nurse walks in a little nervous but keeps her composer.

Is there something the matter Miss Monroe?

Eris looks at the nurse as she steps back intimidated now, if not a little scared at her cold "I'm gonna kill someone" look, across her face as she grits her teeth.

YESSS… I'll TELL.. you what the matter is...nurse…

Eris explodes…

I BEEN WAITING HERE FOR 3 FUCKING HOURS ON DR. SILVERSMITH ONLY TO FIND OUT THE JACKASS IS A NO GOD DAMMED SHOW UP, ALL BECAUSE HIS DAUGHTER GOT SICK AND HE COULDN'T BOTHER CALLING ME OR MY PEOPLE ABOUT IT! SO GO FIND ME SOMEONE WHO CAN DO HIS GODDAMN JOB FOR HIM RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I GET REALLY PISSED OFF, AND TRUST ME I'M LIABLE TO DO SOMETHING DRASTIC TOO! SO GO FIND ME SOMEONE WHO CAN SEE ME RIGHT NOW, OR I PULL THE MONROE NAME OFF THE HOSPITALS ROUTERS AND HAVE THIS PLACE TURNED INTO A DAMMED PARKING LOT! YOU GOT 5 MINUTES!

R-R-Right away Miss. Monroe!

The nurse runs out of the room to find someone knowing good and well that if the Hospital was to lose the Monroe name they would probably be done for. After about 10 minutes the nurse comes with a doctor who was able to help Eris, Skye and Birch out. Taking a look at everything he said that her bones were fully healed up and it would be just a moment why they took her casts off.

Please tell me one of you two remembered to bring my shoes along just in case?

Birch goes and kisses her forehead once more smiling.

Don't worry I have a pair in the care just in case.

Thank you.

I'll head down and get them if you like Eris?

Naw I'll have be rolled out in a wheelchair so may as well wait till we get down there.

After a few moments the Dr. comes back and he removes the casts off Eris letting her know to take it easy for a couple of weeks so as to not put any strain on the bones. Eris gives him a look of… you GOT to be kidding me….

I'm sorry, but though healed up fully it is best not to risk it. I know you are a very powerful and energetic woman Miss Monroe. But I would advise you to take at least a couple of weeks for your tendons and such to relax. Just do some easy and simple physical therapy at home and you'll be back up doing what you do best.

UGH! FINE. But we're going to Casses Cove when we get out of here. I haven't eaten yet and I'm getting hungry.

More like hangry if you ask me.

Skye goes and mumbles.

What was that Skye?

NOTHING! He he…

He said you were Hangry more than hungry. Which I don't blame you. To be honest I think we all could use a bite to eat since none of us have yet today. What do you say? I know the owner of Casses Cove. So we can get a good deal there.

Eris glares DAGGERS at Skye who gulps as she growls at him.

Your lucky Birch offered to buy or you would have been on the menu FOX BOY.

I'm sorry Eris. You know how I get when I haven eaten.

Well! I see you three are pretty close to one another.

The Dr. goes and chuckles.

Me and Eris have known one a long time Dr. Birch and her only met a couple of months ago but have gotten close pretty fast.

May I ask how this happened?

Short of, it was a bit of a misunderstanding.

Eris starts off as Birch takes over.

I thought she was a poacher after a wolf I was trying to save. Turned out she was just a wandering passer buyer in the wrong place at the wrong time.

So let me guess. You attacked her thinking she was going to hurt this wolf, and she wouldn't back down? So you took the offensive into hand?

Pretty much yeah.

Now that you know the truth you two are together as a couple, so the media says, because of this one little misunderstanding?

Yep, pretty much.

Where's the wolf now?

Some place safe recovering, till an enclosure can be built on my Land for her.

I see. Well that is quite the story I say. Well you're good to go, so go ahead and head on out.

They say thank you as Eris and the boys head on out. Once in the Car Skye offers to drive them to Casses Cove and Birch lets him as he sits in the back with Eris.

Thank CHAOS that's over with. If I had to wear those casts another day I'd start killing people.

Birch chuckles at her as he leans over and turns on the radio as one of crush 40's songs, Green Light Ride, plays over the speakers. They had just caught the guitar solo…

"_[Guitar Solo]_

_I can feel it now_

_Together movin' on_

_We've got the strength we need_

_And we're feeling strong!_

_There's no better feeling_

_Than to be here with you!_

_(Look out!) (Blast off!)_

_We're one together_

_On this green light ride! (Blast off!)_

_Drive through forever_

_On this green light ride!_

_We're one together_

_On this green light ride!_ "

As they sing the rest of the song together they start laughing as Skye starts talking about the base back in Hucksure and about the team as it starts making her feel a bit nostalgic as old memories pop in her head as she looks up at the sky.

Eris? Eris!

hu...WHAT?

Hey we're here.

Oh…?

Hey baby you OK?

Yeah I'm fine. Just old memories coming back on me is all about the team back home. You think I was TOO hard on Manuel and Solamer Skye?

I don't think so no. I mean it was what they signed up for. Sure that was their first time seeing DBVS along with a king DBVS, so part of me can't blame them for hiding. But in all reality they had a job to do to help protect the base and the men and women in it. So to answer. NO I don't think you were hard on them.

If you say so. I just hope the rest are doing OK?

I'm sure they are Eris.

Take it you were close to your old team before all of this?

Yeah we were Birch. Best of the crop so to say.

Anyway let's head in. Mama is craving some Casses Cove Dino-mo seafood gumbo.

Skye and Birch laugh at her as they head inside. Once inside Birch has Eris and Skye wait for him as he heads up front to the check-in, much to some 10 other or so families who have been waiting for about an hour or more, and tells the waiter that he wanted his private seating arrangements. The waiter goes and nods at him as Birch waves Skye and Eris over as other customers start complaining.

_HEY WE WERE HERE FIRST!_

_WE BEEN WAITING FOR 2 HOURS!_

_ME AND MY DAUGHTER HAVE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR NEARLY 3 1/2 HOURS!_

Eris growls as she walks by everyone as Skye goes and places a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her.

Easy Eris. Easy.

_WHAT RIGHT DOES THAT STUCK UP RAINBOW WANNA BE TRAMP HAVE THAT WE DON'T THAT ALLOWS HER TO GO AHEAD OF US!?_

Oh shit….

Skye lets go of Eris after hearing one of her hated trigger words, not to say that she was called something that was way out of line, the waiter could feel her wrath as she turns around and faces the guy, a Mobian Human male, goes and cringes back in fear as a dark aura surrounds her as she clenches her teeth.

What...did...you… CALL ME!?

The guy didn't know what to say. All he could do was stammer…

I-I-I...w-w-well...I-I-I…

GET ME CATASTRO NOW, AND HAVE THIS MAN AND HIS DAUGHTER THROWN OUT RIGHT AWAY! I WILL NOT TAKE SUCH DISRESPECT FROM FROM SOME LOWLIFE!

OMG!? YOUR BELLADONNA "ERIS" MONROE! THE CRYSTAL QUEEN!

Eris goes and looks at the girl, a black Tigress with electric blue stripes who looked to be no more than 16, and she raises an eyebrow at her folding her arms as the others in line start to whisper realizing their mistake.

So this jerk wad of a dad is yours I take it?

Yes he is, and I'm sorry about his behavior. Me and mom keep trying to tell him to keep it in check but he always fails at it. We warned him that one day it would get him into shit but he NEVER LISTENS!

She goes and folds her arms looking at her father.

It's hard to believe I was adopted into this family with such a clueless father. When mom hears about this she won't be happy. Especially when she hears how he lost it against the Crystal Queen. Believe it or not Miss Monroe, it was thanks to your family 16 years ago that my mom and dad were able to adopt me when I was just a baby, and ever since I could walk and talk, you name it I've been a big fan of yours.

I see… well that explains the hair a bit?

The girl giggles.

Yeah a bit. When I was old enough to start dying my hair it's what I wanted.

Huh? Not a bad choice with your black fur and electric blue stripes. I like it.

Behind Eris Birch goes and clears his throat and Eris snaps out of it.

Right, right sorry baby, sorry Skye for keeping you waiting.

Out of my way! Coming through!

A loud voice goes calling out as the wolf comes walking over to where Eris was and he crosses his arms looking at everyone as two bouncers were not too far off at the ready.

Didja call for me Miss Monroe?

He goes and asks in a slight Irish accent.

Yes I did Catastro. Will you see to it that this girl and her father are taken properly care of and seated right away? None of my fans should be standing here for nearly 3 hours just to eat your wonderful food.

The father looked at Eris as if she was playing a joke or something on him.

Oh Miss Monroe Thank you so much. This really has made my day. Dad promised me he would bring me here on my 16th birthday. We had reservations and everything but according to the stupid looking waiter over there they said they lost them.

The girl goes and folds her arms annoyed.

Well that explains a lot.

Eris goes and puts her hands on her hips looking over at Catastro with an eyebrow raised.

You really need a better staff and electronic system Montgreen.

AI! Don't I know it. Please my dear I am so sorry about this, truly I am. Had I known ahead of time I would have taken care of it right away.

Catastro goes and claps his hands together.

HEY CATASTRO! CATASTRO!

A plump-ish Pig in her 30's goes and runs over to Catastro with a peace of paper in her hands.

Maggy my dear what is it now?

You remember how I said I was having problems with the system of late and it not wanting to work right and how we were losing reservations left and right?

Yes?

Well I just remembered I printed everything off beforehand just in case and I filed them like I do most things so I can keep track of everything, and well in short… SOMEONE'S BEEN GOING THROUGH MY STUFF AGAIN AND MESSING EVERYTHING UP WHEN I CLEARLY STATED THAT NO ONE WAS ALLOWED IN MY OFFICE NO MATTER WHAT! YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL I HAVE A WAY OF DOING THINGS, AND SOMEONE RAM SHACKED MY OFFICE TO THE POINT IT LOOKS LIKE A TORNADO WENT THRU IT!

ACK! Not again? Look my sweet little Pork Chop. I'll make sure to find out who is doing this.

YOU BETTER YOU FLEA BAG OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HIDE HANGING OVER OUR FIREPLACE BY THE END OF THE WEEK! NOW HERE'S THE DAMNED RESERVATIONS WE HAD FOR TODAY, AND AS OF RIGHT NOW EVERYONE IN THIS LINE WILL GET A FREE MEAL FOR BEING FORCED TO WAIT SO LONG, AND IF YOU TRY TO OBJECT TO THAT YOU WILL REGRET IT CAT!

The girl goes and slightly hides behind Eris as she whispers in her ear.

_I like her, but she's REALLY scary._

_I know right? Even I'm a bit intimidated by her right now._

But my Sweet candy bacon bits… we can't do that

WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

W-w-well what.. I mean…

Eris sighs links with Birch a moment.

"_Hey I know you said lunch was on you today but mind if I take over today, and you can do it next time?_

_Sure I don't mind at all._

_Good…"_

Um excuse me? Maggy was it?

Maggy looks over at Eris as she folds her arms.

Maybe I have a salutation?

What would that be my dear?

She asks Eris folding her arms.

Let everyone order what they wish and send me the bill. There's only what? About 15 people here, and with your food being as good as it is, and the prices as outstanding then most 5 star restaurants I say let them be seated and order what they wish, and also if you need to do an "on the house special" then do it for this girl here…

Eris goes and stands next to the Tigress smiling.

Aah…

Jenifer Adams Miss Monroe.

Right Jenifer Adams. It's her birthday today and her dad promised to bring her here on her 16th birthday. Which I am assuming is today am I right?

Yes that's right. My dad made the reservations about two month ago so he and I could have some father daughter time today since he doesn't get a lot of work time off.

AAH so your the birthday reservation we should have had seated over 3 hours ago.

Maggy goes and glares at her husband Catastro folding her arms as he looks at her sheepishly.

RIGHT YOU ALL HEARD MISS MONROE! LUNCH IS ON HER, JUST DON'T GO OVERBOARD!

She yells out and everyone starts talking happily.

As for you my dear for today only you and your father will be given the VIP treatment today and be waited on right away. Please come with me.

Thank you Miss.

Jenifer smiles as she and her father go and leave but Eris stops him with her arm as she leans in and hisses at him as she places a finger on his chest getting into his face.

Your LUCKY your daughter came through just now, and said it was her sweet 16, or you and her would have been thrown out of here. So you best treat her right today. Got it!?

Y-y-yes Miss Monroe, a-a-and I'm so sorry t-t-too…

Good. Now I have one last thing to tell you before I go.

Y-Y-Yes M-M-Miss Monroe?

Your daughter like Seafood?

Y-y-yes she d-d-does.

Tell her I said to try their Dino-mo Seafood Gumbo it's off the charts here, and tell her I recommended it.

The guy nods and goes and slinks away to join his daughter and Maggy as Eris looks to Catastro.

As for YOU CAT.

As she folds her arms tapping her foot and he caves as he hangs his head as his ears droop.

Don't worry Miss Monroe. You and your friends lunch is on ye house. AI thank YE for saving my hide back there. I love the sow so much. But she's right scary she is.

You're telling me, I think if anything she Scary Skye shitless.

Eris points over at Skye with a thumb who was kind of hiding behind Birch now as Birch glances behind him and pushes him out from behind him and Skye gives a sheepish grin.

AI, I don't blame him really. Maggy is a good sow she is. But when angered may Chaos have mercy on us all.

Indeed. Well why I have you here I hope you can make my day witH my order.

But of course my dear Lassie. What can I get YE and YE friends here?

I want you Dino-mo Seafood Gumbo. I have been DYING to have it for WEEKS.

You're in luck Lassie. We JUST got a new shipment of fresh seafood in today and have a batch of it going. Why don't I show you over to your seats myself and get you settled.

Thank you Cat. You were always a good man to me and my family.

Think nothing of it Miss Monroe. Think nothing of it.

Catastro takes Eris and the boys to their seat and gets their order. After about 2 minutes it comes and they eat and talk.

So now that we have our food we need to talk about the upcoming trials for new team members.

I KNEW there was a reason you wanted me to bring the laptop with us.

Skye says.

What? You thought this was gonna be a pleasure trip today?

Well kind of yeah hehe…

Cute. But maybe after words will see. Right now this is important. Mother has been keeping me posted on some things. One of which is this prophecy of the Black Arms. I guess there are a lot of different ones out there for it. But from what she has told me, and of what we know right now, is the fact I'm the new Dark Arms queen as foretold.

But didn't she also say that we need some kind of KEYS as well?

She did from what I was told. Queen Mother believes there are the 7 Chaos Emeralds, which we have found out to be some truth to them we think. She also stated that with the keys there are Guardians a well. Which we know is also true due to Snowdrop freely coming to us of her own free will, and her explaining things as well from what she knew. So we now have one of the Guardians and another Emerald in our hands. Meaning we need the other five Emeralds and the other five Guardians as well.

Eris goes and types away at the laptop taking notes and making a list as Skye nods giving his input.

What of Dr. Issa Long? Didn't you tell me that he was needed as well, and Eclipse the Darkling?

Yes that's right Skye. We do need them both. Eclipse is a pure blooded Dark Arms and if we can get him on our side then we will have a good advantage on this for the coming future. He will become a Prime lover like you and Birch when it is time to bring forth a new Era on this god forsaken planet. Only when it comes time to… well you know, most of my children will be full blooded Dark Arms, and with his knowledge of the Black Arms he can help train them. But his last known whereabouts, according to mother, is he's off planet, and which planet that is it is hard to tell. So he's going to be the hardest one to find.

What of Issa?

I have a feeling Skye that Issa will find us when that time is right, and I have a feeling it will be soon. Now what of this Blood Red moon stuff?

Skye goes and takes the laptop from her and opens up a window and starts looking into it.

According to what I can find, it looks like it's during the Autumn Equinox next year. But other sources are saying that it's later this year. So no one really knows when it will be.

_The Blood Red Moon has always been a finicky one if you ask me._

_Mother?_

_You see the Blood Red Moon is what makes us stronger then we already are. It gives us strength when we need it the most, and come time it will be the day you are given your full powers. But I do beg to differ though._

_What do you mean Queen Mother?_

Birch goes and asks her.

_Well now that Eris is well we need to start her training._

_But the Dr. Said she needs to take it easy for another couple of weeks before she could you Majesty._

_Do not worry your little fluffy head dear Skye. With me she will be fine. We will train when we are alone, and keep up the whole act of being a wounded animal, so to say, so no one suspects a thing. Though with it just being us right now and that Black Reject gone we should be OK either way._

_So I take it no shopping today then?_

_Skye sighs a bit upset._

_Oh don't worry there will be plenty of time for fun in between everything else my dear._

Skye smiles at this as his tails wag just a bit.

_Right so now what?_

_Well since we need to know when EXACTLY the Blood Moon will be here, I think our top priority should be that. Once we know just when it will be here we can time everything else._

Skye and Birch nod at Eris as Birch continues.

_So now that's figured out. What of the tryouts?_

_Right well the Test Tube Reject…._

Eris goes and rolls her eyes sighing….

_Said he was on Angel Island with your friend Micha in hopes they could find some decent Riders. He knows what we're looking for and I'm sure he's told Micha as well. He called a couple days ago saying he was going to be longer than he thought. King Sonic and Queen Sally wanted his help with something why he was there. So he's "supposedly" said._

Eris air quotes going on…

_Having Prince Manic show her around and helping her out._

_But you think there's more to this than he's letting right?_

_Indeed Skye. But what it is I do not know. So for now I will let him play his little games. Not like he has any clues on what's going on anyway._

_I don't know Eris. Shadows been around a LONG time, and his 6th sense IS keener than most out there due to his Black Arms Blood. So I would put it past him if he already knows somethings up._

_This may be true Skye, and you know I wouldn't dare underestimate him in the least. Trust me I thought ahead just in case._

_What did you have in mind, love?_

_I'll have him take me to the Space Colony ARK when he gets back. From there, I bet you just about anything I can get a good idea on when the Blood Red Moon will be here. Gerald Robotnik had all kinds of data concerning the Black Arms and more._

_But wouldn't all of that data be long gone?_

_Not really no, as long as the data codes haven't been messed with since the last boarding years ago, I can extract them and send them to you. I know ARK well as you know Skye, since I was on FORCED missions with him and Rouge when Omega was put to rest._

_Yeah I know._

_Good, figure out some kind of remote control that we can use to gain access to the data banks, along with something that won't alert the government and G.U.N that someone is hacking ARK's data banks._

_Right I'll see what I can do._

Excuse me Miss Monroe?

A waitress goes and pokes her head in the Von Roke booth.

Yes, what is it?

I was told to come give you this, and to see if you would like anything else why I was here.

Eris goes and takes the bill fold and looks at it and nods as she takes out her wallet and puts her Platinum Card in it and hands it back.

I think we're about done here for today. Tell Cat that as always his Dino-mo Seafood Gumbo was the best.

But of course Miss Monroe. I'll be right back with your card in a moment.

The waitress goes and bows and heads back out as Eris goes and finishes off the last of her gumbo.

You know I tried to ask for the recipe for this but that stubborn wolf won't give it. Haha…

Tell me about it. I'm in love with this dessert of his too.

Skye goes and takes another bite of his Golden Berry cobbler and ends up making a dreamy like face as if he was on cloud nine.

Oooh let me have a bite.

Skye snatches it away giving her a cute glare.

NO… you didn't want any dessert so why should I share MINE.

Hey I bought lunch you know. You could at least give me a small bite.

She goes and huffs folding her arms glaring at him from the corner of her left eye. Skye giggles at her and goes and scoops up a bite for her to try. She smiles and takes the bite and she savors it.

OH. MY. CHAOS! That is amazing.

Right?

They laugh as the waitress comes back with her card and they all leave.

_I take it we're done for now my dear?_

_Yes Mother we are. Now me and the boys are gonna do a little shopping. I have been DYING to find me a new bikini since summer started, and I know JUST the two places I wanna go to as well. I just hope they have their new summer line out. I really do adore Ratcliffe and Calico Mays works._

_Very well my dear. I would prefer if we started training but I guess a few days of fun will do. Enjoy you time my daughter._

_Thanks mother._

With that they all gather in Birch's car and head off down to the shopping district. Once there they head right to Ruby Rose Dreams. The top Designer shop owned by Amadeus Ratcliffe himself. As soon as they are inside they are greeted by one of the staff. A Mobian Human woman around Eris age.

Hello and welcome to Ruby Rose Dreams. Where this must have next big thing in fashion is so far ahead of its time it's here today.

Thanks hon. Hey can you tell me where the men's section is for these two?

Don't worry love I know where it is. I have been here before.

Really?

Yeah I just happen to be close friends with Amadeus.

You know, is he here today? I haven't seen Mr. Snowball since his last fashion shoot.

Eris looks at the woman causing her to giggle a bit.

Well I have to say that's a new one on me. But yeah he is here today you're in luck. Him and his wife Madame FooFoo.

You met Amadeus before Eris?

Once, years ago when I was 15, me and a team of mine where his and his wife's body guards and escorts for a mega huge fashion event back then. Though I doubt he even remembers who I was before the Crystal Queen.

I see?

Good, and is his new summer line out yet? I'm in need a few summer outfits and bikinis.

He was just about to do the unveiling. Would you like to join?

Yes we would please.

Then right this way.

The girl goes and shows them the way to the unveiling. Once there a crowd was forming Eris, Skye and Birch managed to get a front row seat for it.

As they were waiting Amadeus goes and walks out on stage looking a bit worried.

Ladies and gents. I am sorry to inform you of this, but it looks like the start of the show will have a slight delay why we try and find a replacement for few of our models, one Lady has called in sick with a bad summers cold, another he had some family emergencies, and our last gent ended up twisting his foot this morning. Please give us a bit of time.

People start to mummer on what would happen. To Eris and the boys it looked like a lot of younger women aging from teens to younger adults like Eris had gone to a lot of trouble to stop on by for the public event. Not to say she could see a few fashion reporters as well. Some of which she knew would eat this alive and make the Ratcliffe brand name look like crap.

Now if you please excuse me why I go help my wife.

He bows and heads back stage. Eris looks to Birch and then Skye and talks to them Via their Hive mind.

_Get me back there now Birch._

_Baby?_

_Look to your right and over by the roses._

_Hey isn't that?_

_Yeah Skye it is. Jamie Stone, Fashion Disaster Magazine Top Writer AND reporter, and if you're into fashion or into this sort of thing, then you know they've been trying for YEARS to bring down the Ratcliffe name. Well I can tell you right now not on my watch. You two up for a little molding?_

Jamie Stone, top writer and reporter to Fashion Disaster Magazine. A Peacock who has an appetite for ruining people and their modeling, acting, or fashion career by over exaggerating everything to the point he can make anyone believe it is true. He did it so much everyone hates him and Fashion Disaster Magazine. It still surprises many that the magazine is still going strong like it is with as many files complaints and court orders they had in the past because of this fact. Many Models, Actors, and Fashion designers have LITERALLY killed themselves cause of the public humiliation, ruined lives and so much more.

_Anything to take that bastard down. You know he ruined one of my favorite models over nothing._

_You mean Mini Le Mink? Yeah I know, poor girl. I loved her modeling a lot. She was really good._

_I never really like the guy at all myself. He always rubbed me the wrong way every time I saw him when I was with another girl before you._

As if he could sense he was being talked about Jamie goes and looks over at Eris and the boys and narrows his eyes. Eris lets go of a silent snarl glaring back and from where he was and there were sparks where flying between them.

_Birch get us back there now._

Eris gives Jamie the, I'm watching you, look and he just nods his head titches as he rolls his eyes.

Come on you two lets go.

Eris gets up heading backstage with Birch and Skye. A guard stops them but Eris growls at him as she is stopped.

LISTEN TIGHT WAD! Let us through right now!

Sorry miss but I can't let you through.

Either you let us through right now or the whole of the Ratcliffe Bran name will go up in FLAMES!

She's not joking around Titan.

Birch?

The one named Titan goes and looks behind Eris as he and Skye are looking from behind the curtains.

Jamie Stone is here today in the crowd and he's watching Amadeus right now. So you best let us through Titan.

I'll trust your word Birch. We have been good friends for a long time cause of your uncle getting me this job. Right come on.

He ushers them in the back as a worried french sounding voice could be heard.

Oh Amadeus, que devons-nous faire?(Oh Amadeus what are we to do?)

I do not know my love. But we will think of something. We always have. I am sure something will come up.

Mais que faire si nous ne le faisons pas cette fois? cet horrible paon est là-bas en train de nous regarder, je le sais!(But what if we don't this time? that awful Peacock is out there watching us, i just know it!)

Votre droite Mlle FooFoo, ce stupide coussin PIN de catastrophe flashen est là en ce moment, nous parlons. (your right Miss FooFoo that stupid flashen disaster PINCUSHION is out there right now a we speak.)

Eris goes and answers her in french as she folds her arms looking at the pretty french chocolate poodle. Miss FooFoo and Amadeus look over and their eyes widen in surprise.

Birch est-ce vraiment toi ma chérie? (Birch is it really you my dear?)

Oui Miss FooFoo.

Why I have not zeen you zince your zizters birthday. Who are your friendz?

FooFoo goes and runs over to Birch and hugs him kissing both his cheeks as she wags her tail happily.

Birch my friend it's so good to see you.

You as well Amadeus.

So tell us who are your friends here? Though I shouldn't need to ask who you are miss.

Amadeus takes his top hat off and holds it bowing as he takes Eris' hand and kisses it in a gentlemanly way.

Why anyone who is anyone would know the Crystal Queen herself. Pray tell what do I owe for such great honor of having you here Miss Monroe?

It's like your wife said. That walking PINCUSHION is here and waiting to take you down.

ZEE!? I told you he waz out there watching uz you twit!

Miss FooFoo goes and glares at her husband folding her arms and tapping her heel shoe.

MISS FOOFOO! MASTER AMADEUS! WE HAVE ANOTHER PROBLEM!

A Mobian human girl comes running to them panting.

What is it now Neko?

It's the new models! THEY CAN'T MAKE IT CAUSE OF TRAFFIC!

BLAST IT ALL TO HELL! It is one disaster after another! Birch Skye you both done Modeling right?

You know I have Eris with being part of the Team.

Same here. Only a bit but I know what to do.

Good. Amadeus, Miss FooFoo if you would allow us to save your fashion show?

Please do I'm at my wits end! I don't know what to do no more right now.

Neko get my friends into wardrobe right away.

Yes miss. Please you two this way.

Birch and Skye follow Neko as she takes them to get ready.

Now, letz get you ready yourzelfe Miss Monroe. Come with me we don't have a lot of time right now.

Miss FooFoo hustles off and Eris follows her.

Right now with your fur color it iz going to be hard to find the right style for you.

If it helps, I happen to know I really show off Amadeus signature colors well. So I been told.

I will be zhe judge of ZHAT! Now come.

They keep walking as they near a dressing room.

Right Zhis way my dear. We will have your dressed and ready to go in no time.

REGGIE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BLAZTED CRAVEN!

Right here Miss FooFoo you don't need to yell darling.

The one named Reggie goes and sashays over to them titching as he does.

When I saw this lovely little rainbow follow you I knew we had our female model. Now off with you Miss FooFoo I have work to do if we're gonna get this fashion show on the road.

Don't you DEAR shoo me away Craven I am STAYING and I'm helping.

We had an agreement Miss FooFoo. You know I do better on my own and without help, and you tend to fuss about tiny little things. Which you know annoys me.

Well I can not help it if I'm zo nit picky!

She throws her hands in the air annoyed.

The one named Reggie folds his arms looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Either you let me work my magic, or I leave, and it will be the LAST time I work for Ratcliffe ever again. I do have my own obligations to deal with you know?

Oh? you mean zhat tiny little Wi-Fi "COFFEE" Zhop, and zance club you ooh so put together with your little wifie hmm? If you azk me, I zay that plaze iz a wazt of your time and money. Pathetic really.

HEY Techno Beat is a wonderful little place to be at. I and my beloved worked hard on it, and I won't have you going about trash talking it!

Trazh talking it?! Why I wouldn't zet FOOT in such a low class establishment!

Oh dear there at it again are they *sighs*

Come with me Miss Monroe. They will be at it for a bit yet.

Eris goes and follows Amadeus, but before they enter the room she goes and grabs a hold of the one named Reggie. He looks at her as if he wanted to kill her as heated as he was right now. But it only took nine words to make him shut up, nine words and a death glare….

GET. IN. THAT. ROOM. RIGHT. NOW. YOU. DODO. BIRD!

His eyes widen and he nods and he follows her into the room where she could hear Miss FooFoo screaming out as she closed the dressing room door…

ZHIS IZ NOT OVER YOU ZUPID CRAVEN!

She stomps her foot and storms off.

Well then? Again sorry for my wife's temper Reggie old boy.

Nodding Reggie sighs out as if he was holding his breath.

Your wife wasn't nearly as scary as Miss Monroe was just a moment ago, and the NERVE! Calling me a DODO Bird. GEEZ GIRL!

Right, well were 45 minutes behind show time so do your magic Reggie.

With that Amadeus goes and nods at Reggie as he looks to Eris.

I shall leave you in Reggie's care Miss Monroe, and thank you so much for helping us out.

With that he goes and leaves the room and Reggie to his work.

You have some GAULS girl. I'll give you that love. No one has EVER dared to go as low as to call me a DODO bird.

Well then, I guess I'm a first.

Indeed. Now stand right there and let me take a good look at you.

Eris goes and stands in the middle of the room and Reggie walks around her looking at her up and down. He lifts her arms up, grabs a hold of her tail and looks at it, then looks at her hair and tisks.

What HAVE you been doing to your hair my dear? You have split ends GALORE. UGH.. This won't do at all. Lucky for you I just happen to be a good hairdresser and thus why Amadeus hired me. Not only for that but I have an eye and PASSION for fashion too.

Right over to the sink at once and sit yourself down girlfriend.

Eris looks at him and folds her arms.

Forget it CRAVEN. I don't let just ANYONE touch my hair. It's LITERALLY part of my livelihood, and I don't cut it till I have to and it is nowhere NEAR time for it to be cut yet.

Oh don't worry your pretty little head chicka.

Reggie goes and waves a hand in front of his face as if it was nothing.

I'm just gonna take an inches off to get rid of those split ends. I promise you won't even know, and by the time I do it and really see the diff in it you'll be BEGGING me to be your personal hair stylist.

I'm not joking Mr. Craven, I meant what I said. Every three to four years I donate my hair to charity, and I get it cut twice a year so one special little kid can have it.

I promise you Miss Monroe I won't do no more than an inch off.

Eris looks at Reggie still unsure but knew they didn't have time to argue about it and goes over to the sink and sits down and lets Reggie do his work.

He goes and takes out her ponytail she had her pair up in and starts brushing it out till it was nice and smooth. He goes and puts a hairdressers bib on her and leans her back into the sink and gets to working on her hair.

My darling, is this really your natural hair color?

Yes it is, I always had it like this, even as a little kid.

My it is just BEAUTIFUL you even had this bit of Aqua Teal color as well?

Yep. I kind of take after my father, more than I did my mother.

I see. Well he should be proud then shouldn't he.

He was very proud of me, yes.

Was?

Reggie looks down and her with a raised eyebrow. Eris looks at him and away realizing what she said and sighs.

Could we not talk about it please?

Nodding sensing it was a touchy subject he gets back to work and finishes washing her hair. After he was done he dries out her hair and sets to brushing and combing it out. He clips some of her hair out of the way and sets right to work adding special oils and more to her hair along the way. After he is done he sets about putting her hair in curlers and wraps a drying towel on her head and sets the time on it for 10 minutes. He starts on her tail and brushes it out plucking out a few split ends here and there. By the time he is done the timer on the towel dry goes off and he sets about unwrapping her hair and taking out the curlers. He brushes out her hair once more giving it a beautiful wavy look.

Oh not bad Reggie boy, not bad at all.

He says to himself as he bites the left ear peace to his glasses. He sets his glasses on his head and sets to work once more and starts braiding some of her hair on the sides and goes and gives her a half braided ponytail look. He takes from a box on the vanity table a pretty seashell clip and puts it in her hair where it was tied back. He keeps doing this till she has pretty shells and pearls in her hair as if she was a mermaid. Eris more than anything really wanted to see what he was doing but wouldn't let her.

Oh my dear you look amazing so far. I really think I outdid myself this time.

Then can I see yet?

No you can not. It will ruin it all if you do.

Eris grumps but let's him have his way for now muttering "stupid Craven" under her breath making Reggie smile.

Right now that is done, go get undress and let me have a look at you.

She gives him a look of… "your joking right?" and he chuckles.

Don't worry, for one I'm taken, and two I'm on a job. So even if I wanted to I wouldn't. Though to tell the truth I'm in polygamous relationship and am pansexual. Just, we yet to really find the right extra play mates if you get me?

She did get him as he goes and shrugs as if it was nothing.

So anyway, go get undressed so I can see what I'm working with. Sighing, she goes behind the screen he was pointing at and starts getting undressed.

All the way?

Yes all the way.

Not just my panties and bra?

That's right.

Eris was NOT amused right now but did as she was told coming out in a bathrobe when she was done. She sees Reggie covering the floor length mirror up before she came out from behind the screen.

Right now stand in the middle of the room if you please.

But…

Eris starts out knowing good and well he would see her Flicky mark and she wasn't to KEEN on letting a stranger see it.

Come on now we don't have time. We still have your makeup to do.

Yeah but….

Miss Monroe PLEASE!

OK FINE! BUT SO HELP ME YOU START MAKING FUN OF IT I WILL PLUCK YOU BALD, YOU STUPID CRAVEN!

Reggie looks at her wondering what she meant as she goes and turns around and closes her eyes and drops her robe. Once it falls to the floor Reggie goes and looks at her and smiles as she holds herself in a shy semi conscious way blushing a bright red.

I see now. It's quite cute really? Don't know why you would be so shy about it Miss Monroe?

I….Was teased a lot as a kid about it, and I still get teased about it by my friends now and then. I hated it so much and there's nothing I can do to get rid of it.

Take it, it's on the skin too, like tiger stripes?

Mmhmm…

She nods at him.

Scare of letting the whole world know you have a cute little Flicky butt mark on your back side?

Yeah.

Try and keep it covered up as much as possible?

Mmhmm.

Right don't worry we can work with this. Now turn around and let me see your front side if you please, and hold your arms out.

Sighing she turns around and does as she is told as Reggie gaps out in surprise. She looks at him as she opens an eye. She goes and sees him reaching for her, or precisely, her lower abdomen. She sees what he was doing and backs up fast bumping into vanity. Reggie snaps out of it and realizes what he nearly done as she sees the panicked on her face and how she was using her tail to try and cover it up.

I'm...sorry Miss Monroe.

She looks at him scared as something starts taking hold of her all of a sudden, but she ignores it and nods at him as he waves her over.

Are you OK?

She nods at him lowering her tail.

It's...it's just I… I-I haven't really worn anything revealing since I got it.

He nods at her as the weird feeling ends up coming back to her for a moment.

Right. Well you do know everyone will see it right?

She nods. She couldn't back out now, not after going this far. She knew there would be questions, and with questions, rumors and more about how she got it.

Don't know why, but I got a bad feeling about this. But it's not like we can back out now as is. Anyway before we get you dressed and finished ready to go what SHOE size are you?

Size 7?

Oh thank CHAOS you're the same size as our other model was, and just from looking at you I can tell your the same size in swimwear as she was. Though cup size I do not know? You look to be a bit more...PLUMP… in the chest area.

HEY!

I promise you I mean no harm with that comment. They're quite lovely really.

Thank you, I think?

Right first up is the single swimsuits so it will hide your scar for now. Then comes a change in wardrobe shortly after.

As Reggie heads over to the clothing rack where the swimsuits and bikinis were looking over everything. An image flashes across Eris' mind for a split second. She goes and shakes her head getting rid of it as she listens to Reggie drone on as Trinity comes into mine and connects with only her.

_Eris my dear what's wrong?_

_It's nothing mother. I guess its per-show jitters is all. Nothing to worry about._

_If you're sure?_

_Yes mother I am. Now please. I need to listen._

Trinity leaves her be for now as Reggie looks at her with his head slightly tilted.

Are you sure you're OK Miss Monroe?

Yes just per-show jitters I guess. It's been a bit since I last modeled, and that was for my team's jacket a few years ago.

If you say so. Right here's your first one go put it on and we'll get you ready to go.

Eris takes the sapphire one piece swimsuit and goes and puts it on. It doesn't take long for her to finish getting ready as someone comes knocking saying they had five minutes to finish. Reggie hands her a matching oversized sun hat and sunglasses and puts a gold wrap around her waist so it hugs off to the right since the swim suit didn't quite cover her Flicky mark all the way. After he was done he ushers her out just as the line up starts. Music starts up in a high upbeat tone as Amadeus announces his summer line up starting with Sapphire Coast line. Women and men where all in complete matching looks as the walked down the catwalk showing off his Sapphire Coast line. Her and Skye where the biggest hit considering of the fact they where of Cosmic Eclipse, and everyone knew who they where. Her and Skye stood side by side showing off as flashes from cameras go off. But at the same time a new image flashes across Eris mind for a moment as she stops and looks into the cameras, she mentaly shakes her head as she keeps in time with everything going on, and not letting it bother her, Skye sees somethings wrong but thinks nothing of it for now. The first round took 20 minutes to show everything off of Amadeus Sapphire Coast line, and soon everyone was getting ready for his next line. When they're backstage he confronts her fast.

Eris you OK? You looked a tad distressed for a moment out there?

I'm fine Skye, OK? Now we don't have time to waste.

Nodding Skye leaves to get changed for the next set.

Right my next line is Mid Summers Dream.

After a fast changing into some night wear for clubbing, or a romantic walk on the beach. The next next batch was ready to go. Once again everyone walked down the catwalk showing off, and once again when it was Eris turn, this time partnered with Birch, the image came back again, a bit stronger this time. But Eris ignored it even though Birch caught something telling him something was off about her. Another 20 minutes and again it was time for the next Line up, Sea Breeze Fun, Amadeus Summer Sailing line for a fun time on the high seas. Birch goes over to Eris and grabs her and looks at her.

What is it Birch?

Are you OK? You staggered back there some.

Just like I told Skye a bit ago I'm fine. Now get moving we still have a ways to go.

Eris goes and rushes off as she enters her dressing room as Reggie was waiting with her next outfit.

Miss Monroe, are you doing OK out there?

Yes I am, nothing's the matter. Now hurry up, we don't have much time.

Sensing she wasn't telling the truth he goes and helps her get ready since there was nothing he could do for now. Once she is done she makes it out there as another image flashes across her mind's eye. This one is a bit stronger then the last few, but she ignores it like the last ones. The show keeps going on, the images keep coming on. Stronger than the last. There was a small intermissions as everyone took a 15 minute break. Over in the men's section Skye walks over to Birch as he is having a few moments rest. Birch sees him and nods.

Birch I'm starting to worry about Eris.

You saw it to huh?

Yeah, something's the matter.

You may have not noticed it but I have. She's been reaching over to her left side as if it was hurting her, I can't help but feel that she could be having a relapse.

What do you mean a relapse?

She hasn't had one for a bit now far as I can tell unless she's been hiding it. But I can't help feel something is wrong.

ALRIGHT EVERYONE WE HAVE 10 MINUTES! SO LETS START GETTING READY FOR THE FINAL ROUND!

A stage hand goes and yells out as the two look at one another worried. Before either one could say anything more Skye was ushered away to get ready. Why back in Eris room…

Eris my dear, are you sure you're OK to finish?

During the 4th round of the show they started letting one another call each other by their names to make things easier. It was now the 10th of the show and the last of the day. Reggie looks at her worried as she had staggered a bit during the last round, and came back panting hard as if she ran 50 miles non stop. She takes a drink of her ice water and sighs.

Yes I'm fine. I guess I'm out of practice.

Reggie goes over to her and starts rubbing her shoulders sighing as she lays her head on her arms.

My dear something is wrong, and you're being more stubborn than a bull in a china shop at saying what it is.

She gives him a look through the mirror and sighs.

Is it that obvious?

Yes it is and if you head back out there on stage again I fear it will end badly. I don't know what it was that triggered such events but please for your safety please don't go out there. I beg you.

She places a hand on one of his and sighs.

Reggie it's just one last walk down and we will be done and we can rub that smug look on that stupid peacocks face for good.

Eris PLEASE, your spirit is really restless, I can sense it and it is very disturbing.

What do you mean you can sense my spirit?

Sighing Reggie goes and spins Eris around and she looks up at him.

I'm a spirit seer. I can commune with the spirits of people and at times animals as well that have departed this world, and as such I am able to also bring forth the dead as well.

Like necromancy?

Yes, just like necromancy. I was cursed with these powers because of my family's lineage. I inherited it from my grandmother when I was very young. So therefore I am able to see, feel and do quite a lot with the spirits of the afterlife, and the dead. I can even see into the past, present and rare times, future.

You can do necromancy?

She tilts her head at him, still finding it hard to believe. He chuckles at her and nods.

Yes I can. I know it's creepy.

You kidding that's really cool. I'd love to see it some time.

Maybe some other time. Right now we need to worry about you.

Sighing she nods.

But we can't stop now. This is the last showing, if we stop now we give the stupid pin cushion the win. I don't want to let everyone down because of my past haunting me at the worst possible time. I can do this I promise.

_Eris my dear please listen to him. I do not know what it is about this Craven, but I feel what he is saying is true. Something is very unsettling within you right now._

_Mother please. I will be fine, it is nothing to worry about._

_Eris?_

Eris doesn't hear Trinity for a moment as she calls out to her.

_Eris? Eris are you there? Eris can you hear me?_

_**Get out of my head you monster! You have no right to be here! Who are you?!**_

_YOU?! GET BACK! I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN WHAT I HAVE STARTED! I WILL ARISE ANEW!_

_**GET OUT NOW YOUR NOT TO BE HERE! THIS IS MY MIND AND BODY AND SOUL I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE IT AND RUIN MY LIFE! LET ME GO! LET ME FREE!**_

Out on the catwalk Eris was just about to walk out in the last line of Amadeus line in his signature color to his new bikini line Ruby Passion Flare line when everything starts going wrong as Reggie said it would. As she starts walking down the catwalk with one of the other male models, a handsome looking Rex Tom cat, they get down to the middle of the catwalk when everything starts to get fuzzy for Eris. She staggers a bit as the tome cat goes and catches her before she falls as she holds her head and is brought down to her knees as someone's voice yells out to her.

She couldn't tell who's voice it was that was calling out to her.

Oh no I was afraid this was going to happen like I thought. This is not good.

Reggie looks on from behind the curtains worried as the crowd starts to talk in hushed whispers worried about what was going on and wondering if Eris was OK.

Hey, Miss Monroe you OK?

Eris barely hears the tom cat speaking to her as she closes her eyes and holds her head shaking it. The images were coming back now, fighting for control.

N-n-no… please no….not now…

Eris whispers as she goes and holds her left side as if she was in pain as the images come on fast and hard.

_**FLASH...**_

_The battle from 3 months ago. All hell breaking loose._

No.. stop…

_**FLASH…**_

_Her father's face smiles at her as she passes by him._

I said stop… no..more.

Eris starts panting hard as tears fall.

_**FLASH**_

_Rouge called out to her to stop._

Eris' powers start to spark to life, making the tom cat back up in surprise, and causing more people to get worried as they start to panic.

_**FLASH...**_

_The missile came dead on fast._

I said no! I said stop it now!

Amadeus seeing something was wrong tells Titan to go get his men and escort everyone calmly out without starting a mass panic. Titan does so but some were already starting to panic and leave.

_**FLASH...**_

_The missile hit right near where she and her father and men were, and him looking at her as she flew by him._

NO NO NO! I SAID STOP NOW!

Eris cries out as Birch and Skye come running out from backstage over to her, Birch pushing the tom cat away telling him to run. Reggie grabs the tom cats arm and helps him up and gets him over to Titan to be escorted out safely.

_**FLASH...**_

_The missile exploding and sending her flying far back as parts of a building land on her crushing her almost._

Birch and Skye shout at Eris trying to snap out of it but it does no good. She couldn't hear anything, only feel the pain in her head and her side as the memories came back. Reggie comes running over trying to help. He takes hold of Eris and calls forth his powers in hope to calm her inner turmoil. His aura starts to glow a purple color around him and Eris. Jamie goes and hides behind a pillar watching everything unfold ready for the story of a lifetime that would ruin Amadeus for good.

_**FLASH...**_

_Eris coming out of it and shoving the fallen building off her, and looking over to where her father was. She cries out to him and runs over to him with her friends close by calling out to her as she takes hold of her father and removes him on the steel rebar._

Everyone, but Amadeus, Miss FooFoo, Birch, Skye, Reggie, Titan, Eris and Jamie were out of the building as Amadeus went and ran to hit the emergency shutdown button locking the whole shop down so no one could look in or get in or out.

MAKE IT STOP NOW! MAKE IT STOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Can someone please tell me what is going on?

I think she's having some kind of mental breakdown I think. But this is impossible! She hasn't had one in MONTHS so I don't know what is going on!

Skye goes and tells everyone worried to death of what was going on as Eris cries out in pain as Reggie holds her as he finally makes a mental connection with her. His aura surrounds them both as he slowly starts to float upward and hovers there holding her bridal style as her powers start to become erratic and out of control. Everyone backs up out of the way but Birch goes and grabs hold of Skye and pulls him off to the side as the duck down below the catwalk as he goes and speaks with him mentaly as they watch Eris and Reggie.

_Skye I think somethings wrong?_

_Yeah I can SEE that BIRCH!_

_Not that I can't feel Queen Mother at all._

_What?! Then how are we still connected like this?_

_I don't know but my guess is she needs our help now!_

_Birch and Skye look over to where they hear screaming and fighting and could see Trinity battling it out with the real Eris._

_GAAAAH! I SAID GET BACK! YOU WILL NOT WIN! I WILL TAKE CONTROL OF YOU ONCE MORE, AND WHEN I DO I'LL ERASE YOU THIS TIME FROM EXISTENCES!_

_**YOU WILL NOT WIN TRINITY! I WILL STOP YOU FROM BRINGING FORTH THE PROPHECY!**_

_I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRYING BITCH!_

_**IF I HAVE TO I WILL DESTROY US BOTH TRINITY!**_

_BIRCH, SKYE HELP ME NOW!_

Birch and Skye go rushing over to help but before they could purple flames shoot up blocking their path.

_I think not you two. You will not go no further than this._

They look around to where the voice was coming from but don't see anyone as they feel a force push them further back to the point they were kicked out of the hive mind.

SHIT! What happened?

Something or someone kicked us out.

Skye tells Birch.

But who would be that strong to do something like that?!

Birch looks over at Skye confused.

I don't know?

They look over to where Reggie and Eris was as Skye goes and gaps out shock as he sees crystal forming up from the floor to them.

OH NO! EVERYONE GET BACK NOW! SHE'S PERFORMING THE TITANIUM CRYSTAL LINK!

Skye grabs a hold of Birch and backs up as everyone else follows suit as soft pink and silver crystals start forming around them. After a few moments the crystal closes and traps both Eris and Reggie inside. He gets up and runs onto the catwalk and over to the crystal placing his hands on it along with his forehead and he closes his eyes as he beats softly one it feeling useless right at that moment as tears start to form. Everyone looks on in horror wondering what was going on as Amadeus walks over to Birch.

Please tell me, old friend, that you know what is going on.

I don't but I think Skye does.

Birch looks at Amadeus and sighs as he looks back to where Skye was, as he beats the crystal over and over till they see Skye slide down to the floor as they walk up. He looks up at them with tears in his eyes.

She performed the Titanium Crystal Link. Her most powerful and deadliest move.

Mind telling more?

When...when...when she performs this move it links her and whoever together via minds and...and...and they battle it out till there is only one winner.

What happens to the loser, as if I don't have a feeling I know already.

Amadeus asks Skye.

The loser...the loser…THEY DON'T MAKE IT!

So… It's a battle to the death... in other words?

Amadeus looks on in shock.

Yes. If either one loses they will die, and the winner will keep their life.

I'm going to hate asking this but...What happens if they both lose?

Take a guess.

I see. Then if she performed this attack now then who is she battling, and what of Reggie?

We do not know, and as for the Craven, we can only hope for the best.

Skye tells Amadeus as he looks up and places a hand on the crystal once more worried.

**INSIDE ERIS'S MIND…**

Her and Trinity were still battling it out trying to fight for control. They were evenly matched almost, but it looked like Trinity was gaining the upper hand.

_GIVE IT UP CHILD, THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN WIN._

_**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP TRINITY! I PERFORMED THE TITANIUM CRYSTAL LINK! IT IS MY MOST POWERFUL AND DEADLIEST MOVE I HAVE. THERE IS NO COMING BACK FROM THIS. I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN EVEN IF I HAVE TO GO DOWN WITH YOU! I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY MOBIUS!**_

_IT IS NO USE ERIS! YOUR LOSING THE BATTLE, AND I'M GAINING THE UPPER HAND. I WILL WIN AND THE PROPHECY WILL COME TRUE._

_**NEVER! I WILL NEVER LET THE PROPHECY COME TRUE! I WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE CONTROL OF MY BODY AND MIND! I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT OR TAKE THOSE I LOVE AND CARE FOR FROM ME! I LOST SO MUCH AS IS AND I NOW SEE MY ERROR OF TAKING IT OUT ON SO MUCH. I CAN'T AFFORD LOSING ANYMORE. I ALREADY LOST THE ONE MAN I TRULY LOVED. THE ONE WHO HAS ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR ME NO MATTER HOW MUCH I HATED HIM.**_

_HA! __**LOVED!? **__REALLY MY DEAR? YOU __**HATED**_ _THAT MAN ALL YOUR __**LIFE, **__AND THANKS TO ME HE'S NOW GONE FOR GOOD. MORE THAN LIKELY OFF WITH SOME TRAMP MUCH BETTER THAN YOU._

_YOUR WRONG TRINITY! YES IT IS TRUE I HATED HIM FOR SO MUCH BUT NOW I SEE THAT I WAS WRONG TO, HE'S ALWAYS BEEN BY MY SIDE NO MATTER HOW MUCH HATRED I THREW AT HIM, HOW MUCH ANGER I TOOK OUT ON HIM. HE WAS ALWAYS THERE. NOW ENOUGH OF THIS AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD._

Eris and Trinity get ready for another round when purple flames shoot up around them both taking them off guard as footsteps could be heard echoing all around them and sarcastic clapping.

Well done, well done the both of you.

_WHAT?_

_**WHO ARE YOU?! I DEMAND YOU SHOW YOURSELF NOW?!**_

_A prophecy was told long ago. Long before you or I were born Eris. This prophecy foretold of a Dark Queen of an extinct race that would one day be back. But in order to do so 7 Emeralds were needed._

_The Emerald of Balance._

A white flame flares to life.

_The Emerald of Power._

A red flame lights up next.

_The Emerald of Light and Hope._

This time a yellow one shines.

_The Emerald of Nature._

An Emerald Green flame burns next.

_The Skye Blue Emerald of the Wind._

A Sky Blue flame lights up.

_The Emerald of Water._

A Deep Blue flame flares to life.

_Lastly the Purple Emerald of the Soul_.

A purple flame comes to life and sits in the middle of the other 6 as the rest form a circle around a shadowy figure. It holds out its right hand just under the purple flame and walks out of the circle, his boots making a soft tapping sound as if on hardwood floor. He walks down the middle of them looking at them both. But his form never taking shape.

_My Emerald. For I am attuned with the abilities of soul seeing and necromancy._

The figure goes and stretches out his left arm as the six renaming flames line up and take the same form.

_Each Emerald represents a different Guardian Key. Without these Keys the Dark Queen can not rise. But sadly she must. For it is also the only way to defeat her as well._

_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT IS THE ONLY WAY!? I NEED TO STOP HER NOW BEFORE IT IS TO LATE!**_

Eris goes and pounds on the flame wall trying to get out. Why Trinity on the other hand looks intrigued at what she was hearing.

_SO WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS YOUR THE LAST GUARDIAN KEY I WILL NEED TO BE SET FREE THEN?_

_That is correct Queen Mother, yes._

_I SEE. WHEN THE TIME COMES WILL YOU COME WILLINGLY OR WILL I HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO JOIN?_

_Willingly of course._

_MAY I SEE WHO YOU TRULY ARE?_

_But of course. Where ARE my manners?_

The figure goes and closes his left hand for a moment. He becomes solid and he reveals himself to them then opens his hand again and allows the purple flame to rest back on it.

_There we go._

_REGGIE?!_

_**YOU STUPID CRAVEN! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?**_

_I'm sorry Eris my love. But it is as I said. In order to destroy the queen the prophecy MUST come true._

_TELL ME SOMETHING REGGIE?_

_Yes Queen mother?_

_WHY TELL ME THIS TO START WITH? TELL ME IT WILL BE MY DOWN FALL AND DESTRUCTION?_

_Because Queen Mother. It is my part in the story that must unfold._

_I SEE._

_**THAT MUST UNFOLD?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN REGGIE?**_

_Every story has three parts to it does it not?_

He looks over at Eris.

_**YES IT DOES. THE BEGINNING, THE MIDDLE AND THE END. JUST LIKE ALL STORIES DO.**_

_Right. But in order for this story to be told every part must be played out._

_**BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND?**_

_You will in time. Queen Mother do you mind giving us a moment alone?_

_BUT OF COURSE, I NOW SEE HOW THIS WILL PLAY OUT. I WILL SEE YOU SOON REGGIE DEAR._

With that Trinity walks away receding back into Eris mind for now. Reggie brings down the flame walls and lets Eris free.

_**Why did you let her go free? We could have taken her down!**_

_Yes we could have, but if we did then your life would be in danger as well._

_**What do you mean?**_

_Eris, if we would have taken Trinity down now it would have sent you into a mental breakdown, to the point of being put in a mental hospital, or you end up killing yourself because of the madness._

_**Madness?**_

_Yes. If we would have taken down Trinity right here and now it would set you down a path of madness. Much worse than what your Titanium Crystal Link could ever do. You see, you and Trinity are one of the same. Two sides of a whole coin. You can not live without the other right now. So if we were to kill her why still in your mind then we risk killing you as well._

_**I see. But then how DO we kill her for good?**_

_The prophecy MUST happen. Once it does, she will free herself with a physical body of her own then we can take her down and kill her. But not beforehand. You understand now my dear?_

_**I guess so? But…**_

Reggie stops her shaking his head as he takes her hands in letting his flame go.

_You need to trust me Eris._

He pulls her close and holds her, making her rest her hands on his chest as she rests her head on it as well as sighing.

_**How do I know I can trust you? How do I know I can trust anything or anyone?**_

_Well for one. You got away with calling me a stupid dodo bird. Only one who ever called me that was my older brother and my beloved Regina._

_**What does that have to do with anything?**_

_Last person that called me that I punched, and it was a lady._

Eris looks up at him in shock for a moment blinking a couple of times, and he looks down at her smiling.

_I know, surprising huh? Though the bitch had it coming for she insulted my wife Regina to. He was going to do it but I beat him to it._

_**I see. But even still that doesn't tell me how I can trust you.**_

_I would have slapped you and walked away without a second glance._

He goes and cocks a sweet half smile down at her.

_**I guess?**_

_Also right now, you can't trust anyone. It will be hard telling who you can trust. But know this. You CAN trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. This is why I stepped in when I did. If I didn't Trinity would have killed you. You're weak right now. But in due time you will be strong to beat her and kill her. Right now as we speak there is someone out there who is now learning the truth of it all. Of what is going on, and he has found his power and Emerald. He is one of the 7 Guardian keys, one of two who will not be influenced by Trinity. He is the hero of this story, and soon he will become your knight in shining armor, and your prince. So please my dear wait a bit longer. He and his two friends are working together right now as we speak to find the answers we all need to be saved. So please wait a bit longer._

_**Who is the second one who will not be influenced by Trinity?**_

_I do not know. Not even the spirits know who he will be, or they would have told me._

_**Can you really speak with the afterlife and the dead?**_

_I Can. Would you like me to show you?_

Eris nods still unsure of it all.

_Alright who would you like to meet once more?_

_**M-my father please. I miss him so much.**_

_I'll see what I can do._

Reggie lets go of Eris and takes a few steps back. He closes his eyes and consecrates for a moment. After a bit he opens them and sighs sadly.

_I'm sorry my dear but he will not come to see your right now._

_**WHAT?! WHY!?**_

_He says it is not time yet. That you're not ready just yet. But he has told me to pass along a message to you to help you understand better and to trust me at least. I myself don't get it but he said you would._

_**What is it?**_

Reggie goes over to her and he takes hold of her and holds her once again and leans down and whispers in her ear something. Her eyes widen in shock as tears start to fill her eyes and she smiles nodding as she holds onto Reggie for a bit crying.

_Do you know what he means?_

_**I do and I understand daddy, if you can hear me. I understand. But...do I have to go back into the awful cage Trinity put me in?**_

_How about I put you in something a bit more comforting for the time being. That is if you're OK with it Queen Mother?_

_YES, YES. VERY WELL. IF SHE NOW UNDERSTANDS THAT SHE HAS NO CHANCE THEN SO BE IT. I CAN AT LEAST ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN._

_Thank you Queen Mother._

Reggie holds Eris hand and walks her over to a new chamber, one made of Crystal and helps her inside it. Just before Reggie seals it off his eyes flash in blue and purple and says five words to her.

_Be brave my little rainbow…._

_**I will daddy I promise.**_

_With that he was gone and Reggie smiles at her as he seals the Crystal up and lets it float away back into the darkness._

_WELL DONE CRAVEN. I AM VERY PLEASE WITH YOUR RIGHT NOW._

_Well DON'T be. I hated doing that to her. I really did. She is such a sweet woman. So kind and caring, and so full of love and compassion compared to you. But in all due time you will be taken down, and you will be killed, and when that happens so many in the spirit world will be waiting to do you in for good. For you will have NO spirit to come back with to haunt her and her future you monster._

_YOU SAY THAT NOW BUT YOUR WRONG. I WILL WIN AND THE NEW DARK ARMS EMPIRE WILL RISE ONCE MORE, WITH ERIS AS IT'S QUEEN._

_Even after I told you that would fall you still think you will win? HA! Will see about that. He has already set things in motion; he will stop you and save Eris. He already has his Guards picked out and has given them their powers. He just needs to find his last one and then you will see. He will stop you and he will KILL you with Eris by his side. Therefore you will not win._

_OH BUT I HAVE WON. NOW THAT I HAVE YOU EVERYTHING WILL BE SET TO WORK NOW. YOU SAID IT YOURSELF YOU WOULD COME WILLINGLY DID YOU NOT?_

_I did yes._

_THEN WHAT IS STOPPING YOU?_

_I suppose nothing is now. But the spirits think it may be too soon yet._

_THE SOONER THE BETTER I SAY? WOULDN'T YOU?_

_Very well then. So be it. May as well as get this over with._

The spirits go and surround Reggie trying to block him and he sighs.

_I know I know. But she has a point as much as I hate it to admit it, you know she does._

The spirits go and whisper to him and he nods sighing. But at last they agree to let this happen now. This makes Trinity happy as she comes over and with one little kiss Reggie was now part of the New Dark Arm Empire….

**BACK OUT IN THE SHOWROOM…**

The crystal goes and starts cracking as a bit of it falls off to the floor making tinkling sounds as it hits the floor. Everyone watches as the crystal finally breaks apart and Reggie and Eris come down softly to the ground. The crystal, what is left of it, goes and disperses as Reggie falls over with Eris in his arms. Birch and Skye were the first to go over to them followed by everyone else, even Jamie who had a wicked grin on his face after seeing everything unfold.

Are they OK Birch?

I think so Amadeus.

Reggie opens his eyes as a dark purple aura takes hold of him and he calls out an attack…

**MARI'S LULLABY...**

Almost everyone in the room starts to fall asleep. The lullaby goes and reaches outside to the people round the surrounding area. Up to a 2 block radius. The only ones not falling asleep were Skye and Birch. Birch goes and narrows his eyes at Reggie who after a moment goes and opens his eyes and looks at him and sighs.

What just happened?

I used Mari's Lullaby. Everyone inside and up to a two black radius will have fallen asleep. Whoever hears it will remember the last thing that happened to them before the incident that just occurred. So there for no one will remember what happened, and thus only remember that there was an accident and the emergency button was pushed as everyone got out. So when Amadeus pushes it again he will announce the last round of the Fashion show will go on as planned since the problem was dealt with quickly.

Uuun…

Eris?!

Skye and Birch look at Eris who was coming around now.

Easy my dear. Everything is fine now and we must get ready to finish the fashion show for Amadeus. As for you two I will explain everything once it is over. Just know you now have a new comrade in arms for the New Dark Arms Empire.

Birch and Skye nod at this as everyone comes around. Reggie goes and explains things and Birch and Skye follow his lead. Believing it all as Reggie said would happen, the show went off without another hitch. Once everything was done they all met up in Eris's dressing room and Reggie explained everything as he promised.

So that is all that has happened.

I see. So your the 7th Guardian Key, and your Emeralds power is the one of the Soul.

Birch goes and asks him.

Yes that is right.

So what now? We only have two Emeralds right now and 3 of the 7 Guardian Keys. You Birch, Snowdrop, and now Reggie here, and the two Emeralds are the Skye blue one, and the white one. Meaning were missing the red, yellow, green, blue and purple one, with no clue of where they could be. So what now.

All answers will come to us in due time my friend.

Reggie is right Skye. When the time is right they will come. So don't doubt the dodo bird.

Eris goes and looks at them all stretching out as she gets up off the little sofa. Now I don't know about the rest of you but even though it is only 2 in the afternoon, I'm ready to call it quits. What do you three say?

I'm with you there my dear.

Same with me Eris.

As well as me love. That's enough excitement for one day.

Good then let's head home. What of you Reggie?

I'll head back to my club and my apartment there for now. I need to do some unpacking and get things set up.

Do you want any help? I'm sure the boys won't mind, right guy?

Yeah we don't mind.

In truth I would love the help, and once done I'll treat you all to something after.

They all cheer and they head on out, but not till Eris placed an order for her new bikinis from Amadeus Ruby Passion Flare line. One in Ruby Red with Gold accents, and another in Gold and with Ruby Red accents. Once that was done they head over to Reggie's and help him start unpacking….

**BACK UP ON ANGEL ISLAND…**

**6:45 AM UP ON THE 80TH FLOOR IN SHADOWS PENTHOUSE….**

Shadow and Micha were at it yet again. After having dinner and watching a movie together and planning on what to do tomorrow they had gone to bed. But this morning since they had time before they left, so they thought, they went and had a bit of morning of fun.

Sh-sh-shadow….oh CHAOS! Please right there!

Shadow smiles at Micha as he pants, holding her close to him as he thrust in and out of her hard. He had Micha on her side with her right leg up on his shoulder as he held onto it as he plows into her hard hitting every spot in her. At the same time he had a toy up her ass as well as pulling it in and out of it with the vibrator on high and between him and the toy it was driving her mad.

Oh..Oh...Oh SHADOOOOW!

Shadow chuckles as he goes and leaves the toy in her he twists her around and onto her front and he goes and lifts her back end up and grabs hold of her tail and he slaps Micha's ass hard making her cry out and tighten her muscles making Shadow moan out.

CHAOS. We only did it lats night and your still tight as fuck Micha.

Sh-shut up… and...and CHAOS right there….right there….fuck me harder!

Chuckling Shadow goes and leans over her and wraps his arms around her waist and sits back with her in a sitting position making him go deeper and hitting her sweet spot causing Micha to lose her mind as Shadow keeps one arm around Micha and uses the other for leverage as he thrust into her hard and deep.

After a minute or two in this position Micha gets up off Shadow and pushes him down and climbs back up on him and starts riding him as Shadow holds on to her. They hold one another close and Shadow starts sucking on Micha's nipples as she rocks back and forth on his cock.

Sha...Shadow…. I think….OH CHAOS!

Ye-yeah I know. I-i-am to…

Shadow goes and lays Micha down onto her back and lifts her legs up and starts thrusting into her faster. They could feel that their climax was coming and Shadow wanted to feel her juices run all over is cock just like the night before. After a few more good super hard thrust into her they cry out together.

SHADOOOW!

MIIICHA!

Arching their backs they end up cumming together hard. Shadow stays inside of Micha for a few moments till his cock goes limp having fully emptied itself into Micha and slides out of her making both his and Micha's juices seep out of her. He takes the toy that was still in her ass and gives it a few thrusts making her moan out as he takes it out and turns it off. Panting hard still Shadow goes and lays down tossing the toy to the side as Micha comes over to him and snuggles into his side. He holds her close as they lay there coming down from their sexual high. After a few moments the bedside table phone rings and sighing Shadow answers it.

Hello?

_Good morning Master Shadow. I do hope I haven't gotten you at a bad time sir?_

Shadow looks at Micha smiling as he could see a smile on her muzzle as she was asleep once more after their fun.

No, no not at all.

He tells the one over the phone with a pleased sounding voice. In fact you just got me as I was finishing something, and was about to fall back asleep for another couple house.

_Oh? OH OH OH…_

Realization hits the one's face as he smiles.

_Well I am very sorry sir. If you like I could tell the young prince your...erm… still sleeping._

Manic's here already? Shit! What time is it Hank?

_Why it's 7:15 am sir? Is something the matter?_

Shadow goes and curses himself as he sits up making Micha stir a bit and roll over. He knew he shouldn't have let Micha tease him this morning but he couldn't help it because she was being so cute and he had to do SOMETHING to get her back for it. Not to say she was still in heat and her scent was still strong and still very intoxicating till it was soothed, and the last thing he needed was another guy over Micha that wasn't him. Sighing and feeling overly tired because of their early morning play time la he lays back down.

Ask him if he doesn't mind waiting or maybe coming back in about two hours?

_But of course sir one moment._

After a short moment a new voice ended up on the phone and he sounded serious as if something was wrong.

**AT THE CHECK IN OF THE SHADOW ROSE HOTEL…**

Shadow you and Micha need to get down here now.

_Manic what's going on, and this better not be one of your childish tricks either._

It's not, I promise. But there's a bit of a problem.

_Oh for the love of…!_

Shadow starts off but doesn't finish…

_What's going on now!?_

I think it's best you see it with your own eyes. Let's just say it's what I need to show and tell you is not meant for the public eyes or ears.

_Fuck! OK, OK, OK, fine! Go ahead and come on up and let yourself in. I'll be in the shower when you get up here. But I'm letting Micha sleep for a bit longer, so don't wake her up._

Right on my way Shad.

Manic gives the phone back and grabbing his Gear he goes and heads over to Shadows private elevator hits the down button and waits for it to come down…

**BACK UP IN THE PENTHOUSE…**

Shadow goes and sighs and groans out annoyed. It seemed like every time he has HIM time something had to ruin it. Without any other option Shadow gets up and heads over to the sliding door and cracks it open letting in a bit of early morning air in and goes and cover Micha up as he heads for a shower. As he was in the middle of it Manic comes up and into the penthouse.

He walks in and sets down his Gear near the door next to Shadow's and Mica's on the Gear Rack as S-pup goes and runs over to him barking a greeting at him, and Manic goes and pets him and heads right over to Shadows fridge and takes out an apple and a Cosmic Eclipse Beat energy drink when he hears Shadow coming out of his room and closing the door behind him. Manic looks up with his apple in his mouth and grabs another energy drink for Shadow and tosses it to him as he was drying his quills out. Shadow catches it and opens it and takes a swallow from it sighing as he nods at him.

Thanks Manic.

No prob bro.

So what going on that I needed to see?

Right hold on I got it in my bag.

Manic walks over to where he left his Gear and gets his bag and takes out his tablet and turns it on and shows Shadow some video footage. Shadow watches for a few moments as he drinks Cosmic Eclipse Beat and his eyes widen as the can falls out of his hand. Manic sees this and catches it in time before it gets all over the place. After a few moments Shadow slams the tablet and his hands down on the table clearly pissed.

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MANIC?!

Your guess is as good as mine bro. I was just as shocked and surprised as well when I got a ping from my Flicky this morning showing that. I showed it to mom and dad and sis too and there a bit worried.

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW!? THIS WAS THE ONE THING I DIDN'T WANT REACHING PUBLIC EYES!

Shadow looks at Manic piss as he sees the vase on the table he grabs a hold of it and throws it at the living room's windows just as Micha was coming out of the bed room in a robe yawning and stretching and pulling it closed around her as she was coming out to see what the yelling was all about as it goes flying by her nose near inches from it. This surprises Micha and she steps back, eeping out as she looks over at Manic and Shadow just as she hears a loud crash from behind her causing her to flinch as glass falls to the floor along with the vase which ends up breaking the moment it hits the floor.

Manic what the fucking hell did you do?!

Wasn't me chicka it was whoever took this video and sent it to me via Flicky.

Video?

Micha walks over as Shadow pushes over Manics tablet and she hits replay. After a moment two words come out of her mouth…

Oh...SHIT!

And before you go pointing fingers at me Micha, I didn't do it. Not like I had a lot of time on my hands to whip out my phone and start taking videos and everything why we were battling.

Who sent this to you?

An online gaming buddy of mine, and before you ask boss uncle M is on the case now trying to pinpoint where it came from and have the account deleted. He said he would give me a call when he had… hold on it's him now.

Manic goes and reaches his phone but before he could answer it Shadow takes it and answers it himself.

Please tell me you found out who did this and deleted their account or something?

_Ah...Morning to you Shadow, and yeah I did. I just took it down. I managed to find and pinpoint the location, lucky for us it went up not maybe an hour ago so it hasn't had a chance at going viral yet. I have some enforcers going to track down the IP address and have everything confiscated and deleted by the order of the royal family. So once that is done I'll let you know._

Good, get it done now, and get it done FAST! The last thing we need is the public going on a rampage with panic because of this mess.

_Right Shadow already on it. I'll call you back soon. For now just go deliver that letter and do what you need to do in Mystic Town._

Yeah right.

Miles hangs up his end of the call as does Shadow. He hands Manic his phone back and sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. He goes and looks at Manic and takes his drink from him and downs it in one go and heads to the bedroom walking by Micha to get dressed when he stops and looks at Micha tilting his head at her.

Where did you get that bathrobe from?

In the closet, why?

He looks at it a moment and then goes and takes the neck hem of it and rubs it between his thumb and index finger for a moment feeling the soft Minky fur of the fabric of it as he looks at the embroidered heart and rose on front of it and smiles softly at it remembering when he had it made for Amy.

Shadow? You OK mate?

Shadow snaps out of it and goes and pulls Micha close and kisses her forehead and smiles at her softly.

Yes hon am. Why don't you keep it? Rose Pink looks pretty good on you.

Micha looks at him confused for a moment, till he kisses her forehead once more and heads to get dressed as he calls out..

Best get a shower Micha before we go you have 15 minutes.

She stands there confused still as she calls back….

Yeah sure be there in a moment.

She looks at Manic who comes over to her looking at her.

Why do I get the feeling I missed something, or did something to upset him a bit?

Well for one, that was aunt Amy's robe you have one from back when they were going out long ago.

Oh SHIT! Oh SHIT! Oh SHIT! I didn't realize it was hers when I went to put it on. I was still pretty much asleep! Oh god I feel like such a TWIT!

Micha looks over at Manic then the bedroom door looking both scared and worried, till he goes and makes Micha look at him.

Easy Micha it's alright, I promise. Trust me if he was mad about you having it on he wouldn't have kissed you like he did. He would be ready to blast you instead.

You sure?

I am, I promise. Him and Amy were eons ago so you have nothing to worry about. He's forgotten about her long ago. Yes aunt Amy was his first true love but he realized long ago she wasn't the one he was meant to be with, and believe it or not, and please don't think anything into this because everyone knows the real truth and one day I'll tell you the full story of it all another day when we're not trying to save the planet, but his heart yearns for another but he has come to realize she's not ready yet.

So basically I'm a rebound girl then?

Not even close, this was about three years ago before all of this. Before you. So you're anything but I promise. OK?

She nods at him sighing.

But even still. I feel bad for taking this without thinking.

Then tell him that you didn't mean even if it is just to get it off your chest but do it later when your two are alone Kay? Besides, is he right though?

What do you mean?

You do look pretty good in Rose Pink. It really brings out your furs color a lot.

Mich blushes and smiles at him.

Yeah thanks Manic. You know you're not so bad when you're not being annoying and a pest.

Hey I know how to behave Manchester and when to add in my trademark cockiness everyone loves.

He tells her with a wink and a thumbs up making her giggle.

Best go and hurry and get ready you only have 10 minutes now.

Thanks Manic.

She runs off and passes Shadow as she hurries to get ready as Shadow comes around the corner looking at Manic with his arms folded and an eyebrow raised. Today he had picked a pair of white shorts with a black stripe down the side of them and a black tight fitting tank top with a red Hawaii shirt over it and left it open. His signature black shades with the triangle aqua green lenses were on top of his head. He looks a bit annoyed.

What?

You really had to go and tell her all of that?

Hey she was worried she upset you because of it. So I told her everything was fine.

Mhm? You forgot the part of telling her how I have a liking for someone else.

Yeah and we all know you moved on from her as well. Or you wouldn't be with Micha. Not to say we know you still care for her but she shows her distaste in you every day since she found out about her mother and how she blames you for it. Or whoever it was that did it back then. I only know the stories from what I was told nothing more.

Yeah don't remind me.

Shadow goes and lowers his arms sighing in defeat.

Even to this day she still does, we can barely be in the same ROOM without her wanting to KILL me. It's gotten so worse over the last few months. You know she tried to use her Titanium Crystal Link on me back in Hucksure Base?

DUDE REALLY!?

Yeah.

Shadow goes over to the fridge and gets himself another energy drink and opens it and takes a couple of swallows as he starts to tell Manic what happened as Micha gets ready. After about 20 minutes he finishes his story as Micha comes out of the room dressed and ready to go as she stops at the hallway entrance and listens in.

Dude that's mega harsh that happened.

You're telling me. I'm just glad that King DBVS came along when it did or it would have been bad.

Sounds like it was to start with. Anyway, I wonder if Micha is ready yet?

Hey I'm ready to go. Sorry it took so long I couldn't find my hat.

No worries love your fine. So we have everything?

Yeah I got my backpack ready to go.

Same here.

You both have your ear cuffs should something happen?

Yep!

They say at once.

Good, then let's go. Will stop along the way to get us something to eat and then head to the Hidden Palace Zone. You two will go and take the letter and find Madam Volkov why I take care of something else, then will go find this Regina person on the card that was given to me and Mich before coming to the island.

Right!

They grab their Gear and head out with S-pup close by. Just as they hit the ground floor and start on there way out there meet by Hilda who was standing next to the fountain and Shadow stop them as he see the look on Hilda's face as she has her arms folded and next to her a servant with a tray as she and Shadow have a stair down.

Hilda, we don't have time for this.

Then yeah best make right time for it Shadow.

She tells him in her strong Scottish accent.

Hilda where behind on time this morning.

Take the dyam muffins with ye or I'll shove it down ye throat AI will. You know AI will.

We were on our way out to get something as was Hilda.

Hilda didn't look impressed right now as her tail starts lashing about as she glares at Shadow who in turn does it back.

Don't make me do it Shadow.

Come on Shadow there just muffins how bad could they be?

Yeah bro? I mean I can smell them from here and they smell great. Those wouldn't happen to be Double Chocolate Banana Muffins would they?

Manic asks Hilda as he looks over at the muffins.

AI they be Double Chocolate Banana Muffins indeed boy-o. One of my best recipes they be.

Shadow caves and face palms and lets out a groan and he walks over to her and grabs one looking at her as if he wanted to slap her. She just stands there with a smug look on her face.

Remind me WHY I hired you again Hilda?

He asks her as he goes and with the hand with the muffin in it he points a finger at her.

You loved my cooking and my motherly personality among other things you rightly did.

Shadow growls at her annoyed as he takes a bit of the muffin in his hand.

Remind me to fire you when I get back.

You said that the last 50 plus times and ye yet to do it my Lord.

She chuckles at him, knowing she won the battle yet again.

I mean it this time Hilda.

Mmhmm… SURE ye do. Anyway since I know you will be on the go today I also went and made all three of ye a little something for on the road I did.

The one holding the other goes and places it on top of the other one after Micha and Manic grab their muffins and opens the lid up as she shrugs.

AI know it's a bit old school style, but I figured it was the least AI could do, for everything you did for me and the rest here. Besides. Someones got to make sure you and your new team eats right. Who better than me?

She goes and points a thumb at herself winking at Shadow.

OMG these are great Shadow!

I'll say! Holy cow they're amazing.

Seems like ye friends are in love with my muffins Shadow?

You are SUCH an annoying Tigress you know that Hilda.

Yeah AI know. At only 32, you have been telling me this for 14 years my friend.

She chuckles as he chuckles with her.

But your right. Thank you Hilda. OK you two grab your lunches and let's go we don't have time to waste.

Right Shadow.

They grab their lunch bags and put them into their bags and run out as Hilda calls.

MAKE SURE YE BRING THOSE BAGS BACK!

Just before Shadow heads out he looks back at Hilda and the servant calling back.

I'm giving your son a 1 year trial Hilda. He fucks up even ONCE he is gone. Got it!?

AI I got it Shadow, AI got it, and thank ye for giving my son a chance.

Shadow goes and leaves out the door to go catch up with Micha and Manic and S-pup.

Come along Jaycee let's get back to work.

I'm surprised he noticed it was me that made the muffins mom.

Oh he knew alright it was you my dear. It was why he was annoyed.

So it wasn't because of the fact he thought it was like, bring your kid to work day, or whatever stupidness?

ACK no my boy-o, not at all. He knows I've been wanting to bring ye aboard for a time since you're wanting to follow in my footsteps and everything.

They go and they start to walk off heading back to the kitchen.

Then why did he look annoyed mom?

Because he knew it wasn't me who made the Muffins.

How so?

He knows I'm allergic to Bananas and would never go near them.

I see. So the only other option was?

You my dear Jaycee. He knew when he saw you next to me that you were my son.

As they near the kitchen they push open the doors and walk right in as they keep talking.

I see mom. Well what now?

Well you heard him. He's giving you a 1 year trial so you best not mess up my son. Now come along, you'll be under my guiding eye as we do this. I know you've been wanting to work with me for a long time and add a few of your own ideas to the menu.

You think they will like the bento boxes I made them?

Oh trust me AI know they will. Especially that little Weasel-Wolf. I think she's gonna go nuts seeing hers. You did such a good job on it and it's right cute it is.

Thanks mom.

She gives him a hug and they set to work.

**OUT ON ISLAND WAY AND 64TH SKY-WAY…**

Right so here's the plane guys. First off we need to Find Madam Volkov, that's where you come in Manic. You and Micha will find her and let her know what's going on. Why you two do that I'll head off to do some personal things and get them out of the way and see if I can gather info on where to find this Regina person. Even though I have the card it only States that this Reggie guys place is in Mystic Town. So I'll see what I can find out.

Right Shadow.

They both say at once.

It will take us about 3 hours to hit the Hidden Palace Zone borders and then a straight shot from there. Manic do you have your necklace on.

Yeah I do, you know never go out without it on bro.

Good.

Oh speaking of which I almost forgot!?

What now Manic?

Shadow goes and asks in slight annoyance as Manic takes off his backpack as he slows down his Gear and pulls up alongside Micha and hands her a velvet box.

Here this is for you. I talked to my sister and had one made for you so you'll be protected should something go south and any enforcers and such will know your of the royal house and know not to lay a finger on you.

Micha tilting her head goes and opens the velvet box up and sees an Acorn charm necklace inside.

Just like mine and Shadows it has all your personal info on it and ID as well. Don't ask how we got it all just know not to lose that it will keep you safe.

Thank Manic.

Micha takes the necklace out and puts it on handing the box back to Manic who in turn puts it in her backpack.

Smart thinking Manic. I was going to talk to your sister about getting her one, I know a few of the guards at the Castle were giving her dirty looks and didn't look to please. So this will help now.

Yeah thanks, and I am gonna ask you anyway. How DID you get all my info?

You remember when I tried pulling a move on you the first day you came here?

Micha narrows her eyes at him.

Yeeeeah?

Then how we went on the fun ride.

THAT was NOT fun at all mind you!

Maybe not for you but for me it was HA HA HA…

Why you little!

Micha goes and takes a swing at him and Shadow just chuckles as Manic moves out of the way making her miss.

Hey I'm joking dudette haha… anyway. I noticed when I was putting my vest on this morning that one of your hairs was still on my vest still so I gave it to my sister and she took it from there.

Holy cow! Really?!

Yeah check it out. Just gently tap the charm and look.

Micha goes and holds her charm and taps it gently and before her a Holo screen pops up. On it was all of Micha's info from her date of birth, to her birthday, her blood type, her full name, fur, hair, and eye color, her criminal records and so much more it was all on there.

CHAOS! It LITERALLY has everything on here. Even my criminal record, and so much more. But why is my criminal record clean?

Yeah you have my sis to thank for that. When she saw what you did in the past she knew right away that would cause problems in some places so she wiped it clean off every record out there in Mobius.

Do your parents know?

Yeah they do, and they approved it, since your with Shadow now and such, and with it being your only big crime and nothing really bad happening, like getting someone killed or whatever, but 2 years in juvenile they didn't think to much into it and figured since it was only two years you were good in there books.

Wow thanks Manic, and you know it would of never happened if my stupid money grabbing father didn't egg me on and threaten my life.

Sounds like your dad's a real prick Micha.

Shadow looks over at her.

You tell me love. I mean, yes we have our moments at times but still. I never wanted to do it, but he said if I didn't do it he would make sure my life was hell to the point no one would want me around or anything. Before you ask, please don't, I would rather not talk about it.

Sure Micha.

No worries chicka.

Good, now what's the fastest way from here to the Hidden Palace Zone?

Allow me.

Manic goes and he pulls up a map and sends it over to Micha via Text message. After a moment she looks it over and smiles.

Take it you know this route Shadow?

She goes and shows him the map and he nods at her.

I do why?

Pocketing her phone she gets a smile on her face and before either of the two boy's knew it she was gone yelling out to them…

See you there! That's if you can keep up with me slow pokes!

Shadow goes and gets a grin on his face and he puts his shade down and looks at Manic giving him a two finger salute he speeds off running after Micha as he uses his boosters on his Air Shoes to go after her with S-pup following close behind him. It took a moment for Manic to realize what was going on and ended up speeding after them.

HEY WAIT FOR ME FAKER!

HA! AS IF YOU COULD KEEP UP WITH ME MANIC!? IN YOUR DREAMS KID!

Before too long their bout of fun turns into a race to see who could get to the Hidden Palace Zone first. Somewhere along the way of their fun they had placed a bet on whoever got there last would have to buy ice cream later.

**3 HOURS LATER NEAR THE BORDER OF THE HIDDEN PALACE ZONE…**

Manic was in the lead with Micha close behind him. S-pup was behind her and behind him was Shadow. S-pup goes and uses his booster to pass Manic and Micha and take the lead and first place spot of crossing over. He lands and barks at them as he waits. Micha and Manic were pushing and shoving one another trying to take the second spot. Shadow sees them fighting and goes and using his booster he flies past them in a gust of wind by passing them both as he takes second. He stops by S-pup folding his arms grinning as he watches Manic and Micha.

GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU BLUE FREAK!

FORGET IT MANCHESTER! THERE IS NO WAY I'M PAYING FOR THE ICE CREAM HERE SO FORGET IT!

IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY WAY MANIC YOU'LL BE SORRY!

YOUR THE ONE THAT'S GONNA BE SORRY MANCHESTER!

With one good hard shove Manic manages to over power Micha and Shoves her off balance and makes her fall in a loganberry bush and speeds off to finish the race.

HA HAAA! TOLD YOU, YOU WOULD BE SORRY MANCHESTER! Manchester? Hey Manchester where are you girl?!

She back there in the bush you shoved her in you dork.

Wait? What!? Oh shit!

Manic runs back to make sure Micha was fine as Shadow and S-pup follow. They find her in the bush looking more content then annoyed as she was popping loganberry after loganberry into her mouth. Shadow goes and folds his arms shaking his head smiling.

Micha what ARE you doing?

Shadow asks her.

What's it look like I'm going?

Geez Micha I'm sorry I didn't think I shoved you that hard.

Hey… wow these are good…. No worries mate…. I say… yummy… it's a win win for us all.

Micha?

Yeah Shadow?

She looks at him as she pops in another loganberry into her mouth.

Get out of the bush.

He goes and chuckles at her.

Fine but I'm bringing some of these with me. Been ages since I last had wild loganberries.

They help her out of the berry bush as Micha goes and grabs a bunch and put's them in her hat and walks off to get her Gear where it landed and they walk the rest of the way into the Hidden Palace Zone.

Hey if you like Micha I'll buy the ice cream.

Naw we cool fair is fair after all. You won, I, lost therefore I buy. Besides not like we set any ground rules or anything on how to win.

Good point. OK fine but next time I buy.

Deal. Loganberry?

Manic chuckles at her as he takes a few and pops them in his mouth as they head over to the Zone gate and wait in line to be let in. After about a 20 minute wait, due to some teenager arguing with the gate guard over nothing to the point Shadow had to step in and take care of it, they were finally on their way.

So much for making this a pleasant trip today. Now he's gonna be in a mood today.

No I'm not Manic so shut it.

See?

Micha goes and giggles as they walk on.

You want I rip your ear off next Manic.

Manic smiles and holds his hands up as if not meaning nothing by what he said. Shadow sighs pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath and giving himself a moment.

Sorry Manic I didn't mean to snap.

Hey we cool bro so no worries. Trust me I know I can be annoying, but CHAOS, if you hadn't stepped in when you did I would of more than likely would've made things worse. Even that little shit was getting on my nerves.

Come on the way to Mystic Town this way according to the gatekeeper. Said it's a short 30 minute walk there or via Gear 15 minutes, said there was an Air Station somewhere around here.

There it is Shadow.

Cool let's go.

They head on over to the Air Station to fill up their tanks and they head off. It takes them less than 15 minutes as they see Mystic Town in sight.

I reeeeeally wish I didn't have to do this. Don't get me wrong Madam Volkov is great at what she does but she creeps me out.

Hey what's with all the banners and such?

Micha goes and asks as she hop off her Gear and picks it up and holds it.

Aaw crap.

Manic goes and face palms groaning.

I'm gonna kill dad when I get home.

Why's that Manic?

Shadow asks.

Wi Jii Ninu Emi Awon baba-nla.

Wi Jii Ninu Emi Awon baba-nla?

Both Shadow and Micha ask.

Kind of surprised you don't know it Shadow. It's been around for a long time even during your rein and double downfall as king. Any way, **Wi Jii Ninu Awon Emi baba-nla** is translated as The Waking Of The Ancestral Spirits. It happens around this time every year. Everyone is welcomed to join in the festivities and such. It will last about two weeks. It's to honor the fallen Mobian, whether it be a Mobian human or like you and me.

Manic goes on taking as they walk down the path looking at all the colors and the stalls and everything else. Music was playing all around, food was being served up of all kinds, and some were selling masks and clothing and so much more. It was a sight to behold. Manic goes on as they walk on down the pathway.

It doesn't matter how said persons had fallen, it could be from old age, to a sickness, from war you name it. It all counts. The main reason is to honor them in ways you can imagine. Of how they lived in life doing what they love. Or how their family traditions were. Like over here.

Manic goes and walks over to a storyteller who had just started telling of her ancestors' journey across Mobius many years ago in her native tongue.

Multi ante plures menses, longo circuitu clangerent bucinis de Mobian coram hominibus. Plana harenosum ad patriam meam peole magno itinere. Etiam hoc caelum ante posuerat insula. In prima mea poeple multorum domum ut hic. Back plaga erant prius antequam leges verum est, ante rei publicae, et multo amplius ad quos confugimus in auxilium omnia terras gratiam inierit. Qui semper erunt in terra erupit quis pugnam et quid haberet. Sed hoc non esset pugnatum longo et facti sunt amici. Quibus inter se auxilio tempore opus est, accipiens et in aliis ubi opus fuerit in domum suam et in ignem et in maneat. Posthabita pro nobis male simul per Famem et per buried, qui omnia in nobis. Nam multos annos propter quod quamdiu quis non recordabor. Sicut annorum erat. Et immutavit tempora adhuc paterni spiritus festum Attis tenent. Qui refert pueri sitis hodie. tui sunt caeli seu humana Mobian Mobian differentia non tantum nostrum pro illo similiter celebramus multipliciter. In fine eiusdem. Nos honer omnibus his non amissa caritate, et sic oblivisci non possumus.

What is she saying Manic?

Micha asks him as he starts to translate for her folding his arms.

Her story goes as such..

Many many moons ago, long before the dawning of Mobian man. My people journey across vast sandy plains to find our home. This was long before the island in the sky was even placed there. My people were the first of many to find a home here. Back before there were zones, before there were true laws, before politics, and so much more we relied on the lands and ourselves for everything. There would be times when fighting would break out over who land was who's, and who owned what. But it never lasted long and we would become friends. Helping one another in times of need, taking in others when they needed a home and a fire to stay in and by. Caring for our sick together during famine, and buried those who meant everything to us. For many years for as long as anyone can remember. As the years went on, and times changed we still hold The Waking Of The Ancestral Spirits festival. It does not matter my children of who you may be to this day. whether you are Mobian Human or Mobian, the difference in us is not by much so therefore we celebrate it the same way in many different ways. But in the end it is all the same. We honor all those we lost and love so we can never forget.

Manic finishes translating for them.

It was something my grandparents loved coming to every year. They would bring me and my sister here always making time to make sure we could come…. Every year…

Manic goes and turns away making sure they, Micha and Shadow, didn't see nor hear him getting choked up and starts walking away as fast as he could without finishing. Micha didn't see it but Shadow saw it.

It's whatever now. So lets just get this fucking done and over with and go home so I can kill my fucking father.

Manic goes and runs off and down an alleyway as Micha calls after him.

MANIC WAIT UP!

Here Micha.

Shadow hands her the letter and she thanks him running after him.

Sighing and with nothing else to do Shadow heads off to find the photo shop he needed. It takes him about 10 minutes to find it and he heads inside to look around and wait. After about 20 minutes he was able to get someone to help him.

My word. I do love this time of year but, by CHAOS, it gets so crazy around here I can hardly keep up. Please forgive the long wait. This is one of my busiest times of the year, not counting Christmas and a few other festivals mind you.

A posh looking male lion says as he turns around to greet Shadow.

The name Leonidas. But most people call me Leo.

He says as he greets Shadow.

How can I help you today?

Names Shadow, and I need a picture restored and a few copies made.

Sure thang honey show me what you have and I'll see what I can do.

Shadow pulls out the picture of Micha's and shows him. He takes it and looks it over for a bit and goes over and does a few calculations. After a few he calls Shadow over.

Well you're in luck. It will be easy to restore this and make it good as new, and have a few copies made. Just tell me what you would like done and I'll see to it it gets done. Whoever these kids are to you, you're one lucky man I must say.

Shadow chuckles at the comment.

Thank you, but they're not my kids. It's my girlfriend and her twin brother as kids.

Ah I see. I take it she doesn't know you have this does she?

No she doesn't. But I know it's special to her so I wanted to get it restored for her.

Say no more hon. Just leave it to me. Just let me know what you want done.

Shadow tells him what he wanted done, and says he would be back in an hour cause he wanted to pick up a special frame and a locket from down the way.

Say no more, say no more. But let me give you a little advice here.

Leo goes and gets a bit of paper and writes down a shop's name and where to find it and hands it to Shadow.

Once you go in, ask for a cute little fellow by the name Mercury. Tell him I sent you and he will help you out, and trust me you can't miss him. Also mind letting him know we're still on for tonight but may be a tad late.

Shadow goes and takes the bit of paper and looks at it nodding.

Sure I can tell him when I see him. But before I head out you think you can help out in return?

I can try. What's up?

Shadow pulls out the card he got from the Craven a few days ago and shows it to Leo. Leo thinks for a moment and shakes his head.

Sorry my friend but I'm not really sure. Unless it's a new shop or something that has yet to make a bit hit around here I wouldn't know. But maybe Jezebel would know. She owns the shop two doors down. Go ask her and say I sent you she will help you without a fuss.

He hands the card back smiling.

Sorry I couldn't be of more help Shadow.

It's fine thank you anyway. When will the pictures be done?

See here..

Leo goes and does some math and thinks for a moment.

If I am adding this up right, I say two weeks at most.

Anyway I could get a rush job done? I won't be on the Island that long just here for a few more days.

I wish I could Shadow but I can't. I can have them sent you if you like.

If there's no helping it. Just make sure they are taken special care of when you're sending them please.

But of course.

Shadow leaves his address of where to send the pictures at when they were done, stating to make sure there in something that wouldn't bend or get damaged easily. Leo said he would make sure and bid Shadow good-bye as he leaves to go finish the rest of what he needed to do.

**WITH MANIC AND MICHA…**

They were on 75th Gemstone and Star-drop as Micha as trying to keep up with Manic as best as she could with the crowd.

Hey Manic! Manic wait up! Not so fast! Oh sorry! Pardon me! Excuse me!

After a moment she finally manages to catch up to him panting a bit as she looks at him, and right now he didn't look too happy.

Manic what was that back there? What's wrong?

It's nothing Micha so don't worry about it.

Come on Manic, I'm here for you if you need to talk.

I said it was nothing OK. So just drop it.

Manic makes a right hand turn down a dark not so well kept alleyway. There was trash and broken bottle about on the ground. Rats and other not so nice looking critters were running about, and even a hobo or two were lying about not giving them mind. But Micha kept pestering him, making him even more annoyed.

Manic that was nothing back there. I may only know you for a few days but something tells me that you don't get upset that easily like that. Not without a reason or a cause. So I know something is bugging you Mate.

Manic stops in his footsteps and turns around and faces Micha and the look he was giving her was pure cold, and dead, and full of anger. Micha was taken back by this change in him to the point it scared her as he advanced on her step by step making her back away each step till she was back into a wall. The only thing that made a sound was her Gear making a clanking like sound as it fell to the ground as Manic got close to her and in her face till she was backed up against a wall. As he all but growled at her spitting out each sentence with venom.

I'm warning you Micha. For the last TIME. Either shut up about it. Or I will MAKE you shut up about it, and TRUST me. You wont like how I'll MAKE you shut up about it. But I will.

He drops his Gear to the ground and goes and presses his body against hers as he goes and whispers something in her ear as he reaches down to her waist and pulls her close to him as he goes and softly rubs against her. She places her hands on his chest trying to get him off but what he whispered to her made her stop and she starts shaking like a leaf as she looks at him.

Y-y-you wouldn't.

Oh but I would Manchester. So you have a choice right now to make. Either shut up, or I MAKE you shut up, and quite frankly I kind of hope you DON'T shut up I would SO love to take you right now. Your scent is amazing.

Manic goes and still holding her he takes his left hand and reaches down below and starts rubbing her between the legs. He grins at her as he gets a small moan out of her. Chuckling he goes and slides back up to her abdomen and slides his hand down her shorts glad for once he didn't wear his gloves. Micha gasps out as she feels him starting to rub her clitoris as small little pants could be heard.

So Manchester. Are you going to shut up? Or do I need to have my way with you here and now?

Micha moans out as she tries to stop him but couldn't. More like she didn't want him to really. He was rubbing her outer sweet spot so well, as if he did this before, and with her heat right now it felt twice as good.

Oh Chaos Manic…

Oh? You like that little Manchester?

She arches her back as if she wanted him to put his fingers into her. This makes Manic chuckle some as he goes lower and starts to rub her lips feeling her juices start to slowly seep out.

So what will it be Manchester?

Manic all but purr in her ear as she holds onto him.

I-I-I'll… oh chaos…I'll… sh-shut up...just…

Just what?

Please don't stop!

Oh you like my little bribe do you?

Manic leans down kissing and licking at her left side of her neck as she goes and wraps her arms around him panting softly.

How I wish I could make you mine here and now.

He whispers to her. She didn't know what was going on but something told her she wanted it right now and she wanted Manic. She unwraps her arms from around Manic and reaches down past his abdomen and to his shorts. Manic feels her hands and chuckles into her neck.

Someone wants a piece of me don't they?

I-i-i don't know why… but…

It's lust Micha. But if you want a piece of me you're going to have to earn it. Especially since your Shadows girl. You do know he can't know about this right?

She nods to him panting more as she finally feels his fingers slide in between her lips making her gasp out.

Oh chaos...Manic…

Manic kisses her neck once more as he starts fingering her as he still holds her close.

M-M-Manic please…

Please what Manchester?

He asks her as he pushes her against the wall and runs his other hand up her top and starts fondling her right breast.

I-i-i want you p-p-please.

Is that so?

Yes!

She cries out as he hits a sensitive spot. She didn't know if it really was lust taking over. Or if it was something more. But she didn't care. She goes and lets go of his shorts and goes and starts to unbutton hers and pulls them down along with her panties. The fall to the ground with barely a sound as Manic chuckles.

You really want it that badly, you're willing to let me have you down some dirty alleyway huh?

Manic asks her as he stops playing with her breast and starts pulling down his shorts revealing his cock. It was thick and about 9 1/2 inches long. It was 10 inches round, and already fully hard. Manic takes off his back pack and pulls Micha's off as well with his free hand.

M-M-Manic I-I-I don't know what is going on. W-w-weather its lust...o-o-or something else…I-I-I just know I need it right now…. PLEASE….

Manic kisses her neck as he lifts up her shirt enough to expose her bra. He removes her right breast and starts sucking on her nipple making it hard as he keeps fingering her.

M-M-Manic please. Harder…. Finger me harder and make me ready…...oh CHAOS!

Manic places another finger in her making three of his fingers in her as he rubs inside of her harder hitting and rubbing all of her most sensitive spots in her.

Oh CHAOS Micha…. You feel so good up there…. How I wish I was the one to have taken your virginity away from you and not Shadow.

Manic brings his cock up to Micha's wet pussy and starts rubbing it against his fingers as her juices flow making sure that his cock was wet when he took hold of her. He removes her other breast from her bra and starts to suck on it as he plays with her right one. As he plays with her breast he could feel precum on the tip of his cock and feel Micha tightening around his fingers, letting him know she was ready at last.

Micha, you're ready.

Then..d-d-do it Manic please.

Nodding he removes his fingers out from her pussy and he sniffs at her juices taking in her scent as he licks the juices off savoring them.

Oh sweet CHAOS your juices are tasty.

He tells her and he places his fingers in her mouth as she licks them off.

You ready Manchester?

She nods as she could feel him lining himself up with her pussy. He places the head of his cock to the entrance of it as she wraps her arm around him as he pushes the tip of it in. Micha lets out a loud gasp as she feels the tip of his cock being pushed in.

Oh sweet CHAOS Manic!

Micha cries out as he rams the rest into her causing her to cry out as he hits her very core making her clamp down and around his cock.

Oh sweet CHAOS! You're bigger than Shadow…. Oh Chaos…

**BACK WITH SHADOW AND S-PUP 20 MINUTES BEFORE HAND…**

Shadow was walking around now after finishing up what he had to do at the local jewelers, and went to ask about this Regina person as well, finding out that Jezebel was out. He was asking about Madam Volkov when he was pointed down an alleyway and he took it. S-pup sticks close by as they take turn after turn. After a bit Shadow starts getting a weird feeling all of a sudden. As he turned another corner he could hear something around the next. He stops and leans up against the wall and looks around it waving at S-pup to sit still and be quiet.

As he looks around the corner he sees Manic and Micha and the sight before him was to say the least a little shocking if not a bit erotic as well. Shadow had been standing there for the past 20 minutes watching them both and not making a sound. From where he was he had been watching the two talk for a time till he saw Manic push Micha into the wall and say something to her that looked like it scared her some, till he saw Manic lean down and start kissing her neck. At first it pissed Shadow off till he saw him reach down and start rubbing her crotch through her shorts. From how far yet close he was he turned him on for some strange reason more than it made him mad. He stays hidden and watches the scene unfold before his eyes.

As he watches he could see Manic go and move his hand down Micha shorts as he starts to rub her. At the same time he could see Micha trying to push him off her but ends up stopping instead as if giving into his perusing lust that came over them both. After a bit he hears Manic asking her if she really wanted it and she tells him she did, saying how good it felt. He keeps watching it all to the point he sees Micha reaching for Manics shorts saying how she needed him right now, saying she didn't know what was going on. Even Shadow didn't know what was going on himself and why he didn't go over there and Stop them. It was like something had taken hold of them all, and it was more than just lust.

He could hear Micha softly moaning out and panting as Manic had his way with her. With his hearing he could even hear Micha's heart start racing a bit as well as Manic's. He even heard the drop of Micha's shorts as he watched her undo them and pull her shorts and panties down for Manic to go deeper into her.

He could smell the sexual lust in the air from where he was and it was becoming overpowering to the point he felt a tightening in his own shorts. He looked down and could see his bulge forming in them. He looks back up as he now sees Manic sucking away at Micha's breast and without knowing it Shadow starts rubbing his bulge softly panting out making sure to not be too loud. After a bit, and not being able to take it no more, Shadow goes and pulls his shorts down releasing his now hardened cock, just at the same time Manic pulls down his shorts revealing his cock.

From where Shadow was he could see it was a bit bigger than his, and for some strange reason it turned him on even more knowing this as he started rubbing his cock. He was glad, like Manic, he didn't wear his gloves today. It was too hot for them as was. He could hear their panting and gaps and moaning as he could hear Micha begging for more. He could hear Micha gasping out as Manic placed a 3rd finger into her as she begged him to finger her harder. As Shadow was watching the two of them he could see out across the alleyway he wasn't the only enjoying the show either.

He could see across the way a Rat who was watching as well. She was a very pretty golden rat with silky golden fur with pretty brown markings on her muzzle and hands and feet. She had gold hoop earrings in her ears and a pair gold rim glasses, she had gold bangles and ankle bracelets as well on, and a pair of simple brown leather sandals. She hand on a pink tank top and a short black skirt. Her hand was up her skirt as she was rubbing herself watching Manic and Micha like Shadow was. Shadow watches her for a moment as he keeps rubbing himself thinking how it would be nice for something silky soft and wet around his cock right now. The girl looked no more than 18 years old.

He smiles as she finally looks up in a lustful state and sees Shadow smiling at her. She blushes as she moves her brown hair out of the way just as they hear Manic state how good Micha juices were. The rat girl goes and removes her fingers from her panties and looks at her fingers, and just as she was about to lick her juices off her finger she was stopped by Shadow as he had use his Chaos Control and teleported right over to her and grabbed her hand and making her almost scream out in surprise as he puts a hand over her mouth and to silents her as he pushes her into the wall and looks at her with his eyes letting her know to keep quiet. She nods at him and he removes his hand from her mouth and goes and brings her fingers to his mouth and licks her juices off savoring them.

Not bad little Mousy. Sweet and creamy tasting. Almost like cream cheeses and berries.

I'm a rat hansom. Not a mouse.

She tells him as she pulls on his shirt licking her lips in lust.

Don't care.

He tells her as he overhears Micha cry out saying how Manic was bigger then he was as he and the rat look over watching seeing how Manic was now taking her. They go and watch the show for a few moments when Shadow feels the rat girl rubbing against him panting and she holds onto him as if she was needing it as badly as he was. Shadow cocks a Smile at her as she holds onto him rubbing against him in lust.

Tell me something little Mousy?

A-a-anything h-h-hansom. Oh CHAOS…

Shadow goes and pushes her up against the wall as he bends down and breaths into her neck and licks at it causing a shiver to run through her and making her eye flutter from it.

Are you in heat or protected little mousy?

Shadow asks her as he goes and lifts her top up revealing a black silk bra and plump breast as he goes and removes them and starts licking and sucking, and pinching her nipples with his nails. Sucking at her breast as he moves one of his hands down to her wet pussy and moving her panties aside he goes and place three of his fingers on her sopping wet pussy and rubs it once more till he inserts all three fingers in at once into her making her gap out and hold onto him and shiver in pleasure as her eyes widen in surprise at she was feeling.

Oh CHAOS!

Tell me little mousy, are you?

N-n-no… and… CHAOS….yes… I-I-I am...oh sweet CHAOS…p-p-please don't stop.

You're a virgin, I see?

Y-y-yes I am…please w-w-whoever you are… I need it so bad right now…

Chuckling Shadow removes his finger from the rat girl and he lines up his cock with her wet pussy. He pushes the tip of his cock into her pussy making her gasp out in light pain and surprise.

CHAOS your big for a hedgehog…

Says the one who's tight for a little full grown mousy..

I-I-I told you… shit! Go deeper CHAOS!… I'm not a mouse!

Grunting Shadow shoves himself all of his 9 inch cock into the rat girl who goes and lets out a loud high pitch squeak like scream as Shadow fully penetrates her hard and takes her flower from her.

M-M-Manic...what was that?

Micha asks him, who by this time hand a hold of her right leg which was in the air and \ her shorts hanging by the ankles as he kept going deeper into her.

Shut is Manchester I'm almost done.

Manic goes and thrust hard into her making her yelp out and hold onto him as he rams into her.

OH CHAOS! Do that again please.

Micha pants out and Manic goes and rams into her again making her pant more. Shadow on the other hand had placed a hand on the rat girl's mouth to keep her quiet as she got used to him being in her. After a moment he removes his hand from her mouth and she goes and buries her face in his chest shaking as Shadow starts to thrust into her holding her. After a few good thrusts the rat girl starts to pant and moan out and she wraps her legs around Shadow as he thrust into her hard and long.

Oh...CHAOS… this feels amazing…. W-W-Whoever your girlfriend is...oh CHAOS HARDER PLEASE! She's a lucky one….

Funny you...should.. say that...little mousy….oh CHAOS your tight….your the first rat I ever done it with….shit!….

Y-y-your the...the….the first hedge...hedgehog I ever been with...first...chaos...guy...really….Oh stranger I-I-I don't know who you are….shit fuck…. Sweet Mother Of Queen Sally's Royal Gems don't let this end.

Shadow picks up speed thrusting fast into her and making the rat girl moan and pant more. In turn she starts to clamp down on his cock making it nearly impossible to thrust into her without forcing his way into her, but she begged him to do so either way saying she wanted him all. Micha and Manic on the other hand were still at it as Micha had her legs around Manics waist as he was now up her ass fucking it hard making her moan and cry out. After 45 minutes of Shadow doing the Rat girl and Manic having his way with Micha both men were ready to cum at last as were the girls. Each still unaware either party was nearby.

M-M-Manic I'm almost ready…. Please cum inside me….

Manic had pushed himself back into Micha's pussy and started thrusting.

Sh-Sh-Shadow…. I-I-I'm almost ready please finish...i-i-inside of me… Oh sweet CHAOS!

Shadow complies and starts thrusting into Jezebel. After another minute both Shadow and Manic end up cumming into their partners all four crying out as they reach their climax. After 5 minutes of coming down from there sexual lust they hear a sort of cackling from down the way and soft clanking and tinkling.

So you four have been fooled have you? KEH KEH HEE…. Quite the show the spirit put on today… KEH KEH HEE...

Manic, Micha, Shadow and Jezebel look at who they were with and their eyes widen in shock as so much happens at once.

MANIC?!

MICHA?!

MANIC?!

SHADOW?!

MICHA!?

JEZEBEL!

Everyone goes and looks at Jezebel with wide eyes and wondering who she was. Who looks at Shadow, and who she assumed Manic and Micha.

For a moment no one says anything as the old woman standing there keeps cackling softy. Before anyone knew it Micha goes and slaps Manic hard across the face making him step back to the point of nearly falling, as Jezebel goes and slaps Shadow across the face leaving deep scratch marks on his face, why SHADOW goes and punches Manic as Micha and Jezebel go and start fighting one another via kicking, biting and hair pulling. The old woman goes and ends up laughing hard till at last she takes her walking stick and pounds it on the ground hard creating a shockwave as she yells out in one booming voice.

**ENOUGH!**

Everyone goes flying back into the walls as the old woman sighs and says a few words in a tong never heard before.

**MEKALA...SENHA...ZOT-HINA...MEKI-ZERLINA! BOSTA MERLANA EKROM ZOKOUGH!**

The old woman pounds her walking stick on the ground once more making the charms and gourds on her stick sway and tinkle and make hollow clanking sounds as midnight blue smoke comes from her staff and it surrounds everything in the alleyway. Even Shadow and the rest. S-pup comes running over and starts barking at an image as Shadow and the rest start to come to their senses and open up their eyes and see what was going on as a heavy fog was lifted from them.

What the…?

Micha starts off.

What's going on?

Jezebel watches a bit scared at seeing the images before her.

The fuck happened?

Shadow looks around and then sees Micha and Jezebel and looks down to where their eyes were and he pulls up his short up as he looks them up and down making both girls eek out and put there clothing back on as Manic pull his shorts on sighing as he looks over at the old rag tag wolf before them.

Oh great it's the crazy wolf.

She smiles at Manic and starts talking in an old ancient voice.

What you see before you my children is the spirits of the dead. This time every year they walk among us. This alleyway has a very bad history and for those poor unfortunate souls to get caught up in the spirits shenanigans in this alleyway. Just as you four just did. Do not go blaming one another nor trying to hurt one another. It is not either of your faults that happened. Look around you my children and look well to remember. Many things have happened here. Mostly bad, so only minor. Others well. Others never made it to the after life sadly.

Shadow, Manic, Mich and Jezebel look around them as they see the spirits walking around and as if they were still doing their everyday lives from long ago.

You four got lucky today, and only ran into some sexual lust. Had it been some other spirits walking down this alleyway… well it is hard to tell what could have happened.

So you're saying we where….what? POSSESSED!? Old women?

Jezebel asks her.

Yes in a way. Yet not in a way. For you see you did not know this would happen. Not many do till a fight breaks out and, lets just say if I hadn't shown up when I did it you all would be likely to be dead right now due to rage and anger for one another either cheating or something more.

Shadow...I...I…

Micha looks at Shadow not knowing what to say. As Manic looks at his two friends, ashamed of what he had done.

Dude I'm sorry I don't know what came over me… I mean….geez...Micha I'm sorry for what happened..I didn't mean…..

Shadow holds up his hand to stop Manic. As he looks to the old wolf.

How do we know you didn't put some sort of spell on us old Woman.

I just SAVED you hedgehog. What more could you want?

Shadow….t-t-that's Madam Volkov.

Manic stammers.

Had I wanted to put a spell on you, Hedgehog I would've done a lot worse than sexual lust with friends and strangers.

I know who you really are hedgehog. I know you're the one that is to save all of Mobius against this new newfangled Dark Arms Queen. I am over 160 years old my child. I know many things.

Then you know who…

I do yes. But do not ask me to tell you my boy. That is something you need to find out on your own. Just know when the time comes you may have to say goodbye once again to someone you hold close to you as you did Maria so many many years ago. Just be prepared should you not be able to save her. This is all the advice I have for you Ultimate Life Form. Now as for you Prince Manic, I take it you have a letter for me?

Yeah I do.

He takes it out and hands it to her and she opens it up and reads it.

I see. So things are moving faster than I thought they would. Well so be it. Come with me will get you all cleaned up and changed into something more clean.

With that Madam Volkov turns around and starts to walk off with her left arm behind her back and starts walking off. Everyone looks around at one another and shrugs.

Well you lot coming or not!? UNLESS you want people to know what you've been up to back here? This alleyway has a bad reputation so I suggest if you don't want people to know what you've been up to then come with me now.

Everyone nods at one another and follows Madam Volkov. It takes them 20 minutes to reach her place of residence and her shop. They head in the back way and Shadow closes the door behind everyone.

Alright you two, over to the left, boys to the right, and be quick about it.

Everyone goes and sets their things down as Madam Volkov goes and points either way. Micha and Jezebel go to the left, why Shadow and Manic head to the right.

Why you four do that I'll bring something from my shop to wear. Know this will be your only freebie from me, next time you'll have to pay, and before you say ANYTHING PRINCESS MANIC, know I'll turn you into a frog again if you bad mouth me.

Yes Madam Volkov.

Manic says in a somewhat deadpan tone as he mumbles something under his breath, folding his arms annoyed.

"_Not like you haven't threatened me with that move before you old hag."_

WHAT WAS THAT YOU SNUB NOSE BRAT!?

Madam Volkov turns around fast glaring at Manic making him sweat and giggle nervously.

NOTHING MADAM V! AH…GOTTA GO NOW BYE!

Manic gets a look of panic on his face and runs off in a flash and to the men's side of Madam Volkov's Bath house, Shadow and the girls laugh at this and they head to their respective sides of Volkov's bath house.

**Girl's side.**

Micha and Jezebel undress, not looking at one another as they head into the bath and grab some cleaning things and get inside of the pool sized bathtub. They stay quiet for a long time till Jezebel goes and breaks it.

So…your names Micha right? Micha Manchester?

Jezebel barely looks over her shoulder at her.

Yeah… it is… why?

Well, I heard that name before some place. Your last name I mean. But I don't really remember where it's been so long.

Well my family is pretty rich, despite our family falling out, which I'm sure some heard of.

I see, but no, I think I over heard it from someone at the Cafe I work at here on the island. Hard telling. Anyway about what happened in the alleyway? I take it you and that black hedgehog are an item of sorts?

Micha glances at her as she starts washing up her fur and hair.

Yeah… I guess you could say that.

Then do you mind if I ask a kind of PERSONAL questing?

Micha looks at her confused as Jezebel and her turn around and looks at one another. Micha could see that she was a bit shy about asking it.

What's up?

Well...ah...how do I put this… he he… Well…

Jezebel goes and closes her eyes balling her fist together and holding them close to herself and blurts out the question.

IS HE THAT GOOD IN BED!?

Jezebel goes and flinches afraid of the backlash as she peeks out from an open eye to see what would happen. After a few moments Micha bursts out laughing and Jezebel drops her hands and tilts her head at Micha with a perplexed look on her face as she holds up a finger.

Aah…? Did I miss something here? Ooor did you just go crazy all of a sudden.

Micha holds her stomach still laughing as she wipes a tear from her eye.

No...no.. hahaha...no… *sighs* ha ha ha… Chaos…

Hey I'm being serious here!

I know, I know. It's just… ha ha ha ha ha….the silence was getting a bit awkward, and well.

At this Jezebel finally gets it and starts laughing with her.

OK, OK, I get it now. Your right though it was getting deafening. Hehe haha… but in all Seriousness here. Is he?

Jezebel gets a cute look on her face, as Micha gets one of her own.

You have NO idea.

Give me the details girl and don't leave anything out…

**On the men's side of Madam Volkov's bath house.**

Things were a bit worse there. Or so Manic felt like they were. But unlike girls who were hitting it off Manic was worried that he broke Shadows trust. Even though he was nearing 18, he knew of the outcome and the consequences and repercussions of what happened. Even if Madam Volkov said was true. He knew what that alleyway was and what could happen if he made Micha follow him down there during this time of year. He just didn't expect this, at least not by this much. Sighing as he goes and washes his quills out as he looks over at Shadow and starts to say something but rethinks it and turns back around. Shadow glances at him a moment and Sighs. What he said next took Manic by surprise.

You knew what that alleyway was didn't you?

Manic looks up in shock for a moment and sighs and turns his head away letting his ear lay flat against his head ashamed of what happened. He couldn't look at Shadow, he was a bit scared to right now because he let his anger and hatred for this festival get the best of his judgment and let it cloud his thoughts. But there was more to it. He knew there was nothing he could do or say to make up for what happened. He knew he more than likely broke his trust. He knew that he couldn't run from what happened. His mom and dad had taught him to never run away from something you did wrong, and face the consequences head on. But he knew he had to face Shadow sooner or later, so taking a deep breath he was about to turn around when all of a sudden strong powerful arms engulfed him and held him as he felt Shadow rest his chin on his head and pull him down to sit on one of the underwater benches.

Manic wasn't sure what was going on, but something told him that Shadow wasn't all that angry. Though to him it wouldn't be the first time a guy has made a move on him. Not that he minded really he had a liking for both males and females so it didn't matter to him. But with someone like Shadow, Manic didn't know what to think right now.

Please tell me this is some kind of ultra weird bromance moment, or this is gonna get awkward fast.

Shadow softy chuckles at him.

Yeah you could say it's something like that kid.

Hey I'm not much of a kid then you are an old man dude. I'm more mature than most guys my age you know?

Fair point, and your right you are. Look I'm not gonna hold what happened against you. I know why you're so upset.

Sighing Manic goes and brings his arms up and holds onto Shadows sighing. Right now he felt like a little kid. He hated coming to the Hidden Palace Zone during this time of year, and now to find out that Shadow knew why he didn't know what to think.

How did you find out?

Your dad called me last night why Micha was in the shower and told me about it saying he forgot about the festival and what happened when you were only six. Stating it slipped his mind and how you were more than likely gonna kill him when you got home.

Manic chuckles softly as it turns into a sigh.

Listen Shadow I'm sorry about what happened with Micha, I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me like that and cloud my judgment and jeopardize the task my dad gave us and I'm sorry. I promise I won't let it happen again.

As I said I'm not going to hold you against this time. But next time I may not so you best keep your promise.

I will Shadow I promise. Now as much as I'm kind of enjoying this moment, mind letting me go now please, before that stupid wild crazy ass wolf comes in here and starts making fun of me.

What do you have against her anyway?

You won't let me go till I tell you huh?

Nope. Gotta have some kind of fun with my team members and torment them for fun.

Be warned I'll get you back for this.

Duly noted. So?

Right well, you know how she said she would turn me into a frog again?

Yeah?

Well lets just say she has ways of doing things to make you think as such. I was only five years old when she did it to me the first time, and… well… let's say I had nightmares for a few weeks after that.

Wow.

Right?

So she really turned you into a frog?

Not so much, but made me THINK I had been turned into one. Needless to say I learned never to make the old hag mad again and I have a LOT more respect for frogs and toads alike.

Manic shudders as he remembers some of the nightmares came back for a moment of how he was made to think he was a frog for a time and he goes and shakes his head a bit why Shadow still had his chin on it.

You OK?

Yeah, just some old nightmares coming back on me is all. Hehe…

Shadow chuckles and lets Manic go, but he stays where he is holding onto Shadow for a bit longer and Shadow catches this and holds him a bit longer.

You know you can't blame yourself for what happened to your grandfather right?

I know but I could have done something to help anything at all to help.

Manic you were only a little kid back then. You didn't know that would happen, and to have it at a festival your grandparent loved no less.

I know Shadow. But me and sis didn't know what to do. I heard her yelling at me to do something or go get help but I stood there scared of what was going on.

What could you have done? You were only a little kid not fully understanding what was going on.

I could have gone for help or something? If Nana Alicia was there she would have been on top of everything and knew what to. It wasn't till mom and dad got there when everything clicked into place and I realized what was going on too late. I still haven't gotten over what happened even to this day.

Manic this was twelve years ago you can't keep beating yourself up about it. What use is there to keep doing it for this long for? I'm sure your sister holds no grudge on what happened. I'm sure she understood what was going on back then, right?

I don't think she did really, just knew that grandpa Max had fallen down because of some reckless person running into him and causing him to lose control of his wheelchair and fall down the stairs that day.

Manic, maybe it's time to let go and start forgiving yourself for something that was out of your control. If you keep continuing hating yourself over it then you'll never be able to move on with your life. It was an accident, nothing more. You were only six years old back then.

Yea I know, but...it's just..

Before he or Shadow could say anything more there comes a, tap tap tap, of a staff sound on the multi colored cobblestone floor and a soft cackling from around the corner making Manic groan out.

"_Stupid fucking old hag."_

He goes and mumbles under his breath as the, tap tap tapping recedes back the other way as Shadow chuckles and lets him go. Manic gets up and moves away from Shadow and finishes washing up and heads on out but is stopped by Shadow.

Manic?

Yeah Shadow?

About Micha.

Manic groans.

Thought you said you were not going to hold it against me.

He looks back over at him.

I'm not. Just, just make sure you take good care of her OK, and make sure you don't hurt her either.

Shadow?

Just promise me OK?

Yeah of course I will. She's my friend after all. Why wouldn't I take good care of her and hurt her for?

Shadow looks away, staring at nothing in particular sighing.

Because you were wrong this morning.

What do you mean?

About Micha, Amy and HER of all people.

Wait…? Your saying you really haven't gotten over Aunt Amy after all these years?

No I have it just… I think about her still… and well with Micha she kind of reminds me of Amy some.

Shadow your losing me here boss.

Sighing Shadow looked at Manic and he could see something flash in his eyes and somehow Manic got it.

I see. So Micha IS a rebound girl then? But I thought that since you got over Amy and realized that Eris would rather kill you in cold blood that was why you were with Micha now.

Trust me it's a bit more complicated ten that. Yes I am over Amy, I know she is happy and I can see how well she raised Valon and Valletta. But with Eris…I just can't seem to let go. There's something about her that keeps calling out to me, drawing me to her. I don't know if it is because of our similarities or if it's something much deeper than that. I haven't felt like this since I lost Maria, and when I was with Amy. Maria, tough human, I had a deep strong friendship with her. With Amy it was not only that but a deep almost bond with her. Almost like a soulmate but not.

Like a kindred spirit of sort?

Yes just like that. But with Eris it's different. But I don't know how or why. But I feel a much deeper connection with her unlike anyone else I met before. Almost like…

A soulmate?

Shadow looks over at Manic and sighs looking away and across the room as his ears lay flat against his head. He finishes washing up himself and gets out as Manic hands him a towel.

What will you tell Micha? I mean you can't keep lying to her. If you do when everything finally returns to normal and you tell her then she will be heartbroken.

Yeah I know. I love Micha a lot, she's been a huge help so far these past few days, it's just.

You're worried that she will leave you and the team if she finds out, which in turn would end badly for us since we need her and her power right now.

Yes. I normally am not beside myself like this when it comes down to it. But I never really been truly in love with Amy either. So I'm a bit confused on what to do.

I know that 1. if I tell Micha now maybe everything will be OK and she won't hate me as much. 2. if I do tell her now then we could end up losing her and our team becomes that less powerful. 3. I'll lose the trust and friendship I gained over the last few days from her, and I fear she could see me like so many have in the past.

Like I'm some kind of monster. I do love her Manic. But part of me doesn't want to lose her or the friendship we gained together. I don't want it to end like it did with Amy. It's the last thing we need right now. The last thing I want right now. Since Amy she's become an important part of my life now even though it's only been like 4 days now if that.

I mean, I like her so much I'm willing to put so much on the line for her. You know how she's been looking for the picture of her and her twin brother?

Yeah she thinks she lost it during the race you and her hard when you first got her.

She didn't lose it.

What?!

**In Madam Volkov's apartment 10 minutes beforehand…**

As Micha and Jezebel are talking Madam Volkov comes out of her kitchen with some tea and sets the pot down along with some snacks.

What is taking those two so long.

Don't worry Madam Volkov I'll go see what's taking them.

Micha gets up and heads back down stairs and heads to the men's side of her bath house when she walks in, not to worry since she saw both Shadow and Manic naked now as is, and was about to say something to them when she overhears them talking. She goes and presses herself against the wall and listens in. it sounded like they were talking about her…

What do you mean she didn't lose it?

I mean when I found out she left her hat behind when she took off that day I found it inside the brim of it. I took it out and held onto it. There was something about it that drew my attention to it. Something in the background. I kept hold of it and had Miles look into it for me. He found something out that may be a vital key in finding her brother. Or possibly something else.

WHOA, dude you sure about that?

Yeah I am. I could be wrong though, I don't know. All I know is the image in the background showed a place called Moonlight Dream, and showed Mount. Fate near there. That was all Miles could find out for me.

You do know my sister could find him in less than five minutes if you just ask you know?

Yes that's true. But where would the fun be in that, not to say the dedication as well to show I care about her and want to help her out.

Good point. But even if you do find her brother what then? You know you're going to have to tell her sooner or later, and I think sooner would be better.

I know. I love her but you're right. I can't keep lying to her like this. I need to tell her the truth of it all. But not right now. I just need time is all. Right now I want to make this work for me and her no matter what the outcome may be later on. You're wrong about her being a "REBOUND" girl, she's not. I do love and care about her, or I wouldn't be doing this. You know how I am with people Manic. Right now Micha is all that matters. Not Amy and surely not HER. Micha is all that matters right now, and I won't let anyone stand in my way and take her from me.

Manic nods at him knowing fully well what he was like with people he didn't like and with those he did, and he knew he was true to his word as well. So if he meant that Micha was all that mattered right now then he meant it. He could see he truly did love Micha even if they only been going out a few days.

So where's her picture now?

Before Shadow could say anything more Micha comes around the corner clearing her throat. Both him and Manic look her way and they get worried looks on their faces wondering how much she had heard.

Oh boy…

Micha I…

Before Shadow could say anything more she runs to him wrapping her arms around him and kisses him as tears start to form. All she could do was say three words over and over again.

Thank you Shadow. Thank you Shadow. Thank you Shadow.

Shadow was taken back by this for a moment till he wraps his arms around her and rests his head on hers and holds her with a smile as she cries.

I'll… just leave you two be for now. But don't take too long Madam Volkov doesn't like to be kept waiting for long.

With that Manic gives Shadow a two finger salute and walks out to get dressed. He finds what Madam Volkov left for him and was impressed by the look of it. It was a new vest in a deep crimson ruby red color similar to Shadows strips. Along with it a pair of jet black shorts, and jet black fingerless gloves. He places his ear cuff Shadow gives him back on and walks out. Waiting outside was Jezebel looking pretty cute and sexy in her new outfit.

Hey loving the new look.

Thanks.

Jezebel had on a cream and gold trim Choli top with a Langa skirt and Dupatta scarf forming a Chaniya Choli. Manic holds out his arm for her smiling.

So shall we go see what the old hag has to say?

Jezebel and smiles at him and takes his arm as they head up. After a few moments Shadow and Micha were right behind them.

So are all of you here now?

Yes Madam Volkov.

Manic answers for everyone as he Madam Volkov, Jezebel sit down, but Micha and Shadow end up standing up.

Right first off, you little rat have no real part in this story that is about to unfold. You only play one tiny insignificant part, and that is to help find the Cravens husband Regina. After that it will be the last anyone of these three see of you for a time.

GiGi? Why didn't you say so in the first place?

Well we were kind of busy getting possessed at the time but sexual lust and all. Remember?

Shadow tells her in slight annoyance.

Oh yeah, right hehe. So anyway, Gigi. If you want to find her you need to head to a place in the forbidden zone. A place called….

Moonlight Dreams?

Yeah?! But how did you know?

Lets just say I had a feeling is all. But go on.

Shadow indicates with his hand as he folds his arms.

Right well. In order to get into Moonlight Dreams you need three things.

Which are?

One you need an invitation.

How do we get one?

I'll get to that in a moment.

Two, you need to know the password which won't be easy because they change it every few weeks.

And three?

Three. Well three is going to be the hardest one yet.

Why's that?

Because, for one the place is owned by the famed Manchester Family. A not so nice family, but….

MANCHESTER FAMILY!?

Shadow, Manic and Micha all say at once, as Shadow and Manic look over at Micha who looked white as a ghost almost. Micha looks straight ahead and looks as if she was going to be sick.

M-M-Manchester? No...it can't be them...

Before anyone knew what was going on Micha ended up passing out. It was Shadow who goes and catches her and brings her down to the floor.

Something tells me she knows the Manchester Family?

Knows them? She's a member of that family. Her last name is LITERALLY Manchester.

Manic looks to Jezebel.

Oh well, I guess number three will be easy then?

She states giving a sheepish grin.

What do you mean RAT?

Shadow looks at Jezebel growling.

Well the third thing you need is approval from a member of the family. So if she is of the Manchester family as you say then you already have number three down.

Manic and Shadow look at one another worried as they look at Micha who was still out cold.

_**Well looks like things took a bit of a turn there at the end. After so long it looks like Micha's past is coming back to haunt her. But will it be good or bad, and will she finally, after so long fine her twin brother again?**_

_**Why is Reggie's husband Regina in the forbidden zone for? Is there even a reason? Is she of the Manchester family or is there something else going on behind the scene that no one knows about?**_

_**What will come of Amethyst, Misty and Jaden, and the missing Maverick? Will Maverick be found, will Jaden and Misty remain in a deep coma never to wake? Or will Madam Volkov get back to the castle in time to help them?**_

_**Looks like Reggie has finally joined Eris and Trinity. But is everything he said true? Will Eris be her downfall as the prophecy foretold? Or will it be Eris who ends up being taken down in the end?**_

_**Find out in the next act of Chapter 5… Scouting around and Mystic Town: Act 4…**_

_**Fun Fact time!**_

_**1\. Madam Volkov. If none know or speak Russian then Volkov means WOLF in Russian. She's a 160 year old wolf who has seen quite a few things in her life. Though old she is quite witted and quite powerful with magic. It's best not to get on her bad side unless you want to think you've been turned into a frog or toad like Manic HA!**_

_**2\. Mystic Town. So I thought I'd place this little town in the Hidden Palace Zone, cause you know? "HIDDEN" and "MYSTIC" felt like they would go together. Now a few facts for this one. First one, I used several different languages in the festival part. I wanted something that Mystic Town would be well known for, and what sounds more mysterious and Mystic like? Well the DEAD DUH! So I came up with a festival that's a bit much like Dia de los Muertos, or Day of the Dead. Called, Wi Jii Ninu Emi Awon baba-nla, or in English, The Waking Of The Ancestral Spirits. Or as best as the google translator could give me. I used at least 3 different Languages only one I remembering being is Latin which was the story teller. Other I don't remember.**_

_**3\. The whole sex seen in the back alleyway, I'm not really sure how that came to be, but after I was done with it kind of reminded me of the whole "JACK THE RIPPER" story of how he would go about and kill women and such down alleyways. So yeah… and since a lot of shady things can HAPPEN in alleyways, I decided to go with it. Sue me.**_

_**4\. The battle between Eris and Trinity. I figured it was time for the REAL Eris to make a short appearance this time around, why at the same time things were better explained some. As you now know, which I stated in other chapters, the & guardian keys and the 7 Chaos Emeralds are the key to taking down Trinity, like with every bad guy moment out there pretty much. So nothing new there. If your wondering what the message was that Reggie passed along to Eris was…. Welllll… I can't say. Hehe. It's a secret. Hehehe :3 and won't be revealed till it is time. So yeah. The big question I will it help take down Trinity or help you win? All in due time my little readers. All in due time.**_

_**5\. Regina. if your wondering why i would say things like, "Oh GiGi? you can find her in the forbidden zone." when at other times i said HIM as well. that is because with Regina she is Pansexual like Reggie. she could care less about gender. so at time i will say things such as Reggies husband, or reggie's wife etc etc. **_

_**6\. Now as I stated in the last act, I'm having someone look over at the rest of the chapters beforehand, so that's slow going. But it is getting done. There will be some changes made as were working together to fix them up. Once we have them done they will be updated. I may end up working on the next act as I wait but I think Imma put things on hold till everything I did. Then go on so we can do a chapter/act as we go. It took a lot in me to trust my friend to do this. She did make a few tiny changes here and there in the first part of chapter 2 she worked on and I loved them so far, so I'll be waiting on that. After which I'll have her go over chapter 1, then finish up with act 2 and 3 of chapter 2 and then go from there to chapter 5 and this act. For now I think I'll be working one my Shadow p.o.v. (point of view) story see where that goes. Till we can get all the other chapters done and fixed up and updated. For for now we will see how things go. I may break till then and play some Pokemon Rejuvenation till then. Been some time I played it xD. So till then my readers.**_

_**Sending lots of Peace, Love and a big hug your way.**_

_**CJ out! **_


	10. Chapter 5 act 4

_Last we left off, we left Shadow and his team, along with Jezebel and Madam Volkov, in Madam Volkov's home as Jezebel tells them how they could find Reggie's Husband, Regina. For she would lead them to their next leg of their journey. But in finding out where she/he was they learn of a place called Moonlight Dreams, a not so friendly place for the not so nice side of Mobius kind, owned by Micha's family, near Mount. Fate. This causes Micha to faint from shock at learning the news of possibly finding her mother and her twin brother Micha (My-ka) at long last. In the castle Amethyst is locked up in her room awaiting her fate of what will happen after she attacked Micha and Shadow the night before. Angel is in the castle's Library doing triple studies for having, back-talk to his mentor Valon, and because of Amethyst's reckless behavior. For now let's see what Regina, the midnight Black Vixen and Husband to Reggie is up to and see if she can shine some light on why he's in the Forbidden Zone in today's chapter…._

**CHAPTER 5**

**SCOUTING AROUND AND MYSTIC TOWN…**

**ACT 4.**

**14:00 hours on the streets of the Forbidden Zone…**

A midnight colored Vixen with near pitch cole black markings that nearly blended in with the rest of him, was dancing down the open street to one of his favorite songs, from a DJ him and her Husband's Coffee Shop and Dance Club. He had a semi toned muscled body like that of a male, but His feminine features were unmistakable. He had on a pair of tight Raver Gear Gothic Punk Rocker pants, it had zippers and belts all over the legs along with a pair of suspenders hanging off the sides. His top was a slinky one one shoulder crop top in a bright neon pink color that showed off His Double E size breast well.

He had on a mini light gray long sleeve hoodie that came down to just above His midriff. On the sleeves of the hoodie where rainbow colored hollowed out stars. His hair was done up in a Quad Braided Ponytail that sat high on his head.

His hair color was a lighter cole gray color with dark teal and purple streaks running through it. He had on a pair of Deborah Buckle Strap boots. He wore a pair of kitty cat ear headphones that changed a multitude of colors. His eyes were a deep royal blue with a hint of light purple.

Lastly his tail was the same midnight black color tipped with the pitch cole black, but had three strips near the tip starting off with the dark teal, to the light cole gray and purple. He had a spiked studded tail belt around it that came together with a star.

It was Regina Wildwood Craven. Husband to Reggie Craven and the Techno Queen Himself. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead in the Forbidden Zone, but an old friend had called on him for help, and he wasn't one to turn down a friend in need. As he was dancing down the road a few not so friendly eyes watched her from afar.

He ignored them and walked on minding her own. Under her arms was her Extreme Gear, it was a special custom made one, to look like a DJ's turntable. He had the passion for music of every kind, and he could turn it into some new and all her own. Her powers and abilities revolved around music and sound. With just his voice alone he could bring an audience of a football stadium down to their knees crying. He had a voice unlike any around.

As he was walking along he could see from the corner of his eyes four figures running from either run down cars to old beat up mail boxes and around alleyway corners even the roof tops. He lets out a bit of a smile and taps his Extreme Gear shades down licking his lip, as he chuckles shaking his head, as he says something softly to himself.

"_Oh kiddies, if you think you're going to pull a fast one on the Techno Queen, think again."_

Regina drops his gear and it comes to life as he hops onto it and slowly flies off pretending he doesn't see them. For now they kept themselves hidden till after about 5 blocks from his destination one of the four attacked him.

**SKY BLAST SHOT!**

The one from the roof goes and jumps up in the air and shoots off a round of Air bullets, but they never hit their mark. Instead they hit the ground creating a dust cloud as the figure lands on his right leg bend under him and his left leg stretched out and hands on the ground. He slowly stands up as he scans the area with his eyes and listens for any sound or movement.

MALLORY 3 O'CLOCK NOW!

The one named Mallory jumps on top of the car she was hiding behind and sends out an attack of her own.

ZIP ZAP SHARP BLAST!

She takes three arrows from her quiver and aims them at Regina who in turn uses his Air boosters and jumps up out of the way just as the arrows hit creating an electric Shockwave and flies off.

HEY NO FAIR THAT'S CHEATING!

Mallory calls out as she runs after Regina.

Hey never said I was fair. So got to do better than that MalMal dear.

You want better? Then how about this?

TWISTING THUNDERSTORM TORNADO!

Another of the kids attacks Regina once more and using a pair of battle claws she calls forth lightning and jumps up in the air and twists around like a tornado and aims for her. Regina sees this and he smiles as he waves his arms cross him and a digital Holo Face DJ boot appears before him. He places one of his hands on the side of his headphones and with a few adjustments to his DJ booth's sound he calls out his own attack.

BOOM BOOM BEAT DOWN!

A tremendous shock wave was sent forward and right at the other kids Twisting ThunderStorm Tornado attack. The two attacks collided fighting one another fighting for dominance. The attacks looked to be even in power till someone else called an attack out.

BOOM ZOOM BOOMERANG!

Out of nowhere Regina's left ear twitches at the call out, and before he could move out of the way he was hit by a boomerang from behind as an icy bolt shoots thru him taking him off guard and sends him flying off his Gear and across the way and into the one kids Twisting ThunderStorm Tornado, making him lose his DJ Holo Face as he is hit with a force like a, well THUNDERSTORM, and gets thrown out and across the dirt. All four kids come running together and give a group high five as they congratulate one another.

We did it, we finally got her guys!

Yeah we did Mallory, I knew one day we would too. Nice sneak attack back there Boba.

Thanks Legen, I have been DYING to try out that move for some time now since I mastered it.

They were all laughing and still celebrating with one another as the other girl went wide-eyed and started stuttering.

G-G-Guys….

Not now Lulu.

Legen tells his sister.

B-B-but guys.

Come on Lulu what is it?

Boba asks her, turning around to look at her.

L-L-Look…

Lulu points behind her siblings as Mallory goes and gulps seeing what was going on.

Oh shit… Legen, Boba… I think we pissed Gigi off…

Both boys look at their sister tilting their heads with a.. huh… and look behind them and their eyes and jaws drop as they gulp.

Oh…

Legen starts off…

Shit…

Boba finishes.

All four siblings go and hold onto one another as Regina calls forth one his most powerful attack.

RAVERS COSMIC LIGHTING BLAST!

Thunder could be heard as dark clouds come together as a tremendous powerful rainbow lighting storm builds up within the clouds creating a light show as a voice could be heard from all around.

LET GET THIS...LETS GET THIS…LETS GET THIS P-P-PARTY STARRRTEEEED! AOW!

Oh..

Shit…

Were…

DEAD!

All four teens say as they go and try to make a run for it, scrambling over one another as the lighting goes and shoots down in front of their pathway preventing them from leaving. They cringe back in fear as the rainbow lighting surrounds them creating an electrifying cage. It crackles and zaps and buzzes as it slowly closes in on them.

Hey Boba, Mallory, and Lulu?

Yeah?

They all say at once.

It's been nice knowing you all for these past 15 years. You all have been the best siblings I could ever ask for, and it has been an honor working, and fighting alongside you all these years.

Same to you Legen!

They all cry at once holding one another. Regina slowly turns the dials down on his Digital DJ table and the cage slowly closes in on the four as they hold one another close. Not too far off a woman watches with her arms folded chuckling as she hears her kids screaming as they are electrocuted, and a loud BOOM could be heard as sound waves go basting off as they are hit.

I rightfully told them not to mess with Gigi. But they never listen do they?

No they don't. Should I go check on the little hooligans Lady Manchester?

Naw, let Gigi handle it. They had it coming to start with. They know better than to pick a fight with the Techno Queen. So they gotta Learn.

Lady Manchester tells the guy next to her shrugging as she turns around patting his shoulder before walking back in.

Right-o Gidian when she gets here just let her in.

Yes Lady Manchester.

Back over to where the four and Regina were, the smoke cleared and all that could be heard was coughing and soft zapping as in the middle of the smoke the four kids sat there.

So what do you guys think?

WE'LL GET YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS GIGI! MARK OUR WORD WE WILL!

They all say in union, making Regina laugh as he whistles for his Gear and it flies over to him as he steps on the back of it flipping it upwards and taking a hold of it.

Only way you four will get me is if I'm old and on my last legs. You four have a ways to go yet before you can beat me. Remember I'm the Techno Queen, I'm one of the best out there besides the Crystal Queen herself.

It's not fair tho Miss Gigi. We almost had you that time.

Yes almost Mal. But you did one thing wrong when you had me down, which I been trying to teach you four. Now do any one of you remember what that is?

Not to celebrate too soon till you know your opponent is down for the count.

Legen goes and huffs folding her arms.

That's right Le. You four nearly had me today. Legen, you did right by coming up from above this time instead of straight on at me. Mallory you did well taking to the high ground instead of going low where you have better movement when shooting off your arrows.

Lulu, you've improved on your Twisting ThunderStorm Tornado and managed to keep it stable this time. Lastly Boba. Nice thinking with that sneak attack, and nice work with your Boom Zoom Boomerang too. I see you finally master that move. You four should be proud of one another for at least accomplishing just those feats alone. You have been doing well in your practicing of late and today it showed how well you have been doing.

See I told you she would see it guys.

Boba states getting a big grin on his face.

Oh shut it Boba.

Lulu says as she pushes her older brother in the face and gets up brushing the dirt and dust off herself and fixing her outfit and hair. Her sibling's follow suit. They all walk over to Regina and stand before her. She smiles at them and walks off.

Come on you four weasel-wolves lets go, I need to see your mother about something.

Does it have anything to do with that Chaos Emerald that Boba found the other day?

Lulu asks him.

Yeah it does.

And that story you found out about the other day from Reggie?

Legen asks.

Yep.

You really think what he told you is true Miss Gigi?

I have been with Reggie for 5 years now Mal. We married once we were six months out of high school. I will admit back then I was always skeptical when he had his readings and could talk with the afterlife and such. But now after 5 years of being with him and married to him I no longer am skeptical about what he tells me and I learn to trust him and his judgment. So if he says something big is gonna happen then something big is going to happen. I just wish he wasn't a part of it all.

Regina stops and looks up at the late afternoon sun sighing as his ears droop. Lulu walks over to him and takes hold of his hand and looks at him making Regina look down at her and smile softly.

Right come on you four trouble making rascals let's get going. I'm sure your mom has heard me playing by now so we best not keep her waiting any more.

RIGHT!

They walk on down the road and come to their mothers establishment Moonlight Dreams.

Hello Mrs. Craven. Lady Manchester is waiting for you.

Right thanks Gidian. OK you four head on up to your rooms and get cleaned up.

Yes Miss Gigi.

They all say at once as they argue on who was going to get to the bathroom first for a shower. Regina laughs at them shaking her head.

I swear if you didn't come around as often as you do Gigi I would be losing it.

Lady Manchester tells her as she sets down an ice cold Wine cooler for her as Regina takes it and takes a few sips from it.

Hey if you hadn't shown up when you did all those years ago, I don't know where I would be Kayla. It's thanks to you that I owe so much to. Now enough chit chatting. I'm here for a reason and you know what it is.

Right follow me up stairs. I keep it locked away and hidden because of the not so friendly rift raft around her.

Kayla and Regina look around the room at some of the men and women around the room. Everyone of them were of some gang or on their own looking to make a quick buck or two. All scum of Mobius dark side. Everyone is either a criminal or worse. Some are just trying to make a living after having lost everything. Some somewhat good others not so much. Grunting Regina gets up and walks over the stairs and Kayla follows behind him calling over her shoulder.

LENARD! YOUR IN CHARGE WHY I'M TAKING CARE OF BIZ WITH GIGI! ANYONE STEPS OUT OF LINE THROW THEM OUT!

Yes Lady Manchester.

Once up stairs they could hear the quadruplets going at it still, till at last Lulu came running out of their lounge room tiptoeing out of there with a towel and some clean clothing giggling as she walked by her mom and Regina putting a finger to her lip as she walked off. Smiling they chuckle and wait a few moments till she's nearly to the bathroom when Kayla yells out.

LULU'S MAKING A BRAKE FOR THE BATHROOM!

MOM!? YOU DOUBLE CROSSING BITCH!

Legen, Boba, and Mallory go and poke their heads out from the lunge and the look on their faces says it all.

LULU YOU DOUBLE CROSSING TRAITOR!

They all say at once.

HA HA! YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE! I'M GETTING THE HOT WATER THIS TIME GUYS!

Lulu runs the rest of the way before her siblings could get to her and locks the door behind her.

The three go and bang on the door but soon give up now waiting for her to get out so they could get their turn. Laughing Regina and Kayla head into Kayla's office and she closes the door.

I'm surprised at how well those four got along, especially since you told me how the twins were back then.

Indeed. This time around they don't have their damned father around to egg them on into doing things they don't want to, and encourage them to fight one another.

Do you ever think about Micha, and how she's doing?

I do. I wish I could have gotten her out and away from her father Nack. But when he found out what was going on I couldn't do anything I had to leave before it was too late. He threatened me, saying that if I took Micha with me he'd make sure I would regret it. I didn't want to leave her behind but I had to get Micha to safety, and with finding out I was with quadruplets I had to run or risk all our lives.

It was the right move to do if you ask me. I'm sure wherever she is now she's doing well.

Oh I know she is. Take a look at this.

Kayla slides over her tablet and Regina turns it on and watches the downloaded footage of the battle from yesterday with Dark Nagus and three figures in the skies. Regina watches it for a few and her eyes widen.

What is this?

Boba showed me that this, this morning. Saying one of his gaming buddies showed him over the Chaos Chat. He downloaded it and asked his friend where he got it from and he said it was all off Sonic Tube. When I went to look though it was gone saying the account was deleted for continuations of false accusations against the royal family. Lucky for me he downloaded the video when he did. I have a feeling something is going on, and it has something with what your hubby told us.

Is that who I think it is then...?

It's starting. Meaning she will be here in the next day or two.

Do the hooligans know?

I don't think so, no. I told Boba to keep it from the others for now till I was sure. I do know he sees a lot of me in her so I wouldn't put it past him to add everything up before she gets here.

I do wonder how, whoever took this, was able to get such good close up of all three of these people from such a hiding place.

Right? Whoever they were, they did.

So… Is it really her? Is it really Micha?

No doubt in my mind it's her. I would recognize my own daughter from anywhere out in Mobius. I just wish we could have been reunited under better circumstances than this.

Regina gives back her tablet and sits down.

What of that Chaos Emerald?

Don't worry it's locked up and hidden. As long as we have it for now we're good. We just need to wait for Micha and her friends to show up.

Kayla walks over to her book shelves and taps a few books and a secret compartment opens up and inside of it, nestled in a velvet red cushion among other rare gems and jewels was the Yellow Chaos Emerald.

Do you think it's time to find her and tell her?

No, not yet. Right now she's still in training, along with her boyfriend Alexei Sacha Vandercroft.

Do you even know where they're being trained at?

I do yes. They are being trained in the old ruins of the Ancient ones temple by a trained Master of the Ancient Arts. They are safe for now, but it is too soon to bring them into the light of things. In time she will know what is going on. When the time comes we will be ready. We can't have the Light and Hope for all be taken into the darkness like her brother was.

Kayla closes the hidden compartment up and turns around looking at Regina.

So why did you call me here?

Because, I know you're not one for fighting Gigi, unless it's to put the hooligans in their place…

Kayla chuckles at what happened just moments ago knowing full well her four would never learn.

Not to say you haven't fought in years now since your last Extreme Gear Race six years ago when Reggie lost his older brother Korbin.

Sighing Kayla walks over to a frame painting on the wall and places her hand on it.

Regina Wildwood Craven...The Techno Queen….

She turns around and looks at Regina full dead in the eyes and a serious expression crosses her face taking Regina by surprise.

The Organization Of The Ancient Order Of The Crimson Fang needs your help. Do you accept our calling to join us in this fight to save all of Mobius?…

**Back in Madam Volkov's home…**

Shadow had gone and put Micha to rest in a spare room Madam Volkov had, on his way out he looks back at her and sighs closing the door behind leaving it open just a crack should she wake. Walking back to the others he sees their faces and shakes his head.

Is she still out?

Manic looks at him asking him as he has his arms folded.

Yeah.

Who would've thought that finding out about her family would do this to her. I mean, I know that she's been wanting to find them for a while now so you told me Shadow, but I never would have thought they were so close. I just hope when we go to see her mother she has a good explanation for what happened all those years ago. So when are we going to go to the Forbidden Zone?

Well first of all we need your mom and dad's OK.

Well technically you don't.

What do you mean?

As an acting hire to the throne I can give authorization at any given time should it be needed, and yes before you say anything, I know my sister is next in line, but I have as much right and power as she does. So just say when and I'll give the OK to head on in.

Shadow thinks for a moment and nods.

Right, give you dad a call ahead of time though? If need be, will find a room or something for the night and head out first thing tomorrow morning.

If you like my Child I do have a few extra rooms you and the Prince can have to make it easier on you.

Thank you Madam Volkov.

As for me I'll head out as well first thing. But for now why your friend rests there's more to tell. You can fill her in later.

Shadow sits down in the seat Jezebel had moments before before she had to leave since her part was done. She protested saying she wanted to go and she would be just fine, but Shadow wouldn't allow it, with a groan she left, saying she would get him back for not letting her come.

Right, now as Manic here already knows, and now you, I have away with magic unlike most. At times when I know it or not, it gives me signs of things to come. They can come in many forms from something as a person saying something in a way only I know, to something out of place no one else would notice, or even something as simple and easy as a stray cloud looking like something I can read where others would see a random thing in them.

So what were the signs this time?

Shadow asks her.

There were many things at once my child. Many things at once, and none of them good. I saw too many things that took me for a loop it did.

Madam V?

What I am saying young Manic is I saw what will happen. You know as well as I do not many can see that far, or are given that much of an insight of what will happen.

Then you know everything don't you?

Yes Shadow I do. But I can not tell you everything no, and I'm sorry. But listen well to what I can tell you if you have yet to know it. This story goes back to one of the first people long before you, me, the new Royal family and so on.

Madam Volkov goes and taps her staff gently on the floor, green fog fills the room around them and images form in there as she tells her story.

"_**Once long ago, before any three of us were born there was darkness. This darkness surrounded Planet Mobius for many eons, till at last after many years of being alone, it longed for another. So the Darkness asked the SOURCE OF ALL to take part of him and make him a companion. THE SOURCE OF ALL, heard the darkness plea for a companion. So he took part of the darkness and made Light. The light broke through darkness and at last he had a companion. For many eons they were happy, till one day the light became sad. Darkness did not know what to do on how to make her happy once more…"**_

Madam V, not to interrupted here, but how does this have to do with the here and now?

Madam Volkov glares at Manic and was about to take her staff and smack him on the head for interrupting her, but Shadow goes and beats her to it making her cackle.

OW!?

Manic looks over at Shadow narrowing his eyes at him as he rubs his head and gives an annoyed look at him.

Don't interrupt her Manic and listen, or next time I'll do worse to you then a smack on the head.

OK, OK, fine, geez.

Manic huffs and folds his arms as Shadow nods to Madam Volkov to go on.

Thank Shadow… now where was I? AH YES…

"_**In order to make her happy again Darkness made the universe. He filled it with parts of him and parts of her, creating planets and stars, and the sun and moon. This made Light a bit more happy but she still had a sadness in her. So Darkness told her to pick out a planet to call her own. She picked out a pretty little planet that was blue, and had no life on it yet at the time. Darkness told his friend she could do as she wished with it, and so she did. First she had to think of a name to call her planet, for many years she thought long and hard of one till at last she called it Mobius. Darkness started to see happiness come back to his friend and soon with his OK she brought life to Mobius. She created the first two first species to roam Mobius. She created the anthropomorphic beings she called Mobians.**_

_**They were primitive as most new species go. With the Mobians she created plant life, and gave them water to live off of. The primitive Mobians lived off these things for many years, but then sickness happened. She did not know what to do then, and her partner says he had nothing to do with it. Slowly her people started to die off one by one, till on day Darkness suggested something.**_

_**He had suggested that she create more life, something else that could help her little project. She nodded at him and asked what. So he himself gave his own life to Mobius and created Animals. He told her she could give thought to her people on how to hunt his animals to survive so they wouldn't get sick no more.**_

_**And so she did just that. She gave them though so they could learn how to hunt Darkness animals. Soon her people started to flourish once more. Now you may be wondering what this has to do with today and now with the New Black Arms Queen, and I'll tell you.**_

_**Over many eons Darkness and Light lived and loved one another for a very long time. After having made Mobius as it was Light wanted to do more, make more on other planets. Darkness liked the idea well enough and so he helped her. They started off with Mobius creating many more things for Lights Mobian people. Soon after they started creating more life on other planets across the galaxy home, making many different kinds of people and species, and with every new species there came new ways for each and everyone of them to live by.**_

_**Then one day Darkness wanted to make a planet and species of his own. A race of people who would be better than the rest, smarter than the rest. So he created Planet Faylon. Planet Faylon was the first to gain a race of beings with powers and technology unlike anything on other planets and race out there. The people of Faylon grew fast and surpassed each other every day. Till one day Light got wind of what Darkness had done and saw what was happening.**_

_**The people of Faylon, didn't look like what she had created on other planets. They looked disoriented and dark. She saw how his people progressed faster than her own, and wanted this to happen for her people as well. So following his example she started to give better thought to her Mobian people, soon after she created a new race of people she called humans. For many years both Mobians and Humans lived side by side without fear of one another. Till once again something started happening. Something dark. She saw that her humans started over powering her Mobian counterparts, with their knowledge of things. Light didn't like this so she gave even more thought to the Mobians to over power them. They did but in a better way. For a time the Mobians ruled with there power and soon they became so smart one of the Races ended up becoming more advanced than the rest and thus in short the Echidna Era started.``**_

Tell me Manic, how much you know of your Echidna history.

I know they were the first to create technology, and when a comet was about to hit their island they found and used the power of several Chaos Emeralds, before they were called that, to make the island float in the sky, thus creating Angel Island. Later on they gave up there technology and went back to a more simple way where later on the Knuckles tribe, my Uncle Knuckles clan before his time, tried to use the Master Emeralds power to fight off the Dingo Clan but was stopped by the guardian of the Emerald, the water spirit named Chaos.

What else?

I know during the Forgotten War, Echidna Albion scientists turned the Tasmania Devils into Devil Dogs, to the point there were no pure blooded Tasmanian Devils left but one named Thrash. He had siblings, two sisters, but they were pure blooded Devil dogs. After the final Robotnik war Thrash Passed away a few years later, thus killing off the Tasmania Devils for good. To this day the Echidna's regret a lot that they did and buried their advanced technology to adapt to more simple ways.

That is right. Well now as you know all of Mobius gains these abilities in the end and soon things changed..

"_**Soon after things changed, not just for the people of Mobius, but for Darkness and Light as well. You see Darkness started to become jealous of Light and her ways and so he started to spread his darkness all around the universe created together, and because of this wars started to break out. Friends fought friends. Family betrayed family. Brothers were pitted against one another, as were sisters. When Light found out she confronted Darkness, and soon even they started to fight one another.**_

_**For many years Light and Dark fought one, their friendship and love all but gone. Now all Darkness wanted was power once more.**_ **So in order to gain more power he made a new race of beings he called Drakon. He gave them knowledge to make him an unlimited power source. But in the end, though they managed to do just that, they did not know how to keep it contained. That was till one day the Drakon came to Mobius and went to war with the Echidna's for the Emeralds. They found out the Emeralds could hold unlimited power which was what their creator wanted. But in the end they were defeated. For thousands of years everything was well and fine. Till one day Darkness made a new race of beings…"**

Madam Volkov, as much as I'm enjoying the history lesson here, would you mind getting to the point please.

I'M GETTING TO THAT IF YOU WOULD BOTH SHUDIE UP SO I CAN GET TO THE POINT! THIS IS IMPORTANT YOU DAG NABBED PINCUSHION!

Madam Volkov yells at Shadow, making Manic snicker, and Shadow looks at her in surprise, blinking a few times.

Now as I was saying, and one more word out of either of you and see what happens when I get real mad!

"_**As I was saying… this new race of beings Darkness called, was The Dark Arms…"**_

Madam Volkov looks at Shadow and Manic as if daring them to say anything. They don't and she goes on…

"_**The Dark Arms would be the pure soul embodiment of himself. With his new form and race of people he would do about destroying everything Light had made, making sure that there was nothing left. Before 30 or so years ago they had come to Mobius beforehand. Years and years ago before you were born Manic and before Shadows creation. The first time was to leave behind things for their future return. The second time they came back when a lot of races were still new and had still worshiped the light as their goddess and creator. It was with one such race that Black Doom approached. The race was called The Mandarin Rabbit Tribe.**_

_**He took advantage of the simple minded peoples beliefs and used it against them. For many years they believed Black Doom to be a messenger of the Goddess Of Light, and anything he said or did they believed it to be true they did not want to anger their Goddess. So in believing his and his people's words they went about creating a temple to honor them, what they didn't know at the time was that their temple was a fortress for war. Soon demands came and yet again the Mandarin Rabbits followed blindly.``**_

What did they want?

Shadow asks her.

"_**What every domineering male race wants… POWER. They wanted power of the Mandarin Rabbit tribe and all those around them and affiliated with them, and they got it with ease. Black Doom went and started asking for eligible females. Those still quite young still and only of the best quality. He wanted females that were no more than 15 years old. He said it was the will of the Goddess and this was what she would want. Agreeing to do this the year that several girls became 15 they were sent to Black Dooms temple, where at the time we were told that they would be taken care of and made to become his and his more powerful elite Black Arms mates at the time. They figured this was a huge honor and it would surely anger the Goddess if they didn't follow their orders.**_

_**The Mandarin Rabbit tribe was one of the few biggest tribes around, so it had many females always ready to head to the temple. Every female who turned 15 went, even the Chief's 3 daughters when they came of age. It wasn't till the second daughter of the Chief found out something was wrong. She tried to tell her father but he would not listen, saying it was nonsense, that it was an honor to become Black Dooms Mate, and whether she liked it or not she was going to become his next mate.**_

_**Soon it was her time and since no one would listen to her, but her older and younger sister, she took matters into her own hands. She exposed Black Doom for who and what he truly was, but at the price of her nearly losing her whole life force. By doing this she set her people, and many others, free and Black Doom fled with what eggs and offspring he had managed to make during his time there. During his time there he had managed to create the perfect hybrids stating that one day he would be back, and when he came back all of Mobius would be his.…"**_

What happened to the Girl?

Everyone looks over at the doorway to the hall and standing there leaning against it is Micha, she looks a bit out of it still. Shadow and Manic both get up and walk over to her and it was Shadow first who takes hold of her and holds her as Manic stands next to her. She leans her head over to his shoulder and he smiles gently nuzzling her.

Well my dear…

"_**The Princess still had some life force left in her. Know what the Black Arms technology could do they placed her in one of their stasis pods, and to make sure that her spirit would forever be safe they made an amulet with great power, they made it to look like the Black Arms insignia and they put it on her stasis pod were her spirit rested for many long years awaiting the one who would awaken her.**_

_**Year passed and her Stasis pod was found by a female Jaguar archaeologist who happened on the stasis pod by mistake. When she found it she knew something big was going to happen again soon, as the mural she found foretold. It told of a prophecy of how one day the black arms would come back and this time their Queen would be born again. She found old tomes and texts of the Mandarin Rabbit Tribe that told everything. This Jaguar believed every bit of it and knew she had to keep it safe, and kept it safe she did, till she knew the time was right."**_

What was the Prophecy?

Micha asks her.

"_**The prophecy said that after the Black Arms downfall their Queen would rise anew. In a form not her own, but would soon be. She would be born in a Mobian body that she would manipulate and use till the Blood Red Moon rose. When it comes time 7 Guardians will set free, and with the 7 Guardians will come keys, keys to setting the New Black Arms Queen free. With these 7 Guardian Keys they will have powers unlike any before them, but they will lay dormant till the 7 Chaos Emeralds are found to set them free.**_

_**The 7 Chaos Emeralds are as such…**_

_**The White Emerald of Balance.**_

_**The Red Emerald Of Power.**_

_**The Yellow Emerald Of Hope and Light.**_

_**The Light Blue Emerald Of Wind.**_

_**The Blue Emerald Of Water.**_

_**The Green Emerald of Nature.**_

_**And lastly. The Purple Emerald Of The Soul.**_

_**Each Emerald has a unique ability that grants it guardian his or her true power. It is also said that the guardians will fall under the Dark Queens power. All but two Guardians will. It will be these two that set the Dark Queens vessel free so that she can gain her true powers and take down the Dark Queen."**_

No one But myself knows who they all are. I know this story to be true because YOU Shadow, are one of the 7 Guardian Keys. I have foreseen that much, and Like the Dark Queen you have found your Knights. But you are missing one more to help you in the end, and until you find them you will not be at full strength.

Let me guess, you won't say who they are right?

Right. But I can give you this bit of info. Head to Guardian Hill that is where it will all start and end. The Blood Red Moon will rise above there in a year's time.

A year's time huh?

This is all I can give you, the rest will be up to you three now. Now it's gotten late and I think you three need some dinner and some time to relax and process things. You especially deary.

Madam Volkov points the tip of her staff at Micha who in turn nods.

Now I offered you three a place to stay for the night, I took the liberality of having your clothing sent out and washed. They should be done by the time you get back. Now if you don't mind I need to get ready and leave tonight. When you get back I'll be gone, I ask that you make sure everything is locked up when you leave tomorrow. When you lock up, leave the key with the shop owner next door please. They know when I'm going to be gone and when I'll be back. Now off with you three. I'll leave the back door open for you.

With that she leaves to get ready leaving Manic, Micha and Shadow alone.

If it's OK with you two I think I would like to go for a walk on my own for a bit to clear my head.

You sure that's a good idea with that outfit?

Manic points at her.

What choice do I have? Not like I can do walking around naked or anything.

She got a point there Manic.

True. At least take S-pup with you.

Sure Manic, I can at least do that. I'll even take my gun with me just to be extra safe.

Micha kisses Shadow and smiles at Manic calling to S-pup who barks and follows her out as she stops by the back door where they left their bags and takes out her gun belt and puts it on, she soon sets off on her own. The boys head out shortly after her and head down another way to check out the food stalls and what they had to offer for the festival. Micha headed off to the upper northern part of the city and headed to the back meadows. It takes her about 15 minute to get there on foot, since she left her gear back at Madam Volkov's, and she heads on down the pathway that cuts through the meadow. As she's walking along the pathway she could see a few couples here and there enjoying themselves.

She keeps on walking along and she could see kids playing and teens hanging out. Father along she takes a left in a fork in the road and she could hear screaming and shouting from ahead of her as well as laughing. She keeps going on, when out of nowhere someone yells out at her and she looks to her left and sees someone coming right at her. It was right and that moment that S-pup sees what is going on and runs at Micha and rams into her and knocks her out of the way in time. She and S-pup go rolling along the pathway and stop a few feet, at the same time the one who was yelling at her jumps off his Gear and flips in the air and lands on his feet and runs over to her to make sure she is alright.

As he gets near though, S-pup gets up shaking his head and takes a defensive stance and growls and barks at the guy who had nearly ran Micha over.

WHOA, easy boy. I'm not gonna hurt you or your friend. I just wanna make sure she's OK is all.

S-pup growls at him as another robot runs over to the guy and S-pup and starts hissing and growling in a robotic cat voice as it swipes it's metal claws at him trying to get him to back off.

Easy girl, he's only trying to protect his owner nothing more. It's our fault she's hurt, we should have waited a few more minutes before trying that stunt again.

Micha groans out as she slowly gets up after being knocked down. She holds herself up with one hand and places her other on her head shaking it.

Oooow…W-What happened?

Hey you OK over there?

I-I think so?

That's good, but ah… you think you could call your pup off please. He's not too happy right now and the last thing I need is him and my robo kitten getting into it.

Micha looks up and over and sees what was going on and she panics a tiny bit.

O-O-Oh right, right sorry. S-pup stand down now.

S-pup whines and stands down and goes over to Micha and nuzzles her.

I'm fine boy, just a bit dirty is all nothing new.

The guy tells his robo kitten to stand down as he runs over to Micha and holds out his hand for her. She looks up smiling and takes it and he pulls her up. Once up she brushes herself off.

Well looks like I'll need another bath once I get back to Madam Volkov's.

Are you sure you're OK Miss? I didn't see you coming till it was too late.

Yeah I'm fine, not the first time I was nearly run over by another rider.

Hey I am really sorry about that either way, that was totally my fault.

It's OK I promise. Anyway I'm Micha and this is S-pup.

Hey there. My name is Ethan and this is CK.

The robot kitten mews out as it licks its paw as if it could care less.

Not very friendly is he?

She, and yeah she can be a bit of a snob at times.

Ethan looks at CK. Sighing as he shakes his head.

Well anyway it was nice meeting you, but I best get going.

Micha starts to walk off when Ethan stops her.

Where are you headed off to?

I don't know really? I'm just out talking a walk to think is all.

Is everything OK? I mean if you need an ear to listen to you I been told I got the best around.

Ethan points to his ears and Micha giggles. Ethan was a Jack Rabbit and a pretty big one for the average sized.

So what do you say? I know the perfect place we could hang out at and just chillax, and it's quite lovely too. I think you may like it.

Thinking for a moment on how she wanted to be alone at first, she decides on it and smiles.

Sure why not? I got nothing to lose.

Grate then. Come on it's this way.

Ethan runs over to grab his Gear and walks back over to Micha and leads her down the pathway once more. They stay silent for most of the walk with S-pup and CK paying and running ahead of them.

Cute Kitten? Really? That was the best you came up with?

Micha giggles.

Hey not me my little sister. Moment those two words came out of her mouth it stuck, and since my sister tends to spoil her a lot to the point she's become a bit of a snob kitten. So..

Ethan shrugs..

Eh what am I to do. What I wish I could have is a robo pup like yours.

Well S-pup isn't really mine he belongs to my boyfriend, fiend. He's their team's Support bot, so I was told.

Still pretty cool.

They keep walking along and soon Ethan stops her.

Where here.

Ethan goes and puts a finger to his lips and pulls back some hanging willow vines. The sight before her was astonishing. Before her was a Chao Garden. It was lit up with fairy lilies, and fireflies that danced about over the grass. Across the way were a few more willow trees.

In the middle of the Garden was a big waterfall. It was lit up with fairy water lilies that rested peacefully on the water. Dragonflies zoomed about from lily to lily as frogs crocked in a harmonizing melody. Micha walks slowly inside the Garden as if she was in a dream. She looks around and sees above her that they're in a cave. Above them was bioluminescence moss and crystals. In the cave center where the waterfall was, was a hole in the ceiling allowing the moon to shine thru.

Welcome to the Hidden Fairy Chao Garden Cave.

Ethan walks in behind her smiling.

Ethan… it's amazing. It absolutely BREATH taking.

I know right. I found this place a few months ago by accident during one of my practice runs.

As they go further in a bunch of Chao come flying over to greet them. Micha giggles as Ethan chuckles and S-pup and CK bark and mew at the Chao as the run off to go explore.

Does anyone else know about this place?

Maybe? If so they keep it a secret from everyone around.

Then why bring me here?

It looked like you could use some cheering up. Go on ahead I'll hang back here for a bit and let you explore on your own.

Ethan winks at her smiling as he leans against the wall letting her look around on her own.

I'll be here if you need me.

Thanks Ethan.

Smiling back at him she walks off to look around. The cave was big and had a lot of different pathways leading to even more of the cave to explore. For the time being and for a later time she stays within the man cavern of the cave. That was till she could hear crying down one of the pathways. She looked back at Ethan and he seemed to be lost in his own little world right now looking at something on his phone, so heading off on her own she walked down the way till she ended up and a near dead end that went over the side.

If it hadn't been for the bioluminescence moss and crystals she herself would have walked over the side. She gets down on her knees and calls out to whoever is crying. After a moment a little Chao crawls out from where it was hiding and looks up at her.

Chao Chao?

Hey there little guy, how you get down there?

Chao Chao.

It points to the right of itself and she sees a bunch of rocks that were scattered around and it then tries to fly up to her to show her that it couldn't and she got it at once. Micha looks around to see if she could find something to help it but doesn't see anything. She would go down and get it herself but the sides looked slippery and too steep to even try.

Wait there little one I'll go get help.

Micha runs off back the way she came calling out to Ethan.

ETHAN! ETHAN I NEED YOUR HELP!

At once his ears stand up and he looks back up pocketing his phone as he runs over to her.

Micha what' wrong?

There's a Chao back down that pathway I came from it's hurt pretty badly and can't fly back up.

Oh boy, I wonder if it's the one that some of these and some Dark Chao have been picking on again. OK, OK come on let's go see.

Micha calls S-pup and he, and CK follow them as Micha shows the way. Once their pick gets back on her hands and knees and yells back down. The Chao comes back out as S-pup shines better light down below.

Oh boy, just as I thought, it is her.

What do you mean?

It's the one that some of the other Chao have been picking on of late. This time they went too far, and she looked in pretty bad condition. I can't tell from here, but I think she's been down there for a time now.

S-pup you have anything in your to help get her out of there?

Barking S-pup jumps down the hole and slowly descends using his booster.

That a boy S-pup, easy now we don't need to scare her even more than she is.

Barking softly he lands near her and bends down sniffing her. At first the Chao was scared but sees he wasn't there to hurt her, she comes out of her hiding place and he picks her up gently and flies back out handing the Chao off to Micha who holds her close as Ethan checks her over.

Yeah I was right it is her. Come on let's head to the pool and wash her off and see how bad she really is.

Sure.

They walk off and back to the main cavern and over to the pool to wash the Chao up. As they wash her up Micha sees something different about her almost at once, but it wasn't till she was fully washed that it showed.

Ethan…? Is...Is she…?

A rare Chaos Crystal Chao baby? Yes she is.

How is that possible?!

I don't know really. I think there is a source of raw Chaos Energy somewhere in this cave and it's egg was laid and hatched near it. It's the only way it could happen.

Chaos Crystal Chao got their name due to their looks. How this happens is when Chao have eggs, if those eggs are laid near or around a Chaos Energy source it can affect the eggs growing process, so when the egg hatches it looks like crystal but keeps the soft cuddly look and feel of a Chao everyone loves. It's said unlike normal Chao, they can possess some Chaos power of their own.

Micha holds on to the little Chao baby as she starts to cough a bit. Ethan runs over to get some fruit for it and cuts it up and gives it to her, she refuses to take it from him so Micha tries, once again it refuses to eat.

Not good. She won't eat at all Ethan. If she doesn't eat she won't make it.

Yeah I know. It's more than likely she's too scared to because of all the other Chao that have been picking on her. Come on we're getting her out of her, I know someone who can help us.

Right.

Getting up they leave the Chao Garden and head back the way they came. On their way out they could hear snickering and they looked over and down a dark pathway at a bunch of Chao and Ethan grit his teeth growling.

It's them.

Them?

Micha looks over as she could feel the baby Chao in her arms shaking and trying to hide.

I have been calling them the Rowdy Chao Bunch. There is a group of about 10 Dark and normal Chao who like creating problems for the rest. Normally there pranks, if you could call them that, and not all that harmful. But ever since she was hatched they have been picking on her to the point of this. I'm guessing they saw her and hopped they could turn her into a Dark Chaos Crystal Chao, and from the looks of it they almost have. It's a good thing I brought you here when I did. Come on let's go we may be able to keep her from going to the "DARK SIDE" yet.

They leave and head on out. Ethan hops on his board and holds out a hand for Micha to take and she gets on with him and holds on as he flies off. After a bit Micha sighs.

What's up?

Not how I wanted my walk to go is all. Didn't help at all.

I'm sorry about that.

It's OK, I got to see something amazing I bet most never get to, and to top it off I may have a new little Chao pal too. So I guess it's not so bad...right?

Micha lays her ears back tilting her head sighing.

No it's not, not to say you got me and CK as friends as well now.

Micha smiles at him, still unsure as she looks behind her and sees S-pup and CK still following behind her. Sighing, she looked down at the Chao in her arms. Ethan picks this up and looks back at her.

So what's with the heavy heart?

I don't know really?

Your boyfriend is not a good guy or something?

Oh no it's not that, I mean, Shadow's been great even though we only been going out a few days, he' been very kind and understanding and caring as well. But no, it's not him or our other friend Manic, they both have been good to me.

Wait? Manic, as in PRINCE Manic Acorn?!

Yeah? Why?

Let's just say he owes me a rematch with me in Special Opts, and this time I plan on taking him down.

I see? I think?

So if it's not you boyfriend or Manic being his "CHARMING" self then what.

Micha tells him what she found out that night and on why she had gone for a walk to start with. She tells him about her family and what happened years ago up till now, they go flying by slowly as they near the outskirts of the city as people walk about still enjoying the festival, and what it offers.

I see now. You're a bit conflicted right now on what to do. You haven't seen your mother or your twin brother in years, and now that you're heading that way tomorrow you don't know what to do. You're scared they won't remember you, or for the latter, you're worried she will reject you all over again, and abandon you like last time.

Yeah I am. I have been looking for so long, how do I know it's even them?

Well maybe I can help you with that?

How?

My grandfather has lived on the Island ever since he was a kid himself, and knows a lot. If anyone knows if there is another Manchester family out there, he would. I bet a bucket of sweet carrot on it he would. Speaking of which were here now, so you can ask him. He's the Zones, and island's leading Chao expert. Come on, I'll introduce him.

Ethan and Micha hop off his Gear and picking it up he sets outside the door and opens it allowing the bell to ring S-pup and CK to walk in first followed by Micha and Ethan comes in behind her and closes it making the bell ring once more.

HEY GRAMPS YOU HERE? IT'S ME ETHAN AND I BROUGHT SOMEONE TO MEET YOU AND A CHAO TO LOOK AT!

On my way sonny, hold on.

After a few moments an elderly looking Jack Rabbit walks out from the back. He was as tall as Ethan was and had whiskers that hung down low. He had a droopy left ear, and crows feet under his bright clear eyes. He comes walking in with a cane in hand and he gives the warmest of smiles. He fixes his glasses and goes over and gives Ethan a hug who returns it.

Hey gramps, missed you.

You as well. But what brings you by my boy?

Well first off, I want to introduce a new friend. Her name is Micha, and this is her robo pup S-pup.

Well hello there my dear, and to you as well S-pup. I welcome you to my vet clinic. I'm Nathaniel, but most call me Dr. Nate. Or if you like you may call me grandpa or gramps, most of the younger generation do and I don't mind at all.

Thank you sir. It's nice meeting you as well.

Micha smiles back.

So how can I help you?

Ethan said you're the Islands Choa expert and would know how to help a Chao we found.

Is that so? Ethan you saying things about me again?

Ethan holds up his hand in defense.

Only what is true gramps. So you think you can help her? It's that Chaos Crystal Chao I was telling you about.

Micha opens her arms and shows her.

Aah yes, I see, I see. Bring her back and I'll see what I can do.

Micha tells S-pup to stay out in front with CK as she and Ethan head on back to get the baby Chao checked out.

Alright put her on the exam table and let me have a look at her.

Sure thing, Dr. Nate.

Micha sets her on the table and Dr. Nate starts checking her over. As he is doing so he glances up and smiles at Micha.

Was there anything more you wanted to ask dear?

Eh?! What?

Nate goes and chuckles softly as he pets the Chao.

I had a feeling when you walked in here there was more than this little Chao of yours that was bugging you.

Micha looks to Ethan and he nods at her. She looks back and asks the question she was scared to ask.

You…what I mean is… wanted to know… I-I-I…mean… is…

Micha holds herself in a semiconscious way and looks away. Dr. Nate smiles at her and places a hand on her shoulder, as Ethan takes over with the Chao. Micha looked at him and all she could see were kind caring old eyes encouraging her. Letting out a deep sigh she asks him.

Is there a-another Manchester family..o-o-on the floating island sir? I-I-I mean that you know of?

He smiles softly at her as he takes over once more of looking at the Chao and thinks.

You're her aren't you?

H-H-her?

Your Kayla Manchester's Eldest Daughter...

**Up front in the reception and waiting room 5 minutes beforehand…**

You sure you saw her come in here Manic?

Yeah I am. She was with a Rabbit I know all too well. He's a totally douchebag of a jerk. A real nasty piece of work.

Shadow raises his eyebrow at him and folds his arms as S-pup comes around the corner with CK wagging tail barking.

Uh-hmm? You don't say?

As Shadow gives him the stare down, they hear a crashing from the back. They look at one another and run down the hallway to where they heard it when they were talking.

Oh boy, something tells me she didn't take the news well. Quick Ethan run to the staff lounge and get her a paper bag before she starts hyperventilating and passes out.

Right away gramps.

Shadow and Manic walk on down the hallway to where they heard the voices and they look in, as they do Ethan runs out of the room and passes them but stops in his tracks.

MANIC?!

ETHAN?!

Shit MICHA!

Shadow runs into the room and pushes the elderly rabbit away from Micha and holds her.

Micha easy love, I'm here. Take it easy Micha. Take deep breaths and calm down.

After a few moments Ethan comes back with a paper bag but finds that Micha was starting to do a little better. Shadow looks up at Nate and the look on his face told him he better have a good explanation of what happened, or he would be on tomorrow's dinner menu as Jack rabbit stew. As Shadow holds Micha he readies a Chaos Spear and Manic sees this and runs in and stands in front of Ethan's grandfather holding up his hands.

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA Shadow! Take it easy bro. Put the Chaos Spear away. Gramps didn't mean to hurt her or anything at all. Ethan just told me what happened.

What do you mean Manic?

Shadow asks him with a low growl.

She came here of her own free will to help a Chao and to confirm if what Jezebel said was true or not of her family.

The Chaos Spear disperse as he looks at Micha and then the Dr.

I-I-It's really her... S-S-Shadow. He...he knows my mother.

If we could just calm down everyone please. Let me finish looking over her Chao and then I'll explain everything. Ethan if you would take them to the staff lounge please and I'll be done shortly.

Sure gramps. Come on guys I'll show you where it is.

Ethan heads out and Manic follows. Shadow helps Micha up and she holds onto him as if her life depended on it. Once inside Ethan sets about making tea for Micha to help try and calm her down more as Shadow helps her over to the sofa and sets her down as Manic grabs a blanket and puts it over her shoulders. After a few Ethan brings her over a cup of tea and she thanks him as she takes it, as Manic folds his arms and looks at Ethan.

So like, you wanna fill us in on what happened dude?

Shadow looks up and over at Manic who, moments ago was trash talking about Ethan and now was like all buddy buddy with him.

This the so-called "DOUCHEBAG of a JERK" Rabbit you were telling me about.

Shadow asks him.

DUDE REALLY!? What the fucking hell man?! What the bloody hell have you been telling people about me you tight wad!

Only the truth bro.

Manic gets a sly grin on his face chuckling.

Oh REALLY!? All because I WHOOPED your ass in the Special Black Opts 7 tournament 3 weeks ago.

Ethan tells him folding his arms as his ears and he shakes his head at Manic, who in turn gives a smug look back.

I swear dude you're a real piece of WORK, you know that bro?

Ethan shrugs with his hands out going Eh, as if he wasn't all too surprised about it.

But to answer your question, YES, I am this so called "DOUCHEBAG of a JERK" Jack Rabbit Manic has been Ooh SOOO LOVELY telling you about. Not to say his best gaming buddy as well.

Wait?

Shadow stands up and looks at Ethan.

You're his gaming buddy?

Yeah why?

Were you the one that sent him a Video this morning on his Flicky?

You mean of him and two others with wings, and a huge gnarly looking black Dragon? Yes why?

Who sent it to you? Do you know?

Naw man I don't. All I know was it was sent to me via someone I followed. I didn't think it was real at first but then I saw something that told me otherwise.

Which was?

You of course.

Shadow looked confused as he folded his arms.

Look, OK. Like I may not have been around as long like some, but there is no way in all living fucking HELL that ANYONE can go and copy something as strong and powerful as the Legendary Ultimate Life Form, and live.

You'd be surprised kid, on how many have tried to. So you would need to do better than that to fully convince me.

Well for one, you're LITERALLY the only Black and red Hedgehog on Mobius. Even the MORON here…

He points a thumb off to the side over at Manic, who in turn sticks his tongue out at him….

Can back me up. He told me once there is no other recorded black Hedgehog on Mobius at all. So that there was a dead giveaway. Second I always had a bit of a knack from telling when something is real or fake. Not anything special like you all have. But it's enough for me.

He's right. Like LITERALLY Shad, you're the only black and red hedgehog on Mobius. Even mom and dad and sis can back me up.

Well this is new to me for as long as I have been around. OK fine, I believe you. So now you mind telling me what happened with my GIRLFRIEND before I start killing people.

OK, OK CHILL DUDE. Geez. He always like this?

Yeah when it comes to his friends and teammates he is. So you best tell him what happened.

Right.

Ethan tells what happened to Micha, to both Shadow and Manic. His grandfather comes in with Micha's Chao and hands it to her as he listens in.

Thus that's all of it.

What about what happened in the room?

I can fill you in on that friend.

Shadow looks over at Nate.

She had gone and asked me about the Manchester family. If it was the only one on the island or not, and well in short, I told her I knew who she was, that she was Kayla Manchester's daughter, and well she didn't take too well to the answer it looks like. Like as if…

Everything sunk in all at once?

Yes that's right Shadow. I swear I didn't mean any harm. I truly didn't know she would react like this. It's just The Organization Of The Ancient Order Of The Crimson Fang has been trying to seek her out for a long time.

The Organization Of The Ancient Order Of The Crimson Fang?

Manic gets a confused look on his face as does Shadow and Ethan, and Nate chuckles.

I know quite the mouth full.

So… it's real then? The Organization? I-I-I remember my mom when I was little...before she abandoned me...telling us stories... But...why now? Why didn't she come for me sooner? Why did she leave me with my father who hurt me? Abuse me? Every chance he got. Why now? I just don't get it? Why would she show herself now after 13 years? And...and my brother? Where is he at? What if he's not with her? What if something happened to him? What if...if…

Shadow walks over to Micha and sits down next to her holding her trying to get her to calm down.

Easy hon. You can ask her all those questions when we go tomorrow. I think for now we should head back.

If it's OK with you Shadow I would like to speak with you a moment alone. Why not let Manic and my grandson take her back to where you three are staying.

With all due respect I would rather I took her.

Shadow looks at Nate giving him the, you try anything funny you're a dead rabbit, look.

Very well. Then at least give me a few moments of your time so that I can explain to you of the Organization.

Very well. Micha will you be OK with these two why I go talk with Dr. Nate?

She nods at him and Manic comes over and takes his place next to her and heads back out and follows Nate down to his office where once in he close the door and sits down offering a seat to Shadow who in turn holds his hand up shaking his head that he was good and goes back to folding his arms.

Well?

Right, The Organization Of The Ancient Order Of The Crimson Fang? You'll be surprised at why it's called that Shadow.

What do you mean?

The order was created long ago. Shortly after the first time that the Black Arms showed up.

What?! You're telling me that you know what's truly going on?

Shadow looks at him in disbelief as his arms fall.

Yes I...WE do. The order has been around for a long time as I stated. The first people who encountered the Black Arms were the…

Mandarin Rabbit Tribe. I know.

Right… Well what some don't know is after the Chief's second eldest gave her life to save her people , the order was created. It was made up of the many tribes that surrounded theirs. Every tribe had to give up a daughter to Black Doom back then. They wanted the history to go on so people could know what to expect and what could happen in the future.

But sadly war broke out because of early Mobian Man, then Robotnik many years later, their lands split apart and such other things happened. But the order kept going strong. Even to this day it stands. People of the past who have a strong lineage leading back to those times kept it going strong when he said he would be back on day.

And he did come back, about 30 years or so ago.

Shadow states.

Yes he did. But that wasn't the prophecy foretold of. He came back in order to make sure everything was ready, and thought to try and take Mobius down along the way and have an unlimited source of food ready to go when it came time. But he failed thanks to you. It was also because of you we knew at once that you were the Hedgehog of the Black Arms prophecy foretold of as well. Before the wars and such started years ago, the founders of the order found out that a bio-weapon was planned to be created years later, long after the first order started.

So what does this mean?

Well we found out that year's later when Gerald Robotnik had made a deal with the Black Arms long ago we knew the time was nearing. I shouldn't need to explain what happened then?

No you don't. I know all of that already.

Right. So as you know he made a deal to create you. The Black Arms bio-weapon. At the time Gerald was to have given him the 7 Chaos Emeralds in return. But Black Doom underestimated everything, and you. After this happened the order knew what they had to do. The Organization Of The Ancient Order Of The Crimson Fang has been around, even during your reign as king and after it.

You said I'd get it of why it was called The Organization Of The Ancient Order Of The Crimson Fang? Yet I don't.

That's because after we found out what Gerald Robotnik was doing we changed the name from The Organization Of The Ancient Order. To The Organization Of The Ancient Order Of The Crimson Fang. Believe it or not the Ancient's were involved with a lot of what happened back then as well, they lost daughters to Doom and his men lies. So when we found out you were about to be created we changed the name.

I see now.

But how does this involve with the here and now and Micha's mother and family?

Simple. Her Mother is the Orders Leader.

I think I'm starting to fully understand now.

Indeed.

So all this was planned years before I was created. But things changed, I changed, and now this Organization has been around for who knows how long now and they know about this so called prophecy for who knows how long meaning that some if not most knows everything and one who is and will be involved. Along with who the Dark Queens Vessel is. Am I right?

That is correct, yes.

So if I was to ask anyone of the Organization, not like I would know wh any one of them are right now anyway, who she was it would do no good am I right?

Again you are correct. We can not leak any information out. It must be played out on its own, and we are only allowed to give so much help and information to you and those who seek to free the vessel and save the one who will take her down.

I see.

Shadow folds his arms thinking for a few. After a moment he huffs and takes his leave. But before he does he turns back around and looks at Dr. Nate.

Is there anything more I should know or expect?

From me no, your next round of information will come from Kayla herself. She will tell you what you will need to do next. Now on another note give this to Micha. Tell her she's to give her new Chao one of these pills once a day. They antibiotics for her, and tell her she's not to let her try to fly around for at least a month why her wings heal. After about six weeks find another Chao Doctor and have her looked at. All her information is in the bag as well along with a note saying to call me if anything comes up.

Shadow takes the bag and nods and walks out. On his way out and back down to the lounge Shadow looks in and sees Micha asleep on the sofa and looks at Manic and Ethan. Manic looked like he was close to passing out himself after the day he had.

If you like you all can stay here for the night.

Ethan tells Shadow after he sees him.

Wish we could but we gave Madam Volkov our word we would lock her place up tomorrow when we left.

Shadow walks in and shakes Manic awake and he looks up at him smiling guilty.

Sorry bro I guess I was starting to doze. Been one hell of a day.

No worries. Take this and the Chao I'll carry Micha on my back so she can rest.

Sure.

Shadow hands him the bag and Manic takes the Chao as Ethan helps Shadow get Micha on his back, once there he puts a blanket over her saying they could bring it back later. Soon after they head on out as Manic calls S-pup who reluctantly didn't want to go after making friends with CK.

On their way back the town was becoming a bit more laid back as a lot of people had closed up their stalls and shops for the night and people who were staying in the local hotels were heading back themselves.

Some families had kids on their backs who were too tired to walk, and others, like Shadow, were young couples who had their girlfriends, and boyfriends on their back who couldn't take another step. As they near Madam Volkov's place they see a note on the door and Manic takes it off and reads it…

"_I left early as I said I would. Your clothing is inside in the spare room where you three will be sleeping. If you feel up for another bath or just a soak go for it. I'll let Manic's parents know he won't be home tonight and may be gone for another few days as you seek out Micha's family for more information. I locked up so you will need to get the keys from next door. Just remember to lock up when you leave tomorrow and give the keys back to the shop owner next door._

_Madam Volkov."_

Manic nods and he goes over to the shop next door to get the key and comes back in less than 2 minutes. He opens Madam Volkov's Shop up and they head inside. As Manic was about to close up, someone knocked on the door and waved at them. Manic opens it back up a crack as he speaks with them.

Hey sorry but Madam V isn't here and will be gone for a few days.

Is there any way you could let me in to use the bath house?

Sorry but no, I can't Miss. You'll have to come back when she's here. Were only staying the night and leaving first thing in the morning.

Are you friends with Madam Volkov?

We are yes. Now if you please excuse me. I need to close and lock everything back up.

But if you're friends with her, isn't there any way you could let me use the bat house?

Again lady I can't. Now if you don't mind I have a sick Chao in my arms and I myself would like to get some rest as would my friends. Now if you would excuse me please.

But I was told…

Shadow walks over to the door with Micha in his arms still and holding her with one arm under her he pushes open the door as he growls low at the lady a Manic steps back.

LISTEN LADY! My friend JUST told you we can not allow you in here right now! Madam Volkov is NOT HERE and won't be back for a few days! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE LOCAL LAW ENFORCEMENT FOR HARASSMENT!

The lady goes and steps back as other people look at what was going on and start whispering. Shadow growls at her and she walks off as fast as she could as Shadow closes the door and Manic locks it and pulls the blinds down.

Manic puts the keys on the counter and walks to the back making sure it was locked tight and heads up with Shadow. They head to the room and walk in. Shadow lays Micha down in the middle of the bed and sits down on one side taking his shoes off sighing as Manic makes a place for the Chao.

You know I'm starting to rethink this whole hero thing. It's only been a day and a half and I'm beat from it all.

Shadow chuckles as Manic sits on the other side of the bed and starts taking his shoes off as well.

Tell me about it. But hey you wanted in, so you got in.

Yeah, I guess. Hey if you like I can take the floor or even go lay on Madam V's sofa for the night.

No you're fine we talked about this already remember.

You're sure you're still OK with it?

If I wasn't I would have more than likely killed you by now.

Yeah I guess you're right, but what about Micha? Will she be OK with it when we tell her what we decided.

Don't know? What worries me is what your mom and dad will say haha…

Right. Really though I don't think they'll mind, they know I'm bi-curious so they should be OK. Bet you a million Mobian buck dad or even mom or sis would say they're glad it's with you and not some random person off the street.

Shadow chuckles softly at this comment.

Won't argue with that.

They smile at one another as they hear a sound from Micha who yawns out and stretches as she rolls over and says something in a sleepy tone.

If it helps any, I happen to know a lot of girls who wonder what it would be like with two guys at once, and I happen to be one of the girls.

Both Manic and Shadow look at Micha and chuckle at her as they finish getting undressed and lay down on either side of her as she snuggles into Shadow.

But now I'm Shadows girl before anything else Manic.

Fair enough, fair enough.

He chuckles as he goes and wraps his arm around her waist.

Well night guys.

Night Manic.

They tell him night and soon they're all asleep.

Morning came all too soon for them. They were still fairly tired but they knew they needed to get up and ready for the day. After they wake up they head on down to the baths and end up taking a bath all together. They take their time and once done the head back up and start getting ready for the day.

It doesn't take them long to get ready, and with Chao and S-pup in tow they lock up and head back out. On their way out they stop for on the go bite to eat then head off. During the whole trip to the Forbidden Zone Micha was quiet. Shadow looks over at her as does Manic then they look at one another.

You know Micha, if you like me and Shad could take this from here. Right Shadow?

Manic looks to Shadow for help.

Yes, I mean if this is too much for you that is?

Micha remains quite still as if lost in her own world. The Chao she helped the night before, looks up at her from Micha's arms and coos at her, confused on why she isn't answering her fiends. Shadow and Manic lock eyes seeing how Micha was distressed at the moment as she thinks. Without either of them knowing it she speeds off ahead of them.

Something told both Shadow and Manic that Micha wasn't at her A game right now and this worried them both right now. If they ran into any kind of trouble they would need her at her best, so something told Shadow, more than Manic, this would be her biggest test yet of if she could keep her composer or not under pressure. Sighing and nodding at Manic they go and catch up with her. It takes them about two and a half hours to reach Rainbow Valley first where they decided to stop for a bite to eat and then head north west to the Forbidden Zone.

As they fly on they could see Rainbow Valley coming into sight. Manic flies up next to Shadow and motions with his head to slow down and back a bit so he could talk with him without Micha over hearing them. Shadow nods and he pushes down on the brakes a bit on his board and he and Manic fall back.

What's up?

It's Micha. She seems… I don't know… like really out of it. I mean if you saw I had to nudge her back on course a few times on the way here. I have a bad feeling about this. Like a REALLY bad feeling.

Yeah I know. I saw it to as well. This is going to be the biggest test yet for her. If something should happen why we're out in the Forbidden Zone, then it will be just us fighting, why be protect Micha. I don't like this at all.

I don't either bro. But what can we do? Not like we can send her back to the castle. You heard Gramps. She needs to be there for it all.

Indeed.

Shadow sighs thinking as he could see the entrance of the Shinobi village coming into view. They catch up with Micha. As they near the entrance they were stopped by two burly looking guards with spears as they crossed them looking at them as they slowed down and got off their Gear.

What business do you have with the Rainbow Valley Shinobi Clan?

We're only passing thru for a couple hours then we will be on our way.

Shadow informs them. They looked as if they didn't buy it one bit, that was till Manic steps in from around a bush with S-pup next to him as he waves to a couple of little kids who needed some help.

It's OK, they are with me you two.

The Guards look at Manic and at once bow to him.

Please forgive us your Highness. We didn't know you were with them sire.

It's fine. Now mind letting us in please, and would you let Salma and Rutan know we're here please. I wish to talk with them why we're here, if that's OK with you Shadow?

Yeah it's fine.

But of course your Highness. Please follow us and lead you to where they are. There speaking with Elder Espio right now in the egg chambers.

They lead Manic off to go talk with Salma and Rutan as Shadow and Micha are left alone to do as they please. S-pup looks between the two groups and heads off to catch up with Manic.

On the way to the Egg Camber the guards try speaking with him but he ignores them as they walk onward. Once they reach the Egg Chambers one of the guards knock's on the door and a female voice answers them.

Yes?

Lady Salma, I'm sorry to bother you, but Prince Manic Acorn is here to speak with you and Rutan.

MANIC?!

Should I let him in?

Yes, yes of course please. Then leave us and head back to your post.

Yes Lady Salma.

They let Manic enter and nod at him and S-pup as they close the door and leave. Salma goes over to Manic and gives him a hug on kiss on the cheek, and Rutan waves at him as does Espio.

It's so good to see you Manic. But why so far from home?

I wish it was for a friendly get together but sadly I'm here on biz.

What's going on Manic?

Rutan asks him.

I need to see the Seers why I'm here. I'm not going to be here but a couple of hours so I need to see them right away.

I take it, this has something to do with why my granddaughter and Ryu have yet to come back?

Wait? Ryu isn't back yet with Selena?

No he's not, and it's been a few years now, and I'm starting to worry.

I wish I could help, but this is the first time I'm hearing anything about this matter. I'm sorry Espio.

Sighing and nodding his old tired head at him making his beard sway a bit as he leans on his cane as he pets S-pup as sadness crosses his face yet again for who knows how many times now. Salma goes over to her father and hugs him, giving him an encouraging smile as Rutan places a hand on his shoulder.

Don't worry father I'm sure she is well. After all she was trained by the best Shinobi out there after all.

Espio pats Rutan's hand on his shoulder and smiles up at him.

If you three would please excuse me, I need to go meditate for a bit and think.

Of course daddy, we understand.

Salma kisses her father's cheek and he heads off to go meditate as Manic softly waves at him as he sees the sadness in his eyes as he walks by. After the door closes Salma walks off to a window looking out as she holds herself and Rutan comes over to her and holds her.

I guess things are still in pieces, ain't they?

Yes they are, and daddy…

Sighing, she shakes her head.

I don't know how much more of this he can take. It broke him when Selena ran like she did and no one could find her. We know why she did it, but it wasn't her fault. It was because of those CURSED scrolls! It's because of those damned SCROLLS that I lost my only daughter! That WE lost our only daughter, and we don't know where she is. Ryu left to look for her but it's been years since we last heard from him. What if they decided to go rogue and cut ties with the clan because of what happened?

You know Ryu wouldn't do something like that Salma. You know how uniting the two clans together again was his dream. So there's no way he would do such a thing.

But if Selena manages to convince him?

She turns around and looks at Manic as she answers him.

Then what?

Manic goes over to his friend and pulls her into a hug as tears start to form.

Don't worry OK? If it helps any, I'll pull a few strings and see if I can find them. Maybe Shadow knows something and I can ask him. I promise I'll do my best to help find her and Ryu.

Thank you Manic. Even if they have gone rogue, all I want to know is if they're OK. Is SHE'S OK.

I'll do my best Salma.

Manic looks over at Rutan.

I promise I'll do whatever I can Rutan to help find her.

Thank you Manic. Now the reason why you're here.

Manic let's Salma go and nods.

Right. As I stated I need to see the seers. I need to ask them something that's been going on of late.

Would this have anything to do with what our ninjas saw in Sandopolis the other day?

Manic looks at Salma not at all surprised she would know.

Yeah it does, and trust me it goes a LOT deeper then some gnarly looking dragon too. You haven't told anyone have you?

No Manic we didn't. We had a feeling sooner or later you would be by. But what of your friends?

Salma asks him.

There someplace in the village having lunch. Soon as I'm done here we will be heading out to the Forbidden Zone to finish other matters.

I see. Well I'll send word ahead to see the seers. But I don't know if they will or not.

Thank you Rutan.

Nodding Rutan heads out and after a few he comes back saying he sent word to the seers. After five minutes or so someone comes knocking on the door saying that the seers would see Manic. Nodding Rutan and Selma head on out leading him and S-pup to them.

I thank you for allowing me to see them you guys. It's just something's been bugging me since all of this stuff started. Don't get me wrong or anything, part of me is glad for a bit of action and all, but something feels… I don't know...OFF.

I see? Well whatever it is I'm sure the seers will clear things up.

As they near the seers den they could hear chanting as they entered the den. A very old looking chameleon female opens an eye and grunts as she stands up.

Welcome prince, we've been expecting you for a time now, and know why you are here. Me and my brethren have been keeping watch over things since we were told of the dragon sighting. Come now and have a seat and we will begin. You as well as you Bride Of Constant Vigil, and her husband.

Why us Elder seer?

Your daughter is mixed in with this as well, as well as Ryu is why. So sit and let us begin. We have not much time why the stars we need are aligned.

**Back with Shadow and Micha…**

Shadow had found a place for them to eat at. During which Micha was still quiet by the time their food came and it was starting to worry him.

Micha, you're not eating.

Wha?! Oh...right… guess I'm not really hungry is all.

Micha you need to try and eat something before we go.

I said I'm not hungry OK?

Sighing annoyed Micha pushes her food away and just sits there petting her Chao who was trying to reach for it. She looks down at it and pulls the three rice balls back over and lets her Chao eat them.

Listen Micha, I know you got a lot on your mind right now, but if something happens I need to know you'll be at your best out there. This _IS_ the Forbidden Zone after all, and there's no telling what will happen.

Micha just sighs and nods as she rests her head on one of her hands and looks out over the railing at the bustling Shinobi Village.

Micha I'm not kidding.

Micha glances over at him, sneering at him as she gets up and places her Chao in her backpack and grabs her Gear and walks off.

Micha wait! MICHA!

Everyone around the restaurant looked on at what was going on worried. Shadow gets up and walks after her calling to her.

Micha!

She stops and turns around pulling and pointing one of her guns at him with the trigger pulled back as she looks at him dead in the eyes. Shadow takes a step back holding up his hands as everyone around them starts to whisper. The look on her face was dark and the look in her eyes had the intent to shoot him if he took another step. As they were having their stare down a couple of passing guards walk over to them.

Excuse us, but is everything OK here?

Crimson eyes kept looking back at Gray Blue eyes. He could tell something deep was bothering her. Without taking his eyes off her he answers the two guards.

No, no nothing's wrong at all. Just... a small disagreement is all.

The two chameleon guards didn't look so sure as one of them asked Micha.

Miss?

Tiching Micha cocks her gun and puts it back into it's holster and pushes her way past the guards as her Chao pokes her head out of the bag.

Come on Crystal lets go.

Walking over to the railing, she jumps onto it and then down onto the roof of another settlement and from there jumps again and again till she back on the ground and walks off blending into the crowd. Shadow runs over to the railing and looks down but he loses sight of her and sighs as the waiter comes over to him. But before he could say anything Shadow takes out his wallet and hands him a 50 dollar bill, for a 12 dollar meal and leaves himself without another word confusing the guards.

Lovers spat?

Nu-ah. More like conflicting emotions.

How could you tell?

You may not have seen it but I did. Something was deeply bothering that girl right then. Just before she left in a not too shabby ninja way if I may add, I saw the tears in her eyes.

How can you DO THAT Totomera?

The two guards walk off as the younger one asks him.

Don't know. But I do know that being a ninja means you need to keep your eyes and ears trained on everything all around you at all times. The people as well even animals. Watch their movement and emotions. Even the slightest sign can give you an idea on what's going on Kojiru, and whether they're going to attack or not.

Patting his shoulder in a hardy way he smiles.

Trust me kid, even as a guard you need to know these things as well. Though guards, we are still ninjas and thus as such, our duties are to the people, no matter if there to the Clan itself, or to those passing through. So remember that.

Yes Totomera, I'll remember that.

Good, now come on, my place isn't far from here and I told my wife I'd come home for lunch.

You're sure that's OK?

Yeah she won't mind, she loves all the newbies I get placed with.

They walk off smiling and talking.

**Meanwhile with Micha…**

After a time of wandering aimlessly without knowing the village or where she was, she finds herself in a small clearing. It was calm and quiet with no one around, or she had thought at the time. She heads on over to an old willow tree and sits down under its branches and folds her legs up and holds them as Crystal crawls out of her backpack and over to Micha and stands up leaning against her leg looking up at her. Micha pets her and lets out a deep sigh as she stairs out at the pond.

Oh Crystal what am I going to do? I can't think right, right now and I'm so confused on what to do. I mean yeah, I've been waiting for this all my life, to finally find my mother and twin brother, but what if everything I've been thinking is wrong. What if, when I go to see her she's not what I remember her as she was.

I mean I was only five years old when she took my twin brother and left me behind, and really I don't remember her much. I do remember her loving both of us, even though our family was a rocky one. I know I told Shadow there was little love, but I guess I didn't say that was due to my father mostly. But mom loved us a lot. So really I don't know what to do right now. Then finding out that the stories she told us were true all along and how they knew everything of what's been possibly going on?

I-I don't know what to do. Shadow wants me at my best when we head into the Forbidden Zone should something happen. But how can I be at my best when so much is happening at once like this to me. Ever since Birch kicked me from Team Mystic Ruin, things have been all Topsy-turvy for me.

Nothing but a roller coaster since I joined up with Shadow. I'm starting to think this was a bad idea joining him. Though really if I hadn't who knows where I'd be right now? Not to say that I overheard him and Manic talking about Eris, his Team Boss I guess.

I don't know? I know he said right now all that matters is me and I believe him. But what if I got myself into some lover spat and I really am a "REBOUND" girl after all? I love Shadow, but maybe I should break things off till everything is done and over with.

Sighing, Micha buries her face in her arm as Crystal sits next to her.

You know, sometimes it's best to face things head on instead of running away from them. If you run away from them then you'll just keep on running till it's too late to face them when it comes time. When that happens you'll find you have lost everything that meant something to you.

Micha looks around wondering what was going on.

W-who's there?

Do not fear, I won't harm you.

Espio reveals himself to Micha letting his camouflage down. Micha gasps out in surprise and gets up and backs into the tree behind her as Espio is seen sitting in the lotus position on his tail with his staff in his lap. Taking his staff he set it down and placed his feet on the ground and groaned.

Sometimes it's hard getting old he he.

Micha snapping out of her confusion rushes over to help him stand better. He smiles softly at her as he settles himself.

Aah, better. Thank you my dear. Come now help me sit down on the bench there under the shade, why I call for someone to bring us something cold to drink on this warm day as we talk.

Micha nodding goes and grabs her things and Crystal and helps Espio over to sit down. She sets her things down once she has helped him, then sits next to him. He calls out to no one in particular and someone comes. He tells them he wishes for something cold to drink for him and Micha, they nod and they leave and come back in a few short moments. He dismisses them and they leave them both alone.

W-who are you if you don't mind me asking sir?

I'm Espio. I'm one of the grand Masters here in the Rainbow Valley Shinobi Clan, what of you my dear? What's your name?

I'm Micha, Micha Manchester sir.

Well Micha, what has my old friend Shadow been getting into of late?

You know Shadow?

I do, yes. I worked with him in the past before on many missions. He's become a great friend and an even greater ally over the years. So why does he trouble you so Micha?

Sighing Micha looks down into her drink as Crystal sips from the straw in it as she thinks.

Well it all started a few days ago…

**Back with Manic…**

I see. But if this is true then what are we to do?

Manic asks them as S-pup lays near the doorway.

Oh Rutie what are we going to do? I mean Selena… this can't be true can it?

Are you 100% sure this will happen Elder seer?

We are Rutan, our sight never before led us astray.

Manic gets up and folds his arms and places a finger on his chin thinking.

So everything we've been running into the last few days is true then. But what of the Blood Red moon? Not to say Madam Volkov told me she was the only one that truly knew everything that's been going on. So is there something we're not seeing? Or something we're missing?

We have heard of the crazed wild wolf you call Madam Volkov, and yes she is the only one that knows everything going on, she did not lie to you young Prince Manic. What we foresaw today is only based on our knowledge, and what we have been seeing for a few days time now since Shadow came to the Island. As for the Blood Red moon it will rise in one years time over Guardian Hill, where it all started eons ago.

But where IS Guardian Hill though? Madam Volkov said it would start and end there, but we don't have a clue of where it could be. You wouldn't happen to know would you Elder seer?

The Elder looks to her friends and nods as they whisper to one another. After a moment she speaks again.

Give us a moment and we will see what we can find out.

Once again the Elder seer sits down and she tosses herbs and powder into the fire once more and they all start to chant. After what seemed like a lifetime they all opened their eyes and they glowed with power. Manic, Rutan and Selma watch on as something starts to take hold in the smoke and the elder seer speaks.

Head to Empire City. That is where you will find what you seek.

EMPIRE CITY!? But that's on the other side of the planet!

This is where everything will start, and where everything will end.

How the hell are we to get there? No way in HELL we can right now at least.

The elder seer closes her eyes as do the rest of them and they open them back up as the smoke clears.

This is what we saw young Prince, and this is all the information we can give you. Your next leg will take you to the Forbidden Zone, where you will meet with the Leader of The Organization Of The Ancient Order Of The Crimson Fang.

Yeah, thanks.

Manic walks out without so much as a goodbye and heads back the way he came with S-pup following behind him. Salma and Rutan call out to him and he turns around.

Hey you OK Manic?

Yeah I'll be fine. But this is going to put us into a HUGE bind now.

Hey don't worry. Whatever is going on I'm sure it will work itself out somehow.

Thanks Rutan, and your right I'm sure in due time it will. Anyway I need to go and find Shadow an Micha.

Sure, talk to you later and keep us posted OK?

I'll do my best. Talk to you both later.

Manic speeds off and heads back to where he left his Gear and heads out to find Micha and Shadow.

**Back with Micha…**

And that's the whole story.

Well I don't quite know what to say. We all thought he was done with Eris with how she would treat him, and he just gave up, which I guess he has. But I don't think he would go as far as making you a rebound girl after three years of trying to get through to her and her stubbornness. And this thing with your mother and twin brother that's a hard one as well to figure out.

I could care less about the Eris thing, I know he loves me and wishes to keep trying as best as he can, as do I. But if anything this thing about finally finding my mother and possibly my brother too. That's the one thing I'm mostly confused about.

I guess part of me never wanted to find her or him at all and just cherish what little memories I had of them. But now that I may have found them I don't know what to do now. I'm scared of finding out the truth.

Yes sometimes the truth can be a scary thing Micha. I won't lie to you there, and in a way I can relate as well with you. A few years ago I lost my only granddaughter due to some Coupe that was happening under our noses as we tried to reunite two houses once more into one.

Some of the opposing house members didn't like it and they found a way to make us end one another for good by use of a couple of ancient scrolls. When we found out what was going on it was almost too late to stop it.

We had stopped it in time but not without my granddaughter throwing a Kunai at her Fiancee who in turn when he came out of it moved out of the way and hit me. She shortly came out of it afterwards, but when she saw what had happened and what she did she ran, and since then I haven't seen her. Her Fiance went looking for her a few months later when the elders gave up saying we had to.

But you all never did, did you?

No we didn't, but now Ryu is gone with no word from him. So now I come here every day to meditate and pray in hopes they will come home soon.

I see. But how does this help me Espio?

All I can say is you can't give up hope. You need to keep trying till you're able to do what you must.

But what if I'm not ready yet to face the truth of everything?

Then hide till you do.

What of Shadow and Manic. I'm sure they're going to need me. But it feels like I'm facing off again with what happened with Tinnie. Like I'm back into a corner.

Ever since I was kicked off my original team everything's been different. I never felt so variable in my life since I started living on my own. I feel so exposed because of it all, and I'm just so confused by it all.

All I can say is this. Do what you think is right. In the end, it all comes down to you and what choice you make. Whatever the outcome may be. Also if you don't wish to be found yet I suggest you take your things and Crystal and hide in the hollow of the other side of the willow tree and keep quiet.

Mica tilts her head at him and she looks over and gaps. Near the way she had come before was Shadow talking with someone. Not ready to be found yet like he said, Micha takes her things and Crystal and runs to the other side of the willow tree and hides in the knoll making sure Crystal is quiet.

Shadow it's good to see you old friend. How have you been?

I've been well Espio. How about you?

I could be better if I wasn't getting so old. But this is the life of it all. So anyway how can I help you this fine day?

Well I'm looking for a team member of mind. I was told she came this way but I don't see her.

What did she look like?

Shadow tells him what Micha looks like and Espio nods.

I see. Yes I did see her maybe about an hour ago. But it was only for a short time.

Did she say where she was heading to?

I think she said something about heading to the Forbidden Zone to go see someone she knows there on her own. Saying it was something she had to do.

DAME YOU Micha, what were you THINKING going off on your own! Thank you Espio. I'd stay and chat with you longer but I need to find Manic and see if we can't catch up to her.

Maybe you SHOULD let her do it on her own Shadow?

What do you mean?

She was very conflicted when she came here. Give her some time to think things thru.

I wish I could Espio but I can't, too much is at risk right now.

Then if I can't convince you to do so, then I suggest you hurry, she should be nearly there. It's only a couple hours from Rainbow Valley to the Forbidden Zone.

Thanks Espio.

Shadow runs off and back the way he came running into Manic and S-pup on the way out. He tells him what was going on and they hurry to leave the back way out of the Village and off on a wild goose chase.

It's OK now they're gone.

Micha comes out and looks to where they left.

Thank you Espio.

No problem. Now come. Help me home if you would and you can stay with us for a bit longer.

Nodding she gathers everything up and places Crystal in her backpack and they walk off.

**Meanwhile with Shadow and Manic…**

They were speeding off as fast as they could trying to catch up with a wild Goose they were sent after…

You're sure about this Shadow? I mean that it doesn't sound like Micha at all.

And how long have we known her to start with?

Good point. She did seem really shaken up when we found out where we had to go and especially about her family.

Yeah.

But you really don't think she would run off on her own to try and do everything herself would she?

I don't know, and really I don't want to find out. But you didn't see her today when we were having lunch. She was distant, and not all there, and when I tried talking to her letting her know we would need her A game she got mad and left. I tried to stop her, but she pulled one of her guns on me and was ready to shoot me if it came to it just so I would leave her alone.

Shit, really?

Yeah, I have a feeling this hit her so deep not even we can get her to see things right now.

Maybe it's a good thing then?

I don't know? But just to be safe I wanna catch up to her and find her before anything bad happens to her.

They keep riding onward as the Eternal River comes into view. They fly right over the water creating a watery slipstream behind them. As they hit the other side they move on till they reach the Hidden Oasis City where they stop for a short time and grab something to drink and fill up their Air tanks. Before moving on though, they ask around to see if anyone has seen Micha, everyone they spoke to said they didn't see her or anyone that looked like her. So with little choice they moved on. It took them another hour till the entrance to the Forbidden Zone came into view.

Shadow looks] up ahead.

Yeah I see it. You want to do the talking or should I?

Let me give it a shot, word should have gotten here by now that we're coming.

Nodding at him they speed up and head for the Zones gate. When they get there they hop off their Gear and walk over to the gate where they see a fat looking rat at the gate office.

Yo dude how's it hanging?

The rat looks up annoyed, getting up he walks out of the gate house and spits onto the ground.

Your Majesty?

He greets them not so nicely.

What can I do you for?

We need thru Brut, word should have gotten here from my parents that we were on our way.

Yeah, I got word you would be. But the thing is I was told there would have been three of you, not two. So where's the third one at?

Wait? Your saying that a Weasel-Wolf didn't fly by here?

Scoffing Brut hacks once more spitting onto the ground as he pulls up his pants.

Like hell anything of the like has been through here. I been on duty all morning and not a soul in sight, but you lot has passed through here.

SHIT!

Shadow curses as he clenches his fist as he looks back the way they came as Manic looks at him worried.

Shadow what are we gonna do? If we head back to Rainbow Valley it will cost us time to get back there and it will be near dark. It took us nearly four hour to get here as is. So what now?

I don't know, I really don't know.

Thinking for a moment Shadow caves in and sighs.

Right let's go on without her and hope that she will show up. So rat can we get through or what?

Yeah, sure, alright. You can go but it's gonna cost ya friend.

Don't worry Shadow I got this.

Manic takes his backpack off and takes out a wrapped up package and tosses it to Brut.

There you go Brut, that should cover all three of us, that is if our friend shows up, right?

Eyeing Manic he opens it and smiles at him.

How fresh are we talking here boy?

This morning.

Rainbow Valley Garlic Herb Cheddar?

You think I'd get anything else big guy?

Right, right. You can head on in, and if I see your weasel-wolf girl I'll let her thru as well. Now off with the both of you before I change my mind.

Right. Come Shad let's go before he does.

Nodding they get back on their Gear and ride off heading into the Forbidden Zone…

**While back with Micha…**

It has been over three hours now as she sits with Espio in his home thinking things over as she pets Crystal when a purple female chameleon walks through the door going over to her father and kissing his cheek as he meditates on his tail like before. Without opening his eyes he smiles and greets his youngest daughter.

Hello Juanita my dear.

Hello father, I came to see how you were feeling today.

Oh really?

Mmhmm.

This wouldn't have anything to do with the head captain again would it?

Don't even get me going on that backstabbing creep daddy, and just mind your own love life why you're at it.

Espio chuckles as he stands up stretching, smiling at his daughter as she harrumphs and folds her arms annoyed.

I may be old, but I'm not fooled Juanita. So what happened this time?

Sighing, she caves.

I swear he's out to get me you know. Like every day I go in, he always wants me to do the hardest missions all the time. It's pathetic really. It's not that I don't mind really. It brings in the money quite well. But it would be nice if he would just LAY OFF me now and then. Compared to the rest of the team he's the hardest on me.

She tells him the same thing yet again for the billionth time, when in truth it was something different. Something she was too ashamed to admit at what she saw two nights before coming home from a mission.

I see, says the one telling me to mind my own love life.

He chuckles and she blushes bright red once again harrumphing as she folds her arms.

I knew you liked him Juanita a lot of us know. With how you go at it every five seconds it's like you're an old married couple. Ha ha ha…

Oh HAR, HAR, daddy. Don't forget your an old married couple with mom you know.

Hey now I resent that remark young lady.

A pink female chameleon walks in with a tray of four tea cups and brings it in handing her husband and Micha one as Juanita takes the other.

Sorry mom, I didn't mean anything by it you know? I'm just saying I rarely see you or dad fight since you got married is all. Like… how do you do it? I know me and Covin aren't really a thing or whatever junk, and I could care less now, don't need some backstabbing PIG in my life anyway! But sometimes I just wonder how it's even possible to put up with that BRUT some times.

You're lucky you know? You should be grateful of the fact he even gives you the time of day, and even listens to you, you know?

Juanita looks over at Micha as she sees her there for the first time. With a sigh Micha sets her tea cup down and rests her arms on the window seal and her head on her arms as she looks out at the Village as Crystal curls up in her lap with a yawn starting to doze off.

What do you mean?

She looks at her tilting her head.

I think what she means honey, is the fact that you two have known one another for a long time and thus know how to put up with one another quite well. You know what the other is thinking, when the other is up to something, or if something is wrong, or even the fact if one of you messes up you take it out on one another more than you do anyone else.

Whereabouts Micha is in a bit of a pickle, so to say, herself.

Lisa dear?

Lisa looks over and Espio and he shakes her head at her, and she nods.

Right sorry Micha dear.

It's fine. I mean unlike her and this Covin fellow, me and Shadow only meet a few days ago and everything has been Topsy-turvy for me, I fell for him hard and fast, and now that things are developing with us, not just me and him, but other things as well, I'm starting to wonder if I should even bother now or not, and just walk away before I get hurt, or worst. I'm just so confused on what to do. When I'm with Shadow I feel different then what I did when I was back with my old team. I never felt so...so… I don't know…

So vulnerable?

Micha looks at Juanita and smiles a bit.

Yeah, vulnerable.

I know how you feel. It's how I feel at times with Covin.

How can you be so sure? At least you have your family and friend's. Me? Me, I lost everything in a LITERAL span of a day if that. I lost my best friend and sister, I lost my other best friend all because he thought I was abandoning the team when I only wanted a few weeks off after losing said best friend.

I lost my family, my twin bother and my mother when I was a kid, all because of my stupid father, and with Shadow I joined his team on a stupid WHIM only to find out I'm nothing but a possible "REBOUND" girl to someone else he truly loves but hates him, thinking to fill the gap that was created only to find out I got myself into something I don't know if I want or not, and now thanks to him, I may have found my mother and long lost twin brother after all these years and I'm to scared to even face them or the reality of the truth of it all.

I never used to be this vulnerable before I joined Shadow, and it SCARES me to death this is all happening so fast.

Everyone looks to Micha unsure what to say or do. Espio knew what she was going through, but he never realized how deep a scar it really put on her. He was about to say something when Liza went over to her and held her as she started to cry, not realizing that she had been. Liza pets her trying to get her to calm down as she speaks in a soft motherly tone as she use to with Salma and Juanita

Shhh, easy now Micha, easy my dear.

Your right, I'm not sure. I'm not sure at all. Yes me and Covin have known one another for a long time as mom said, and maybe it's about time I should do something about it, and go put my foot up his ass and tell him off. He is just so FULL of himself at times it's INFURIATING.

Juanita goes and slams her cup down on a nearby table making the tea in it splash out of the cup and with lighting fast movement she takes out a shuriken and throws it at the window where Micha and her mother where at, making her mom jump out of the way with Micha in her arms causing Crystal to fall out of her lap and gently bounce across the floor and waking up with a dizzy icon above her head;

Just as Juanita takes her Katana from it's sheath off her lower back and runs at the window jumping out of it and aims a double sideways kick through it as everyone hears a grunt and someone yelling. This makes Espio facepalm, and Liza sigh shaking her head placing her free hand on her hip. Micha, still clinging onto Liza stands there with her wondering what the fucking hell was going on.

YOUR GOING TO GET IT THIS TIME COVIN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

THE HELL DID I DO THIS TIME!?

LIKE THE HELL YOU DON'T KNOW YOU DAMMED FUCKING PIG HEADED MORON!

NO I DON'T! WOULD YOU STOP ATTACKING ME AND TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?

The one yelling lowers his camouflage as he has his arms crossed over in front of him blocking Juanita's double kick causing him to slide backwards with a grunt. He was a dark hunter green chameleon with bright colorful markings on his crest and arms and legs and back sides, his eyes were a bright Topaz yellow. He was a super rare hybrid of a Jackson's and Panther chameleon, the only one within the whole of the village.

NOT TILL I FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU DOUBLE CROSSING BACK STABBING PEACE OF SHIT! YOU AND THAT FUCKING SKANK ASS SLUTTY TRAMP CORINA! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW TO YOU FUCKING MAN-WHORE.

Espio and Liza look in awe and somewhat shocked at Juanita and her language she was using right now as they look at Covin. Micha tilts her head trying to piece things together slowly.

JUANITA WOULD YOU JUST STOP!

Without warning Covin shoves Juanita hard and backhands her sending her flying off the balcony and into a tree branch where she lands on the side of it with her feet and her left hand on it as she holds her Katana at the ready as she looks up at Covin as a look of, your dead meat, crosses her face as Covin jumps into the air and on to the roof of her family's home and stands there with his legs close together and his arms folded as he stands a bit sideways. Besides his shoes and gloves, he had on a ninja scarf that blew in the wind behind him and he looked down at Juanita with his eyes narrowed.

Micha looks at Liza and Espio then back at what was going on.

Sh-shouldn't you stop them or something?

Espio takes his tea cup and holds it with left hand why having his right hand under it as he casually sips from it as if this was nothing new to him as Liza walks to the kitchen to go get a washcloth to wipe up the mess from the tea that Juanita made sighing. All Espio said was one word.

Nope.

Wh..? What do you mean NOPE!?

He means they're not going to stop them.

A black female chameleon walks in, and behind her a red echidna with white tipped dreadlocks with gold bands where red meets white on them and black spots on his forehead.

Hello Salma dear, and hello Rutie.

Hey mom.

Hey mother.

Hello you two.

Hey dad.

Hey Espio.

So are they at it yet again?

Yeah they are sadly, and as hot headed as your sister can get when it comes to Covin, there's no stopping her.

Or HIM, for that matter.

True that Rutan.

Espio tells him.

Micha stands there confused as Crystal walks over to her and she picks her up and she herself walks back over to the window watching them.

So what was it THIS time?

Salma shrugs as if she didn't know already.

Well my guess is it has something to do with someone named Corina.

Micha answers her.

Salma face palms and groans as Rutan sighs folding his arms sighing shaking his head.

YOU deal with it this time Salma. She's YOUR sister after all.

Oh FORGET IT… I'm D. O. N. E. **DONE** with the both of them. Their on their own this time.

Salma goes and crosses her trusting them out indicating how she felt.

Let them kill one another this time I don't care. If either one survives then I'll deal with it.

Salma sits down in a huff crossing her legs and arms looking away as her mother comes back with a new cup of tea for her and Rutan.

To be honest love, I am too. This is really getting out of hand.

Rutan sits down sighing as Micha stands there watching the two.

I'M WARNING YOU JUANITA TO STOP THIS BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW BEFORE ONE OF US CROSSES A LINE WE'LL BOTH REGRET!

REGRET?! **REGRET!? **I ALREADY REGRET EVER PUTTING UP WITH YOUR AND YOUR SHIT COVIN! I SHOULD OF WALKED AWAY AGES AGO LIKE ALL MY FRIENDS TOLD ME TO AND I DIDN'T! THEY TOLD ME YOU WHERE NOTHING BUT A WOMANIZING MAN-WHORE AND I SHOULD OF LISTENED TO THEM!

Covin glares at her clearly getting pissed now. Dropping his arms he sighs shaking his head still not sure of what was going on. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself, he once again, this time without yelling back, opened his eyes, his Topaz eyes looking back at her blue gray ones as he asked her again of what was going on in a more calming tone.

Juan, I don't know what you're going on about, I honestly don't. Can you please just tell me what is going on so I can understand better? This fighting between us of late is getting out of hand and I'm getting sick of it.

Juanita growls slowly, narrowing her eyes at him. She had it with him and his stupidness. If he didn't know what was going on then she wasn't going to tell him. She wasn't going to fall for his lies and trickery like her friends told her of.

She steadies herself getting ready to push off and attack him once more. But Covin catches this and with quick movement he throws a Kunai her way just inches from her face that embedded itself into the trunk of the branch itself.

Don't you dare do it Juan. If I have to I will take you down. Don't think I wouldn't either. Even I know your family is getting fed up with this mess, and now I am too. So if you won't tell me what is going on then forget it. I'm done playing this cat and mouse game with you.

Micha looks back at everyone in the room worried of what is going on, even though she knew she should stay out of it, something kept nagging at her that something wasn't right.

Won't anyone of you do SOMETHING?! I mean something seems off to me I can feel it. Yet no one will do anything to stop them?

We have been trying for nearly a year now to get them to eye to eye, but they just refuse to do so, and this stuff about Covin and Corina has been going around for a few months now to the point everyone is starting to believe it. We feel there is something wrong but it has now come to the point we've given up and they're just going to have to do this on their own now. Last time any one of us tried to help poor Rutie ended up with a black eye and a fractured arm.

Salma tells Micha not looking up from her tea.

She's right. Even though I know something is up, and even I tried to figure it out. I'm a legend around here for my quick wit and ability to notice when something is off. But now…?

Espio shrugs.

So you would let Covin take out your own DAUGHTER! Your own SISTER for that matter?!ALL BECAUSE YOU ALL FAILED DOING WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE?!

Micha stands there in shock at what she was hearing right now. She was in disbelief they would let this happen.

Micha I'm sorry you feel that way but as the Bride of this village there is nothing more I or anyone can do. My sister and Covin must do this on their own now, and as its leader I already allowed it should it continue on. He will not kill her if that is what you're thinking, but by law should she declare Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku, by the old law's I HAVE to allow it.

Senshi wa kyū... WHA!? What is that?

Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku, The Warrior's Be Fallment Of The Ninetailed Fox.

I don't get it?

It's a sort of right if you would, when if two are pitted against one another, whereabouts one has did the other one wrong in any way, shape or form they can call this right fourth and the other HAS to except it or risk one of the nine punishments of the Ninetailed Fox.

What are the punishments if I could ask.

It can be anything from as simple as something like jail time up to, the taking of a wife or someone's girlfriend, to land or property the worst possible punishment, which we changed, but it still used at times.

What was it?

Salma looks up from her tea and right into her eyes and the answer she gave shocked her.

DEATH.

WHAT!? You wouldn't allow it would you?! I mean if that happens then...then…

Calm down Micha. The Death sentence is rarely used nowadays.

Though as pissed as your sister is love, I wouldn't put it past her to do it.

Sighing and placing her fingers on her forehead and shaking it.

Your right Rutie, she would pull something like that with her hot head. Mom, dad? Where did we go wrong? She used to be so sweet and kind, now…

I ask myself that everyday Salma dear, on where we went wrong.

To be honest I've been wondering that myself, and I'm the calm, cool and most collected one in the family.

ESPY!

DADDY!

What? It's true.

Liza and Salma look at him as if they wanted to smack him silly. Rutan chuckles at them as Micha smiles at them and giggles some as she her ears move back on there own as she hears something behind her and she gaps out in shock to the point she nearly drops Crystal and Rutan sees this and runs to the window to see what was going on just as Micha catches her and turns around.

JUANITA YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING OR DOING!

I CALL A **Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku!** THE PUNISHMENT WILL BE DEATH!

FUCK! SALMA, SHE'S CALLING A **Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku, **WITH THE DEATH PENALTY!

Liza, Salma and Espio stand up and they all drop their glasses which break simultaneously as they run to the window worried as Micha yells at them.

YOU SAID THAT RARELY HAPPENS!?

IT DOES! BUT…. I… DADDY _**DO SOMETHING!**_

Espio looks at his wife, then Salma and sighing he closes his eyes shaking his head sadly as he places a hand on her shoulder.

I'm sorry Salma, but as Elder of the Shinobi Clan, I can not do anything, and with being the Bride of the Clan you know what you must do. It's the ancient laws of the Shinobi Clan, and you agreed to follow them when you took over your grandmother's place and rite as the next Heir to the Clan.

But...I….she's my SISTER.. and Covin….

Salma looks at her mother for help but she turns away as a single tear falls knowing what would happen. She looks to Rutan and he looks away gritting his teeth knowing he can do anything. Tears start to fall as she looks down then back up knowing what she had to do and didn't want to go it.

So in performing the Hitsuji she vanishes in a puff of smoke and tears, she shows up on a much higher branch of the trees as she performs a few hand signs to make her voice known across the village.

She holds her left hand to her in front of her with only two fingers pointing upward why the others were folded in. she holds her right arm out to the side of her as the wind blows her hair, and fallen leaves about her as she opens her eyes as they take on a serious expression as tears fall with the wind.

_**LET IT BE KNOWN THAT THE Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku HAS BEEN CALLED! TO ALL YOUNG AND OLD, AS BRIDE AND LEADER TO THIS VILLAGE I ASK THAT YOUR TAKE COVER. **_

Everyone who was about doing their daily lives look up and start to murmurer at what was going on. Mother and fathers gather their children and head into the nearest building for safety, others help the more meek, and elderly to some place safe, why shop owners go and close everything up as fast as they could. Some stayed back in hiding places so they could watch the Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku. Now that she was sure everyone was safe for the most part she goes on.

**THE** **Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku HAS BEEN ISSUED BY MY YOUNGER SISTER JUANITA, HER OPPONENT IS OUR VERY OWN CAPTAIN COVIN! TH-TH…**

Salma chokes on the next words but regains her composure.

**THE PENALTY SHE HAS CHOSEN IS...IS…**

Salma closes her eyes trying to be strong, knowing full well that Covin was beloved by everyone in the village, and should her sister win this, not only would it be a grate lost, but she knew everyone would hate her for it unless some kind of **MIRACLE** was to happen right then and there.

**THE PENALTY SHE HAS CHOSEN...IS DEATH!**

Everyone who was still about and who could hear from their homes and hiding places gasp out in shock. Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku Death Penalty hadn't been used since the second Bride of the village up to the fifth Bride of the village. Ever since the sixth Bride it, let alone The Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku, been called, preferring the somewhat new modern ways.

**COVIN, CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD, DO YOU EXCEPT THESE TERMS OF THE Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku?**

Covin was now beside himself with what was going on. He knew something was wrong with Juanita, but he didn't know what it was. Reluctantly and with a deep sad sigh he takes out his battle claws and takes on a battle stance as he closes his eyes and a silver tear falls as he grips his claws as the wind blows his tears away and his eyes open showing his Topaz eyes.

**YES BRIDE OF CONSTANT VIGIL I EXCEPT THESE TERMS. **

Salma could see from her standing spot he was as pained by this as she was. With a sigh she nods looking to her sister next and tries one last time to make her see reason.

Juanita, PLEASE, snap out of it. Don't you see what your doing is not going to end well for you or anyone. You know you love him, and he you. We all see it. Why can't you let this go and move past it? I don't want to lose either of you. You're both my best friends, you're my sister. I can't lose either of you so PLEASE stop this now!

Juanita looks to her sister gritting her teeth and growling as she pushes off yelling out.

**I EXCEPT THE TERMS OF THE Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku! **

There was nothing Salma could do now but stand there as referee. She looked to Covin who by this time had gone and launched off himself and went straight for Juanita. Battle claws meet Katana as sparks fly between the two sharp metals of both battle items. Salma stood there watching as her sister, and both best friends fought to the death.

At first both Juanita and Covin pasted themselves, sizing one another up. In the past between them they would only spar, nothing but a few minor injuries, nothing more. But now that they were now going all out, and to the DEATH nonetheless, they were not holding back this time at all.

It wasn't till Juanita drew first blood that things started taking a new turn.

JUAN, PLEASE STOP THIS! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO TAKE YOU OUT FOR GOOD. YOU MEAN TO MUCH TO ME TO DO THAT!

SHUT IT YOU FILTH! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE! I EVEN SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES THIS TIME!

SAW WHAT!?

Juanita reaches behind her and throws three shuriken at him forcing him to dodge out of the way. They hit the railing of the balcony of someone's home and someone runs to the window and closes it up before someone gets hurt.

YOU KNOW WHAT COVIN! SO DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU BASTARD!

I DON'T KNOW WHAT!

He takes out a large shuriken and he throws it at Juanita in hopes to pin her against something so he could try and talk some sense into her. She sees it coming and vanishes out of the way in time and it comes back around in an extra wide U-turn and heads for Salma. She senses this and barely moving her eyes she vanishes in time and reapers someplace else not once losing her composer.

SHIT! SALMA ARE YOU OK?!

Covin looked to where she was making sure she was OK.

Yes I am, but watch your back she's coming at you hard and fast.

Covin looks behind him and he manages to block Juanita's Katana in time and push her off as he reaches out with his left hand and grabs his shuriken that comes back to him, and throws it again at Juanita making sure that this time when it came back it wouldn't hit anyone.

Juanita sees it coming and instead of moving out of the way, she stands her ground and holds her Katana out to block the attack. Sparks fly as it spins, but it soon slows down enough for her to grab a hold of it and send it back at him. Growling Covin narrows his eyes and waits for it to come at him where he catches it and holds it in front of him. This gives Juanita enough time to go in and slash at him from behind.

She lands a hit drawing blood once more in a deep gash on his back. He swung his arm around that had his giant shuriken in it, and he backhanded her sending her flying, leaving a gash on her right side of her cheek. She lands nearby on a tree branch and looks at him licking her wound.

It's about time you started to get serious about this Covin.

I have no other choice Juan. I'll end this here and now, but I won't kill you. I would rather have you banish then kill the one that means too much to me.

WOULD YOU JUST GIVE IT UP COVIN!? I'M SO SICK OF THIS SHIT! YOU GONE AND HURT ME ONE TO MANY TIMES AND I'M SICK OF IT ALL. BUT THIS SHIT WITH CORINA IS THE STRAW!

I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR GOING ON ABOUT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ME!

FORGET IT COVIN I'M DONE TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!

Without another word she launches off the tree branch she's on and takes out several Kunai and throws them at him. He jumps out of the way in time as they hit the spot where he was just at. Growling he throws his giant shuriken at her once more and she moves out of the way dodging it as it gets stuck in a tree and she uses it as leverage to take off once more to attack him.

The battle goes on with neither one going down, they looked as though they were evenly matched, kick for kick, punch for punch, and ninjutsu for ninjutsu, and then some. Both had bloody gashes on them and they looked tired. Micha watches on worried someone was going to get hurt, she didn't want to watch this no more. Both Covin and Juanita looked tired and ready to collapse from just exhaustion alone.

Please, Espio, Rutan, Liza can't you do SOMETHING!?

I wish we could Micha, but if we get in the way we could end up hurt ourselves, not to say if either one of the village or even us try to it would mean a draw, and with a Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku a draw would mean they BOTH would lose.

Espio tells her.

WHAT!? NO! THAT CAN'T BE?!

I'm afraid it is Micha. Even I have a hard time sometimes with the laws of the Shinobi and I'm Salma's husband!

Micha thinks fast and something dawns on her.

Y-you said that, anyone from the village couldn't get in the way to stop it right?

She looks to Espio.

Yes… that's right?

But I'm not of the village….

Meaning…?

It was Rutan who got it and answered before Espio could.

Meaning that SHE CAN! She's not a resident of the village, only a guest, meaning she can interfere and stop this madness!

Liza clings to Espio and looks at Micha.

R-Rutie's right. She can Espy. She won't suffer any backlash from it and neither Covin or Juanita will suffer the punishment of The Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku.

Do you really think you can stop them Micha?

She looked at all three of them and could see they didn't even want this and couldn't stand any more. Both Covin and Juanita were tired as hell and had suffered a great amount of injuries and looked as if they were on their last leg's. She could see the begging in their eyes as she looked out the window to where Salma was at and she could the pleading in hers, she didn't want to lose either of her friends and her sister.

Without another word she hands Crystal over to Rutan and she jumps out the window onto the balcony and leaps up onto the roof of the house. Covin and Juanita were panting hard, both looking ready to collapse. Something told her if she didn't act fast the next attack would do it for the both of them.

THIS END HERE AND NOW COVIN! THIS WILL BE THE FINAL ATTACK! THIS IS WHERE I TAKE YOU DOWN FOR GOOD, YOU CHEATING PIG!

Juanita jumps into the air and throws several shuriken at him and he dodges them and takes several Kunai throwing them at her, one of them hitting their mark causing a new wound to open up. Grunting in pain Juanita lands pulling out where it had embedded in her shoulder causing her to grunt out in pain. She takes out her own Kunai and jumps back in the air, followed by Covin and she throws them at him, unable to fully dodge them, two of them embedded themselves in him.

One in his left leg near the knee cap, the other in his chest dangerously close to his heart. He pulls the one near his left knee cap with ease, not much blood came out of it. But the one near his heart was deeply embedded more than he thought it was and when he removed it, blood came gushing out as he yelled out placing a hand over it trying to stop the bleeding. He could tell it had hit one of the main arteries and managed to go deep enough to cut open his lung just enough for blood to get in;

He starts coughing trying to catch his breath, but ends up coughing up blood. He looks over at Juanita and smiles at her, and remembers telling her that one day she would best him, and she had. To think he would tease her about being beat by a GIRL, let alone the one he loved in the whole village.

Though truth be told, he was holding back some, and had been the last couple of hours. Sure he was giving most of it to her. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, and if either of them survived this mess, when she found out he was holding back like always, this time she WOULD kill him. He laughs to himself thinking how ironic that would be.

He kept watching Juanita and could see she was tiring out now. But in her eyes he could see so much hurt and anger in them with the intent to kill him for something he knew nothing about, or what was really going on. What DID she see that made her hate him so much to the point she literally wanted him dead? He keeps thinking when at last some deep foggy memory pops up from two nights before.

"_**He had gone out with his team mates after doing a mission with them. Juanita was invited but said she wanted to hang out with her new friends and do a little shopping in the Marble Zone why they were there before they headed home the next day. Saying she would see him later. That day Corina was with him and the guys they had gone out to get drinks and celebrate a job well done;**_

_**They had stayed out late that night drinking. He vaguely remembers one of the guys handing him a new drink just as his glass was empty. He remembered seeing Corina looking at him with lust in her eyes, and something more, he didn't know what, but she had a big smile on her face, thinking nothing of it at the time, and just guessing it was because of their victory.**_

_**He nodded at her and held his glass up to her and she did it back. When he took a drink he found it had an odd taste to it but didn't think anything of it at the time, putting it off as a new flavor. When it was time to head back to their hotel she had offered to help him back due to him feeling more drunk then he normally would. It was like he was on some kind of strange planet, and not on Mobius. **_

_**He vaguely remembers her laughing at something he said as they walked backed back. The next thing he could remember was waking next to her the next morning both were naked and he could smell her heat on her and him. Then it dawned on him. That morning when he got up and went to the sliding doors trying to remember what had happened, he sees a bag on the balcony. he opens the door and looks inside it and finds a little number in it;**_

_**He takes it inside and takes it out holding it up. He sees the tag on it and the size on it. He knew there was no way this was Corina's; it was too small for her, and the color of it wouldn't suit her at all, but it would Juanita because he remembered saying it was his favorite color and it looked good on her. Then it had hit him hard in the gut. Juanita had seen them. But when? That morning or the night before?" **_He understood now why she hated him to the point where she wanted him dead. He did something he didn't remember doing and that something was mating with another girl when he promised it would be her first one day.

He looks at her and then away ashamed he didn't remember. When he looked back all he could do was say two words that meant nothing to her right now."

I'm sorry.

Juanita looks at him in surprise. He just told her he was sorry. Did this mean that he knew what was going on like she thought? Standing there panting from their fight, she knew she couldn't back out or stop now, the laws of The Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku forbade it. But it didn't matter, he had hurt her and it was the last straw.

"_**She remembered what she saw that night two nights ago, when on her way back to the hotel. They had just finished a mission and everyone wanted to celebrate. Covin and the guys wanted to head out for drinks, why her and her new friends from the Marble Zone wanted to take her out shopping before they left.**_

_**They invited Corina along but she had declined saying that she wanted to go for drinks instead. Thinking nothing of it at the time they said their farewells and she had told Covin she would see him later. The guys Oohed at him, teasing him, causing them both to blush. She turned around and walked off with her friends close behind. She didn't care what they thought. Tonight would be the night him and her got together. But first she wanted to get something super special to make it happen.**_

_**Her new friends told her of a place that would have what she would need. They took her to it and she ended up coming out of the shop with a nice little number in a beautiful sparkling sky blue color, that Covin said looked good on her, and it was his favorite color. She tells her new friends thank you and heads to the hotel everyone was staying at that night. She thought she would surprise him by heading up to his balcony of his room and sneak in and put it on and be ready for him when he got back. **_

_**But as fate can be a cruel unforgiving tramp, it had other ideas for her that night. When she had gotten there she could hear sound coming from his room. She leaned against the wall and slowly looked in, and what she saw all but broke her heart. On his bed was Corina and Covin was taking her from behind, rutting her as if his life depended on it. She could hear Corina telling him to go deeper into her and take her first heat from her. **_

_**She could hear him telling her he would do just that as he kept going. The whole time Juanita was there listening to it as silent tears fall as she hears Corina tell him something as he kept fucking her.**_

_**Oh Covin I'm glad we're together at last now, and were finally mated. I been wanting this for so long, and you feel so good in me. I love you so much Covin, and I can't wait for our eggs to come. I know they will look beautiful, and just wait till that tramp Juanita finds out about us and how we've been seeing one another for a long time now. Am I right?**_

_**What Covin said next turned her blood to ice and her heart to stone. **_

_**Yeah, your right baby. Oh god I love you Corina. I'm so glad we're together as well at last too. I can't believe we waited this long. I never liked that stupid bitch Juanita at all. **_

_**She remembers watching them as he leaned over her and they started kissing and she could see Corina looking right at her as if she knew she was there the whole time. It broke her heart to the point she dropped her bag and gasped out covering her mouth as she stepped back. She remembers him looking her way but what she didn't see was how glassed over his eyes where, only saw her looking at them as they had sex that night. She turns around, forgetting the bag and the contents in it and she jumps off the balcony and runs off into the night and off for home. **_

_**Her friends try to stop her to see what was wrong as they saw her leaving town, but she didn't even see them all she remembered was running non stop home and making it back home in the very early morning hours. Once there she closes her door and cries herself to sleep. Her sister and mother tried the next day to see what was wrong but she wouldn't answer for anyone, not her father."**_

Her eyes harden as she looks at him and with one final push off from where she was now she had him. She would end him here and now. She didn't care if everyone in the village hated her or not. He would not be forgiven for what he did to her. Taking her Katana she aims it right at him where he fell from their last couple of hits as they remembered their own story of what had happened. He stands up, barely able to hold himself upright any more but ends up trying anyway.

He was badly hurt, and blood kept leaking into his lung and was making it hard to breath. This would be now or never. He pushes off for one final time and aims his battle claws at her. But before the death blow could be given, a bright ball of red light stops their final attack and with a burst of power, it sends them both backwards. Juanita goes flying back into a base of a tree branch and lands on it face first, why Covin flies backwards into a tree trunk and lands on top of the roof to someone's home as blood starts to pool around him and darkness takes hold of him.

Salma stands where she's watching as she and many others cover their eyes from the bright red light that ended up stopping the battle. As the light dies down a figure could be seen. There, flapping her powerful wings was Micha…

She had finally stopped the fighting before it was too late….

_**Looks like the fighting between lovers has ended. But will either survive to see the next dawn? Will Micha bring an end to this lover spat and find her own fault of staying behind and letting Shadow and Manic go off on their own? **_

_**What will Team Shadow Rose do now they know when the Blood Red Moon will be here in a year's time? And how will they find their way to Guardian Hill in Empire City?**_

_**What will Regina say to Kayla after finding out the The Organization Of The Ancient Order Of The Crimson Fang needs her help? Will she say yes? Or will he declined the leader and old friends call for help. **_

_**What will happen with Hooligans? Micha's younger brother's and sisters? What new trickery will they come up with?**_

_**Who is this person that Regina and Kayla were talking about that is the Guardian of Light and Hope? And why is Alexei Sacha Vandercroft involved as well. **_

_**Find this and so much more out in Chapter 5 Scouting around and Mystic Town. Act 5.**_

_**Fun Facts YAY! **_

_**1\. The Hooligans. As stated the Hooligans consist of quadruplets**_ _**siblings. Legen being the oldest, Mallory second oldest, Boba then Lulu as the youngest. They all look alike even though they are not true identical twins. There are some characteristics to each of them if one was to really look. This will be told how in the next act.**_

_**2\. The Hooligans, again… so yeah the reason they're called The Hooligan's is because they love getting into trouble when they can. They take after their Father, but mother too. Just like their father there Mercenaries and Treasure Hunters. But unlike their father they don't have the cold blooded heart he did to get what they want. They're more like their mother Kayla. Their good kids, but like with all teenagers they love causing trouble for everyone around them, this is how they got their Nickname, and how in away they continued on with carrying their father's Team Name legacy.**_

_**3\. Madam Volkov. Now I know the story she told took a lot up but it was necessary. I got that idea from a story told from a fan based Pokemon called Pokemon Rejuvenation. In one chapter it tells how light and dark came to be and how they wanted more in life. I figured why not use that same concept here and tell my own story on how things came to be and how the Black Arms came about. So yeah.. it was needed. **_

_**4\. Crystal The Chaos Crystal Chao. Crystal was one of those random things. I needed something to help the story along and could be of help in some way. Micha was going through a shit load and needed a friend who was going through the same stuff kind of. So I figured why not a little Chao that was different then the rest and was getting picked on by the others. So I came up with such a concept, but with a little twist. Thus I used the idea of the Chaos Shards that are used in G.U.N's robots from the game. I also remember how in some places on Angel Island there are some hidden Chaos Emerald deposits as well. So I figured why not combine it all into a cool cave where there are Chaos Crystals all around and when a Chao egg is laid near such a spot it becomes a Chaos Crystal Chao, who when it becomes an adult over time has its own Chaos Powers. What these will be, I don't know just yet or if it will happen.**_

_**5\. Jax. I'm sure you're wondering about him huh? Don't worry I haven't fully forgotten him yet. I think I'll be bringing him back next act for a short but he's still alive and well and not been "ROBOTIZED".least not yet xD. But no he's still around just egghead Jr. has him doing OTHER things right now. So will be seeing what he's up to soon.**_

_**6\. The Organization Of The Ancient Order Of The Crimson Fang. Or for a more sillier mouth full way… * takes a deep breath* TOOTAOOTCF :3 yeah, I know it comes out funny xDDD. So anyway. As stated it was created long before Shadow's time and has been around. It wasn't called the big long name, till after his creation and they found out he was the "CHOSEN" one to save all of Mobius, Since Sonic is an old man now and his kids and Shadow himself can run rings around him.**_

_**7\. You're all probably thinking… "hey CJ the title is called Scouting around and Mystic town so why haven't they been doing any scouting around yet?" Don't worry they will. Just all this has to happen before they can, once they meet Micha's mother and get more info they need they will. You should know the saying. Work before Play. So yeah. All in due time. Plus I have yet to come up with any new Extreme Gear Characters yet and no one wishes to help me on DeviantART when I asked for help, so I'm on my own right now. So we will see how it goes.**_

_**8\. The whole Special Black Ops 7 game. I don't know if that really is a thing or not. I just threw it out there after Birch Eris and Avery were playing it and kicking Birch's ass. XD so yeah. Don't know if that's a real game thing or not.**_

_**9\. Manic Acorn. Yes I know what you are all thinking. Since like chapter 4 or somewhere of chapter 3 or WHATEVER… I was spelling , as in Prince Manic from Sonic Underground, with Manik, as in Manik Acorn. That's my bad and since idk which chapter I started him in, and am too lazy to go back and find out, I'm just gonna stick with Manic, instead of Manik like it should be. Either that or I'll try and make sure from here on out to spell his name right so as to not confuse everyone from the REAL Prince Manik Acorn as from the comics so sorry about that.**_

_**10\. Regina. as i been stating in other acts and chapters Regina is a VIXEN, thus a FEMALE fox, but like Regie is PANSEXUAL. there for though a female she, she as described with a bit more of a masculine built like that of a guy, but has the feminine features. o it is more than likely i'll be portraying her as such there for, saying his or him, instead of HER or SHE. even tho most of her friends will be saying Miss, this or Mrs that or w/e. don't like the confusion OOOOOO Plucky Ducky well. :3**_

_**Well for now this CJ signing off, and sending you Peace, Love and a lot of hugs. Stay cool my crew, and keep watch for more upcoming stories. I got a few running around my head. I'm going to start soon why my editor/friend takes a look into the others. Night all.**_


	11. IMPORTANT NOTES RED PLEASE

**SO A BIT OF AN UPDATE HERE GANG. I KNOW MY DARK ERIS SAGA IS A BIT MESSY WITH GRAMMAR AND SUCH. I AM HAVING MY "ADOPTIVE" :P NANA I KNOW IN REAL LIFE AND WHO ALSO USES FANFIC FOR HER STORIES, CHARLEE56, TO LOOK EVERYTHING OVER VIA THE GRAMMAR DEPARTMENT. SHE'S SLOWLY GOING EVERYTHING AND WORKING TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING'S OK.**

**SHE IS WORKING ON CHAPTER 2 RIGHT NOW AS WE SPEAK. SHE EVEN DID A FEW TINNY TINY CHANGES I LOVED TO MAKE IT MORE FUN AND A BIT MORE COMICAL HERE AND THERE. SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME IF YOU ALL WOULD.**

**I ALREADY HAVE 5 CHAPTERS UP AND GOING AND I WISH TO WAIT A BIT TILL WE, ME AND MY NANA CHARLEE, HAVE SOME OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS FIXED UP A BIT BETTER. SO DO NOT WORRY THE DARK ERIS SAGE IS STILL GOING. I MAY POST A NEW CHAPTER VERY SOON. ****MAY EVEN DO A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL AS WELL JUST TO SEE HOW IT GOES.**

**ALSO ON ANOTHER NOTE I AM ALSO WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY NOW CALLED, KNOTHOLE HIGH. I NEEDED NEW IDEAS AND THEN SOME TO HELP ME THINK OF THINGS IT'S BEEN WORKING TO AND HAVE GOTTEN MY CREATIVE JUICES GOING AGAIN.**

**I WANT TO TRY AND AT LEAST GET FIVE CHAPTERS UP AND GOING WITH IT BEFORE I GET BACK TO TDES TO SEE WHERE IT WILL GO FROM THERE. I NOTICE MY WRITING AND GRAMMAR HAS BEEN IMPROVING SOME AND I WANNA STICK WITH IT.**

**I NOW GOT A BRAN NEW HP LAPTOP SO NO MORE BRATTY KEYBOARD, JUST STUPID ME MESSING UP WITH THINGS WHY I STUDY OTHER PEOPLES STUFF ALL OVER THE NET FOR IDEAS AND THEN SOME XD. YEEEAH... THEIR STUFFS BEEN HELPING ME OUT A LOT HEHE. SO RIGHT-O LIKE SONIC WOULD SAY...**

**"I GOTTA JUICE" **

**AND I WILL KEEP YOU POSTED ON MORE UPCOMING CHAPTERS AND MORE. SO SENDING YOU PEACE LOVES AND A LOT OF HUGS MY PEEPS. SO KEEP IT REAL OUT THERE AND STAY SAFE. LOVE CJ!**


	12. Chapter 5 Act 5

**(So a small update to all my readers. DON'T FREAK OUT OR START A WORLD WIDE PANIC! I'M STILL HERE AND HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE DARK ERIS SAGA! I PROMISE I PROMISE! no I really haven forgotten at all. I just need a break from it to get ideas going and get a new story going as well. It doesn't have an original name or anything but it's called Knothole High. I do hope you will all check it out. I also been reading a lot of other Sonic/Shadow The Hedgehog fanfics as well to get the juices flowing. I just finished one called, Let's Go Home by Nothin'Fancy. Tho said idk if they're ever going to finish it or have on their tumblr page I really hoped so I've been getting a lot of great ideas and inspiration from it. But now I think it's high time I added a new part this The Dark Eris Saga. So I do hope you will all enjoy it.**

**Lastly from here on out so no one gets confused any longer I will be changing Micha and Micha's names. They will still be the same just worded differently so for now on it will be like so…**

**Micha (Me-kah)**

**and Mica (My-Kah.)**

**Mica will be Quick Shot, Micha's missing twin brother.**

**As I stated I did a GRAVE ERROR with Manik and had been using his predecessor name Manic and didn't catch it till LAST chapter xP well I'll be trying to remember to spell it right from here on out. So wish me luck.**

**Lastly the Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku, Or The Warriors Be Fall-meant Of The Ninetailed Fox. DON'T GO PATRONIZING ME PEOPLE XD. I used google "TRANSLATE'' for it and the first time I used it it gave me that. Thing is, I think I used Japanese to English translation and it gave me that. But when I looked it up again it gave me something about old men getting mad at CUCUMBERS:/ so yeah… whatever… so blame google translate for that and let's just "PRETEND" it really said that when I looked it up hahahahahahahahahaha.**

**And here we go!**

_The last time we left, we were in the Shinobi village with Micha where the old laws were set in place as the battle between Covin and Juanita raged on. Juanita had called forth a Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku, or The Be Fall-meant of the Ninetailed Fox. She had chosen the most severe penalty that hadn't been used since the Fist Bride of the village and hadn't been used since the 6th Bride of the village. Juanita had chosen DEATH, for Covin's betrayal to her. Her sister Salma, the new Bride of the Shinobi Village watched on unable to do anything due to the ancient laws placed on her. But the law only stated that only villagers couldn't interfere with the Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku, but it never said anything about a visitor or outsider. So taking things into her own hands after having enough of this senseless fighting Micha rushes to stop the battle before the final hit could be dealt. She had managed to stop them, but was she too late to do so? Are Covin and Juanita still alive or are they too late to save? And what of Shadow and Manik? How are the faring now that they know that Micha never went into the Forbidden Zone? What will they do without her to back them up? Find out in today's chapter_

**CHAPTER 5**

**SCOUTING AROUND AND MYSTIC TOWN…**

_**ACT 5.**_

**20:15pm In The Heart Of The Shinobi Village**

Her eyes harden as she looks at him and with one final push off from where she was now she had him. She would end him here and now. She didn't care if everyone in the village hated her or not. He would not be forgiven for what he did to her. Taking her Katana she aims it right at him where he fell from their last couple of hits as they remembered their own story of what had happened. He stands up, barely able to hold himself upright any more but ends up trying anyway.

He was badly hurt, and blood kept leaking into his lung and was making it hard to breath. This would be now or never. He pushes off for one final time and aims his battle claws at her. But before the death blow could be given, a bright ball of red light stops their final attack and with a burst of power, it sends them both backwards. Juanita goes flying back into a base of a tree branch and lands on it face first, why Covin flies backwards into a tree trunk and lands on top of the roof to someone's home as blood starts to pool around him and darkness takes hold of him.

Salma stands where she's watching as she and many others cover their eyes from the bright red light that ended up stopping the battle. As the light dies down a figure could be seen. There, flapping her powerful wings was Micha…

She had finally stopped the fighting before it was too late.

Everyone watches on, holding their breath as they wait to see what would happen next. Covin and Juanita were both down for the count. Salma looks on at Micha, as do many other eyes. There was barely a whisper or breath among the crowd and watching bi-sanders. Micha flaps her powerful winds hovering in place as she pants hard, as if she ran a cross country race. She looks around at everyone and then to Salma. The look in Salma's said it all and she nods to Micha mouthing…. _Thank You…_ to her as she holds up her hand and yells out…

_**THE Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku HAS BEEN STOPPED! AND BY THE ANCIENT LAWS I HEREBY CALL FORTH A DRAW, AND THERE FOR THE Senshi wa kyūbiko no daraku WILL END HERE AND NOW, AND BOTH PARTIES WILL BE GIVEN THE MEDICAL ATTENTION THEY NEED. ONCE BOTH PARTIES HAVE RESTED UP ENOUGH I WILL LATER DECIDE WHAT TO DO THEN!**_

_WHAT?! NO! I WONT...ALLOW THIS...TO HAPPEN! HE WILL BE…..TAKEN OUT!…._

Juanita slowly gets up, staggering to her feet panting hard. She stumbles and falls back down again but on her second attempt she manages to get back on shaky legs. Panting hard she holds her Katana at the ready. She looks over and Covin and growls.

I will NOT allow you to take this from me SISTER! I won't stand by and let him get away with this!

ENOUGH! THIS FIGHTING HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! YOUR BOTH FATALLY WOUNDED AND NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION! YOU TRY ANYTHING I'LL TAKE YOU OUT MYSELF JUANITA, AND I REALLY DO NOT WISH TO DO THAT!

YOU BITCH! YOU DARE TO DEFY ME!?

THAT IS ENOUGH SISTER! STAND DOWN NOW OR I WILL HAVE TO INVOKE THE BINDING JUJITSU ON YOU!

Juanita looks over to her sister and growls at her annoyed. Gritting her teeth she speaks to her.

You would DARE use that on me sister?! Just because you're the oldest and the new Bride of the Village don't mean that you can do this to your own flesh and blood.

She starts to laugh slowly and softly till it reaches an octave that makes her sound like a mad woman. This unsettles everyone. Micha, Salma, Rutan, Espio and Liza to the core. Something was not right and now that the fighting had stopped Espio, more than anything saw this now. Micha looked worried as she flew over to Covin and stood her ground to protect him. He was in real bad shape and she was worried about him.

_Titch…_ Your going to try and to protect that worthless PIG?! HA HA Hahahahahahaaa….. how PATHETIC are you Micha? You who questions herself about being with a man she only met a few days ago. Who told some SOB story about losing everything dear to her and how lucky I am to have it. When in truth and reality I don't have ANYTHING! All I ever wanted in life what to have what my sister had!

I wanted to be the Bride to the village! I wanted to lead it and show my father and mother how strong I truly am! I wanted to lead us to victory against the Arachnid clan, the Lighting clan all of them! But I was never given the chance to! And WHY WAS THAT YOU MAY ASK YOURSELF!?

BECAUSE OF COVIN THAT'S WHY! EVER TIME I GOT THE CHANCE TO PROVE MYSELF TO MY FAMILY TO BRING THEM HONOR HE WOULD RUIN IT ALL. THEN I FIND OUT THAT THREE NIGHTS AGO HE WENT AND BETRAYED ME AND FUCKED THAT WORTHLESS SKANK CORINA, WHEN HE PROMISED ME THAT WE WOULD MEET UP LATER THAT NIGHT! EVERY TIME I TURN AWAY HE'S BEING HOUNDED BY EVERY PIECE OF TRASH IN THE VILLAGE, AND I'M LEFT ON THE SIDELINES TO WATCH ON AS HE BETRAYS ME EVERY DAY JUST TO HANG OUT WITH THEM. HE THROWS ME AWAY FOR THEM LEADING ME ALONG AS IF I WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A LOST KITTEN! BUT NOW THAT HE AND CORINA WILL BE HAVING CHILDREN SOON I END IT HERE!

Everyone who could hear her gasped out. Salma looked on at her sister with shock on her face and understood now what was going on now.

But before she could answer, Juanita went on.

AND NOW YOU WISH TO DENY ME MY _**PREY!?**_ IF YOUR ALLOWING THAT, THAN YOUR AGAINST ME NOT WITH ME, AND FOR THAT _**YOU**_ DEAR SISTER _**MUST PAY WITH YOUR OWN LIFE!**_

Before anyone knew what was going on, Juanita pushes off with a tremendous amount of speed and power from where she was and all but leaves a dent in the branch of where she was and raises her Katana and heads right for her sister. Her sister Salma was taken by surprise by this, and with how fast Juanita was going she didn't have time to register what was going on. But before Juanita could aim her Katana at her and take her out there comes a shout from behind Juanita.

STUNNING STAR BLAST!

Two shots could be heard and before anyone knew it they hit Juanita in the back. Electrical currents shoot throughout Juanita and shock her. It takes her off guard and within moments she starts to fall from nearly 300 feet from where she was when she attacked her sister. Micha sees this and starts to fly to her as fast as she could but it was a rainbow of colors that ended up saving her. Micha stops mid flight and looks on as a _THUD_ could be heard as everyone looks on as a dust cloud rises and slowly falls to the ground.

COVIN!? JUANITA?!

It was Rutan who had called out and within moments he was out the window and jumping over the balcony and gliding to where they had landed. Salma and her parents use their Jujitsu and hurry over as well. Micha lands and looks on and waits. The dust cloud finally settles down and they could see that Covin had saved Juanita, but at a near deadly price. As everyone runs over Salma gaps out, Liza and Espio stop in mid run just as Rutan lands and stands next to his wife Salma.

Oh shit!

No….

JUANITA!?

COVIN!

Everyone calls out as Micha runs over to them, her wings folded in and she stops and the sight before her was none too pretty. Juanita was laying on top of Covin as he held her in his arms. But the shocking part wasn't that. It was the fact that a pool of blood was slowly sprouting around them. Rutan was the first to run over to them and take hold of Juanita and move her off Covin. Salma takes hold of her sister as her father and mother come running over. Espio holds onto Liza as she cries. Micha looks on in shock as not knowing what to do or say. Or how to even help, for there in his chest sticking right through his right side where his liver and kidney were at.

Rutan gently holds Covin up trying to get him to wake up. But with a small puncture wound in his lung and blood seeping into it and now Juanita's Katana in him it was looking bad.

Thinking fast, Micha runs over to Covin and pulls out the Katana fast and picks him up. He laid limp in her arms as she took to the air, thankful for the power and extra strength she was given.

QUICKLY! WHERE'S THE HOSPITAL HERE?!

Down that way off on main st, and Shadow way! BUT HURRY MICHA! WE WILL MEET YOU THERE SOON!

Espio yells at her and not needing to be told twice she flies off using her new found speed and ends up there in less than 5 minutes. She bursts through the doors of the hospital and yells out for help. Within moments, medical Shinobi comes running in and takes hold of Covin and rushes him to the ER. One of the Medical Shinobi sees he is covered in blood and looks worried.

Miss are you alright? Do you need any help?

It's his, not mine just hurry! And send a medical team to the town square right away there's another person hurt as well and in bad shape. It's the Bride's sister.

Looking in shock at Micha the Medical Shinobi wasted no time in sending out a team right away. Micha leads the way and their there in no time.

MICHA!?

Everyone yells out at once as the EMT works to get Juanita to the ER as well. Espio and Lisa go with them as Rutan and Salma stay back for the time being.

Thank you Micha for your help.

Micha stands where she was barely hearing Rutan as she stands stiff he senses picking up on something. Something wasn't right at all. Now that everything had settled down she felt something was off. Salma picks up on her stance and places a gentle hand on her left shoulder and softly speaks to her as Rutan watches on.

Micha? Micha what is it?

Somethings not right?

What do you mean?

Don't you FEEL IT? SENSE it?

Salma looks at her then to Rutan and tilts her head. He shakes his unsure what she meant.

Micha, can you tell us what is going on?

Rutan asks her.

It was something Espio said before, about him feeling that something has been off for the last few months with Covin and Juanita, and how this Corina is somehow part of it and how he told me about some scrolls and how they did things to everyone causing a war to break out between the two clans of Shinobi. Which in turn made your daughter run away because she did something that wasn't her fault.

Salma and Rutan look at one another as Salma removes her hand off her shoulder and looks on.

Daddy told you everything?

Yes he did. He was trying to make me feel better and I think I now understand what is going on. Not just here but with me as well. But before I can go help Shadow and Manik, I'm needed here right now.

What do you mean Micha?

Rutan asks her.

You're all Shinobi right? Trained in the art of ninjutsu and more right?

Yes….that's….right?

Salma was confused by her question for some reason and it bothered her. She looked at Rutan and he shrugs, shaking his head. He was just as confused by it.

Micha, what are you going on about?

I may not know much about the ways of the Ninja. But I do know when one has had the wool pulled over their eyes to cover something up.

Wait? Are you saying that someone could have cast a concealment Jutsu?

That is EXACTLY what I am saying.

How do you know this to be true Micha?

Rutan asks her.

She looks at him giving one of her trademark cocky overconfident smirks as she looks at him from the corner of her eyes as she points a thumb to herself.

Simple Rutie. YOU'RE in the presence of the best Hunts-woman and Bounty Hunter this side of Mobius, and I ain't about to let my new prey go this easily.

Rutan looks at her and smiles at her. She was cute, and cocky, something that reminded him of himself back in the day. Nodding he places a hand on her shoulder and looks out over main street.

What do you need us to do Micha?

Well since I'm not a Shinobi like Salma here it's her help we will be needing.

Name it Micha.

Is there a way to lift a concealment jutsu? One that can cover the whole village?

Why yes there is. But it will take me a few moments to gather my men to do it.

Then get started now. Afterwards leave everything else to me. I'll find out who did this and take them down.

Salma wastes no time in calling her elite group to her. She tells them what is going on and they set about trying to find something out. After an hour one of her men comes back and tells her something. Nodding she reports to Rutan and Micha.

Well?

They said they didn't find anything. At most just a couple of trainees working on their technique.

Did you send them to go see Covin and Juanita?

I did but with them being in ICU right now they couldn't get in. but one of the doctors did check and they said nothing was out of the ordinary.

What of the Elders?

I doubt they would find anything. But I am now starting to worry a bit.

Then why do I feel so...OFF… for some reason?

Taking to the air, Micha flaps in place a 150 in the air and looks around. She knew something was off, she could feel it now. Something dark….DEADLY almost. Waiting in the shadows to pounce on it's next bit of prey. Narrowing her eyes, she lets her instincts take over. Something she only did when something confused her. It was right then and there when it dawned on her what was going on. She heard it before she felt it and Salma yells at her as Rutan takes a battle stance.

MICHA!?

YEAH I KNOW, I KNOW! I HEAR IT TO!

SALMA, MICHA LOOK OUT!

Rutan pounces on Salma knocking her down to the ground why Micha was thrown backwards. She opens her wings up wider to slow her down as she covers her face from a devastating demonic wind blast. People that had yet to head back inside started yelling and screaming as the blast of wind threw everything and one every which way.

SALMA?!

DADDY?!

Espio what are you doing here?!

Rutan asks him.

I felt a dark present unlike I never felt before and I came here at once. Your mother is back at the hospital still safe for the time being.

Father, what was that I just felt now?

I do not know? But nothing good. MICHA?! YOU ALRIGHT UP THERE?!

YEAH I AM. I'M COMING DOWN HOLD ON!

Micha flies on down but as she does she is hit with something and sent flying into a nearby establishment. The front of the wall of the shop, she was thrown into, breaks into chunks and splinters as tables and chairs are damaged as she hits another wall forcing the air out of her lungs. She goes crashing down to the floor of the shop as she tries to regain her vision and breath.

MICHA!?

Rutan, Espio and Salma call out in union as they go running to her to make sure she is alright.

The...chaos WAS THAT just now?!

Growing as Rutan and Espio help her up why Salma watches on standing her ground should whatever it was that attacked Micha should attack again. Before anyone could say anything there comes a sound to their left and the Elder Seer stands there with both her hands on her cane.

This is very bad.

Elder Seer?

We saw something in the smoke just as you and the prince left our chambers. We saw a darkness showing itself before us and here in our village. Something that has not seen the light of day since our founding fathers time, long before Angel Island became one with the heavens.

Elder Seer what do you mean?

What I mean Elder Espio is that a great darkness has been unleashed.

The Elder Seer looked at Espio and her face looked grim and dark as she spoke.

Someone has let the Shadow Kyuubi Jinjuko.

WHAT!? But I thought that was an old wives tale!?

You thought wrong Espio. There was always a reason why we wanted our children and our children's children to know of such things. We knew one day it could become REALITY. Now THINK ESPIO! REMEMBER THE TALES I THOUGHT YOU WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG! YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS! HURRY NOW BEFORE JINJUKO COMES BACK!

Growling low Espio thinks fast trying to remember the old tales from his childhood. After a few moments something comes back to him and he looks up at Micha and yells at her.

MICHA! DO YOU HAVE A MOVE THAT CAN SHINE LIGHT IN A DARKENED PLACE?!

Light?

Growling and baring her fangs Micha thinks and she gets an idea right away. Taking out her guns she shoots them down main street just as everyone was running to hide.

BALLISTIC STARLIGHT BLAST!

A multitude of shots were fired off, everyone shining as bright as a comet shooting threw the night sky and just as bright. The zoom down main street combines into one shot and they hit their mark. An unseen force. It lets out a roar of pain and shows itself.

BY THE HOKAGE'S OF OLD! THE STORIES WHERE TRUE ALL ALONG AND I NEVER THOUGHT I'D LIVE TO SEE THIS DAY!

QUICKLY SHOT IT RIGHT WHERE IT'S HEART IS NOW BEFORE IT HAS TIME TO RECOVER!

BRIDE OF THE CONSENT VIGIL WE'VE FOUND SOMETHING!

Salma looks over to who was calling to her as she looks back to Jinjuko as Micha flies head on at the beast.

MICHA, WATCH OUT FOR IT'S TAILS!

Without thinking Rutan runs in just behind her and in her shadow as he jumps into the air and slams the Shadow Kyuubi's tails out of the way just as it tries to attack her with them. Ir roars out as Micha readies another Ballistic Starlight Shot at it.

KEEP IT BUSY RUTAN, WHY I TRY AND AIM FOR ITS HEART!

WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING YOU DAFT WEASEL-WOLF!

Micha looks down at him and cocks a half smile at him as she flies up higher into the air and aims her guns right at the Kyuubi as Rutan attacks it from below. As she readies another shot something hits her from behind and knocks her down to the grown hard leaving a crater where she fell.

THINK AGAIN YOU MEDDLING BITCH! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO INTERFERE ANYMORE THAN YOU HAVE!

Groaning out, Micha slowly lifts herself up and holds herself up with one hand why using her other hand she places it on her head shaking it trying to get the ringing in her ears to stop.

W-what the hell was that?

Lady Manchester!?

Micha looks up as she sees someone holding out their hand to her. She takes hold of it and holds onto the Chameleon before her to steady herself.

Easy Lady Manchester.

Who are you?

I'm Kage second in command of the Elite Squadron and Younger brother to Covin. Salma Sent me and a few of my men down here to help you and Rutan. She told me your to lead us and give us orders to take out the Shadow Kyuubi Jinjuko.

Micha stands up, not feeling steady as she looks around.

For starters find out what the fucking CHAOS HIT ME! I don't take kindly to being blindsided like that and they're going to PAY FOR IT!

What of the Kyuubi?

I'll deal with it just to find out who got the best of me NOW!

Right away Lady Manchester!

With that Kage was gone in a flash as Micha took to the air. When she was hit from behind she had lost her guns. Growling she draws her swords and readies to attack the Kyuubi on.

HEY FLEABAG, UP HERE!

MICHA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?

Without answering Rutan she flies at Mach 3 and heads right for the Kyuubi's tails. She slices right through three of them with ease and it roars out as it turns around and swipes at her with it's massive paws and razor sharp claws. She manages to fly out of the way in time but not before she was hit once more from behind.

I TOLD YOU BITCH TO STAY OUT OF THIS!

This time Micha manages to keep hold of her swords as she was hit from behind again, but this time she had back up as Kage comes from out of nowhere and uses his jujitsu and a cloud of smoke surrounds everything revealing who it was that attacked Micha.

GAAH! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON!?

I found you now!

From his advantage point, Kage takes out his Kunai and throws them hitting the target causing them to cry out. Deep gashes open up and start to bleed as the figure growls and points at Kage.

JINJUKO ATTACK KAGE NOW!

Jinjuko looks over and with his blood red eyes he spots Kage and growls as he jumps into the air and onto the nearby building and runs after Kage. Kage sees him coming and at the last moment he vanishes and reappears close to Micha on a rooftop and signals to her. She sees this and flies up to me and lands next to him.

What's going on Kage.

We found her.

HER!?

Yes, her. I managed to take her by surprise and wounded her. I don't know what kind of Jujitsu she's using but it's nothing I've seen before. As long as she doesn't get smart enough to use a healing Jutsu you can find her via the blood spatters, look.

Micha looks to where he's pointing and sees the bit of blood on the ground. She nods to him and gets ready to take off again.

Find me my guns now. I'm going to need them to take this dog down.

Right away Lady Manchester.

In a puff of smoke Kage is gone again and Micha takes to the air. Using the smoke from before as cover she heads right to where the woman was. Crossing her swords in front of her and without warning she strikes the woman causing her to fall out of the skies and down to the ground where another crater was formed by her.

THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH BLINDSIDING ME TWICE BITCH?! WELL THINK AGAIN! BECAUSE YOU'RE DEALING WITH A MANCHESTER, AND MANCHESTER WOMEN ARE NOT SO FORGIVING WHEN YOU DO THAT. SO GET READY BECAUSE YOUR GOING DOWN FOR ALL OF THIS BITCH!

HA HA HA HAAAA! YOU THINK I'M SCARED OF YOU CUNT? THINK AGAIN!

The woman stands up lowering her camouflage and reveals herself to everyone. Standing before them was a beautiful muted pastel pink panther chameleon, with peach, tan, and brown markings on her. Her eyes were a bright green color. Her hair was a soft orange color, tinted with just a tiny bit of pink. She chuckles as a stiff wind licks up blowing her hair around her like a banshee. She wore a vest with a pair of tight sport shorts with a crop top under the vest. Kage reappears near Micha and looks at the women before them.

CORINA!?

Ah Kage my dear, so good to see you again, and so soon after our return from our last mission, and my mating with Covin. HA HA HA HAAAAAAA…. Tell me Kage, just how IS your big brother doing right now? I saw Juanita give him quite the beating just now he he he….

YOU BITCH! YOUR BEHIND ALL OF THIS?!

Kage who is that?

Micha looks to Kage for answers.

Corina Nakamura, and next in line to the Nakamura family. It's her family, and some members from the Hitsuroya family that caused the war a few years ago that made Selena run away from home after she had hurt Elder Espio.

I see, and now she's trying to start a new war it looks like? But what does this DOG behind her have to do with anything?

I wish I knew. But it was what we found out just a bit ago. In short before you ask, the Shadow Kyuubi known as Jinjuko was sealed away long ago before our time. He was a devastating terror that would wreak havoc on villages. The Hokage's of old sealed him away in a hidden place, and now I guess Corina found it and unleashed him. But for what reason I don't know why. I can only guess is to take down Salma so that the treatment will be broken and war will start all over again.

Micha looks on at Carina and the Kyuubi, and wonders how Shadow and Manik were doing.

"_I hope you two are faring better than I am. Because I got my hands full here and can't come meet up with you right now. I hope you'll forgive me for abandoning you like this, and Shadow you can punish me in any way, shape or form after we meet up. I'm really sorry for everything."_

Without another thought Micha takes to the air once more and calling over her shoulder she heads right for Corina.

STOP STANDING THERE LIKE A FISH OUT OF WATER AND FIND ME MY GUNS NOW! ONCE I HAVE THEM I CAN FINISH THIS!

Kage looks at her and runs off to do as he is told without another word.

**IN THE FORBIDDEN ZONE…**

**23:00 hours.**

Shadow how much longer till where there? I thought for sure this was the way. Mount. Fate was just ahead of us. But now that it's dark everything looks the same.

Quit your whining Manik, and keep your wits about you. Where is being followed right now.

What?! For how long?

Manik stops walking and looks around him as if watching as if waiting for an attack.

Just come on. They have yet to do anything. They're merely only watching us for now. If they had tried any sooner I would have known about it.

But why watch us when we're out in the open and not attack us yet?

Manik catches up to Shadow and shakes his head.

Your guess is as good as mind bro. Could be there waiting for the right time to do so?

Well either way let's find a place to camp out. It's getting late.

What?! CAMP OUT? IN THE FORBIDDEN ZONE?!

Hey it's not my pick of the day either Manik, but we have little choice right now! So let's just find some place and try and get some sleep! I'll keep the first watch and you'll take the second watch.

OK, OK. Sheesh.

Growling Shadow leads the way as Manik stays behind him as they find a place for that night. They soon find someplace that looked safe enough for the time being and start a fire. Manik tries to get some sleep as Shadow keeps watch for part of the night.

As 2 am rolls around something catches Shadows ears. He had been dozing very lightly when some snickering sound could be heard, and someone, a girl, started whining. She smiles to himself and he takes to the Shadows leaving Manik alone as he heads off to follow them.

"_Aw come on guys why can't we go to sleep too? __I'm tired._

_SHH Lulu, or you'll wake them up._

_But I can't help it, we've been trailing them all day! And I'm tired, hungry and my feet are sore!_

_She's right Legen. Why don't we just sleep for now and finish trailing them tomorrow. _

_Forget it Mallory. Mom gave us a job to do and that was to follow them, and besides, Regina is counting on us as well. You know she came out of retirement just for this. It took a lot of convincing to do so."_

At the mention of Regina, Shadow's ears perk up and he heads deeper into the shadows. He takes the long way around, going down two blocks and comes back up behind them making sure he was undetected by them. As he gets closer to them something seems familiar to him about the three of them. As he watches something dawns on him and he could hear something behind him. He turns around but soon as he does he is met with a pair of boots right to the face that sends him flying backwards and up and over the three watching him. The three who were watching him and Manik tilt their heads up and watch as Shadow goes flying over them and lands, sliding across the ground. The figure who just bested Shadow stood in front of his siblings with his arms folded tapping his foot.

You three are idiots. No wonder Gigi wanted me to stay behind and watch you lot from the shadows.

BOBA!?

Sometimes I wonder why I'm not the leader of you lot. I got the smarts around here you know. Why you three have been arguing on whether to SLEEP or not, THIS bloke…

He throws a thumb over his shoulder at Shadow who was slowly coming to.

Was coming up from behind you lot.

The three look around their brother and over at Shadow and gulp.

Ah… Thanks Boba?

You can thank me later Mallory. Now come on let's get the other one.

Ah… WHAT other one?

They look to where Manik had been moments ago and tilt their heads. They stare at the spot where he was when the smaller girl eeps out.

Ah..guys….little help please….

They look behind them and they see their sister in Manik's arms as he holds her from behind with her arms pinned to the side. She looked flustered and was a bright red from blushing. The other three look at Manik and Mallory gulps at seeing who the other guy is traveling with Shadow was and her eyes light up as she gets a dreamy look on her face.

Oh… my…. CHAOS! IT'S YOU! YOUR PRINCES MANIK ACORN! Holy shit my friends said you were cute but never in my wildest dreams did I think you would THIS cute close up.

I KNOW RIGHT MAL MAL?! IT'S LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE?

The two boys groan out with annoyed looks on their faces as they roll their eyes and shake their heads at their sisters.

Really you two?

What Legen?

We came here to SPY on these blokes and your fawning over the blue one like some high school crush. That's just sickening.

Oh shut it Boba. If it was his sister you'd be doing the very same thing!

The two boy's blush a deep red as Manik calls over to Shadow.

Hey Shadow you alright dude? That was some kick in the face you took.

Yeah I'm fine, and when I find out which one did it, I'm going to do it right back and see HOW THEY LIKE IT!

Yo easy bro. They're not much older than I am from the looks of it.

Were fifteen

Boba states matter of factually.

See?

Ugh! FINE!

Shadow walks up to the other three and folds his arms as he bends down looking at them in a menacing way.

You three have five seconds to start talking before I beat the snot out of you.

They all gulp and before they could say anything someone yells from behind Manik.

TECHNO BEAT DOWN BLAST!

Shadow and Manik look up and behind them, as Lulu back kicks him in the lower parts and causing him to buckle over and hold his Emeralds as she gets out of his arms and jump up and out of the way with her siblings as both Manik and Shadow where send flying back with a powerful sound wave from someone.

The four land near the one who attacked Shadow and Manik smiling as they look up at the person.

Thanks Auntie Gigi.

Yeah thanks Aunt Regina?

I thought I told you lot to stay out of trouble, and NOT get caught.

Sorry Regina, but that was Mallory's fault.

How is it my fault?!

If you hadn't started whining and complaining they wouldn't have had us cornered like that!

Legen throws his arms up in the air yelling at his sister.

Enough you two. Right now lets deal with this lot. I was hoping to do this tomorrow but since I had to save your damned hides may as well start the special training now. You three know what to do!

Right Boba!

They go and jump into the air and land a bit a way's off from one another as Boba stays behind before heading off.

Regina I don't see my sister with them. I looked all over before meeting up with Legen, Mallory and Lulu. You sure we should be doing this now? You know what Mum said.

I know Boba, I know. Just remember what your Mum said. Don't tell the other three. But we need to make sure they are who they are. We can't risk not being wrong and you know it. There's too much of a risk.

I know Regina. But it's just….

I know Boba, and in time you'll have your chance to know more. I'm sure right now as we speak you sister is doing something of her own right now. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if she found out how close you all were and had some questions running through her head that was confusing her right now. But for now go and be ready. If you don't think you're up to it right now then lay back and wait and watch.

Thanks Regina.

No worries kid. Now get.

Nodding Boba runs off and out of the way as Regina looks at Shadow and Manik.

Listen you two. This is nothing personal here but I need to test both of you right now, to make sure you're the ones we're looking for.

Groaning out and shaking their head Shadow looks up at the Vixen narrowing his eyes and growling.

You alright Manik?

Yeah I am. But that was some blast she threw at us just now. My ears are STILL ringing.

Shadow stands up and slowly walks over to the vixen and stops about 30 feet from her. Manik joins him and looks at her as well.

Your Regina right?

Who wishes to know?

Your friend sent us. Reggie Craven.

Regina looks at him as her eyes widen.

He's….H's alright?

She looks at him in shock as she steps back a bit.

Did he… Did he look like himself? What I mean is….

She didn't know why this was bothering her. She knew the outcome of it all and what would happen. Reggie had told her what would happen. But even still she needed to know if he was alright or not.

Listen lady. We're still trying to figure everything out of what's going on. Of this Dark Queen and such. But last I saw of him he looked fine to me. If our friend was here she could back me up, but she's not. All I know is we were sent here to find the head of the Manchester family and seek out their help.

Nodding at him she takes on a battle stance and looks at them.

Thank you for telling me. But now I have to do this. So please forgive me.

TECHNO RAVERS BLAST!

A high pitch sound of the worst techno music goes blasting off in a sound wave that heads right for Shadow and Manik. Once it hits them they cover their ears and grimace in pain and cry out. Shadow calls for the Chaos Spear and ignoring the pain in his ears he throws it at Regina and she jumps out of the way of it forcing her to stop her attack.

CHAOS that was horrid. Like nails on a chalkboard.

Keep your wits about your Manik. We still have those kids to deal with as well.

Right.

Tell me Vixen. Why is it you need to fight us, if it's nothing personal?

Because it is the will of the Order.

You mean The Organization Of The Ancient Order Of The Crimson Fang?

The very one yes. In all truth your friend should have been here for it but I get the feeling that finding out the truth of how close her mother was has made her confused. Am I right?

You are yes, but what does Micha have to do with this?

It's a bit of a long story. One you should hear from Lady Manchester herself. To be honest I don't even WANT to fight at all. But I owe Kayla so much.

Then don't fight us. It really doesn't matter to me at all.

Thing is it matters to the Order. Not to say when the quintuplets found out about you, they really wanted to take you all on. But you're missing one.

Is there any way to avoid this at all? I'm not really in the mood to do any fighting. I just want to get what we need and leave.

Sorry Mate, but there is no other way at all.

Growling low he looks to Manik who in turn looked just as annoyed.

May as well get this over with.

So be it then. Ladies first.

Regina smiles at Shadow and presses a few things on her Digital DJ booth as she pulls down a pair of shades.

Oh darling I'm anything BUT a lady.

TECHNO REVERS BLAST!

A music cord wave could be seen glowing in a multitude of colors as it aims at Shadow and Manik. A techno beat could be heard from it as it comes in fast and hard. Shadow and Manik jump out of the way at the last second as it hits where they just were. It leaves a small crater as music notes of every kind blast up from where the crater was. Shadow flips into the air and lands on his feet as Manik lands on top of a beat up run down car.

Is that all you go FOX? Because I saw better.

Oh I'm just getting started love. Just you wait.

ARCANE BLAST!

Regina hits a few buttons on her Digital booth and turns up the sound as she sends a new wave of sound at Shadow putting all her focus on him. Shadow sees it coming and jumps into the air but the moment he does is he hit from the side and slammed right into a wall hard as winds pick up and hold him there. All he could do was hold his arms up as she attacked him. Manik sees Shadow in trouble and runs after Regina and jumps into the air to attack her when he is hit from the side by a set of battle claws.

DON'T EVEN TRY BLUE! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME AND MY SIBLINGS!

The one with the battle claws attacked again sending Manik flying across the ground.

You got The Hooligans to deal with now Blue. The names Lulu-Bell. I'm the youngest of the four and bearer of the Battle Claws. You wanna get to Gigi you'll have to get threw me first.

Manik slowly gets up, kneeling on his right knee as he rests his arm on his right chuckling and he glances out the corner of his left eye at Lulu flashing a cocky half grin.

Gotta say Lulu-Bell that's one nasty punch you got there with those claws of yours. But you forgot one thing kid.

Yeah what's that?

Manik points up chuckling again.

I got a friend as well.

Huh?

Lulu tilts her head at him in the most cute comical way and looks up. Moment she does her eyes go wide and her mouth falls open like a fish gasping for air and her ears fall back as she blinks a few times as she tries to put two and two together.

Oh….Shit…

Up in the air was Shadow in his power form. His wings flapped as he looked down at Lulu and an evil grin formed on his face as he tossed a small Chaos Sphere in his hand catching each time.

Lulu-Bell was it?

I...I should run now huh?

I'll give you a 15 second head start before I throw this at you.

Shadow cocks a grin at her as she nods and turns around and starts to run for it.

What do you think Manik? Should I give her a full 15 seconds?

PFFFT…. As if.

Didn't think so.

Chuckling, Shadow tosses the Chaos Sphere at Lulu and it hits the ground just right in front of her and grows in size causing her to stop as she yells out.

THAT WASN'T 15 SECONDS YOU JACK ASSSSSSSS!

At that moment the Chaos Sphere explodes and sends her flying back into a car where it knocks the air out of her for a moment.

LULU!? OH THAT IS YOU BASTARD!

**ZIP ZAP SHARP BLAST!**

Another of The Hooligans calls out as three arrows come flying out of nowhere and hit Shadow in the wings. But the moment they hit they break in two and Shadow looks down.

Oh Shit!

Was that to have been an attack kid?

Growling out, the one who had used the arrows calls out another attack.

FLAMING HADES ARROWS!

This time three flaming arrows come to life and grow in size as she shoots them at Shadow. Shadow looks mildly impressed before he vanishes out of the way and next to Manik. Just as he lands next to Manik the arrows make a u-turn and head back at Shadow who in turn looks surprised and he and Manik Both jump out of the way at the last minute as they hit the car they were on and explode.

SHIT, HOMING ARROWS?!

The girl rubs under her nose looking quite proud at herself as she gets a cock stance.

The Names Mallory. I'm the second oldest of The Hooligans, and my mastery is the Bow and Arrows! And what you just got a taste of where my Hades Fire Arrows. Homing arrows that never miss their mark and make my target run for their lives. You messed with the wrong Weasel-Wolf Boy's. No one, and I mean NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY LITTLE SISTER BUT ME AND ME ALONE!

HEY MALLORY YOU FORGOT ME YOU DOLT!

**SKY BLAST SHOT!**

A round of air bullets get shot off and they aim for Shadow and Manik both from behind and hit their mark forcing them to go flying. Then hit the ground and go sliding across it. They hold themselves up and hold their heads shaking it. Shadow was the first to recover and he gets up kneeling as he leans on a knee growling out.

Manik, hurry up and transform now. These brats may look like neophytes, but they have been trained.

You're telling me. But when did you change?

Some time when the Vixen had me up against the wall with her Arcane attack. I felt Micha even from here, power up. If she is in the Shinobi Village then something happened. But later on that changed now they are coming back for more!

Jumping into the air Shadow yells out.

CHAOS SPEAR!

He sends a multitude of Spears out at the kid who had hit him. He jumps out of the way in time and up and over next to Regina smiling as he points a thumb at himself.

The Names Legen! I'm the oldest of The Hooligans, and my specialty are the Guns! So get ready for a show tonight with the help of the Techno Queen Himself! REGINA WILDWOOD CRAVEN!

Regina slowly walks up to the Hooligans as she places a hand on his headphones as he sways to and fro as his tail swings about to a rhythm all its own. In front of him was his Digital DJ table as he had a few of his fingers on some keys and nobs. He pushes the sliders on them up some as he reaches over to the record player and scratches it and it makes a sick sound as lights from nowhere flare up and shine down on them all. His head was lowered as he bobs it to a beat over his headphones as he slowly looks up from behind his shades that had fallen low on his muzzle and he licks his lips slowly as he looks at Shadow and Manik.

As I said boys. I'm anything BUT a lady.

His Midnight blue and light purple eyes narrow at them as he cocks a grin flashing a set of fangs.

It's time to get the party started now, and don't think we'll be holding back. What you got was just a TASTE of what me and my Crew can do. Now how about we get this party started?!

Regina hits a few buttons on her DJ Table and a blast of Techno music blares to life as an attack is called forth.

**RAVERS COSMIC LIGHTING BLAST!**

Like last time, thunder could be heard as dark clouds came together swirling around as a tremendously powerful rainbow lighting storm builds up within the clouds creating a spectacular light show. Manik stands next to Shadow in his power form and watches them closely. A mega blast of lighting hits right in the middle of the two groups and expands outward as a voice could be heard from all around.

_**LET GET THIS...LETS GET THIS…LETS GET THIS P-P-PARTY STARRRTEEEED! AOW!**_

Just like before, an electrifying rainbow cage starts to form and spread out slowly as Regina smiles at them.

One of my most powerful moves. Ravers Cosmic Blast. It forms a rainbow lighting cage around whatever I wish. I can extend or shrink it at will. I can also up the voltage on it to the point of where if I really wanted to I could LITERALLY electrocute someone to death or just give them a good shock, or even something as low as mild as a soft sting. Right now as we speak, my cage grows. I'll make it big enough for you to fly about in and use whatever moves you have. But know that if you touch the sides you'll get a good ZAP running through you. Don't worry though I won't kill you. Just make you extra crispy for the head of the organization. He he he ha haaaa….

As the cage grows Boba who had decided to sit this one out. Jumps down from the roof top he was on and walks off back home. He wasn't needed here, not yet anyway. As the cage grows in size Boba keeps walking as it grows, as if it was following him like a lost puppy, till he jumps into the air and onto an old car hood and up into the air and onto a roof and starts to run off away from home. Instead he was going to go to his secret hiding place to think. He had a lot on his mind right now.

Down below near his family's home his mother watches and sighs as she sees him run off. Shortly after they had rested and showed from the greeting they gave Regina the other day she had called him into her office and spoke with him.

"_**Boba before you go heading to the lounge to relax with others, I need to talk with you for a few, alone if you please.**_

_**Sure mom. Hey I'll catch you guys in a bit.**_

_**OK Boba see you in a few bro.**_

_Boba follows his mom into her office and once inside she_ _closes the door. Regina was still in there and he smiles at her but she looks away worried till she looks back to Kayla._

_**Kay you SURE about this? I mean he's still JUST a kid after all?!**_

_**I know how you feel Regina. But he's old enough now, and he can handle the truth. The REAL truth about him and The Hooligans.**_

_Boba looks between his mom and Regina tilting his head confused._

_**Mom what is aunt Gigi going on about? What are YOU going on about?**_

_Sighing Kayla turns around and places a hand on the picture of her and The Hooligans. She was quiet for a long time. Boba stayed where he was waiting for his mother to answer him. He could tell there was something weighing on her mind. Worried he goes over to her and places a hand on her arm. She looks over at him and smiles softly and sadly._

_**Oh Boba, there is so much I kept from you my boy, but I'm scared once you hear the truth you may reject me for it all. But the time has come for you to know the real truth.**_

_**Mother?**_

_Kayla looks to Regina who looks away sighing but she nods her head._

_**Boba it's time you and only you, knew of The Organization Of The Ancient Order Of The Crimson Fang, and what it stands for, and the real truth behind you and your siblings.**_

_**Mom I don't get it? What are you talking about?**_

_Sighing Kayla tells him to sit down as she herself sits and leans on her desk as she takes some files out of the top __drawer and places them in front of him._

_**Look at those first Boba. There yours and your siblings medical records and birth certificates. Look over them first. But be warned what you're about to see may shock you my son.**_

_Kayla leans back in her chair __and folds her arms watching him. He takes the file placed before him and he opens it. He looks over everything, making sure to keep everything in order till something catches his eye._

_**Wha?! NO?! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!? HOW? WHY! MOM WHAT IS GOING ON!?**_

_**Please Boba calm yourself my beloved. I know you're confused right now, and rightly so. As I said I would tell you everything once you saw that.**_

_**But it says I'm the oldest. Not Legen. How can that be?**_

_Sighing she nods to Regina and she nods back placing a hand on Boy's shoulder. He looks up at her and she cocks her head to follow her. Kayla gathers up the files and follows them out of her office. As they leave her office they head on down the hallway. The others pok__e their head out hearing the door to their mothers office close to see if Boba was on his way back, but what they saw was Regina leading Bob down the hallway followed by their mother. Wondering what was going on and having seen the confused yet scared and worried look on her brother's face Lulu goes over to her mother._

_**Mom what is going on? Is everything alright, is Boba in trouble?**_

_Before Kayla could answer her, Boba did it for her._

_**Lu it's fine. I'm not in any kind of trouble, and everything is alright. Mom and **__**Auntie Gigi just need to show me something is all.**_

_**Oh, what is it?**_

_**I don't know said it was a surprise for just me and me alone ha ha ha… so if I knew it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?**_

_**No I guess not. But Boba, you looked worried and scared. You know I worry for you.**_

_**I know you do Lulu-Bell. You're the best little sister ever. Why don't you guys go start that move up without me? I have a feeling I'm going to be a bit longer then I thought. I can always watch it later.**_

_**Sure Boba.**_

_Lulu walks off and back to the others who nod at him. As soon as the door closes his mother puts a hand on his shoulder looking down at him._

_**Good job Boba. Now come. He has very little time.**_

_**Yes mother.**_

_They keep walking down the hallway and they come to a locked door. Kayla takes out a silver jeweled key and unlocks it. She allows Boba to go first then Regina and she comes in last and right before she closes the door she looks up and down the hallway allowing her ears to try and find any kind of sound or indication they were being watched or followed. She senses nothing and closes and locks the door behind her. __The room was very small and had but a few small things in it. There were no windows or vents in the room at all. The one main item that catches Boba's eye was a single black and gold marble podium with a glass case on it that covered a pair of Jade guns._

_**Mom? Are those?**_

_**They are Boba. My Jade Dragon pistols. The rarest of the rare, and the only working ones left on Mobius.**_

_She walks over to them and opens the glass case up and takes them out and hands them to him. He takes them and they feel as if they were meant for him somehow. They felt light in his hands, almost like a feather, yet he could feel the heaviness of them as well. What more, it felt as if they were ALIVE somehow. In some shape or form. Kayla walks over to a wall and takes out of another case a leather gun holster and brings it to him. He hands the guns to Regina and puts it on and places the guns in them. The moment he does he could feel a sense of nostalgia come over him._

_**Well how do they feel Boba?**_

_**Like...Like they were always meant for me. But I don't get it? I've mastered the boomerang, not guns. Guns are Legen's thing not mine. So how come it feels like they were meant for me and me alone?**_

_**It all started shortly after you and the others were born Boba. You know that birthmark you have on your shoulder?**_

_**Yeah, the one that looks kind of like a gun with a star flare behind it?**_

_**Yes, the very same one. Look here.**_

Kayla removes her right shoulder from her top down to show Boba. He gaps out as he reaches up to touch it but stops himself. He looks to Regina who in turn nods. He touches it feeling the silky soft fur of the very same mark he had on his right shoulder. After a moment Kayla pulls her shirt back up braking whatever spell that was cast moments ago.

_**But how?**_

_**I was the eldest and only child in my family Boba as you know. The Manchester family has been head of the Order for a long time. For as long as anyone can remember. Up till now **__**there hasn't been a sign of a new possible leader. That was till you were born.**_

_**Mom?**_

_**Boba you remember what the file said right?**_

_**Yeah I do.**_

_**Thing was, it is true you were born first, but you were NOT born on the same day as your brother and sisters.**_

_**WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!**_

_**What I mean is you were born the day before, then come 1am the next day three hours later, Lulu, Mallory and Legen were born next.**_

_**So your saying I really am the oldest of the four. But why tell me this now? Why not when I was younger?**_

_**Because it wasn't till a few days ago when your birthmark fully formed that I knew you were going to be next in line to take over for me when it was time. Not to say take over as the true Leader of The Hooligans.**_

_**But Legen is the leader of the group. So why lie to me all this time I don't understand.**_

_**To protect you Boba.**_

_**Protect me?**_

_He tilts his head at his mother who turns around and looks at him and he could see deep sorrow in her eyes. __Regina comes over and places a hand on his shoulder._

_**What your mom means Boba, is that she...WE didn't mean to lie to you for so long. Before you go lashing out at me, yes I knew everything. So did Reggie. Reggie saw a vision a week before you were born, of a bright white l**__**ight that formed into a gun with a star flare behind it. He saw it one day when we went to go visit your mom. It came on sudden and fast, which as you know sometimes happens with him when the spirits have something to say.**_

_**Right.**_

_**Well when he saw that they told him one of four would be next in line to take over the Order, why at the same time, when the time was right, he would be the**_ _**one to show his eldest sister the way to go when she became lost and lead her down the right path. Boba when the time comes, you will need to show your long lost sister the right way.**_

_**My… long lost sister? You mean the one from the video I showed you mom?**_

_He looks to his mother as Regina lets her hand fall as Kayla nods._

_**The very one Boba. She is your sister Micha, Mica's lost twin sister.**_

_**The one that you said dad took from you?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Does Lu and the others know any of this?**_

_**No. at least not yet. For when it is time you will have to reveal it all to them.**_

_**WHAT?! Why ME!?**_

_Kayla places both her hands on his shoulders. He looks at her right one then up at her._

_**Because Boba it is how things are written. I know you're confused, and mad at me, may even hate me, but know I did it to protect you till we were sure of everything. There is much you need to know and learn as you go along.**_

_He looks away and moves from his mother's grip. She seemed a bit sad he did as he walked away from her._

_**I just don't understand it all. Yes I'm confused. Yes I'm a bit upset, but not really at you I guess. Just…. I always dream, like LITERALLY dream, that something was calling out to me. Telling me **__**something was going to happen, but not what it was. In my dreams I saw twin, identical twin dragons of Jade always calling out to me when I was six years old. Along with the dragons I always saw a star flare with a gun exploding, and with it a voice telling me something of a prophecy of some kind. I didn't understand it then, but I think I do now. But.**_

_**But what Boba?**_

_**Am I truly ready for this mom? I believe what you told me. I know you're not one to lie unless you have to. I can see the great sorrow and pain, and regret in your eyes, and so much more. What you've been doing has placed a great burden on you over the years. What I don't get though is this prophecy I've been dreaming of. I think I understand the Jade dragons and the Star Flare Gun part of it. But this prophecy of a girl and a dark demon and 7 gems I am not too sure of.**_

_**Tell me Boba of what you believe the Twin Jade Dragons and the Stare Flare and Gun means.**_

_**They were a sign to show me that when the time was right I would take your place with your Jade Dragon pistols at my side, and the Stare Flare gun is the meaning I would be next to lead the Order.**_

_**That is correct Boba.**_

_**I understand now why you would train me more than the others. Why even though my mastery is in the Boomerang, guns feel so NATURAL in my hands. Why you school me more on subjects that had nothing to do with our normal schooling. It's why I'**__**m so smart and quick witted than the others isn't it.**_

_**It is. Now think of the prophecy Boba. What you remember.**_

_He thinks for a bit as he paces the small room and it dawns on him, and he turns around __fast surprising both his mother and Regina._

_**THE CHAOS EMERALDS! THE 7 CHAOS EMERALDS HAVE TO BE THE GEMS THE VOICE WAS TELLING ME ABOUT!**_

_Slowly the dream comes back to him as if he just had it not hours ago._

_**The voice told me about the 7 Chaos Emeralds and what they truly hold. They represent 7 different elemental abilities. Balance, Power, Nature, Light & Hope, **__**Wind, Water and Spirit. Each one holds a different power and with it a bond to someone with that power. Whoever has the same ability as the Emerald will have their powers increased 10 fold. Except the Emeralds of Power and Spirit. They have two different sides to them. OH SHIT! REGGIE!?**_

_Boba turns around and looks to Regina who nods looking away as a tear falls._

_**Auntie Gigi… I….**_

_**It's alright Boba. He warned me this would happen soon, yet it does not make it any easier for me.**_

_**Mom what else am I missing? What else do I need to do? You said I would know when the time was right but when?**_

_**I do not know Boba.**_

_He takes the file from his mother and looks at it again, as he does something new that catches his eyes._

_**Mom?**_

_**Boba?**_

_**If I am reading this correctly it says that Lulu is the oldest of the triplets, then Legen and Mallory. You yet to say WHY you made us all quadruplets.**_

_**Easy. It was easier that way to say you all were born the same day to not only protect you, but it saved trying to put birthday part**__**ies behind one another and making sure everyone came.**_

_Boba softly laughed at his mother's joke and shook his head __as he kept looking at the file._

_**But all jokes aside mom.**_

_**Right. Well that was the main reason. The other was because of Lulu.**_

_**That was what I thought. She has a mark almost like yours and mind, yet it looks different.**_

_**Yes, you see. Had I had a sister or brother they would have had the same mark as her and would have become my second.**_

_**Why do I get the feeling that why you were teaching and training me personally, you had either Auntie Gigi or someone else at the same time teach Lulu the same time.**_

_**That's because I did. It wasn't Gigi, even though she knew everything. It wasn't till today I asked her to join and help out. No, I asked Lenard and Gidian to teach her.**_

_**But does she fully understand everything going on, and only plays dumb for the other two?**_

_**We think she does to an extent, or if she does fully understand, then she knows the full severity of it all and has kept quiet about it.**_

_**I saw that mark a few times. The Four Point Compass Star on her back.**_

_**Indeed Boba. You know what it means don't you?**_

_**She is not only to be my second as you said, but she is a natural tracker as well. She will know things and see things most won't.**_

_**That's right Boba. Meaning she will know what people intend are, whether good or bad.**_

_**But Legen and Mallory?**_

_**I know what you're thinking. They will be crushed by the news of this. But I have a feeling that with the close bond you all share it will make no difference to them, and they will be by your side always.**_

_**What about Mica?**_

_**He knows as well. He's been out in the world trying to find his sister Micha. I just hope he shows up soon before she gets here.**_

_**Does Lulu know of the Order? It sounds like she does but as you said to an extent.**_

_**I have a feeling yes. I had Lenard and Gidian teaching her without giving too much away.**_

_Boba thinks for a moment and turns around a dead serious look on his face. He holds out the file to his mother and she takes it._

_**Boba whats wrong?**_

_**Where is the Orders base located at? If I'm to be next in line then I need to know.**_

_**I was wondering when you were going to ask that. It's here, under this very room.**_

_**Does it have an Archive?**_

_**It does. Why do you ask?**_

_**No reason, least not yet.**_

_**Boba what's going through the head of yours?**_

_**A LOT Auntie Gigi.**_

_He looks to his mother and takes off the hostler and her guns and starts to hand them back to her but she stops him and shakes her head._

_**There yours from here on out Boba. Take them and keep them close. I don't know what is going on in your head but I can tell somethings up. But are you sure you are ready?**_

_**No I'm not. But if I'm to be the leader of not just the Order but the Hooligans as well then I have no choice. I always knew I was better then the others but I always accepted them as my equals and treated them as such. I won't reveal anything till the time is right but I need to speak with Lulu alone.**_

_**Are you sure Boba?**_

_**I am Auntie Gigi.**_

_He places the holster back on and turns around and gets ready to leave._

_**Boba before you go.**_

_**Mom?**_

_**Be careful. There are dark forces out there right now, and I know you will want to know more. We only have a few days time till she is here. You're smart as a whip Boba. Strong and powerful as any leader before. So watch yourself out there.**_

_**I will mom.**_

_They look at one another and he walks out, careful to make sure no one is watching. Once he sees he is safe he heads out followed by his mom and Regina. As he walks down the hallway with a new sense of meaning, power __and purpose. His mom and Regina stay far behind to watch things unfold. As they see him reach the lounge and open the door they hear him call for Lulu._

_**Lulu we need to go NOW!**_

_**What do you mean now?**_

_**There's no time, I need to talk with you alone. It's important.**_

_Regina and Kayla watch for a moment as Lulu comes to the door. They see Legen and Mallory come over and with her but he tells them to stay as he takes hold of Lulu's hand. They protest about wanting to come, but Kayla hears Boba say something to them that stops them dead quiet. After that she watches him and Lulu leave. They didn't come back till late in the night."_

Kayla watches from the doorway of Moonlight Dreams and sighs as she remembers what happened. After they came back he seemed lost himself. Just as she was about to head in there comes a voice from behind her that makes her smile some.

Hey mom.

Mica. It's about time you came back son.

Sorry it took me so long this time.

It's fine.

Is everything alright mom? I mean it sounds like someone pissed off Auntie Gigi again.

It's a long story, Mica. Or is it Quick Shot now?

For you it's Mica if you like. But mom, what's wrong? What's going on? You don't seem like yourself.

Kayla turns around and she looks at her eldest son putting on a face smile even though she knew he would see right through it.

Mom don't you even DARE go putting a fake smile on your face! WHAT IS GOING ON! TELL ME NOW!

Sighing in defeat she looks to where she saw Boba run off to as her ears flatten as a sadden voice unlike hers leaves her mouth.

Go to him Mica. He needs you right now. I told him everything a few days ago. He knows everything.

WHAT!? MOM?!

It was time Mica. His mark fully showed up why you were gone.

Then? Then does that mean that Micha?

It does as we knew she would.

There comes the sound of footsteps behind them and Mica flicks his ear back.

Babe you gonna be alright with my mom for a bit? I need to go find my brother Boba.

Yeah I will Sugar Shot. Go find him.

Thanks Bella.

Anythang for you Sugar Shot.

And mom keep Bella out of this shit. I don't need my Fiance dragged into this and hurt.

She has a right to know Mica.

Mica turns around and gets into his mother's face growling who in turn doesn't back down.

DO NOT TELL HER ANYTHING! I WILL NOT PUT MY GIRLFRIEND AND FIANCE IN DANGER BECAUSE OF OUR FAMILY'S LINEAGE! WE ALL ALREADY KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. I DON'T NEED TO ENDANGER MY GIRLFRIEND AS WELL! SO JUST KEEP HER OUT OF IT!

MICA!? Don't go yelling at your mother like that!?

No Bella, it's fine. There is a lot at risk right now. He's just worried. But he needs to know that no matter what sooner or later you will end up mixed into what is going on and I think sooner is better than later. You know I'm right SON.

Kayla looks at Micha dead in the eyes as they have a stair down. Growling out and baring his teeth at his mother, Mica turns around and runs off and jumps into the air and up to a rooftop and heads off to find his brother why Bella stays behind with Kayla and places a hand on her shoulder.

He's not happy Kayla.

I know, but he knows I'm right to. Just know what I'm about to tell you can't be told by anyone else. Do you understand me Bella?

I do Kayla.

Then come on into my office and I'll fill you in.

Sure thang.

Kayla holds the door open and Bella walks in and before she follows her she stops looking to where the battle was with Regina and her kids where, then to where she saw Mica and Boba leave. She looks up at the night sky and the full moon and thinks.

"_Please if someone out there can hear my prayers, help them all I beg of you. We need it more than ever."_

Sighing she heads in, but not before looking back to the battle where she heard a loud explosion go off and a plume of smoke. The real battle was underway. It would be up to Boba to stop it now. But that is if he figures things out in time. She just hoped Mica could talk some sense into him fast.

**BACK IN RAINBOW VALLEY, IN THE SHINOBI VILLAGE…**

**0:00am…**

**SHINING BALLISTIC STARLIGHT SHOT!**

Micha calls out her final move. The battle between her, Carina, and the Shadow Kyuubi had been going on for hours. Everyone was tired, but Micha, she herself still had some energy left in her as she kept shooting off blast after blast at her prey. Carina was in bad shape, and had been no match for Micha. She now laid several feet away from the Kyuubi knocked out cold. The Kyuubi was in bad shape as well and had next to nothing left in him this last attack would finish him if it hit. It sees the shots coming at him from nearly all sides. It tries to jump out of the way and doge them but he was too slow and too weak to move out of the way of some of them. Several of them hit him and he roars out in pain. The Kyuubi tries to leap up and out of the way but falls down with a loud boom, shaking the ground around him. A dust cloud forms as he hits the ground. Micha descends to the ground panting as she watches on holstering her gins.

Is he done? Did you get him?

No I didn't Kage, and I won't be finishing him off either.

WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE?! MICHA YOU NEED TO FINISH HIM NOW, IF YOU DON'T…

Micha turns around so fast that her right wing claw hits Kage slicing into his cheek as she growls at him.

AND IF I DO THEY FUCKING DIE!

Kage looks at her tilting his head as she sees her pointing at the Kyuubi and the little things around it. His eyes widen as Rutan and Salma come running over to them as Micha walks off to the Kyuubi.

What ARE those?

They….look like WISPS…. Or Chao?

There Chao Wisps.

Elder seer?

Salma looks over at the Elder Seer as she walks up.

As you know Chao is the guardian of Chao. But Gaia is the guardian of Mobius. The Wisps come from Gaia, and the Chao from Chaos. Even though they are different, they are the same, so therefore creatures of both worlds were made. The Chao Wisps. They can do the same thing as Wisps can if one has a Wisp controller or weapon. At the time when he first attacked I did not see them. But now that I have I know what is going on, as do you thanks to your scouts.

They watch on as Micha reaches Jinjuko and places a hand on his nose. He growls weakly, but is too weak to do anything more. She speaks in a soft gentle tone.

Jinjuko enough fighting. You can't go on no more. I have bested you. If we keep this up I will have no choice but to put you down, and if I end up doing that then they die.

"_**You...can..see them?"**_

He asks her in a weak voice.

Yes I can. I was able to the moment you attacked the village. But before I could do or say anything you attacked us. So please stop.

"_**If I stop...she...hurts my...daughter…."**_

Your Daughter?!

"_**Yes...She came….days ago...found….my daughter….playing...kidnapped….her….took….her from...me...said...she would give...her back...if I helped her...and her...family...take over the village… saying...if I did not...she would...kill her..."**_

The Elder seer and everyone around who could hear Jinjuko gaps out in shock. Everything was coming into light now, of why he attacked to start with. Growling Micha looks over to the unconscious Corina.

Do you know where she is now? Your daughter?

"_**I...do not...but I sense…her close...by...She...is scared….crying out… to me….please….seer of...Chao...Wisps...find my...daughter….bring her to me...I am to weak...from our battle...to find her...if you...do this...I will...reward you...for your...compassion...and...kindness….please...help my daughter….Guardian...of the Chaos…"**_

Jinjuko heaves a heavy sigh and his body behinds to bubble, as if he was made of water and placed on a stove top. After a few moments the bubbles burst open and particles of him float all around as a twenty foot tall Kyuubi lays where the once nastier looking Jinjuko was moments ago. Instead of feeling hardened fur like razor blades, she now felt soft silky fur through the tears of her gloves. She throws them on the ground where they make a soft clanking sound. She places both her hands on his muzzles and pets him, leaning her forehead on his nose.

Do not worry Jinjuko, I will find your daughter and bring her to you right away.

"_**Thank you...my child…"**_

He opened his eyes, and the crimson blood red eyes were now replaced with beautiful silver eyes that shine like stars in the night skies. Looking up she looks around for Kage.

KAGE WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU NOW!

I'm right here Lady Manchester. What is it you need from me.

Hurry, take your men, and anyone one who is willing to help, and find Jinjuko's daughter right away! If you find her, tell me right away and me alone! Don't let anyone go near her before I do. Do you understand?!

I do Lady Manchester.

With that Kage vanishes and sets off to do as he is told as Salma, Rutan, Espio and the Elder Seer rush over to Micha and Jinjuko.

Micha what is going on?

Corina took his daughter from him. That was why he attacked the village. He told me that Corina said she would kill his daughter if he didn't do so and took you out during it all just so her family could rule.

The NERVE of that BITCH!

ELDER SEER!?

Espio, Rutan and Salma do a double take and look at the Elder Seer and gasp out in shock. For her to lose her temper like this, it meant she was MAD.

Why I have every right to do her in myself. I would to if I was about 40 years younger.

The Elder Seer walks over to Corina and starts poking her with her staff over and over again.

Get up you wench! Come on I said get up right now!

Corina slowly starts to come to moaning out.

Wha..? what's….going.. on…? OW STOP THAT!

I SAID GET YOUR DAMNED ASS UP NOW YOU BITCH!

HEY...OW...STOP IT...YOU...OW...OLD...OUCH...HAG!

OLD HAG!?

With that remark, the Elder Seer takes her staff and hits Corina hard as she sends her flying across the ground.

YOU...UNGRATEFUL… PIECE OF SHIT!

I guess she still had it in her to beat the shit out of Corina.

Rutan leans over to Salma and Espio who watch on in shock as their mouths hang open like a fish gasping for air blinking a few times as they nod in agreement.

YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE NAKAMARU NAME, AND TO THE FAMILY. I SHOULD HAVE HAD YOU THROWN OUT OF THE VILLAGE AGES AGO YOU WENCH! YOU DISRESPECTFUL CHILD! YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! YOU WORTHLESS DRAGON DUNG! YOU ARE NO GRANDCHILD OF MINE ANYMORE AFTER THIS!

Wait?!

Shes…

HER GRANDDAUGHTER?!

What? You all literally didn't know that Corina is the Elder Seers granddaughter?

Kage comes back standing next to Micha with news when he hears the Elder Seer going nuts.

Well to be honest… OK yeah, I got nothing. I really didn't know and I'm the BRIDE of the village. Did you know Rutan?

Not really no. I mean I had my suspicions for a while. But till now I wasn't sure. What about you Espio?

I'm just as surprised as you two. But you knew the whole time Kage?

He folds his arms and watches the show.

Well yeah. I mean as many times as my brother has dragged me along so she couldn't try anything to him because he was too much of a weakling to say how he really feels about Juanita. Yeah I did. Anyway Micha we found something you need to see.

Right. I'll be back soon guys.

Before leaving, Micha places a hand on Jinjuko and looks at him in his eyes.

Wait just a bit longer Jinjuko. We may have found her, and I will bring her to you in a moment.

"_**Before you go...child...take this with you...it will...show my...daughter...that you are….a friend….and she will...come to you...willingly…"**_

Jinjuko lifts his huge paw up and curls it up and gently places a claw on her chest up above her heart. A light shines brightly, and after a moment it dies leaving a small elegant paw print. It was angled at a slant and looked as if it was clawing into her heart. The four toes had star flare shapes in them, why the pad itself had elegant swirls that surrounded a crescent moon with a star.

"_**This mark...is the...mark of my...family….my daughter...will now see….you as part… of our...family...and see… you as her protector…. and sister..."**_

Don't worry I'll find her you just wait here.

With that said Micha runs off with Kage to go get Jinjuko's daughter. It takes them about 10 minutes to get to where they had found her and Micha nods at Kage and walks into a hidden cave where she finds the kit trapped inside a cave. Breaking the thick wooden bars on the cage she heads in and calls out to the kit. After calling out she hears something in the far back and Micha heads down that way where she soon finds the kit curls up in the corner shaking.

Hey it's alright. I'm here to take you back to your father Jinjuko. He's really worried about you, you know.

The kit looks at her with silver, and crystal blue eyes that shone like the moon and stars. It blinks at her a few times and tilts her head.

"_**Papa?"**_

Yes that's right your papa. I'm a friend, see?

She shows her the mark that Jinjuko gave her and the kit stands up and walks over to her and tilts her head to get a better look at it. When she sees it she wags her tiny little tail and starts jumping around in excitement.

"_**PAPA, PAPA! Papa told me whoever had that mark would be my friend, and my sister. You're my friend and sister, aren't you?"**_

I am. I'm Micha. What about you, what's your name?

"_**I don't have a name yet. Papa has yet to give me one. He said when I get my all my tails in I would get my name. But it's been over 40,000 years now and I yet to fully grow or get my tails like papa, and we don't know why that is, so he just calls me Kitto, which means Kit."**_

I see Kitto. Well how about we go see your dad now OK? He's hurt pretty badly and he really misses you.

"_**You had to hurt him didn't you Micha?"**_

`Kitto stated looking sadly and knowingly.

I did. I didn't want to, but he left me no other choice. He was hurting people and I had to stop him.

"_**You didn't kill him did you? Papa isn't a bad Kyuubi, he's really nice. It wasn't his fault. It was that ladies fault who forced him to do it."**_

No, I didn't kill him. I just gave him a good beating to calm him down. After he told me everything that happened. So why don't we go now.

"_**OK Micha. But before we go I need to get my shiny."**_

Your...Shiny?

"_**Yeah, I found it when I was trying to dig my way out of here, but I couldn't do it any more because I ran into rock. But it's stuck. Can you help me please? I really wanna bring it to papa."**_

Sure Kitto, show me where it is.

Nodding Kitto leads that way down a tunnel and as they reach the end of it a bright light starts to shine as they get closer. As they get near it Micha squinted her eyes to the brightness of it till it slowly dims down. After it does, Micha gaps out in surprise.

Holy CHAOS… it's a Chaos Emerald!?

Kitto giggles at her.

"_**No silly, that's my Shiny."**_

Micha looks at her and smiles as she goes over to the Chaos Emerald and takes a look at.

Hmm… it's in there pretty deep and I don't think I can get it out on my own, but maybe a friend of mind could. But you have to trust me Kitto, alright?

"_**OK Micha. I will."**_

Nodding she tells Kitto to wait here and she hurries back to get Kage. She tells him what's going on and what she found.

So that was what I was sensing before? I had a feeling but I couldn't quite pinpoint it because it was really weak so I ignored it thinking it was nothing. I'm surprised Corina didn't know it was down.

Well it was Kitto who found it when she was down here trying to dig her own way out.

Micha tells him as they head down the pathway to where Kitto was.

Kitto this is my friend Kage, he's a good guy and he may know how to get out your shiny.

Kage bends down and smiles at Kitto who wags her tail at him.

"_**You're a nice Chameleon huh? Can you really get my shiny out?"**_

I'm going to try to, and yes I'm a nice one. Just wait back there and I'll see what I can do.

She walks off a bit far enough away and sits down to wait. Kage takes a look at where the Emerald was stuck in and nods.

Well can you get it Kage?

Yeah I can, I just happen to have a couple of paper bombs on me that should loosen the Emerald enough to get it out. You best go stand back with Kitto and leave it to me. I'll have it out in a moment.

Right.

Micha walks back with Kitto as Kage places the paper bombs around the Chaos Emerald. Once he is done he goes over near them and making a few hand signs he sets the paper bombs off. A small explosion goes off and Micha covers everyone with her wings. After a moment the dust settles down and Micha goes over to get the Emerald. Kitto follows her and stands up on her hind paws to get a better look at it. Micha sees this and bends down to show her.

There you go, one shiny.

"_**Ooooo it's so pretty. It sparkles like the moon and stars."**_

Kitto paws at it as it till Micha sets it down for her. She paws at again till she gets it just right and get's her nose under it to roll it up to her and onto her back where she makes a cradle out of her little tail for it and smiles up at Micha.

Are you ready now?

"_**Yes Micha I am. Papa is going to be so happy I'm back and I know he will just love the shiny I found for him."**_

I know he will now come on.

They leave as Micha nods to Kage who follows them out. Kitto prances out with her shiny on her back looking as proud as a Peacock with golden feathers. They start walking back but as they do Kage tenses up and throws out his arm to stop Micha who senses something isn't right.

Kitto you best let me carry you from here on. Somethings wrong.

"_**Micha?"**_

Kitto please, we don't need anything happening to you after we just found you. That mean lady could have followers who could hurt you.

Kitto runs over to Micha, but before she could get close enough to be picked up, something swoops in and knocks her over and takes the Chaos Emerald from her. Kitto cries out as Micha and Kage run over to her and Micha picks her up growling as Kitto cries out why Kage takes a defensive stance to guard them both.

"_**MY shiny! My shiny! They took my shiny Micha! I want my shiny back!"**_

WHO'S OUT THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF NOW?!

They look around as Micha holds Kitto. As they look they hear a screeching sound and they look to where it was coming from. As they looked, Kitto was the one to spot it first.

"_**Micha, Kage over there! That weird bird has my shiny!"**_

They look where Kitto was pointing with her paw and gaps out as they see a strange black and silver bird. In his claws was the Chaos Emerald.

Kage what IS that thing?

I don't know Micha. Looks like some kind of bird to me, but I have never seen anything like it before.

SHIRO COME TO ME NOW, AND BRING THE CHAOS EMERALD WITH YOU!

The bird cries out and takes to the air on it's strange featherless wings as everyone looks around for the female voice that called to it. As it comes near Micha and Kage and Kitto. Kitto wiggles out of Micha's arms and jumps to her head knocking her hat off as she tries to jump at the bird as it swoops low over them. Sadly all Kitto could do was brush the gem with a toe and nothing more as she fell off and into Micha's hat as she glared at the bird.

"_**GIVE THAT BACK NOW! IT'S MINE! I FOUND IT, IT BELONGS TO ME YOU STUPID DODO BIRDIE!"**_

The Bird flies on and it drops the Chaos Emerald into his Mistress hand and lands on her outstretched arm as they spot where the voice was coming from. As the lookup they spot a figure covered all in black. From her cloak, to her clothing, and wraps. The only thing visible was her eyes that were a shocking soft sky blue color. The bird softly cries out as it takes to the air once more and lands on the branch above its owner to watch them.

WHO ARE YOU?!

You little hero can call me Silver Claw. I am second to her Majesty Queen Trinity of The New Black Arms Empire, and we thank you for your support in finding this little gem for us.

THE BLACK ARMS EMPIRE?!

That is right, and our newest member will be overjoyed in having his Emerald of the Soul in his hands now.

You best give that back right now whoever you are!

I told you the names Silver Claw. It will bode well for you to remember my name Manchester.

Growling Micha glares at Silver Claw as Kage throws several Kunai at them. Seeing them coming she throws pure ice shards at them freezing them on the spot. They fall to the ground with a tinkling sound as they shatter into bits.

Is that the best you got!? Please. I am the master of the Ice there is no way you can beat me. Now if you excuse me her Majesty is waiting for me now. I got what I wanted and needed, there is no reason for me to stay any longer than I have. Till next time. I'll see you later.

With that her bird takes to the skies and loop-ad-loops around and grabs a hold of her on her back and they take off. Kitto jumps out of Micha's and starts to run after them, with Micha close behind.

"_**Get back here with my shiny! That's mine! It's for papa. Please give it back!"**_

Micha takes to the air and flies ahead of Kitto yelling at her she would get it and to have Kage take her back. With that done she gives a strong powerful beat of her wings and gains speed as she goes after Silver Claw. It doesn't take her long to reach her and she looks back over her shoulder at Micha and smiles.

Well, well, well, it looks like we have someone who wishes to play. Sorry Weasel-Wolf but we don't have time to play. I have a deadline to meet. So I'll see you later. SHIRO DO IT NOW!

With a cry of a Roc, Shiro starts to glow and change his shape. He merges with the Silver Claw and a pair of dragon-like wings sprout from her back. She rolls over and looks at Micha who was taken back by what she just saw and with a two finger salute the girl thrust her wings down, taking Micha off guard and heads upwards creating a powerful freezing icy draft and causes Micha to shy away and cover her face. After a moment Micha angles herself and shoots straight upwards herself and follows Silver Claw. She sees her and puts on more speed, Micha goes after her, reaching nearly Mach 5 speed, she catches up to her and flies above her about 20 feet in the air and does a powerful dive bomb and aims right for Silver Claw.

Silver Claw senses this and looks behind her and moves out of the way at the last second, sending a powerful icy punch at Micha's left wing freezing it solid as it spreads across her back and to her right wing and over her upper half of her body. Crying out more in shock than pain, Micha looks on at Silver Claw as she starts to fall. Descending faster and faster from a 15,000 foot drop.

I TOLD YOU WEASEL-WOLF I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY! HAVE FUN FREE FALLING AS A N ICE CUBE! I'M SURE YOU'LL THAW OUT ENOUGH TO REGAIN CONTROL AT THE LAST MINUTE! TILL THEN SEE YOU LATER MY FRIEND!

With the Silver Claw takes off once more leaving Micha to her doom. As Micha falls, she tries to break free of her icy prison but finds she can't. The ice was too thick for her to break through. As she descends faster and faster, she sees the moon shining brightly at her as she falls and she starts to think if this would be the end of her.

"_Is this it? Is this the end for me? How can I get out of this? The ice is too thick to brake, and if I keep falling at this speed it'll KILL me. What am I going to do? I need to do something but I can hardly move. If only I wasn't so STUBBORN and just told Shadow what was going on in my head, I bet none of this would have happened. Oh Shadow, Manik wherever you two are I hope you're alright and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I somehow survive this mess I truly promise to do better I won't EVER shut you or anyone out again. I'll be stronger I promise. Both physically and mentally, I won't be soft no more. I'll be so strong non one will recognize me. I'll go back to like I was before. Hiding my feelings as always. Become more dead inside just to be strong. I promise this all. Oh CHAOS please someone help me. I'm not ready to go yet. Mom, Mica wherever you are I hope you're well and maybe one day I can see you both again. Till then I'm sorry"_

Micha slowly closes her eyes as tears fall as if stars were coming from her eyes. As Micha smiles a sad smile she opens them when she swears she could hear her name being called out. She opens them for a moment, through blurry watery eyes, she swears she could see Tinnie, Thunder and little Stream flying to her as the sound of a Blimp is heard behind them.

MICHA! MICHA! HOLD ON! I'M COMING FOR YOU MICHA!

Tinnie!? TINNIE! TINNIE I'M SO SORRY!

**END OF ACT 5**


	13. Chapter 5 Act 6

_In the last Act we left with Shadow and Manik in the Forbidden Zone where they ended up finding three of the Hooligans following them as they rested for the night. Along with them was Regina Wildwood Craven, who ended up attacking Shadow and Manik as Shadow was about to get a bit rough with Legen, Mallory and Lulu. Boba finds out some hidden truths about him and the Order and Lulu that left him confused, and because of this he stayed out of the battle between Shadow and the rest knowing that it wasn't his time yet. Shortly after we find Micha falling out of the sky over Angel Island after just finding the Shadow Kyuubi Jinjuko's Daughter Kitto hidden in a cave outside of the village where Corina and hid her. Along with Kitto she found the Chaos Emerald of the Soul, only to have it taken from her and Kitto by a follower, by the name of Silver Claw, of the New Black Queen. Micha pursues her as she takes to the skies. But soon as she reaches her Silver Claw attacks her using her ice powers freezing her wings and half her body. As she starts thinking it was the end of her help comes in the form of an old friend and sister. Let's find out what happens and see if Tinnie and Storm and Little Stream can save Micha in time, let's find out in…._

**CHAPTER 5**

**ACT 6**

** SCOUTING AROUND AND MYSTIC TOWN… Above the night skies of Angel Island…**

_"Is this it? Is this the end for me? How can I get out of this? The ice is too thick to brake, and if I keep falling at this speed it'll KILL me. What am I going to do? I need to do something but I can hardly move. If only I wasn't so STUBBORN and just told Shadow what was going on in my head, I bet none of this would have happened. Oh Shadow, Manik wherever you two are I hope you're alright and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I somehow survive this mess I truly promise to do better I won't EVER shut you or anyone out again. I'll be stronger I promise. Both physically and mentally, I won't be soft no more. I'll be so strong non one will recognize me. I'll go back to like I was before. Hiding my feelings as always. Become more dead inside just to be strong. I promise this all. Oh CHAOS please someone help me. I'm not ready to go yet. Mom, Mica wherever you are I hope you're well and maybe one day I can see you both again. Till then I'm sorry"_

Micha slowly closes her eyes as tears fall as if stars were coming from her eyes. As Micha smiles a sad smile she opens them when she swears she could hear her name being called out. She opens them for a moment, and through blurry watery eyes, she swears she could see Tinnie, Thunder and little Stream flying to her as the sound of a Blimp is heard behind them.

MICHA! MICHA! HOLD ON! I'M COMING FOR YOU MICHA!

Tinnie!? TINNIE! TINNIEEEEE!

Tinnie goes flying as fast as she could her Gear and right at Micha. Behind her was Storm and his little Sister Stream. Tinnie holds out her hand as if she could somehow force it to stretch out to reach Micah.

TINNIE! TINNIE I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!

MICHA JUST HOLD ON, WE'RE COMING! STORM HELP HER PLEASE!

_**MYSTIC THUNDERBOLT!**_

Punching his fist together, lightning forms around his hands as he throws his left one up in the air and lightning hits it as he sends it right at Micha. It hits his mark and a cracking sound could be heard, then the sound of shattering glass as the ice breaks apart. Micha keeps falling as Tinnie presses the boosters on her Gear as she is followed by Stream who calls out an attack of her own.

_**ANCIENT HERMES WINDS!**_

Strong and powerful winds swirl around her as they run wild for a moment and head for Micha to try and slow her descent to the ground.

MICHA! MICHA OPEN YOUR WINGS NOW!

I CAN'T THEIR FROZEN SOLID!

YOU GOT TO TRY MICHA! I CAN'T KEEP HOLD OF MY POWERS FOR LONG!

YOU NEED TO TRY SIS OR WILL LOSE MICHA!

I'M TRYING THUNDER, BUT IT'S NO USE!

Stream cries out as she loses hold of Micha and she herself nearly falls off her Gear, but manages to hold on to it as she flies next to her brother.

I'm sorry Thunder, but I couldn't hold onto her no more.

It's fine sis you tried best, your only learning to control your powers still. In time you'll be just as good as Celestin is. Now come on we need to hurry!

Tinnie slows down to meet up with the others and looks to Thunder.

What are we gonna do?

I don't know but we need to think fast!

Before anyone could come up with anything, a pitch black figure goes flying by them so fast, it nearly sends them for a loop. The black figure sharply angled upwards, and without warning he closes his five foot wings around him and does a deadly dive bomb over Micha and heads right for her. Tinnie, Stream and Thunder watch in shock as the figure dive bombs right for Micha. As the figure looks at her he yells out to her.

HOLD ON I'M COMING! TRY AND ANGLE YOUR LEFT WING TIP, EVEN A LITTLE BIT TO ROLL OVER NOW!

Micha looks at the one who was coming at her, and doing as she was told she tries her hardest to angle her left wing tip just enough to roll over. It works and seeing his chance he zooms in and at the last minute the figure catches her from around the waist and opens his wings and pulls her close as he calls out.

**_ANUBIS HEALING FLAMES!_**

A bright yellow light surrounds him and Micha both as they fall. After a moment it dies down and he yells out as he lets go of her.

FLY NOW!

With a powerful beat of her wings Micha takes to the air once more flying high up into the air as she stops. The figure that had saved her flies up to her as Tinnie, Stream and Thunder catches up to them. Tinnie yells out to Micha and jumps off her Gear and wraps her arms around Micha catching her off guard and making them drop a couple feet. Thunder grabs Tinnie's Gear as Micha flaps her wings again as she holds onto Tinnie crying.

MICHA, MICHA, YOUR OK… OH THANK CHAOS!

TINNIE I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW! I MISSED YOU!

Both girls hold onto one another as Thunder breaks mid air as does Stream and watch Tinnie and Micha.

The figure hovers where he was and watches them as he hears something.

I think your ride's here guys?

They look behind them as Tinnie holds onto Micha, and Micha holds her as they see the New Gen Babylon Rogues Ship coming out of the clouds.

Heya Thunda Celestin is calling. She said we need to come back to the ship now and to bring our new friend with us.

Right, Tinnie back on your Gear love and lets go. Micha you and the bat need to come as well.

I wish I could but I need to get back to the Shinobi Village. The Bride of the village is waiting for me to come back. Something happened and it needs to be taken care of.

Will drop you off near there, for now come on.

Nodding Micha helps Tinnie back on her Gear and she takes off, she follows them as does the bat that had saved Micha.

As they headed to the back of the ship Kazuto was waiting for them with the bay door down. Wind from the propellers blow his hair around as he waits for them. Thunder was the first in followed by Tinnie then Stream, and Micha and the bat. Once in Kazuto hits the bay door buttons and it slowly closes. Once everyone is in, Tinnie jumps at Micha again and hugs her crying, as does Micha.

Hey not to ruin this happy moment but mind telling us what's going on?

Everyone looks to the doorway to the front of the shit as Celestin walks in and stops folding her arms looking at everyone. Micha and Tinnie stop hugging one another and compose themselves.

Right. Thanks for saving me guys but how did you know?

We were flying past when we got something weird on the radar not too long ago. So we came to check it out. And low and behold, we see a flying weasel-wolf falling out of the sky. Moment we saw you I deployed Thunder and Stream and Tinnie after you.

But I thought you said that you couldn't risk taking Tinnie in because of what happened?

Yeah normally I wouldn't but Thunder talked me into it and for the time being. I mean Birch did say we could if we wanted to but it would be on me if she fucked up. So we're risking it for now. Now mind filling us in on what's with the getup and the wings girl?

A lot's happened in the last few days since the battle with Eggman Jr. but right now I need to get back to the Shinobi Village. Something happened and I need to fill in the Bride of the village and find Shadow and Manik. Thunder said you could take me there?

Yeah we can, and you can fill us in at the same time. But what of your bat friend here? The one that saved you?

Everyone looks to the bat and he stairs out a window looking down below.

I don't know. He was the one who saved me when the others couldn't. So who are ya Mate?

The bat turns around and looks at everyone with his arms folded.

The names Maverick, and I'm glad I was able to help. But do you mind telling me where I am, and what year this is?

Everyone looks confused as they look at one another.

What do you mean, what year and time?

Listen I just need to know so please can you tell me?

The years 3259, day 209, and you're on Mobius.

Maverick looks at them than turns away humming to himself as he thinks.

_"So not only did I travel a few years back into the past but I'm also on Mobius Prime as well. But how did I get here and are my brother and Amethyst here as well or did they get blasted someplace else? In a different time? Different Zone? All I remember was us being sucked into a Time Portal Vortex and then getting separated and I landed in a forest. But now I wonder where I am. I guess there is only one way to find out."_

He looks back at everyone for a moment before speaking.

So the Years 3259, Day 209 On Mobius Prime you say?

Yeah that's...wait? Mobius Prime?

Yes the original Mobius. You see I'm from the Sol Zone myself. But another time era. I was sent here via a Time Portal Vortex with two others but we got separated and….

Wait? You said a Time Portal Vortex?!

Yeah I did?

Maverick looks to Micha and she to him.

These other two people you came with. Was one a pure albino bat much like you and an uptight bitchy ass tramp Snow Leopard who think she's all that?

Micha asks him.

WAIT YOU SEEN THEM?!

Yeah I have, and needless to say that Amethyst girl is a real piece of work bitch.

Yeah she can be at times. Especially when stressed out or worried.

Micha scoffs at him looking annoyed as she folds her arms and folds her wings tighter to herself.

You could have fooled me. Anyway, if you're looking for them Mate then stick with me and my friends for now. Once I'm done with what I need to do I'll take you to them. There at The Castle of Acorns. But right now I have some things I need to do first and take care of. Celestin mind taking me to the Village now and in double time?

Right Micha leaves it to me. Everyone strap in.

Celestin turns around and walks back up front as everyone straps in and she maneuvers the ship around and to the Shinobi Village.

**_BACK IN THE FORBIDDEN ZONE, 1AM…_**

On top of some old busted up buildings that fasted the northwest of the Island sat a figure alone. He had his right leg bent as he rested his right arm over it why his left leg dangled over the edge. Over the last few days Boba had changed quite a bit from what he used to be. He was still unsure of everything even after reading what he could in the Archives. He looked out over the island's edge as he rested his chin on his arm which he had hung over his bent left knee as his right leg hung over the edge of the building. He closes his eyes for a bit thinking when something behind him scatters some rocks indicating his presents. Boba's ears flick back as he opens his eyes and he looks onward, not once looking over to the stranger's way. Using his thumb Boba flits his hat up some and speaks.

So I take it ma sent you after me Mica?

Mica chuckles as he lets go of a toothy smile showing his one snaggletooth. He bends onto his right leg bending his left knee and rests his left arm on it as he tips his hat upward a bit as he smiles down at his little brother.

See your training has been going well since I left home.

Boba just scoffs at him not truly answering him.

So wanna talk about it kid?

Boba just keeps staring out over the island's edge as his brother jumps down to stand next to him knowing he wanted to but didn't know where to start. Mica stands there with his arms folded as the wind blows about them making Mica's ponytail blow about his shoulder. They sit like that for a time not speaking. After a bit Boba finally does heaving out a deep sigh.

I just don't get it Mica? Why couldn't Ma tell me all this when I was younger?

Because if our dad Fang found out it could have been bad news.

What do you mean?

Kid our father was a real piece of work, he was. He was nice when he wanted to be but in truth he could have cared less about anything and one unless there was something in it for him. If anything he only cared about money and treasure. When he and Ma got together she had thought he would change. But he didn't really. When she had me and Micha well things did change. He saw a new lineage within us both. So when we started to become old enough he started to train us against our mothers will. They would fight about it a lot. Then one day she found out she was going to have you lot and knew things were going to change. She didn't want you all around him knowing full well that he would turn all of us against one another and more than likely make me or Micha kill one of you just to show how strong we could be. He would put me and my sister against one another every chance he got.

That's how you got your right ear torn off isn't it?

Yeah. She got the best of me every time. Well when Ma found out she was going to have you four she got me up in the middle of the night one night and was about to go get Micha but Fang found out about our little coupe and when he found out he threatened us. I didn't know what was going on since I was just a little kid still but I knew something was wrong. I somehow remember his words to this day. He said if we took Micha he would hunt us down to the ends of Mobius and kill us both. He wasn't going to let his next hire go without a fight. He didn't know at the time she was pregnant with you four. Scared for our lives she ran with me in tow. She tried many times to go back for Micha till one day when she did they were gone. Both her and Fang were gone. She knew she had lost Micha for good.

But she never gave up hope did she?

No she didn't. She had friends in high places and every time she got word of Fang and his whereabouts she went after him only to be five steps behind him. They kept up this game of cat and mouse till she couldn't no more.

Why couldn't she do more?

Because she was too far along with you four and it would be too dangerous, she didn't want to risk all our lives. She knew deep down when the time was right we would find Micha again. Or she would us. It broke her greatly having to give up finding Micha. She wanted her in all your lives so badly it hurt her. She wanted you to have a big sister you could look up to and be proud of. But that was never meant to be sadly.

Boba keeps looking out of the island's edge at the night skies thinking.

Mica?

Yeah kid?

Why did you leave? I mean I know you said it was to find Micha, but when we turned 7, I guess I would be eight back then, I felt it was for another reason but couldn't understand. So why did you really leave us?

Mica looks down at his little brother and sighs and he sits down next to him mimicking his pose.

Because it was time.

Time?

Yes. The day I turned twelve I knew it was my time to leave. Something was calling out to me and Ma taught me everything I knew today. So I had to go. But yet I was torn in two.

What do you mean?

I wanted to stay with her and help protect you all. I knew I could. I was scared if Fang found you all and I wasn't around to protect you I would be alone, till I found Micha. But I knew I had to go to better myself too. It took a year but in the end I couldn't ignore the calling. So I left. I left in the night without so much as a goodbye. Just like when she left with me when I was a kid.

Did you ever find out what it was that was calling to you?

Yeah I did.

What was it?

Not a what. But a WHO.

Who?

It was Micha.

MICHA?!

You may not get it now but in time you will. Me and Micha always had a strong bond with one another. Even when we were at our worst he ha. But it was her always calling out to me. I had to go to her but at the same time I had to keep my distance from her as well. I didn't know why at first but I found out later on in life.

What do you mean Mica?

It's kind of complicated really. But you know how when you guys are far apart, yet at the same time you're not?

Yeah?

And you know how when somethings wrong the others feel it and know it?

Yeah?

That there is what you call instincts. Instincts and bonds. I knew that time wasn't right. Even though I wanted her back in my life, I knew it wasn't time. But I always made sure to stay as close as I could, when I could. But in time I had to start living my own life as well. It killed me being so close to her yet so far apart. But I knew when the time was right we would be together again, and we will be really soon too, and you know what the first thing I'm going to do when I see her?

What?

I'm going to rip her ear off and see how she likes it just so we can match HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!

Boba couldn't help but look as his older brother and smile at him and that. He looks back at the skies and sighs as his ears fall back as he thinks.

Why tell me any of this Mica?

Because it was time to. You see Boba, we all have a part to play in this mess going on. Even if we're not of the big picture. Even the smallest of parts need to be played out right. Like now. My part is coming here and talking to you because you're confused on everything that's been dropped into your lap in just a few short days instead of years. You're confused, scared and worried that you will mess up, aren't you?

Boba sighs sadly and looks at his brother.

Yeah I am. I mean what if I'm not ready for this? What if I screw up and get us all hurt, or worst? What if I fuck us so much I lose everything I hold dear to me Mica?

Kid no one ever said that it would be easy to do. I mean take King Sonic and Queen Sally for one.

OK?

Now from what people said Sally was born to be a ruler. Even before the Great War. Therefore she was always prepared for everything, even during the Robotnik Wars she was. When it became her time she knew what to do. But Kind Sonic? Well you think he had it easy in life?

No not really. I mean from what the history books state he was one the battle field more than anyone. Always out there fighting Robotnik and then some, and when everything changed and the war ended he didn't know what to do. But he did everything by…

It was then and there that it finally dawned on Boba what Mica was getting at. Sonic never had everything handed to him on a silver platter. Just because his wife did, didn't mean he did. He had to work his way up in life to get where he was today.

Standing up he looks out to the skies feeling more confident than he just did. Mica sees this and smiles up at him as she stands up.

So kid, what's it going to be?

Boba looks to his brother and looks away thinking for a moment. He closes his eyes and allows his instincts to take over. He breathes deeply and calmly as if he was meditating seeking out his siblings. After a few moments he snaps his eyes open and a serious expression crosses his face.

Come on Mica we need to stop this now. Lulu and the others are already tiring out.

Mica places a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. Boba starts to run off but stops a moment and looks back at his brother over his shoulder.

Mica?

Yeah Boba?

Thanks.

No problem little bro. Now come on,the others need us.

Right, but one last thing?

Yeah?

You think I'm ready for this?

Kid, you've been ready for it. The moment you start doubting yourself is the moment you know you're ready. It won't be easy but I'll be there for you. We all will but now is the time to stand up and take a stand.

Right.

With that said Boba runs across the busted up buildings and jumps from rooftop, to rooftop with Mica following close behind him.

_**NEAR THE SHINOBI VILLAGE… 4AM…**_

Celestin finds a place to land the New Gen Babylon Rogues ship just outside of the Village. Turning off the engines, she opens the back bay doors and everyone gets out and follows Micha. They walk right up to the Village and into it just as Salma, Rutan, Espio, the Elder Seer, and Jinjuko and his daughter were all coming out to greet them to see what had happened.

MICHA! MICHA OVER HERE!

Salma!

Micha runs to her and everyone follows behind her.

Micha what's going on? Why are the New Gen Babylon Rogues with you?

Don't worry their friends, and the Woodpecker is my best friend and sister.

I see.

Micha what happened up there? Did you get whoever it was that attacked you?

No Rutan I didn't they got away from me and froze half my body up. I would have died if it wasn't for Maverick and the others coming at the right time.

Did they get away with the Chaos Emerald?

Sadly they did Kage. I tried to get to Silver Claw but they were too fast and clever for me. I'm sorry Kitto. I really did try to get your shiny back for you.

_**"It's alright Micha you tried and that's what matters. Besides, papa is feeling much better now and that means the lady is gone.**_

_**Yes, thank you for keeping your promise to me, my child. I really do feel a lot better now. Remember I am in your debt now for saving my daughter. Should you ever need anything, anything at all do not hesitate to let me know and I will do my best to help you out. Also keep my mark as well. Whenever you need help just call out my name and we will come aid you."**_

Thank you Jinjuko I will.

_**"Come Kitto it is time we left now to rest.**_

**_Yes papa. Bye everyone and good night._**

**_Goodbye everyone, and thank you for everything. But one last thing before we go. Bride of Constant Vigil."_**

Yes Lord Jinjuko?

_**"Know I am in your debt as well and from here on out if you or the village is even in danger do not be scared to call out for me I will come to aid you and your village. Just say the prayer of the Kitsune and I will come."**_

Thank you Lord Jinjuko.

With a bow, Jinjuko picks up his daughter and he walks off and back to his home. Everyone watched till he was gone and Celestin spoke.

GIRL! You have GOT to tell us what the CHAOS living HELL HAS BEEN GOING ON WITH YOU!

Micha looks to Celestin and giggles at her.

Yeaaaaah… I know I said I would tell you guys everything but the thing is I can't.

Can't or WON'T?

Celestin looks at Micha a bit annoyed as she crosses her arms.

CAN'T. Look at me showing this…

Micha gestures to herself.

Is bad enough. No one was to know about it but a very selected few. Only because of a lot of shit going down right now. I wish I could tell you all but when Shadow finds out you guys saw what I look like NOW he's gonna be mad.

Why would he be mad at you for Michies? He is nothing but a big meanie he is.

He's not ALL bad Tinnie, not once you get to know him like I have.

What do you mean Michies?

What I mean is I'm now part of his EG team, Team Shadow Rose, and we're dealing with a LOT of nasty shit right now, and we can't revile TOO much or it could ruin EVERYTHING that's going on right now. All I can say is that it's big. Like saving Mobius big.

What Micha is trying to say is that dark forces are at work and we yet to fully understand everything. So please understand when I say the little you all know the better. There Is just too much at ris right now.

My wife Salma is right, everyone. When the time is right you will all know I'm sure. But till then please bear with us and try to understand.

Celestin, Kazuto, Stream, Thunder and Tinnie look at one another and nod.

Very well we will take your word for it Micha and trust you. But can you at least answer me ONE thing?

It depends?

Why are you on another team for? What happened?

I guess I can tell you all that much.

Micha tells them what happened leaving the explosion of the Tea House out and only telling them her talk with Birch and what happened.

I see so THAT'S why you're with a new team.

Yeah. Well for the most part all what you could tell us sounds totally fucked up.

Right. Listen I need to get going I need to get back to Shadow and Manik right away.

Does this have anything to do with the whole… _"Sorry but I can't tell you anything more right now because it could kill you all"_ crap?

Yeah it does. Listen just stay here for now till I get back I'm sure Slam and Rutan won't mind right?

Micha looks to them for help and she smiles at her nodding.

I owe Micha a great debt of gratitude and more for saving my Village today and people, and more importantly, my best friends, my sister and Kage's older brother as well, so as of right now Micha, as Bride to the Shinobi Village, I hereby appoint you Micha Manchester as an Honorary Member to the Shinobi Village. Elder Espio? Elder Seer are you alright with my choice?

I am Bride Of Constant Vigil.

As am I Bride of Constant Vigil.

Then so be it. As witnessed by two Elders of the village you are now an Honorary Member to the village Micha. So from here on out if there is anything you need in any shape, way or form please do not hesitate to let us know and will do our best to help you out.

Thanks Salma. For now could you look out for my friends for now and watch Crystal? I need to get to Shadow and Manik now. I don't know how long I'll be gone but please everyone stay close together and don't let any outsiders you don't know what you saw today. It's vital that everything be kept a secret, and PLEASE make sure the Village knows to. I can count on you right?

The villagers won't go against my word once I place it down. So you need not to worry Micha.

Salma tells her.

Thank you. Maverick I promise once this is all done will take you to see your friends. But for now could you stay here?

Yeah I can. Just, are you sure you're up to it? Do you feel alright?

Yeah I feel fine since you healed me. Right now if anything I'm tired but I can't rest till I finish.

Why don't I come with you? Just in case your friends are hurt I can heal them as well.

Micha thinks for a few moments and nods.

OK but you have GOT to try and keep up. I'll be going faster then what you can but if need to I'll carry you.

How fast are we talking about?

Mach 7.

WHAT!?

Everyone shots together.

Are you JOKING MICHA!?

I'm not. With this power form I can fly even faster than what King sonic used to.

How are you able to not be ripped to shreds by that much speed?

I don't Celestin, and right now I don't have time to figure it out. So Maverick if you think you can keep up then lets go if not then hold on.

What way are we heading?

Northwest near Mount. Fate.

Micha points which way they were going to head and Maverick starts running picking up speed. The moment he does a bright light surrounds him as he shoots up into the air as super lightweight Egyptian armor forms around him. Bracers clamp down on the outside of his wings as an ivory spike forms on the tips of them. The bracers had carvings of Egyptian hieroglyphs on them. A sort of film, both strong and flexible covers the skin on his wings protecting them from harm.

A long golden tail with a deadly spike on the end of it waves behind him connecting to his 6 inch long tail and a golden belt that was around his waist. Whenever he moved it about, even with the slightest of movements, it would move with his tail. But at the same time it looked as if it had a mind of its own as well.

The belt helped hold up a pure white silk shendyt that was gathered up in front in two long loose layers. The first one was of royal blue with gold colored markings on it. The front of it was pure white that had gold and sapphire blue markings around it. In the front the belt buckle was shaped like a Scarab beetle adorned with gems.

The collar around his neck was gold with lapis lazuli, turquoise carnelian, and onyx. It wrapped around his neck and part of his back and came down and over his shoulders some. In the middle of it was another Scarab beetle that was gold. But in the middle of its body was the Sol Emerald of Light and Hope. From two of the legs of the golden scarab beetle were two golden bands that hung low and around his sides in an upside down arch. This left his torso uncovered and showing off his toned chest and abs.

He had on gold arm bracers that went from his wrists up to his elbows to protect them. His upper right arm was wrapped up in silk cloth and was being held in place by a broad gold band. He had a pair of sandals on his feet made from leather. They clasped around his legs in three different spots and twice around his feet. Under the leather straps was white silk cloth so the leather wouldn't rub his skin raw.

The nemes helmet he wore was all gold with simple markings on it. It covered the back of his head and the top. In his ears he had a pair of long tasseled gold gold earrings that were tipped with lapis lazuli gems. The weapons of his choice were double sides black and gold scimitar khopesh swords that connected in the middle via the handles. The blade of each faced a different way, from tip to tip the length was 6 foot long. When the blades were pulled apart each khopesh was three foot long. Both had a deadly sharp blade to them. His other choice was a magic staff. It was seven foot long and was black and gold with a bit of lapis lazuli.

The main part of the staff was black with gold twisting around it. On the hilt was solid gold and was sharply pointed. In the middle of it was a lapis lazuli. The top part of the staff was solid gold like the hilt. Around the bottom of it where gold met black, it was adorned with carnelian and lapis. The middle of it was engraved with Egyptian hieroglyphs and in the middle of it was a gold scarab beetle with a lapis lazuli gem back. The circlet bottom had small lapis gems in it, and the circlet itself was well rounded and big and had Egyptian hieroglyphs on it. In the center was a bigger scarab beetle with a big Lapis Lazuli gem on it that showed through both sides. On the side of the circlet where a pair of hawk wings, much like Re the god of the sun's wings, all in gold.

Micha and the others stand where they are and look at him. Though a bat it was like they were seeing the God of the dead Anubis before them with his canine features. He gently flaps his wings as he looks down at them. He hits the smaller scarab beetle and his staff shrinks in size and he places it on his back why he takes his khopesh scimitar apart and places the blades at his hip.

Holy CHAOS!

It was all Micha could say.

And here I thought MICHA'S form was impressive. But his takes the cake.

Rutan tells Salma as he whispers to her.

Indeed.

So are we going or what? I mean you did say you were in a hurry were you not? If need be I could go by myself it would be faster that way considering I'm more than likely faster than you in my form.

Micha looks at him in surprise at his sudden change of attitude till she hears the tone in his voice and she smiles a toothy smile.

Is that a CHALLENGE mate?

He shrugs getting all cocky on her.

Maybe it is? Maybe it's not? Who knows. But I do know I could beat you easily.

Oh MATE your asking for it now.

Micha starts running as she yells out at everyone.

I'LL BE BACK WITH SHADOW AND MANIK SOON. JUST STAY HERE AND HOLD TIGHT!

With that she crouches down and with a powerful push she launches herself up into the air and flies upwards and with a powerful beat of her wings she was high up in the sky and heading right at Maverick. She passes him and he looks down giving a two finger salute and flies after her. He reaches Micha who was high in the sky and sees her point off to the northwest.

There. With being a bat I know you can see it. But that is Mount. Fate. We need to head across the borders near there into the Forbidden Zone. Don't stop whatsoever, understand? I don't know how my friends are but we need to get there ASAP. Got it?

Right.

The start to fly off when Maverick looks over at Micha and lets out a chuckle. She hears it and looks over at him.

What's so funny.

She narrows her eyes at him getting suspicious.

Oh… Nothing really… except…

Except?

Without another word he pulls himself into a ball and without warning, he beats his wings in a powerful thrust and he shoots off in a flash forcing Micha to rears back in shock and surprise as she covers her face from the powerful slipstream that he had left behind him that forced her to roll backward a bit. Recovering from the shock of it Micha looks around and shakes her head and sees him far ahead of her.

HEY GET BACK HERE YOU CHEATING WING RAT!

Micha yells at him as she copies the same movement he does and shoots after him.

**_BACK IN THE FORBIDDEN ZONE…_**

Shadow and Manik were holding their own, but just barely, with taking on four people at one who wanted them near dead. Shadow was hit by one of Regina's attacks and was sent flying backwards into a buildings wall causing the air to be knocked out of him. He falls to the ground and lands face first with a grunt. He lays there for a moment as Regina slowly walks over to him.

So is that all you GOT love? I thought you were the strongest of the strong with being the_ "ULTIMATE LIFE FORM"_ and all.

She sarcastically tells him. Shadow groans as he slowly gets up, placing a hand to his head and shaking it as he rests on a knee while resting his other arm on it. Panting he looks up at her. He was surprised by how well she was holding her own against him after throwing everything at her.

Come on now don't tell me you've given up now have you? What would everyone say about you being beat up by the likes of someone like me? I bet they would laugh their asses off.

How are you this strong? The only one who could best me was SONIC. So how is it you can? It's near IMPOSSIBLE almost.

I think it's because you have your mind somewhere else love. Sure you're giving it your all but your minds on something… or I should say SOMEONE else right now, thus your not fully focused right now. You're worried about your friend Micha and whether she's alright or not. Well let me tell you something love.

What's that?

Regina looks at him with dark lidded eyes as she thrusts out her arm.

YOU NEED TO FORGET ABOUT HER AND FOCUS IN THE HEAR AND NOW! IF DON'T GO LYING TO YOURSELF SHADOW, YOU HAVE NOT BEEN GIVING IT YOUR ALL AT ALL! YOU NEED TO COME TO REALIZATION THAT YOUR FRIENDS WILL NOT ALWAYS BE AROUND TO HELP BACK YOU UP! REMEMBER YOUR DOING THIS FOR HER. YOUR DOING THIS FOR ME. YOUR DOING THIS FOR ALL OF MOBIUS RIGHT NOW! WE'RE ALL COUNTING ON YOU RIGHT NOW TO SAVE THE PLANET YET AGAIN!

THIS IS THE NEXT GENERATION OF MOBIUS FREEDOM FIGHTER! THE ORDER AND EVERYONE ON THE PLANET NEED YOU SHADOW! I NEED YOU SHADOW! WITHOUT YOU I'LL NEVER SEE REGGIE AGAIN, AND SO HELP ME IF YOU FAIL HERE AND NOW, I'LL BE THE ONE TO FIND AWAY TO TRULY KILL YOU! SO GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

BECAUSE WE ALL NEED YOU! SO STOP WORRYING ABOUT ONE PERSON AND START WORRYING ABOUT THE WHOLE OF THE PLANET! IF THE BLACK ARMS QUEEN WINS THEN WE LOSE AND IF WE LOSE I WILL HAVE LOST EVERYTHING THAT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME AND I WON'T HAVE THE WILL TO GO ON! NO ONE WILL! SO STOP WORRYING ABOUT MICHA AND WORRY ABOUT ME AND HOW I'M REALLY GOING TO MAKE YOU SEE THE TRUTH IN FRONT OF YOU AND WHAT'S OUT THERE!

Shadow looks at her in surprise and shock. As she stands under the lamplight and he could see it in her face and eyes now. He could hear how scared she was of having to do this. Of what would happen to everyone on Mobius if he didn't do this. He knew what would happen if the Black Arms Queen won. But here of late he hadn't really been focused on things because he was worried about Micha and her well being. But hearing how Regina was scared to death of losing Reggie herself, it made things click. He slowly gets up grunting and truly looks at her now. They have a stair down and she comes to realization of how she flipped out just now and lost her control. She places her hands over her mouth and gaps out as she looks at him.

She hated fighting because of her going full out. She had, in the past, been known to kill people without meaning to, because of how strong she was. Tears start to form in her eyes as Shadow walks over to her. She backs up a bit as she holds herself shaking as she looks away as she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks over and sees Shadow looking at her as he places a hand on her lower midsection as she speaks softly to her why keeping his hand on her midsection.

Your right. I haven't been giving it my all because I have been worrying about Micha. I know what is at stake right now and ever since we found out about Micha's family she's been acting strange. It is rare I'll admit when someone is my friend and she IS one of them. So is Manik. But the reason I'm holding back is because of the life your holding right now within you. If I go all out then I could end up hurting you and the child you carry.

W-what? When? HOW?!

She asks him in a harsh whisper.

It's like you said. I'm the Ultimate Life Form. So I can hear things most can't. Do you really wish to harm them for this order? Isn't all life precious? Does it NOT deserve to live and see what things will be like?

Shadow looked at her and his expression was soft. All she could do was nod at him as tears fell.

Listen we need to end this now. You need to stop this or you both could end up hurt.

But I can't. I HAVE to do this. This is my part in this mess.

But is it worth losing your unborn CHILD over this shit? What would Reggie say to you if he was here right now and knew?

She looks at him thinking of the conversation they had before he left.

_**FLASH BACK A WEEK AGO…**_

_"Gigi my love you shouldn't be doing this. I know you have a big part to play in all of this but you really shouldn't be doing this. What if you got hurt?_

_Reggie I'll be fine. I'm just going to visit her, nothing more. I mean I don't know what those so-called spirits have told you, but they really need to stay out of our personal lives it's getting annoying."_

_He chuckles at her_

_"Oh Gigi my love you truly are one of a kind my pet._

_You know it. Now hurry or you're going to miss your flight."_

They hurry on down the terminal and to where his plane was waiting. They made it in time just as the second to the last call was being broadcast over the way.

**_"FLIGHT 2774 IS WILL BE DEPARTING SOON. FLIGHT 2774 WILL BE DEPARTING SOON. PLEASE ALL PASSENGERS BOARD RIGHT AWAY."_**

They stopped at the ticket booth and he gave the lady behind the booth his ticket. With a smile she tells him he is all set. He thanks her and he turns to Regina smiling at her as he goes over to her and holds her one last time and kisses her. He holds onto her for a long time till someone taps on his shoulder.

_"Excuse me sir, I don't mean to rush you, but the flight is about to leave now._

_Yes of course how inconsiderate of me. Please could you give me one last moment with my wife? It will be a very long time till I see her again."_

_The gentleman smiles at him and nods._

_"But of course."_

He walks off to give them one last moment.

_"I guess this is my pet._

_Oh Reggie do you HAVE to go? Can't you just ignore them this time and stay here with me?_

_You know I can't. You remember the last time I tried to ignore them don't you?_

_I do. But still. I want you to stay here with me please Reggie, I'm begging you."_

He looks at her smiling sadly at her as she leans down and kisses her deeply. They break apart and he whispers something in her ear.

"Be strong my pet. You must for them, and for me. I know you're scared, but you must remain strong no matter what. I'll speak with the spirits before I go with the Dark Queen and have them watch over you both. But are you sure you wish to do this my pet? It will be risky to do. Think about it and if you feel this is right then please be careful I don't want to lose the both of you. You're my world and even though I'll be under her control, know I'll be watching you from the spirit realm and protecting the both of you."

She looks at him confused on what he means by the both of them but he smiles sweetly at her and kisses her one last time. Telling her to be safe. With that he hugs her and leaves to catch his plane before he misses it.

**_END OF FLASHBACK..._**

She smiles back remembering what he had told her. He had somehow known she was expecting and he said he would ask the spirits to watch over her and protect her and their child if this was what she wanted in the end.

This is what I want Reggie. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. But I promise to keep us both safe.

Huh?

Shadow looks at her tilting his head at her wondering what she was talking about. She herself knew that Reggie didn't know she was expecting. She never got the chance to tell him before he left.

Regina?

She looks at him and shakes her head at him.

I said, this is what I want. I made a promise to Kayla and the Order. But I'll make a promise to you, as well as Reggie. Once we're done I wont lift a finger for the Order unless it's on the inside and not out on the field fighting risking our lives. I promise I won't do anything more to put us in harm's way. He promised he would ask the spirits to watch over us and I know they are. I somehow feel Korbin watching over me. He was extremely strong back in his day and I can't help but feel that he is with me and why I'm kicking your scrawny black ass all over The Forbidden Zone right now, otherwise I'm sure I would be the one on the ground and not you. I feel others as well, watching and protecting us. So I think it is safe to say we will be alright. But Shadow?

Yeah?

Thanks. But promise me you'll bring my stupid Dodo bird home safe and sound to me. Or at most alive enough so I can kill him myself for putting me through this shit.

Shadow chuckles at her smiling at her and nods.

Sure. I can try and do that for you.

Then I guess we should finish shouldn't we?

Indeed. But know I won't hold back no more. Well maybe a bit so I don't harm your child.

I'd like that. So now that we're done with this special little moment.

She looks at him smiling as she jumps back a few feet and yells out.

**_ARCANE WINTER MELODY!_**

A strong and powerful freezing wind all of a sudden picks up as the most beautiful melody plays. It was unlike anything Shadow had heard. It was beautiful yet at the same time sad and full of anger as if a winter storm was on its way. It was full of beauty, sadness and anger. As he stands there covering himself with his wings trying to protect himself from the freezing winds, an icy blue music cord shoots out of Regina's Digital DJ booth and aims for Shadow and hits him dead on sending him flying back once more. This time though Shadow was ready for it and manages to right himself this time as he calls out an attack of his own.

_**CHAOS INFERNO!**_

He shoots a wave of fire at Regina trying to force her Winter Melody off. It works and her attack stops.

Now bad love. I see you mean it this time as well.

Well you did say you were counting on me and needed me so?

She cocks him a smile and nods at him.

Thank you. It's alright to worry about Micha you know? I may have been a bit too harsh on you about her.

No you were right. I do love her but after what you said I think I'm coming to realize something I've been trying to avoid.

What's that?

I need to stop worrying about her. She is strong and powerful on her own as well with her friends. Mobius needs me. YOU need me everyone does, and if I worry about one person then I put others in danger. I put the whole of Mobius in danger. I know when the time is right she will be there for me and all of us when she is ready. I just need to believe in her.

There's another, isn't there?

How could you tell?

Call it women's intuition if you would.

There is yes. But I know it would never work between us. She blames me for everything gone wrong in her life and wishes me dead. Even putting herself in danger to the point she is willing to use her ultimate move on me and killing herself just to take me out.

So is Micha a…

NO SHE'S NOT! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN SAY THAT SHE IS!. This other girl has been trying to do me in for over three years now and I just gave up. I saw something in Micha that called to me but I'm not giving in yet. I truly do love Micha but after what you just said.

You're wondering if maybe you moved on too soon?

Yeah.

Listen, let me give you a bit of advice love. If you think Micha is the one right now then stay with her no matter what and don't give up. At least not yet. The cosmos are a tricky thing and I'm sure they have a plan for you as they do us all. When that time is right you will both know if it was truly meant to be or not. But if you truly do love this other girl then don't give up yet either. I don't know what happened to her and you but if she is in a dark place right now then watch over her without knowing it. Be there for her without her finding out and I'm sure in time she will forgive you for everything that has happened to you whether it was your fault or not.

But the thing is, some of it WAS my fault.

Even still Shadow. Just try your best and wait it out a bit longer I'm sure in time things will become clear in time.

He smiles at her nodding.

Thanks Regina.

Please call me Gigi all my friends do.

She smiles at him giving him a wink and he smiles and nods back.

Thanks Gigi.

So shall we continue this I think your friend needs your help now.

Shadow looks behind him as he sees Manik go flying across the air and onto a rooftop. He was about to jump up and go after him when he was hit from behind and sent flying. He slams into a run down old car and looks behind him and holds his head shaking it.

The hell?!

It's what I've been trying to teach the Hooligans Shadow. Never turn your back on your opponent even for a second. It could mean your life, and last I looked I WAS your opponent.

She cocks him a half smile as she calls out another attack.

_**ARCANE STORMS OF THOR!**_

Clouds form up above them as Shadow feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as thunder could be heard overhead. Lighting started to flash and Shadow had a feeling what was coming. Taking to the air he tries to fly off as fast as he could as bolts of lighting start striking down around him. Using his speed to try to avoid them, and dogging them. He manages to avoid the smaller ones but a huge one hits him and sends him flying back across the skies and into Manik who was back in the air and ready for more. But as soon as Shadow goes flying into him they are both hit by the thunder and electrocuted. They yell out as they fall to the ground in a hep. Manik lands on top of shadow as Shadow lays there growing out.

Holy CHAOS, that was a shocker.

Oh HAR HAR Manik. NOW DO YOU MIND GETTING OFF ME PLEASE!

Right! SORRY SHADOW!

Manik gets off Shadow and helps him stand up.

You alright Shad?

Yeah I am but as you said that was a real shocker.

HEY BLUE YOU FORGET ABOUT US SLOW-MO?

Don't forget about me, Love.

Manik and Shadow stand back to back ready for anything the four could throw at them. They were giving it their all, Shadow a little less because of Regina and her unborn child, but they could tell they were losing the fight.

How about we switch it up since your being beat up on by a bunch of little kids.

Sure why not. I could use a change of scenery.

Good. Oh and Manik.

Yeah?

Just a heads up and keep it to yourself. But try and hold back a bit with her, and avoid hitting her lower midsection as well.

Why?

He glances at him wondering why he would want him to do such a thing.

Just DO IT Manik!

Shadow growls at him as he goes after Mallory, Legen and Lulu without waiting for him to answer him. Not sure what he was going on about he goes after Regina doing as he was told so as to not piss him off any more than he was.

_**BACK IN HUCKSURE G.U.N BASE HQ A FEW DAYS PRIOR…**_

_"So that is everything your Majesties."_

Are you sure it's her though?

Sonic asks her.

_"From the Intel I was given I have a strong feeling yes. How this happened I do not know and I'm worried."_

As are we, now that we have a strong lead to follow. But what are you going to do about it now?

_"I have a plan I'm working on now. It is why I sent Rouge after the remaining Chaos Emeralds."_

But what if she finds them all before we do?

_"Then we can only hope we can do something to stop her and this prophecy."_

I'm still having a hard time believing it's Eris. That she is the Dark Queens vessel, and is mixed up in all this.

Sally tells General Risa.

_"Indeed your Majesty. I am not sure how this all happened. But I know Dr. Long has something to do with it all. Or at most knows how it happened."_

As they were talking there came a knock on the door to Generals Risa's office.

_"Enter!_

_Ma'am Sir._

_Yes, what is it?_

_We located one of the Chaos Emeralds. But there is a problem._

_What is it?_

_It's waiting to be auctioned off as we speak by an underground market._

_The black market?_

_Yes Ma'am Sir."_

Is everything alright?

Sonia asks her.

_"Yes but as you heard it looks like one of the Emeralds is in a Black Market Auction waiting to be sold off."_

What should we do? I mean if someone gets a hold of that Emerald before we do.

_"Yes I know Sonic, I know. Listen, leave everything to me. I'll handle it myself, for now you worry about everything else on your end and don't let Shadow know what I told you. I have a very funny feeling if he found out it would cause problems."_

Right, don't worry General, we won't say anything to him for now.

_"Thank you. Now if you please excuse me I have things I need to take care of."_

Right and thank you again for all your help.

_"Any time your Majesties."_

With that they end the call and all three look at one another.

**_Present day in the underground Black Market in a Mansion off the coast of Lunar Bay of North Side Island. EST 21:00….._**

You sure about this?

Yes, now shut it or you're gonna get us caught.

Yeah but.

I said SHUT IT!

The one being yelled at shuts up as the one yelling looks around just as nervous. They were a pair of mercenaries, a Rooster and a Fox, undercover for Risa and here for the Chaos Emerald.

Listen just stay near the door should something happen you can at least get away and help.

But what if I get caught beforehand?

Will worry about it then now GO!

Nodding the fox runs off to go do as he was told why the rooster makes his way up front. Everyone around him was wearing formal attire and masks. Somehow Risa had managed to get invitations off a couple of guys who were coming here. Unlike his friend the rooster was more of the calm and collected type why he friend was the nervous one knowing full well what could happen.

As he makes his way up front he stands there and looks around. As he stands there a female Puma in a long V cut side black slim sweetheart dress with red silk trim around it and a red ribbon around the waist with a silk rose comes up next to him waving her fan. Her hair was done up in a side ponytail with a fancy twist to it. Her stellar violet eyes look around the room before settling on the rooster next to her. She holds up her fan to her muzzle so as to not draw any attention to herself and keeps watching ahead as she whispers to him.

_"I counted at least 50 guards around the place. That's in here alone. I estimate about another 60 outside Rocky._

_Nicely done Lidia. What of the item we were sent after?_

_From what I found out it will be the last thing auctioned off tonight. What will we do?_

_Leave it to the twins for now why we try and do our best here. Do they know where the vault is and what to expect?_

_Yeah they do, you know we caused this joint days ahead. But where's Tony at?_

_By the door keeping watch should something happen._

_Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you know how JUMPY he gets when we do stuff like this._

_When ISN'T he jumpy? But you know as well as I do he's not bad at what he does or did you forget already on how he saved her life the last time?_

_Good point, and no I didn't forget. What do you want me to do from here?_

_Stay next to me, kitten. I'm going to need an extra set of hands should things go south._

_Right."_

**_IN THE UPPER PARTS OF THE MANSON WHERE THE AUCTION WAS BEING HEALED…_**

Two cats were making their way to where the vault was via the air ducts. One was a pitch black with a single white left hand why his brother was a pure white one with a left black paw.

_"Hey! Hey Kipper...Kipper hold on a second I think I found it._

_Let me see Dipper?"_

_The white one named Dipper moves up ahead and down another part of the vent and backs up to turn around and back to where his brother Kipper was to see what he was seeing._

_"Yep Dipper, that's the vault alright, just like Lidia said. Looks to be about four guards around what do you think?_

_Hmm… I say a #45 should do it._

_You think?_

_Why not? I mean not only will it knock them out but it would hide us too._

_Yeah true. But remember what happened with #45 last time?_

_Oh yeah… forgot about that._

_What about #677?_

_No that won't do any good here. We try that we would be found out and everything would be compromised._

_Good point._

_Hmm…_

_#3774...#3774!"_

They say at the same time.

_"It will hide us and knock out the guards and anyone around on this floor, and give us time to bust into the vault and switch the Chaos Emerald with the fake one and get out. You have the hacker program Kipper?_

_You know I do Dipper._

_Right then gas masks on my brother and lets do this."_

They go and place their gas masks on and each of them take out a bomb and throw it behind the other one. The bombs were the size of their hand and as they threw them down behind the other they made a clink clank sound rolling down the way. The guards below hear this but before they could do anything the bombs go off and smoke starts to fill the vents and down into the hallways below.

_"Hey..ah Dipper?_

_Yeah Kipper?_

_I think we blundered up?_

_What do you mean?_

_We threw the bombs down the vents instead of below us._

_So?_

_The vents lead throughout the Manson._

_Oh...right...Yeah we blundered. Especially with how strong and powerful our sleeper bombs are._

_You think Rocky will be mad at us?_

_You know he will be. But we could use this to our advantage._

_How so?_

_Just means it will put everyone to sleep._

_Yeah THEM included you dolt._

_Oh right. I guess we should warn them then shouldn't we?_

_Ya THINK."_

They glare at one another as Kipper takes his finger and puts it to his ear and calls Tony.

_"Yo Tony, we got a problem._

_What did you two fuck ups do THIS time._

_We used #3374._

_Really? In the AIR VENTS?!_

_Yeah…_

_You dolts._

_Yeah we know. Warn Rocky and Lidia and tell them to have their masks ready._

_Right. On my way."_

With that Tony makes his way over to where he sees Lidia and Rock and stands next to Rock discreetly taping his arm. Rocky barely glanced over and made sure no one was looking at him. He opens his suit jacket and Rock looks at him surprised but tries not to show it and nods. He taps Lidia and leans over to her and whispers something to her and growling softly she looks at Tony. The one next to her looks over at her and leans into her whispering to her.

_"I know shame too. I thought that necklace would have looked lovely on you dear."_

Lidia looks over to the one next to her right and nods at him thankful he was oblivious to what it was she was really growling about.

_"Indeed. I have the other four but I guess I could send someone for it later if you get me._

_I do indeed my dear. When you go after it do let me know I would love to hear the gory details ha ha._

_But of course Mr. Franklin. Now if you pardon me. Me and my Husband and our guard MUST be going now. I just got word someone broke into our home and we MUST head back right away to make sure our kids are alright._

_But of course my dear Mrs. Kampala, best of luck._

_Thank you. Come Colin my love we must hurry home and make sure the kids are alright._

_Yes, let's._

_Mack lead the way."_

Lidia takes Rocky's arm and hooks it with her as Tony leads the way and out of the auction just as smoke slowly starts to fill the room in the lower vents and the ones from above. As they exit the room Rocky pulls out his and Lidia's gas masks just as two guards come around the corner and sees them and yell out.

HEY WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING OUT HERE?!

Shit we've been had guys.

Remind me to have a TALK with the twins later Rocky.

Will do Tony but right now we need to deal with these two and hurry up to the vault to meet them and get that Emerald.

Risa is gonna owe us extra for this. She said it would be in and out no fight whatsoever and yet it looks like we're gonna do some fighting.

Ah come now kitten, you don't mean that. I know you were itching for some action.

Yes but not THIS kind. I mean I did have SOMETHING planned out for tonight and had to cancel it you know?

Oh come on I'm sure your boy toy doesn't mind right Tony?

Rock winks at Tony chuckling as he places his mask on.

Eh, I was kind of looking forward to having us time tonight. So yeah I'm a bit miffed. Now enough of this get your masks on I see the twins bomb making its way through.

Tony and Lidia put their masks on before Lidia speaks again.

Oh HAR HAR you two, and Tony your not cute at all you wrenched Gay wanna be, and keep this up Rocky I'll throwing you out of the house and into the DOGHOUSE you damned feather duster.

Oh come now Lidia dear. You love me and you know it darling. Admit it you would be SO lost without me around my dear, and you know I am not Gay wannabe hon. You know as well as I do I am 1,000% Gay. You can even ask my hubby when we get home.

He says with some slight smugness in his voice behind his gas mask.

He has a point love.

UGH! You two are HORRID! Worse than my damned BROTHERS!

Lidia runs after the two guards, taking them out hard and fast as she looks to them.

Come on I'm sure the rest of the guards will be on us soon.

Nodding they run off to the upper parts of the Manson to go meet up with the boys.

_**ON THE UPPER FLOOR WHERE KIPPER AND DIPPER ARE…**_

The two were having problems of their own as Lidia, Tony and Rocky made their way up. They had gotten the vault open without any problems but once it was Kipper found a HUGE problem before them.

Hey Dipper?

Yeah Kipper?

We have a problem.

We have a problem?

Yeah.

What did you do NOW?

It wasn't me this time. It was THEM!

Kipper points to the seven armed guards that were in the vault gulping as Dipper turns around and gulps as well.

Oh… yeah… there a problem alright.

Dipper nods chucking sheepishly.

SHOOT THEM DOWN NOW!

Kipper and Dipper jump out of the way to either side of the vault door as gunshots fire off at them from the MP5 guns they had. The shots stop as the one leading them holds up a hand as he and a couple of his guys go and look to see if they got the twins. They walk out of the vault and look around and don't see them anywhere around.

Where did they go?

I don't but you head down that way, you with me. The rest of you stay here and guard the Chaos Emerald.

Up above them, Kipper and Dipper had taken back to vents and watched as three of the guards went either way looking for them.

_"What are we going to do Dipper?_

_I don't know Kipper? But there is no way we can take on four guards on our own. Not without getting hurt or worse._

_What about the three looking for us?_

_I don't know?"_

As they were trying to figure something out, there came a commotion from down below them. The twins look at one another and back down through the vent screen as they see one of the guards be thrown across the way and out the window breaking it. They heard grunts and oofs and more as they saw another guard be thrown into a wall. After a few they head nothing but silents and before long a familiar voice.

Alright you two, you can come on down now. We have the Emerald so lets get the fuck out of hear.

LIDIA!?

The twins make their way out of the vents and drop to the floor below them.

Oh man sis, are we glad to see you.

Yeah considering this the fifth TIME this week I had to save your Chaos Damned HIDES FROM ONE OF YOUR STUNTS GONE WRONG!

She tells them as she throws up her arms at them, as she feels a strong hand on her shoulder. She looks behind her and sees Rocky shaking his head at her.

Take it easy on them love. You know their learning still. They only been at this for six months now so their liable to make mistakes. We did in our first year after all, remember.

Yeah I remember.

Sighing, she takes her mask off and looks at them.

I don't know what I am to do with you two.

They both grin sheepishly at her chuckling.

You have to admit they're cute?

DON'T remind me Rocky. DON'T remind me.

Hey Rocky, Lidia you better come here and see this now.

What is it Tony?

It seems we have a counterfeit in our hands.

Tony tosses the Emerald to Rocky as he catches it, Lidia looks over his shoulder at it tilting her head as the twins come to stand on Rocky's left side to look at it.

How can you tell Tony?

You have my Hubby to thank for that. He taught me how to tell the real from fake. We once came into contact with a REAL Chaos Emerald a few years ago. There was something about it I would never forget. The power emanating from it, the glow of power and LIFE within it. It was something I will NEVER forget.

And your saying that this isn't real?

Rocky looks at him.

250% Rocky. That gem there is a total fake. It has the glow and feeling to it as a REAL Chaos Emerald, but it LACKS something the real ones have.

Well there is only one way to find out.

What do you mean Lid?

Kipper your bag if you please?

Sure sis.

Lidia?

Kipper takes off his bag and hands it over to her. She looks inside for something and finds what it was she was looking for. She takes it out and takes the Emerald and goes back over to where it was placed and she sets up the small, yet powerful bomb next to it and sets the time for 20 second.

LIDIA!?

They all look at her in shock and surprise as she starts to walk out of the vault as if what she did was nothing new.

What? We need to know if it's real or not. If it is it will still be whole without a scratch on it. If not then we know it was a fake.

All four boys look at one another, then at the Emerald and bomb, than at her.

If you four don't wanna be blown up I suggest you come out here and help me close the door up.

They shake their head and run out of the vault as fast and help her close the door. They wait and before too long the whole of the floor shakes as a loud KABOOM! Sounds off from behind the vault door. After a few they open the door back up as they cough from the smoke. After it clears up, they look around and see that the Emerald they were sent after was in bits and pieces.

See what did I tell you?

Lidia folds her arms gesturing with her right hand as the four look on in shock.

If you were not my wife I'd be very scared of you right now love.

We already are Rocky.

The Twins said in union as they held one another close.

Indeed my dear twins. Indeed.

Tony looks at them.

But HOW did…

How did I know?

It's as Tony said, there should have been the glow of the power of LIFE within it, and I didn't feel it myself, and you know how sensitive I am to such things. Especially right now.

Lidia places a hand on her lower midsection and he looks down and nods.

Indeed.

Wait?

What?

YOUR GONNA HAVE A BABY!?

The twins say at once together as they keep holding one another as they look at her in shock.

Indeed you two. Now come on before the other guards show up we don't have a lot of time to waste. We have 20 minutes to evacuate to the checkpoint.

Hey wait sis, if you knew you were gonna have a kid why did you come with us tonight knowing you and your baby could have been hurt?

Kipper asks her as Dipper folds his arms looking crossed at her.

Because after tonight this will be my last day out on the field till the kid is old enough to be left alone, so I wanted one last night of adventure before that happened.

Hey not to be a bother here. But I just got word we need to go NOW! Risa's spy's are saying they're seeing a convoy of men showing up now. We need to hurry and make our way to the checkpoint and report in.

Right Tony. Come on you lot let's go.

With that they head off and to the checkpoint before more arm guards could stop them and they were found out. Before leaving the twins get a wicked idea and leave behind a**_ "SPECIAL LITTLE GIFT"_** for the bad guys to find. Chuckling they run to catch up with the others as Rocky sees them cocking an eyebrow at them as they jump out a window.

What did you two do now?

Oh _NOTHING_ Rocky.

Dipper said innocently.

Yeah, we didn't leave _ANYTHING_ behind at all.

Kipper chimed in.

Yeah, _NOTHING_ at all.

They chuckle as they jump out the window before him as he looks back at the vault with suspicion.

Yeah, right. Nothing at all you say? Hmm.

He chuckles, shaking his head as he jumps out the window to catch up to the others just as a swarm of men show up on the floor and right over to the vault. They run inside and the moment they do they see a bomb ticking down the time just as the door slowly closes behind them as they try and make their way out screaming. But soon as the door closes the timer sounds off with a beep-beep-beep as the bomb explodes with a **_SPLORCH_**.

**_OUTSIDE…_**

The twins giggle as they walk along pretending they did nothing whatsoever as Lidia looks at them skeptical.

They did something didn't they?

Yeah I think they did.

Hmm…

She looks to Tony and Rocky and sighs as she stops and folds her arms..

Alright you two what did you do _**THIS** _time? And **_DON'T_ **say you didn't you, only get those cute little smug looks on your faces when you did something.

What? We didn't do anything, did we Kipper?

Nope nothing at all Dipper. And we_** "SURELY"**_ didn't leave behind something to put those men in a _**"STICKY"**_ situation at all.

They smile at their older sister as if they were as innocent as a newborn baby.

Mm-hmm sure you didn't.

She shakes her head at them rolling her eyes at them. You two are horrid.

Come on nothing we can do about it now.

With that they leave and finish making their way to the checkpoint.

**_MEANWHILE… BACK ON THE VAULTS FLOOR…._**

A man in his late 50's walks down the hallway to the vault. He yells at his men to get it open quickly so he can see what was going on. Soon as the door opens up he could tell at once something wasn't right. He stands there with his hand on his cane as he waits. Once the vault was opened up he saw it covered in a sticky bubble gum pink goo..

What in the world?!

The man looks at his men who were sticking to the walls of the vault by the bubblegum pink goo as parts of it dripped down to the floor making soft _splorch...splorch...splorching..._sounds.

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!

He explodes. Another of his men takes some of the bubblegum pink goo and sniffs at it and finds it had a sweet smell to it. Tilting his head he goes and puts it in his mouth and starts to chew it. The older man looks at his guard, cocking an eyebrow at him wondering why he did that.

You do know that could be POISONED?

Actually it smells, and tastes like watermelon bubblegum sir.

What?!

He's right sir. It's pretty good really.

Another of his men say. Groaning out he turns to leave calling over his shoulder.

GET THIS MESS CLEANED UP NOW, AND QUESTION THOSE MORONS HANGING ON THE WALL AFTER YOU DO! THAN FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CHAOS EMERALD!

**_END OF PART 6._**


End file.
